A Game Worth Dying For
by OmegaKenichi
Summary: A new name . . . A new world . . . A new challenge, let the games begin[Gamer OC; not like most Gamer fics]
1. The Gamer arrives

**It's OK, Omega is here(still making that joke), and he has brought about a new story for you all to either love or hate. Now, this is a RWBY/The Gamer fic that I'm quite proud of, the entire seiries is just one big otaku-fueled reference, so enjoy. Oh, and you may notice that the beginning has similarities to Yoshtar's Gaming for Glory(a fic that if you haven't already, I suggest you read), and before you call me a copycat. I asked for his permission and he said I could use it.**

There are two things I really hate, number one is bright lights, and number two is cold. So, when I woke up to both I was not pleased.

I wake up sitting in a chair in room that was so pure white, that it could've been the size of a football field, or the size of a broom closet. A quick look around from my seated position reveals that the room was no bigger than a police interrogation room. The music in the room was piano, it was dark, yet somewhat calming. The whole atmosphere of the room made me feel like Morpheus was about to appear and offer me a red or blue pill.

I also notice that I was holding a book in my left hand. _Must have fallen asleep reading, again. Which book was I reading._ I check the cover and see that it was volume 1 of _Psyren_. My clothes are the usual comfortable sleeping type, sweatpants, long-sleeve shirt, and a T-shirt underneath. I nearly drop my book as a bodieless voice fills the room I'm in.

 **"Hello, you have been chosen to be a beta tester for Future Tech's new program 'The Gamer'. This program is based off a korean webtoon of the same name. It will allow you to live your life as if you were in a video game, an RPG to be exact. This will include features such as leveling, inventory, instant skill learning, and more. You will not however, be able to respawn, you have one life, there are no do-over's. Unfortunately, your world is not compatible with this program, and you will be transferred to a new one that is. As an apology for this inconvenience, we have modified certain aspects of your appearance that we feel you will appreciate."**

After the female sounding voice finished, a mirror appears in front of me, seemingly suspended in thin air. I look into the mirror and see they had indeed modified my appearance. The first thing I notice is that I didn't have my glasses on yet, I could see perfectly. The second was that my skin, that previously was full of freckles and acne, was now perfectly clear. The most shocking things of all were that my previously dark hair and irises, were now a bright blue. _They were right. I do appreciate these changes!_

The mirror disappeared as the voice started speaking again. **"You will need these letters to start off your new life without a hitch."** Two letters appear before me, once again suspended in thin air. I take the letters in my hands, seeing that one of them was slightly larger than the other was. **"You will now be transported to your new home, have a nice day."**

 _So, I'm going to a new world, huh. Can't say there will be many things I'll miss besides the few family members that I have._

The room suddenly got progressively brighter, getting to the point where I had to close my eyes to avoid being blinded. I get the sensation of falling for a few seconds, before I feel myself land on something soft.

 **Story quest gained: A New Life Grab the letters [X] Deliver the letter [ ]**  
 **Reward: 500 XP**

 **You are now rested! HP, MP, and SP are restored**

Opening my eyes shows me a bunch of words in my vision, similar to a RPG quest log. I also see that I landed on a red carpet, I attempt to get off the ground, but a foot planted roughly on my back forces me back to the ground, it also tells me that I am not alone.

The pressure that forces me to the ground is starting to inhibit my ability to breathe. Whoever planted there foot on my back seems to notice this and lifts there foot off my back. I flip myself over to get a glimpse of whoever I shared the room with. My vision is met with four young girls in what I assume to be either pajamas, or a very odd fashion statement. Each one seemed to be themed a different color red, white, black, and yellow

 _red, white, black, and yellow... why does that seem so familiar._

My thoughts are interrupted by the yellow-themed girl who looks pissed as hell.

"Who are you, and why the hell are you here?!"

I quickly try and think of an explanation, feeling that I would be completly annihilated in a fight against these girls. A **"Ding!"** echoes throughout the air, as a small box appear in my vision.

 **A new skill has been created:** _ **Dangersense(passive) This unque terran skill from the core world automatically alerts the use to potential danger, allowing them to avoid traps, ambushes, and pick fights that they can win.**_

I quickly get back to my explanation, finally deciding on a good one. "My name is-" I try to same my name, but the words die on my tongue. Another textbox appears before me.

 **"Invalid entry. Name must be different from the original."**

 _New name, huh._ I notice that the area around me has frozen in time. _Must be so I won't be interrupted while I'm picking a name._ My mind immediatly goes to one in particular, seeing as how it would work very well with my new appearance. Time resumes as I confirm my new name.

"My name is Cyan F. Matu, and I was kidnapped and brought here against my will. They gave me to two letters tied to together by string, that they said would explain somethings."

The red one spoke up "Do you mean the letters over there, that have your name on them?"

I look over to where she was pointing, and see the letters that were given to me, except now they had my new name on them. I decide not to question how they knew about Cyan, and take the letter that had my name on it. I grab the letters, this causes me to notice I was no longer holding my book. I frantically look around and seethat my book had landed to the right of me, right next to the black-themed girl.

"Could you hand me my book?" I ask, pointing to the book. The girl looks down and notices the book next to her. She picks it up and hands me my book. "Thank god" a breath of relief escapes my throat.

My concerns for my stuff satisfied, I turn my attention back to the letters. On the other side of the letter were the words "READ ME" in red print. I start to sing under my breath as I open the letter.

"We follow, like Alice, and just keep diving down the hole."

"What was that?" The one in black asked.

"Nothing."

As I read the letter, I notice that the girls like very familiaras well. Although, I still couldn't figure out why. The red one speaks up as I finish reading the letter.

"What does it say?" She asks.

"It says that I have to find someone named Ozpin, and deliver the second letter to him. It also said that he would explain most of what's going on." I say, handing the letter to the red girl.

"You mean the headmaster, Ozpin?" The white haired one asked, I get somewhat frightened when she speaks to me. As if she was deciding on what way to eviscerate me.

 **Danger sense has leveled up by 1**

 _Not now._ I say to basically myself, before answering her. "Maybe, it just say's Ozpin."

"And you expect us to believe you!?" The white-themed girl pratically screams at me.

"Not really," I admit "but do you think you can lead me there anyway, I'm unarmed and you all outnumber me four to one."

The red girl pauses to think before happily replying. "Sure! Team RWBY would be happy to escort you."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I ask, while doing my best impression of a fish.

The red one looks confused for a moment, before coming to a realization. "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name's Ruby, and that's Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Together we're Team RWBY!"

As the smaller girl finishes her speech, only one thought is present in my mind. _HOLY SHIT, I'M IN RWBY!_

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did remember to read Yoshtar's Gaming for Glory. See you later, OK is out.**


	2. A scholarship

**It's OK, Omega is here(yeah, at this point I'm just trying to piss people off). I'd like to say something about the reaction to this story, but I wrote this chapter ahead of time, so I have no idea how this has done so far. This has nothing to do about this chapter, but I just wanted to mention it, I read like a crap ton of fanfics, and I always find it funny when I find a slightly old RWBY fic and the author's like "I'm so excited for volume 3!", and I can't help but laugh maniacly going "You poor, poor, fool." Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of A game worth dying for.**

 **Edit 11/7/2016: So, thanks to a reviewer by the name of ShadowSageVIII, I have made some adjustments to this chapter.**

* * *

"Well, this is interesting."

"Huh, sorry, what?!" I instinctively yell the phrase as Ozpin's words knock me out of my reading. There had been a crap ton of papers in that envelope I had given him, so I had started to read my book, after the quest completed with me leveling up. Ruby and Yang out of what I could only guess was either boredom or curiosity had started reading over my shoulder. My little outburst has surprised them and they fell onto the floor in a crash.

"Oww." The sisters say from their positions on the floor.

"Sorry about that." I apologize.

"Dunces." I hear Weiss mutter under her breath.

"What do those papers say? I never actually looked at them." I ask Ozpin, who is still glancing at the papers.

"Well, they that you have an ability called 'The Gamer'. A being that has a myriad of abilities ranging from self-improvement to a hammerspace inventory. It also says you will be attending Beacon with a scholarship, to which you will eventually become an apprentice to one of the huntsman here at Beacon."

 **[Story quest gained: Beacon of hope]**  
 **Accept the scholarship [ ]**  
 **Reward: 1,000 XP, 100 Lien**

"A scholarship!" Team RWBY shouts, even Blake who hadn't said a word until now.

"Wait a minute." I say, grabbing the room's attention. "Does that mean I'll have to attend classes?" RWBY face-vaults upon hearing that that was my concern.

"Not unless you want to." Ozpin tells me.

"I'm in."

 **[Story quest completed!]**

 **[You have leveled up!]**

"That's what you were concerned about!?" Weiss shrieks at a volume that makes my ears start to ring, out of the corner of my eye I see Blake cringe and her bow twitch.

"Weiss, I just started high school like a month ago, and I already had a mental meltdown." I deadpan. "I do _not_ want more classes."

"Do you even have proof that you can do what that says you can do?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, I do." I defend. Before I can prove anything though, I need to unlock my observe skill. I look above Weiss's head and say the skill in my mind.

 _ **Observe!**_

My plan works and now I can see everyones name and level above their heads.

 **[A new skill has been aquired: Observe(active/passive)]**

 **[Observe level:1 EXP:0/500** _ **This skill allows you to see various amounts of information about a person or object by just looking at them.**_ **]**

"Let me ask you guys something. Do any of you know what the headmaster's first name is?"

"Of course! It's...ummm." Weiss tries to go an answer, but is utterly dumbfounded, as is the rest of Team RWBY.

"I'm going to take that as a no." I say, causing Weiss to give me a deathstare. "One of my abilities allows me to see other people's information just by looking at them, whether it be how strong they are, what weapon they use, or what their name is. Just give me a sec and I'll give you a name." My boast leaves Weiss quiet, even if my plan doesn't work the few seconds of quiet I get are absolute bliss.

 _ **Observe**_ _._ I look at Ozpin and a blue info box appears before me. _Okay, let's see here, title is headmaster of Beacon. Level is, a trio of question marks, that's to be expected. Class is Trollmaster, okay that is just way too true. Ah, here we are first name is..._

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help myself, at the discovery of his first name I burst out laughing, falling out of my chair as I did. Ozpin still has his usual stoic persona going on, but even I can tell he's feeling nervous. "Oh god!" I struggle to speak as laughter continues to spill out of my mouth. "Don't worry, Ozpin. I'm not that much of a dick to reveal something like that."

Ozpin lets loose a sigh of relief as Weiss begins to speak again. "Are you going to keep playing games, or are you actually going to be serious about this."

"Okay, One, I'm going to keep playing games, because it is _literally_ my life right now." Weiss tries to complain, but I cut her off, feeding her rage. "And two, don't get your panties twisted, I have another idea."

" **Party create: Believe me now?** "

 **[Do you want to create party: Believe me now. (Yes) (No)]**

I press the yes button on the box.

 **'Belive me now?' had been created**

" **Party invite: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin** "

I see the info box appear before the five people in the room, and admittedly I was trying very hard not to laugh at their reactions, and I was failing. Especially Weiss's when she noticed the party name.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, ignoring my snickering.

"Press the yes button." They all do as I say and press the button. Five new boxes appear on the far left side of my HUD, displaying their names status bars. "Now, you shold be able to see everyone's name above their head, as well as their level. Which for those of you I'm guessing have never played videogames before."

*Cough* "Weiss" *Cough* Yang's joke recieves a thumbs-up from me, and the mother of all death stares form Weiss.

"The level is a rough approximation of someone's power. I personally think it's their experience, not their actual power, since the original gamer had seen people who were may stronger for their level, but that's just me." I say, being completly ignored as they tried out the ability to see their team's literal level. I hadn't checked, so I also look for their levels. Ruby was the lowest at 24, next was Yang at 25, Weiss was 27, and the highest was Blake with 29.

"Why am I the weakest?" Ruby questioned, looking a little peaved for being lower than the ice queen.

"You aren't the weakest, I am." I point up at my own measly level 1. "And I reiterate, levels boil down to experience, that's it. The thing that _does_ define you as stronger or weaker is your stats."

"How do you see your stats?" Ruby asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Just say _**status**_." As soon as the word left my mouth, another blue box appeared before me.

 _ **Cyan F. Matu**_

 _ **Race: Human**_  
 _ **Class: None**_  
 _ **Sub-Class: None**_  
 _ **Title: The Gamer- No special effects given**_

 _ **Money: 100 Lien**_

 _ **LVL 3**_  
 _ **XP 0/1500**_

 _ **HP: 95/110**_  
 _ **MP: 200/200**_  
 _ **SP: 100/100**_

 _ **Points: 10**_

 _ **STR: 5**_  
 _ **VIT: 5**_  
 _ **DEX: 5**_  
 _ **INT: 5**_  
 _ **WIS: 5**_  
 _ **LCK: 5**_

 _So, I'm starting at the bottom, huh. That's just great._ Just for the hell of it, I decide to use observe to check Team RWBY's stats. Yang had high strength and vitality. Weiss had intelligence, but low wisdom. _Definetly making a crack on that later on._ Ruby had godly dexterity, and Blake had an all-around build that dipped a little low in vitality.

Team RWBY seemed satisified with the things they found, especially Yang who was wearing her trademark grin like a glove. I decide to have some fun at Weiss's expense. "That proof enough for ya?"

The death glare returns _with a vengeance_. Ozpin clears his throat to gain the attention of the room. "Now, that the theatrics are settled. I will escort to his new dorm, you four go back to bed. You have a full day of classes tommorow."

After RWBY left, Ozpin lead me out of his office, and through a maze of hallways, finally stopping at one of the numerous dorm rooms.

"This is your dorm room, and this..." Ozpin hands me the envelope I had delivered to him. "Is your very own scroll. You merely need to press it to the door handle to unlock it."

I take the envelope from the headmaster, and take out the scroll inside. Ozpin begins to walk away, but stops a few feet from me to tell me something from over his shoulder.

"You should tell me about Earth sometime. I'm sure you have a lot of stories, and I've always wanted to know if their were different worlds."

"All you need to do is ask my goodman." I say with a theatrical bow.

With Ozpin walking away, I open the door of my new home, and step inside. Too tired to observe the room, I throw my book and scroll onto one of the beds and flop down onto another. Giving myself over to the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, admittedly I copied Yoshtar a little more than I meant to, but I promise my own personal touch will become evident by the next chapter. So, please be patient until then. OK is out!**


	3. A new day

**It's OK, Omega is here. Holy shit, two chapters and I already broke my previous favorite/follow count like saitma broke boros(granted my previous count was only one, but still it counts.) This kind of proves my theory that people love the gamer stories, but seriously how can you not, their awesome! Anyway, thanks for the support, and enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Edit 9/26/2016:Whoops, kinda forgot JNPR's levels, my bad.**

* * *

"Yaaaawwwwnnn."

I sit up in my bed as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

 _I really wish I stopped having those kind of dreams, especially the more realistic ones. Makes it all the more dissapointing when I wake up and realize that there not real._

I finally open my eyes, and see something that contradicts my previous thought.

 **You are now rested! HP, MP, and SP are fully restored.**

Realizing that I was actually seeing a floating info box, I did the one thing that would confirm my suspicions... I slap myself. And upon, feeling the pain spread throughout my cheeck, I confirm that I was in fact awake.

"So, I'm in my favorite show of all time with the ability of my favorite comic of all time." Upon finishing the impossible sounding statement, I do the one thing that is always guraranteed to help me with any pyschological situation. I laugh my ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After about fivish minutes of doing my best impression of the Joker, I get up from the very comfortable bed in favor of changing out of my relaxation clothes.

 _Wait, if they sent me here with regular clothes on, then where's..._

My hand immediatly shoots to under my shirt, where I breathe a sigh of relief when I find what I was looking for and bring it out. It was a silver chain necklace with two charms on it. One was of a katana spanning about an inch long, thankfully it wasn't sharp, and the other was one of a playing card, more specifically the ace of spades, that was one inch long and half an inch wide.

 _Wonder where that dumbass is now?_

Shaking away the thoughts of an old friend, I look around my new room. Quickly spotting a closet to the side, I walk over and open it. Ozpin does not fail me, inside the closet were several beacon uniforms. I grab one and was about to change into it, when I remembered that I was now 'The Gamer, and as 'The Gamer' I could do...

" **Inventory** "

A new screen appears before me, this one filled with multiple empty boxes. I put the uniform up to the screen and slide it in(bow chicka bow wow), the screen shimmered like water, and the uniform disappeared from my hands, reappearing in the screen.

 **Experimenting with your new ability has increased your intelligence by 1!**

I ignore the notification and look over to the left of the screen, where the equipment boxes were, I use my finger to drag the uniform over to the equipment box and equip the outfit. My clothes are automatically change to the Beacon uniform tie, jakcet, pants, the whole shebang.

 _This really isn't my style, especially the color._

I may be a guy, but I still cared about my general appearance(although it never really went past if I was wearing a color I liked or not). I loosen the tie around my neck, and see that changing my outfit added some new items to my inventory. Looking over the new items, I see that it's the things I always keep in my pockets, one item in particular had me jumping for joy as soon as I took it out.

"YES, my Ipod is here!" The small black rectangular device had been the source of a lot of joy throughout my life, finding that it had come with me to my new life was amazing. I took my earbuds out of my inventory, since they had also come with me, and was about to start listening to some MCR, when a new info box appeared.

 **Would you like to sync with this device? [Yes] [No]**

 _wait, what?_

 **Syncing with this device will unlock the 'BGM' function of the gamer. Allowing you to listen to any song or playlist on the device just by thinking of the said song and/or playlist.**

Seeing no disadvantages from that, I pressed the **[Yes]** button. Thankfully, my ipod did not dissolve into light, like a skillbook would. I was about to try out my new feature, but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

I walk over and open the door and was greeted by, what me and my friend called, the moe huntress, Ruby Rose.

Ruby gave a large smile upon seeing me in the door. "Morning, Cyan!"

"Morning Ruby." I say with a wave. "This is a surprise, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Beacon is a lot bigger than you would expect, so I thought I'd help show you around. Starting with showing you the cafeteria seeing as it's lunchtime."

"Thanks Ruby" I say with a smile. I make sure to grab my scroll, before I exit my dorm. "Lead the way, fearless leader."

* * *

Ruby did as advertised and had led me to the cafeteria, where me met up with the rest of Team RWBY. I took the opportunity to apologize for interrupting their rest last night. Yang and Blake waved it off, whereas Weiss was yelling at me for something that technically wasn't my fault.

 _Must. Not. Hit. Weiss._

Yeah, I didn't do well with people with superiority complexes, but honestly who, other than masochists, does.

We chatted as we went through the cafeteria line, where I got a bowl full of strawberries, blueberries, and apple slices. I like my fruit, sue me. After getting out food, we end sit down at a table with Team JNPR.

"Who's your new friend." Jaune asked.

I introduce my self. "Cyan F. Matu, at your service."

"It's nice to meet you." Jaune said. "My name's Jaune, and these are my teammates Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren."

As they were introduced, I checked the level's of each member of Team JNPR. Pyrrha was highest at level 30, Nora was next at 26, Ren was a little low at 22, and Jaune was . . . level 7. That is something I needed to take care and fast.

I tense for a second when Pyrrha was introduced, my messed up mind playing a song I had thought of at the end of volume 3. _Shot through the heart, and Cinder's to blame. She gives all villians a bad name._ **(A/N: I regret nothing.)**

"Are you a new student?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not exactly." I say, popping a couple blueberries in my mouth. "I'm actually here for an apprenticeship with a huntsman, because of an ability I have."

Team JNPR seemed just as shocked as Team RWBY was when they heard, sans Nora of course who was happily eating her pancakes.

I elaborate for them, since I knew they were on the verge of asking a question. "I was taken from my old home, and given the ability 'The Gamer'. And before you ask, technically it's not a semblance, since I don't have an aura at the moment. It essentially lets me live my life as if I were a video game character. After they gave me the ability, they changed my appearance a little, and dropped me into Team RWBY's dorm. Then I gave a letter to Ozpin, he told me I would become a hunters apprentice in the near future, and here I am. Questions?"

"What did you used to look like?" Jaune asked.

"Glasses, freckles, hair a shade brighter than Blake's, and an eye color to match." I answer. "To be honest, I really like my new hair."

"What's the F stand for." Nora asked out of the blew.

"Fenrir." The legend of Fenrir always fascinated me, so it was a first choice for a middle name.

"What's your plan, now that your here, until your appretinceship is decided upon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Fight, train, build, not really sure. Always more of a go with the flow kind of guy." I do a wavy motion with my hand as I say that. "Whatever I do, I'll make sure that I have a lot of fun along the way."

"Up top, dude!" Yang says raising her arm for a high-five.

I reciprocate the high-five without looking. "Speaking of training, can someone lead me to the library? I'm going to need some skills, if I want to survive my time here."

 **New quest had been recieved! Power-Up**  
 **Gain 10 new skills 0/10 [ ]**  
 **Craft yourself a weapon [ ]**  
 **Reward: 1000 XP, 100 lien, 3 health potion(low)**

"I can bring you." Blake says with her usual monotone. "I heading there anyway."

I shove the last of my breakfast into my mouth, and chew a couple times before swallowing. "Sweet, lead the way."

Blake and I leave the cafeteria, saying goodbye to our friends before me left. As me walked the halls of Beacon, I quickly check to see if me were alone, so that I could take care of one issue. Seeing no one, I pull the pin and see what happens.

"So, how you enjoying Beacon, kitty cat?" Most people would have waited before dropping that particular bomb, but I was not most people, and had the patience of a bull seeing red.

Blake immediatly tenses and reaches for Gambol Shroud which I had also made sure was not on her at the moment, I was dumb but not that dumb. When she noticed her weapon was not currently on her, she gives me a glare full of anger and the tiniest bit of fear, " **How?** "

"Don't worry, I'm not going to expose you." I try to reasure her, seeing it not work, I decide to keep talking. "For reasons that I won't reveal at the moment, I know what you are, and who you were previously affiliated with. I don't blame you for leaving, and even though I doubt you think so, it took a lot of courage to leave them."

Blake relaxed and her expression of anger turned to one of guilt. "It wasn't courage, it was cowardice. I left when the going got tough, instead of trying to change it."

"There was nothing you could have done." I reassure her. "The White Fang has gone down a dark path of their own volition. You may not be able to change them, but you can help the faunus here at Beacon with the help of your team."

"One of my teammates is Weiss Schnee, the heiriss to the SDC, I doubt she would want to help faunus." Blake says darkly.

"Blake, Weiss isn't a bad person, she's just misguided." Best way to win an arguement is to use your opponents words against them. "She was raised with the view of the faunus being the White Fang, of people who would hurt her just because of her name. Weiss doesn't have the best opinion of the faunus at the moment, but that's why you should take the opportunity to change that opinion for the better."

Blake sighs, "I still don't trust her."

"Not asking you to, I just want you to be patient with her, and give her a chance." I tell her with thin smile on my lips. "Now that, that's out of the way can we head to library?"

"Sure." Blake says, regaining her composure as she resumes walking.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not exactly the most subtle of people, that's probably how I would handle being in the world of RWBY. Anyway, I fufilled my promise, I'm not copying Yoshtar anymore. Jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time. OK is out.**


	4. skills, skills, skills

**It's OK, Omega is here. Sorry about the late update guys, I was having some technical issues, but I'm okay now and I have the fourth chapter of A Game Worth Dying For. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So, question."

"What?" Blake asks.

"Does that hurt at all?" I ask. We were alone on our way to the library, so I figured it was an optimal time to ask questions.

"It used to, but I've gotten used to it." Blake in her usual monotone.

"So, did you always have the monotone or was it so people would leave you alone faster?"

Blake says nothing, but quickens her pace. _Seems I struck a nerve, my bad._

"Library's over here." Blake tells me, pointing to a door a couple of feet of ahead of us.

"Sweet!" I follow her into the set of doors. First thing I notice is that Beacon's library is _gigantic_. I knew it was big from what I had seen in the show, but it was way bigger than I had expected.

 _I need books on Aura, fighting techniques, and dust. Blake will probably know where those are._ Before I could ask the hidden cat faunus, I hear a voice call my name.

"Excuse me, are you Cyan Matu?" The voice belonged to a mousy girl, literrally mousy she had mouse ears, with purple hair and the standard librarian's outfit, who was standing behind the information desk.

"In the flesh." I say with a smile. She seemed a little jumpy, so I tried calming her down a little.

"There's a cart over there with books the headmaster asked me to set aside for you." She points to a cart that was sitting beside one of the shelves.

"Thanks, cute ears by the way." I smile when I see the mouse faunus blush. I pull the cart over to where Blake was sitting, she had already started reading a book.

"Not even a day here, and you're already flirting with the librarian?" Blake asks, not bothering to look away from her book.

I laugh as I look through the cart of books to see which one I was using first. "I wasn't flirting, just giving a well-deserved compliment."

She 'hmmph's as I decide on the book 'Aura: an extension of the soul'.

 **[Would you like to learn the skill 'Aura mastery'? (Yes) (No)]**

I press the **(Yes)** button and the book dissolved into light. It was an odd experience to say the least, one that I could only relate to killing a bel in the game 'Devil Survivor'. A wave of warmth spreads throughout my body and I see that there is no a faint blue glow covering my body, and the MP gauge on my HUD had doubled going from 200 to 400.

 **[A new skill has been learned! Aura Mastery(active/passive)]**

 **[Aura Mastery Level: 1 000/500** _ **Aura is the physical manifestation of the soul used by the people of Remnant. It can heal you, protect you from damage, and give you an ability based on your personality called a Semblance.**_ **]**

 _I wonder if this is how Megaman feels when he beats a robot master?_ Going through the new information in my head, I notice that Blake is looking at me with murder in her eyes.

" **What. Was. That?** "

Fearing for my life, I quickly answered the girl. "I just learned a new skill."

"Bring the book back. Now!"

 _Oh Oum, please let this work. Skill book recreate!_ With a flash of light, the book was back in my hands, visibly calming Blake down. "There the book is back, no need to tear out my throat."

Blake simply sits down and resumes reading, and I resume learning new skills.

* * *

About an hour later, I knew every martial art from Karate to Muay Thai(which is called Muay Vale here) that all went into a skill marked as 'Hand-to-Hand mastery'. I knew how to use a katana, a broadsword, a rapier, a knife, and a spear, as well as a myriad of long-range weapons. I also learned leatherworking, sewing, how to make armor, and how to make ammo. I would probably never use some of those skills, but there was no limit to how many skills I could learn, so why not?

"Hey Blake, I'm gonna find some more books to download." I tell the ex-White Fang, who just nods as she continues reading her second book. _How can she read that fast? Those were fairly large books, it'd take me at least a day to finish one of those._

I get up from my seat and start browsing the shelves, until I find book that catches my eye. It was simply titled 'Talismans'.

 _Talismans, huh?_ I return to my seat, and start going through the motions.

 **[Would you like to learn the skill 'Talisman Creation' (Yes) (No)]**

 **Yes**

 **[A new skill has been learned! 'Talisman Creation']**

 **[Talisman Creation Level: 1 000/500 Chance of failure: 10% Cost: Varies on Talisman**  
 _ **A form of magic used by Japanese excorsists to combat demons. They are made by drawing various symbols onto a piece of paper, resulting in various uses such as sealing or physical enhancement.**_  
 **Current Talismans that can be created: Sealing Talisman(low-level), Silence Talisman(low-level)]**

"This could be fun." I walk over to the librarian, whose name through 'Observe' was Ella, to test my new skill. "Do you have a pencil and some scrap paper I could use?"

"Sure." The mouse faunus reaches around her desk and hands me the items I asked for. "Here you go."

"Thanks, El." I say with a smile as I take the material back to the table Blake was sitting at.

I tear off a rectangular piece of paper and holding the pencil in my left hand, I activate the skill.

 _ **Create Sealing Talisman**_

My mind immediatly goes into auto-pilot as I trace out the lines of the talisman. It felt weird to instantly know where to put my next line, like I was in control, yet at the same time I wasn't. Like one of those dreams where you know your dreaming, but your body doesn't listen to you.

 **[Talisman Creation Succesful]**

I grin at my finished work, looking for something to test it on. I notice my drawing had caught Blake's attention.

"Can I see your book for a second?" She looks unsure, so I try to reassure her. "I promise that it won't be harmed in anyway, shape, or form, I just want to test something."

She hands me the novel, which I take in one hand and have my newly-created talisman in the other. I bend the talisman so it's touching both covers of the book, and then I put the required amount of MP to activate it. Even after I let go of it, the talisman stays secured to the book.

I hand the book back to Blake. "Without messing with the piece of paper, try to open the book."

Blake does as I ask and tries to open the book, but it doesn't open. It looke like she puts more strength into it, but the book still won't open.

 _YESSSSS! It works!_ I take the book back from Blake, while I cheer internally, and remove the talisman, allowing the book to be opened again. I hand the book back to Blake, who takes it back in a flash.

"What was that?" Blake asked, her usual monotone laced with curiosity.

"That, my friend, was a sealing talisman. Talisman are orginally supposed to ward away evil spirits, but my gamer ability has given it a little more variety."I grin at all the possibilities, before I realize there was another talisman that I had to test. "Want to help me test another one?"

"Why not?" Blake asks, momentarily putting her book down.

I activate my skill, my mind once again going into autopilot. When I finish, I hand the talisman back to Blake.

"Put it on your skin, and then put a little of your Aura into it." I figured, since Aura and magic are fairly similar that you could use Aura to activate it. Blake follows my instructions, and the talisman sticks to her skin like glue. "Now, try and say something."

Blake opens her mouth, but no sound comes out, leaving her momentarily confused.

 _Looks like the silence talisman is a success as well!_

"You can take it off now."

Taking the talisman off her skin, Blake looks at the piece of paper with interest. "Weiss would probably pay you make these for her."

I laugh at Blake's assumption of her teammate. "If she's willing to supply the paper to make them, I'd be more than happy to!"

Tha faintest trace of a smile appears on Blake's lips as she returns to her book.

 _Okay, I have an Aura and some skills. There's just one more thing that I need to truly participate in the world of Remnant... a weapon that is also a gun! And the person who could help me with that is..._

"Blake, you still in here!"

 _Well, speak of the moe._

Ruby's unnecessarily loud shout echoed throughout the library, causing Blake to immediatly try and quiet the red-themed girl."Ruby, I'm over here."

"Hey Blake!" Ruby super-speeded her way over to us. "It's your turn to do the laundry."

"Nice try Ruby, but it's actually your turn to do it." Blake said, not falling for Ruby's trick in the slightest.

"Aww, but it's so hard! Yang clothes are always disgusting and smell awful and Weiss always complains no matter how I try to wash hers." Ruby complained, while Blake ignored her.

"Hey Ruby, think you could help me with something?" I ask the silver-eyed girl to try and stop her childish rant.

"Oh Cyan, didn't notice you there. What do you need help with?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I'm going to need a weapon if I stay here at Beacon. So, I was wondering if you could help me design one."

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to help!" Ruby instantly transformed into chibi Ruby(the 2D one, not the 3D one). "What kind of weapon were you thinking about, maybe a flaming chainsaw! OH, or maybe a machine gun that shoots shuriken!"

"Actually I was thinking about more of a..." I start to discuss weaponry with Ruby. Being a sort of weapons nerd myself gave me a lot talk about to the red-themed speedster. We were so emersed in discussing the pros and cons of mecha-shift that we didn't notice that Blake had moved from her seat to find a quieter place to read.

* * *

 **And that concludes the fourth chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Things are picking up and the Set-up part of the story is coming to a close and the real fun will begin. Also, I promise the next chapter will be up by saturday. See you guys next time, OK is out!**


	5. A weapon and a fight

**It's OK, Omega is here. I said I was going to upload and I have fufilled that promise. Something I want to bring up, I sometimes forget whether I'm doing this in past or present tense, so it's kinda been a weird mix of both. Sorry if that messes with any of you. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 4 of A Game Worth Dying For.**

* * *

"And I said hey ay ay, hey ay! If crazy equals genius!"

After discussing design ideas with Ruby for about an hour, she had ran back to her dorm to actually put the design on paper, but not before giving me directions to the Beacon workshop. Which is where I am now, singing along with some of my favorite songs, while I worked on a secondary project. I had actually gotten a skill when I had first started singing, and it kind of hurts the pride when your own ability insults your singing ability.

"Hey ay ay, hey ay. If crazy equals genius! Then I'm a-"

"Cyan?"

"EEP!" I was in no way proud that I had made that noise. "Heyyy Ruby, what's up?"

"I finished the blueprints on your weapon." Ruby says holding up a rolled up of piece of blue paper, while I let loose a sigh of relief that she didn't mention my horrendous singing ability. She then looked over at the thing I had just been previously working on. "Whatcha working on?"

I grin at the opportunity to show off my latest creation. "The deadliest set of playing cards you will ever see."

I pull one of my finished works out of my inventory, which as I had said was a playing card, specifically the ace of spades. It was about 3 1/2 inches long and 2 1/2 inches wide. "I've made 30 of these little guys so far and they're all made of high-quality steel. I plan on making a second set later on that has dust infused into it, so that I can get a little boost when using them."

"Why playing cards, though?" Ruby asked, curiosity on her face.

"Because, I'm really good at doing _this_." Taking the card between my index and middle fingers, I fling the metal card at the wall, where it inbedded itself about an inch deep.

 **[Through a specific action, a new skill has been learned! Throwing Proficiency(active)]**

 **[Throwing Proficiency(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **Whether it be a throwing knife or a football, this skill will allow you to increase things like range and power, when throwing an object.**_ **]**

 _Huh, cool, new skill!_ As I look over my new skill, I see out of the corner of my eye that Ruby had started shaking.

"That's so COOL!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, but can I build my weapon first? Can't really fight grimm with just a bunch of playing cards."

"Oh right, my bad." Ruby blushes and then hands me the blueprints, which I take with a smile.

A new info box appears in front of me as soon as I take the blueprints.

 **Blueprint: Pistol-katar hybrid**  
 **Designer: Ruby Rose**  
 **Required crafting level: 10**  
 **Time till completion: 1:00:00**  
 **Would you like to learn this blueprint (Yes) (No)**

Checking that my time making cards had indeed risen my crafting level to 10, I pressed the yes button. Just like with skill books, the paper dissolved in a flash of light as new information flooded my mind.

"What was that?" Ruby asked thoroughly confused, and a little peeved that thing she had put a lot of work into was now gone.

"With my gamer ability, I can essentially download any skill or shcematic with just the press of a button."

"That seems useful." Ruby observed the tiniest bit of envy seeping into her voice.

"You have no idea. Anyway, it says making this thing will take an hours, and I was planning on making two. So, if you wanted to leave, and I dunno, catch up on some homework or something, I wouldn't mind."

"I should probably get started on the laundry anyway. Can you give me your scroll for a second, I want to know the second you finish it." I place my scroll into Ruby's hand, who quickly gets my number and inputs her own, and then hands it back. "See you later!"

"See ya, Rubes!" I call out as Ruby runs off. I then put on another song, and hit the **(Yes)** on the info box asking if I wanted to build the weapon. I enjoy the music playing, as my mind goes into auto-pilot.

 _'Look alive, sunshine'_

* * *

A little under three hours later, I finished my weapons. I had decided to finish making the playing cards while I was at it, so it took longer than advertised. Completing the weapons had also completed the quest I had been given earlier, so now on top of the three health potions I had gotten(each on healing 100 HP), I had also leveled up going form level 3 to 4. I sent Ruby a text saying that I had finished making my weapons, and mere seconds later Ruby appeared before me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask, marveled by the fact that it had been literall seconds since I had sent that message.

"I was already on my way here." Ruby answered. "Anyway, where are the weapons?"

I grin and take the two finished products out of my inventory, showing them to Ruby. They were Katars a type of dagger that has the blade come in _front_ of the handle instead of to the side. Said blade was about 13 inches long, the blade curling in an arc over the handle. Coming out the side of the handle was a pistol using 9mm parabellums, which as the ammo would imply made them automatics. It also could hold twenty rounds per magazine. The color scheme was fairly simple, with it being primarily black with some blue accents around the handle.

"What are you gonna call them?" Ruby asked, her eyes gleaming with pride at the sight of the weapons she helped design.

I ponder for a moment, before coming to a desicion. I lift my left Katar. "Alpha," I lift my right Katar. "And Omega."

"You should try them out in a spar." Ruby suggested excitedly.

"I would, but there aren't really any people who wouldn't totally kick my ass." I admitted, slightly depressed.

"That's probably true." Ruby seems to think for a moment, before she snaps her fingers. "Oh, I know!"

Ruby takes her scroll out of her skirt(sorry, combat skirt), and quickly dials a number. She holds it to her ear as it starts to ring. "Hey Jaune! . . . Cyan just finished his weapons and was hoping to try them out in a spar. . . Yep! . . . Great! See ya soon!" Ruby ends the call and turns toward me with a happy grin.

"Jaune said he'd be happy to have a match agianst you. He'll admit he's not that strong, so it should be a pretty even fight. He's going to be at the training room in about 20 minutes."

"Cool, lead the way." I say, sliding Alpha and Omega back into my inventory. "Oh, and call me Cy, Ruby."

"Okay, Cy!" Ruby said as she spun on her heal and started leading me to the training room.

* * *

Minutes later, I was standing across from Jaune in a sparring arena with a new quest added to my HUD.

 **Quest: First Match**  
 **Defeat Jaune Arc [ ]**  
 **Bonus objective: Defeat Jaune without taking any damage [ ]**  
 **Reward: 700 XP, 100 lien**

Team RWBY and (J)NPR were watching from the sidelines, while Pyrrha was acting as a ref. Before the matched started I added my unused points to my stats, adding them to strength, vitality, and dexterity. My newly boosted strength, dexterity, and vitality were all at 10 afterwards.

"Okay, tournament rules." Pyrrha announced. "The first person to have their aura meter reach the red will lose the match. Are both sides ready?" Jaune and I draw are weapons and nod at Pyrrha.

"BEGIN!"

jaune runs at me with his sword raised high, and his shield low.

 _Oh right, Jaune's terrible right now. I should probably help with that, after I finish this match._ I raise Alpha in an effort to block Jaune's sloppy attack, when the blades meet I almost drop the weapon from my hand. _Note to self, just because someone has an awful technique does_ not _mean they aren't physically strong._

I slash at Jaune with Omega, but he blocks it with Crocea's shield, while we continue are power struggle with his sword and my left Katar. "You know, you should really pay more attention to your opponent's weapon, when you fight." With that, I grin and pull the trigger on Alpha, which Jaune realized too late was right in front of his face.

 _ **BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!**_

Five consecutive shots hit Jaune in the face which, thanks to his aura, didn't kill him. It did however severly disorient him. Jaune's arms dropped as he tried to stop the shaking in his head, which gave me the opportunity to try something.

"Cyan style! STARBURST STREAM!" With the announcement of the attack like a true protagnist, I slash at Jaune perfectly copying the duel-wielding demon the technique was originally used by.

At the end of the 16-hit combo, Jaune falls down, showing that he was unable to continue. Pyrrha announces loudly. "Jaune's aura has been depleted. The winner is Cyan!"

 **Quest completed! First Match**  
 **Defeat Jaune Arc [X]**  
 **Bonus objective: Defeat Jaune without taking any damage [X]**  
 **Reward: 700 XP, 100 lien**

 **[Through a specific action a new skill set has been unlocked! Cyan style(active)]**

 **[Cyan style Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **A set of moves made for or modified by Cyan F. Matu**_ **.]**

 **[Through a specific action a new skill has been unlocked! Cyan style: Starburst Stream(active)]**

 **[Cyan style: Starburst Stream Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **One of the Cyan style moves that copies the skill of the duel-wielding demon Kirito. Enables 16 hits that are meant to be used with fists rather than swords.**_  
 **Weakness: Due to the original being used with twin one-handed broadswords, some of the hits are glancing blows due to the difference in attack.]**

 _And they said it was a waste of time to memorize every move that Kirito does when he used that skill._ Dismissing the info boxes, I help Jaune to his feet and pat him on the back. "It was a good match."

The others quickly made there way down to the arena, Ruby being the first due to her semblance. She sped around me talking so fast I could barely understand her.

"Oh my god, that was cool! You were all _starburst stream_ and then you were all wham, slash, and-" Ruby was stopped by Yang, who had put her hand over her younger sister's mouth.

"Easy theres, Rubes." Yang told her sister, letting her go after she calmed down a bit. "But yeah, that was pretty cool. I guess Jaune must be pretty _blue_ about losing, huh?"

Okay, I'm one to laugh at most anything, but that pun was awful.

"Isn't it a little narcissistic to name a style after yourself?" Weiss questioned, completly ignoring Yang's attempt at humor, something I wish I could have done.

"What do you mean? I didn't name-ooooooh." I quickly realize what she was talking about. "I never mentioned it, but when I got 'The Gamer', the people who gave it to me had me pick a new name. Cyan F. Matu was originally a character I had created."

Before Weiss could respond, Blake cut in. "You're not upset that they had you change your name, and on top of that your appearance?"

"Hell no!" I immediatly respond. "When I had created my Cyan character, I had made him the exact same way I wanted to be. Someone who would fight for their friends, family, and beliefs. Both figuratively and literally. Plus, if I that's all it would take to become 'The Gamer' then it was SO worth it."

"On that note," Yang interjects. "Who's up for some food? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Pyrrha responds, the others agreeing as well.

"Actually you guys go ahead," I tell them. "I was hoping to talk to Jaune about something."

"Okay, we'll meet you guys in the cafeteria then." Ruby says, as she and the others leave the area with Nora shouting about pancakes.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Jaune asked, confusion present in his voice.

"I know how you got to Beacon, Jaune." I tell him. What can I say, being blunt is my forte(heh, heh, that rhymed). As soon as I say the words Jaune's expression goes from confusion to fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about it."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Jaune asked, a little hesitant now that he knew I knew about his fake transcripts.

"Because my friend, you are weak as fuck." I tell him, putting a shotgun slug into his near-nonexistant pride. "Seriously, the average level of a student at Beacon is 20, you however are level 7. Which is why I think you should get some help from your teammates."

"I couldn't do that, I don't want to be a nuisance to them." Jaune said, his voice filled with slef-pity.

I try to resist the urge to facepalm and fail horribly. "You're more of a nuisance now then if you were to get there help. Your teammates are very strong and very caring from what I've seen, they would gladly help you make yourself stronger. Ask them for help, and I'm sure you could eventually become as strong as they are."

I can still see some doubt in Jaune's eyes, so I back down a little bit. "Just think about it, man. Now, come on, let's go get something to eat." I clap a hand on Jaune's back as we head to the cafeteria for food.

* * *

 **The songs Cyan was listening to were 'Crazy=Genius' by Panic!atTheDisco and 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance, both of which I highly recommend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time. OK is out!**


	6. Let's get ready to rumble

**It's OK, Omega is here. I made some changes to my other chapters, since I still have to solidify what I need to do with this story. This is quite possible my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

About a week and a half passed, since my fight with Jaune. Since I had no classes, I could literally spend all my time training. I mainly improved my physical stats, because that was always the build I went for whenever I played a RPG. I also gained a title and a class from my occasional sparring matches. My current status is as follows:

 **Cyan F. Matu Lvl: 18. EXP: 684/15000 HP: 10845/10845 MP: 400/400 SP: 8745/8745**  
 **Class: Brawler-+20 VIT, +20 STR** (Gained by fighting twenty-five sparring matches)  
 **Sub-Class: N/A**  
 **Title: The Puncher-+20% damage to Hand-to-Hand Skills** (Gained by increasing my Hand-to-Hand skill to level 50)

 **Currency: 979 Lien**

 **Stats: STR: 40+20**  
 **DEX: 30**  
 **VIT: 35+20**  
 **INT: 30**  
 **WIS: 20**  
 **LUC: 6**

 **Free points: 28**

And thanks to my little pep talk, Jaune was steadily getting better. His level already having gone from seven to ten, and growing closer to eleven. Althouh, Jaune still seemed to suffer from a lack of self-confidence, even with the help from his team.

I had just finished my morning workout and was heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat, since it was around lunch time. I may not need to eat because of 'The Gamer', but it still felt good to eat something every once in a while.

I went into the cafeteria, grabbed a ton of fruit, and looked for somewhere to sit. Thankfully, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR were here.

"Hey guys!" I call out, taking a seat next to Ruby and across from Jaune. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Jaunes answers, although his tone of voice suggests otherwise.

"Anyone besides Jaune want to answer that?" I ask.

"We were talking about Cardin bullying Jaune," Pyrrha answers, a scowl present of her face.

"Oh come on, guys!" Jaune exclaims. "Cardin just likes to mess around. Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"He's knocked your books out of your hands, activated your shield while you were in a doorway, and he shoved you into a rocket-propelled locker with random coordinates." I list off the instances on my hand, while I toss blueberries in my mouth. Jaunes looks like he's about to say something, but I cut him off. "And before you say that you didn't land far from the school, that was by sheer luck alone."

Jaune starts looking nervous, well even more than he was, but before he says anything else, an accented cry hits our ears followed by doushish laughter.

"Oww! Stop, that hurts!"

"Hahaha, I told you they were real!"

"What a freak!"

I look over to see Cardin yanking on Velvet's ears, while his team laughs their asses off.

"GRRRRRR!" I let loose a feral growl from the back of my throat. "On that note, Jaune don't go anywhere I still have something to say, but at the moment, I have to go kill that son of a bitch!"

Before anyone could stop me, I had equipped Alpha and Omega, and was walking over to Cardin. Within the span of a second, Alpha was at his throat, and Omega was at his crotch.

"Let the girl go, NOW!" I command.

"What the hell d-" Cardin cuts himself off, when I press Alpha closer to his throat.

"Did I fucking stutter?! I said, let go of her!" My words were getting the attention of the whole cafeteria, but what did I care? **NO** one hurts a bunny girl on my watch.

This time Cardin does the smart thing and lets go. Velvet steps away from the two of us, as she rubbed her injured ear. Still holding my weapons to Cardin's neck, I see that his team was starting to surround me. I let them, seeing as how it would be good for a laugh.

"Do you really want to do this with Professor Goodwitch standing right there?" I ask. Thankfully, since there stupid, they all looked away. Which gave me just enough time to punch the mohawk guy in the stomach, uppercut one of the others, and knee the last one in the nuts. I had honestly never bothered to spend the time it would take to look up their names **(A/N: and I don't plan to!)**.

"Now then," I say turning back to Cardin. "Do you want to be completly humiliated or do you want to leave?"

Without a second thought, Cardin ran out of the cafeteria shouting "You'll pay for this." As he did, his teammates soon followed, well less followed, and more I threw them at Cardin as her ran.

"Now that, that's done," I say as I dust off my hands. I turn towards Velvet, who was seemingly frozen in shock. "Are you alright, Velvet?"

My words knock her out of her stupor. "Y-yes, I'm fine, but how do you know my name?"

"My semblance allows me to see a person's name as well as a rough approxiamtion of their experience/fighting ability." _Speaking of which._ I look up at her heading.

 **[Velvet Scarlatina Lvl 54]**

 _Damn, that's pretty high. Well, she is a second year, so it does make sense._ Turning my attention back to the incredibly cute bunny girl, I stick out my hand for her to shake. "Name's Cyan F. Matu by the way, pleasure to meet you."

She accepts the gesture. "I-it's nice to meet you as well."

I smile at her nervousness, admittedly finding it adorable as hell. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends, safety in numbers and all that?"

"I'd be happy to!" Velvet answers with a smile.

Me and Velvet walk over to the RWBY and JNPR table and sit down with everyone else. It's then I notice that everyone was staring at me with their jaws hanging open, except Nora who was still happily eating pancakes.

"What?" I ask.

"You never said that you were a faunus." Weiss states with the tiniest bit of hostility causing Blake to glare at her.

"But I'm not a-Ohhh, this about the growling thing isn't it?" They all nod their heads in confirmation. "Well, I am an phenominal copycat anything I see I can do with enough time. When I was a kid I wanted to be able to the wolf growl thing, so I looked up a video of someone doing it and a week later, I could imitate it perfectly."

"Aside from that," Blake says. "That was an incredibly foolish thing to just rush in their like that."

"So, I was just supposed to let Velvet here, get bullied for something she's had since birth?"

"Well, no but-"

"Look, I'm not much of a planning ahead kind of person. I generally just go with the first thing that pops into my head, and what popped into my head then was to shove my fist down those jackasses throats." I tell them in a tone that barters no arguement. "Going back to what I was saying beforehand, Jaune why are you at Beacon?"

Jaune seems to be stupified for a moment, but answers nontheless. "To become a huntsman."

"Really? Cause, by the way you've been letting Cardin walk all over you, I thought it was to become a doormat." With people like Jaune, the best strategy is to be blunt as hell, something I happened to specialize in. "Jaune you can't become a huntsman, if you let people treat you like Cardin has, because eventually you won't be able to break that state of mind, and you'll be unable to stand up for yourself when it matters most."

My words seem to strike a cord in Jaune, he's quiet for a minute, before a look of pure resolution appears on his face. "You're right! I can't let bullies like Cardin push me around anymore! I'll become stronger, so that I can stand up for those who can't do it for themselves!"

"Good for you, Jaune." Pyrrha says with a smile.

"Yeah, good for you, Jauney!" Nora exclaims. "If anyone messes with us, we'll break their legs!"

Ren just smiles approvingly.

"On the note of getting stronger, I was planning on making a training trip into the emerald forest, anyone want to go with?" After I said that, I could swear I heard a record scratch.

"Are you insane?!" Weiss screeches. "You can't even beat one of us in a fight, and you want to go running into the emerald forest? Do you have a deathwish?"

"Easy there, Weissicle," Yang says. "But yeah, going into that place is no laughing matter, you're going to get yourself killed."

"That's why I'm asking for you guys to go with me," I tell them. "Besides my real talent isn't with tournament style matches, I prefer something a little more... wild."

Jaune stays quiet for a little bit, before looking towards his team, when they nod, he announces. "Team JNPR is in!"

"Team RWBY is too!" Ruby cheers.

"We can't you dolt! As much as I would love to see you crash and burn, we have to do that assignment for Professor Port." Weiss shuts down her red-themed leader, although I can see the tiniest bit of warmth behind her eyes.

 _Ooooo, looks like I have a side project to work on. Wait, getting off track._ I shake my head of my thoughts and turn towards Ruby. "Sorry Rubes, maybe next time."

"Now then, we set off tommorow at 1!" I announce to Team JNPR. "Until then, Jaune I think it's time you tell your team about that thing."

Jaune nods, "I will."

"Great! See you then," I say goodbye to the two teams and Velvet, before heading off to the library for some intelligence and talisman grinding.

* * *

The next day I met up with Team JNPR, set them a party invite, and we set off into the forest. While we were walking, I talked to Jaune.

"How'd they take it?" I ask.

"Pretty well," Jaune tells me. "Pyrrha was worried the headmaster would find out, Ren was impressed that I managed to fool Beacon, and Nora was, well Nora."

"That's great. Oh, and FYI, Ozpin already knows about the fake transcripts."

"He does!" Jaune exlcaims.

"Of course he does. Jaune, if Ozpin was fooled by something as simple as fake transcripts, then Beacon would be overun with assassins and spies. Even with the fake transcripts, Ozpin let you into Beacon because of your potential, and that is something to be proud of."

"AWOOOOOOOOO!"

Before Jaune could reply, a pack of beowolves surround us.

"Looks like we have some company," I say with a grin, while I equip Alpha and Omega. I decide to start the fight with a quote. "Okay guys, look alive, stay alive!"

After that, the fight kinda melted into a pattern. Stab and shoot, stab and shoot, stab and shoot, stab and shoot, stab an-DODGE.

Barely avoiding a giant black fist aimed at my head, I jump over to Team JNPR who had already finished off the beowolves. Where I previously stood was a fairly large grimm. At least seven feet tall with a bull's lower half and a humanoid torso. The grimm's head was also bull-shaped with a white mask complete with a set of horns that could skewer entire cows. On top of it all, it had four health bars below it's name.

 **[Minotaur(youth) Level 50]**

 _If that's the youth, then I really don't want to see the adult._ The grimm roars at us, nearly shattering my eardrums, and then it lifted it's arm and did something I honestly didn't expect.

 **[Mintoaur(youth) has challenged you to a duel! Do you accept? (Yes) (No)]**

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

"Were running away, right?" Jaune asks, seeing the blue box that hovered in front of me.

"Hell **YES**!" I pause, before realizing what I just did.

 **[Duel has been accepted.]**

 **New quest has been recieved! Deathmatch**  
 **Defeat the Mintoaur(youth) [ ]**  
 **Reward: +50,000 EXP, +10,000 Lien, +1 skillbook**

"FUCK!" I curse, quite violently, when a countdown clock appears in my vision going down from 100.

"Did you just?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, yes I did." I admit, while Pyrrha tried to walk forward but was getting stopped by something.

"I can't get through!" Pyrrha says with a touch of anger. "I'd help you, but there's something blocking me from getting to you."

"I kind of expected that, it's a one-on-one duel, no outside inteference is allowed."

"Aww, but I wanted to break that thing's legs," Nora pouts.

"Sorry Nora, but it doesn't look like thats changing anytime soon," I tell the bubbly girl. "I may be able to survive this, but its not going to be easy."

 _Okay, first step to not dying, use all remaining free points._ I put ten points into STR and VIT, and then put the remaining points into DEX.

 **[For increasing your STR to 50 you have gained the skill: Power Hit(passive)]**

 **[Power Hit(passive) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **This Skill increases the power of your punches by 50%**_ **]**

 _That'll be useful, but I still need something to give me a boost . . . Highschool DxD, Dragon, Fairy tail, laxus, electricity, KILLUA!_

"Quick, give me any lightning dust you may have!"

Ren immediatly tosses me a yellow crystal, to which I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I keep it in case Nora needs a power-up."

"Fair enough. Okay, what I am about to do is incredibly stupid, but bear with me, because it may work." Before they could say anything, I raised the crystal up and took a bite out of it.

Pain unlike any I had ever felt before erupted in my body, it felt like my an entire being was being atomized. I could vaguely hear screaming through the pain, it took a very cliche moment for me to realize that they were my screams. As my health bar slowly drained, Gamer's Mind pulled through and my thoughts cleared, allowing me to gain control.

 _I WILL MAKE THIS POWER MINE, GOD DAMMIT! I will take it into my very being, make it my own!_ I used my aura to absorb the electricity, not just trying to nullify it, but make it part of my very being. Then as quickly as it appeared, the pain vanished, replaced with a burning power deep withing my soul.

 **[Through a very** _ **stupid**_ **action, a new skill has been learned! Lightning Dragon Slayer magic(passive)]**

 **[Lightning Dragon Slayer magic(passive) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **A type of lost magic, given to mankind by dragons themselves. This magic will allow you to make electricty a part of your very being, controlling it, absorbing it, and fighting with it.**_ **]**

 _I was expecting something along the lines of electricity manipulation, not actual Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. This is unexptected, but not unwelcome._ I shake away my thoughts to see a shocked Team JNPR staring at me with their jaws dropped, even Nora. They were farther away then I remembered, looking at the ground tells me that I may have been discharging electricity by accident. I feel like being a troll, so I smile and wave at them. "Hey guys! What's up?!"

Their four shocked faces were _so_ worth the pain. I return my focus on the countdown clock and saw that there was about ten seconds left.

"Well guys, wish me luck!" I give an offhanded salute to my four stupified friends. I put Alpha and Omega back into my inventory, and raise my fists in preparation for the coming battle. The Mintoaur did something similar, and started dragging it's hoofed feet against the ground.

 _I almost forgot the most important thing about an epic showdown._ _ **Playlist 'Epic Battle Music'**_ _. Guitars started playing in my head, making my blood pump even faster than it was, and when the clock hit 0, two words rang out._

 _'ONE PAAAWWWWNNCH!'_

Adrenaline pumping in my veins, I charge the grimm with my left fist raised, and as the grimm also charged I shouted the iconic words. "Lightning Dragon Iron FIST!"

Our two punches met in the center of our 'arena' and the air rippled from the force. Instead of getting blown back like a ragdoll, like any sane person would think, I didn't move an inch. Instead it was the grimm that pulled back first, when my newly aquired electrical powers singed it's fur.

As the grimm pulled back enraged, I look down at my own fist, and an even larger grin than the one I had previously been wearing appeared on my face. "Oh fuck the hell yes."

I started wailing on the minotaur, each punch barely moving it's health bar, but I made up for the lack of damage with an unrelenting assualt. Occasionally, the grimm would recover enough to throw a punch, but the sheer adrenaline flowing through my veins let me dodge the attack, or simply take it and feel nothing. I didn't know when, but at some point I had started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I must have looked insane, fighting a giant grimm while laughing my head off, but I didn't care the thrill of the fight was too much fun not laugh.

After knocking off one and a half health bars, I momentarily stopped my assault. Jumping from the grimm, I take a moment to observe my handiwork. There were scorch marks all over the blackened body of the grimm, and I also saw that I had broken one of it's horns at the base.

My grin grows even larger, if that was even possible, as I activate another skill. Half of my MP gauge drained instantly, as the power gathered in my throat and mouth.

"Lightning dragon ROOOOOOAARRRRR!" I let loose the beam of pure destruction right in the grimm's face, the yellow beam enveloping the it entirely.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that the minotaur had half a health bar left, and it had the paralysis status effect for a full minute.

 _Fwoooo, that's pretty long for a status effect. But then, I did just attack it with enough electricity to power a city for a month. Well, I guess this is where I end it._

I walk towards the paralyzed beast, and place my hand about an inch from it's chest. Using the last of my MP, I calmly speak.

"Cyan style: Kaiser Impact," and push my hand forward.

The grimm exploded, literally.

If those things didn't dissolve when they died, their would be blood and guts everywhere, and Jaune would most likely be emptying his stomach.

 **Quest completed! Deathmatch**  
 **Reward: +50,000 EXP, +10,000 Lien, +1 skillbook 'Summon Familiar'**

 **[You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!]**

 **[Through a specific action, a new skill has been learned! 'Cyan Style: Kaiser Impact'(active)]**

 **[Cyan Style: Kaiser Impact(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **One of the Kaiser seiries of moves in Cyan Style, Moves that are specifically meant to be used with electricity. This one will send a wave of electricity into the target that will go through the target's body like ripples in a pond**_  
 **Weakness: Gathering the power to use the skill takes time, so it's full power can't be used in regular combat.]**

"Fwooooo," At the sight of the rewards, I couldn't help but whistle. Speaking of rewards, looking at where the grimm had previously been, I see the various drops. They consisted of 10 dust crystal, a stack of lien, a couple red potions, and a scroll(the ancient kind, not the RWBY kind).

I grabbed the dust, lien, and potions, and slip them into my inventory. When I touch the scroll, I am instantly greeted with a info box.

 **A new quest has been added! The Labryinth**  
 **Navigate The Labryinth [ ]**  
 **Kill 20 minotaurs(adult) [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **Reward: +100,000 EXP, +50,000 Lien, ?**

 _That's going to be interesting._

"CYAN!" _Oh crap, forgot about JNPR._

I turn towards the call of my name, seeing Team JNPR running towars me with a mix of expressions. Worry from Jaune and Pyrrha, Bubbly excitement from Nora, and quiet stoicism from Ren with a touch of worry.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked, making me smile at his concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See, not a scratch on me," I open my arms wide to show there was, in fact, not a scratch on me. Although, doing that made me notice that I had 10 HP left in my health bar. I immediatly drank five of my health potions, bringing me to hal health. "Okay, _now_ I'm fine."

"That was a very foolish thing to do," Ren told me, Pyrrha nodding as he did.

"Maybe, but I knew that from the get-go. Here's a replacement for the crystal I took by the way," I toss Ren one of the dust crystals I had just obtained. "Although, I am fearing what comes next."

"And what would that be?" Pyrrha asked in a tone that was half-scolding and half-worry.

" !"

"That," I say, pointing at a very pissed looking Glynda Goodwitch. "Nora could you grab the drops from the grimm for me?"

"I'm on it!" Nora said with a salute, as she dashed away.

While Nora did that, I walked over to Professor Goodwitch resigning to my fate.

* * *

 **Just to inform you, I'm going to start putting little fun fact notices at the end of some chapters, to tell you guys about certain tidbits I don't show in the story, starting now.**

 **Fun fact: The thing were Cyan jumps from topic to topic in his head that gives him the eating dust idea is something I do a lot. One word will send my mind across a myriad of random ass topics for no reason other than they remind me of them.**

 **Feel free to leave reviews or private message me about questions, ideas, or even puns(I can't make puns) for the story, I am always open for ideas. See you next time, OK is out!**


	7. This seems familiar

**It's OK, Omega is here. Thanks again to all the people who favorite and follow this story, it is beyond awesome. Today's chapter has two things that will become incredibly involved with the coming story(technically three, but the third doesn't fully come in until later). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I actually managed to avoid a majority of Glynda's lecture. . . by falling unconcious. Apparently the strain I put on my body combined with having little to no SP left cause me to black out.

I wasn't out for long, waking up about ten minutes later on Nora's shoulder. Professor Goodwitch had apparently told them to take me to the infirmary. After Nora let me down, Team JNPR gave me the loot from our hunting trip. Which consisted of 1,000 lien, some potions of varying effects(HP and MP), a couple beowulf fangs, and a couple dust crystals. I let them keep the lien and the dust, except the lightning variety for obvious reasons.

I was also told that I had detention with Professor Goodwitch for a week, and that the entire school had seen my fight through hidden cameras placed by the headmaster. After being told those two little tidbits I munched on a dist crystal(which still freaked J(N)PR out) and got enough energy to walk back to my dorm, which is where I was currently standing.

Using my scroll to open the door, I step in and expect to see the same old empty dorm, but instead there was a girl I had never met before sitting on one of the beds, and that wasn't even the weirdest part. Said girl looked about 17 years old and was made entirely out of silver. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her clothes(which was a classic rocker chic outfit) was all made out of silver. The girl was currently reading my volume of Psyren, which I swore I put in my inventory, until she saw that I was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, you're back," she said nonchalantly, putting down my manga.

"May I ask who you are and why you're here?" I ask, shutting my dorm room door as I walked into my room.

"Yes, you may," the girl got up from my bed with a small jump. "In this crazy game you now call you're life, I am the Gamemaster, and my name is-"

"Augentum," I interrupt, causing the girl to freeze. "Really not that hard to guess."

"Just had to steal my thunder, didn't cha?" She deadpans.

"Well, you kinda lose that priviledge when you're an obvious Gaming for Glory knockoff." I deadpan right back.

"Hey, you're not the only one who likes that story!" Augentum exclaims, before regaining some of her composure. "Anyway, yes my name is Augentum, and as I was saying, before you so _rudely_ interrupted, I am the GM. My job is to fix any bugs in the 'The Gamer' program, as well as answer any questions you may have. Speaking of, I'm pretty sure your earlier encounter has left you with a question."

"Yes, actually," I admit, remembering my earlier confusion. "Why exactly did I get Lightning Dragon Slayer magic? I was expecting something more along the lines of electricity manipulation, or even a simple lightning bolt spell."

"Well, you obviously know there's more than one type of game, right?" I nod in confirmation, and she continues. "When Futuretech made the 'The Gamer' application, we made a myriad of versions of it to satisfy out customers. We had regular RPG versions, survival game versions, even a 'Puzzle&Dragons' version. We then picked two beta testers for each version, and then sent them to various different worlds, where the application could be used to it's fullest potential.

"Each one of the beta testers was picked for it's version/world for their personality or skills. You, for being hardcore Otaku for most of your life, were chosen for the JRPG version. This will give you more skills involving things like anime and manga than regular RPG skills, although those will still be available."

"Wait, you said _two_ beta testers?"

"Yes, there is a player 2," Augentum says with a grin. "We found that people perform better when they have a rivsal to pit themselves against, so we always use two beta testers, so that they can fully optimize the 'The Gamer' application. Also, said player 2 has both a message and a gift for you." Augentum reaches behind her back, and pulls out two books with a note on top of them.

I take the objects from Augentum, opening the note first before I looked at the books.

 _Greetings other gamer!_

 _As Augentum has probably told you, I am player #2, although I'm pretty sure they put us here at the same time so we're both technically player 1, but I digress. Anyway, Augentum wouldn't tell me your name, so I don't know you and I doubt you know me. I_ can _assume that like me, you are at one of the huntsman academys and that we will later meet at the Vytal Festival. Which is why I'm giving you these skill books, so that when we_ do _fight, we can have a fun match._

 _See you then! SIncerly, Player 2._

After reading the note, I look at the books I was given with observe, and was given the following messages.

 **[Skillbook detected! Would you like to learn the skill 'Create Instant Dungeon'(active)? (Yes) (No)]**

 **[Skillbook detected! Would you like to learn the skill 'Modification(Low-Level)'(active)? (Yes) (No)]**

I press **(Yes)** on both books, causing them to do the usual dissovle into light thing. I already knew what 'Creat Instant Dungeon' could do, from various 'The Gamer' fanfics and of course the original source material, so I ignored it's skill description, but I lingered on 'Modification(Low-Level), and I liked what I saw.

 **[Modification(Low-Level)(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **This skill allows you to make minor modifications to your genetic make-up. For the skill to work you must have a clear image of whatever you're trying to modify. Said modifications will be permanent, unless taken off using the skill again.**_ **]**

"Hey, hello, still standing hear you know?"

"Oh, sorry about that!" I apologize profusely. "You had something else to tell me?"

"Yes, I did. The last thing I needed to tell you was that both your Ipod and your scroll are connected to your old home. So, you can call your family and friends, or maybe just read some fanfics." Augentum grins slyly on the last note, and I say nothing. "Also, your Ipod has an app on it that leads you to your own version of the Abyss Auction from the original 'The Gamer' comic."

"It would be kinda nice to tell my family I didn't run away or anything like that," I admit, although they wouldn't be surprised that something like _this_ had happened to me.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, see you later!" With a wave and a grin, Augentum dissapears.

With all the new information and possibilities flowing in my head. I decide to do the smart thing and wait til tommorow to try them all out. Plopping down onto my bed, I pass out.

* * *

It wasn't until about two days later that I left my room. Having spent the large portion of the previous day messing with my new skills, and talking with my family, as well as looking around the Abyss Auction. I was right when I said that my family wasn't that surprised to fidn I had traveled to a whole other dimmension.

I headed to Team RWBY's dorm, to show off some of my new skills, and just maybe try my 'Summon Familiar' skill.

I knock on the door and hear a shout of 'I'll get it!' and the sound of the door starting to open. The door opens and Ruby stands in the doorway, with Weiss, Blake, and Yang doing their own things in the background.

"Hey, gu-OOF!" I try and say a greeting, but Ruby tackle hugs me to the ground before I could finish.

"Cyan, you're okay!" Ruby exlcaims.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but could you get off me, please?" When I mention it, Ruby notices the suggestive situation we were in and gets off me with a blush.

"We saw your fight in the forest, and when we didn't see you yesterday, we thought something had happened. JNPR said you were alright, but we were still worried." Ruby says, letting me into the dorm room.

"How are you still alive, by the way?!" Weiss asks/demands. "No one should be able to ingest dust and come out alive, much less do what you did."

"Which was awesome by the way," Yang adds, causing Weiss to send a glare her way.

"Well, what happened was, while I was being literally atomized, I fused my aura with the electricity, giving me a new trick," I activate my electricity, the sparks cackling along my skin. I notice that my explanation had put a gleam in Yang's eye. "Yang, don't even think about it. The only reason I survived was because I had Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body. You would most certainly die if you tried."

"So, why are you here?" Blake asks.

"I came to show off some new tricks," I reply with a smirk. "To start off. . ."

I invision the change and my MP drained slightly at the activation of the skill. I felt a new sensation on top of my head, as well as a enormous boost in my hearing. Sitting a top my head was a pair of blue wolf ears.

"What the!"

"How did you?!"

The reactions turn my smirk into a wide grin. "This is my modification skill, it allows me to make small manipulations to my molecular structure. These babies on my head are 100% real!" I the new pair of ears a twitch to show they, were in fact, the real deal.

"They're so cute!" Ruby exlcaims, rushing over to me before any one else could react. "Can I touch them?"

I really couldn't say no to the little reaper. "Sure, but be careful, like I said there real, so that means there kinda of sensi-" I stop when I feel Ruby start to scratch my ears, then I just kinda melt. "Oh god, that feels good!"

"Ruby, I think that's enough," Blake told her leader.

"Aww, okay."

"Can you do any others?" Yang asked, incredibly curious.

"Of course," I change my current set of ears to a pair of bunny ears, then some fox ears, cat ears, and even some ram horns, before I settled on my original pair of wolf ears. "I can do colors too!" I start changing my hair to every color in the rainbow, before of course settling on my original Cyan blue.

"Is there any transformations you can't do?" Weiss asked, admittedly as curious as the others were.

"Well, at the moment, my modification skill is ranked 'Low-Level', so I can't do anything too complicated, like full-body transformations or things like a prehensile tail or functioning wings."

"Oh, and by the way you should get used to seeing me like this," I jab a thumb at my wolf ears. "Cause I plan on keeping these up here."

"Why would you do that? You'd be actively showing yourself as a faunus!" The exlcamtion didn't come from Weiss, but Blake surprisingly enough. "You'd be opening yourself to all the hate and discrimination that people have for faunus. People would start looking at you differently." As Blake spoke, there were just the tiniest bits of tears in here eyes, that went unnoticed by all except me.

"So what if people look at me differently?" I question, much to Blake's surprise. "It just helps me seperate the fakes from the people who actually are my friends. If someone were to look at me differently _just_ because of a furry appendage on my head, then I don't really need them as a friend. As for the hate the faunus get, I am honestly looking forward to it, always a pleasure to shove my fist down a racist bastard's throat."

Blake sighs, most likely realizing I wouldn't be budging on this. "If you're sure about it, then I guess I have no objections."

"Great! Now there was one last thing I wanted to do. Do any of you know what a familiar is?" Everyone, but blake(probably from all the books she reads) shook their heads in the negative. "Well, a familiar is essentially when you tear off a chunk of your soul and give it a physical form. Said physical form is based off of your personality. The familiar will then be connected to you in every way."

"Why would you want to tear off a piece of your own soul?!" Weiss exlcaims, the others sharing similar looks of bewilderment.

"It's not as bad as you're making it," I state calmly. "Yes, I am tearing off a piece of my soul, but the familiar that the piece would result in would still be connected to me. Does Blake's soul have a piece torn out of it when she makes a clone, or does Weiss's when she makes a glyph?"

"No," Blakes says.

"Well no, but-"

"It's the same thing, only difference is, is that not only is my familiar permanent, it is also sentient." Deciding that the arguement was finished, I take the 'Summon Familiar' skillbook out of my inventory.

 **[Skillbook detected! Would you like to learn the skill 'Summon Familiar(active)'? (Yes) (No)]**

I pressed the **(Yes)** button, but the screen flashed red for a second and the book didn't dissapear.

 **[Error! Skillbook requires a minimum of 50 INT to learn]**

 _Whoops, my bad._ I use some of the spare points I had to boost my INT to 50, and then try learning the skill again.

 **[A new skill has been learned! 'Summon Familiar(active)']**

 **[Summon Familiar(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **At the cost of twenty levels(any points used in stats or are left over by leveling up will be removed) you will be able to create your own familiar! A being that you will be connected to in everyway. What they see, you see. What they feel, you feel, etc. etc. Your familiar will also get stronger as you also get stronger.**_ **]**

"Okay, let's do this!" At my declaration, I activate my skill.

As soon as I do, the breath is taken out of my lungs, restricting my breathing. I also feel a tugging sensation on my body, and then everything was black.

"Why didn't you take him to the infirmary?"

I start to awaken and am greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"We tried, he just kept shocking us whenever we tried to move him and we couldn't find Nora anywhere."

 _That sounds like Yang._

"And my glyphs could only last long enough to put him on one of our beds."

 _And that's Weiss_ I feel the softness of a blacket underneath me, telling me that they had indeed put me on a bed, something else I noticed was a warm pressure on my chest.

"And where did the _dragon_ come from?"

"It just kinda appeared after Cyan fainted, and it's been asleep ever since then."

 _Wait, dragon?_ I start to put actual effort into waking up, and my eyes open, revealing my surroundings. From the looks of the books holding up a bed above my head, I was lying in Blake's bed. Hovering above me was a woman in a nurse's uniform with green hair, and standing behind her were the members of Team RWBY.

Casting a quick glance down at my chest show there was really a dragon there. And unlike the grimm dragon that was technically a wyvern, this was an actual dragon. It was kinda small, all of it curled into a ball on my chest. It's scales were a cobalt blue that was a little light. Everything about it was _smooth_ , for lack of a better word, unlike most dragons it didn't have horns or spines on it's body, the only thing that it didn't have that literally stuck out was the back of it's head pointed out in a sort of triangular shape like you would see on some dragons. And of course on it's back were a pair of folded wings, not much I could observe about them given the current circumstances.

Turning my attention back to the other people in the room, I sit up, carefully moving the dragon from my chest to my arms. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Cyan, you're awake!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you guys," I sheepishly scratch the back of my head with the arm _not_ holding the dragon.

"Well, it seems here is fine, and since he is awake. I will take my leave." The nurse say, while moving towards the door.

"Thank you, !" Ruby says.

"Anytime," and soon after she left.

"Well, your spell seems to have worked," Weiss notes, looking at the dragon resting in my arms. And since she was swooning over it, that told me that Weiss's love for small animals does _not_ apply to reptiles.

"Yep, it worked perfectly!" I smile at the small creatue in my arms.

"Did you know it was going to be an actual dragon?" Yang asks, fairly impressed in the mythical creature that she was name after.

"No, but it makes sense," I admit. "Dragons are proud, strong, intelligent, honorable creatures. They also love combat and besting their opponents, as well as the euphoric feeling of freedom. I feel like I take after those traits rather well."

The not-so-quiet speech of the room has awoken my new familiar. It streching it's wings as it yawns, showing me a wingspan of about 3 ft. The little dragon then looks at me with a pair of blood-red slitted eyes.

 _ **'Sup**_

I freeze, not because of the voice speaking in my head, I had been completly expecting that, what made me freeze was what the voice sounded like.

 _Was that what I think it was?_

 _ **Yeah, we may have liked that show a little too much.**_ The voice of my familiar sounded _exactly_ like the voice of Shiro in No Game No life(subbed, not dubbed).

I was also a little surprised that the voice was female. It made me hang my head for a second, realizing my childhood had finally caught up to me.

I'm just going to say I grew up around a lot of women and leave it at that.

My thoughts were interuppted, when I vaguely heard Ruby ask a question.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

"I asked what you were going to name it?" Ruby repeated.

"Name her, and as for the name," time slowed to a crawl as a blue info box appeared in my vision, asking for a name. I quickly input the name, and time speeds up again. "I'm going to go with Alice."

"That sounds like a great name," Blake remarks, the others nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Alice rolls her eyes at hearing the name.

 _ **You and your obssesion with Alice in Wonderland.**_

 _Hey, it's not my fault the whole 'We're all mad here' thing hit too close to home._

Alice justs shrugs her shoulders.

"Can I pet her?" Ruby asks hopefully.

"She's essentially me in a dragon's body, Rubes, so I wouldn't talk about her like she's a pet." Alice was way more than a pet, she was more like a sister, since she has both my memories and thought process. "But, yeah, she won't mind if you pet her."

Ruby squeels and starts petting the blue dragon, scratching under her chin and rubbing her head. A feeling that I felt as much as Alice due to our link.

 _ **This feels awesome!**_

 _I agree!_ Shaking off the amazing feeling, a question pops into my mind. _If your a dragon, does that mean you have your own magic?_

Alice thinks for a moment before giving her answer. _**I could probably do a little fire manipulation and fire breath, and a transformation spell.**_

 _It'd be awesome to see you in a human form, let's try it!_ I get up from Blake's bed ad point towards the bathroom of the RWBY dorm. "Mind if Alice borrows your bathroom?"

Everyone seems very confused by my request, but Yang eventually answers.

"Umm, sure, but why?"

"You'll see," I put Alice down in the bathroom, and close the door.

After a couple of seconds, I saw a flash of light from under the door. Then the door opened seconds later, when Alice stepped out she was, indeed, in a human form. Age-wise her body looked about seven-ish with long blue hair flowing down to her waist. The only way you could tell she was a dragon was the fact that here pupills were still slitted. Alice was also using my long-sleeved shirt that I had arrived to Remnant in, as a kind of make-shift dress.

"'Sup," Alice greets the team, her form better fitting her voice.

Team RWBY is absolutely shell-shocked, Weiss is eventually the first one to speak.

"Oh my god-"

"You're so cute!" Ruby and Yang both shout at the same time. Ruby rushes forward to try and tackle-hug Alice, but thankfully I was closer and moved Alice out of the way, so she couldn't be crushed.

"How exactly did she..?" Blake asked, bewilderment in her voice.

"Most dragons are capable of shape-shifting magic," I explain simply, putting Alice back onto the ground. "As much as I would love to see Ruby coddle Alice, the two of us are kinda of tired. One of us having just been created, and the other exhausted from creating her." Before anything else is said, I jab a finger at Yang. "No jokes about my previous statement!"

Yang wisely kept her mouth shut.

Alice then morphed back into her dragon from, taking my shirt with her, and flys onto my shoulder, wrapping her tail around the other side of me to stay anchored.

"Okay, see you two later!" Ruby says, the others making similar goodbyes.

"See ya," I wave goodbye over my shoulder, Alice doing something similar with her tail. We exit the dorm room and headed back to our own. Summoning Alice had taken a lot out of me, and I needed rest.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter! Sorry about the rather abrupt stop, it was the best ending I could come up with without this chapter being 20 pages long(real notebook pages, not Word document pages).**

 **Fun fact: Alice was orginally going to be a rabbit, that would eventually gain a human form through maxing out the Modification skill. I changed it, when I realized the dragon resembles Cyan's presonality better.**

 **Fun fact: Cyan called Augentum a rip-off, because in Gaming for Glory, Cobalt's caseworker is named Aurum. Which means gold in I think Latin, whereas Augentum is Latin for Silver.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time, OK is out!**


	8. Shopping trip

**It's OK, Omega is here. Don't really have something to say this time around. . . Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I wake from my slumber, and feel the sun on my skin, deciding it was still too early to wake up, I wrap my arms around my pillow and try to return to sleep. Except, my pillow was oddly warm and started squirming in my arms.

"C-crushing meee."

"Oh shit!" I instantly lose all thoughts of sleep and let Alice go, who then starts taking large breaths of air. "Sorry about that, Alice."

"It's cool," Alice said in her human form, while still wearing my shirt. "Kinda my fault for transforming in my sleep."

"Well," I glance at the clock on my HUD that read 7:16 AM. "We may as well get up, cause my drowziness is gone."

"Same," Alice replies simply.

"Breakfast?"

"Yep"

Saying not much else than that, Alice and I get up from the bed. I switch into my Beacon uniform, and Alice changes into her dragon form. After that Alice hops onto my shoulder, and we head to the cafeteria.

 _We need to get you some clothes today._

 _ **We have been looking for an excuse to go to Vale.**_ I would have gotten some from the Abyss Auction, but I A: had no idea what size Alice was, and B: had no idea what kind of clothes would look right.

The telepathic conversation ended when we enetered the cafeteria. I grabbed my usual bowl full of fruit and got a plate of bacon for Alice. We than spot our friends and walk over to Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Hey Cya-what the hell is that!?" Jaune's greeting turned into a shout of surprise, when he noticed Alice on my shoulder.

"This is Alice, she is my familiar and also a dragon," I state calmly, placing my plates of food on the table and then taking a seat next to Yang. Alice immediatly jumps from my shoulder and starts gobbling down the strips of pork.

"Where'd she come from?" Pyrrha asked, eyeing Alice wearily as the dragon ate her meal.

"My soul," Team JNPR just looks at me with confuson plainly written on their faces. "Long story, you want to hear it ask someone from Team RWBY."

At that point, Alice had finished her meal and jumped back on my shoulder.

"Hey Cy, is the reason Alice stays on your shoulder is so she isn't _dragon_ on the floor?" Yang asks with a grin, causing everyone else to groan.

"Alice," the blue dragon looks at me from her perch. "Care to respond to that?"

 _ **Gladly.**_ Alice jumps from my shoulder, struts over to Yang, and smacks her in the face with her tail.

"OW!"

"Heh heh," I chuckle, and a couple of the others join me. "Oh, that reminds me, could one of the girls come with me to Vale, I need to get Alice some clothes."

"Why would she need clothes?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"Alice," I send the dragon her que, and she morphs into her human form, causing three jaws to drop(Ren just raised his eyebrows a little bit). Alice then takes a seat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Cause of this."

"Okayyy," Jaune said, completly dumbfounded.

"She's so cute!" Nora exclaims.

"How old is she, exactly?" Ren asked in his monotone rivaling Blake's.

"Kinda difficult question," Alice says, causing Nora to squeel at her voice. "This form is physically about seven, I think. Mentally, I'm fifteen, and I was created yesterday."

"Wait a minute," Weiss is the one to speak this time. "Did you just say you were fifteen mentally?"

"Yep."

"Then that means. . ." Blake starts, seemingly coming to the same conclusion that Weiss had. The monochrome duo stares at me with wide eyes, speaking at the same time, they exclaim.

"You're fifteen!"

"Ye-ep," I say, throwing a strawberry in my mouth/

"You're huge!" Yang exclaims.

Something I had noticed as soon as I got there was that, excluding Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Yatsuhashi, I was the tallest person here. Being taller than Jaune, who was 6'2", at 6'3". I was admittedly quite proud of my height.

"YAY, someone the same age as me!" Ruby celebrates with her arms in the air.

"You may actually be older than me, Ruby. My last birthday was. . ." I take a second to remember the date. I really don't check the date much, in my current world and the last. "The day I got here, oddly enough."

"That's gotta be a birthday present to remember," Yang remarks.

"Yeah, probably the best one I've ever gotten," I say honestly.

"Really?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, it sent me here with possibly the coolest and most overpowered ability in existense. While I've been here, I have gotten more friends than I've had in my whole life. I've defeated a monster about twice my size and quite awesome-ly I might add. And I've also gotten an incredibly adorable and awesome little sister," on the last note, I start petting Alice on her head. "Anyway, who's going with me to Vale."

"I can go," Yang says.

"Me too!" Ruby adds cheerfully.

I don't see anyone else offer to go, so I assume that was it. "Okay, cool. Me and Alice will be at the loading docks then. Come by when you're ready."

Alice shifts back to her dragon form and hops onto my shoulder. We walkn out of the cafeteria and head to the loading docks. We then wait about ten minutes, before Ruby and Yang show up, each in their combat outfits.

"Let's head to Vale!" Ruby cheers.

"BANZAI!" Me, Ruby, and Yang shout.

The airship ride down to Vale was uneventful. When we actually got there, we stopped in a nearby park to sort out a plan.

"Okay, I need a bunch of stuff from a couple places. So, just take Alice to a clothing store and get some stuff. Here's about. . ." I reach into my inventory and pull out a bunch of lien. "1000 Lien, go get whatever she'll need. If you need anymore, Alice has acess to my inventory. When you guys finish getting stuff, just tell Alice and she'll tell me to meet you guys back here. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where did you get _that_ much Lien?" Yang asked, eyeing the large stack of cards.

"I fought grimm," Ruby and Yang just stare at me blankly. "You never play an RPG before? Whenever I kill something, It'll drop some cash and sometimes another random drop."

"So, Cyan. . ." Yang looks up at me with fluttering eyelashes.

"If there's anything left after you guys get Alice some clothes, you can go nuts," I deadpan at the blonde berserker.

Alice switches to her human form. Thankfully, it wasn't very windy today, so the dress could pass off as a dress for the time being.

"See you guys later," I start to walk away from the trio of girls, and as I was walking away I heard Alice say something that made me snicker.

"Put me in anything pink, and I will barbecue you."

* * *

It had been about an hour after I left that I noticed something rather troubling.

My shopping trip had started off pretty well. I had gotten some clothes other than my beacon uniform to wear. It was essentially the outfit I had the original Cyan wear **(A/N: just look at my profile picture)** with some minor differences. The first was that instead of a black sweatshirt, I choose a black hooded-jacket. I also picked out a belt that was like the one I wore in the old world **(A/N: google image 'Rope D-ring belt')**.

After that I went from store to store for random things. Some black and red leather, a sewing machine, a _ton_ of lightning dust, and some other random things. I then went to some bookstores to find some books on dust-infused clothing, and that's when I discovered my problem.

At first I thought it was just the store I was in, but then I checked another, and another, and another.

 _Alice, we have a serious problem._

 _ **What is it?**_

 _I can't find any form of manga anywhere!_

 _ **Please tell me you're joking!**_

 _Sadly, no._

 _ **NOOOOOOO!**_

 _My thoughts exactly._

 _ **This must be rectified immediatly!**_

 _So, buy a shit ton of manga, anime, and light novels and then show them to every one of our friends?_

 _ **Sounds like a plan. Oh, me, Ruby, and Yang are done shopping.**_

 _Cool, I'll be at the meet-up point in five then._

 _ **Roger.**_

I head to the meet-up point and Alice was indeed wearing new clothes. Alice was wearing a orange sun-dress with an white belt at the waist with a pair of black shoes. I immediatly rush forward and pull her into a hug.

"Awww, kawaii imouto-chan!"

"Put me down, you weeaboo!" Alice exlcaims.

"I'm not a weeaboo!" I retort, while compling with Alice's request. I'm not a weeaboo, I have japanese blood in my veins, I cannot by definition be a weeaboo.

"Was that old minstraili?" Yang asked, her arms full of bags. I have a feeling that there isn't a single lien left of the money I gave her. Ruby was also holding a couple bags, but at the very least she looked a little guilty about it.

"Yeah, I speak it fluently and technically Alice does too," It was interesting to find out that Minstral was essentially the Aisa of Remnant or at least parts of it.

"That's cool," Yang says.

"It was hard as hell to learn, though," I admit. "Anyway, let's head back to the airships before they stop running for the day."

We head to the airship, where I offered to put Ruby and Yang's things in my inventory for the time being. The ride back was a little boring, so I decide to prove or disprove a theory of mine.

"Hey Yang," the mentioned blonde lifts her head up in my direction. "Is there such a thing as someone having two semblances."

"Yeah, although it's incredibly rare for someone to have two semblances." Yang then gets a proud grin on her face. "Yours truly is actually one of those people."

"Really?" I try to act surprised, but I could already guess what the two of them were.

"Yep, the more hits I take, the more damage I can dish out, and when I'm angry I start to produce flames from my body."

"That's interesting," I tell Yang, while having a conversation with Alice in my head.

 _ **Neo makes a lot more sense now.**_

 _Yeah, one of her semblances has to be illusions, while the other has to be teleportation._

 _ **That's going to be a bitch to fight.**_

 _Yeah and her semblances will be annoying as well._

 _ **Heh heh.**_

The conversation ended, when the airship docked and we got off. I gave Yang and Ruby their things, and they headed back to their dorm.

Me and Alice also head to our dorm. So that Alice could practice some of the skillbooks I just got, and so that I could workout while she did

* * *

 **Just let you guys know, I am actually 15 IRL and my birthday was the day that I originally published this, the fact that it was also when Gaming for Glory was published is just a coincidence. Also, the dual semblances theory is something I actually think could be true, since Yang being able to convert damage to power and to produce flames when she's angry is two different abilities. Same thing with Neo, illusions and teleportation are not the same ability. I got the idea from GateMasterGreen's story 'Phantom rose' go check it out.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will see you next time, OK is out.**


	9. THIS IS HALLOWEEN

_**What's this?! What's this?! A new chapter so soon!**_  
 _ **What's this?! What's this?! Omega starting the chapter in song, what a loon!**_  
 _ **What's this?! I can't believe my eyes!**_  
 _ **A halloween special on the rise!**_  
 _ **Wake up, reader, this isn't fair! What's this?!**_

 **I in no way regret that. Anyway, so yeah, I've made a little halloween special for you all. I'm pretty sure you'll understand what it'll contain. I mean what else do you get when you combine video games with a holiday based on scaring people. Mwahahahahaha.**

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Alice, get the door!" I yell, not very happy at being woken up.

"I would if you weren't choking the life out of me, again!"

"Oops, sorry," I let go of Alice and look out the window from my bed. It was pitch black outside.

 _Who the hell is waking me up in the middle of the night?_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I get up from my bed, and make my way towards the door. When I open it Ozpin is standing there with his mug in hand. "Oh Ozpin, little late for a visit isn't it?"

"It's actually noon."

"Wait, seriously?!" I check the clock on my HUD, and it was really noon, 12:27 to be exact. "Then why is it..."

"That's why I'm here," Ozpin tells me, taking a sip from his mug. "May I come in?"

"Of course," I wave the headmaster into my dorm. "Alice get up, Ozpin is here."

" _Yaaawwwwnnn_ , okay," Alice rises from the bed in a set of black diamond-themed pajamas.

"And who would this be?" Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh right, you haven't met yet." _Although, I thought that Ozpin saw all in this school._ "This is Alice, my familiar and a dragon."

"I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you ," Ozpin offers his hand.

"Likewise," Alice accepts the headmasters gesture and shakes his hand.

"And did you say dragon?" Alice just shifts from her human form to her dragon form and then back again. "Interesting."

"You had something to tell me, headmaster?"

"Ah yes," Ozpin takes another sip from his mug. "The first problem is the odd occurence of it still being dark out, despite the hour. We've also noticed that there is fog around a certain part of the Emerald forest with a chilling presense around that area, that has detered anyone who has tried to enter."

 _ **This doesn't sound good.**_

"Even the creatures of grimm seem hesitant to enter this particular area."

 _Alice, check my Ipod to see what day it is on Earth._

"We sent one of the staff to investigate the area, and whereas they weren't able to enter the area, they did find this rather odd note." Ozpin starts to reach into his coat for what I could only guess was the mentioned note.

 _ **Cy. . . It's the 31st of October.**_

 _Oh fuck me up the ass with Nevermore feather._

Ozpin takes out the note, but I already had about 8 ideas of what it looked like.

It was a small note on tattered paper, what was on it was a picture of a featureless figure standing in the middle of a bunch of trees.

 **[An event quest has been triggered!]**

"FUCK!" I shout, putting my head between my hands.

"I assume by your reaction that you have heard of this situation before?" Ozpin asks, although I could see the tiniest hints of grin on his face.

"Yes, I do sadly," I take the note from Ozpin and look at the quest details.

 **Event quest: The eight pages**  
 **Collect the eight pages 1/8 [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **Reward: ?, +10,000 Lien, +50,000 EXP**

"Do you mind if I borrow Team RWBY for this?"

"Just make sure they come back alive," with that Ozpin leaves me to my moanings of 'Why me?'

* * *

"Can I ask why you wanted _us_ to help you with this?" Weiss asked in her usual princessy(read bitchy) tone.

"Well Weiss," I start to explain as I stand with Alice and Team RWBY in front of the Emerald forest. "You and Yang have a special set of abilities that can help a lot with this mission, and you guys are a package deal, so... _And I also may or definetly do not want to do this alone_." The last part was whispered, and that moment I had forgotten about Blake's faunus hearing.

"What was that last bit?" Blakes asks with the beginnings of a smirk.

"Nothing!" I answer quickly.

 _ **And although we can't say it aloud, it's also because of Blakes night vision**_

"So, what exactly are we going up against?" Yang asked.

I take an audible gulp as I answer. "Fear, we are going up against pure fear."

"That's not very reassuring," Weiss mentions.

"Not supposed to be," before they could change their minds, I quickly push the four of them into the forest with me. "Anyway, let's get going!"

The fog enevelops our small group as we enter and I could hear the sound of feet stomping in the back ground.

 _I have never been so grateful for Gamer's mind._

 _ **I have a feeling we'll be thinking that a lot during this quest.**_

"Alice, could you give us a light?" Alice automatically complies and forms a small fireball in her hand, the light getting rid of some of the darkness.

We eventually come across an oddly-shaped tree with branches jutting in every direction. On this tree is another one of the notes.

 _'HELP ME!'_

The members of Team RWBY are noticebly, and undertsandibly, disturbed by the note.

"What's going on?" Blake asks, her voice saying that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Long story short, 'The Gamer' kinda screwed me over and now we have to collect the other six notes that will be scattered throughout this area," I explain.

"That doesn't seem too hard," Ruby says, the naivety clear in her voice, even if she doesn't notice it.

"It won't be," I get a cold chill and turn around, I point behind Team RWBY and they follow my line of sight. "And that is why."

A figure stood there in a nice suit, his face completly white and featureless, six tentacles of pure shadow flicker behind him. This was the king of horror, the Slender man.

His presense has petrified Team RWBY, all of them shaking and barely able to get any words out.

"W-what i-is -" Blake starts to stutter out a question, but static starts to fill our sights.

"EVERYONE RUN!" My shout shakes them out of their fear and they all start to run, thankfully in the same direction.

We continue running for a couple mintues, but stop to catch our breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Weiss screeches, hurting mine, Blake's, and Alice's ears.

"That was the Slender man," I state simply, Gamer's mind working overtime to kill my fear. "And if we don't find those other six pages, it will either kill us or drive us completly insane."

"Then let's get going!" Yang shouts, holding the still-shaking Ruby to her chest.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

It took some time and more than a few close calls, only surviving because of Weiss's glyphs or Yang's explosive shots, but we managed to collect five more notes. Unfortunately, our search for the notes led us to an abandoned building resembling a communal shower.

"Where'd this come from?" Ruby asked.

"Same place those trucks, rocks, and walls came from, 'The Gamer'," I tell her, for once regretting having this ability.

We enter the building and quickly search for the note. We find it on the floor in they very back of the building.

 _'Can't Run'_

 **[Event quest has been updated!]**

 **Event quest: The eight pages**  
 **Find the eight pages 8/8 [X]**  
 **Escape the forest alive [ ]**  
 **Reward: ?, +10,000 Lien, +50,000 EXP**

At that moment the fog gets incredibly thick, even in the building, aand static starts filling my vision. Realizing what was about to happen, I rush over to my emergency plan.

"YANG!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," and then I yank on her hair, _hard_.

The room seems to freeze for a couple seconds, before Yang's eyes turn blood red and then. . .

"RAAAAAARRRRGH!"

Yang explodes.

This thankfully gets rid of the building, giving everyone plenty of room to run. I quickly yell out. . .

"Run for it!"

Before I start to run for my life, although for a different reason than the others. Having an angry Yang running after me is perhaps the most terrifying thing to ever happen to me, even _with_ Gamer's mind. I'm pretty sure I saw Slender man appear and then disappear when he saw Yang. That at least made me smile, when I was running.

Eventually we all make it out of the forest and as soon as we do, the fog clears and it goes from night to day in a second.

 **Event quest completed! The eight pages**  
 **Reward: Slender man Contract, +10,000 Lien, +50,000 EXP**

The resulting EXP gain caused me to level up ten times, which gave me the following message.

 **[Reaching level 10 has increased the power of your familiar!]**

 _POW_

Before I could observe the changes to Alice, I was sent flying through the air with a pain on my cheeck, only stopping when I hit a tree.

 _Oh right, forgot about Yang._

 _ **Not really someone to forget about in this situation.**_

 _Screw you, Alice_

 _ **Didn't know you were into incest, Cy. Or would it be selfcest in this situation?**_

I was going to retort, but Yang pulls me up by my shirt, vengeance burning in her eyes. "Why the _fuck_ did you do that?!"

"I had to, otherwise Slender man would have killed us," I respond as fast as I could, feeling an odd sense of Deja-Vu.

"Explain, _NOW_!" Yang demands, her eyes still blazing red, but her grip on my shirt slightly loosening.

"Slender and the eight pages was orginally a video game, and whenever someone would finish finding the eight pages in the game, Slender man would show up and kill them, presumably."

"Presumably?" Blake adds, having calmed down enough to join the conversation.

"Well, he either kills you or drives you so completly insane that you are never the way you used to be, again."

"Still doesn't explain, why you thought it was a good idea to _YANK ON MY HAIR!_ " Yang growls.

"Well, I needed some form of explosion to get the Slender man away from us for a couple seconds, so that we could get away. My Lightning Dragon Roar is too centered to do it, so I just chose the living grenade with the very noticeable pin." I explain with a metaphor that probably didn't help the sitaution.

Yang growls again, but Ruby puts her hand on Yang's shoulder, visibly calming the blonde berserker. Yang eventually drops me onto the ground and releases a sigh. "I guess, since you did it to save our lives, you get a pass. Just this once!" I get up from the ground, but Yang punches me down once I do. "Just wanted to get one last punch in."

"We good now?" I ask, I really don't think I could take anymore of an angry Yang.

"Yeah, we're good," Yang gives me her hand and I graciously take it. Once, I'm off the ground, Yang looks at her teammates. "Can we go back to Beacon, now?"

"Definietly," they all say at once.

* * *

Later, when it was _actually_ night outside, I go back to the forest with Alice right behind me, which made me remember something.

"Didn't you get an upgrade?"

"Yeah," Alice answers simply.

"Then why. . ."

"My transformation spell lets me chose the size of my form, my ability to choose an older form increased, but that doesn't mean I can't still be all small and adorable. My dragon form on the other hand. . ." Instead of saying anything, Alice just shifts to her dragon form. What used to be the size of a small puppy was now the size of a adult German Sheperd, her wing span also increased from 3ft to 6ft. I also noticed her back had some small spines on it, and her tail looked more like a weapon now.

"Well that's awesome and terrifying at the same time." I state with a bit of pride.

 _ **I know right?**_ Then Alice shifts back to the seven year old body. "FYI, if you want me to pick an older body, were going to need some bigger clothes.

"I can handle that," and then we pay attention to what we actually came out there for.

I take out of my inventory one of the rewards from the event quest, the 'Slender man Contract', which was actually the eight pages in a neat little pile. I use observe on the pages to see the instructions.

 **Slender man Contract-** _ **Draw a pentagram surrounded by a circle in the ground in a forest when it's dark. Light five candles and put them at each point of the pentagram. Then, put the papers in the middle of the pentagram and then wait.**_

I follow the instructions to the letter. I wait a total of five seconds, before the candles go out and the pages are swallowed by darkness, and from that darkness emerges the Slender man.

 _ **You wish for power, mortal?**_ A gravelly voice speaks into my mind, sounding vaguely british.

"I do," I speak confidently, Gamer's mind calming my emotions.

 _ **Be warned, if you accept this power, then you will eventually be swallowed by madness. Do you still want this power?**_

"I do," and I swear I heard a smirk in response.

 _ **Very well, mortal.**_ Slender man raises his hand and darkness fills my vision and my knees buckle.

I feel Alice supporting me as the darkness starts to clear from my vision. When it disappears, I notice that Slender man is gone and I have some skill notifications.

 **[A new skill has been learned! Shadow step(active)]**

 **[Shadow step(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **Being able to move from shadow to shadow like a ghost. Range increases when it gets darker.**_ **]**

 **[A new skill has been learned! Shadow tendrils(active)]**

 **[Shadow tendrils(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **The ability orginally used by the king of horror, Slender man. When used, tendrils of pure shadow will appear from any part of your body, following your commans mentally.**_  
 **Max number of tendrils: 4]**

 **[A new skill has been learned! Fear(active)]**

 **[Fear(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **The basic human instinct that causes people to do various things from running to trying to ride themselves of it. Using this skill, you can inact this most basic instinct in anything you set your eyes on.**_ **]**

 _ **That whole 'madness' thing will be nullified by Gamer's Mind, right?**_

 _I sincerly hope so, cause other wise, I am most definently screwed. But for now. . ._ An incredibly feral grin appears on my face, and I start to shake from excitement. _I have some new tricks to practice._

* * *

 **Before anyone says or thinks anything, I have never played Slender man, I just took some notes off wikipedia and google to make this, so I'm sorry if this doesn't represent the game very well. Oh, and this is the upload for this week, so the next one will be on the eleventh of November.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you next time, OK is out.**


	10. A long time coming

**It's OK, Omega is here. This is my tenth chapter and weirdly enough probably my longest chapter as well. Before the actual chapter starts, I just want to say this, this is** _ **long**_ **time coming.**

 **Guest(chapter 8): Don't we all?**

* * *

It had been about 6 days since the Slender man fiasco. I had spent about three of those days, upping my talisman skill, trying to creat what amounts to a dream catcher. Due to the fact that members of Team RWBY(specifically Ruby and Weiss) were having Slender man-induced nightmares, and I felt bad since it was my fault. I did eventually get the talisman and Team RWBY was incredibly grateful, Ruby even hugged me. Boosting the skill had also given me a new class that I put in my Sub-Class slot.

I had spent the other two days working out, while Alice practiced the skills Slender man had given me. On the sixth day I.E. today, Alice came with me to the gym to see if working out at the same time would cut the time it took to up the stat in half. Long story short, it did, and my current stats were as follows.

 **Cyan F. Matu Level: 11 EXP: 784/10000**  
 **HP: 12700/12700 MP: 300/300 SP: 10500/10500**  
 **Class: Brawler- +20 STR, +20 VIT**  
 **Sub-Class: Onmyoudou Priest- -50% time to talisman creation**  
 **Title: Puncher- +20% damage to hand-to-hand skills**

 **Currency: 16428 Lien**

 **Stats: STR: 57**  
 **DEX: 40**  
 **VIT: 65**  
 **INT: 30**  
 **WIS: 20**  
 **LUC: 6**

 **Free Points: 34**

After finishing the workout, Alice and I were going back to our dorm room, at least I was, Alice was resting in my inventory. Something that sparked my curiosity a bit.

 _Hey Alice_

 _ **'Sup**_

 _What's it like in our inventory?_

 _ **Hmm. . .It's kinda like space in a way, I just float in a black empty space. It's also kinda warm in here, but not enough to make me sleepy.**_

 _What if you try to get something from our inventory, while_ in _our inventory?_

 _ **Never tried that before, give me a sec.**_ Alice goes quiet for a couple seconds, most likely trying what I asked. _**Huh, interesting. All I have to do is think of what I want, while I'm in here and it'll just appear.**_

 _Alice, hold that thought._

I look ahead of me in the hallway I was in, there was someone lying face-first with blood pooling next to them. I immediatly rush over and when I was closer, I saw a pair of brown bunny ears.

"Velvet!" Once I'm right next to her, I lean onto the ground and carefully flip her over. There's blood running down her face and her left leg was twisted at an odd angle.

 _ **The hell happened?!**_ Alice shouts in my mind, jumping out of my inventory.

 _Well, I can make a guess._ Over to the left of me was a large staircase that went up a couple floors. _Her aura should've protected her! Was it just that big of a fall?_ I shake away my thoughts in favor of actually making the bunny girl up.

"Velvet. . .Velvet," I start to shake the girl lightly which, thank Oum, caused her to stur.

"Ow. . .C-cyan, w-what are you d-OW!" Velvet tries to get up, but immediatly goes back down from pain.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, just stay still for now," I didn't know much about medicine, but thankfully 'The Gamer' makes stuff like that so much easier. I look over at Velvet's broken leg and then to Alice, she instantly knows my plan and nods. I carefully move Velvet's head to my lap. While doing that, I notice, while her left ear was standing up straight like it usually does, her right one was hanging lifelessly.

 _Shit, her ear's damaged._

 _ **The irony of that is just painful!**_

 _Not the time Alice!_ Alice says nothing more and moves to the injured leg.

"Okay, Alice is going to reset your leg, so uhh. . . bite down on this," I take Alpha from my inventory and offer Velvet the handle, which she bites down on. I didn't know why she didn't have her aura, but since she didn't, this was going to hurt like hell.

Alice made the move and reset the leg, causing Velvet to let out a muffled scream. Alice checked and gave me a thumbs-up, telling me the bone had been reset from what she could see. I take Alpha out of Velvet's mouth and switch the weapon for a healing potion, the only one I had that was high-level, but it was worth it.

I hold her damaged ear straight, while I hand her the potion. "Drink this, please," Velvet takes the red liquid and starts to sip it. The effects are instantaneous, her ear starts standing on her own, the cut on her head stopped bleeding, and her leg seems to have relaxed.

As Velvet finishes the drink, in her state of temporary calm, she says, "Taste like rasberries."

"I thought it'd be cherry, honestly," I admit.

 _ **Maybe it's preference?**_

 _At the moment it doesn't matter._ I shake away from the random topic, and help Velvet to her feet. She wobbles for a second, but stands firm, making Alice and I smile widely. The smile dissapears, however, when I remember my earlier confusion.

"Velvet, what happened?" Velvet shrinks in on herself and her usual stutter comes out as she answers.

"N-nothing, I just tripped and fell down the stairs," Velvet offers a forced smile, which I don't fall for.

"Velvet, we both know that's bullshit," I state bluntly. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Velvet sees my face and seems to realize, I wasn't accepting a half-assed lie, and sighs. "I-it was Team CRDL, I was on my way back from combat class, s-so my aura was low. They saw me as I passed the stairs and Cardin pushed me, my low aura shattered after the first few hits and I took the rest as I fell."

Velvet has her head down and is fidgeting nervously, before she could say anything I pull her into a hug, and after a few seconds she stops shaking.

"It's okay, Velvet, I promise," I let go of Velvet, which took a lot of willpower on my part, and turn to Alice. "Alice make sure Velvet gets to her dorm safely."

"Roger," Alice said with a salute.

"I-i'll be fine, you don't have to-"

"Velvet, you could have died from that fall," I say seriously. "You may be fine now, but I'd be a sorry excuse of a friend if I leave you alone without knowing your safe."

Velvet says nothing in response, merely starting to walk up the stairs with Alice following.

Once, they were out of sight, I let electricity cackle throughout my body, and head for a very specific location.

* * *

[Alice POV]

It wasn't long after we split from Cyan that Velvet broke the silence.

"Are you Cyan's sister?"

"Oh right, we haven't met yet," Velvet shakes her head in response. "You're close, I'm Cyan's familiar."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's a familiar?"

"A piece of Cyan's soul, everything that makes him, him, given a physical form usually in the form of an animal," Velvet seems a little shocked by this. "It doesn't do any damage to Cyan for me to exist for me to come into existence in case that's your concern."

"Didn't you say that most familiar's are animals?"

"Yes, I just have magic that let's me look human, my real form is-" I take a second to morph into my dragon form, I hadn't been in this form for a while. Since I had gotten that power-up my dragon form doesn't fit on Cyan's shoulder, so I mainly go in human form.

Velvet seems frightened of my new scaly appearance, but eventually she puts her hand near my head very slowly. Rolling my eyes at her hesitation, I lean forward, and the top of my head makes contact with her hand.

 _Aaahhhh, this always feels good!_ A deep rumbling goes through my chest, slightly surprising me. _Huh, apparently I can purr, good to know._

After a couple minutes, I remember that Cy had given me a mission. I morph back into my human form, causing Velvet to pull her hand back.

"S-sorry," Velvet says.

 _That is beyond moe._ "It's fine, Velvet, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just we should probably get you to your dorm."

"R-right."

We continue walking, no conversation popping up, until we make it back to Velvet's dorm.

"This is my dorm," Velvet tells me.

"Gotcha, I gotta get back to Cy then," I tell the rabbit faunus. "It feels weird not being by him."

"W-wait, where did Cyan go?" Velvet asks.

"Don't worry, he just had something important to take care of," I tell her. I don't think she would like hearing that Cyan was going to fight Team CRDL for her.

"Alright," Velvet tells me as she walks into her dorm. "Goodbye, Alice."

"See ya, Velvet," I wave goodbye, and start heading back to Cyan.

* * *

I silently stand in the elevator to Ozpin's tower, barely containing my rage. When the metal doors open, I walk out of the elevator, and walk straight up to the set of doors that lead to Ozpin.

 **SLAM!**

I push the doors wide open, a little too pissed for formalities. I instantly see a shocked Goodwitch, and a stoic as always Ozpin.

" ," Ozpin greets. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a fight with Team CRDL," I state, not going to take no for an answer. "Today."

"You can not just barge in here and demand a fight, when classes have already ended for the week! If you want to fight you'll have to wait like all the other students," Goodwitch shouts at me.

"I'm just doing this as a courtesy," I tell the two of them, putting slight confusion onto their faces. "I will be fighting them today, and if it isn't an official match, I _will_ kill them."

Goodwitch looks like she's about to say something, but Ozpin raises a hand to stop her, then turns his attention back to me. "That is not something you should joke about, ."

"Do these eyes look like their joking." **(A/N: points to who ever gets that reference.)**

Ozpin seems to understand my determination and nods. "Very well, Professor Goodwitch, go prepare the arena for a match."

"Yes sir," Goodwitch says, although she seems hesitant to, and walks out of the room.

"Would you mind if there were spectators?" Ozpin asks me.

"That will just make it all the more satisfying!" I tell the headmaster with a wolf grin.

"I will make the preaparations, then," Ozpin says. "Go get whatever you need and head to the sparring arena."

"Got it," I start to walk out, but I stop when I remember something. "Headmaster, did you see what had happened to Velvet Scaraltina?"

"No, I did not, but I have a feeling she is the reason you're doing this."

"She is."

"And if I had known?"

"Then, I would have done everything in my power to see every bone in your body broken," I say as serious as I could. "Not that I could have done much."

After saying that, I take my leave. When in the elevator back down, Alice speaks into my head.

 _ **Hey Cy, I got Velvet back to her dorm.**_

 _Good, meet me at the sparring arena._

 _ **On it.**_

With that, Alice goes silent, and I start making mental preparations for my fight.

* * *

I stand in the arena with my arms crossed, waiting for my opponents to show up.

I was currently wearing my newest weapon, which was a leather duster with a hood attached to it that extended to my ankles. The duster was black with red lines around the chest and arms. The hood covered my face up to my top of my jaw ending with a design resembling fangs. I also had a pair of black leather gloves to go with it, and of course the entire thing was infused with lightning dust, making it more durable and boosting my electrical attacks by 50%. The name of my creation was Greed's Armor.

As i stood in the middle of the arena, more and more people started to show up. Even Team RWBY and JNPR showed up, even with my emotions boiling with rage, I wave at my friends from my spot. They immediatly waved back, and Nora started shouting about breaking Cardin's legs. I assume that Alice told them, what was going on.

 _Speaking of which. . ._ Apparently ever since I had seen Velvet, I had gotten an alert for a quest and just hadn't noticed.

 **Quest: Avenger**  
 **Heal Velvet Scarlatina [X]**  
 **Organize a fight with Team CRDL [X]**  
 **Defeat Team CRDL [ ]**  
 **Bonus objective: Break Cardin Winchester's legs [ ]**  
 **Reward: +25,000 EXP, +15,000 Lien, +title 'Avenger'**

While I was waiting, I was playing my 'Rage' playlist. The constant sound of rock music had my blood boiling in anticipation.

'I don't wanna believe I'm empty, I don't wanna believe I'm wrong!'

Just as the last song on my playlist ended, Team CRDL finally entered the arena. Each of them carrying their weapons and a smug smile. Something I would be more than happy to wipe off their faces.

At their arrival, I pull the hood of Greed's Armor over my face, and through the eye holes I see Goodwitch announce the rules.

"Today's match will be between Cyan Matu-"

"Cyan F. Matu," I correct the professor, the middle initial is important to me.

Goodwitch glares at me, something I easily shrug off, and continues. "Cyan F. Matu and the members of Team CRDL. The match will go on until all members of Team CRDL have their aura gauges go into red or until the same happens to Cyan."

Five aura counters go onto the screen, all of them green.

"Is everyone ready?" Goodwitch asks.

"You're going down like the animal you are!" Cardin shouts in response to Goodwitch.

"I'm just going to say this for you," I tell them. "This is gonna hurt."

 **[Playing 'This is gonna hurt' by Sixx AM]**

 _Not what I meant, but I'll take it._

"Begin!" Goodwitch announces.

Cardin seems intent on finishing this quickly, since right at the start he slams his mace into the ground, sending a dust explosion rocketing in my direction.

 _Shadow Step_. Darkness fills my vision for a fraction of a second and then I was standing behind Team CRDL.

"My turn," I grin malicously as they start start to turn towards me. "Lightning Dragon Iron FIST!"

Cardin goes flying as my lightning-infused fist slams into his chest plate. Dive and Sky react by swinging their weapons ay my head, but I do a Neo-style(matrix Neo, not RWBY Neo) dodge and avoid ther attacks. As the two of them recover from their attack, I sweep my leg out and send them to the ground.

As Russel moves in to slash at me with his knives, I decide to test another theory. I send electricity surging into my nervous system, causing my perception of everything to slow.

 **[STR and DEX have doubled for 10 minutes]**

I meet Russel's assault head on, each of his slashes being deflected by my fists, I also threw in some attacks of my own, the last one sending him flying through the air.

"RAAAAHH!" With an incredibly stupid battlecry, Cardin's mace comes at me from behind, but I sidestep away. As he finishes his swing, I take Cardin's arm and throw him over my shoulder.

Sky rushes at me, stabbing at me with his lance. I start to get in close, using my palms to deflect each thrust of the spear. When I get into close-range, I pull my fist back and then thrust forward.

"Kaiser Impact!" With an explosion of electricity, Sky is sent flying through the air.

"Sky Lark has been eleminated!" Goodwitch announces, just as I was moving onto my next target.

I run torwards mohawk boy and jump into the air, my left leg raised high above my head. With a widening of my grin, I come crashing down onto Russel's head. The impact shattered some of the floor and made Russel bounce off, which gave me an opportunity to. . .

"SHORYUKEN!" Do that. Russel followed his teammates example and went flying, landing on top of Sky, making me snicker.

"Russel Thrush has been eliminated!"

 _Two down, one to go._ I move onto Dove, intent on saving Cardin for last.

The brown-haired jackass fires shots from his broadsword, a majority of the shots hitting their mark, pissing me off again.

"So, you want to play long-range, huh?" I concentrate electricty into my hands, creating what looked like a lightning version of my katars. "Cyan Style: Kaiser wave!"

I fling my arms at Dove, sending the electricity flying at him, both attacks being too fast for Dove to dodge. I grin when I see the scorch marks on his armor as he landed next to his teammates.

"Dove Bronzewing has been eliminated!"

 _Now Cardin's the last one left._ Speaking of, Cardin appears behind me with another dumbass warcry, swinging his mace hard towards my head.

I didn't try to dodge, favoring to just grab the mace by the hilt before it could connect. Normally doing something like that, or at least the way I did it, would have broken my arm, but thanks to a little skill called 'Shadow Tendrils' I slowed the attack enough for me to stop it fairly easily.

Taking adavantage of Cardin's shock at being so easily stopped, I rip his weapon from his grasp and throw it across the arena. I then, decide it was an _excellent_ time to monologue.

"You know," I rip my hood off my head and show Cardin my rage-filled eyes, which thanks to my 'Fear' skill, nearly scared the shit out of him. "There's this thing about dragons that I feel everyone should know, and that's that they are very protective of the things close to them." I take a step forward, as Cardin takes a step back. "So, if you were to say violently hurt someone close to them, you better pray to whatever god you can think of that your death is painless. So, in short, don't fuck with a dragon!"

With that last little paraphrasing down, I charge all my remaining electricty(the amount I could spare, so I wouldn't be eliminated) into my nerves and fists.

 **[STR and DEX has been tripled for 2 minutes]**

"Cyan Style, Kaiser Gatling!" I start throwing punch after punch at Cardin's body, so many that I couldn't count and I doubt the audience could see more than a flash of light. Eventually my barrage comes to a stop with my SP gauge(apparently sending dozens of rage-fueled punches at someone is very tiring, who knew?) and Cardin fell to the ground with whisps of smoke coming off his blackened armor.

"Cardin Winchester has been eliminated!" Goodwitch announces, surprise in her voice, giving me a surge of pride. "The winner is Cyan F. Matu!"

As soon as Goodwitch announces that, clapping erupts throughout the arena and I get a couple notifications. I take a theatrical bow to the aurdience and check my new notifications.

 **[Through a specific action, a new skill has been learned! Cyan Style: Kaiser Wave(active)]**

 **[Cyan Style: Kaiser Wave(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **By sending electricity into a user's hands, they can fling it at the a target at a speed nearing the speed of light. Based off the 'Chaos Wave' skill from Devil Survior**_ **]**

 **[Through a specific action, a new skill has been learned! Cyan Style: Kaiser Gatling(active)]**

 **[Cyan Style: Kaiser Gatling(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **A seiries of consecutive punches that are powered by electricity. A homage to Monkey D. Luffy's 'Gum Gum Gatling' attack.**_ **]**

 **[Through a specific action, a new skill has been learned! _(active)]**

 _A nameless skill, huh?_

 **[_(active) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **A technique that involves sending hundreds of thousands of volts of electricty through the user's nervouse system. Can be stacked.**_ **]**

 **[What would you like to name this skill?]**

I take a second to consider a name, before I come to a perfect answer. _**BOOST**_ _._

 **[Skill name accepted]**

I dismiss the various info boxes, when I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"CYANNNNN!" I look just in time to see Ruby tackle hug me. "That was such a cool fight!"

"Nice job, blueberry," Yang teasingly compliments.

"It was a okay fight," Weiss 'hmph's.

Both Blake and Ren give me a thumbs-up.

"That was awesome, dude!" Jaune sends me a high-five, that I happily reciprocate.

"That was an amazing fight, you should be proud," Pyrrha tells me.

"You didn't break his legs," Nora pouts.

"Care to look again," I point over to Cardin, who was just starting to stir. He starts to get up, and as soon as he's on his feet. . .

 **CRACK! SNAP!**

He falls back down with a scream.

 **Quest Complete! Avenger**  
 **Reward: +25,000 EXP, +15,000 Lien, +title 'Avenger'**

 **[You have leveled up! You have leveled up!]**

 **Avenger: All stats will boost by 20% for 5 seconds, when a part member takes damage**

At the sight(and sound) of Cardin's legs breaking into pieces Nora and Yang birst out laughing, while the others raise an eyebrow at me.

"You ever see one of those movies, where someone will cut something so fast that it won't fall apart until seconds afterwards?" They all nod in response. "I just did the same thing, except with my fists."

They all just stare dumb-founded at me.

"Well, if you excuse me," I straighten an imaginary tie. "I have a bunny girl to check up on."

They all said goodbyes as Alice and I leave the area.

* * *

With Alice hanging out in my inventory, I knock on Team CFVY's dorm door a total of three times, seconds later a familiar fashionista pokes her head out.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Velvet," I say, trying not be intimidated by the girl who uses a minigun like a handbag.

"And you are?" Coco says with a raised eyebrow.

"Cyan F. Matu, at your service," I tell her with a theatrical bow.

Coco starts looking me over behind her shades(I guess) and nods. "Alright, give me a sec."

The door closes, only to open back up a few seconds later. Standing there was Velvet, her presense instantly put a smile on my face.

"Hi Cyan," Velvet smiles at me.

"Hey Velvet, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

 _ **Among other things.**_

 _Shut it._

"I'm fine that drink you gave me helped a lot, there isn't any pain at all," Velvet tells me with a smile.

"That's great!" I smile back, and then silence falls between us.

 _ **Dude, you better do it now.**_

 _I know, I know!_

"U-um, if that's all-" Velvet starts to go back into her dorm.

"A-actually," I start to stutter out of nervousness. "I-i was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

 _ **Wow, maybe we should start calling you crimson with how red your face is at the moment.**_

 _Shut it!_

"I would love to!" Velvet gives me a heart-melting smile and I nearly go 'Blue screen of death' for a second.

"R-really?" I manage to squeek out, but I quickly shake my head of any doubt. "T-then how about tommorow, we can head to Vale, get something to eat?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then," Velvet then walks back into her dorm, closing the door behind her.

"See you then!"

I walk out of the dormitory in a slight daze, Alice popping out of my inventory in her human form.

"Get it out of your system now, Cy," Alice tells me with a shit-eating grin.

"I DID IT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I start cheering like a lunatic. "FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

 **I don't care if you call me a copycat, Velvet is best waifu.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the fight scene, it was oh-so-satisfying to write. For anyone wondering, the reason Cyan didn't get the Shoryuken as a skill is because he just uppercutted Russel, it wasn't the actual Shoryuken.**

 **I hope you gusy enjoyed! See you next time, OK is out!**


	11. Awkward

**It's OK, Omega is here. And I have brought the newest chapter of A Game Worth Dying For with me. I'm kinda dissapointed that last chapter didn't get the best of responses compared to the others, but I'll just shrug it off for now. Ya win some, ya lose some.**

 **The Archmage: Roman is an awesome villain, but I already have plans for his semblance. Plans that won't come into effect until we hit volume 3, so you'll have to wait awhile.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

About five minutes has passed, since my little victory screech, and I was currently pushed up against a wall. I was full ready to puch the person who pushed me, but I calmed when I saw who it was, that person being Coco Adel.

"I never introduced myself," the fashionista said with a certain coldness in her voice. "My name's Coco and I am the leader of Team CFVY."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'd shake your hand, but I am currently pressed against a wall," I say with a grin.

Coco seems to be amused by this, her scowl being replaced with a small smile. "Heh, cute, I was just curious as to why you asked Velvet out? Just trying to make sure you aren't a racist asshole trying to break a girl's heart."

"I asked her out, because she's cute and I want to know her better," I answer honestly, before raising an eyebrow at Coco. "But did you not notice the set of wolf ears on my head?"

"What wolf ears?" Coco asked raising an eyebrow.

My hand immediatly goes to my head, and I am shocked to not feel the pair of wolf ears I had grown so accostumed to.

 _What happened to my wolf ears?_

 _ **You took them off, becuase you had forgotten to make the hood of Greed's Armor compatible with the ears.**_

 _Oh right, thanks for reminding me._

 _ **No problem.**_

I turn my attention back to Coco, who still had her eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. "Sorry about that, I had forgotten that I took them off."

WIth a snap of my fingers, something I did for show rather than functionality, my wolf ears were back on top of my head. The sight of the two furry appendages surprising the second-year leader.

"How did you. . ?"

"It's part of my semblance," I answer with a half-truth. "If you ask my friends on Team RWBY and JNPR, they'll tell you that I have these things for a majority of the time I with them. So, even though there not natural, I think you can safely assume that I am _not_ a racist."

Coco seemed to accept this answer and released her hold on me. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool," I tell her, full understanding the need to protect the velveteen rabbit. "But know I have to ask _you_ a question."

"Oh, what's that, Blue?" Coco asked me.

 _Apparently, I have acheived nickname status with Coco._ "I was wondering _why_ you have been letting Velvet get bullied all this time!?"

"Velvet's being bullied!?" Coco questioned, no deciet in her voice, merely shock and a little(or a lot) of anger.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked, before realizing who I was talking about and facepalmed. "Of course she didn't tell you, she's so anti-confrontation that she wouldn't have said anything if they had shot her."

"Yeah, that's Velvs, alright," Coco said with a sad smile, before replacing it with a look of pure rage. "Who's been bullying Velvet!? I swear to Oum, that I'll kick their asses from here to Vacuo!"

"Little late for that, Coco," I told her, making her raise an eyebrow at me once again. At that moment, a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the halls of Beacon.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!"

"Wow, the timing on that was incredible!" I say with a whistle, while Coco continued to be confused. "The major assholes that have been bullying Velvet are a first-year team called Team CRDL. Earlier today, they pushed her down a set of stairs when her aura was low, suffice to say she wasn't in the best shape."

As soon as I said that, Coco seemed to be shrouded in an aura(no pun intended) of darkness and rage.

"Thankfully, I found her and healed her with one fo these," I take out one of my health potions for example.

"What's that?" Coco asked, her rage defusing for a second.

"A health potion," Coco once again looked at me with confusion. "Semblance."

"Anyway, when I got Velvet to tell me what happened, I was beyond furious, and ended up _demanding_ that Ozpin let me fight them in a match. He allowed it and during the following fight I hit their leader so hard and fast in his nuts that there was a bit of a delayed-reaction effect, which is what that scream just then was."

Coco looked at me with what I was guessing was respect. Then she did something that I honestly wasn't expecting, she took off her sunglasses and offered me her hand. "Thank you for helping Velvet and teaching those assholes a lesson."

I, obviously, accepted her handshake, smiling while I did. "It was an actual pleasure to do so."

Coco smirked at that and slipped her shades, turning to walk away. "By the way, just so we're clear, you hurt Velvet and there won't be anything left of you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I say in the most serious way I could.

"Good, enjoy your date tommorow!" As Coco walked away, she pulled out her scroll and typed in a number, I could hear the beginning of her conversation with my advanced hearing. "Fox, get Yatsu and meet up with me. There are four assholes who need their graves dug."

I chuckle at the pain that Team CRDL was in, Alice doing the same. I, then walk towards my dorm, so that Alice and I could plan out the date with Velvet.

* * *

I stand in front of the Team CFVY dorm, giving myself a once over. I had switched my workout shirt and jacket for a black t-shirt and a blue button shirt that I left unbuttoned, other than that my outfit remained unchanged, blue jeans, d-ring belt, and black running shoes. What can I say, I look good in black and blue. . . . That really sounds like something a bullied kid would say to make himself feel better.

I knock on the door three times and waited about two seconds before it opened. Coco was, of course, the person who answered wearing a smug smile and her always-present shades.

"Hey, Blue, you clean up nice," Coco said while looking me over behind her shades.

"Thanks," I say, taking the compliment for what it was.

"Velvet will be out in just a second," Coco tells me.

"Cool. By the way, I heard about your handiwork the other day, kudos!" I say, giving the fashionista a thumbs-up. What I had done looked tame, compared to what Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi did to Team CRDL. More impressive was the fact that they hadn't gotten caught doing it.

"Thank you, thank you," Coco joked, doing exaggerated bows.

"Coco, could you move please?" A familiar voice said from behind the fashionista.

"Oh, sorry Velvs," Coco stepped to the side and my jaw dropped.

Velvet was wearing a simple outfit, a pair of worn jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. But, that was all it took to turn me into a stuttering mess.

"I, uh, y-you. . ," ignoring the sound of Alice's laughter echoing in my head, I compose myself enough to form an actual sentence. "Wow, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"T-thank you," Velvet said with a red blush covering her face, adding to her overall beauty.

"Hey, Fox, you owe me twenty lien!" Coco shouts into her dorm room.

 _That sounds vaguely familiar._

After Fox appeared and handed Coco her winnnings, Coco smiles brightly at the two of us. "Well, you two have fun!"

"See ya later," I tell her as she closes the door.

"Bye, Coco!" Velvet says to her leader.

We stand in silence for a couple seconds, before I remember I had actually planned something. "So, wanna head to Vale and get something to eat?"

"S-sure," Velvet stutters, probably just as if not more than nervous than I was.

A very quiet and awkward airship ride later, Velvet and I arrived in the streets of Vale. Before we went anywhere, Alice jumped out of my inventory, surprising Velvet.

"I'm going to let you two kids have your fun," Alice told us, and I was trying very hard not to point out the irony in that sentence. "I'm gonna go buy some clothes or something."

"Gotcha, see ya later Alice," I wave as the 7 year old(in appearance) walked off into the distance.

"Aren't you worried?" Velvet asked me, looking concerned at the young girl walking away.

"Not really," I say honestly. "Anything I can take care of, Alice can too. So, unless she somehow ends up in an actual warzone, not too much to worry about. Plus, we have a telepathic link, so we can communicate with just a thought."

"Well, if your sure."

"I am, now then, let's get something to eat!" I smile and boldly take Velvet's hand, making her squeek adorably, as I led her to the restaurant I had picked out.

After getting to the restaurant, a place called Yellow Brick Cafe(and yes I picked it precisely because of that name), where we took a seat in one of the outside tables and ordered our food, it was actually Velvet who started up a conversation.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Velvet begin hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"How did you get those ears?" Velvet asked, her eyes trained on my wolf ears. "You didn't have those the first time we met."

"How do you know, I wasn't just hiding them?" I ask with a slight smile, deciding to mess with her a little bit.

"Pretty much all faunus have the ability to tell when someone's a faunus, even if they're hiding," Velvet informed me. "It's like an instinct, more or less. I didn't get that feeling from you."

 _Well, that's one theory proven._ "It has to do with my semblance," I say for the sake of simplicity. 'The Gamer' wasn't my semblance, because I had gotten it before I had aura, it most likely has replaced what would have been my semblance, but still.

"And what is your semblance?" Velvet asked.

"Well, you ever play any video games?" I ask, really hoping the answer was yes, I was not vet good at explaining things.

"Yes, a lot of them actually," Velvet says with a blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, you kinda know my personality by now. I'm not a big fan of confrontation, at least with other people. So, playing a game against things that technically aren't 'alive' can be very therapeutic." Velvet seems to be shrinking in on herself with each word, and I was finding it very hard to not just bear-hug the girl then and there.

"Well, that certainly makes my explanation easier," I admit. "My semblance is called 'The Gamer', which gives me all the abilities of an RPG character."

"So, that means. . ." Velvet seems to be a little overwhelmed by the information, so I started filling in the blanks.

"I have a hammer-space inventory, can learn any book that teachs a skill instantly, my body will heal any serious damage I take as long as I have HP, and I am completly impervious to things like insanity and mental disorders in general," I list the applications off my fingers as Velvet listened.

"That explains a lot," Velvet mumbles. "Your fight with that new grimm especially."

"You saw that?" I ask, both a little embarassed and surprised.

"Everyone saw it," Velvet deadpanned, nearly making me snort, since the expression looked funny on the bunny girl. "The headmaster sent the video to the scroll of everyone on campus."

"It is mildly disturbing that Ozpin can do things like that so easily," I say, a shudder going down my spine by thinking of what else he could do.

At that moment, I notice something wasn't quite right. I take a peak over my shoulder and I see, a familiar beret peaking over a bush a couple meters back, along with a giant and a redhead not hiding very well nearby.

"You notice them, Velvs?" I ask, Velvet nodding with a look that said she wanted to facepalm. "Wanna mess with them a little bit?"

"What did you have in mind?" Velvet asked.

I grin, and move one of my hands in front of my body out of our little guest's view, I make a small ball of electricity form and show it to Velvet. She grinned in return, something I liked seeing on her face. I lower the ball to the ground and manipulate so that it would wind around, eventually making it's way to the bush, where . . .

 _ **ZAP!**_

"EEP!" A flash of light and a small amount of smoke coming from behind the bush told me that my little present had found it's mark.

I start laughing as I saw a partially soot-covered Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi run from there hiding spot, Velvet joining me with a giggle.

Not long after, our food arrived and it looked delicious. Velvet had gotten a salad with bunch of carrots added to it, her face when she saw the orange vegatables in the mass of leafy green was absolutely adorable. I, myself, had gotten the Cyan special, cheeseburger with onion with a side of cheese fries, I have an extreme love for anything involving melted cheese.

We quickly finished the delicous meal, making small talk as we did. I payed of course, since I could spare the money and it's kind of a dick move to make your date pay. We decided to take a leisurely stroll to a nearby park and sitting on one of the various benches.

"This is nice," Velvet said with a smile. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Well, it was my pleasure to take a pretty girl like you out on a date," I say with a smile.

Velvet blushes at my compliment, making me chuckle. We sit there for a while, just enjoying each others company as well as the peaceful scenery. Eventually though, it had to come to an end as the sun started to set.

"Should we start heading back now?" I ask, making a move to get up.

"Wait," Velvet tells me.

"What is i-" I cut my sentence off halfway, when Velvet presses her lips against my cheeck.

"Thank you!" Velvet says with a blush. "I'd love it, if we could do this again sometime."

I unfreeze, when Velvet essentially just said she'd like a second date with me. "That sounds amazing!"

After that, we met up with Alice, the blue dragon giving me a wolfish grin at how Velvet and I were holding hands. When the airship went back to Beacon, I escorted Velvet back to her room, where we were both trying(and failing) not to laugh at Coco, whose hair was standing up at every angle. I bid the buny girl a goodbye, and make it back to my own dorm, where I fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

 **This was incredibly awkward for me to write, since I have never been on a date before(real shocker there) and it was hard for me to come up with dialogue consistent with Velvet's character.**

 **Fun fact: I was originally going to skip the date entirely, but my other chapter combined with the Coco confrontation was too long, so I seperated it and made this to accompany it.**

 **Fun fact: the Yellow Brick Cafe is a recurring place in the fics of GateMasterGreen, who has a lot of fun and interesting stories(he was actually the person to write, my very first three-way relationship fic that I had ever read, that being 'Blood-stained Cheesboard' which I highly recommend).**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time. OK is out!**


	12. Forever Falls

**It's OK, Omega is here.**

 **This chapter almost didn't come up on time, mainly cause I got Pokemon Sun and spent a majority of my time playing that. If I didn't have one pre-written, I would've been screwed. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh," I sigh happily, a dopy grin plastered on my face.

"Dude, stop sighing," Alice tells me.

"Can't help it, way too happy," I respond immediatly.

Currently, Alice and I were in the cafeteria, sitting at a random table. Alice was eating a random assortment of meat, and as stated previously I was sighing happily.

"What's got you so happy, Cy?" Yang asked, as she and the rest of Team RWBY arrive at my table in the cafeteria.

"He went on a date with Velvet yesterday," Alice answered for me, still in her seven-year old form, despit being able to do older ones.

"Oh, so the big blue wolf finally caught himself a little rabbit, has he?" Yang smirked, her eyebrows wiggling.

Taking advantage of my 'Shadow Tendril' skill, I wrap a tendril around Yang's arm and punch her in the face with it.

"OW! What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes slowly turning red.

"Heh heh heh," I chuckle evily. "Why are you hitting yourself?"

"Was that you?" Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ye-ep," I answer simply.

"Did you get telekinesis?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly," I activate 'Shadow Tendril', three of the little tentacle waving around my arm. This action causes the members of Team RWBY to freeze.

"T-those look like. . ," Ruby stutters as if she had actually been frozen.

"They are," I answer. "Did you think I got nothing out of the terrible experience?"

"You're using the power of a monster like that THING we saw in the forest?!" Weiss screeches, the volume making Blake wince.

"Yep."

"You're insane!" Weiss screeches again.

"Probably, but that's beside the point," I tell her. Weiss makes a move to yell at me again, but I talk over her. "Weiss, we live in a world where humanity is being driven to the brink of extinction by the grimm. So, I don't think it's insane to use any means necessary to survive. In my case, I will do _anything_ to make sure I can protect the people I care about. Even if it would mean giving up my soul."

Everyone's eyes go wide at my last statement.

"You didn't. . ?" Blake starts, making me realize how the last part of my little speech sounded.

"Oh, no, I didn't give up my soul for these powers," they all let loose a breath. "Just my sanity in the future."

"THAT'S ALMOST WORSE!" Weiss screams, making me wince this time.

"Actually, it's not," I inform her. "One of the main abilities of 'The Gamer' is 'Gamer's Mind', which nullifies all forms of mental disorder, including insanity. So, in short I got a couple incredibly useful abilities for nothing at all! Besides, the abilities themselves aren't evil, usually just the user."

"So, what others abilities did you get?" Yang asked, Weiss proceeded to glare at her. "What? I'm curious."

"Well, other than my 'Shadow Tendril' skill, there's 'Shadow Step', which is a teleporting skill, and 'Fear', which should be self-explanatory."

"Fear? I thought you said, the skills weren't evil?!" Weiss exclaims. "That sounds pretty evil to me."

"Again, just in how you use it," I interject. "You're using a bit of fear when you tell a kid if they don't do something, a monster is going to get them, and that's not really evil, now is it?"

"I think it is!" Ruby exclaims, but everyone else ignores her, making her pout.

"Fine, so it's the user," Weiss admitted. "But, can you promise that you'll use them the right way?"

"Of course I can," I say with a grin. "I'm always going to stick up for the little guy."

With that little arguement over, they all turn their attention to their various lunches and start eating.

 _ **Telekinesis, huh?**_

 _Yeah, that definitely gave me an idea, one we are definetly trying out later._

* * *

Later, in Alice and I's dorm room, Alice waited impatiently while I looked for something on my 'Abyss Auction' app.

"You find it yet?" Alice asked.

"Not ye-Oh wait, here it is!"

I click 'Buy' on the item I was looking at and it instantly pops into my inventory. I pull the book out and look at the cover, on it was a blue-haired girl wearing glasses holding a katana. It was the second volume of one of my favorite manga seiries of all time, Psyren. I instantly get a notification from 'The Gamer'.

 **[Would you like to learn the skill 'PSI(active/passive)' (Yes) (No)]**

I, of course, press the 'Yes' button.

 **[A new skill has been learned! 'PSI(active/passive)']**

 **[PSI(active/passive) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **PSI is the brains latent ability, only released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. PSI falls into three basic types: Blast, manipulating the area around the user, Trance, manipulating the minds around the user, and Rise, manipulating the user's or other's bodies or senses.**_ **]**

"Well, check another ability off the 'I so wish I could do that' list."

"Gonna try it out?" Alice asks.

"Of course," quickly recreating the Psyren manga, I throw said book into the air and catch it with a hand made of blue blast PSI.

I would have done more with my new trick, but my scroll started ringing in my pocket. I pull the device out of my pocket and answer.

"Cyan F. Matu, at your service."

"Hello, ," a familiar voice greets me.

"Ah, Ozpin, what can I do for you at this time?"

"Well, some of the students are going into the Forever Falls for a field trip, and I thought you would like to accompany them."

 _ **Isn't that where. . ?**_

 _It is, if memory serves. Well, looks like we're going on a field trip, Alice._

"It's alright if Alice comes with me, right?"

"Yes, I see no problem with that."

"Sweet, I'm in. When's the airship leaving?"

"In about twenty minutes at the loading docks."

"I'll be there, goodbye Ozpin."

"Goodbye, ," I hang up the phone and turn towards Alice.

"So, what should we do for twenty minutes?"

"How about you cover yourself in layer of electricity while you meditate, boosting you dragon slayer skill, while trying to catch things I throw at you using your blast PSI?"

"Sounds like a plan," I nod, and get on the ground to meditate.

* * *

Around twenty minutes later, my 'PSI' skill a couple levels higher, Alice and I barely manage to get on the airship. We quickly find two of our friends, Jaune and Pyrrha. The latter was comforting the former from his motion sickness.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I say with a smile and a wave.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were going on this trip," Pyrrha said, slightly surprised.

"Ozpin invited me last minute," I told the amazon. I, then point at the groaning Jaune. "How's Jaune's training coming along?"

"It's going really well!" Pyrrha said with a smile, causing Jaune to groan again.

"By 'well', she means that she's been running me ragged every night. I'm still sore from the last session," Jaune complains.

"Yeah, sounds like you've been doing a lot of 'training'," I air-quote, causing the two of them to go redder than Ruby's cloak.

"W-what are you talking about, t-that's not what we-" Pyrrha quickly argues.

"Y-yeah, we wouldn't be doing s-something like that!" Jaune hastily agreed, all previous motion sickness momentarily gone.

"HAHAHA!" Alice starts laughing at their quirming, and I wasn't far behind. "Aaaah, that was too easy."

"I know, right?" I said, fist-bumping the little dragon.

"You're evil," Jaune glares, before his sickness hits him again.

"I know," I start chuckling evily.

Not long after, the airship landed, and Goodwitch started instructing our group of 14.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Proffesor Peach has asked all of to collect samples from the trees, deep inside this forest, and I am here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch stopped and the rest of our group stopped with her, although this time around Jaune didn't bump into Cardin.

"Each of you is to collect one jars worth of sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of grimm. So, be sure to stay by your teammates," the blonde proffesor looks over our group, stopping at Alice and I." , why did you think it wise to bring a child into this very _dangerous_ forest?"

"Alice," I give the (currently) small girl her cue, and she switches from her human form to her dragon form. This shocks Team CRDL and mildly startles Goodwitch, the others though were used to it and didn't react.

"Very well," Goodwitch says, quickly regaining her composure. "We will rendevue back here at 4'o'clock, have fun."

"Come on guys," Jaune tells his team, making me smile, since he wasn't in Cardin's clutches this time around.

I decide to follow Team JNPR in case that Cardin and his assholes tried doing something stupid, which, let's be honest is definetly going to happen.

About ten minutes past, before Jaune started acting weird.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," Jaune replied with a nasally voice.

"Take five, bud. I'll take it from here," I tell jaune, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Cy," and then Jaune fell flat on his face, making me wince.

"Alice can you make sure no grimm tries to eat him, while we're not looking?"

 _ **On it.**_ Alice gets closer to Jaune, curling up and going into 'guard-dog mode'.

"Thanks, Alice!" I walk over to a random tree and start filling a jar, Pyrrha soon doing the same. It didn't take long for the glass jar to fill. "Hey Pyrrha, probably best if you let me hold onto your guy's jars for the time being."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head.

I merely pointed over to Nora, who would drain a jar of syrup each time Ren would hand it to her.

"Ah, yes that would probably be wise," Pyrrha starts to hand me the jar, but a flash of movement above her head makes me freeze.

"PYRRHA DUCK!"

Thanksfully, grasping my seriousness, Pyrrha ducks down and I shoot a hand of blast PSI where her head was, catching two syrup-filled jars aimed in our direction. I was guessing one of them was for Pyrrha and the other was for me. I could also guess who the culprit was, but you don't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

Pyrrha gets off the ground, and stares at the jars, which to her looked like they were floating in the air. For someone who could actually see the PSI, my blast PSI had taken the form of a armored samurai arm, interestingly enough. "Is that. . ?"

"Telekinesis? Yes, yes it is," Looking at the two jars suspended in the air, I get an evil grin on my face. "I feel we need to return these to their rightful owners, don't you agree?"

Pyrrha grasps my intent and also smiles. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

With a grin and a flick of the wrist, the jars are sent flying back towards where they came. Listening in with my wolf hearing, I hear the sound of glass shattering and an angry exlcamation by Cardin.

I send Pyrrha a thumbs-up. "The packages have been delivered."

After that, Pyrrha gives me her jar and I put both mine and her's in my inventory, eventually doing the same with Ren and Nora's. Three minutes hadn't even passed, before I heard the screaming of three familiar idiots.

"There's an ursa back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel shouted, before running away with the rest of his team.

"We have to help!" Ruby shouted, her hero complex shining through.

"Nah, you guys chill, I'll take care of it," I bring a deep breath into my lungs, and shout, "BOOST!"

 **[STR and DEX have been doubled for 10 minutes]**

With my newly gained speed, I dash torwards where Cardin should be. I quickly come across an Ursa MAjor descending on a weaponless Cardin. I jump into the air and activate a skill I have gotten not that long ago.

"Konoha Senpuu!" My momentum combined with the force of my kicks managed to decapitate the bear grimm in a slightly gory fashion.

Descending from my attack, I dismiss my 'BOOST' skill, and turned towards the still terrified Cardin.

"You know, Cardin, if you keep acting like you do and treating people like you do, one day, this same situation will happen and **no one** is going to help you. So, if I were you, I'd clean up my act and fast." I let my words sink into Cardin's thick skull and walk away.

 _ **Surprised you didn't just punch him again.**_

 _Well, as much as I hate to admit, Cardin and his team do have a chance at redemption. I just hope they don't waste it._

 _ **Jaune's better now, so I'm going to head your way.**_

 _Cool, let's meet up with the others and get the hell out of here._

* * *

 **And that is the chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I just realized that the view count for the first chapter of this story is higher than the view count of my enitre Team CFIN story.**

 **Fun fact: For those who don't know, BOOST is a line from the seiries Highschool DxD.**

 **I will see you guys next chapter, OK is out!**


	13. The Labryinth

**It's OK, Omega is here. Honestly, don't have much to say here. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" I call out to Team RWBY, who were currently in the library working on homework(Weiss), reading(Blake), or playing games(Ruby and Yang).

"Cyan, NO!" Weiss immediatly yells at me, despite where she was.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently as possible.

"I know that look on your face!" Weiss tells me, while jabbing her finger in my direction. "That's the look you get, when you're about to go on some incredibly dangerous quest and you want _us_ to go with you!"

"Come on, Weiss," Ruby says to the frigid girl. "I'm sure that's not the reason that he's-"

"Am I really that easy to read?" And just like that, Ruby faceplants.

"Yes, yes you are," Blake tells me from behind her book.

"Well, I do have another quest to go on, but I promise there won't be any terrifying demon things chasing us around." I place my hand over my heart. "Dragon's honor."

"Sorry, Cy," Ruby tells me. "We have homework to do that we really need to get-"

"I promise 80% of the Lien from the quest, including drops."

"We're in!" Ruby and Yang instantlly exclaim.

"Oh come on!" Weiss shouts at her teammates.

"Sorry, Weissy, but we could really use the Lien," Yang (fake)apologizes. "Speaking of which, how much Liena re we talking here?"

"Well, the quest itself pays 50,000 lien, but there'll most definetly be mobs along the way and those always give Lien, so. . ." I trail off, leaving the possibilities to them.

"Yeah, we're definetly doing this," Yang states.

"Blake?" Weiss pleadingly asks.

"I could use some new books," Blake muses.

"Dust dammit," Weiss curses under her breath.

"Well, looks like we're in," Ruby says with a smile. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as it's convient for you," I tell them. "Don't really have much else going on."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Alice, Team RWBY, and I were strolling through the Emeraled Forest. I had partied up with Team RWBY before we headed out.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Yang asks.

"Oh right, I knew I was forgetting something!" I slam my fist into my palm.

"Are you kidding me!" Weiss shrieks, while Alice starts snickering.

"Oh, keep your panties on, this'll just take a second," if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. I reach into my inventory and take out the scroll I had gotten from that minotaur. I focus on the parchment and instantly get a notification from 'The Gamer'.

 **[Map detected! Would you like to download this map? (Yes) (No)]**

You should know by now, what I did.

 **[A new skill has been learned! 'Map(passive)']**

 **[Map(passive) Level: 1 EXP: 000/500** _ **Generates a minimap in your HUD, that can be used to locate and cagalog different areas. Can be used to set waypoints**_ **]**

 **[Waypoiny established: Labyrinth Entrance: 478 m]**

 _That's definetly useful!_ Turning towards the waypoint, I point for the others to see. "It's North East, and we'll be there in less than 500 m."

"We know, we see it," Blake tells me.

"Oh right, the party," I remember.

"Now that we now, _where_ we're going, _what_ we'll be doing, when we get there?" Weiss asks me, still a little(a lot) pissed.

"Do you remember that grimm I fought a while ago, the one where I got my Lightning Dragon magic to fight it?" They all nod in confirmation. "Well, we're going to where it origninated and kicking the asses of all the other minotaurs!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang smirks.

Without another word, we continue on to our destination. It took use about five minutes to get there, and apparently it was a large cave that was where our quest started.

 _ **Hey, I think this is the cave, where Jaune and Pyrrha see that deathstalker during initiation.**_

 _Huh, wonder if 'The Gamer' did that on purpose?_

 _ **Who knows?**_

"Is this where we're supposed to be?" Yang asked. "Cause this doesn't seem all that impressive."

"Oh, this is just the beginning my feiry friend." I walk into the cave and I am greeted with darkness. "Alice, if you would be so kind."

"On it," Alice created a ball of fire in her hand, lighting out way through the cave.

We start walking further and further into the cave, eventually coming across a giant hole in the ground. My waypoint confirmed it as our destination.

"I'll head down first," I tell them, pulling a coil of rope from my inventory and securing it to a nearby boulder. I drop the rope down the hole and then jump down with an excited scream. As I fell, I grabbed onto the rope, sliding to a stop. I was wearing Greed's Armor, so my hands didn't get damaged.

I repeated that a couple more times, before I finally found a floor. The room I landed in was medium-sized with torches on the walls, and four corridors going off in cardinal directions.

 _Alice, tell them it's okay to come down._

 _ **Gotcha.**_

The descending order was Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss with Alice bringing up the rear.

"So, which one should we go in?" Ruby asked, looking at our various options.

"Hmmm," I pull up the map data for the labyrinth and give it a once-over. "If we're to assume that this giant room in the center is the boss room, then we should go down this tunnel," I point towards the corridor that pointed East.

"Lead the way, Gamer Boy," Yang teases.

I start walking down the path with the others following me. It wasn't long, before we found a mob.

It was just like the one I had fought, except it was a smidge smaller and held an ax. It was facing away from us, having just turned a corner.

 **[Minotaur(youth) Lvl.20]**

 _That's a lot weaker than the one I fought._

 _ **Probably, because that was your first encounter with one. The one you fought was probably something compared to a field boss.**_

 _Fair enough._

"What the hell?" Weiss whisper-yells, trying not to grab the beast's attention, while she and the others drew their weapons. "Since, when do grimm use weapons?!"

"Since 'The Gamer' thought that it'd make this more challenging," I deadpan. I suddenly get a very trolly idea, one that would make Ozpin proud.

"Hey, you guys want to see a fucked-up magic trick?" I don't wait for them to answer and stroll right up to the large cow. "Hey dumbass! Take a swing, why don't cha?"

The grimm did as I asked and swung it's ax at my neck, severing my head from my shoulders, only for my head to regenerate like nothing had happened.

"That kind of hurt, your piece of shit!" Before the grimm could attack again, I equip Alpha and Omega and thrust both of the blades into the grimm's throat. I, then, proceeded to unload two full clips of ammo into it's throat. It most certainly died, and dissolved.

 **[You have gained 1,286 EXP]**

"The fuck was that!?" Yang shouts from behind me.

Turning around I see the shocked/angered faces of Team RWBY, and the snickering one of Alice.

"One of the other core skills of 'The Gamer' is 'Gamer's Body', which will nullify/heal any damage I take as long as I have HP to spare," I explain with a grin. "Speaking of which. . ." I grab a health potion from my inventory and down it, bringing my HP back to 100%.

"Why was _literally_ getting you head chopped off, necessary to explain that!?" Weiss screeches.

"Alice, care to explain?"

Alice brings out her(our) scroll and shows a picture featuring the shocked faces of Team RWBY. "Cause your faces were priceless."

"You're an assshole!" Yang exclaims, the others agreeing wholeheartedly.

"While that may be true, I'm just trying to make sure that you guys don't get killed for my sake," I tell them honestly.

"How so?" Blake asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, since we're friends, or at least _I_ think we're friends, I'm guessing your first reaction to what I just did was to either help/avenge me, right?" They all nod their heads, so I continue. "Well, I can take a shit ton of hits like that, since my VIT stat is so high. I don't want you guys getting hurt over something I could easily handle. So, my thought was that if I made you guys numb to the sight of me getting dismembered in various ways, I could minimize the chance of you guys getting killed over me."

"What if you can't handle it?" Blake asked.

"Then I'd ask for help," I deadpan. "My pride isn't so important to me that I'd lose my life over it."

"You're an idiot!" I was genuinly surprised, when I hear Ruby shouting that at me. Ruby stomped over to me and started shouting in my face, the look she had on her face while doing so made me want to kick my own ass. "You said we were friends right? Well, friends don't let eachother get hurt when they could do something about it! Friends don't like seeing their friends hurt. We wouldn't be friends if we just sat idly, while you fought for yor life! Friendship is about trusting that your friends have your back and making sure that you have theirs!"

"For once, that dunce has a point," Weiss says, walking up to Ruby.

"Yeah, my baby sis has her moments," Yang said with a smirk, while Blake nodded silently.

"Heh heh, haha, HAHAHAHA!" Surprised faces turned towards me, as I started laughing maniacly.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting," Ruby admitted, while I continue laughing.

"Don't mind him," Alice told them. "This is just his only way to deal with stuff like this."

Eventually, I calm down enough to speak. "Haha, heh, aahh. Thanks guys, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that."

"My pleasure!" Ruby said with a smile.

I wipe away the tears from my session, and smile widely. "Anyway, let's get back to this quest. Onward to glory! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Everyone, but Weiss, cheers. Although, there was a smile on the frigid girl's face.

* * *

About thirty minutes of mob killing, wrong turns, and some Indiana Jones-style traps later, the six of us finally arrived outside the supposed boss room. The room itself was gigantic and made of a mossy stone, there were a myriad of pillars that littered the room, and in the very back was a giant, empty, golden throne.

"How has no one found this place yet?" Weiss asked. "It's gigantic."

"No one's found it, because it hadn't existed until I got this quest," Weiss sends me a curious stare. "'The Gamer' creates places like this for quests that I recieve. Anyway, let's get in there, I have a feeling that the boss won't spawn until we get within a certain vacinity."

We step forward, and just as I had suspected, the boss appeared. To start off, it was as gigantic as the room it stood in, being about 10 meters tall and absolutely ripped. It was still a grimm and as such had black fur/skin and the bone-white armor. Speaking of the armor, it covered a majority of it's upper torso, upper legs and arms, it of course had a mask with three pairs of horns instead of the usual one. To top it off, it held two double-bladed, one-handed, war axes.

I, admittedly, felt a little nervouse as it's _ten_ HP bars filled, and it's title appeared over it's massive head.

 **[Asterius the minotaur king Lvl.73]**

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"

 **[BGM start: Taurus Demon OST]**

As the, rather cool sounding, music started, the giant minotaur bull-rushed us.

"SCATTER!" I yell out, just in time for our group to dash behind some of the pillars.

"Any plans, Cy?" Yang questioned from behind her own pillar.

"Hit it with everything you got!" I shouted, charging an attack. "Lightning Dragon ROAR!"

My beam of electricity only hit the top of Asterius's torso and only took off about 5% of it's first HP bar. Although, I did manage to get it's aggro on me, so that was something. I immediatly started running for my life.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, fucking DO SOMETHING!" I shout at Team RWBY. Alice had already changed into dragon form, and was shooting fireballs and slashing at the grimm boss, while at the same time avoid being swatted.

Yang was the first to move, boosting herself up using Ember Celica, she got on the shoulders of Asterius and started wailing on the thing's ear. It didn't do much more than annoy it, and Asterius was already moving one of it's axes to knock Yang off him.

"YANG MOVE!" I shout at the blond, adn she gets out of the way just in time. It hurt my pride a bit to see that Asterius hitting itself did more than what we had already done.

Blake and Weiss were starting to attack the unprotected parts of it's body, while Ruby was shooting sniper rounds at it's face.

Quickly coming up with a plan, I equip Alpha and Omega, while shouting. "Weiss next time it opens it's mouth, see if you can use a glyph to keep it's mouth open!"

There was no response, but I knew she heard me. I start shooting my pistols at Asterius's face, quickly reloading each time a clip went empty, the bullets themselves did little to no damage, but they did annoy it, which led to. . .

"ROOAAAARRRR!" The beast roaring in rage.

"WEISS NOW!" Two snow white glyphs appeared at the sides of it's mouth, keeping it wide open. I jump into the air and Alice grabs me with her talons and lifts me higher. I get close to it's mouth and . . .

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" I shoot a roar down it's throat. This actually did some decent damage, bringing it's first HP bar down to 50%.

Enraged at being injured, Asterius smashed the glyphs between it's teeth and swung it's right axe at my head. Neither I nor Alice were prepared and I was smacked out of the sky and into a wall, making a noticeable crater.

I shake off the aching in my skull and check my status. My MP was compltely drained and I had taken about 300 damage in HP. I also noticed I had a notification from 'The Gamer'.

 **[You have been given the status effect 'slowness' for 15 seconds]**

 _Damn, that's going to be annoying!_

"Guys, watch out for it's axes, they cause slowness when they hit you!"

I wait for the status effect to run out, drain a MP and HP potion, and rejoin the fray. We continue to send out a myriad of attacks at the boss, but we were barely denting it's first HP bar.

 _Dammit! We're getting nowhere like this._ I curse mentally, when I notice that the others were started to get winded from keeping up. _We need something to even the playing feild._ An idea hits me, as I avoid getting hit by an ax. Pulling back a bit, I check my inventory. _I should have enough, I just hope it works._

Finalizing my plan, I shout to Team RWBY. "Cover me, I'm going to see if I can end this!"

"Just make it quick!" Yang shouts, firing an explosive round from Ember Celica.

As I remove myself temporarily from the battle, I pull out a shit ton of lightning dust from my inventory. I immediatly start chowing down, each crystal I chomp boosting my power. By the thirtieth crystal, I was started to feel pain from the power build-up, but I still hadn't reached what I was looking for. It was at the fiftieth crystal that I got my desired effect.

 **[Dragon Force has been activated!]**

I finally release the energy I had been building up, the large mass of electricity enveloping me. Using my aura, I mold the electricity giving it shape. When I had gotten the shape I wanted, I let loose a ear-shattering roar of my own.

"RRAAAARRGGH!"

With that all eyes, boss included, were on me.

 _How do I look?_

 _ **Like Naruto's biju cloak except a dragon instead of a kistune.**_

 _Perfect!_

Just like Alice said, I had molded the electricity into the form of a dragon. WIngs, tail, claw, the whole nine yards. I was right in the center of the head.

"Time to strike back!" I shout, noting that my voice sounded oddly electronic now.

 **[Playing 'Strike Back' by Back-On]**

 _Still didn't mean to do that, but screw it!_

"Let's do this, you overgrown cow!" I start charging the minotaur, Asterius doing the same at me.

"Lightning Dragon Iron FIST!" My giant electrical fist crashed into it's jaw. Erasing what was left of Asterius's first health bar and dropping 25% of it's second one.

Asterius was quick to recover and swung it's right ax at my head. I bent backward to dodge and when it passed, I grabbed Asterius's wrist and sent a uppercut at the side of it's elbow. A satisfying _crunch_ sound echoed through the room, followed by, an even more satisying, roar of pain from Asterius.

Before it could recover, I grabbed it's right wrist again with my left arm. "You're not going to need this, right?" After my condescending joke, I turn my right arm into what could be amounted to a plasma torch, and sliced off the minotaur's right arm at the elbow.

The severed arm drops to the floor, the ax it had held clattered to the floor. Black ichor gushed from the wound, coating the floor in blood. I, obviously, couldn't stop there though.

"Cyan style: Kaiser Gatling!" Punch after punch tenderized the living slab of beef. Seeing the 'Paralyzed' status effect on it's title, I grin ferociously, realizing I could finish this now and in style.

Taking a few giant steps backwards, I clap my hand together, the electricty between them forming a large cone shape.

"Finishing move!" I give the cone a spin, the smile on my face starting to hurt from it's size.

"GIGA!" I launch forward, the wings on my back propelling me.

"DRILLLLL!" My attack inches closer, going so fast I looked like a bullet of pure light.

"BRREEAAAAAAAKK!" My makeshift drill makes contact with the armor on asterius's chest and peirces through to the other side, leaving a gigantic hole in the beast's torso. This, undoubtedly, finishs the job and Asterius dissolves into black ash.

 **[You have gained 47,389 EXP!]**

 **[You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!]**

 **You have completed the quest: The Labryinth!**  
 **Reward: +100,000 EXP, +50,000 Lien, +skillbook 'Bull Rush(active)'**

The resulting XP gain boosted my level to 30 even, which gave me another notification,

 **[Reaching Level 30 has boosted the power of your familiar!]**

I ignore the other notifications for skills like **'Giga Drill Break'** and **'Dragon Force'** , and disperse my dragon biju cloak, no longer needing it, and fall the ground. I'm instanlty swarmed by Team RWBY, who were looking at me with faces of worry and admiration. I look at Alice, who was already back in her human form.

"Alice, can you get the drops from Asterius?"

"Yeah, I can handle it," Alice tells me.

"Okay, then. Night night," I fall forward as I start to black out. I vaguely feel arms wrap around me and hear worried shouts of my name, before I completly black out.

* * *

 **[Alice POV]**

"Woah, Cy!" Yang rushed forward and catches Cyan, before he hits the ground.

"Cyan!" Ruby worriedly shouts, she then looks at me. "Alice is Cyan going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," I reassure the red reaper. "Cy's just exhausted his energy. He'll be back to normal in no time. Think you can handle him, while I grab the drops?"

"Yeah, I got him," Yang tells me.

I walk over to the death site of Asterius, and instantly find what I was looking for. First off, I found a stack of Lien cards, bringing the total amount gained during this quest to over 120,000 Lien. Second, I found a myriad of dust crystals with various shapes and types. Third, were some potions, twenty of them seperated into 10 red, 6 green, and 4 blue. Finally was a pair of axes that I recognized as the axes Asterius used. I cast an observe on the weapons.

 **[The axes of Asterius Rarity: A DPH(damage per hit): 750** _ **A pair of dual-bladed axes weilded by the king of minotaurs, Asterius. They cause the 'Slowness' status effect for 15 seconds each time they hit.**_ **]**

Satisifyed with my findings, I make my way back to RWBY. I see Yang had slung Cy over her shoulder in an effort to hold him easier.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Damn, I think I broke my record with number of words again. Hope you enjoyed, OK is out!**


	14. Witch's Apprentice

**It's OK, Omega is here. Admittedly, this chapter is not my greatest work, I kinda forced this one out to make sure I made my self-imposed deadline. Never the less, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Oum, I feel like hell!"

The instant I regain conciousness, I feel like my body has been through a meat grinder. I had thought that 'Gamer's Body' would have eliminated any feeling of soreness, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Oh you're finally up," I look to my left and I see Alice reading in one of the other beds in our dorm.

"How long I was I out?" I flinch as I get in a sitting-up position.

"About a day," Alice tells me.

"What I miss?"

"Well, Velvet was here earlier," Alice says with a smirk. "Nealy kicked the door down trying to see if you were okay. She looked beyond worried and she only left, when I told her that you were just tired, about twenty times."

"Damn, kinda feel bad now," I mumble sheepishly. "Should probably go and make it up to her."

"Actually," Alice starts, a hint of guilt in her voice. "That'll have to wait, Ozpin called about an hour ago and wanted you to come to his office when you woke up."

"Dust Dammit," I give an exasperated sigh. "This had better be important."

I equip a fresh set of my usual outfit and head to the door, but I stop halfway.

"I just realized something kinda funny."

"What's that?" Alice asked, although, due to our link she already knew and was just humoring me.

"All the times I've fallen unconcious during my time here, they've all been my fault directly."

"It is kinda funny, but we really should get to Ozpin's office now," Alice tells me, pushing me to the door.

"Alright, come on, then."

Alice and I quickly made our way to Ozpin's office. Thankfully, we didn't run into any of our friends, I felt guilty enough that I hadn't told Velvet I was up, yet. As the elevator doors opened, I walked to the entrance of Ozpin's office and pushed the doors open.

I am greeted with the sight of Professor Port, Goodwitch, and Doctor Oobleck, along with Ozpin, all occuping the clock-based room.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel like one of those guys in movies who've 'seen too much' and they need to be 'dealed with'."

"I can assure you that is not the reason I called you here," Ozpin tells me.

 _ **Although, since you know the future of at least the next year in this world, you probably have seen too much in their eyes.**_

 _Yeah, but they don't know that. The only event I've messed with so far has been Jaunedice and I didn't even really do much more than give some advice._

"So, why _have_ you called me here?" I ask.

"It is finally time to finalize your apprenticeship."

"Oh yeah," realization sets in at Ozpin's words. "I honestly forgot about that."

"Yes, well, between your incrusion to the Emerald Forest, your victory over Team CRDL, and your battle in that labryinth the other day-"

"Wait, you saw that!?" Ozpin merely smirked at me. "Of course you did."

"Anyway," Ozpin says. "I finally thought it was time for you to pick who you will be apprenticed to. Between Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, and Professor Goodwitch. Professor Peach, sadly, was very adamant about not having an apprentice."

 _I have a feeling I'm never going to see Professor Peach._

 _ **I don't think so, either.**_

"Who will you choose?"

 _ **To aid you on your journey through the world of Remnant.**_

Ignoring Alice's joke, I put my hand to my chin as I weigh the different options, literally, before me. Honestly, when I thought about it the decision was obvious.

"I pick Professor Goodwitch," I announce. "Sorry Professor, Doctor, if you need any help though, all you need to do is ask."

"Very well," Oobleck says before dashing out of the room.

"I'll hold you to that, my boy," port tells me, before he also left.

" , if I can ask, my did you want to be _my_ apprentice?" Goodwitch asked, confusion written plain on her face. "You don't seem the type that would be very compatible with my personality."

 _ **AKA her massive bitchiness.**_

 _You realize that if her telekinesis somehow included telepathy, you'd be dead by now, right?_

 _ **That's why it's fun!**_

 _Can't argue there._

"Actually, out of all three options, you were the one I would get along with most," both professors raised an eyebrow at my comment. I was seeing that expression _way_ too often.

"Really?" Goodwitch asked, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Well, to start off, Port annoys the hell out of me, since he is an absolute insult to story tellers everywhere. He loses track of the point of the story he's telling a lot, and the details change every time he tells the story!" I got a little heated from this topic, because of what I did before I got to Remnant. I may not have been the _best_ writer by any means, but I still had a fair amount of pride with my ability. "Plus, they drag on for so long that none of the students learn anything from it and it just becomes a waste of time. I mean, seriously, Ruby can't pay attention to his stories and she's a hunter fangirl!"

"Yes, Peter, does tend to drag on a bit," Ozpin admitted.

"As for Oobleck, he's a little too chaotic, even for me," I admit with no loss of pride. "I may be excitable and a tad bloodthristy when it comes to things like fighting, but anything other than that I'm a pretty chill person, and Oobleck doesn't really know how to slow down, like, at all."

"It's because of that coffee he drinks at all times," Goodwitch tells me.

"Do you mind if I leave now? I kinda have to go apologize to my girlfriend for worrying her."

"You are dismissed," Ozpin tells me.

"Just to inform you," Goodwitch says. "You will need to be at my classroom tommorow, at 9:50 A.M., sharp."

"Gotcha," and with that Alice and I head to the Team CFVY dorm.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I knock on Velvet's door, hoping to apologize to my bunny girl girlfriend. Alice had gone to tell our other firneds that I had woken up. The door opens and a familiar pair of bunny ears pops out.

"Cyan!" Velvet exclaims, her eyes a little teary.

"Hey, Velvs," I smile sheepishly.

"You're okay!" Velvet rushes forward and traps me in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I gently stroke her head as she nuzzles into my chest. "You mind if I come in?"

 _ **Phrasing BOOM!**_

 _Not now!_

"No, please come in," Velvet pulls me into her dorm room and sits me down on, what I guessed was, her bed. She then sat down right next to me. "Coco and the others are down in Vale shopping."

"I feel bad for Fox and Yatsuhashi," we both laugh a little bit, but I notice Velvet try and bring me closer to her. I oblige and go a step further as I wrap my arms around Velvet in a hug. "I am so sorry, I made you worry Velvet."

"It's okay," she tells me. "I'm just happy, you're fine."

"I'll do anything you want to make it up to you," I was admittedly big on fixing my mistakes, a dragon must be honorable and all that.

"C-could you just keep holding me?" Velvet asked, a blush plastered on her cheeks.

"Sure," I say with a soft smile. I bring Velvet closer to me, pressing her head to my chest and slowly lay down onto the bed. A few minutes pass, and I notice Velvet had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. A smile of my own appearing on my face, I decide to follow her lead.

* * *

"Awwww, you two are just way too cute!"

The sound of a familiar voice jolts me awake. I look over my shoulder to see Coco standing there with a grin on her face.

"Coco, why are you in my dorm room?" I mumble, the sudden wake-up call making me groggy.

"You're in _my_ dorm room, Blue," Coco chuckles. "And as for why you're in my dorm room, I'm pretty sure it's cause of your little cuddle bunny, there."

 _Cuddle bunny?_ I look down and see Velvet nuzzling into my chest, a happy smile on her face as she dreamed. I'm confused for a second, before I rememeber the events of yesterday. My eyes then drift to the clock on my HUD.

 **9:40 A.M.**

"Ummm, Coco?"

"What's up?"

"How does Professor Goodwitch handle tardiness?" I ask. Fear immediatly sets in as I see Coco shiver as if remembering a bad experience.

"Not well," the fashionista answers.

"That's what I thought," I very carfeully remove myself from Velvet's arms. I nearly faint from cuteness overload, when she reaches out for me in her sleep, but, since at the moment I valued my life, I merely placed one of her pillows in her arms. I then, turn towards Coco as I got out of my girlfriend's bed. "Could you tell her the reason I left, was because my life was in immenent danger?"

"I gotcha covered," Coco said with a grin.

"Thanks!" I tell her as I dash out of the room and run in the direction of Goodwitch's class. I don't have much time to get there, so I decided to kick it up a notch.

 _ **BOOST!**_ My speed increases dramtically as everything in my perception slows down. _Still not enough. Let's try this on for size,_ _ **PSI enhance!**_ Things start going even slower, and I grin, immediatly coming up with a name for this technique.

"Cyan Style: Kaiser OVERDRIVE!" I start running again, and from what I could tell, my speed was about ten times what it was beforehand.

I make it to Goodwitch's classroom with a minute to spare. The Professor notices my presence and greets me.

" , thank you for being on time," she then notices that I was alone. "Alice isn't with you?"

"Yeah, if I had to guess, Alice is probably still sleeping," I assumed. Neither one of us were morning people, so usually we took turns on who could sleep in each day. Today, just happened to be Alice's day to sleep in.

"I see," the professor says. "Well then, your job while you are here is to observe the other students fighting styles and learn from them. Every once and a while, I will put you in a match to make sure you're paying attention. You are a very skilled fighter, -"

"I sense a 'but'"

"But, you lack focus and tend to just run in and do whatever random idea your brain gives you."

"There it is," I deadpan.

"Class begins in five minutes, and you will be by my side during classes," Goodwitch tells me.

"Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

Unlike most classes that were an hour long, Goodwitch's class was two hours long. It went by pretty fast for me, watching people fight was very entertaining and, on Goodwitch's orders, I got to throw some of my playing cards at students who weren't paying attention.

" , since you haven't do anything so far, you will be participating in the last match of the day," Goodwitch tells me.

Nodding in the affirmative, I got up from where I was sitting and jumped to the arena. Goodwitch looks over the crowd, searching for my opponent.

"The last match of the day will be Cyan F. Matu," I grin as she remembers my middle initial this time around, "and Nora Valkyrie!"

"YAY!" Nora cheers as she jumps into the arena, a feral grin shining on her face.

 _This may be a problem._ I realize I couldn't use my electricity against Nora. Doing so would just make her stronger, and I didn't want to try and overload her at the moment. I consider my options, and grin when I realize I had gotten something perfect for this situation at the 'Abyss Auction' a while ago. I also had a new skill that would be good back-up for it. Taking out the mystery item from my inventory, I hold it in my right hand and try and keep it out of sight of Nora and the crowd.

"Are both fighters ready?" Goodwitch asked, Nora and I both shout out a yes. "Begin!"

Nora starts with a bang, literally, as she fires three grenades in my direction.

"Kaiser Wave!" I send a arc of electricity at the projectiles making them explode mid-flight. The explosion created a smoke screen, momentarily blocking my vision.

"SMASH!" Nora jumps out from the smokescreen, her hammer raised high.

I grin, seeing that Nora had activated my trap card! I raise my right arm to meet Nora's attack, revealing a red palm-sized shell in my hand. Nora's Magnihild hit the shell and was incredibly shocked, along with the crowd, to see the attack did nothing what-so-ever. The little shell that I was holding was an impact dial from One Piece.

As Nora used Magnihild to explode herself away, the explosion also being nullified by the dial, I activate the skill I had been hiding.

"Shadow Dragon Dark Moment!"

To everyone, except for me, the arena instantly covered with a dome of pure shadow, cutting off the view of the match. Although, I'm honestly not sure if faunus would be able to see through it. As Nora was trying to figure out why it was suddenly night time, I snuck around her and . . .

"Shadow Dragon Claw!"

I slashed at the hammer-weilder's back and she immediatly tried to swing Magnihild at me. I easily dodged the attack, since she was just swinging around wildly.

I repeat the process a few more times, before I decide that her aura should be low enough for me to end the fight with one last hit. Approaching from the front this time, I press the impact dial to her stomach and activate the shell.

"Impact!" Nora's previous hammer swing was redirected to her, the damage instantly putting her aura into the red.

"Nora Valkyrie's aura is in the red, the winner is Cyan F. Matu!" As soon as I heard Goodwitch announce that, I deactivate 'Dark Moment'. As I went to help Nora to her feet, Goodwitch dismisses the class. A majority of the students went to the cafeteria for lunch, some of them(RWBY and JPR) went to the arena to talk to Nora and I.

"What was that shell thing!?" Ruby instantly asked, stars shining in her eyes. "How does it work!?"

"This," I raise the shell for all of them to see, "is an impact dial. I don't know the specifics of how it works, but what it will do is, any blunt damage you direct at it, will be absorbed into it and stored. When you want to use that energy that it's stored, you simply press the button on the back on it and point it in the direction of your opponent."

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?! I want one!"

"Sorry, Rubes, trade secret," I tell the reaper, causing her to pout.

"What was that shadow ability?" Weiss asked. "To my knowledge, there's no such thing as _shadow_ dust and that's how you got it your last dragon ability. It's also different from the skill you got from that _thing_."

"Well . . ." I draw the word out as I rememeber what led to my new skill.

 _Flashback(3rd person)_

 _"Listen to me, you stupid tentacle!"_

 _Cyan is seen with a frustrated expression as a shadow tendril is moving around him wildly._

 _"You better start listening to me, or I swear I'll-"_

 _SLAP_

 _Cyan's expression goes from angry to shocked as the shadow tendril seemed to be lauging._

 _"Did you just slap me?!" The tendril nods in response. Cyan's anger returns full force. "That's it! C'mere you piece of shit!"_

 _NOM_

 _Out of anger, Cyan accidently bites down on the tentacle. As he 'eats' the piece of shadow, Cyan recieves a notification._

 _ **[Through a specific action, you have gained a new skill! 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic(Active/Passive)'!]**_

 _"Huh. . ."_

 _Flashback end._

"That's not important," I tell Weiss, much to her chagrin. Not wanting to be questioned, I quickly think up an escape plan. "Well, I need to go wake Alice up, so she doesn't miss lunch, BYE!"

I run in the direction of my dorm room, not wanting to tell that embarassing story. Although, the tendrils _did_ start listening to me after that.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Kaiser OVERDRIVE is me making a reference to Jojo's bizarre adventure.**

 **Fun Fact: Whereas both are Fairy Tail references, shadow dragon magic is used by the character Rogue, but the skill 'Dark Moment' is a reference to the character Simon from the tower of heaven arc.**

 **Fun Fact: The impact dial from One Piece is actually where I got the idea for Kaiser Impact.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will see you next time, OK is out!**


	15. Plan Sigma

**It's OK, Omega is here. We are drawing ever closer to the conclusion of Volume 1 of RWBY. I really hope you'll like what I have planned.**

* * *

Alice and I were walking through the halls of Beacon, having just finished a workout, when we spotted Team RWBY.

"Hey, guys!" I called out to them, picking up my pace, so I could catch-up. "What're you guys up to?"

"Hey, Cy," Ruby greeted. "Weiss wants us to go down to Vale to check out the Vytal Festival. Want to come along?"

 _ **Well, looks like 'The Stray' is about to happen.**_

 _We're finally activating Plan Sigma._

 _ **Roger that.**_

"Sure, we'd love to come along," I answer with a smile, before turning to Alice. "But, one of us should stay behind to train."

"You guys train everyday! Can't you take a break?" Yang asked.

"There's always going to be someone stronger than me, but I may as well make sure that those people are in a margin of 1%," I tell the blonde.

I turn back to Alice, my closed left fist hovering over my open right palm.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

My rock met Alice's scissors, deciding the victor exactly as planned.

"Haaaaa," Alice sighed. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to hit up the library."

"Alright, see you later!" Ruby waves as Alice walks away, the others doing something similar.

One airship ride later, and we were walking the streets of Vale. There was an obvious festive mood in the air. There were decorations everywhere, and that old man, who seems to work everywhere, was hanging a large sign that read 'Welcome to Vale!'

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaims.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby points out. "It's kinda creeping me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss questions. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament!-"

 _The framing of one of your teammates, the death of_ two _of your friends, mass genocide, and, of course, the fall of Vale on top of it all._

"Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

 _There was definetly a lot of planning._

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," Yang sighs.

"Quiet you!"

"Put it this way," I offer, stepping into the conversation. "A lot of people from different academies, _all_ over Remnant are going to come here, and we are going to kick their asses."

" _Now_ you're speaking my language!" Yang holds her hand up for a high-five, that I gladly reciprocated.

"Speaking of which," Weiss mentions. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemm duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"Translation, you want to spy on them so you can have an upper-hand during the tournament," I interject.

"You can't prove that!"

After that, the five of us came across a broken-into dust shop. Which, at the mention of The White Fang, planted the seed for a very bad arguement. Before it could get bad though, our attention was pulled back to the docks,where a familiar monkey faunus was running from some sailors, and eventually the cops.

As Sun runs past us, I give him a high-five. I also notice that he gives Blake a wink as he passed.

 _Oh right, Eclipse is pretty much canon now. . .Over my dead body! Bumblebee for the win!_

"Well, you wanted to observe the competition, Weiss," Yang pointed out. "And there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss shouts, starting to give chase.

We have the monkey faunus in our sights for a while, until Weiss turns a corner and. . .

 _CRASH_

"No! He got away!" Weiss exclaims, as she watches Sun vault over a fence.

"Uh, Weiss. . ." Weiss looks down and sees the smiling girl she was currently lying on top of. She immediatly gets off the ginger girl and jumps to her feet.

"Sal-utations!" Penny greets happily.

 _You know, before volume 3, I didn't know you could turn a penny into quarters._ **(A/N: I regret nothing!)**

"Um. . .Hello," Ruby awkwardly greets.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking!" Penny responds.

Deciding to take initiative, I walk over to the secret android and offer her my hand, "come on, then, get up."

Penny, thankfully, seems to understand my meaning and takes my hand. Even with my high STR stat, pulling Penny to her feet was rather difficult.

"Thank you," Penny says with a smile.

"Anytime. Cyan F. Matu, at your service," I bow lightly with my introduction. "And these are my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

Each member of Team RWBY greeted the new girl as I introduced them.

"I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny greets happily.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss calls out, as she begins to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waves.

"See ya, buddy!" I call out, fully knowing what I was getting into.

Once, we had gotten a ways away from the ginger, Yang spoke. "Well, she was weird."

"What did you call me!" Penny asks.

As Weiss is trying to understand how Penny got from point A to point B(and failing at it), Yang quickly says an apology.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definetly didn't think you heard me!"

 _That really isn't an excuse, you know?_

"Not you," Penny clarifies, before turning to Ruby and I. "You two!"

"Me? I-I don't know- I, what I, um, uh. . ."

 _Jeez, Ruby! Get your act together!_

"You called me 'friend', and you called me, 'buddy'!" Penny exclaims. "Am I really your 'friend' and 'buddy'?"

As Penny posed the question, the other members of Team RWBY were essentially saying "Hell no!"

"Umm. . .Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby stutters out.

"Definetly!" I say with a smile and a thumbs-up.

 _And. . ._

 _THUD_

 _Cue the anime fall._

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny squeels, apparently forgetting that I was a boy.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groans.

"No, she seems far more coordinated," Weiss tells the younger girl.

"So. . .What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny states.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questions in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaims with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Underestimating your opponents based on their looks can cause you your life, Weiss," I, so sagely, inform the heiress.

Weiss huffs and turns away, before turning back to Penny seconds later. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed. . .Rapscallion?"

". . .Who?"

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaims.

"Stop that!"

 _Here we go. . ._ I start to discuss the plan with Alice, as the monochrome duo argue. _Alice, is phase 1 complete?_

 _ **Phase 1 of Plan Sigma is complete. Preparations for phase 3 are finished and ready. How is phase 2 coming along?**_

 _Phase 2 is nearing completion, stand at the ready._

 _ **Roger that.**_

With my discussion with Alice finished, I turn to Ruby and Yang.

"They're probably going to be at this for a while, probably best we head back to Beacon," I tell them.

They both agree, and after we say goodbye to Penny, we grab Blake and Weiss and head to the airships. And the _entire_ time, Blake and Weiss were arguing with each other. I thought that transition from the show was just a joke, but they really do argue that _entire_ time. It was getting to the point where hitting them on the head, while shouting "Knock it the _fuck_ off!" was sounding like a much better plan than what I was doing.

Finally, we got to the RWBY dorm, and none too soon.

"You can leave now, if you want," Yang tells me from the doorway.

"Nah, I kinda want to see how this plays out," I tell the blonde. "You don't mind if I stick around, right?"

"No, it's cool," Yang shrugs and walks into the dorm room. "We're probably going to need you if this gets physical."

"Haha, yeah, probably," I walk into the dorm and quietly shut the door behind me.

 _Phase 2 has been completed, move on to phase 3._

 _ **Roger that, proceeding to phase 3.**_

I wait patiently, as I listen to the two huntresses-in-training argue back and forth. I get a little nervous, when their arguement starts getting closer to the finish.

"I'm a victim!"

 _Alice, is phase 3 complete? Cause, phase 4 is approaching dangerously fast._

 _ **Phase 3 is complete, you are clear to move to phase 4.**_

 _Roger that. Wish me luck, Alice._

 _ **You don't need it, Cy.**_

Our conversation ends at just the right moment, as Blake says the words that completly blow her cover.

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Instantly realizing what she had said, Blake looks towards the door for a way out. I was standing in front of the door, cutting off one of her escsape routes. Blake then looks towards the window, but I speak up before she does something stupid.

"Don't bother, Blake," the no-longer-hidden cat faunus looks at me with fear-filled eyes. "Both the window and the door have been sealed and fortified from the outside. None of us are leaving this room, until this is resolved."

Not seeing another option at the moment, Blake dashes into the bathroom and closes the door with a _slam_. The loud noise seems to jar the others out of their stupors.

"Blake!" Ruby yells worriedly.

"Cy, what's going on?" Yang questions, red starting to seep into her lilac eyes.

"Did you know!?" Weiss asks, her tone cold and infuriated.

"Yes, I did know," I state calmly. Weiss looks like she's about to tear me a new one, but I raise a hand to stop her. "That doesn't matter at the moment. What _does_ matter-"

I reach into my inventory and pull out a white binder with the schnee snowflake on the cover in blue. Weiss's eyes widen when she sees the binder. "Is that you read this."

"Wh-what is this!?" Weiss shrieks.

"Just. Read. It." I activate 'Fear' to further my demand. Weiss meekly nods, sits on her bed and starts to shift through the pages of the binder. Satisfied with what I see, I turn to Ruby and Yang, who both looked very worried and confused. "Could you two make sure that she reads all of that? I'm going to check up on Blake."

"Cy, **what** is going on!?" Yang asks, more forceful this time.

"I promise I'll explain later," I reassure the girl. "Could you just make sure Weiss reads those papers, there important."

"A-alright," Ruby stutters.

I nod, and do a 'shadow step' into their bathroom. I immediatly see Blake sitting in the shower, her knees pulled up to her chest. The soft sounds she was making told we she was crying. I calmly take a seat on the toilet and face the girl.

"W-why?" Blake asks, her voice filled with fear, sadness, and the littlest bit of anger, most likely directed at me(or Weiss).

"Because, this isn't something you can run from, Blake," I tell her in the calmest voice I can muster.

"How d-did you know that t-this was going to turn out this way?" Blake asks.

"I'll explain later, but at the moment you need to talk with your team about this."

"I-I can't!" Blake declares. "They all probably hate me for hiding this, Weiss most of all."

"C'mon Blake, you should have more faith in your team," I litely scold the girl. "Ruby and Yang at the moment are just worried about you, they don't care that you've been hiding something from them, or that you're a faunus. Weiss relly doesn't care that your a faunus either, just that you were part of the White Fang. Which once you explain everything, I doubt she'll be mad at that either. Plus, with the information I just gave her, she probably understands where you're coming from."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Blake jumps out of fear from the sudden noise.

"B-Blake, can we talk, please?" Shock appears on Blake's face, when she hears Weiss's voice, mainly because of how guilty it sounded. "I want to apologize and I'd rather not do it through a closed door."

Blake looks up at me with a hesitant expression.

"It'll be alright, just tell them the truth and everything will work out," I say in an effort to reassure her.

Blake nods and walks to the door and with a shaky hand, opens it. The door opens and I see the worried faces of Weiss, Ruby, and Yang. She tries to find any hint of anger or hate in their expressions, but, to her surprise, she doesn't.

"It'll be easier, if we talked out here," Weiss gestures towards the middle of the room.

Blake walks to her bed and sits down, Weiss goes to hers and does the same. Ruby, Yang, and I remain standing.

"I just wanted to start by saying that I am so, so sorry for what I said!" Weiss says, her attention solely on Blake. "I had no idea what you and all other faunus had been going through. What my _family_ had put you through. It makes me sick to think all of this happened under my father's watch."

"I'm guessing that means you understand why I hide?" Blake asks.

"Yes, I understand. You wanted us to look at you as Blake instead of just a faunus. We haven't known each other long and you didn't think you could trust us, just yet," Weiss summarizes.

"If I can ask, what are you hiding?" Yang asks, but quickly adds. "You don't have to show us if you don't want to!"

"No, It's fine," Blake takes a deep breath and reaches towards her bow. She lets the silk garment unfurl and her cat ears show.

"They're so cute!" Ruby looks like she's about to tackle hug Blake, but I put an arm up to stop her.

"Not the time, Ruby," Ruby settles with a small frown. "Blake I think it's time you tell them the _entire_ story."

"R-right," Blake takes another deep breath. "I am ex member of the White Fang."

Weiss takes a deep breath of her own, and motions for Blake to continue. Blake starts telling them everything from how she was born into the White Fang to how she left them. When everything was said, Weiss stood up, walked over to Blake and hugged her. Blake looked incredibly shocked at first, but she seemed to melt into the embrace. Ruby and Yang soon joined in on the hug. And from the middle of it, I could hear Weiss speak.

"From now on, no more secrets. You tell us everything," I could just barely see Blake nod her head. I smile knowing my plan was complete.

 _Plan Sigma is a sucess!_

 _ **Sweet, that mean you're starting Plan Beta and Plan Omega?**_

 _I am starting the first phase of Plan Omega. Plan Beta will come later._

 _ **Roger that.**_

"Now that, that's settled," I announce as the group hug seperates. "I think it's time I told you _my_ story."

* * *

 **Looks like Cy's about to tell them who he really is, it's going to be interesting. Anyway, please tell me how you thought about this, I'm not sure if I did this in the right way. It's really hard to think how certain characters will react the way they do and I'm worried that some characters didn't react the way they should have. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! OK is out!**


	16. Plan Beta

**It's OK, Omega is here. I've finally hit the number of chapters that my last story had, and thankfully is not stopping anytime soon.**

 **So, I'm going to be honest, I suck ass at explaining things. Always been more of a see to believe kind of guy when I explain things. So, the explanation in the first half of this chapter is really bad. You'd be better off either skipping to the next line or better yet just read chapter 16 & 17 of Gaming for Glory. Anyway, I hope you enjoy either way.**

* * *

"What do you mean _your_ story?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for me, right?" I question.

"How'd you get this?" Weiss holds up the binder I had given her.

"Oh, that actually has nothing to do with what I'm talking about, well, not entirely what I'm talking about," I say simply.

"What's in that binder, anyway?" Ruby asks.

"Photographic evidence and files of the way the SDC treats their faunus workers. Finding it was unpleasant to say the least," red starts seep into my vision as I remember what was in that binder.

 _Although, definetly not the worst thing I've ever seen._

 _ **Akame ga Kill, Madoka Magica, Higurashi, Another, the list goes on and on.**_

 _Yeah, those shows were complete and total mindfucks._

"As to how I got it, it was fairly simple actually," I admit. "I got a hacking skill and I've just been leveling it for a while. I looked up the SDC records and, tada, I found a goldmine of messed up shit. What pisses me off was that there was almost no protection whatsoever on those files. Pretty much stating they didn't care if people knew about it!"

"Bastards," Yang ground out through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, Blake," I adress the cat faunus grabbing her attention. "I'm pretty sure you have the question I'm searching for."

Blake has a confused expression on her face, before it's replaced with one of recognition. "How did you know I was cat faunus in the first place?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" I clap, showing she had gotten the right answer. "And the simple, yet complicated, answer is, is that I am not from this world."

"What?" They all asked, stupefied.

"Do you remember when I first got here, all those weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Yang answered. "You appeared in our room in the middle of the night, kinda hard to forget something like that."

"Do you remember whar I had said that night?" I ask, before answering for them. "I said, that I had been kidnapped and taken from my home."

"So?" Weiss asked, incredulity clear in her voice.

"I never said my home was on Remnant," I tell them. "I never said and you all never asked."

Their dumbfounded faces further pushed my point.

"I was born on a planet called Earth, Earth was a core world. A world that would learn about other worlds through stories, through fiction. One of these stories, a personal favorite of mine, was an animated web seiries about four young girls who would fight against monsters, terroists, and criminals. The story was called R. W. B. Y. Or as most people knew it, RWBY."

"So, what you're saying is," Weiss starts slowly. "That you're from a different world and in that world we're a bunch of characters in some cartoon?"

"E-ssentially," I answer, trying to supress my nerd rage at RWBY being called a simple cartoon.

"That is utterly preposterous!" Weiss screeches. "That is the most ridiculous claim I have ever heard! You don't even have any proof besides the fact that you knew Blake was a faunus, and that could easily have a much less crazy answer!"

"You want proof, huh?" I take out my Ipod from my inventory and select a video from it. "How's this for proof?"

Weiss' eyes widen like dinner plates as the White trailer of RWBY started to play.

"By the way, _I_ find it utterly ridiculous that you were fighting a suit of armor weilding a claymore twice your size, and you get that scar from a punch to the face," Weiss seems to shocked to actually come up with a retort, which is exactly why I said it.

I, then show the other members of Team RWBY their trailers to further my point. Their reactions were all fairly similar, except for Yang who was grinning and laughing as she watched herself destroy Junior's club.

"Also, you guys know my personality pretty well, right?" I get nods in response. "Haven't you noticed that I haven't even argued with Weiss at all, even though people with her current personality are people I usually punch?"

They all looked dumbstruck again, seeming to realize that I was right.

"The reason is because of RWBY I know the future of this world up to a certain point as well as it's past. I knew that Weiss is just the way that she is, because of her childhood, so I gave her a chance. I know everything up to six months after the Vytal Festival this year."

"Really!? Do we win!?" Ruby asks, her expression incredibly eager.

"I'm not telling you anything that hasn't already happened," I tell her bluntly.

"What!? Why!?" Ruby whined.

"What's the point of telling us stuff that has already happened?" Yang asked.

"Okay, first, I'm not telling you guy's becuase if I tell you something it will most definetly change something and most likely not for the better. Second, the point of telling you the past is that my interactions with you all has changed the future slightly. For example," I point towards Blake without looking at her. "Originally, Blake would have run out of the room when she accidently told you her secret and you wouldn't have seen her for three days. You only meet up again after Blake, Ruby, Sun Wukong, the monkey faunus from earlier, and Penny stop a heist made by the White Fang with collaboration with Roman Torchwick."

"The White Fang are planning to do a heist in three days!?" Weiss and Blake both exclaim.

"Shit, me and my big mouth," I curse quietly. "Ummm, please forget I said that, I'm handling it. To sum up, something very bad is coming in the future, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't come to pass!"

"What do you mean to sum up?" yang asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've literally just mentioned that something bad was about to happen."

"Oh, seriously? My bad, I kinda suck at explaining things, always leave something important out. . .Actually, you know what?" I access the 'Abyss Auction' and quickly make a purchase, I take it out of my inventory and hand it to Ruby. "Here's the entire first season of RWBY, go nuts."

"I'll talk to you guys, later," I go and open the door, Alice having taken off the talismans that had sealed them after Plan Sigma had succeeded, and leave.

 _Phase one of Plan Omega has been finished. Time to start preparing for Plan Beta._

 _ **Roger that.**_

* * *

Three days after the confrontation with Blake, I was standing on top of one of the various warehouses by the docks. I was currently waiting for Roman Torchwick, so I could kick his ginger _ASS_! Alice was a half mile away with a big ass sniper rifle to back me up, as the old saying goes 'Bitches love cannons!'

Since, I was not a _complete_ idiot, I was wearing something to hide my true identity. Currently, I was wearing the costume of Izanagi from Persona 4, which was of course infused with lightning dust(boosting my electric attacks by 100%). In my left hand I held Izanagi's spear, Ame no Nuboko. I had gone the whole nine yards and even changed my eye color to Izanagi's yellow. Walking in these oversized geta had taken some getting used to, but I overall like how the costume turned out.

I slip into combat mode as a bullhead lands in the middle of the docks, and starts spilling out White Fang grunts. I tense my muscles even further, when my target steps into plain view.

 **[Roman Torchwick Lvl.57]**  
 **[** _ **Vale's greatest theif**_ **]**

 _Target has been spotted, preparing to engage._

 _ **Roger that, I got you covered.**_

As my opponents for the night step away from the bullhead, I start to charge a ball of electricity in my right hand. Once it got to a suitable size(about twice the size of a basketball), I threw it up into the air, and smacked it toward the bullhead.

"Ziodyne!"The bullhead exploded in a ball of fire and the people next to it were scrambling and cursing about who did it and where they were.

Deciding to give them what they wanted, I dropped down in front of the group of villains. They immediatly point my guns at me, I raise my right hand, and after it just seemed like the grunts had suddenly fainted. What actually happened was by combining my 'Shadow Tendril' skill with my 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic' I was able to create a near-invisible(during the night) mid-range tazer.

"So hard to find good help these days," Roman sighs, looking at his falling minions. "So, care to introduce yourself seeing as you've just knocked out my men?"

I grin beneath my silver mask and charge electricity into my vocal cords, something I picked up after the 'Labryinth' quest. My voice rang out with a metallic tone. "I am thou, thou art I. I am Izanagi, and I am here to stop your little plan."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ plan," Roman announced snidely as two more bullheads appeared.

"I would," I tell the flamboyant theif. Charging electricity into my spear, I swing at the two bullheads and a wave electricity exploded towards them. "Maziodyne!"

As the large explosions fill the sky, Roman takes a shot at me firing one of his explosive shots at me, sending me back several feet. I slide to stop with my spear blade pointed to the ground and the shaft behind me.

I charge forward, swinging my spear at Roman's ribs in an upward slice. Roman blocked the attack with his melodic cudgel, and started trading blows with me. Roman's weapon was made for fighting human opponents at close range. So, taking him on with a weapon made for mid-range combat, was _not_ my best idea. I was keeping up with him, until he got me with another explosive shot and sent me to the ground.

"Well, this has been SO much fun, but I'm afraid it ends here," Roman points his weapon at my head, fully intending to finish me off.

 _ **BAM**_

Out of nowhere, a sniper round hits Roman's weapon, sending it flying out of his hands. Taking the opportunity that Alice had given me, I swing my spear at Roman's neck.

 _ **CLANG**_

My attack was blocked by a pink umbrella weilded by a smiling girl(woman?) with pink, brown, and white hair.

 **[Neopolitan Lvl.74]**  
 **[** _ **Ice Cream aficionado**_ **]**

 _Shit, Neo's here!_

 _ **You want me to come down there?**_

 _No, I can handle this, just keep providing cover fire._ As soon as I send the order three more bullheads show up. _And take care of those while you're at it._

 _ **Roger that.**_

As the villians circle me, I decide to take the fight a little seriously.

 _BOOST!_

Time seems to slow as both Roman and Neo start to attack me. I start to twirl my spear contering both attacks. Seconds seem like hours as I try to combine defending and attacking into one.

As I was doing that, Alice had decided to take her dragon form to attack the approaching bullheads. Her usual blue scales were now black using 'Modification' to serve as a disguise. She was doing drive-by fireballs at them as they tried to shoot her down.

Right in the middle of my fight, both Roman and Neo stopped attacking and just stepped away from me. A look around me showed that I was now surrounded by White Fang grunts.

 _This may prove more difficult than I originally thought._

I tense my body, readying for the fight of my life, when a familiar voice rang out.

"HEY!" All heads swerve to the voice to see RUby standing at the top of a building with Cresent Rose at the ready. Although, unlike in canon, not only is Penny there, but the entirety of Team RWBY plus Sun were standing there, and all of them, in penny's words, were combat ready.

"Well, hello Red!" Roman callls out. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

With all of them distracted, I charge my spear and slash at the grunts.

"Maziodyne!"

As the grunts gave a wilhelm scream, all hell broke loose. All the grunts charged me and my friends joined the fight as well. Although, there were a _lot_ of grunts, each one of us could take ten without breaking a sweat. Suffice to say, we took care of them fairly quickly. When the fight had finished, I noticed that both Roman and Neo were nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" I curse loudly, my voice still sounding electronic.

I quickly found the wrong end of a rapier pointed in my direction.

"Who are you?" Weiss questioned.

"Seriously? Who else do you know has god-like lightning powers and a literal _dragon_ to back them up?" If I wasn't wearing a helmet, they would have seen one of my eyebrows raised.

"Cy?" Yang asked.

"Obviously," I throw my arms into the air out of exasperation.

"What's with the costume?" Ruby asks.

"Well, I honestly prefer that the bad guys _not_ know what I look like, as crazy as it sounds," I tell her, the sarcasm clear in my voice. "More importantly, how and why are you guy's here?"

"We finished that show you gave us," Blake told me, putting emphasis on the 'show' telling me they meant RWBY.

"Oh. . . Right," Alice turned into her human form _just_ to facepalm.

"You idiot!" Those words kinda stung coming from a seven-year olds mouth.

"I'm sorry," I honestly apologized. "Kinda forgot about that."

"You're still an idiot."

"Yeah, I know," I tell the Shiro-esque dragon. Taking a look at the White Fang grunts surrounding us, I take couple coils of rope from my inventory. "We should probably tie these guys up."

I was about to tie them, when I heard the sirens blaring.

"Umm, for personal reasons, I'd rather not talk to the police, so could you guys take care of this, while I get the hell out of here?" I ask, the sirens making me slightly nervous.

"Yeah, we got you covered," Yang tells me, and I throw her the rope.

"Sweet, I owe you guys one. . . Or two. See you guys at Beacon!" With that, Alice and I use 'Shadow Step' to leave the immediate area.

 _Plan Beta has been completed._

* * *

 **Fun fact: Bitches love cannons is a quote from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged by TeamFourStar.**

 **Fun fact: Ziodyne and Maziodyne are both attacks used in the Shin Megami Tensai games that Persona and many other games belong to.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and before you ask I do have a christmas special planned and it will be up on sunday. So, keep a look out for that. OK is out.**


	17. Merry Christmas!

**It's OK, Omega is here. Merry christmas motherfuckers! Or any other holiday you happen to celebrate at this time of year. I tried coming up with another Nightmare before Christmas parody for this, but I decided not to. Anyway, hope you enjoy, THIS IS CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

It was a quite sunday morning at Beacon academy. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Team RWBY was sleeping peacefu-

 _ **FWEET!**_

"AAAAAH!"

"What the hell!?"

"EEP!"

Only to be woken up by an asshole with a whistle, AKA yours truly.

"Up and at 'em sleepyheads!" I call out with a slightly sadistic grin.

Both Ruby and Yang had fallen out of their beds out of surprise. Blake had jumped straight into the top of Yang's bed, and if it weren't for aura she would have had one _hell_ of a headache, and Weiss just looked _royally_ pissed(pun intended).

"Why the hell are you making us up this early!?" Weiss screeches.

"Well, if you would take a look outside, you would get a hint," the grin fails to leave my face as I say that.

Although, very angrily, all the members of RWBY looked out the window to see a landscape of snow.

"It's snowing!" Ruby and Yang both cheer, their previous anger seeming to have disappeared.

"This is another one of your quests isn't it?" Blake assumed.

"Correctamundo," I tell the faunus. "An event quest to be honest, and this time it'll be a lot better than the last one, because it's a christmas-based one! I have presents for everyone and Alice is currently waking Team JNPR. So, if you would please follow me into the common room."

"In our pajamas?" Weiss questions.

"Obviously, it's how you do christmas," I gesture to myself, showing my combination of black sweat pants and my ratty, blue, long-sleeve shirt.

"Presents!" Ruby and Yang both shout, not willing to wait any longer, and dash past me.

I shrug and just leave the room with Blake and Weiss in tow. I had already decorated the area as soon as I had gotten a quest that put a brick fireplace in one of the walls of the common room. There was currently a tree next to said fireplace that was surrounded by colorful presents. The ornaments on the tree was not the usual green and red, but a nice blue and black.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't the usual christmas decorations," Blake says to me.

"I don't care! My party, my colors," I tell her. My attention was then drawn to Ruby and Yang who were getting dangerously close to the presents. "Hey, you two! Wait for everyone else!"

They both pouted and took a seat next to the fire. Weiss and Blake choose to sit in two of the leather chairs that were in the room. They didn't have to wait long as Nora dashed into the room like a hurricane, with J(N)PR and Alice following behind.

"Good, now that everyone's here, if you would please take a seat?" They all did as I asked and sat down in various places. Using my Blast PSI, I started passing out the presents to everyone. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I DO!" Ruby and Nora shout at the same time. The two friends playfully glared at one another and proceeded to do a match of rock-paper-scissors. Ruby cheered happily, when her paper covered Nora's rock.

"Yay, I'm first!" Ruby cheered as she looked at the box before her, covered in red paper and tied in a black ribbon. She quickly ripped open the box and inside was a DVD box set, two books, and a chibi-doll of Ruby.

"Oh, It's a little me!" Ruby exclaimed as she held the doll high.

"Yep, made that little guy myself," I say proudly.

"You can sew?" Weiss asks, an incredulous look on her face.

"How do you think I made this?" I ask, pulling Greed's Armor out of my inventory. By the way, trying to stich together lightning-infused clothing with a metal needle is not the best idea.

"Fair enough," Weiss says as Ruby looks at her other gifts.

"Soul Eater?" Ruby picks up the DVD set and turns it over to read the synopsis. Her eye's instantly lit up with excitement. "This seems awesome!"

"I thought you would like it," I smile. "Actually, in all of your gifts, you each have your own doll and an anime or manga that I thought you would enjoy."

"What's anime?" Yang asks, a confused expression on her face.

"A type of media from my old world that I was really upset to find does not exist in this world," they all nod at my explanation. I had told Team JNPR about myself after the incident at the docks, I also told Velvet soon after. They all reacted fairly well to the information, although Nora kept calling me a space alien, much to my chagrin. "By the way, if you read or watch these, a lot of the things I do or say will make a _lot_ more sense.

"Umm, Cy, I think you mixed up me and Yang's presents," Ruby holds up a book that had the words 'Re-tae-kwon-do' on it's cover.

"Nope, that's for you Rubes. Re-tae-kwon-do is a fighting style that relies heavily on kicks, seeing as your semblance has you running all the time, I thought your leg strength would be amazing!" Ruby looks like she's about to say something, but I stop her. "I know you have Cresent Rose, and I'm not saying this should take priority over her, but I know that you won't always have Cresent Rose on you. So, I'd rather you have some way of protecting yourself without a weapon."

Ruby nods at my logic and looks towards her last present. Said present was a leather bound book with the emblems of Team RWBY and JNPR on the cover in the formation of a circle. "What's this?"

"That, my little friend, is a book of fairy tales, but not just any fairy tales, _your_ fairy tales," Ruby gives me a confused look, that the other's join in on. "You see, all of your characters in RWBY were based off fairy tales from my old world. Since, I know that Ruby loves fairy tales, I gathered all the stories that inspired you and put them in a book."

"Thanks Cyan!" Ruby says with a smile, holding the book close to her chest.

"My turn now!"Nora shouts, shredding the paper on her present(white with a pink bow). Inside was a Nora doll, the first season of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a silver helmet with wings on it's sides, and a red and white ball.

"The helmet when worn will boost your strength and vitality by 50%, and if you use your aura, it'll give you the ability to fly for a short time," as soon as I explain, Nora put the helmet on her head and started flying around the room while squeeling joyfully. It didn't take long for her to get bored of it though and return her attention to her presents.

"What's this thing?" Nora asks as she picks up the red and white ball.

"Touch the button in the middle of it and you'll see," I tell her, a knowing grin on my face.

Nora touches the button as instructed, and the ball pops open in a flash of light to reveal-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A Slakoth from the Pokemon series.

"It's a sloth!" Nora squeels, quickly bringing the lazy animal into a hug.

"Specifically, it's a Slakoth from the Pokemon universe," everyone, but Nora, was looking at me for an explanation. "Long story short, there pets that can change their shape very quickly when put through certain conditions."

"I'm going to name him Sir Scrabbles!" Nora announces cheerfully, putting the newly-named Slakoth on her head with her helmet.

I have to stifle a snort, when I hear the name.

 _Well, that proves one theory._

"Me next," Yang opens her present, yellow with a purple bow, and gazes at the contents. Inside was a Yang doll, the complete series of Dragon Ball on DVD(counting Z, but not GT or Super), the first three seasons of Fairy Tail, and a skill book for the KameHameHa and Kokyushin Karate. Yang was grinning ferally when she saw the new style of fighting I just introduced to her. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Jaune offers, starting to open his gift, gold with a white ribbon. Inside was his Jaune doll, the complete series of Kenichi: the mightiest disciple on DVD, a skillbook for outset sword style, and a silver bracelet with gold markings on it, Jaune's emblem on it in gold. Jaune cringed when he read the synopsis for Kenichi. "Okay, that hit's a little too close to home."

I merely snicker in response.

"So, what's the bracelet do?" Jaune asked, putting the seemingly simple piece of jewlry on his left wrist.

"Say these words and find out," I hand Jaune an index card with writing on it. "And try to sound badass when you do it."

"Um, okay," Jaune took a look at the words and cleared his throat. I had also written instructions for what to do while saying it, that Jaune followed. Bringing his left wrist up to his face the outside of his arm facing away from him, Jaune put his right and middle index fingers on his emblem on the bracelet and spoke.

"Come forth, Holy King!"

As Jaune said the words, the bracelet on his arm started to rapidly grow along his arm. Eventually incasing him in a suit of pristine armor. The metal plating sticking close to his skin like one of the Iron Man suits, but still retaining the style of an old-fashioned knight. The helmet was that of Tatsumi's Incursio from Akame ga Kill. It had a color scheme of white with golden accents.

"Woah!" That was the collective gasp at the sight of Jaune's new armor, even from Jaune.

"The armor is made up of an alien symbiote and a metal known as transformium. The two materials combined allow it to store itself in such a small state, while lying dormant. The armor also is incredibly durable and when it _is_ damaged it will slowly repair itself. The symbiote I used also allows it take on a myriad of different forms, speaking of which," I reach into my inventory and pull out a folded-up piece of paper that I then handed to Jaune. "This is a list of all the commands the armor will take, if you want to change them, just ask and I'll reprogram it, but for now, try one out."

Jaune's metal covered hands open the paper and skim over the list, before he came to a entry he liked. "Defense mode Alpha!"

Half-foot long spikes sprouted over Jaune's armor, making him resemble a puffer fish.

"Woah, umm, Defense mode release!" At Jaune's words the spikes receded back into the armor. "How did you make this!?"

"It took me about a day to put the thing together, and about a week to collect the necessary funds to purchase all the materials," I answer the knight honestly. "And don't even try to say you don't deserve it or that you can't accept it, your keeping that whether you like it or not!"

"I don't know what to say, Cy, thank you!" Jaune still had the helmet on, but I could tell he was smiling underneath it.

"No problem, buddy. You kinda needed the boost anyhow," and just like that I think Jaune wanted to punch me.

The next gifts went by fairly fast. Pyrrha had gotten her doll, Fate/Zero on DVD, Fate/Stay Night(Saber route) on DVD, a skillbook for a railgun, and a bag of arcade tokens _for_ her railgun.

Weiss got her doll, the complete novel collection of Strawberry Panic(her expression was absolutely priceless), my skillbook for 'Talisman Creation', and a skillbook for 'Lance de Combat'.

Blake had gotten all of the Full Metal Alchemist manga, a 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' skillbook, a 'Substitution Jutsu', an authentic konoha headband, and the doll. Blake's expression at all the ninja stuff was fucking hilarious, she looked about 5 seconds from a nosebleed.

Ren had gotten Samurai Champloo on DVD, a skillbook for 'Gentle Fist', his doll, and a ton of calming talismans(for Nora). When I had told Ren what the talismans did, he actually hugged me.

Also, I hadn't just given presents to RWBY and JNPR. I had gotten Velvet a bunch of pictures for her weapon, and a chain necklace like mine except it had an ace of hearts on it as well as a bunny. Ozpin had gotten a mug that had a 'bottomless' enchantment on it **(Note: bottomless in this sense means that the cup will never be full, it will not have a never ending supply of coffee)** , I had also gotten him a flashdrive with all 3 volumes of RWBY on it, but I was waiting to give him that one. Gylnda had gotten a copy of the Wizard of Oz, and a book on anger management(I knew I was going to pay for that one, but it was hilarious at the moment). And, of course, everyone had gotten their very own chibi doll, including Team CRDL, since they had actually started to turn a new leaf.

Once everyone had opened their gifts, I decided to check the status for my event quest.

 **Event Quest: Merry Christmas**  
 **Give presents to RWBY [X]**  
 **Give presents to JNPR [X]**  
 **Give presents to CFVY [X]**  
 **Give presents to CRDL [X]**  
 **Give present to Ozpin [X]**  
 **Give present to Glynda [X]**  
 **Keep the fire burning for: 12hr 58min 37sec [ ]**  
 **Reward: +75,000 EXP, +50,000 Lien**

 _Looks like we have some time to kill._

"Hey guys," everyone turns to me as I begin to speak. "I was hoping you'd help me fufill a little christmas wish of my own?"

"Sure," Yang says, all the others saying similar confirmations. "What is it?"

"We're going to binge watch all of Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan!" I cheer excitedly as I hold the DVD high above my head.

"Is that one of those 'anime's you were talking about?" Blake asks.

"Yep, and it is one of my absolute favorite shows of all time, and I wanted you guys to watch it with me! I've got loads of food and drink for when we watch it too!" I take out all the snacks I had in my inventory, including candy, soda, and an entire bowl of queso-covered bean dip with chips.

"Okay, I'm going to watch it _just_ to find out how this gets you as excited as you are when you fight," I chuckle at Yang's comment as everyone starts to sit around the common room's TV.

"Everyone comfortable?" I get a chorus of 'yeah's as a response. "Then let's begin!"

* * *

 _Twelve hours of mechs, drills, and manly awesomeness later_

"That was so AWESOME!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora all exclaim.

"That was a very well written show," Blake complimented.

"I'll admit it was enjoyable," Weiss admitted. "If not incredibly over-the-top and ridiculous at times."

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren also had only good things to say about the show. Although, Pyrrha was blushing madly when Jaune said Yoko reminded him of her.

I checked the quest status again and saw that I had about an hour left in the quest, and if my assumption was correct I didn't want to win the quest.

 _Perfecto! Alice, you can come out now._ Alice poked her dragonic head out of the fireplace, having been taking a nap there to keep the fire from going out. She did a very cat-like stretch and then switched to human form.

"We starting now?" Alice asked.

"Yep, just have to make a quick call," I tell her and she nods in understanding.

 _ **GM call.**_ A sound like a dial tone fills my head for a few seconds, before a metallic voice enters my mind.

 _ **'What's up?'**_

 _Hey Argentum, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and let me move the location of the event quest?_

 _ **'Hmm. . .Eh, why not? It's christmas after all. Just use 'Observe' on the fireplace and you'll be able to move it.'**_

 _Thanks Argentum!_

 _ **'No prob.'**_ A sound like a phone hanging up fills my head, before cutting out completly.

"So, since we've all got a little bit of a bloodrush going, how about a fight?" My inquiry gains the attention of the entire room. "My quest has an optional boss battle we can do."

"I thought you said this was going to be better than the last one!" Weiss complains.

"Literally _anything_ is better than that last event quest," I deadpan.

"Heh, sounds lile fun!" Yang grins ferally. "I kinda wann try out these new skills."

"Sweet, then everyone go and get your combat gear on and we'll set off. I'll send you an invite, so that you can download your skillbooks," they all disperse towards their dorms.

While they did that, I walk over to the fireplace and cast an observe. The fire place disappeared in a poof of smoke and a familiar sound effect. I shook my head as I picked up the pill-like capsule that was the fireplace, although I was smirking while doing so.

It didn't take long for everyone to get geared up. I had already sent Ozpin a message, so he knew what was going on.

"Alright, everyone got their skillbooks dowloaded?" They all nodded in response. "Then let's head out!"

We started walking into the emerald forest. The falling snow creating a nice landscape to watch as we walked. We kept walking till we hit the area around the forest temple, which I decided was a good place to have a boss battle.

I clicked the capsule after taking it from my inventory and threw it to the ground. The burning fire warmed the area causing nearby snow to melt, and the 20ft tall chimmney started spewing smoke into the air.

"Weapons ready, guys!" I hear the sound of mechashift fill the air as well as the sound of Jaune's new armor enveloping the knight. I walk up to the fireplace and kick some snow into the flames, extuingishing them. A heavy pressure sets into the air. Deep rumbling resembling a beast's roar reverberates through the cold air. Cracks start to appear at the top of the chimmney, and started slowly going down towards the base. When the cracks reached the very bottom of the chimmney, the fireplace exploded, blocking our vision momentarily, but when the dust cleared standing where the fireplace had been was a monster.

The monster was about 20 ft tall and covered from top to bottom in matted, dirty, brown fur. Goat hooves served as it's feet and two long, curved, horns sat on it's head. The monster's eyes were blood red, it's fangs sharp, and it's tongue long and forked. In it's hands it held a long black chain with a wicked looking hook at the end of it, and on the back of the monster was a large woven basket.

 **[Event quest has been changed!]**  
 **Kill Krampus [ ]**

"ROOOOOAAAARRR!"

 **[Krampus: the anti-claus Lvl.65]**

As soon as the heading appeared over his head, Krampus slung the basket off his shoulder and set it on the snowy ground. From the basket a myriad of creatures emereged, ranging from demonic toys to evil-looking elves, and they all head the same title.

 **[Krampus' little helpers Lvl.32]**

"What the hell is that thing!?" Weiss screeched, although there were a lot of things that deserved that reaction, I assumed she meant Krampus.

"Okay, game plan, you guys keep the minions off me and I'll take care of big, bad, and ugly over there," my grin reaches painful levels from the sight of my newest challenge. I was Lvl.41 and everyone else was around Lvl.35 on average. This wasn't going to be easy, but I'll be dammned if it wasn't going to be fun.

"You're planning on taking on that thing by yourself!?" Yang exclaimed, discharging a shot from Ember Celica at one of the approaching toys. "Are you going to use that dragon cloak thing?"

"No, I'm going to use something a little more appropriate to the situation. You know the old saying fight fire with fire? Well, I'm fighting a monster with a monster. If you would please stand back," they did as I asked and stepped away from me, starting to fight off the minions.

I let loose a deep breath as a transformation starts to go through my body. My body grows large, as large as Krampus, and animilistic, putting me on all fours like a dog. My skin turned to black bones that had been charred from lightning. Then black fur covers the top of these bones, not covering them as much as hovering over them like they were standing on end from static electricity. A wrinkled skull replaced my face, my senses were unaffected, even though there was nowhere for them to work, and blue lightning covered my body. I had become Darkbest Paarl from Bloodborne.

I had never played Bloodborne before, but I had to admit, their bosses look cool as fuck!

"Now then," I speak in a voice that sounded like the whispers of death itself. "I wanna see if your blood is any redder than mine."

 **[Playing 'Never wake again' by JT Machinima]**

 _ **That one was one purpose!**_

 _Coulda been._

Before I could make another joke and/or reference, Krampus swung his giant chain at me and the fight began!

I grab the chain thrown at me, and the contact itself sent millions of volts of electricity through the chain and into Krampus. Krampus, however, didn't seem very affected if his health was any indication, and merely yanked the chain towards him. I didn't let go of the chain and I was yanked back with it, Krampus sent a powerful blow to my head as I got close to him. I retialiated by spinning around and slashing him with my electrified claws.

The battle continued on like that, two giant monsters trading blows in a fight to the death, and I planned on being the victor. It was a thrill to be honest to fight something so much stronger than me, for my punches to do almost nothing to my opponent, to actually _feel_ like I could lose. The burning feeling set my soul ablaze and if my head wasn't a skull I would have been smiling like a madman.

I took a quick second to check the status of my friends, and I didn't like what I saw. They were doing excellent against the minions, but they were starting to tire and the minion's numbers were not.

 _Why the hell do they keep spawning!?_

 _ **It's the basket! It just keeps spitting the damn things out!"**_

I look and see that it was true. The basket, Krampus' gateway to hell, was spitting out dozens of minions at a time. I try and move to destroy it, but before I could get close, Krampus' chain wrapped around my neck and dragged me back. I quickly shout a warning to my friends.

"Someone take out the basket!"

I can fainlty hear Yang shout "I'm on it!"

As I return to my battle with Krampus, I can hear Yang start to shout the most iconic words in anime history

"KA-ME, HA-ME, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A beam of golden energy shot towards the basket, nearly hitting my face in the process. The wooden construct vaporized, along with a couple dozen minions, and a few trees.

Suddenly, Krampus' attacks felt a lot weaker than they had before.

"Time to finish this!" I start bludgeoning Krampus, satisfaction filling my entire being as my attacks finally started affecting the anti-claus. Krampus could no longer guard against my attacks, and his ruby red blood started to spill. I pull back my right arm and the immediatly thrust it forward, spearing Krampus' torso on my arm. I remove my arm and throw Krampus into the sky and then. . .

"Electric Breath!" I vaporize the bastard.

 **Event quest has been completed: Merry Christmas**  
 **Reward:+75,000 EXP, +50,000 Lien**

As I leveled up to Lvl.45, it was just a matter of collecting the drops from the mobs. The results were fairly regular, lien, dust, potions, but one special drop was a long, black chain with a hook on it.

 **[Krampus' Chain Rarity: S DPH: 190** _ **When wrapped around an opponent, it will induce the 'Fear' status effect on them.**_ **]**

As we grouped up again, among the falling snow and the lightly charred trees, there was only one thing I could say to them all.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Re-tae-kwon-do, Kokyushin Karate, and Lance de combat are all fighting styles from the korean webcomic 'God of Highschool'.**

 **Fun Fact: Gentle fist is a fighting style from Naruto that is used by the Hyuga clan.**

 **I'm starting to think that I'm giving Cyan a saitama complex. . .Ehh, doesn't really matter. Anyway, for those wondering the turning into Paarl thing will be explained the chapter after the next. Oh, and this is the chapter for this week. Hope you enjoyed, and Merry Christmas. OK is out!**


	18. There must always be a beach episode!

**It's OK, Omega is here.**

 **I can finally say it! After so much work doing this story and the one before it, I can finally say it, ahem. . . The view count for this story is OVER 9000!**

 **Aaaah, totally worth it, anyway this is the second to last chapter for the RWBY volume 1 arc of this story, I hope you've all enjoyed. Also, before the chapter starts, after seeing that last epsiode of RWBY on YouTube I seriously want punch Whitley and Weiss' Father in the face!**

 **One last thing, sorry this is a day later than it should have been. I've had to change my schedule slightly due to personal reasons.**

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The door opens and Weiss is standing before me. She looked a little pissed seeing as I was knocking at 8:30 AM during the semester break at Beacon.

"Hello~o!"

"What do you want, Cyan?" Weiss asks, rather coldly I might add.

"Oh, you wound me!" I fake pain, but I fail to make the princess smile. "Why do you think I'm here just because I want something?"

"Because, like I've said before, I know that expression on your face," Weiss states, sticking her finger in my face. "That's the expression you get when you want someone to go on some stupid 'quest' of yours!"

"Actually, this is the expression I get when I want to have some fun. The two events just happen to conincide most of the time," the heiress does _not_ look amused. "Look, I wanted to see if you and your team wanted to come with me on a little trip. Cause I know, all of your team is still here and half of them are bored out of their minds."

"And how do you know that? Your 'future knowledge'," the tone of her voice just begged for me to poke holes in her theory.

"No, process of elimination. Blake doesn't have time to go all the way back home and she doesn't want to for personal reasons. _You_ don't want to go back to Atlus, because of the information I gave you on your father. As for Ruby and Yang, they aren't the type of people to leave their partners at Beacon all along for the break."

 _ **You also know that, because you read a shit ton of fanfiction and assumed that was the case seeing as that's how a lot of those situations play out.**_

 _Yeah, but they don't need to know about fanfiction_ just _yet._

"Hahaha! He's got you there, Princess!" Yang shouts from inside the dorm room.

Weiss sighs and, I assume, does a mental count to ten. "Haaaah. Okay, where were you planning on taking us?"

"The beach," I answer with a grin.

"Did you just say 'the beach'!?" Ruby asks, having had superspeeded her way to the door. I nod in response. "Ooooh, this is gonna be great! We can go swimming, build sand castles, go fishing, and some much awesome stuff!"

"Calm down, you dolt!" Weiss berates Ruby, but yet again, I see the warmth in her eyes that she tries to hide. Weiss turns back to me and it takes a _lot_ to hide my knowing grin. "How exactly do you plan on getting us there? The nearest beach is thousands of mile away!"

"You'll get you answer, if you look outside."

Per my instruction, Weiss leaves the doorway and goes to the window. The other three were already at the window. When they pulled open the drapes, they saw Alice in her dragon form, laying in the grass outside. Although, what shocked them all was-

"Holy shit, she's fucking huge!"

Instead of the pony-sized dragon Alice used to be, she was know the size of a school bus. The blue dragon looked incredibly majestic as she napped outside, but at the same time she was terryifying.

"Is that really Alice!?" Yang asks and I nod in response. "How'd she get so big so fast? The last time we saw her she was like two days ago and I don't think she was half that size!"

"Well, Alice's dragon form grows larger as I grow more powerful," I start to explain. "The last time you guys saw me I was Lvl.41, now I'm Lvl.60. Using my instant dungeon skill, I created a space where time moved twenty-four times faster than it usually does. I fought grimm in that space for an entire day out here, so do the math and . . ."

"You were in there for twenty-four days," Blake stated, her eyes wide in shock rarely seen on the cat faunus.

"Bingo!" I congratulate Blake. "That's actually why I wanted you guy's to come to the beach with me. For me, it's been weeks since I last saw you all and I wanted to have some fun! I wanted to ask Velvet, but she's apparrently visiting her family, and Team JNPR is apparently on some camping trip in the Emerald Forest. So, what do you say?"

Weiss looks at her teammates and sees them looking back with hopeful expressions, except for Blake who was back to her usual stoicness. Seeing this, Weiss sighs, "fine."

"YAY!" I cheer, raising my hands in celebration. "Okay, I've got everything we'll need, so you don't need to take much. Just grab an extra set of clothes, and a swimsuit. Speaking of which, who needs one?"

Blake and Weiss both raise their hands. Nodding, I take out two pads of paper, as well as two pens.

"Okay, write down your sizes and preferences for swim wear on the pieces of paper. I can make you both one in about five minutes," Blake and Weiss hesitantly take the paper and pen. Once they had written what they wanted, I snatched the paper and pen from their hands.

I take a look at what was written and nod. "O-kay, I'll get these done in about 5 minutes or so." I was about to leave, but I remember something just in time. "Right, you guys should also bring your weapons. I'm not planning on a fight, but they tend to find me. Best to be prepared."

I head back to my dorm, where I set up an instant dungeon for me to work on Weiss and Blake's swimsuits. The entire process of making them took me about an hour. Due to the fact that my crafting skill was so high. In regular time, it took about three minutes, giving me the perfect amount of time to get back to Team RWBY's dorm.

I knock on the door and it open to show all four of them standing at the ready with their weapons on their backs, and a small bundle in their arms.

"Toss me your stuff, I'll put it in my inventory until we get to the beach," they all tossed me their bundles. I grabbed them and slipped them into my inventory. They also tossed me their weapons, except for Yang who was good with keeping Ember Celica on her wrists. With that, we head outside to where Alice was napping.

"Alice, wakey wakey!" I call out to the dragon. Her eyes open, showing the ruby red eyes that could put fear into the hearts of men.

 _ **We going now?**_

 _Yeah._

"Umm, how are we getting on?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you _could_ just climb up," I demonstrate by climbing onto the dragon and taking the seat closest to her neck. "Or Alice could help you"

"What do you me-EEP!" Ruby's question was cut off as Alice wrapped her tail around Ruby's waist, and brought her onto her scaly back.

The other members of RWBY decided to just climb on by themselves. They try to orient themselves on the dragon, trying to find footholds in her scales to make sure they didn't fall out.

 _We're clear for take off._

 _ **Roger that.**_

"Welcome aboard to Air Cyan!" I call out with a cheesy grin, while Alice started flapping her giant wings. "Please keep your hands, feet, and other appendages on the dragon at all times to ensure that you won't fall off and die! We hope you enjoye the ride!"

With another flap of her wings, we took to the skies. Ruby and Yang were both screaming in joy and excitement. Blake looked absolutely terrified, and Weiss was . . .oddly normal. Over the rushing wind, I can vaguely hear Weiss ask me a question.

I mouth a 'hold on' to the heiress. I go the my party settings and enable my 'team chat'.

'There,' my voice starts to speak directly into their heads. 'What were you saying Weiss?'

'Do you have clearance for this?' Weiss aks. 'I'm pretty sure if someone saw Alice they'd shoot first and ask questions later.'

'Don't worry, Ozpin gave me clearance for this,' I reassure her. 'We'll be fine. Just sit back, and enjoy the ride'

* * *

It took about an hour to get to our destination. Said destination was a large beach on the edge of Sanus, directly east of Vale. Someone with good eyesight could probably see the island of Patch on the horizon. It was a nice place with a forest behind and to the left of the beach. In front of the sandy area was obviously the ocean and to the right was a small mountain that doubled as a cove. Their weren't any human or faunus settlements in the area, so they had the beach all to themselves.

Once we dismounted from Alice, who immediatly reverted back to her seven-year old form, I gave Team RWBY their things and got to setting up our site.

"Kaiser Overdrive!" Speeding off in a flash of electricity, I start taking things from my inventory and setting them up on the sand. Some of these things included an umbrella, a tent for the girls to change in, a beachball, a grill, and even a volleyball court.

"Fwoooo!" Yang whistled after I finished. "I think you went faster than Ruby just then."

"How'd you do that!?" Ruby demanded, oddly serious for her.

 _I guess, she takes her speed seriously._ "I enhanced my usual physical qualities with my psionic powers, and then I boosted them even further by flooding my nervous system with electricity."

"Can you teach me?" Ruby asks, giving me a death stare.

"Y-yeah, the psionic stuff at least. Although, my electricity isn't really something I can teach people," I answer, due to being seriously creeped out.

"YAY!" Ruby exclaims, back to being happy-go-lucky.

"Yeah, when Ruby got her semblance, she got a _little_ speed obssessed," Yang tells me, while patting my shoulder.

"I'll say. Anyway, if you guys want to change into your swimsuits you can use the tent over there. Blake, Weiss," the monochrom duo looks my way and I toss them both a small bundle. "Those are your swimsuits, I hope they fit you."

"Thank you, Cyan," Weiss tells me.

"Thanks," Blake says.

"No problem," I wave of their thanks.

All of four the girls wallked into the tent. It was just a little smaller than their dorm room, so they all could fit inside without much effort. Alice and I had already changed into our swimsuits. I was wearing a pair of black trunks with a large blue stripe down each side of it. Alice was wearing a simple orange one-piece.

"Wow, you guys look great!" I couldn't help, but compliment when Team RWBY stepped out of the tent.

Yang was wearing a small yellow bikini that had her emblem in black on the left breast, the outfit was clearly meant to draw attention to her DD chest. Ruby was wearing a red one-piece that had her rose emblem, also in black, on the stomach. Blake was wearing a black two-piece that had her emblem in purple on the right breast. Finally, Weiss was wearing an ice-blue one-piece that had her emblem in white on the back.

"Aww, thanks Cy," Yang said flirtatiously. She put her left arms under her breasts to accentuate them more. "You like the goods?"

"Eh, B+," I say with an expression worthy of Saitama, causing Yang to freeze.

"These are really well-made, Cyan," Weiss compliments me. Yang was struggling to recover from my jab.

"Thanks, I have real easy access to any materials I want to use, thanks to the 'Abyss Auction'," I tell the heiress.

Yang finally snaps out of her stupor and puts me into a headlock. My high dexterity stat increased my lung compasity, so I could stay in that position for an hour or two, but I tap out just to avoid bruising Yang's ego.

"So," Yang picks up a volleyball from the ground after releasing me. "Anyone want to play?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheers with her left arm raised high.

"Sounds like fun," Blake shrugs.

"What are the teams?" Weiss asks, her competitive spirit ignited.

"Well, if I may interject," I step into the conversation. "I'd go with Ruby and Blake versus Weiss and Yang. Pairing up partners wouldn't be fair, since both Ruby and Weiss have semblances that could help keep the ball in play. Sisters versus monochrome wouldn't be fair either, since Ruby and Yang work together really well since they're sistsers, and on the other hand, Weiss and Blake don't get along as well. So that just leaves Ladybug versus Freezerburn."

After my explanation, Team RWBY just stares at me with shocked and confused expressions.

"It takes a wise man to play the fool," I grin knowingly. "Alice and I are going to check out the cove. We'll be back by lunch, have fun!"

Alice and I start to walk towards the large cliff side, while RWBY shook out of their temporary stupor. The cove looked pretty cool. The high ceiling combined with the dark lighting and cave entrance in the back would have made for an awesome batcave.

"Alice, a light, if you'd please," I ask my familiar upon deciding that we would explore the cave. Alice obliged and summoned a firball, but stopped walking when the sand under our feet turned to the stone of the cave.

"What's wrong?"

"It's cold and wet. Carry me," Alice whines.

"No, I'm not going to-"

" _~Onii-Chan~_ " Alice's sickeningly sweet voice stops me in my tracks. I mentally curse my life(which Alice heard) and squat down, so Alice could climb onto my shoulders.

"You will tell no one that _that_ is my weakness," I warn the dragon girl. Alice smirks and makes a zipping motion across her lips.

We walk around the cave for a while, kinda just wondering around. Looking at cool stalagmites or stalactites, or seeing if there were any cool animals there. Ten minutes after we entered, Alice tensed up from on top of my shoulders.

"What's wrong? Drop of water fall on your little head?" I ask teasingly, but what Alice said next erased any thought of a joke.

"Cy. . .I smell blood and a lot of it."

"Guide me," I instantly demand.

"Take a left," Alice pointed and I followed. What I learned from following Alice's directions was that this cave system was gigantic! "Just up ahead is the source of the smell."

I walk forward and as Alice's fireball illuminates the area, the air is taken from my lungs. Sitting up against one of the cave walls was a man. He was incredibly tall being as tall or bigger than Yatsuhashi. His skin was dark gray, except for a area over his abs that was white. Speaking of abs, this guy was _ripped_ sporting an eight pack and arms more than twice the size of mine(although I was stronger than I looked). The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black pants that were tattered near the ankles with a sword belt. Said sword belt was holding a meter long katana sitting in a black sheath. At the moment, the two most notable features he had were the large gash in his side(that ironically looked like a shark bite), and the fact that his head was that of a hammerhead shark.

"Oh my god, it's King Shark!" I squeel, making Alice smack my head.

"Cy, fanboy later! This guy needs help NOW!" Alice and I's exclamation must have jared the man out of his slumber. The eyes on the sides of it's head opened, revealing completely yellow eyes with a black, slit pupil.

"Oh hey, if you're going to sell me off could you at least wait until I actually die?" The oddly nonchalant words threw Alice and I for a loop.

"What? We're not going to sell you," I declare. I reach into my inventory and pull out a health potion, and hand it out for him to take. "Here, drink this and it should heal your wound."

He eyes the potion for a second, before shrugging and grabbing it with his webbed hand. "Eh, why not? Probably going to die anyway, so I may as well try it." He downs the red liquid and seems genuinely surprised when the bite on his side starts to close. "Huh, it actually healed me. Thanks."

"No problem," I say simply. "My name's Cyan F. Matu and this is my little sister, Alice."

"'Sup?"

"Not much. I'm Dante, Dante Kokuo," as soon as he said his name, his heading appeared over him.

 **[Dante Kokuo Lvl.54]**  
 **[Hammerhead shark fishman]**

 _Wait, so he both looks like and essentially has the name of one of my favorite DC characters of all time!_

 _ **What are the odds of that happening?**_

 _No clue, but I definetly want this guy to be on are team._

 _ **Agreed.**_

"What happened to you?" I ask, masking my inner glee.

"I was taking a nap while floating on the water, and then a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere. I was too deep into the current to get out and I got sucked into it. Next thing I knew, there was this weird black shark taking a bite out of me. I managed to kill the thing and wander into here. I kinda wandered around in this cave for a while and then I fell unconcious due to blood loss," Alice and I instantly understand what happened to Dante. "So, where'd I end up? North Blue? West Blue?"

"Ummm. . . Well, that's a bit complicated actually-"

 _One bad explanation later_

"So, I got sent to a place called Remnant, an entirely different universe from where I was. The thing that attacked me was a monster that feeds off negative emotions called a grimm. You're somthing called 'The Gamer' and you're from another different universe where both this universe and the one I'm from are just stories," Dante summarizes what I just told him.

"Pretty much, yeah," I nod.

"Huh, that's cool, I guess," Dante shrugs.

"You're not freaking out or saying I'm lying, or anything like that?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Eh, I was living on the grand line, not much surprises me anymore. Plus, I didn't really have a place to go back to anyhow," despite it's nonchalantness, I detected a somber note in Dante's tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask with sincerity.

Danter hesitates for a moment, before taking a breath and releasing it. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but hammerhead fishman are really rare. I've only seen one my entire life and it's only when I look into a mirror. My only family was my father, who was a bull shark fishman. We lived in the outskirts of fishman island, where my father worked as a swordsmith. One day, when I was seven, some bad people came to the island to try and capture fishman to sell. They came to our house, my father gave me the sword I have now and told me to run. . .I never saw him again. That was ten years ago and I've been running ever since."

 _ **Damn. . .**_

"Well, since you're not there anymore, how about I help you start a life here?" I offer the fishman. "I could probably get you into Beacon academy. There you could find a family in your team and help people who can't help themselves."

Dante seems frozen for a second, before he grins(which looks really weird with his flat mouth). "Heh, I'd like that."

"Come on then," I offer Dante my hand. He grabs it and I pull him to his feet. "I'll introduce you to my friends who're on the beach right now. I'm sure you guys will get along great!"

"Sounds like fun," Dante comments.

"Should probably say something to them beforehand, though. There aren't really people like fishman on Remnant. The closest they have are faunus and, no offense, they don't look nearly as intimidating as you do."

"None taken," Dante tells me.

I nod and take out my scroll. I start to type a message.

'Hey Ruby, how'd the game go?'

 **'Me and Blake won! It was a really close one though!'**

'Cool, I'm going to start heading back now. Just tell everyone not to freak out.'

 **'Why would we freak out?'**

'You'll see in a second,'

With that, I slip my scroll back into my inventory, "okay, let's head back."

* * *

It took us a couple minutes, but the three of us made it out of the cave and back to our site on the beach.

"Hey guys!" I call out.

"Hey, C-What the hell!?" Yang's greeting turns into a yelp of surprise. The others had similar reactions to Dante's large form. Almost all of them reach for their weapons out of surprise.

"Guys, calm down, he's a friendly," I wave my hands to try and calm them. They hesitantly put their weapons down. "Guys, this is Danter Kokuo. He's a hammerhead shark fishman from a different universe like I am, although not the same universe as me. Dante, these are my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang," I point to each one as I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you," Dante waves one of his webbed hands nonchalantly.

 _You know, I have a feeling that he and Blake are going to get along great._

 _ **Agreed.**_

"Hi!" Ruby greets happily.

"Nice to meet you too, big guy," Yang smirks.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you," Weiss curtsies.

"Hello," Blake greets simply.

Ruby spots Dante's sword and immediatly goes into chibi mode. "Is that a katana!? Does it turn into anything!? What's it's name!? Can I see it!?"

Ruby would've continued with her questioning, if Yang hadn't put her hand over her little sister's mouth.

"Heh, sorry about that," Yang apologizes. "Ruby's a bit of a weapon fanatic."

"It's cool, I actually like showing off my prized possession," Dante grins. Dante takes his katana from his waist and unsheathes it. The blade was cobalt blue with light blue wave designs along the blade. The handle was a dark blue with black ribbon wrapped around it. The hilt was gold and had a similar wave design like on the blade. "Yes, it is a katana. No, it does not transform. It doesn't have a name, but I am open to suggestions."

"How about Shark King?" I offer, trying so _very_ hard not to laugh.

Dante pauses for a second, before smiling and sheathing his blade. "I like it."

"If I can ask," Yang moves to the side of Dante giving her a perfect view of Dante's right eye. "How do you see things in front of you?"

"I can titl my eye sockets slightly backward or forward. It gives me a complete 360o view of my surroundings," Dante tilts his eyes to demonstrate. "I also, like most sharks, can sense electromagnetic waves in the air or water. Which is why I know that Cyan has some sort of electricity power and that there's a seamonster about to come out of the water."

"WHAT!?" Everyone, but Alice and I shouted.

 _B_ _O_ _O_ _M_

"ROOOAAARRRGGGH!"

What rose from the water was most certainly a grim, if the black body, red eyes, and white armor were anything to go by. The mask covered the down to it's jaw and it had a mouth like the Predator without it's mask. It's body was thin and without armor, but half of the body was still submerged in water. From the water also sprouted a dozen barbed tentacles, but I had a feeling there were a lot more of those things.

 **[Kraken; the released Lvl.67]**

"Is this a bad time to mention I can't swim?" I ask, eyeing the large monster.

"Are you kidding meeeeeeee!?" Yang shouts as one of the tentacles grabs her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts. Another tentacle tries to grab her, but she super-speeds out of the way. Yang could be seen trying to punch her way out of the tentacle's grasp, but was having no luck.

"Go grab your weapons!" I yell to them. I see a tentacle heading towards me and I rear back my fist. "Lightning Dragon Iron FIST!"

The blow hits, but does no damage to the grimm. I pull back my hand and see it's covered in some kind of slime. I realize a little too late that the tentacle was still able to grab me as I was hoisted high into the air.

 _The tentacles are covered in some kind of slime. Cancelled the force of my punch. See if you can barbecue it._

 _ **On it.**_

I see Alice start to shift to dragon form, when another tentacle wrapped around her and cancelled the transformation.

 _ **I can't transform! Not enough room!**_

I was getting worried about our situation. I was about to use one of the little tricks I had hidden away, but I stopped when I heard a blade being unsheathed.

"Fishman Kendo: Yamata No Orochi!"

I heard eight slashes and then Yang, Alice, and I were falling to the ground. After hitting the ground with a thud, I saw Dante putting his sword back in it's sheath. His eyes had changed from their original yellow color to pitch black.

"I can handle this one," he tells me without taking his eyes off Kraken. "But, I'm going to need a lift."

"Alice," I call out to the dragon.

"On it!" Her transformation uniterruted this time, Alice shifts to dragon form and grabs Dante by his shoulders with her front claws. Once they were about 50 ft into the air, Alice stopped and dropped Dante. As he was falling through the air, I saw him get into a _very_ familiar stance. Blake froze as if reliving a bad memory.

"Fishman Kendo: Kraken."

If you blinked, you would have missed it and then you weren't likely to see it. A flash of light was all I saw from Dante's katana, before it was back in the sheath and Kraken started to disentegrate.

Beyond curious, I cast an 'Observe' on the katana. Wondering how Dante just took on a miniboss by himself.

 **[Shark King Rarity: SSS DPH: 833** _ **A sword owned by Dante Kokuo, it is made of a metal found exclusively on the outskirts of Fishman Island. Does 500% damage to aquatic-type mobs and bosses.**_ **]**

 _Holy shit!_

I watched as Alice dove and caught Dante before he hit the ground. She set him down before reverting back to her human form. I saw that Dante's eyes were back to their original yellow.

"If I remember right," Danter started as he walked towards me. "You still have two spots open on your team. So, I was wondering if I could join your team. . .Captain," Danter offer me his webbed hand, and I can't help but smile.

"It'd be my honor," I take Dante's hand, signifying the start of our new bond.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Dante was originally going to be the swordsman in a One Piece fanfic I was going to write, before I realized I couldn't create all those characters and make it enjoyable.**

 **Fun Fact: Dante is more or less based on King Shark from DC comics, more specifically the suicide squad version where he was a hammerhead. Dante's last name** _ **Kokuo**_ **means king in Japanese.**

 **Looks like Cy just got a new teammate! Also, I just came up with the Themes for my current team of 3.**

 **'Ace of Spades' by Motorhead-Cyan**  
 **'Her name is Alice' by Shinedown-Alice**  
 **'Hail to the King' by Avenged Sevenfold-Dante**

 **I am open to suggestions, if you feel those songs don't fit their characters. Hope you enjoyed, OK is out!**


	19. Babylon

**It's OK, Omega is here. This is the final chapter in the first arc of A Game Worth Dying For. After this, I'll be taking a month long hiatus, so don't expect a new chapter until the 10th or 11th of February. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _KnockKnockKnockKnock_

"Hey, Cy. What's u-"

"Hide me!" I urgently beg Ruby.

"Wha-"

"Please!" Ruby, thankfully, complies and moves to the side. I dash into the dorm room and press myself against the wall right next to the bookcase.

My pulses skyrockets as I hear the sound of a large group of people running and then stopping. Even more, when someone knocks on the door. Ruby looks at me with a confused expression. I look back with an expression that, I hope, she read as 'tell no one I'm here.'

"Umm, hello?" Ruby questions as she opens the door, revealing a large group of people.

"Did Cyan Matu pass by here?" A male voice asks from the crowd.

 _F! It's Cyan_ F. _Matu, godammit!_

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Ruby tells them.

"Dammit, how'd he slip by us!?" I could hear another voice call out.

"We have to keep looking," the one from earlier spoke. "Thank you for your time."

"Okay," Ruby says, still confused. She shuts the door and I breath a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Yang asks, an eyebrow raised in my direction. Weiss and Blake were sporting similar looks.

"Oh, well, you remember thise dolls I have you guys for Christmas?" I ask the group of four.

"Yeah, I keep little Ruby on my bed!" Ruby speeds up to her bunk and pulls out the plush doll I gave her.

"Well, apparently word got out that I had made those and long story short, did you guys know you have fan clubs?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Yang starts roaring with laughter.

"Seriously?" Blake asks dryly.

"Yeah, a large group of them came to my dorm and demanded I make some dolls of you guys," I explain. "I didn't want to, so I teleported out of there. Somehow, they found me pretty quickly and started to chase me. You guys know the rest."

"Why didn't you just make them?" Ruby asks.

"Cause, I didn't like the way they asked me, and I only make that stuff for my friends," I explain to the reaper.

"Where were Alice and Dante at the time?" Weiss asks me.

After the incident at the beach, Dante had come back with us to Beacon. I introduced him to Ozpin and officially made him a member of my team. Dante, like Alice and I, wasn't required to attend classes, so he just kinda chilled most of the time. I also introduced him to Team JNPR, Jaune fainted when he saw Dante for the first time. Even so, Dante and Team JNPR got along great.

"They were both out of the dorm," I answer vaguely. "So, uh, you mind if I stay here for a while? I'm pretty sure those guys'll be chasing me for a while."

Ruby looks toward her team and they shrugged in response. "That's cool. We don't really have anything to do anyway."

"Speaking of," Yang starts. "I'm booooorrred!"

"How about we play a game?" I offer.

"What kind of game?" Ruby asks.

"Truth or dare," I answer with a grin.

"Oooh, yeah, that sounds like fun," Yang smiles devilishly. "You guys playing?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"I feel I'm going to be dragged into it no matter what I say, so I might as well," Weiss states. Blake shrugged and put her book down.

I sit down on the floor with my legs crossed. I take an empty bottle from my inventory and place it on the ground in front of me. "Okay, rules, we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be the one who is being dared, the one who spins the bottle will be the one making the dare. If you fail to do the dare or answer a question, then you will be eliminated from the game. If someone accomplishes what's asked of them, they will be the next person to spin the bottle. Also, some ground rules. No dares that would get someone expelled and no dares aking me to empty my inventory. The dust alone would fill this entire dorm room. Okay, everyone good on the rules?"

"Yeah," they all answer.

Yang sits on the floor, and the others do the same. "Can I go first?"

"Go for it," I tell the blonde.

Yang grins and sends the bottle for a spin. It twirls a couple of times, before finally landing on. . . me. "Heh, okay Cy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say with a grin. "Give me your best shot."

Yang's grin grows wider. She gets up and walks towards the cloest of the dorm. She rustles around, before pulling out a small black dress that has most definetly paid for itself in drinks. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game!"

Yang smil says she thought she won. I calmly stood up and take the dress from Yang. "Okay, mind if I borrow your bathroom?"

"Fine by me," Yang snickers.

I walk into the dorm bathroom and activate a certain skill.

* * *

I open the bathroom door. Yang hears and immediatly starts laughing, before she actually turns around.

"Hahahaha! How's it fi-" Yang stops when she actually sees me and her draw drops. The other members of Team RWBY turn, and their jaws also drop.

DD-cup breasts, legs that seem to go on for miles, long blue hair that went to the waist, and soft, pillowy lips. All of these traits currently belonged to yours truly. I, Cyan F. Matu, was currently a chick.

"You're going to make me blush if you keep staring at me like that," I tease playfully in a breathy voice. This seems to snap them out of their stupor.

"H-how!?" Weiss stutters out.

"You remember my 'Modification' skill. Well, a week or two ago, I found an item on my 'Abyss Auction' called an 'Ultra Evolution Pill'. Usually that pill could turn a gecko into a T-rex, but what it does for me is instantly max out one of my skills. So, I used it to-" I stop my explanation as Yang started to grope my chest.

"T-they're real!" Yang exclaims with a look of shock.

"They are _also_ really sensitive," I scowl at her. "So, if you mind not groping them, then it'd be much appreciated," Yang sits back down. "Anyway, I used the pill to max out my 'Modification' skill and now, no matter how crazy it is, I can change my body into anything I imagine. It's how I did this, and it is also how I turned into that monster on Christmas."

"So, how'd Velvet react to this," Yang struggles to find the right word for a second. "Version of you?"

"Let's just say that, apparently Velvet is bi and leave it at that," I blush slightly. "Anyway, back to the game! I believe it was my turn."

I sit down on the floor again, manuevering so that no one could see up my dress, and spin the bottle. The bottle stops on Blake. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says monotounously.

"Ah, now here's where I make the game interesting," I reach into my inventory and pull out a talisman. "This little guy will make sure that when you speak, it will be 100% truthful." I hand the talisman to Blake and she puts it on her skin. "So, Blake, how many times did you tie yourself up with Gambol Shroud, before you mastered it?"

Blake tries to make herself shrink, but to no avail. She quietly answers with, "47."

As Yang and I start laughing, Blake spun the bottle. This time it landed on Weiss, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Weiss says haughtily.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear," Blake says with a smirk.

"W-what!?" Weiss exclaims. "I'm not going to strip in front of a boy! It's immoral!"

"Said boy is currently a girl," I interject. "A rather hot girl at that. So, yeah, you have no excuse. Unless, of course, you want to lose the game."

Weiss turns beet red, either out of embarassment or anger, I had no idea. She stands up and starts to remove her uniform. She was left in a pair of ice blue panties and a bra of a matching color. Ruby started sneaking glances at her with a red face equal to Weiss'.

"There, now it's my turn," Weiss declares. She spins the bottle and it lands on me, again. "Cyan, truth or dare?"

"I'll go dare," I tell the heiress.

"I dare you to give me that folded up piece of paper that has our emblems on it," my blood froze solid.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asks innoncently.

"I saw him unfold a piece of paper in the library one day, and he started snickering after lookign at it. I saw that it had our emblems on it, and I asked him to show it to me. He denied having it, and now I'm going to find out what it was," Weiss explains. "Come on then, chop chop! Unless, of course, you want to lose the game."

"Tch!" I make annoyed grunt at the heiress' taunt, and resigned myself to my fate. I take the formentioned paper from my inventory and hand it to the heiress. The other three surrounded Weiss as she unfolded the paper.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Trojan horse!?"

"Super sonic!?"

"Lemon and licorice sherbert!?"

"Mecha White Rose!?"

The paper I had given Weiss was a list . . . of RWBY ship names. Either ones I shipped or ones that I had created a name for. I'm fucked!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, pausing the story for a second. All those ship names above are ones that I've created and so far I have yet to see other people use them. So, I'm going to propose a little contest. The first person to either PM me or leave a review with all the correct pairings for each ship name will get the entire bio of the second gamer I teased about earlier. Two of the ships are three-way ships and one has two acceptable answers(one of which is also a three-way ship). The contest will last until my month-long hiatus ends and after that the contest will be over. Good luck! We will now return to our original program.**

* * *

"Cy, the fuck is this!?" Yang seethes, her eyes blood red.

"Well, do you guys know what shipping is?" The way they started to grab their weapons told me they _did_ know. "So, that's a list of some ships for RWBY from my old world. Now, before you kill me I had that list back when I thought you guys were just characters in a story."

"Then why do you still have it!?" Weiss asks angrily.

"Nostalgia," I answer. "I don't have much of my personal possessions from my old world, and that's one of them. I just didn't want to get rid of it."

"Still, stuff like that is just weird," Ruby tells me.

"Oh come on, not one of you has ever read a story and thought, 'wow, those two characters would make a cute couple'?"

"NO!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all shout. Slowly, they turned to Blake, who had started blushing like crazy.

"I am so glad I didn't tell them about Fanfiction," I whisper to myself.

"What was that?" Blake asks, her faunus ears twitching.

"Uh, nothing!" I shout urgently. _Curse her faunus hearing!_

"Cy," Yang started, a dangerous look on her face.

"Fanfiction is something from my old world, where someone will take a movie, book, or anime that they like and make their own story for it," I explain, quickly for fear of my life.

"And let me guess, there was a RWBY section for these 'fanfictions'?" Weiss guesses.

"Over 17,000 and counting," I tell them, shocking them all. "And that's just counting the ones on the original 'Fanfiction' site. You guys had a story that fans loved to change into different situations. They loved changing Jaune especially, he was like the fanfiction dress-up doll."

"HAHAHAHA!" Yang forgets her anger in exchange for laughing.

"I've been actually testing a theory of mine involving fanfiction for a while," they all look at me with questioning looks. "I wanted to see if fanfictions would affect the core world theory. Since, technically all of fanfiction are from my world that was a core world, I wanted to see if they affected this universe. For example, Weiss has a stash of blue gummy candy in this dorm."

"N-no, I don't!" Weiss protests.

"Theory proven," I deapan, causing Weiss to growl at me. "Can we just get back to the game for now? You can all plan my untimely demise later."

"Fine," Yang decides. "But, we are in no way done talking about this!"

"Duly noted," I say, fearing the future.

We resumed the game, and over the next hour I saw and heard many odd things. I saw Ruby's various stashes of cookies, probably a whole ton of the sugary treats in all. I heard Yang say she liked it when someone was a little rough with her, although that was one theory I really didn't want to prove. I heard Weiss say she had a mountain of stuffed animals at her home in Atlas. I had to tell them what Ozpin's first name was, it's Dorothy and they laughed a _lot_. Blake said she had a thing for bondage, although I could've guessed that. The last one was that Yang had to french kiss Blake. In my head I could not stop shouting, 'the ship has sailed! The ship has sailed!' It was currently my turn, and I had something that could win me the game.

"Okay, Cy, your turn to spin," Yang told me. Blake was still just a blushing mess on the floor.

"Actually, I want to make a bet," that got their attention. "I've been preparing something in secret for a long time. If I show you and manage to surprise all four of you, then I want you all to forfeit the game. Deal?"

"Sure, let's see what you got," Yang egged me on. The other three also agreed to my terms. "But, if you can't surprise us, then you lose!"

"Seems fair," I agree. I reach into my inventory and pull out four metal playing cards. Each card had the emblem of one of Team RWBY pressed into it, along with the corresponding color. I hand each card to their respective owners.

"This really isn't that shocking, Cy," Yang tells me, while inspecting the card. "They're kinda cool, but not really shocking."

"This is just part of the surprise," I tell the brawler. I took out my own card, which had my very own emblem on it. Said emblem was a spade with a fist going through it. I had created emblems for Alice and Dante as well. Alice's was a dragon in the shape of a cresent moon, her card was orange. Dante's was a pair of shark teeth about to bite onto a crown, his card color was grey. "You just need to focus your aura on the card and then-"

 _POOF_

In a flash of smoke, I was somewhere else entirely. The place I had been sent was a large room, about the size of RWBY's dorm. The room was made of metal and had a sci-fi feel to it. The walls were cobalt blue, and the floor and ceiling were gun metal grey. The only thing present in the room was an elevator straight across from me.

I hear the simultaneous _poof_ s, and knew that Team RWBY had arrived. They all looked very disoriented, as the smoke cleared from around them, teleportation can do that the first time around. Ruby looked especially naesous, so I handed her a bucket from my inventory. She immediatly threw up into it, once she was done I slipped the bucket back into my inventory.

"What is this place?" Blake asks, her expression bewildered.

"This is Babylon!" I exclaim with a wide grin. "This is my own little pocket dimmension. A couple months ago, I drew up the designs for this place and asked FutureTech, the people who sent me here, if they could make it for me. They did in exchange for all the lien I had, although I can definetly say it was worth it. This place is completly unaccessible to anyone, except those I give those cards to. Well, not completly unaccessible, the people who made it, really strong teleporters, and gods could access it."

"Still not very surprised, Cy," Yang says with her arms crossed. "This kind of stuff is normal for you."

"Oh, this is just the beginning," I sau with a grin. "If you would all follow me into the elevator."

They all follow me into the elevator as instructed. The inside of the elevator was of similar design to the room outside of it. The console next to the door had a total of fourteen buttons. I press the third button, and the door closes as the elevator starts to move down.

"By the way, those cards don't just bring you here," I tell them. "It also serves as a tracking device should any of you ever get lost or captured, I can send you the tracking program later. It also serves as an aura and vitals monitor, so that if you're in really bad shape, you will be instantly teleported to the infirmary I have on level 4."

As soon as I finish my explanation, the elevator dings.

"Ah, we're here," as the elevator doors open, Team RWBY's jaws drop.

The doors had opened to show a large forest. Tons of trees and plants were viewable from the elevator. Above the forest was a blue sky with a shining sun, and all around you could hear the sound of various animals.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaims, the other members of RWBY sharing similar expressions.

"This is the thrid level of Babylon, the realm of beasts!" I exclaim proudly. "This level houses a myriad of biomes ranging from vast deserts to bottomless oceans, overall the size of it is about 1,000 acres. The residents, as the name implies, are various animals that I have given a home. Usually their home was lost, their home wasn't really a home, or they were injured in some way." As I explain, I hear two voices at the edge of my hearing.

"Terrraaaa!"

"Oink!"

"Oh, here are two of the residents now," I announce to Team RWBY. From the forest emerged a giant green turtle with a tree growing from it's back. On top of that tree was a pink pig wearing a white motorcycle helmet, it's ears were poking through the plastic. "Meet Cabracan the Torterra, and Wildcat the pig."

"Umm, hi," Ruby waves awkwardly.

"Terraa!"

"Oink!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later," I tell the two animals, and recieving the expected responses. I turn towards RWBY. "Let's continue the tour, shall we?"

We re-enter the elevator, and this time I press the fifth button.

"How do you keep all those animals from going after each other?" Blake asks, her eyes wary.

"Oh, you can thank Alice for that," I tell her. "Dragons are pretty much one step away from being gods, and all animals recognize that presense they put off. She just made it clear to all the animals that if anyone was to break the one rule of the 3rd floor, that being don't eat anyone, she would be less than pleased. Any other questions?"

"Where'd Wildcat get that helmet?" Yang asks me.

"Really, that's your question? You see the giant grass tortoise and you want to know more about the little piggy?" Yang just shrugs and I sigh. "I honestly don't know. I just kind of found him with that helmet on. It's how he got his name. . .long story."

 _Ding_

"Ah, we're at the next floor," this particular floor had Blake drooling with excitement. There were books everywhere! Shelf after shelf full of text. There were also various chairs and tables for people to relax and read. "The fifth level of Babylon, the realm of knowledge! All of these books are from different worlds, mainly mine. I also have various fanfictions catalogued onto the monitors, a lot of them are my personal favorites, but I included every genre."

"What is it with you and Fanfiction?" Yang asks.

"I just really like how people can take a story and turn into something that's theirs while still retaining it's original appeal," it really was amazing how some people could do that. Make it the same, yet at the same time, so very different.

"Blake, there's a special place that I want to show you, follow me," Blake starts to follow with the other RWBY members in tow. We arrive at the very back of the library, where there was a metal door in the wall with a keypad next to it. I start to whisper into Blake's ear. "The code to the door is 272714. Go and check what's inside."

Blake walks up to the door, and starts to input the code. Team RW(B)Y starts to follow, but I put an arm up to stop them.

"Wait, I want to see what happens," they all look confused, but stand still. The metal door slides open and Blake enters the room. She takes a look around, and the following sound made my day.

 _Splurt! Thud!_

"HAHAHAHA! I can't, haha, believe that, haha, worked! HAHAHAHA!" Team RW(B)Y gives me another confused look. "Take a, haha, look inside. Except you Ruby, I'm pretty sure Yang wouldn't want you in there."

Weiss and Yang enter the room, and see Blake on the ground with blood pouring from her nose, her face was also bright red. The two were about to help her, but stopped when they saw the contents of the room. Smut, there was smut everywhere from posters to movies to games. Weiss facepalmed and Yang started roaring with laughter.

Weiss and Yang pick up Blake by her arms and carry her out of the perverted room.

"Why do you have that!?" Weiss asks.

I just gesture to Blake who was still dazed and blushing. Weiss facepalms again, while I kneel down to wake Blake up. I take some smelling salts from my inventory and put them under her nose. Thankfully, despite the blood, the smell still got through to her brain and she jolted up.

"W-what happened?" Blake questions, blood still dripping from her nose. She notices the blood and blushes profusely having filled the gaps in her mind. I toss her a rag from my inventory.

"Come on, we still have one last place to visit," I tell them. Blake finishs wiping her nose and hands me the rage. I put it back in my inventory, and we head back to the elevator. The ride down was quiet except for the occasional giggle from Yang or I. The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened.

This floor was a lot simpler than the previous two. There was only a hallway with the previous color scheme, along with a total of seventeen doors. Eight on either side of the hallway with at the very end of it.

"The seventh floor of Babylon, the realm of relaxation!" I exlcaim once again.

"This one seems a lot more normal than the other ones," Yang notes.

"And do you have to shout every time we get to a new floor?" Weiss complains.

"Hey, my extradimmensional base, my rules!" I shout, before freezing for a second. "Never thought, I'd say that in my life. The reason it's 'more normal', as you put it, is because this is the residential area of Babylon. All of you have rooms here that, through reading various different fanfictions, I have made to your own personal tastes. Team JNPR and CFVY have rooms of their own as well. Three of them are for my own teammates, of course one is currently vacant. The other five are just guest rooms."

"These rooms can't be much bigger than closets," Weiss notes. "The doors are barely centimeters apart from each other."

"And you mentioned sixteen rooms, but their are seventeen doors," Blake notes.

"All of the rooms have an enchantment on them that makes them bigger on the inside," I tell the heiress. Those guys at FutureTech had really gone all out. "As for the last door, well that's my favorite place in Babylon."

I start to walk towards the door, the others got the jist and followed me. When we approached the door, it slid open adn the first thing we heard was-

"Get rekt, you fucking noob!"

"Dammit, how do you keep killing me!"

"I got her!"

"No, you don't."

"FUCK!"

The room was rather large, a little more than twice the size of Team RWBY's dorm room. It had the same blue walls and grey floors and ceiling, but they weren't metal and just carpet and plaster. There were a myriad of things in the room. An octangular table with chairs used for anything from talking to playing cards was placed near the center of the room. In the upper-right corner were about three shelves filled to the brim with various movies, anime, and games. On the far left and right sides of the room were two doors. In the upper-left corner was an entertainment system holding a 80-inch flatscreen TV, and below it was a variety a consoles from Playstation to Xbox.

Surrounding the entertainment system was a large curved couch that could've sat at least eight people. Sitting on this couch were three people, Danter, Alice, and Velvet. They seemed to be playing one of the Call of Duty games, and from the sound of things-

"Goddammit!"

Velvet was kicking ass.

"How do you keep finding us!?" Alice exclaims having teamed-up with Dante to try and beat the rabbit faunus.

"Easy, I just listen to how you move your thumbsticks and then compare how you move them to my mental layout of the map were playing on," Velvet was the definition of a tryhard gamer.

"Hey guys," I call out, making my presense known.

"Hey ba-EEP!" Velvet had turned around and saw that I wasn't alone. Making her jump and flee into the door on the left side of the room. Which was, in fact, my room.

"Did not expect to see that version of Velvet," Yang snickers.

"Yeah, she gets really competitive when we play video games," I mention. I feel a strong desire to make a No Game No Life reference. "Anyway, this would be the Babylon rec room. The place to relax and have some fun. There's movies, games of all kinds, there's a kitchen through that right door. . .So, have I won the game yet?"

"Yeah," Yang nods ferverishly. "I don't think any of us can lie and say this isn't surprising."

"Great," I smile widely. "Yang, there's a combat simulator on the eighth floor. Weiss, there's a dust experimentation lab on the twelfth floor. Ruby, there's an armory on the sixth floor, make sure not to touch any of the weapons with talismans on them. And Blake, I'n pretty sure you know where the library is."

All four started walking back to the elevator, but I called out to stop them.

"Before you go, I need to say this," I put my right arm in front of me and my left arm behind me, as I bend at the waist. "Enjoy your stay at Babylon!"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I named Babylon on the 'Gate of Babylon' from the fate/stay night series.**

 **Fun Fact: The third floor, the 'realm of beasts' is a reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Rokudo Mokuro's ability gives him powers following the reincarnation cycle. The third one is called the realm of beasts, so I thought it fit.**

 **Well, that is a rap for this first arc, I sincerly hope you enjoyed! Good luck on the contest, OK is out!**


	20. Back in Cyan

**It's OK, Omega is here. I am back from my hiatus with some sweet sweet chapters of AGWDF. To be honest, I'm really disappointed no one tried their hand at the ship name contest. Since the contest is over, I have listed the answers to the ships below:**

 **Trojan Horse: Blake/Pyrrha**  
 **Mecha White Rose: Ruby/Weiss/Penny**  
 **Lemon and Licorice Sherbert: Yang/Blake/Neo**  
 **Super Sonic: Ruby/Emerald or Ruby/Emerald/Mercury**

 **By the way, whoever put me in that community take me out of it. I happen to love all the yuri ships in this fandom, and I am going include some in my story. So, my story being in that community would be kinda stupid.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of A Game Worth Dying For.**

* * *

"This is troubling information, ," Ozpin tells me. His voice sounded strained, as if he was holding back a lot of anger, and I honestly couldn't blame him.

"Trust me I know," I tell the headmaster. I had just watched the first three volumes of RWBY with Ozpin, and he was understandably peeved. "And also trust me, when I say that I will make sure that Cinder's plan _never_ happens."

"And how will you manage that?" Ozpin asks as he sips from his mug.

"Do you have the story of the Emperor's New Clothes here in Remnant?" I ask Ozpin.

"Enlighten me," the headmaster asks me.

"Essentially, a long time ago there was a vain emperor," I take on a whimsical tone as I tell the tale. "The emperor was obssessed with wearing the fanciest and most expensive of clothing. He hires two weavers to make him the finest, best, suit ever made. The weavers make the suit and tell the emperor that it is invisible to anyone who is unfit for their position or hopelessly stupid. Neither the emperor nor his staff see the suit, but they keep quiet for fear that they are not fit for their position. No one saw the suit, because the weavers hadn't made one, the emperor was, in fact, wearing nothing at all."

"So, you plan on making it so Cinder's plans look like they're going smoothly, but they are actually falling apart?" Ozpin assumes the point of my story.

"Exactomund," I tell the headmaster.

"That still begs the question of how?"

"Don't worry about that, Ozpin," I try and consol the silver-haired man. "I have everything planned out. Although, there is one thing I do want to do. . ."

I tell the man my wish, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I doubt I could get him to agree to that," he tells me.

"Doesn't really matter, I just want to be in the room when he is and I'll do the rest," I inform the headmaster. With that, I get up from my seat. "Well, I have an assassination plot to disrupt, and if I'm correct Glynda has a food fight to resolve. See ya!"

I walk out of Ozpin's steampunk office and into the elevator. While I wait for the elevator to hit the ground floor, I talk with Alice.

 _Phase 2 of Plan Omega is complete. Moving on to phase 3._

 _ **Roger that.**_

* * *

A couple minutes later, I'm down in Vale. More specifically, I am in the back of Tuskon's book trade waiting. I had warned Tuskon about his assassins a couple of days ago, and he booked it out of here. As a way of thanks, Tuskon gave me the deed to the bookstore! All those lovely, lovely skill books just waiting to be downloaded.

I was waiting while wearing my Izanagi outfit. Ame no Nuboko was slung over my shoudler as I induldged in a bit of reading.

 _Man, Psyren never gets old!_

 **Ding**

 _Well, time to go to work._

I walk out of the back room, and see Emerald Strusai and Mercury Black standing there. I had mixed feelings about seeing the two of them. There was, of course, some rage they were responsible for a lot of shit that happened to my friends and a lot of innocent people. On the other hand, Mercury and Emerald were just pawns, same with Roman and Neo, so I couldn't be 100% mad at them. At some point I'm going to try and turn them over to my side, _but_ just not today.

"Who are you!?" Emerald exclaimed, obviously not expecting to see me instead of Tuskon.

"I am thou, thou art I. I am Izanagi, and I am here to stop you little assassination attempt," I tell the green-haired girl using the same schtick I used with Roman.

"So, you're the guy Roman had so much trouble with,"Emerald says while reaching for her weapon.

"Yes, I am," I answer taking my spear off my back. "Care to see _why_ he had so much trouble?"

Emerald reaches for her weapons, while Mercury gets in a kick-boxing stance. The fact that Emerald wasn't using her semblance proved the theory that Emerald needed direct eye contact to screw with their head.

I make the first move by jumping over the counter and slashing at Emerald's head. The theif ducks under the blow, while Mercury sends a roundhouse kick my way. I block the attack with my spear, which causes electricity to go through Mercury's robotic legs.

"AAH!" Mercury falls to the floor as his legs short circuit.

Emerald looks like she's about to attack, but I put the blade of my spear under Mercury's chin.

"Now, I know you don't want your buddy here to get his throat slashed, so I suggest you calm yourself," Emerald looks beyond pissed, but she returns her weapons to their holster. "Good, know I'm not going to kill either one of you. I just want to deliver a message to your boss, tell her that if she wants her plan to go off without a hitch she'll have to deal with me first."

With my message said, I 'Shadow Step' out of the building into an alleyway. I immediatly switch to my usual outfit, and start calmly walking in the direction of Beacon. I get rid of the quest completed info box, and I can't help but snicker when I hear Emerald shout 'Motherfucker!'

 **[White Fang warehous/3rd person view]**

Emerald and Mercury walked into the warehouse with angry expressions. Well, Emerald walked, Mercury had to be dragged since his legs weren't working. Emerald did not enjoy lugging Mercury across town.

"My my look what the cat dragged in," Roman said with a snarky tone. "What happened to you two?"

"We went to deal with that runaway that _you_ were supposed to take care of," Emeraled snapped at the flamboyant theif. Roman looked like he was going to give another snarky reply, but Emerald continued. "He wasn't there, who was there was that guy that ruined your last big heist."

"Izanagi," Roman spoke bitterly. The encounter with the spear-weilding vigilante had left quite a mark on Roman's pride. Neo's too, but that was easily fixed with ice cream. "You shouldn't have done that kid, that was my mission and I had it handled!"

"Well, since he's already gone, I don't think you do," Mercury quipped, still very cocky even with his absence of legs.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and... "

"Do what, Roman?" A new voice asks.

"I'd, uh. . .not kill them?" Roman says nervously as Cinder Fall walks into the conversation.

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed happily.

"Now, what happened exactly?" Cinder asked Emerald and Mercury, a dangerous tone seeping into her voice.

"W-we heard that the runaway was going to escape to Vacuo, and Mercury and I were going to kill him," Emerald spoke nervously. Cinder was not a woman to be trifled with, especially not when she was angry. The half-maiden gave a gesture for Emerald to go on. "When we got there, the runaway was gone and instead that Izanagi guy was there. After he managed to short ciruit Mercury's legs, he told us to give you a message." Cinder perked up at this, and once again made a gesture for Emerald to continue. "He said that if you wanted your plan to go off without a hitch, you would need to go through him."

"Interesting," Cinder said cooly, but her eyes showed her inner rage. "It seems this Izanagi will be an issue after all. Roman."

"Y-yes," Roman answered.

"We're done with dust," she tells him. "Tell the White Fang to clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked.

"We're moving to phase 2," Cinder tells him. She proceeds to walk out of the warehouse, while the others stay behind.

* * *

I got back to Beacon just in time to see both Team RWBY and JNPR covered from head to toe in food and grime.

"Hahaha!" I laughed at the two teams. "You guys look like modern art!"

"Very funny, Cy," Jaune grumbled.

"Where were you?" Yang asks. "A food fight seems just your style."

"Oh god no," I immediatly tell the blonde. "I hate getting food on me! I can handle blood and guts, but something about getting a bunch of food on me makes my stomach churn."

"That's. . .odd," Weiss tells me.

"Yeah, I won't argue that," I shrug. "Anyway, I just had to take care of some buisness, so I was in Vale for a little bit."

"What kind of buisness?" Blake asks with a supsicous tone.

"It's a secret," I say with a grin. "Anyway, you guys should get some rest, becuase tommorow's combat class is going to be special!"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks, a finger on her chin.

"Goodwitch is putting me in charge for the day," I tell them with a feral grin. I walk away snickering, and I could hear Weiss say what the others were probably thinking.

"We're fucked."

The next day came by in a flash. I woke up in my dorm, since I don't always sleep at Babylon, and wake Dante and Alice. The former was excited to finally get some action, while the latter just wanted food. We grab some breakfast at the cafeteria and made our way to the combat arena.

Glynda was already in the observation area, and so were the students. I sent Dante and Alice up with Glynda, while I entered the combat area.

"Hello, everyone!" I call out with a grin. "Today is going to be a bit different from your usual combat classes. Why is it different you may ask? Well, Proffesor Goodwitch has been so kind as to let me be in charge this time around. Today, my team is going to be seeing a majority of the fights, since we so rarely get to show off to you all! So, first combatant of the day, Blake Belladona if you would please enter the arena!"

Blake did as I asked and silently jumped into the arena, where she took Gambol Shroud from the place on her back. I quickly jump to my team, so I could have a better announcer's position.

"As for you opponent," I grin at the shock that was about to happen. "Alice, if you would be so kind."

The seven-year old jumped into the arena with a small thud. The looks of confusion and shock in the arena were numerous, and quite funny. Blake looks up at me with a questioning look.

"Are you expecting me to fight a little girl?" Blake asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no I am not," I say with a mischevious smile. "Alice, go for it!"

"Hai, sir!" Alice does a happy impression as her body starts to glow in white light. The looks of shock grew as Alice's body started to grow larger before their very eyes. When the glow disappeared, Alice had changed. She was now about 5'5", and her chest had grown to an F cup. Her long blue hair was tied into twin tails that reached her shoulders. As for what she was wearing, it was a orange t-shirt with her emblem on the front and a pair of khaki shorts, along with no shoes. Although, none of that was the most shocking changes about her. Alice's forearms and forelegs were now covered in cobalt scales and black claws. On her upper back was a pair of wings with a seven-foot wing span, and on her lower back was a long blue tail with a spear point. "Think you can fight me now?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Blake told the now fifteen-year old dragon girl. She quickly got into a combat stance.

Alice also got into her own combat stance with her right arm crossed across her chest right next to her face, and her left arm was stretched outward towards Blake. She opened her hands wide and a small, flickering flames appeared over each of her palms.

"Are both fighters ready!?" I shout to both of them. Blake and Alice both nodded, the latter of which was grinning ferally. "BEGIN!"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Blake exclaims, five clones poofing into existance around her. The clones charged Alice with their weapons drawn.

Alice grin grew wider as she thrusted her right arm forward, "Incinerate!"

A inferno gushed out of Alice's palm turning Blake's clones to dust. Blake visibly shuddered as the clones memories flowed into her mind. Shaking it off, she summoned another three clones and hid amongst them. Hoping to confuse Alice as the dragon girl ran towards Blake.

Even with it being 4 to 1, Alice was holding her own. Deflecting attacks with her scaled arms and other times spewing fire from her palms. Alice's flames also affected her legs, speeding them up and giving her a rather deadly roundhouse kick. Once again, the clones were all gone and only Blake was left.

"I got you!" Alice shouts as she slams her wrists together. The flame grows even bigger as she shouts her attack, "Incineration cannon full power!"

The resulting flame made Yang jealous as it covered half of the arena with an inferno. When the smoke cleared, Blake was gone. Alice started checking her surroundings, thinking that Blake had dodged the attack with the substitution jutsu. She was proven right when the cleaver of Gambol Shroud was right next to her throat.

"Concede," Blake told her.

"I don't think you're in any place to request that," Alice tells her, pointing down. Blake looks and sees that Alice's spear-like tail was at her throat.

"Stop!" I call out, and Blake and Alice release each other from their mexican stand-off. "That was a good fight you two! Sadly, the outcome of the match is a tie since both of you were pretty low in your aura and you were both in a place to finish the match."

I point at the aura meter, where it shows that Blake's aura was at about 28%, and Alice's was about 25%. Alice reverts back to her seven-year old self and offers Blake her hand.

"Good fight."

"Agreed," Blake says as she shakes her hand. With that, both Blake and Alice return to their seats. Alice immediatly started snoring, since she didn't like how much energy she just used to fight Blake.

"Okay, time for the next fight," I announce. "Weiss Schnee, please enter the arena!"

Weiss does the boring thing and walks into the arena, instead of jumping into it. She draws Myrtenaster from it's sheath and readies herself for combat.

"As for who you'll be fighting," I look towards my other teammate. "Dante, you're up!"

"Sweet," the fishman grins as his eyes start to turn black in color. Dante jumps into the arena, instead of drawing Shark King he merely keeps his hand on it's handle. I obviously recognized the sense of irony in this fight, kinda why I set it up.

"Are both fighters ready!?" I ask the two of them. Weiss nods, and Dante nods as well. "FIGHT!"

Weiss immediatly uses one of her glyphs and is thrown forward. Her rapier sings as it tries to pierce Dante's defences. Dante blocks the attack with his sheathed sword. Dante returns to his iado stance, and speaks his attack.

"Fishman kenpo: Kappa!" Dante slashes with his katana, and Weiss just barely blocks with one of her barrier glyphs.

The heiress jumps away from the fishman, and then stabs her rapier into the ground sending a pillar of flames at Dante. Dante rolls out of the way of the attack, the fire just barely grazing his dorsal fin.

Dante growls at Weiss and charges her, hoping to close the distance. Weiss jumps into the air and rebounds of one of her glyphs, flying straight for Dante. Dante once again blocks the attack, with his blade this time around. Sparks fly from the weapons as they get into a sword struggle for a split second.

"Fishman Kenpo: Yamata no Orochi!" Weiss manages to block the eight swings of Dante's katana, either through her own blade or through her glyphs. Seeing the impressive sight, Dante grins. "You're pretty good, hime."

"Not sure what that last part means, but thank you," Weiss tells him. Not letting her guard down for a second.

"I think it's time that I end this," Dante tells her. As Weiss starts to get angry, Dante holds his katana over his sheath as if it were a sharpening stone. "Fishman Kenpo: Siren."

Most faunus, myself included, and even most normal people covered their ears as a screeching sound filled the arena. I guessed that his sheath was also made of some special material, because there was no way that it could make that sound with a normal sheath. Weiss immediatly dropped Myrtenaster in favor of gripping her ears to try and get rid of the sound.

Dante takes the opportuniy to get closer to the ice queen. Once he was close enough I saw nothing but a flash of light and then Dante was on the other side of Weiss.

"Fishman Kenpo: Leviathan," as soon as the words were spoken Weiss' aura immediatly went into the red and the heiress fell to her knees.

"And that's the match!" I announce as Dante goes to help Weiss to her feet.

"Good match, hime," Dante tells Weiss offering his hand for her to shake. Whereas Ikkaku teaches his students to introduce themselves to their opponents, I teach people to shake their opponent's hand after a match, no matter the outcome.

"Thanks," Weiss says accepting the shark man's handshake. "What does hime mean?"

"Princess!" Dante shouts behind him as he returns to his seat in the stands. Weiss scowls as she returns to her own seat. Being as curious, and ship crazy, as I am I peek into Weiss' mind using my trance PSI. I have to hold in my squeel/laughter as I hear her inner thoughts.

 _Only Ruby is allowed to call me princess!_

I quickly regain my composure, so I could announce the next match. Alice, on the other hand, had not and was trying to supress her laughter.

"Okay, time for the final match for the day!" I announce with a grin. "For this match, if Team JNPR would enter the arena!"

"Yay, time to break some legs!" Nora cheered as she jumped into the arena. The other members of JNPR weren't so enthuesiastic seeing as they realized where the match was going.

"As you've probably guessed, in this final match you will be fighting me!" I drop down into the arena as I announce that. "But don't worry I will be giving you a handicap."

"Oh," Pyrrha says her tone challenging. Guess she didn't like thinking she needed a handicap, although with my electricity powers and her metal powers she really did need one. "What kind of handicap?"

"This kind," I grin malicously. My body starts to grow and change. I see Jaune's jaw drop at my changing form. At the end of my transformation, I was more than 10 feet tall and my skin was blue. I had a snake tail that moved with a mind of it's own. My head was goat-like and as such had a pair of ram horns at the very top of it. My legs were bestial with navy blue hair, and to top it off I had a pair of glowing blue eyes. I was know the blue-eyed demon, the Gleam Eyes. "RAAAARRRRGGGH!"

"How is this a handicap!?" Jaune shouts at my new form, already covered in his armor out of fear.

"He's not used to this form," Ren supplied, thankfully getting my point.

"Correct," I tell the ninja in a voice like thunder. "Admittedly, this body is way too bulky for my tastes, making it the perfect handicap for this fight. While at the same time, teaching you how to fight opponents at this size who are intelligent."

"Thank you for this great learning opportunity," Jaune says sarcastically.

"Okay, just for that," I pull out a zanbato that matches the one from SAO perfectly. "I'm using this."

"Oh come on!" Jaune exclaims, but nevertheless pulling Crocea Moris from it's sheath.

"Are all fighters ready!?" Alice calls out, acting as the announcer for the moment. Team JNPR unsheathes their weapons and then nod at the girl, I nod to her as well. "Then BEGIN!"

I slash at the group with my large sword. Pyrrha and Jaune both block the blade with their shields, and effectively stop my attack. Ren starts shooting at me with Storm Flower, I slash at Ren and the ninja boy barely ducks under my sword. While I was distracted, Nora jumped off Pyrrha's shield and went sky high.

"SSSSMASH!" I meet Nora's hammer with my bare fist, and the two powerful forces struggle for a second, and then Nora is launched away. I may have hit the ginger a little too hard, as she is launched through the wall of the training arena.

"Nora Valkyrie is disqualified!" Alice shouts over our fight.

I can sense Ren trying to sneak behind me as Pyrrha tries to shoot at me with her rifle.

"Nice try Ren," my snake tail grabs him by the leg and then I recreate the scene between Hulk and Loki in the Avengers. I smash Ren a total of five times before I just throw him out of the arena.

"Lie Ren is disqualified!"

 _Puny huntsman._

I look towards my last two opponents and I am momentarily shocked. Pyrrha has about ten arcade tokens spinning around her, each one was crackling with energy. As my attention was drawn to that, Jaune slid between my legs and then pointed each of his arms at the back of my knees.

"Offense Mode Beta!" Jaune shouts his attack and the gauntlets on his arms turn into something resembling pilebunkers. They each shoot forward and hit the back of my knees, I obviously start to fall to my knees. As I do, Pyrrha releases her coins and FYI being hit in the face by a railgun several times is _not_ fun.

 _BOOM_

The multiple projectiles going at high speeds created a bit of a dust cloud. Jaune and Pyrrha were beign cautious, since my aura was still within the yellow area. Before the dust clears, I stomp my right foot hard on the ground. A shockwave surges forward and hits Jaune sending him into the air. I swing my zanbato like a baseball bat and hit Jaune in the opposite direction I hit Nora.

"SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Jaune yells as he is knocked out of the area.

"Jaune Arc has been disqualified!"

"You're the last one," I tell Pyrrha.

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Pyrrha says with a small grin.

I roar at the gladiator and swing my sword. I feel a tug on the blade that pulls it from my target, Pyrrha's semblance at work. Pyrrha jumps onto my blade and runs up it, she tries to stab with her spear at my head, but I reel my head back and headbutt her. Being as quick as she is, Pyrrha blocks the attack with her shield while manuevering a landing.

My snake tail sees movement behind me, and I quickly sling my sword over my shoulder blocking several high-speed coins. The blade stands strong against the projectiles, but the awkward angle nearly makes me drop the large weapon. Pyrrha takes advantage of my unbalanced state and charges forward, throwing her shield as a counter measure.

The iron disc hits me in the nose, leaving my disoriented. I fall to my left knee from the blow, and Pyrrha jumps up onto my knee and then places her spear under my throat.

"Yeild," she commands.

"Heh," I decide to give her the win and shrink down to my human form. "I concede."

"That's the match!" Alice announces, a roar of applause at the awesome match assaults my hearing. "The winner is Team JNPR!"

"That was a good match, Pyrrha," I tell the invincible girl, offering her my hand.

"You weren't fighting at your best," Pyrrha tells me, while putting her weapons away on her back. Never the less, she accepts my handshake. "One day, I'd like to be strong enough to fight you when you're not holding back."

"Heh, means a lot coming from you Pyrrha," I say with a grin. I reach into my inventory and pull out one of each kind of potion. "Here, this should help."

Pyrrha excepts the potions and downs all three of them. She immediatly looks as good as new, aura fully replenished, fatigue gone, and no wounds.

"Thanks Cy," Pyrrha tells me.

"No problem," I wave off the apology. I reach into my inventory and bring out some more potions. "Give these to your team, as well as Weiss and Blake. You all deserve it."

Pyrrha nods and goes back into the stands. Nora and Jaune were already there, having just re-entered the arena. Ren was there too, having just regained conciousness. Pyrrha hands out the potions as I return to my seat.

"Well, that is the entire class for today!" I announce to the room. "I hope you all enjoyed watching the fights and, hopefully, you all learned something. Make sure you make it to your next class on time, and good luck!"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Alice's fighting style is based off of Genos' from the incredibly amazing series One-Punch Man.**

 **Fun Fact: That thing about food is actually true for me IRL. Something about people playing with their food just makes my stomach churn.**

 **I honestly feel that this chapter wasn't my best work. But that really isn't my desicion, it's your guy's. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time. OK is out!**


	21. Advice, Generals, and Neptune, oh my!

**It's OK, Omega is here. I'm kinda writing this in advance, so I don't really have anything to say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was an oddly calm day for my team and I. Alice was playing Pokemon on her 3DS, Dante was sharpening his sword, and I was listening to some music. A nice, calm, relaxing da-

"CY, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"EEP!" I yelp as I'm dragged out of my room by my shirt collar. I was dragged at very high speeds for a couple minutes, before my 'kidnapper' finally dropped me onto the ground. The first thing I noticed when my surroundings stopped bluring past me was the blue sky of Vale covered with Atlas warships.

 _Great,_ that _asshole is here now._

The next thing I noticed was a red-faced Ruby Rose standing over me. I immediatly cover my eyes, and stand up before opening them.

"So, what can I do for you Ruby?" I ask with my eyes open now that I wasn't in danger of seeing under Ruby's skirt. "Now that you have quite literally dragged me here!"

"S-sorry," Ruby apologized looking sheepish. "I just needed some advice and you're the only one that I think would have the answer."

Feeling that Ruby was being serious, I go into 'big brother' mode. "Okay, what's up?"

"W-well, there's this girl that I k-kinda have a crush on," Ruby's face could be mistaken for her cloak at this point. "And I was wondering, since you know what's going to happen in the future, if we ever actually s-start dating?"

 _Please be white rose, please be white rose, please be white rose!_ Not showing my internal excitement, I try and keep a cool face. "Well, to be fair, the canon show never really goes into romance beyond Jaune and Pyrrha's little thing. Not that it could really be called a romance with Jaune's thickheadedness, but I do have fanfic knowledge that may help you out. Although, I _can't_ help you if I don't know who you seem to be so hung up on."

"I-it's Weiss," Ruby squeeks out.

 _THE SHIP HAS SAILED! THE SHIP HAS SAILED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Once again, I keep a cool face and smile lightly. "Well, you never really know what's going to happen, until you actually take a chance and ask her, but I _can_ tell you that whenever you two are put together, you're usually together till the end."

"R-really?" Ruby asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Like I said, you have to see for yourself," I tell her. "But, yeah, that's usually how it goes."

"Thank you!" Ruby cheers, pulling me into a bone-shattering hug. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome, Rubes," I say patting her head. From my pocket, I feel my scroll start to vibrate. I seperate from Ruby and pull the device from my pocket.

 _'Ozpin: He'll be in my office in a few minutes.'_

 _ **'Me: On my way.'**_

I slip my scroll back into my pocket and look at Ruby.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I tell the reaper. "But, if you ever need some more advice or anything like that just ask."

"Okay, bye Cy," Ruby says as I start to run away.

* * *

 _Ozpin's Office_

"Behold, half the reason Vale falls," I announce gesturing to the fleet of airships outside of Ozpin's office.

"That information makes the amount of ships out there a tad unnerving," Glynda tells me giving her own disdainful look at the fleet.

"While not in the right way, the general is merely showing his. . .eagerness, if you will, to protect the people of Vale," Ozpin says, ever the optimist.

"Still don't like the guy," I tell the headmaster, and Glynda actually nods along with me.

Before our conversation continues, the elevator dings, and tells me it's time to sink into the shadows. Glynda looks mildly surprised about my sudden disappearance, but Ozpin takes it in stride and looks towards the General.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greets.

"Hello General," Ozpin says simply.

"Please drop the formalities," Ironwood asks, before shaking Ozpin's hand. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James!" Glynda says, heavy on the sarcasm. "I'll be outside."

The professor walks out of the office, and I have to resist laughing in order to keep my position secret.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," Ironwood mutters.

"So, what has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asks as he fills two mugs with coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

Ozpin offers Ironwood a mug, and he takes it.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood tells Ozpin as he pours what I can only assume to be alcohol into the mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends," Ozpin tells the General as he drinks from his mug. "However, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here," the General told Ozpin, his face suddenly serious.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult," Ozpin says simply.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men," Ironwood told the headmaster.

"We are in a time of peace," Ozpin told the General as he set his mug down. "Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But, if what Qrow said is true-"

"Yes, Qrow's information," Ozpin mused. "I have indeed found out that his information is in fact true, and I also have found out who these pawns are. All thanks to a very reliable source."

"And who would that be?" Ironwood asks, his expression serious and curious at the same time."

 _Showtime!_

I rise out of the shadows on the floor, and immediatly sucker punch Ironwood with a rising uppercut!

"That would be me, asshole!" I shout at the downed General. I pull a blue potion out of my inventory and start to down it. _Man, shadow form still takes a lot out of me!_

"Ozpin, who is this!?" Ironwood demands as he reachs for his pistol.

"This is one of my students," Ozpin told the General.

"My name is Cyan F. Matu," I told him with a sarcastic bow and even more sarcastic tone. "A pleasure to meet you."

"He has given me information regarding the queen's pawns and much more," Ozpin says as Ironwood gets off the floor.

"May I ask how he got this information?" Ironwood asks, glaring in my direction. Something I returned with a cocky smirk.

"I'm a visitor from another universe where all of Remnant is from a web-series," I deadpan.

"That is completly insane!" The General shouts at Ozpin and I.

"I would think so as well," Ozpin says before pulling out the envelope I had been sent here with. "If the papers in this envelope were signed by the council of Vale stating that is indeed not of this world, and if he hadn't given me proof of this web-show detailing things that have yet to happen in our world."

Ironwood immediatly grabbed the papers from Ozpin and sped through them. His expression tightened as he read that I really was from another universe.

"Then, may I ask why here just sucker-punched me?" Ironwood asks, his face showing he was beyond annoyed.

"Because you're an asshole and pretty much half the reason Vale falls!" I shout at him. Yeah, if you couldn't guess by know, Ironwood is the character I hate most in all of RWBY. Although, Weiss' father and brother are stupidly close in second place. "Plus, you run the military and I do _not_ like taking and/or following commands!"

"What are you talking about!?" Ironwood demands.

Taking a hold of the situation, I jab my finger outside towards Ironwood's fleet.

"Those stupid fucking things are what I'm talking about!" I shout, seeing his confused expression I continue. "You see, _General_ , during your time here that fleet you're so proud of is hacked by the enemy. The enemy then turns all those robotic soldiers onto the public!"

The General looks horrified by my words, but I was in no way going to hold back.

"Also, last I heard you were going to lock down Atlas from the rest of the kingdoms," I yell at him. This particular fact, which I had forgotten to tell Ozpin, made the headmaster narrow his eyes at Ironwood. "You, my friend, are a perfect example of someone trying to do the right thing the wrong way."

"Now then," I clap my hands together. "I'm sure you two have a _lot_ to chat about, so I'm just going to go now. If you need me, you have my scroll number."

With that, I 'Shadow Step' out of Ozpin's office, and down to the bottom of the tower. 'Gamer's Mind' immediatly cooled my hot head as I start to walk back to my dorm.

"Hey, Cy!" I stop my walking, when I hear a familiar voice call out to me. I turn around and see Team RWBY walking towards me with Yang waving. "Watcha doin?"

"I was about to head back to my dorm," I tell the foursome. "You?"

"We're going to head to the library to play Remnant: The Game," Yang says as Ruby held up a box with a cheer. "Blake says she doesn't want to play, so you wanna join in?"

"Sure," a grin lights up on my face. "Sounds like fun!"

* * *

 **Approximately 30 minutes later**

"BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You'll never defeat us!" Yang shouts.

"Yeah," Ruby agrees.

"How are you so good at this!?" Weiss demands as my grimm tear through her army.

"Well, there are certain qualifications for being given 'The Gamer' ability," I tell her as I move my dark forces forward. "I'm average when it comes to RPGs, and I am an absolutely _terrible_ shot, but when it comes to either a board or card game, I am invincible!"

With that, I unveil my finishing move.

"I play the card 'Grimm Apocalypse'!" I announce to them all. "By getting rid of all cards I have on my field and in my hand, I am able to summon every single grimm monster from my graveyard. Then, my forces will mow down what little armies you have left, and give me the game!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The three of them wail in defeat.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" I cackle in victory.

"'Sup, losers," a voice says from behind us. We stop our wailing/cackling to look behind us and see Sun standing there, along with a guy only I currently knew as Neptune.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greets cheerfully.

"Yo, King!" I greet with my own personal nickname for Sun. The monkey faunus still had no idea why I called him that, but he didn't see to mind all that much.

"Cy, Ruby, Blake, Yang," Sun greets each one of us. "Ice queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss asks annoyed at her nickname.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun says gesturing to Neptune beside him, and completly ignoring Weiss in the process.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune questions us.

"Thank you!" Ren shouts in the background, followed by Nora's shout of "Pancakes!"

"Shut up, don't be a nerd," Sun told his teammate.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! _Intellectual_ , okay?" Neptune stops his finger-wagging and waves at us. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss questions, her voice ever so closely soundling like interest.

"Haven," Neptune answers before walking up to Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss," she answers. Beyond curious, I read Weiss' mind. _Uggh, another one of these assholes! I am so SICK of dealing with people like this! I showed interest out of habit, goddammit!_

 _Well, at least I won't have to play wingman. . .much._ I had planned on showing Weiss the footage of Neptune hitting on NDGO during the tournament, but this obviously wasn't canon anymore, so I didn't have to _completly_ force White Rose.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune shouts from hearing Neptune use his old nickname for Weiss.

"I need to settle something," I say with purpose to the people gather around me. Standing up from my chair, I walk over to Neptune, who looked very condused, and then stood to his side. "Who's hair looks better!?"

"Seriously?" Weiss deadpans.

"Hey, our hair colors are practically identical!" I shout in defiance. "I wanna see who's is better!"

"Fine, I'll take you up on your challenge," Neptune looks back to the group and winks. "Pick the better canidate _ladies_. . . and gentleman."

After some deabting and hearing everyone's opinion on the matter. It was five for me(Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha), and four for Neptune(Sun, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora).

"Haha, victory!" I shout with my arms held high in celebration. While Neptune's head was hung in dissapointment. _Take_ that _, you womanizing prick!_

"I never took you as the board game playing type," Sun remarks to Blake, who had been watching us play as reading with all the noise we were making was futile.

"I wasn't playing," Blake told Sun as she shoved him aside and left the area. We all watched the hidden cat faunus angrily leave the area.

"Women," Nora remarks to us all.

* * *

"Why did we let you keep playing!?" Weiss moaned as she and the rest of us entered the dorm room.

"Because, you're all stubborn and don't like to lose," I supplement.

"Screw you, Cy!" Yang shouts at me.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" I shout back, before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Ruby asks me.

"Way too fucking long," I squeeze out between laughs. As I laugh, Blake tries to exit the room.

"Stop," Weiss commands as Blake's hand was centimeters from the doorknob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang questions as I snicker.

"Which I _get_ is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_ , to _all_ of _us_ , that you would let us know if something was _wrong_!" As Weiss momentarily ceases her shouting, she flips up into the air and lands on a chair while pointing her finger directly at Blake. " _So_ , Blake Belladona, what is _wrong_!?"

As Weiss puts the chair back quickly out of embarassment, Blake sighs and answers the question.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asks as she approaches her teammate.

"Torchwick, The White Fang, _all of it_!" Blake shouts in frustration. "Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"You mean _you_ guys aren't doing anything about it," I counter, reminding everyone that I was still in the room.

"What are you talking about, Cy?" Yang asks with a confused expression.

"You guys remember _this_ outfit?" I ask them requipping into my Izanagi outfit.

"Yeah, that's the outfit you had on when we fought the White Fang and Torchwick at the docks," Ruby answers.

"Correct," I tell the red reaper. "I call this particular outfit my _Izanagi_ outfit."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Weiss wonders aloud.

"Probably because of this," I take a newspaper out of my inventory and hand it to the girls, it read as such:

 **IZANAGI STRIKES AGAIN**

 **Over the course of the last few weeks, there has been a increase in the arrest of criminals all over Vale. This is due to the new vigilante in Vale, only known by the name Izanagi. This vigilante has been capturing every criminal they can get their hands on, from White Fang members to random thugs. Izanagi captures these individuals and then dumps them at the nearest police station bound in rope and with a note attached to them. The note contains symbols identified as old mystralian meaning 'He-Who-Welcomes' or Izanagi. Little is known about Izanagi except for the few details that the criminals they have captured have given. Izanagi wears mainly black, has pure-yellow eyes, uses a spear, and uses electricity as well. Izanagi never collects bounties from the criminals that they put away, and doesn't seem to seek publicity. So, we can only wonder. . .** _ **why**_ **are they doing this?**

"Is this _you_!?" Weiss demands as she finishes reading the article.

"Indeed it is, my friends," I tell them all with a grin.

"Why?" Blake asks.

"Well, there's a lot of bad shit going on behind the scenes and _I_ am trying to, raise the curtain, if you will," I tell the four of them. "Blake is a little right to be concerned about all of it, but you shouldn't just stew over your thoughts like that, you need to go out and do something about it!"

"We're just students!" Weiss protests. "We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but. . ."

"We're _not_ ready!" Weiss shouts, immediatly cutting Ruby off.

"And we may never _be_ ready!" Blake shouts in response. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming_! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Well, _I_ know what's coming. I'm just not sharing," Blake's response was a glare in my direction. "Not helpful, got it."

Ruby raises her hand up high, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly take down an organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale. . .say aye."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang fistpumps.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss notes.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby complains.

"Aye," I throw in.

"Thank you, Cy," Ruby says.

"Alright then, we're in this together," Blake says, determination burning in her eyes.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby announces.

"Yeah!" Yang cheers, pointing two finger guns at her sister.

"Cool, you guys do that, while I go do some training. Here's your board game, Ruby," I take the game out of my inventory and hand it to Ruby.

"Yay! Thanks, Cy," Ruby cheers, while Weiss facepalms and mutters "We're doomed."

"See ya guys later!" I do a small salute and leave the room. My expression hardens as I remember what happens next.

Three people are walking towards me in the hallway, all dressed in the Haven uniform. Mercury Black, Emerald Strusai, and Cinder Fall. 'Gamer's Mind' does a great job of supressing my thoughts of ' **KILL! MAIM! DESTROY!** ' at the sight of the half-maiden.

"Hello there," Cinder's sickeningly sweet tone makes me want to hit her. . .a lot. "We're students visiting from Haven, nice to meet you."

Cinder holds out her hand for me to shake, but I do nothing. My expression remains unchanged as I finally speak to the bitch.

"Baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?"

 **[Playing 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set it Off]**

As the music fills my head, I push past the trio. When I feel their questioning stares hit my back, I can only think one thing.

 _Karma's_ definetly _gonna come collect your debt!_

* * *

 **Just a little FYI, the beginning part with Ruby is my little nod to Valentine's day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time we will be painting the town red, so stay tuned. OK is out!**


	22. Painting the town Cyan

**It's OK, Omega is here. I forgot to mention this last week, but I'm switching to a friday-only upload schedule with exceptions for holidays.**

 **Don't really have much to say after that, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Give me a shot again, that sweet adrenaline!_

I was currently listening to my music, while I waited for Team RWBY to get out of Port's class. I am, oh so, glad that I came here with my Ipod. Honestly, don't think I'd live without my music on me. A ding sound resounded through the area, telling me that the class was over. The students pour out of the classroom, giving evidence to how boring a teacher Port is.

 _Maybe, I should get him and Oobleck copies of 'Assassination Classroom'? They could definetly do with learning from Koro-Sensei._

My train of thought was interrupted, when RWBY exited the classroom.

"'Sup guys," I call with a wave. They all return my greeting. "You all ready for the _thing_?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Blake tells me. The others nod in confirmation.

"Sweet," I turn off my music and follow the girls to their dorm. I did the gentlemanly thing and waited outisde while they changed into their secondary outfits. They knocked on their side of the door when they finished.

I entered and saw them all in their respective outfits. I requipped into my Izanagi outfit, but left the mask off.

"I thought that class would _never_ end," Blake groans as she tightens the ribbons on her forearms.

"Alright, guys, today's the day!" Ruby cheered, jumping down from her bed and nearly landing on Weiss. "The investigation _begins_!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously," Weiss remarks sarcastically.

"Hey, we got a plan!" Yang argued. "That's. . . moderately serious."

"Right!" Ruby exclaims with a determined expression. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and the check the Schnee for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies," Weiss told us. The heiress did not look happy about it, ever since I had showed her those files she had developed a. . . _less_ than good opinion of her father. "I'm part of the family, I should be able to get the information without any trouble."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake tells us with her arms behind her back. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale," Yang says with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard."

"What about you, Cy?" Ruby asks me. "We never did talk about what you'll be doing during all this."

"Oh, I'll be around," I tell them cryptically. "I'll be working in the shadows helping you guys out with things every once and a while. Sadly, I don't have Alice's wings to help me get around faster, but my 'Shadow Step' skill should help in that regard."

"Where is Alice?" Yang asks me, while scratching her head. "I haven't seen her or Dante in a while."

"Oh, Alice found out a new trick and she's training it in Babylon so no one can find out about it," I tell the team. "Dante's helping her, while doing his own training."

"Cool, so I guess that covers everything," Yang notes and we all nod in response.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found," Ruby says as she starts to fistpump. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Team RWBY takes a step back as they notice Sun hanging upside down out their window. I, having known this was going to happen, thought it was actually kinda funny.

"Sun!" Blake exclaims.

"How'd you get up there?" Yang questions the monkey faunus.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time," Sun tells us nonchalantly.

"You do _what_!?" Weiss screeches at Sun.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun says enthusiastically, despite Weiss' scowl. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation," Blake tells Sun, before gesturing to us. "As a team."

"Sorry, Sun," Ruby apologizes. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to

"They let me along cause I'm the one who put the idea in their heads in the first place," I inform the Journey to the West rip-off.

"Psh! That's dumb!" Sun tells us. "You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!"

I took a second to think about the fact that Sun's line makes a technical reappearance in volume 4 when he's talking to Blake. I shrug it off and follow the others to see Neptune with his back against the wall outside.

"'Sup?" Neptune asks nervously.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby questions.

"I have my ways," Neptune says cryptically, before going back to nervous as he looked down. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like _really_ high up right now."

 _Wuss_ , was the thoughts of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Yang and I on the other hand, actually said it out loud, much to the water phobic's displeasure. We let the two into the dorm room and Ruby revised the plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake," Ruby informs us all. I can see the heiress trying to supress the giddiness she felt at being paired with Ruby, something that Ruby seems not to notice.

 _Damn you, anime logic! Even in_ this _show the main character is oblivious!_

Neptune sends Weiss a wink while he's being pushed towards Yang. Something that makes Ruby push him a little harder and nearly make him fall over. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Everyone agreed to the pairings and we all left the dorm room to go paint the town.

* * *

My _first_ objective was to follow Weiss and Ruby, so that I could give my own little point to Penny when she reveals she's an android(or robot, was never really specified). While I waited on top of one of the large buildings in the area, I decided to check my status, something I had not done in a _long_ time.

 **Cyan F. Matu Lvl.74 EXP: 8437/350000**  
 **HP: 93625/93625 MP: 2718/2718 SP: 84823/84823**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Class: Dragon Slayer-+50% damage against dragon-type enemies and mobs**  
 **Sub-Class: Berserker-+75% damage when using 'Hand-to-Hand' skills**  
 **Title: Fight-Obsessed Harlequin-allows the user to be able laugh when fighting, no matter the situation to unnerve opponents**

 **Currency: 9,541,669 Lien**

 **Stats: STR: 223**  
 **DEX: 134**  
 **VIT: 300**  
 **INT: 110**  
 **WIS: 95**  
 **LUC: 26**

 **Free Points: 289**

I was just waiting to face either Cinder or another one of those assholes, and then put all those sweet, _sweet_ , unused points into one of my main stats. So, that I can either A, tank a full barrage of their attacks and either immediatly heal or not even flinch from it or B, throw a punch so hard it could be comparable to Saitama or at least comparable to what we've seen of him so far.

"Penny!?"

Ruby's shocked shout told me it was time to rock and roll. I, momentarily switched out of my Izanagi outfit, so that I could appear in the street without Penny connecting the various dots in front of her. With that done, I 'Shadow Step' off the building and into the street to see Ruby chase Penny and start talking to her.

Ruby grabs Penny by the arm, and after some words involving the fact that they were friends, Penny leads Ruby away from the area. I watch from the shadows as Penny talks with Ruby. All was fine until they made it to the android demonstration thing.

 _Metallic bastard!_ Like I said before, I do not like Ironwood in any shape or form. If he happens to die in the near future, I will take his pistol and move on.

You all know the story by now. Guards notice, guards chace, Penny drags Ruby, Ruby stops guards, Penny saves Ruby from being hit by a truck, and then I decide to step in.

"You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby asks Penny after hearing and seeing that she was not human.

"She has a point you know?" I tell them both causing them to both jerk and look up to see me standing over them, my feet sticking to the wall. If you think with all the anime/manga abilities I had acquired that I didn't get the Naruto chakra stick jutsu, you're an idiot.

"Cy!" Ruby exclaims loudly.

"Friend Cyan?" Penny questions with a shocked expression that was quickly replaced with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to reveal your secret to the world," I say in order to calm Penny's nerves. "That's not what friends do."

Penny seems genuinely happy at hearing those words, and her smile seems just the tiniest bit less forced.

"I'm just here to reaffirm what Ruby was saying," I tell her with a grin. "Penny you may not be human, but you are most definetly a person. Hell, I could name several humans or faunus who are less of a person than you are. Always remember that you are a person, and on top of that, you are our friend."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ruby smiles widely.

Penny looks on the verge of tears and her smile seems to be splitting her face.

"Over here!" My ears twitch as I hear the guards start to catch up to us.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get the hell out of here," I say with a grin. "Ruby, unless you want to hide in the dumpster over there, I suggest you grab my arm."

Ruby immediatly latches onto my right arm, making me snicker.

"Oh, and before we go, next time you're in Beacon, come find me. I have a way to give you an upgrade so to speak," I tell the android. "See ya, Penny."

"Bye Penny," Ruby exclaims.

With that, I 'Shadow Step' away from the area into a nearby alleyway. Ruby lets go of my arm immediatly and doubles over.

"Oh god," Ruby moans queasily.

"Um, whoops," I mutter sheepishly. "I haven't really tested that with another passenger before. Heh heh, my bad."

"Screw you, Cy," Ruby wheezes.

"Eesh, mess with you enough to talk like that, huh?" Ruby merely glared at me in return to my comment. I reach into my inventory and pull out one of the many talismans I had stocked up. "Here, use this. It should get rid of your nauseua."

Ruby takes the talisman and applies it to her skin. The reaper immediatly looks better with the piece of paper on her.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I turn away from Ruby, before I remember something. "Remember to pick up your scroll when someone calls."

With that bit of advice, I 'Shadow Step' away again. This time I had to make my way over to the White Fang hideout that Blake and Sun were at.

I put my Izanagi outfit back on and started 'Shadow Step'ing all the way to the warehouse. When I made it to my destination, I chugged a MP potion to refill the points I lost from the repeated teleporting.

 _Hey Alice._

 _ **Yeah, what's up?**_

 _Project Gamma is ready, right?_

 _ **Yeah, it's ready. Ran some tests on it this morning, it's ready to rock!**_

 _Sweet, thanks Alice._

 _ **No prob. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to training.**_

I wait a couple of seconds, and then all hell broke loose. First, Blake and Sun jumped out of the warehouse through the windows, and then they started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Next, a giant atlesian mech burst through the warehouse wall and started chasing after the two faunus.

"Woah, shit!" I immediatly get a hold of myself and start running after them.

Damn, I'm not sure if Roman was trying to wreck everything in his path, or he was just a bad driver. I'm betting a combination of both at the moment.

Using a ton of my 'Shadow Tendril's, I grab the cars that are flying through the air and set them down nicely. I notice that Yang had arrived at the party with Neptune in tow. Neptune tries firing a few shots from his weapon, but they did next to nothing against the large robot.

Sun threw a few of his clone at it, but they had similar failings. Then they _both_ tried attacking the mech, and ended up getting bitch-smacked off the highway. I had to supress a few snickers when I saw that.

Weiss finally made it to the party, and manage to throw the mech off the highway with a perfectly-placed glacier. The mech fell off the highway, and Team RWBY followed suit.

 _Heh, time to get the party started!_ I start to grin beneath my mask as I jump down with them.

When I landed, the mech had righted itself and Team RWBY was, in Penny's words, combat ready!

"Hey guys!" I call out making them jump lightly. "Isn't today a lovely day to kick some ass!"

"Heh, you better believe it!" Yang smashed her fists together with a grin.

"I have something I've wanted to try out for a while," I tell them. "Could you guys distract him for a little bit, while I get it set up?"

Team RWBY looked amongst themselves, before they ultimately shrugged.

"Eh, whenever you do something, it's not always smart, but it _is_ entertaining," Ruby tells me.

"How long do you need?" Weiss asks me.

"About a minute at most," I answer the heiress.

"We got you covered," Blake tells me, readying Gambol Shroud.

"Thanks guys," I smile at them.

"Alright, girls we have to stall for one minutes," Ruby announces to her team. The girl grins as she cocks Cresent Rose. "Let's do this."

As they start attacking the mech, I take a playing card from my inventory and start to carve into the ground. While I did that, I watched their fight out of the corner of my eye. They were doing incredibly well, if I wasn't doing what I was about to do then they probably would have had a _way_ easier time than they did in canon.

Like I had advertised, it took less than a minute to actually finish what I was doing. Which was a pentagram symbol surrounded by a circle. I finish it off by throwing five playing cards at it, one at each point of the star. I stand in the middle of the circle and shout to Team RWBY.

"Clear the way!" They do as I ask and get out of the way of the large mech. This draws Torchwick's attention to me.

"Izanagi," the master theif growls through grit teeth upon seeing me.

"I OPEN THE GATE OF BABYLON!"

As soon as I shout those words, a green maelstrom appeared around the symbol I had marked into the ground. Slowly, something started to rise from the maelstrom, something _**epic!**_ And as it did, there was one song playing in the background.

 _'do the impossible, see the invisible.'_

"Face the paragon of manliness," It was about to surface now. Finally, everyone could tell what was rising from the ground. Roman had no idea, but Team RWBY understood and both Ruby and Yang were ecstatic.

 _'ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable.'_

"Face the great," the maelstrom died down as the machine of manliness was unveiled. Red, yellow, and black colors all over. A flaming skull with a familiar pair of triangular sunglasses. Two faces, a helmet with a broken circle on the smaller one, and a pair of the triangular glasses over the large one. "GURREN LAGGAN!"

 _'ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH!'_

"What the hell is that thing!?" Roman questions with annoyance, before the mech just activates it's targeting system. "You known what, I actually don't care!"

The missiles fly from the atlesian mech and I don't move an inch.

 _ **BOOM**_

"CYAN!" I can hear the worried shouts of Team RWBY behind me. I merely grin and move Gurren Laggan's right arm through the arm.

The smoke instantly clears, showing that Gurren Laggan was without a scratch.

"You think that those puny rockets could hurt me!?" I shout with a wave of pride surging from being able to say what I was about to say. "Just who the hell. . .DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

I slam the controls forward, making Gurren Laggan charge forward with a fist cocked back. With no small amount of pride, my fist hits the mech hard, but sadly didn't send it flying.

"So, that's how you want to play this, huh?" Roman shouts from inside his mech. The atlesian mech brings back it's own fist and throws a punch at my stomach(or face, kinda the same with this thing).

"Heh, I kinda felt that one," my grin turns feral as I throw another punch.

"Same here, kinda," Roman says with mirth in his voice as my punch hits. I could tell Roman was also enjoying himself in the most simplest of ways, the _best_ kind of ways.

 _Maybe trying to turn Roman wouldn't be a waste of time after all._

Punch after punch flies, neither one of us caring about why we were fighting at the moment. Merely enjoying the sheer rush that came _from_ fighting. At that moment, I recognized Roman as a kindred spirit and as such I would finish this fight in the greatest of ways.

"Time to end this!" A myriad of drills sprouts from Gurren Laggan making Roman's mech back away in order to not get skewered. I flung the glasses on Gurren Laggan like a boomerang. The pair of glasses split into two smaller pairs of glasses and simultaneously spearing the arms and legs of the atlesian mech.

"Finishing move!" All the minor drills retract back into the main body and then I point the right arm of Gurren Laggan high. The drill on that arm grows exponentially, dwarfing the mech it came from.

"GIGA!" Gurren Laggan starts to spin and a green flame envelops the main body.

"DRILLLLLLL!" The mech of pure manliness shoots forward like a star, spinning like the drill itself was the heart of a tornado.

"BRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" The drill met Roman's mech and peirced through like it was the sky itself. Gurren Laggan came out the other side of the enemy mech and as the laws of the universe demanded, the atlesian mech exploded in flame.

As the wreckage fell from the sky, Roman also hit the floor with a roll. I also land my mech and emerge from the cockpit.

" _Just_ got this thing cleaned," Roman muttered. Although with my advanced hearing, I heard what he said next under his breath. "But, I have to say it was worth it."

Yang immediatly fires a Ember Celica shot at the flamboyant theif. It would have hit, if Neo hadn't dropped in at the last second and blocked the shot with her umbrella. The new addition caused Roman to regain his cocky grin.

"Ladies, Izanagi, Ice Queen. . ."

"HEY!" Weiss exclaims annoyed.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would," Roman hands the baton to his mute companion.

Neo curtsies, which enrages Yang and the blonde shoots forward with her fist drawn back. Instead of hitting the criminal duo, there image shatters like glass. A bullhead flying above us showed where they had really gone off to.

 _Huh, I guess 'Gamer's Mind' only guards against illusions directed at the user, not the enviornment in general. That's. . .unsettling._

"I gu-"

"Weiss, don't even try to make that pun," I immediatly scold the icy girl.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss defends herself.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asks.

"Eating noodles at a simple wok nearby," I tell the red-themed girl. "Go on ahead and punch one of them for me."

"On it," Yang says running in the direction of the noodle stand.

"Now then," I stare up at the giant mech I had built by hand.

"How the _hell_ do I get this back in Babylon?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Never underestimate my love for Gurren Laggan. Also, there was a second anime reference during that fight, which wasn't entirely intentional.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! OK is out!**


	23. Mindless Violence for the win!

**It's OK, Omega is here! Also, if it wasn't obvious by now, I have switched to a friday-only update schedule. I realized over my hiatus that switching between Saturday and Friday was just unncessarily complicated.**

* * *

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm, 3rd Person]**

It was an average day for Team RWBY, well as average as it gets for a team of four super-powered teenage girls.

Ruby was cleaning Cresent Rose. Weiss was doing her homework. Blake was reading a book on her bed, one that's contents doesn't need to be described. Lastly, Yang was taking a nap and snoring as loud as her namesake.

All was peaceful and quiet, save for Yang's snoring, until the P.A. system kicked in.

 **'Would all students please come to the auditorium, please.'**

"Wonder what this is about?" Weiss wonders aloud, as Yang was shaken awake by the announcement.

"Ten Lien says it involves Cyan in some way," Ruby deadpans.

"No bet," the other members of RWBY deadpan.

Not wanting to miss whatever was going on, Team RWBY left their dorm and headed to the main hall. On the way, they met up with Team JNPR.

"Do you guys have any idea why they're calling everyone to the main hall?" Jaune asks, thoroughly confused.

"Not a clue," Ruby answers.

"Maybe, they're giving everyone free pancakes!" Nora squeeled at the thought of her favorite food.

"Sla!" Sir Scrabbles gave his own cheer from around Nora's neck. The young Slakoth had yet to actually evolve to a Vigoroth.

"I doubt that, Nora," Ren tells his sloth-obssessed friend.

"You don't know that it isn't true," Nora immediatly counters.

"No, I guess I don't," Ren says with a small smile.

Undisturbed the group of eight made it to the main hall. There were already a lot of people there and the numbers were growing.

"Hey, where's Team CFVY?" Ruby asks, not seeing the second-year team among the crowd.

"They're on a mission at the moment," Weiss tells her leader.

"Oh, I wonder how Cy felt about that?" Ruby wondered. If Weiss went out on a mission, Ruby'd be worried sick until she came back.

"He seemed to be fine last time I saw him," Yang answered. "Guess his _future knowledge_ gives him some insight into this stuff."

"Eh, a little bit of that _and_ Cy trusts Velvet to come back safe," a new voice entered the conversation.

"Yo," Alice greeted, currently in her teenage form rather than her usual seven-year old one. She wasn't alone either, Dante was also with her. The fishman had a hand on his katana as he always did.

"Where's Cy?" Ruby asks the two of them.

"Aww, Ruby I'm hurt! You haven't seen me in a while and all you can ask is 'Where's Cy?' I thought we were friends," Alice's over-the-top and utterly fake tears did the trick and made Ruby a stuttering mess.

"W-well, I mean-t-that's not! I don't. . ."

"Hahahahaha!" Alice starts laughing at the top of her lungs. "Oh, that was too easy!"

"Mmmm, you're mean!" Ruby tried to glare at Alice, but she just ended up looking cute.

"Calm down. I was just messing with you, no need to blow a fuse," Alice told the red reaper while she ruffled her hair. Ruby shakes away from the hand and glares at the taller girl.

"Okay, this has been driving me crazy and maybe you can answer," Yang exclaims out of the blue. "What _exactly_ do Velvet and Cy do as a couple? I've seen them go out together once and that's it."

"Before that, how do you know that they went out?" Alice asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm friends with Coco and she's a bit of a gossip," Yang answered simply.

"Okay, well anyway, they hang out in Babylon a lot," Alice told the group. "They play video games, spar every once in a while, and take long naps."

"Naps, really?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Hey, don't knock it," Alice warned the heiress. "Cuddling with someone is an incredibly relaxing thing to do, especially with someone like Velvet. Trust me, I feel everything that Cy feels."

The R and W of RWBY blushed, most likely imagining cuddling with the other.

"You still haven't answered where Cy is," Blake told Alice. Alice frowned slightly at the sight of the faunus. The effects of long nights looking for clues where already starting to affect her appearance.

"You'll see in about 5. . .4 . . .3 . . .2. . .annnnddd-"

 **'HE-LLO, PARTY PEOPLE!'**

The incredibly loud voice that rang out through the auditorium cause quite a few people to jump into the air out of shock. Everyone turned towards the main stage, where there was a projection of, you guessed it, Cyan F. Matu. From what could be seen, he was wearing his usual outfit and standing around a lot of big trees.

 **'I bet you're all wondering why you're here at the moment!'**

There was lot of murmurs going throughout the crowd at that statement.

 **'This is a one-way connection, so I have no** _ **godly**_ **idea what the reaction to that question was, but I have a feeling that the answer was yes.'**

"What is he doing!?" Weiss demanded of Alice, who was less then pleased about her tone.

"I don't have to tell you shit, princess!" Alice snarled, causing the group around her to flinch at the venoumous tone.

"Alice, calm yourself," Dante told his teammate. Thankfully, Alice listened and took a deep breath.

"Right, sorry," Alice took another deep breath before continuing. "Sorry, dragon, don't exactly like being told to do things. Anyway, just wait and he'll answer."

 **'I have recently realized, that while I am a student here at Beacon, I have not taken an initiation like the rest of you. Which is why, I asked Ozpin to do me this favor.'**

Cyan spun the camera he was holding around and showed where he was. That place being where Teams RWBY and JNPR had their fight with the Deathstalker and Nevermore.

 **'I am currently at the very depths of the Emerald Forsest, at the moment there are no grimm in sight. But-'**

The camera spins around again, showing Cyan holding a small white tablet(the mint kind, not the tech kind) in between his thumb and pointer finger.

 **'I have this. What is it you ask? Well, this is bait for these things called hollows which are creatures similar to the creatures of grimm that go after ghosts instead of regular people. They do however work in similar manners, so I am going to crush this and bring all the grimm in the Emerald Forest to me, so that I can kick their asses!'**

"IS HE COMPLETLY INSANE!?" Weiss screeched at, what most would foolishly assume, to be the highest her voice could go.

"In the literal sense, no. 'Gamer's Mind' makes that impossible," Alice said calmly. "In the figurative sense. . .Coin toss, really."

"We need to stop him, before he gets himself killed!" Ruby exclaimed, her teammates as well as herself turning to go stop Cyan.

Alice and Dante stepped in front of them before they could get far though.

"Hey, take it easy," Alice told the group of girls. "Cy wouldn't do this if he didn't know that he could come out of it alive. You should trust him that much."

Ruby looks torn for a second, before finally letting out a sigh, "fine. But, if he's in serious trouble then we're going to help him!"

"Fair enough," Alice said in response.

 **'Now that all the explanations are done with-'**

Cyan crushed the pellet between his fingers, the bits scattering in the wind.

 **'Let's get this party started!'**

 **[Cyan's POV, 1st Person]**

I tense up as the last bits of the tablet disappear into the wind. I let go of the hover cam that Ozpin lended to me for this and let it float into the air.

 _Wonder how long this is going to take?_

"Awooooooooooooooo!"

"Not very long it seems," I mutter to myself as a myriad of grimm appear from the woods. At the moment it just seemed to be Beowolves and a few Ursa Minor, but I knew that would change with a bit of time. I count the amount of grimm that were gathering, there was at least 100 in front of me.

"Hey, do any of you play card games?" I ask the grimm, there response was to start charging me with fangs bared. "Guess not. Well, I'll teach you this really fun game I know-"

I reach into my inventory, and immediatly threw what I had taken out into the head of an incoming beowolf. The metal ace of spades killed the beast on the spot.

"It's called 52 cut-up!"

I start throwing every single playing card I had in my inventory as soon as I could grab them. About twenty cards and twenty kills in, I realize that 'what kind of awesome battle to the death doesn't have awesome music?'

 _Play playlist_ _ **'Omega'**_.

 **[Playing playlist 'Omega']**

 _'Put on your war paint!'_

 _Now, it's a party!_

I ran out of cards rather fast, and switched to another long-ranged technique. One that I had just learned recently.

" _Tempest Kick_!" The blade of pressurized wind flew from my leg and decapitated a Ursa MInor that was in the middle of running at me. " _Shave_."

I kick out the ground and, to those watching, teleport into the horde of grimm.

 _'Give me the wheel. So, we can move a little faster!'_

From there I switch to close-range combat. Going from what patented Cyan Style with electrifying punches, palms, and combos to various other moves I had gathered during my time here.

Stabbing beowolves through there skulls with my 'Shadow Tendril's. Using my Psionic hands to crush their throats. Vaporizing a couple Ursa with my lightning roar. I was using every trick I had in my book, and I was enjoying every second of it!

 _'I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting till the war's won.'_

I had already lost track of my kill count, and I was having the time of my life. That was, until I nearly got impaled by a couple of giant-sized, black feathers.

My eyes shoot up and spot the giant birds called Nevermores circling above me. There were about four small ones, and one big one.

"Okay, you turkeys, DIE! Lightning Dragon ROAR!" I fire my laser at the grimm and. . .miss. I fire again, and miss. . .again. And again, and again, and a- _fucking_ -gain!

 **[Among the audience, 3rd Person]**

"What's wrong with Cy?" Ruby asks worriedly. "Why does he keep missing?"

In response, Dante starts snickering, a very odd sound coming from him, and Alice facepalmed.

"Cy has the aim of blind mole with shaky hands," Alice groaned as if the fact was physically painful. "He misses frequently when using a sniper rifle."

"Well, using a sniper is harder than most people think," Ruby told Alice. Oum knows, how long it took her to get the hang of it.

"In real life, I'd give that point to you," Alice agreed. "On the other hand, I was talking about video games. Quite possible the _easiest_ way to get kills in FPS games and he misses way more than he hits."

There was only one thing Ruby could say in response.

"Oh, that's not good."

 **[Back to Cyan, 1st Person]**

"Dammit, Dammit, GODDAMMIT!" I start getting _really_ pissed after my sixth time missing my shot. At that point, I swear that I could hear the grimm laughing at me. And _that_ was my breaking point. "That's it! If I can't hit you from here, I'll just have to get closer. Lucifer's Wings!"

As I scream the words, a pair of pitch black, angel wings sprouted from my back. With a roar of frustration, I shoot to the skies. Seeing all the black monsters circling me with occasional caws coming from their beaks, I could think of only _one_ move to use.

"Dark Angel Rush!" Thankfully, my clothes did _not_ rip off like they do for the original user of that attack. Nevertheless, the attack did the trick and completly demolished the Nevermores that had been floating in the sky.

No longer needing to be in the sky, I look down to the Earth. A lot more grimm had gathered down there while I had been in the sky. The Ursa Major and Deathstalkers had finally shown up and where the most prominent among the crowd.

"Heh, I think it's time I take a page from Velvet's book," I smirk and remove the wings from my back. I start to fall to the ground and before I hit I activated another skill, " _Iron Body_."

 _ **BOOM**_

A dust cloud fills the area, and a new song starts to play.

 _'Red like roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest.'_

 **[Audience, 3rd Person]**

"What happened?" Yang questions, the dust had blocked the view of the fight.

Then the smoke clears and five nearby beowolves were cleaved in half. Standing over there disappearing corpses was Cyan, and in his hands was a scythe, more specifically, Cresent Rose.

"Why does he have Cresent Rose!?" Ruby demands, before checking and seeing that her scythe was still on her back. "Correction, _how_ does he have Cresent Rose!?"

All eyes turn towards Alice and Dante, how were both grinning at the sight of their leader kicking ass. Alice is, once again, the one who gives the explanation.

"You see, there's this glitch that every one with 'The Gamer' can exploit," Alice tells the group. "It's a item duplication glitch that activates using the 'Instant Dungeon' skill. The skill will bring the person who uses the skill and anyone in the person's party into the ID. What also gets brought into the ID is any and all inanimate that were not touching a living person at the time of the skill's activation. Taking the items that are in the ID won't take the real version, it just takes an exact copy of it. Cy exploited this to get a copy of all of your weapons."

"So, he has a copy of all our weapons?" Jaune asks.

"Well, more Team RWBY's weapons," Alice corrected the white knight. "He's better at using theirs than JNPR's."

"What do you mean better?" Ruby asks.

 **'** _ **Genie Hunter**_ **!'**

All eyes turn towards the projection and they see Cy holding Cresent Rose, except the blade of the scythe was coated in a weird, rainbow-colored energy. Cy swung the scythe and simultaneously decimated all grimm that were in the general direction of his swing. Jaws dropped all around at the sight of the exact same weapon that Ruby uses doing more damage than she could ever do.

"I need to get him to teach that to me," Ruby said, completly dazed.

Cresent Rose disappeared from Cyan's hands and was replaced by Weiss' Myrtenaster.

"I doubt he can use my weapon to it's greatest potential," Weiss said doubtfully.

"Just watch," Alice said with a grin.

Cyan shot forward in the blink of an eye, spearing the rapier through an Ursa Major's eye and then stabbing several other places on the beast's anatomy, ultimately ending it's life. And just like that, Weiss' jaw dropped once again.

Cyan did this to several other creatures of grimm, before finally focusing on a rather large Deathstalker. Cyan was quick to bait the grimm, making it so that the scorpion-based grimm would stab it's tail into the ground. He then froze the tail using Myrtenaster's ice dust and then doing the same with it's claws. Cyan then took on a particular stance.

 **'** _ **Soixante Douze Lance de Combat**_ **!'**

Swiss cheese was a better term for the Deathstalker once the attack was done. The attack worked so well, it actually hit some of the grimm _behind_ the Deathstalker as well.

Just like with Cresent Rose, Myrtenaster disappeared and in it's place came Gambol Shroud.

"Guess he's using mine next," Blake noted.

Cyan turned the weapon into it's sickle form and then started swinging it around the grimm. He managed to get it tied around a beowolf with the blade stuck in it's body. He then used the beowolf as a weapon against it's kin by tugging on the ribbon tied around it and slamming the beowolf into various other grimm, before finally pulling the gun's trigger and cutting the grimm in two.

After that, Cyan was turning the fight into a hack-and-slash video game. Using both the katana and the cleaver sheathe of Gambol Shroud to turn the creatures of grimm into teeny, tiny bits. Then, another Deathstalker showed up, and Cyan's response was to grin and pull back his arm holding the katana.

 **'** _ **Getsuga. . .TENSHO!**_ **'**

Of course, the deathstalker got cleaved into two pieces _right_ down the middle. Along with some beowolves behind it, the ground underneath it, couple trees that were just minding their own buisness. Yeah, that move was not meant for precision work.

Then, an unexpected opponent emerged from the trees and it was _pissed_.

"Is that a Beringal!?" Ruby exclaimed out of shock from seeing the gorilla-type grimm. Whereas, Cyan's response was just to grin like a madman.

Just like the two before it, Gambol Shroud disappeared from Cyan's hands.

"That means I'm next, right!?" Yang asks, smashing her fists together out of excitement.

"Not quite," Alice told the blonde.

 **[Back to Cyan, 1st Person]**

 _Time to test the new weapons!_

I reach into my inventory one more time, and when my hands come out my wrists are covered with a set of black bracelets with blue accents. I activate the weapons with a flick of my wrists showing off their true form.

They were a lot like Ember Celica, they had to be since I took apart the copy of Ember Celica to make them, except the paint job was my own colors of black and blue. They covered my hands completly, as well as a bit of my forearms. There was an 8-inch blade coming out the top of them, and to the side you could see the barrel of a pistol. The pistol was meant to be similar to that of the pistols of Dante(DMC not the fishman), Alucard, and, although I hate to admit it, General Ironwood. These were Alpha and Omega 2.0, or better named, Beta and Psi.

 _'You make me FEEL invincible! Earthquake POWERful!'_

 _I do, I do feel invincible!_

The Beringal beats it's chest a number of times, before it ran at me. Once I was within it's reach, it reeled back one of it's giant fists and threw a punch.

 _ **BANG!**_

Only to be completly blown back as I shoot my left pistol into the oncoming punch. The Beringal cradled it's injured hand, and I noticed that I way have blown off it's ring finger.

"Ooooh, this has some serious kick to it doesn't it?" The way the gorilla was baring it's fangs at me showed that it was _not_ amused by my sarcastic question. My grin grows larger, and I waggled my finger at him. "Come at me, you damn dirty ape!"

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We both give our respective battle cries and our punches met with a large bang. Although, _my_ punch had a knife and a gun at the end of it, which doesn't really end well for the Beringal's left hand.

 _ **BANG!**_

This time the damage was the beast's entire hand, which was quite the sight. The black blood squirting out every second or so, the broken bone that could be seen poking through the blackened flesh. I lived for these kinds of things.

 _'I'm_ falling _down into my shadow.'_

"Let's do this!" I charge the Beringal with fists pulled back. I let loose my punches, each one filled with a stab and a gun shot. I was doing it so fast, I looked like a tornado of blades and bullets and, of course, my Joker-esque laughter was ringing throughout the air.

By the time I was done, Beringal looked like Kenshiro. Except, I doubt that it was surviving from those wounds seeing as it was slowly turning to black smoke.

I look away from the disappearing corpse to look at the opponents I had left to fight. There were at least two hundred grimm left over give or take a couple dozen of them.

 _I dare say it's time for the finale!_

I grin visously and take five lightning dust crystals out from my inventory. I chop down on all of them at the same time and immediatly shudder at the sudden power boost.

 **['Dragon Force' has activated]**

My dragon avatar forms around me, except this time it was only as big as I was. No giant dragon body lifting me into the air like in the Labyrinth **(A/N: Think of how Naruto looks during Volume.26 of Naruto and you'll get a good idea of what he looks like now)**

 _'Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king of the rulers!'_

The bright light must've spooked the grimm, because they decided that it was time to charge at me. I scoff at their attempts at throw my electrified hand at one of the incoming beowolves. The electricty extended from my arm and grabbed the creatures of grimm by it's throat. I whacked it into a bunch of other grimm, before I crushed it's throat and killed it.

"Listen up, you bastards! You may think you're the top of the foodchain. That you're the ones winning this fight, but I just want you to know that you're not and you're definetly not the kings here," I take all the energy my 'Dragon Force' had created and then I condense it. Then I condense it further, and further, until it's nothing but a tiny, little ball settling between my hands. " _I am_. Cyan Style _Finishing Move!_ -"

I take all that condensed energy and then. . .I release it.

" _KAISER_ _ **NOVAAAAAAAAAAA**_ _!_ "

 _ **BOOOOooOoOoOooOooOoOoOMMM!**_

 **[Audience, 3rd Person]**

"Holy shit!" Yang excalimed as Beacon itself started to shake from the explosion.

Anyone looked outside could see the dome of _pure_ electricity that had erupted from the Emerald Forest, and more specifically, Cyan himself. The dome nearly enveloped the forest entirely. There would need to be a lot of replanting to be done, if it was ever to look the same again.

"What was that!?" Ruby asked Alice, who had a chesire grin on her face.

"That would be the _first_ of Cyan's finishing moves, Kaiser Nova," Alice informed them. "So, named after what happens when a star _explodes_ with the addtion of Cyan's usual 'Kaiser' moniker."

"How long has he been able to do that!?" Jaune asked, slightly hysterical.

"I think it was about the. . .beginning of the semester break," Alice answered.

Team JNPR paled slightly, realizing how easy they got off in that fight with Cyan. Even Nora had no chance of absorbing that much electricity.

 **[Back to Cyan, 1st Person]**

"Hohoo shit! That was awesome!" I start laughing at the pure sense of epicness that doing that brought. Then, I open my tear-filled eyes and take in the state of my surroundings, and then I flinch. "I _may_ have gone overboard. Jeez, I'll be lucky if Goodwitch doesn't kill me for this."

I shake away that particularly dreadful thought and, instead, pay attention to the hover cam that had gotten out of the way of the blast radius. I beckon it closer and then take the camera in between my hands.

"So, after seeing _all_ of that, I have but one question for you, my audience," I spread my arms wide and let the camera take in the entirety of the battlefield. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?"

I could hear the cheers coming from Beacon from where I stood.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grin widely at the camera. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, see ya!"

I turn the camera off, cutting the connection to Beacon.

"Now then," I look at all the drops that were scattered around the ground. "Let's see how we made off."

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this chapter is one of the reasons I wanted to start writing this story in the first place. One day, this idea of an epic fight against unthinkably large numbers popped into my head and my blood wouldn't stop pumping.**

 **The songs playing throughout the fight, in order, are 'Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy, 'Adrenaline' by Shinedown, 'Angel with a shotgun' by The Cab, 'Red like Roses' by Casey Lee Williams, 'Feel Invincible' by Skillet, 'Papermoon' by Kanako, and '20 Percent Cooler' by Ken Ashcorp. I really do have a playlist called 'Omega' and it has all those songs on it, and around a hundred more.**

 **One last thing, is it too early to ask someone to do a reading of this story. I always love those things, and most times I enjoy them more than the original story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. OK is out!**


	24. Slapping Jaune's stupidity in the face!

**It's OK, Omega is here and once agian I have little to nothing to say in my A/N.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

A couple day had past since my bout with the _entire_ Emerald Forest. The aftermath of which was more than a little terrifying. My friends had immediatly berated me for doing something so incredibly stupid by myself, although that wasn't the reason I had been terrifyed. No, the thing that scared me was Goodwitch's face afterwards, seeing as I hadn't told her that I was going to be doing and judging from how Ozpin looked a little nervous, neither had he.

The following lecture from the witch was not fun whatsoever. Although, the amazing fight was still worth the lecture. Seeing as I hadn't had that much adrenaline going through my veins since. . .well, ever. Plus, I managed to double my potions, dust, and Lien with the drops that came from the fight. Overall, I can say only one thing. . .Worth it!

Right now, I was relaxing in my dorm room. That fight the other day had taken a lot out of me. Alice and Dante were in Babylon doing more training while I rested. I was having a rather nice dream, that is until someone knocked on my door.

With slight annoyance, I rub the sleep from my eyes and go to answer the door. To my surprise and confusion, Jaune was standing there with a guitar in his hand and a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hey, Cy," the knight greeted. Jaune then seemed to notice that I was wearing my sleeping clothes. "Oh, did I wake you up? I can come back later, if-"

"No, it's fine," I tell him. Waving him into my dorm room, where he took a seat on one of the beds and I say on mine. "Probably should be up by now anyway. So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, you're a pretty musical guy, right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"I'd say so," I confirm. Before I got here, I was practically tone deaf and now I can play any insturment known to man and have perfect pitch. 'The Gamer' how I love thee.

"Well, I wanted to ask Weiss to the dance with a little song," Jaune said with a grin as he told me his plan. "I was hoping you can help me out."

My eye twitched as I remember the scene this leads to in the show. Then, my mouth quivers and before I can stop myself-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You know, you could have just said no," Jaune told me, slightly annoyed.

"Haha, oh, that's not why I'm laughing," I inform the knight, confusing him. "My friend, the chances of you going out with Weiss are quite _literally_ 0%."

"Why do you say that?" Jaune asked, slightly hurt.

"Because, she's as gay as a fucking rainbow," I tell him bluntly.

"What? No, that can't be-" Jaune seemed to pause for a second before shaking his head again. "She showed interest in that Neptune guy though!"

"Jaune, Weiss lived in Atlas pretty much all her life and on top of that her family is beyond traditional," I informed him with a eyebrow raised. "Do you really think she would be open with the fact that she's gay?"

"No, I guess not," Jaune admitted.

"As for, Neptune, she's also gotten into a habit of faking her emotions in those situations," I told him.

"Eesh, I feel like an asshole now," Jaune sulked.

"Hey, don't feel so bad, you'll find someone who likes you," I reassure him. "There's actually already someone who would gladly date you, it's just that you're so fucking dense you haven't noticed her."

"Who!?" Jaune asked, curiosity and a little desperation in his eyes.

"I'll give you two hints, she's on your team and she's a redhead," I tell Jaune. Recognition lights up on his face and for a second I have hope that he isn't completly stupid. That is, until he opened his mouth.

"Nora?" Jaune asked, causing my eye to twitch again. "I never though that she would- I mean, I always thought she was into Ren with how she hangs off him."

"Jaune," I walk over to the boy and grip his shoulder _very_ tightly. "Rethink what you just said before I throw you out the window."

"But, who else is-" Jaune's jaw drops as he seems to have _finally_ reached an epiphany. "Pyrrha!?"

"YES!" I exclaim at him, throwing my hands to the sky. "You dense _motherfucker_!"

"I never knew she felt that way," Jaune said while looking at the ground.

"Dude, she's been into you since you guys _first_ met," Jaune looks at me with his eyebrow raised. "I'm not kidding, ever since you said you had no idea who she was, she has been into you."

"So many things make sense now," Jaune muttered.

"Good, now get out of my dorm and try and get enough balls to ask her out," I tell him and the knight rises from the bed and walked out of the door room filled with determination.

"Now then," I shut the door behind Jaune and jump back onto my bed. "Back to bed."

* * *

A couple days had passed, since my conversation with Jaune. Currently, I was next Glynda while Pyrrha fought Team CRDL, and she was most definitely kicking their asses. Team CRDL has actually made a lot of progress from being the asshole bullies that they had been. They even apologized to every single person that they had once bullied, even Jaune and Velvet. Nevertheless, Pyrrha showed no mercy to the four, most likely getting rid of some suppressed anger at the four for bullying Jaune.

"And that's the match," Goodwitch called out as Cardin hit the floor.

Just barely managing to stand, Cardin walked over to Pyrrha, "Good match." And then he fell face first onto the floor.

"Well done, ," Glynda complimented the amazon. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor," Pyrrha said in return.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow," Goodwitch presses on her scroll tablet a few times. "But, we have time for one more sparring match."

"So, who wants to fight?" I ask with a grin.

"Miss Belladona," Glynda called out, making Blake shut the book she was reading out of surprise. "You've been rather _docile_ now for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it," Mercury called out, interrupting the professor.

 _Fucking metal-legged bastard!_

"Mercury, is it?" Goodwitch asked as she straightened her glasses. "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I want to fight," Mercury draws out his sentence before pointing at Pyrrha. "Her."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"I'm afriad, Miss Nikos has already finished a match," the blonde professor told Mercury. "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine," Pyrrha argued, but I cut her off.

"Pyrrha, no," I told the redhead. Pyrrha looks at me with confusion, and I respond. "You've already finished your match. So, you're not at your best and, as such, wouldn't be able to give it your all. So, you're not fighting and that's final. Unless, of course, you think you can beat me in a fight to change my mind?"

Pyrrha frowns slightly, but nevertheless she puts her weapons back on her back, "fine."

Pyrrha walks back up the stairs to the stands.

 _Looks like you won't be finding out Pyrrha's combat info now, you two-bit cyborg!_

"In her stead," I announce, looking over the potential sparring partners for Mercury and deciding on one. "Jaune!"

"Y-yes," Jaune squeeked, startled at being so suddenly called.

"You'll be fighting, Mercury," I inform the knight.

"O-okay," Jaune responded sheepishly. He is so much more better off than he was in canon, _how_ has he not grown a backbone yet!?

The two opponents entered the arena with their weapons ready. Mercury looks annoyed seeing as I screwed with his plan to get info on Pyrrha. Jaune looks serious, his training with both Link's sword style and Pyrrha's training made him into a competent knight.

"Come forth," Jaune got into the stance I had taught him when he first got the armor. "Holy King!"

The armor eneveloped Jaune covering him in it's white and gold awesomeness. Mercury's eyes widened slightly, guess he hadn't seen it before now.

"Are both fighters ready!?" I call out with my best announcer's voice. Affirmatives from both sides gave me my answer. "FIGHT!"

Mercury started off by firing a shot from his left leg at Jaune. In response, Jaune spun in a circle with his sword sticking out. Jaune's spin attack sent the shot from Mercury right back at him.

The cyborg's eyes widened again and just barely managed to dodge his own attack. When he re-oriented himself, he looked for Jaune and saw that the knight was diving at him from above.

Mercury countered the sword strike with his leftleg, a loud sound echoed from the meeting of the metal weapons. Mercury spun and threw out a kick with his right leg, this attack was blocked by Jaune's shield. The blond knight charged again, swinging his sword in a three-part combo. The first slash was dodged, the second was countered, and the third just barely grazed Mercury's chest.

 _My my, seems that Jaune is actually turning into a bit of a badass._

 _ **We've been pushing him, so he better be!**_

 _Touche, my scaly companion, touche._

The fight went off for a couple more minutes with neither person giving much ground to the other. That is, until Jaune got the perfect opportunity and took it.

Mercury was pulling back from hitting Jaune's shield with his leg and Jaune rushed forward and shield bashed him, hard. The attack left Mercury slightly dazed, which gave Jaune the chance to go to town with his sword. I counted the attacks and it came to around 30 hits before Mercury's aura gave out. Also, it looked like Jaune was semi-copying my 'Starburst Stream' attack.

 _ **C-C-C-C-COMBO!**_

"That's the match!" Goodwitch called out. She looked at Jaune with approval in her gaze. "Mr. Arc you have definetly improved since you're first day here. You should be proud that you've become one of the best of you're year."

Jaune blushed at the praise he was given, something I could tell even with his armor on.

"As for you, ," Glynda said to the silver-haired boy. Glynda had seen RWBY and knew who Mercury was, but nevertheless she kept her cool, or at least, what she defined as 'cool'. "You were also very good."

With that, both particapants went back to the stands.

"That was the last match for today," Goodwitch called out to the class. "You are all dismissed."

My team and I leave the room as Goodwitch gave everyone reminders about the dance and their first mission. I follow Team RWBY as they leave, and I _may_ have tripped Mercury as I walked past him. Then, I watched as Sun made a rather pitiful atempt at asking Blake out.

As Blake rather coldly rejected him, I walked up and slung my arm over his shoulder.

"King, buddy, you're a cool guy and all," I try and smooth out my words to make him feel better. "But, I wouldn't ask Blakey out right now. With the way she's going, she's more likely to stab you than accept your offer."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sun said with a slightly melancholic tone.

"Don't worry," I consoled him. "Blake will be back to normal in no time. I can guarantee it!"

Sun smiled at that and I punched him playfully in the shoulder. With that, I run off to catch up with Team RWBY and my own team.

* * *

 **[Later, in Team RWBY's dorm]**

"You what!?" Blake asked, outraged.

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby answered calmly. I was currently standing against the wall, waiting for a chance to say something.

"That's ridiculous," Blake immediatly shot down the idea.

"Blake, we're worried about you," Yang told the faunus. Worry present in her expression, a type of worry that went beyond friendship. On a whim, I delved into her thoughts.

 _Dammit, Blake! Let us help you! Let_ me _help you! I care for you more than you could possible imagine!_

Normally, I'd be jumping out of excitement, but now was not the time for that.

"This investigation is starting to mess with your head," Yang said to Blake.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and, to be honest, your grades have been suffering," Weiss counted the points on her fingers with a worried expression.

"You think I care about grades!?" Blake demanded. "Peoples lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to," Yang told her.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale," Ruby said with a proud expression.

" _And_ , the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary _target_ for dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss supplied.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too," Yang muttered.

"But there's still unanswered questions," Blake protested.

"Blake," I open my mouth and spoke with authority. Blake's attention switched over to me. "Everything is going to be fine, I can promise you that. I've been talking with Ozpin, we have a strategy that will, hopefully, stop what's coming."

"Do you plan on telling us!?" Blake accused me with venom in her voice.

"You'll know when the time is right," Blake looks less than pleased with my answer. "I'm sorry, I can't give you anymore than that."

"Plus, you won't be able to find anything if you can't keep your eyes open," Ruby added.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one day_ ," Yang pleaded of her secret crush.

"It will be fun!" Weiss reassures her. "Yang and I will make sure of it!"

"Yeah, we're planning the whole event!" Yang bounces on her bed excitedly.

"Excuse me!?" Blake demanded.

"With Team CFVY still on their mission, they asked us to fill in for them," Weiss told them.

"And now we can make sure you have the perfect night," Yang exclaimed happily.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search rested and ready," Weiss said with a smile.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked with a hopeful tone.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time," Blake told them as she rises from the bed. She walks to the door and opens it. "I'll be in the library."

"Great," Yang sighs.

"She can't keep going like this," Weiss told us.

"I about five seconds from slapping a sleeping talisman on her and just forcing her to rest," I told the three girls.

"I don't think that would help a lot," Ruby told me, to which I shrug.

"On a cheerier note," I try and steer the conversation to a happier place. "Any of you find a date for the dance?"

"I have someone in mind," Weiss told me, glancing at Ruby from the corner of her eye.

"So do I," Yang tells me. "But, at this point I doubt she'll say yes."

"Date or no date," Ruby says sadly. "None of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

"Don't worry, Rubes," I reassure theyounger girl. "Blake will be better by the time of the dance, and the one who will make sure that it happens is. . .Yang."

"Me?" Yang asks with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm pretty sure you know what you'll have to say to her to make her stop," I say ominously. Yang looks confused, before recognition lights up on her face as well as a frown from reliving bad memories. "It may also give you the chance to get some things off your chest."

With that little tidibt said, I walk out the RWBY dorm. I starting running for the place where Pyrrha and Jaune train every night. Once I was near, I activate my rarely used 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' and give myself a cloak of darkness to hide myself. Then, I climb up the wall using the chakra stick jutsu.

From there, I peek my head over the edge of the roof and watch the two sword users spar. Jaune was most definetly better than he had been when this happened in canon, since they weren't using just their swords and were also using their shields to fight as well. Although, Pyrrha was still Pyrrha and had Jaune on the ropes. The match ended in a draw, seeing as Jaune's reaction time was fast enough to avoid most attacks and because Pyrrha wasn't using her semblance.

"Well done," Pyrrha congratulated the blonde knight. "You're swordplay has improved immensely."

"Couldn't have done it without you," Jaune tells her. "Although, Cy helped a lot by giving me that skillbook."

"Yes, that style does seem to be perfect for you," Pyrrha notes. "Shall we move on to aura?"

"Actually," Jaune told her. "I wanted ask you something."

"O-oh, what's that?" Pyrrha sounded hopeful and eager at the same time. At least, it wasn't the obviously disappointed tone that she had in canon.

 _Monty, you were a god among animators, but why did you have to make Jaune so oblivious in this series!?_

"Well, I w-was wondering if you had a date for the dance?" Jaune asked, while scratching the back of his head. "T-the one that's on Sunday."

"I don't have one, no," Pyrrha answered. "No one's asked me so far."

"I-in that case," Jaune takes a breath to actually gather his courage. "Would you, maybe, wanna be my date to the dance?"

"I would love to!" Pyrrha exclaims, her smile practically blinding. She wrapped her arms around Jaune and started laughing happily.

It was at that point, where I seriously have to contain my laughter. I also happened to notice that I was slowly being lifted up into the air by various pieces of my body, pieces of my body that were covered in metal.

 _Oh shit!_

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Oww," I groan slightly after I was slammed into the roof of the building. After the pain went away, I got a very unnerving notification.

 **[Bloodlust detected!]**

"So, Cyan, would you mind telling me what your doing here?" Pyrrha asked as she smiled, a smile that would give me nightmares, 'Gamer's Mind' be damned!

"Would you believe that I was just in the area and I heard fighting so I came to investigate?" I asked hopefully, Pyrrha drawing her weapons gave me my answer. "Wait! Will you not kill me if I told you that I'm the reason Jaune isn't be an oblivious moron!?"

Pyrrha's response was to drop me like a sack of potatoes, but at least she wasn't stabbing me.

"Is that true, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I was going to ask out Weiss originally and I went to Cyan for advice," Jaune explained, flinching slightly at the look at displeasure on Pyrrha's face when he said it. "He told me to give up on Weiss and instead pay attention the girl who had been right next to me all this time. I feel really stupid for never noticing that you liked me."

"Don't be, it was worth the wait," Pyrrha said with a smile that did _not_ promise death and destruction. She then turned her attention back to me. "You still haven't answered why you're here in the first place?"

"Look, you may have been waiting a couple months for Jaune to stop being stupid," I deadpan despite the danger. "But, me and all the other fans of RWBY had been waiting more than three years. Excuse me, if I want to see this come to fruition."

"Just don't make a habit of it and we'll be just fine," Pyrrha said with a tone that once again sounded like the reaper.

"Dragon's honor," I tell her with a hand over my chest. With that, Pyrrha puts away her weapons. "Well, I'll just be going now. Enjoy your new relationship!"

I 'Shadow Step' as fast as I could out of the area. Once I was a safe distance away, I let loose a breath of relief. I start to nonchalantly walk back to my dorm, wondering what I should do for the rest of the night.

 _Maybe I'll give Velvs a call?_

* * *

 **[Elsewhere in a Beacon Dorm room]**

"Were you able to gather the information on Pyrrha Nikos?" Cinder asked.

"No, I wasn't," Mercury told his boss. Cinder's expression said that he better have a good reason _or else_. "That Cyan guy stopped me from fighting her after she already had a match. I ended up having to fight the leader of her team instead, and he's nothing special."

"Hmm, do you have any information on Cyan Matu?" Cinder asked her subordinates(read: puppets). The half-maiden would admit that the blue-haired boy worried her a little. He had power that was supposed to only belong to the maidens and her master. Worse yet, he seemed to be spreading the power to those close to him. Plus, she just couldn't get his comment about 'Black sheep' out of his head.

"His fighting style seems to rely on close-range attacks with a lot of power. From what I've heard, his semblance makes him something like a character in a video game giving him a wide array of abilities for him to use," Emerald informed Cinder. "He's seemed to have amassed a myriad of different abilities, but he mainly seems to use what he calls 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic'. The ability seems to give him complete control of electricity, allowing him to project it, cover himself with it, and absorb it to increase his own strength.

"As for his background. . .It's a complete mystery. He just showed up one day at Beacon and he's been here ever since. I looked through his records and there isn't any trace of him being anywhere other than before a couple months ago," Emerald seemed trouble, the lack of information making her slightly nervous. "He's very close with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Cyan's girlfriend is Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY. The last thing I know about him is that he seems to have a complex about his name, where if anyone forgets to say the middle initial he'll immediatly correct the-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The three antagonists looked at the door in confusion, before Cinder got up and opened it. The person at the door was, in fact, Cyan F. Matu. Cinder looked momentarily surprised and quickly put on a calm expression. Internally though, she was panicking. Wondering if he had heard them talking or knew about their plans in any way.

"Hello, Cyan was it?" Cinder greeted. "May I ask what you're doing here at this hour?"

"Well, I _was_ walking back to my own dorm, but then I got this feeling I was needed here," Cyan answers, confusing all three criminals.

"What do you mean _needed_?" Cinder asked, tensing in case of a fight.

"Needed to say this," Cyan took in a large breath and then shouted. "F! It's Cyan _F._ Matu!"

The three just stared utterly dumbfounded at the blue-haired teenager. After saying that, Cyan seemed to have a weight lifted from his shoulders and he gave a happy sigh.

"Ah, I feel a lot better now," he said with a smile. Cyan turned around and waved from over his shoulder. "See ya, enjoy the rest of your night!"

Still a little dumbfounded, Cinder shut the door to the dorm room.

"I think it's a little more than just a complex," Mercury remarks.

"Yeah," Emerald agrees.

"I think I've had enough for the day," Cinder tells the two. "Add Cyan to the list and try and find more information about him.

"Yes, ma'am," they both say.

* * *

 **This turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. I honestly only remember four things from the second volume of RWBY. The food fight, the mech fight, the dance, and the breach. Kinda forgot about the stuff that's in between them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. OK is out!**


	25. Sailing Ships

**It's OK, Omega is here. Here's something that's always confused me. Why exactly do people put disclaimers before their chapters that say they don't own RWBY or something like that? You're on fanfiction! It should be obvious you don't own the stories your writing about.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Weiss and Yang were going into overdrive organizing this dance. Decorations, music, food, and a bunch of other shit. Ruby was moaping on a table while the others worked, and I was sitting nearby offering moral support.

"I need you two to pick a table cloth," Weiss announced to us, pushing forward two swatches of cloth.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I don't even know why I asked," Weiss scoffed taking away the pieces of cloth.

"Weiss, those are both literally the same," I tell the heiress, who looked at me in annoyance. "I used 'Observe' on them, they are _exactly_ the same!"

"Well, maybe you haven't leveled enough," Weiss told me.

"I maxed it out last week!" I exclaim.

Weiss merely scoffs and points her nose in the air, while walking away. Yang walks in with a giant speaker over her shoulder. She sets the speaker done, causing the ground to shake.

"So, you found a dress yet?" Yang asks with a grin.

"What's the point?" Ruby asked with a depressed tone. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Oh, don't worry she's going," Yang reassured her little sister. The blonde berserker then turned towards me. "How about you, Cy? Got a suit?"

"Kinda," I answer. "Velvs still isn't back from her mission, so I don't really have a reason to go. Nevertheless, I want to be there for you guys, so I'm going to be helping with the food."

"Wait, so you're going to be a butler?" Yang asked, supressing a snicker.

"I'm going to do one _hell_ of job," I say with my own smirk.

"Did you just quote Black Butler?" Ruby asked, getting out of her funk for a moment.

"Huh, so you guys actually _have_ been spending time in my library," I don't usually see anyone there besides my teammates and Velvet. Probably due to a combination of bad timing and the fact that I asked Babylon to be so huge. "Yeah, I actually have an exact replica of Sebastian's outfit to wear."

Before Yang could comment on that, she looked to her right and then looked both exasperated and annoyed.

"Weiss!" Yang exclaimed. "I said no doilies!"

"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines," Weiss countered.

Suddenly, the doors pop open, and Sun and Neptune walk in.

"You're dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked in his usual 'I am god's gift to women' tone.

"Depends on this blonde brute!" Weiss told him casting a glare over her shoulder at Yang.

"Okay, then," Neptune says awkwardly.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked, jumping into the conversation. I glare at him, since he skipped over me. Sun noticed and quickly corrected himself. "And gentlemen."

"Pfft, yeah right," Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want," Yang told her little sister. "I'll be turning heads tomorrow."

 _And five lien, the head she's talking about belongs to one very antisocial cat faunus._

"It'll be fun, I guess," I shrug in response to the question.

"What are you two going to be wearing?" Weiss asks the two Mistral students.

"Uhhh, _this_ ," Sun told us, gesturing to his current outfit.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says," Neptune told us, while stepping in front of his friend.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo," Sun told us while pointing at himself with his thumb. "It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang said looking disapprovingly at Sun, with Ruby and Weiss doing something similar. Even I didn't think that was the right way to go, and I liked Sun. I hated Neptune, but Sun was a nice guy.

"So, uh. . .What does Blake think of this?" Sun asked while scratching the back of his head. "She still being all, ya know. . .Blakey?"

"Yep, still emo as fuck," I nod nonchalantly.

"Must you swear every other time you open your mouth!?" Weiss demands.

"It helps get rid of stress," I tell her. They all stare at me for a second, before shrugging and moving on.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby moans.

"Guys, trust me," Yang tells us. "Blake _will_ be at the dance tommorow."

Yang then starts walking out of the room as we watch her. I also take this opportunity to leave the room, but not before leaving some parting words.

"I'm going to go help her with that," I tell them. "In the meantime, you guys should get to asking out your dates, and don't be nervous about it. You never know when the person your crushing over actually likes you back."

As I said those words, I looked _right_ at Ruby and Weiss. The looks on their faces was priceless! I didn't need to be telepathic to know what they were both thinking. Something along the lines of ' _He knows! How does he-wait, of course he knows! Wait, does that mean!?_ ' That last part ended with the two of them looking at each other with huge blushes on their faces and then immediatly looking away.

 _Alice, make sure your near Ruby and Weiss with a video camera ready_

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," Neptune says with a cocky grin looking at Weiss out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, wasn't really talking to you, _blueberry_ ," I say with a deadpan.

"We have the same hair color!" Neptune complains.

"Here's the thing though, I'm awesome, you're a blueberry," I tell him with the stubborness of a Straw Hat. "Deal with it."

I laughed at seeing Neptune's expression and leave the ball room. For the sake of stealth I use 'Modification' to turn myself into a fly.

I follow Yang's path towards the library and, from the background, watch as she led Blake to her with a laser pointer. So racist, yet so entertaining. After her Nora-esque greeting, Yang dragged Blake out of the library. I continue to follow her as Blake started looking more and more pissed. They end up in one of the classrooms, where Yang sits down on the teacher's desk and Blake starts pacing.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath," Blake says with clear annoyance in her voice.

"I don't want you to stop," Yang says in a very calming tone. I really do have to give props to Monty for actually making Yang pretty much _every_ aspect there is of fire, it's rather clever. "I just want you to slow down."

"We don't have the _luxury_ to slow down," Blake argues.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity," Yang tells her.

"The _necessity_ is stopping Torchwick," Blake exclaims to which Yang remained calm.

"And we're going to," Yang says, then she pats her hand on the spot in front of her. "But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," Blake says reluctantly as she sat down.

Yang started telling her story, about how Ruby and her grew up on Patch, their mother Summer, and her death. As well as the events leading to the two of them almost getting killed over a lead that didn't come to fruition. At the end of, Yang had drawn Qrow's emblem on the board in chalk.

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different!" Blake argues with determination. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!"

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop!" Yang exclaimed, while her hands twitched. "I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destory ourselves in the process then what good are we?"

"You don't understand!" Blake exclaims, trying to continue an arguement she had long since lost. "I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Yang yelled at Blake, her eyes a blazing red. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do!?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake shouted defiantly.

"You'd lose!" Yang told her with a shove.

"I can stop him!" Blake tried to argue by pushing Yang back, albeit a lot weaker.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shoved Blake harder this time, and the raven-haired girl fell back onto the desk.

 _You know, if this wasn't so serious this would be rather_ interesting _to say the least._

Blake got back on her feet, and Yang stepped closer to her. Then, much to the cat faunus' surprise, Yang hugged her.

"I'm not asking you to stop," Yang said softly. "Just please. . .get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about. Not just for you, but for the people you care about. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

With that, Yang left the classroom causing Blake to sigh. Thinking it was the right time, I morph into my usual form.

"You feeling better, kit kat?" I ask with a grin. The startled faunus jumped about a foot into the area, making me snicker.

"Cy! When did you get here!?" Blake demanded after she landed.

"Oh, I've been here since the beginning," I say nonchalantly. The look Blake gave me told me to go on. "You've seen me become a demon, a giant bone monster, grow wings from my back, and turn into a _girl_. Do you really think I can't turn into a fly on the wall?"

"Okay, _why_ are you here?" Blake rephrased.

"Wanted to make sure that Yang's story got through that thick skull of yours," I tell her with plenty of snark. Blake didn't even argue and just let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I needed to here that and I understand now," Blake reassures me. "I was actually just about to get some sleep."

"Good," I say with a grin, before I remember something else I needed to mention. "One last thing, do you realize that Yang has a ginormous crush on you?"

"W-what!?" Blake exclaimed, her face bright red.

"Yeah, since I think. . .the time we played Truth-or-Dare," I tell her. The faunus blushed even harder, probably remembering the kiss she shared with Yang during that game. Blake was speechless and I decide to peek inside her head.

 _'S-she likes me!? I-I can't believe, it's too good to be true! I've been so nervous that she was straight or that she didn't like me the same way!'_

I smile happily, I was glad that Blake was feeling some genuine happiness. After all she's been through, the girl deserved it.

"Just remember that everyone deserves some happiness in their life," I say with a kind smile. I make to leave the room, before I remember something else. I reach into my inventory and bring out a talisman and then hand it to Blake. "Sleeping talisman, in case you somehow get insomnia. Later, Blake!"

I finally leave the room with a grin. Then my mind wanders to something else.

 _Alice, they confess yet?_

 _ **If you get here fast, you can watch it happen.**_

I didn't need any more motivation to start running. I, of course, didn't know where I was going at first, but Alice was glad to provide directions.

* * *

It took me about two minutes to get to where Alice said she was, which was a random part of the courtyard. Alice was hiding in one of the trees and using 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' to hide herself more effectively. The fact that it was night time, also helped with hiding. She had her scroll with the record function on. I activate a similar skill and climb the tree, sitting down beside her. I could see Ruby and Weiss walking slowly a ways away. Alice had her scroll with the record function on

 _What's happened so far?_

 _ **Ruby asked Weiss to take a walk with her, because she wanted to tell her something.**_

 _Soon, very soon, the ship will sail!_

 _ **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

We both calm down after a minute or so, thankfully all laughter was in our heads so, no noise. We return our attention to Ruby and Weiss, just in time to see the beginning of a conversation and, hopefully, a confession.

"Ruby," Weiss called out to her leader. "What did you want to talk about?"

"W-well, umm," Ruby was obviously off to a _fantastic_ start. "I w-wanted to know if you had a date to the dance?"

Weiss looked stunned, probably figuring out what this was leading to. The heiress' blush was _very_ noticeable as she responded. "N-no, no one's asked me as of yet."

"That's great! I mean, it's not great, but, uh. . .I didn't mean to-"

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, making the red reaper cease her rambling. "Just calm down and says what you want to say."

Ruby nodded and took a couple deep breaths, before she continued. "Weiss, I've had a crush on you for a really long time! And, I was hoping you'd go to the dance with me!"

Weiss looked surprised, even though I assumed she had already figured it out. A few seconds of silence and Ruby was teary eyed and rambling again.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought that-becuase, um, I think I should go," Ruby tried to turn around and leave, but Weiss grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Wei-Mmph!"

She was cut off as Weiss pressed her lips to Ruby's. Ruby's were wide at first, but she eventually relaxed into it. The kiss broke after a minute or so, and both of the girls were red-faced and panting.

"W-wow," Ruby whispered.

 _ **Wow, indeed.**_

 _Alice, don't be creepy._

 _ **We're taping their confession while hiding in a tree, we've already crossed that bridge.**_

 _. . .Fair point._

"I would love to go to the dance with you, Ruby," Weiss said with a wide smile.

Ruby squeeled out of happiness and hugged Weiss, while simultaneously going in for another kiss.

"I'm so happy!" Ruby exclaimed, while laughing happily.

"Let go, you dolt!" Weiss screeched, while blushing.

 _ **That is so adorable it hurts!**_

 _Yeah, can't argue that one._

I smile from seeing the two girls so happy. That was my purpose in life after all. I may annoy and scare people a lot, but at my core I just want everybody laughing. It's what I do.

 _Come on, Alice. I think we've got enough footage, let's give them some privacy. We have a dance to prepare for._

* * *

 _ **Plan Delta is about to start!**_

 **Hey, I'm sorry about the shorter chapter! I've had a slightly long week, high school's been kicking my ass. So, I didn't really have the motivation to make this as long as my usual ones. I will hopefully be back to my normal word count by next week!**

 **Also, since we officially have White Rose in the mix can someone PLEASE TAKE MY STORY OUT OF THAT COMMUNITY! I'm not that annoyed by it, but it still messes with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! OK is out!**


	26. Plan Delta

**It's OK, Omega is here. Once again, not much to say, I just have to put that line at the beginning of all my chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The dance had been throughly taken care of. The decorations were put up, the foor was made, the music was chosen, and, of course, I had my awesome looking suit on me.

I was taking over for Yang at the front, greeting people who arrived. Although, I had to wonder why exactly do we need a registry for this. Who _isn't_ allowed to be here that can actually get here? Technically, Cinder and her minions, but they were already here and no one knew they were evil. Nevertheless, I did my job. And it was worth it when the next two people entered the ballroom.

"Well, don't you ladies look nice," I say with a grin. Standing there was Ruby and Weiss, each wearing a dress in their own color. The Schnee heiress currently was holding onto Ruby's arm, although with the way Ruby was wobbling it probably should be the other way around.

"Why thank you," Weiss told me with a smile. "You look rather nice as well."

"I live to please," I say with a grin as I bow with my arm crossed over chest.

"You're really taking this, woah, butler thing seriously, aren't you?" Ruby asked me, nearly falling over in the process.

"Why, of course. Even as brutish as I am, I enjoy feeling a tad more. . ," I pause to find the right word. "Cultured, on occasion. Plus, I really rather enjoy talking like this."

"We can tell," the two girls deadpanned.

"Seriously, how do you fight in these?" Ruby asks of Weiss, still not getting the hang of the footwear.

"Years and years of practice," Weiss said somberly, most likely remembering her _less_ than stellar childhood. Ruby seemed to notice this and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, making Weiss smile again.

"Well, aren't you two cute," I say with a grin. Both of them looked startled for a second, but I spoke quickly. "I've seen this coming for a while, it's nice to see it finally happen."

"T-thanks," Ruby said nervously.

"Your welcome," I tell her, and then point behind me to the dance floor. "Now, go enjoy yourselves."

They took my advice, and left to go dance. I stood there and greeted a few more people, not much of interest happening. That is, until Yang and Blake showed up. Yang was smiling like the sun(pun intended), and the cat faunus had a small blush on her face that her pale features did not help hide.

"Why hello lovebirds!" I call out to the two of them, dropping my butler act for a moment. Blake's blush seems to grow even larger with the shout. "So, who confessed to who first?"

"That would be yours truly," Yang raised her hand, her grin never leaving her face. "I saw her in her dress and just decided to take the plunge and ask her out. I was seriously shocked when she actually said yes!"

"Well, good for you two," I say with my own grin. Yang puts a hand on my shoulder as she walks by me.

"Oh, and thanks for being my wingman, Cy," Yang tells me with sincere gratefullness.

"Anytime, Yang," I tell her with a bow. With that, the blonde laughs and leaves to dance with her date.

The next person who entered was one Sun Wukong, who looked like someone just shot his cat(pun intended once more). The monkey faunus sighed heavily as he slumped over and leaned on my little stand.

"I assume you've seen Blake with Yang?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I feel like someone just stepped on my heart and then wiped their shoes on it," Sun told me morosely.

"Cheer up, King. There are plenty of fish in the sea," I tell him with my best smile.

"But none of them are Blake," he mumbles.

 _Wow, he was really crushing on her hard. Kinda feel bad now._

"Look, if you really cared about her then you should be happy she's happy," I tell him with sage-like wisdom. "Just try to be her friend now, instead of her date."

"Thanks, Cy," Sun told me looking a lot better than when he had arrived.

"Anytime," I said with another grin. "By the way, how's Neptune taking the fact that Weiss is dating Ruby."

"He's already going after another girl somewhere around here," Sun told me.

"You know that's the reason I don't like him, right?" I ask, pissed at the water-fearing asshole. I value loyalty above all other things in life, which is why people like Neptune, Ironwood, Jacques, and Whitley annoyed the shit out of me. Hell, I have more respect for Emerald then I do for those guys and she's evil! Although, I planned on turning her if I get the chance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sun tells me before running off into the party.

The next batch of people that entered was, none other than, Team JNPR. Pyrrha had her arms wrapped around Jaune's left arm, while Ren and Nora were standing side by side.

 _Oh right, kinda forgot about Flower Power. . .Eh, it'll happen eventually. Plus, I don't think I can convince Ren to actually accept Nora's feelings until the Nuckelavee thing is dead, and he's the one who killed it._

"Good evening, you four," I say with a bow. I grin at Pyrrha and Jaune. "Nice to see you two being all lovey dovey. Although, I kinda wish I had told Jaune you liked him after the dance. Missed out on some great comedy right there."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You bet Pyrrha that if she didn't have a date to the dance that you would wear a dress," I say with a chesire grin. "It was _very_ entertaining."

"Heh heh hehhh," Jaune laughed awkwardly. While the others were actually laughing. Although, Pyrrha had the decency to supress her laughter.

"Enjoy the dance," I tell the four as they walk away.

 _Alice what's the situation like?_

 _ **Still normal, Emerald and Mercury are on their way to the dance right now. Cinder hasn't left the room though.**_

 _Okay, keep me posted._

 _ **Roger.**_

Alice was currently acting as my eyes and ears outside of the dance until Cinder made her move. The CCT has the same security as before, since Ozpin and I don't trust Ironwood with the information that RWBY gives. He doesn't exactly know subtlety, and would probably flood the CCT with guards or just apprehend Cinder outright. So, I was in charge of stopping Cinder from hacking the CCT, or at least, Izanagi is.

As for where Dante was in all of this, he was in the Emerald Forest training. I kinda made a mistake showing him One Piece, cause ever since he saw Zoro and all he's done Dante has been training non-stop. I respect his determination, but I sometimes have to force him to relax using one of my talismans.

I was brought out of my thinking by the doors opening once more. As Alice had said, Merucury and Emerald were now at the party.

"Why hello, sir and madam," I say with a bow, forcing as much fake pleasantness as I could into my voice. "It is a pleasure to see you have arrived at the festivities for the evening."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Mercury tells me with a cocky smirk.

 _Yeah, keep smiling ya cocky prick!_

"I hope you enjoy the dance," I say with a bow. They merely smirk and walk past me into the crowd.

 _What do you think are chances are of turning them, Alice?_

 _ **For Emerald, practically guranteed. She sticks with Cinder, because she believes that she'll make a world that lacks poverty and hunger. Which is technically true, seeing as there would be no hunger with no people to experience hunger. We'll just give her promises of a better life and possibly Luffy's speech to Sanji and we're good.**_

 _The problem lies in Mercury._

 _ **Yeah, he's the wild card in this. There are multiple different takes on his character varying from good to bad, it just depends on which one this Mercury is.**_

 _Well, as an old friend once told me 'sometimes you just gotta roll the dice'._

 _ **Yeah, he always said that didn't he?**_

I don't say anything in response. I just finger the links on my necklace that was beneath my shirt remembering old times with a friend I had once knew.

The night went by pretty fast after that. I watched as my friends danced with their dates, all of them looking so very happy. I was proud that this is what I'm fighting for. For my friends to be able to live their lives with a smile on their faces, it's what I do and I wanted my friends to be the same way.

I was rather impressed with JNPR syncronized dance to 'Shine'. I had long left my podium, so I had a front row seat to the show. Sadly, without Jaune in a dress it just wasn't the same. Nevertheless, I had a good time, I chatted with my friends and told multiple stories to people.

"So, there I was training with Jaune and then out of nowhere Pyrrha sneaks up on him, taps him on the shoulder and freaks Jaune out," I tell some people with a grin. "Now, I built a lot of functions into that armor of his and he accidently activated one when Pyrrha snuck up on him. This function being to turn into a freaking armadillo and curl into a ball. It took us like an hour to get him out of the thing, and then-"

 _ **CY!**_

 _Huh, what!?_

 _ **She's on the move.**_

 _Heh, time to rock!_

I look back to my audience who were listening for the next part of my story and smile apolgetically.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I apologize, much to their dissapointment. "We'll continue this story later!"

I dash out of the ballroom with incredible speed. As soon as I get out of sight of prying eyes, I go to my inventory and switch into my Izanagi outfit. With a quick 'BOOST', I ran off towards the CCT. I quickly jump up to the window, and see Cinder take out the guards. I've made it just in time, seeing as she was about to put the flashdrive into the computer. Using my spear as a makeshift gun barrel, I fire a bolt of lightning at the flashdrive seconds before it entered the computer. I immediatly crash through the window, looking quite epic as I did so with my coat fluttering behind me and glass glittering as it flew through the air.

"Seems your plan didn't go as planned, Queen's Pawn," my words made her freeze in either shock or rage. She draws her bow and fires three glass arrows at me. A spin of my spear and they were all gone. "Ah, don't like that nickname, but what chess piece _do_ you represent? Watts is a bishop, kinda fits his whole look and personality. I'd say Hazel is a rook, seems like an appropriate designation. Tyrian seems like a knight, if anything, for his wild fighting style. Of course, you can't forget Salem being the queen. So, where does that put you?"

Now, mind you, Cinder wasn't just sitting still while I discussed chess terms. She was actively trying to spear my body with a myriad of arrows. I was just way too fast for any of them to hit. Normally, I'd talk about how slow arrows are compared to regular bullets, but I think she firing them faster than most bullets. Like I said, I was just way too fast.

"Raarrrrggh!" Cinder snarled at me, seeming to be at the end of her rope. She forgoes her bow for a second and starts firing shards of glass at me. I spin my spear and shatter the shards.

"Ooh, now we got a party," I smirk beneath my mask, while Cinder just growls again.

Cinder's rage was practically nuclear at this point. She seperates her bow into short swords and swings them at me. I counter with my spear and we clash a few more times. The power of our blows getting stronger and stronger as we went on. I was winning the fight too, that is until one little thing happened. Ruby.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled jumping out of the elevator with Cresent Rose raised.

Cinder was in no mood, and threw a fireball at her in rage.

"NO!" I 'Shadow Step'ed in front of Ruby and took the fireballs to my back. I could practically _hear_ my skin sizzling from the heat. That was the one backdraw to the whole familiar deal. If Alice had been hear, she could have taken that hit without even flinching, being a dragon making her impervious to fire. I, on the other hand, was not impervious to fire. She had all my skills, but I did not have all of hers.

"C-Izanagi!" I glare at Ruby and she changes her shout. Getting my hint, that I did _not_ want the person I was fighting to know my real name.

"Better," I tell her while turning around. I was angry to see that, Cinder was long gone already. Even more infuriating was the fact that so was the flashdrive with the computer virus on it. "Dammit!"

"Izanagi, what's going on!?" Ruby asked, slightly hysterical.

"It's okay, Ruby, you can call me Cy again," I tell the reaper. "That was part of the reason shit goes sideways in the original show. The woman I was fighting is a minion of someone much more powerful."

"You know who she is!?" Ruby asks me again. "Then why don't you go fight her now, and bring her to justice!"

"Wow, you actually use that phrase," I mumble, while switching from my Izanagi outfit back to my suit. "It's not that simple, you know the phrase 'the enemy you do know is better than the one you don't'?"

"Yeah," she answers while nodding.

"That's whats going on," I tell her, rolling my shoulder in order to get a kink out of it. "If I beat her now, someone I don't know anything about may show up and screw me over. I may be battle crazy, but even I'm not that stupid."

"So, what now then?" Ruby asks me, confusion clear in her voice.

"Well, I need to go talk with Ozpin," I tell her. "As for you, you need to go back to the party and have some fun! Here, hold onto my arm and I'll teleport you there."

"Umm, could we just walk?" Ruby asks looking a little green, probably remembering the last time I teleported with her.

"Right, my bad. Sure, that's fine," I walk into the elevator and gesture for her to follow.

We make it to the ground floor, and the door opens for Ironwood to be standing there.

"Ah, General lovely night we're having, aren't we?" I ask with a grin, while Ruby looked worried. "Either way, the situation has been dealt with, due to some _divine_ interference. Ozpin can give you a full account of what happened."

Ironwood frowns at me for a second, before speaking. "Very well then, enjoy the rest of your night."

"We will," I tell him. With that, Ruby follows me out of the CCT. While Ironwood stays behind to get a handle of the situation.

 **[Later in Beacon Tower]**

* * *

"They were here," Ironwood shouts. "Ozpin, they were here!"

I was currently with Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda in Beacon tower. We were discussing what happened at the party yesterday.

"Yeah, we kinda knew that already," I tell him with a snarky grin.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it ahead of time!?" Ironwood demands, smashing his fist on Ozpin's desk.

"Because, _General_ ," I growl out the word as I said it. "You have a tendency to over react to certain things. If we had told you, then you would have flooded the CCT with guards and she would have _known_ that we know. Izanagi was perfectly capable of handling the situation."

"Yes, you're alter-ego," Ironwood grumbled. "And what if you weren't able to handle the situation, hmm? What if she downloaded that virus of hers, and got away?"

"Please, I can take on everyone in this room and win, all at once," I scoff with a glare at the general. "I more than enough to take on Cinder when she's holding back for the sake of stealth."

"You're overconfidence in your abilities is troubling," Ironwood tells me, looking down on me as he did so.

I smirk, and then used 'Shave' to appear behing Ironwood. Before he could react, I put the blade of Beta beneath his throat and made the metal cackle with electricity.

"Oh, it's not overconfidence," I tell him with a sadistic smile.

"Cyan!" Glynda shouts at me. Getting the message, I remove my blade and return to my earlier position.

"Mr. Matu would you mind informing Glynda and Ironwood of Cinder's next move," Ozpin asks me with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Of course, Oz," I tell him. "The next move will involve the hidden base she has in the South East. She plans on using a train combined with explosives to flood the city with grimm."

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way," Ironwood says determinedly.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!?" Glynda growls at Ironwood. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin warns.

"Well, he does," Glynda mutters, while I start cackling.

"She's right," Ozpin tells him. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!"

"Have more faith in him than that, Ironwood," I tell him with a sneer. "The plan is thus. Team RWBY is going to want to go to the South East for their mission, and they won't be taking no for an answer. While this did not work out as well as they thought originally, this time I will be there. I can gurantee that I will be able to stop the train as well as the destruction that it would entail."

"Are you sure about this?" Ironwood asks Ozpin.

"I am," Ozpin answers. "Mr. Matu has shown that he has the skills necessary to help with this endeavor. So, Mr. Matu. . ."

"Yes, sir," I call out.

"Prepare to go on your first mission," he tells me with a slight smirk.

* * *

 **There we go, the ball has started rolling. Let's see where it ends up!**

 **Also, if you're curious about the early update, it's because I'm going to a con on the weekend and I don't know if I'll have easy access to Wi-fi. It's also the reason why this chapter may seem a bit rushed. These last two haven't been my best work, but I can promise I'll do better with the next one!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, OK is out!**


	27. Mount Glenn

**It's OK, Omega is here. I've never been so happy in my life! For those who didn't read the author's note of last chapter, I went to a comic-con last week. And while I was there I got a ka~ta~na~! As stupid as it sounds, I've wanted one of these things for years. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was currently standing amongst the crowd of students while Glynda was talking on the stage. Alice was to my right in her seven-year old form, and Dante to my left. A quick search around gave me the sight of Team RWBY with Ruby wearing a Vale backpack.

 _I need to ask if Zwei actually has some ability to make his body like rubber with all the tiny spaces they put him in._

"Proffesor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin," Glynda announces from the stage. Ozpin takes the stand as Goodwitch moves away.

As the headmaster started speaking, I had to give it to him. The man was rather good at inspirational speeches, although I feel that skill is mandatory with the job he has. After the speech, I walked over to Team RWBY.

"This is perfect!" Ruby cheered. "All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Yeah!" Yang also cheered while fistpumping. "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" I ask, sliding into the conversation.

"Hey Cy!" Yang greets me with the other giving similar greetings. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're going to be shadowing a _huntsman_ ," I remind them. "Someone who actually graduated from this academy and has probably spent more than a few years working as one. I sincerly doubt you could give a second-year team the slip, and that's counting you Blake."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Blake asks with annoyance.

"Do what you were going to do and hope for the best," I state simply.

"That's how most of _our_ plans work," Alice said with a grin. "And we come out unscathed. . .most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Weiss questioned.

"Let's just say that during our multiple training sessions, we have taken life-threatening inuries dozens of times," I answer, shuddering slightly as I recall some of those sessions.

"About ten of which was from friendly fire," Dante added, glaring slightly at Alice.

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Alice protested.

"Nevertheless," Weiss interjected looking rather annoyed. "Let's check 'Search and Destroy'."

The seven of us walk towards one of the holoscreens that were giving out mission details.

"Here we go," Ruby said pointing towards one of the missions. "Quadrant 5 needs grimm cleared out!"

"Well, it's in the southeast," Blake noted.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang agreed.

I snicker when I see the screen show a 'error' warning and then see the expressions of Team RWBY fall.

"Wonderful," Weiss says sarcastically.

"Any other ides?" Blake asks the group.

"We _mail_ ourselves there," Ruby suggests, how she did it with a straight face I have no idea.

"Well, that's one option," Ozpin says appearing behind us.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose," Ozpin sneaks a look at me as he said that.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asks nervously, while the other members of her team glare at her.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester," Ozpin mentioned, causing Team RWBY to flinch slightly. "I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

 _Ruby was never actually at the dance club though._

 _ **Think that was a mistake by Monty or what?**_

 _Hell if I know._

"Um. . .well. . ," it looks like Ruby's brain has already shut down.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for," Ozpin says with a knowing grin. "So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?"

Ozpin presses a few buttons on his scroll and the hologram makes a noise. The members of Team RWBY all break into large grins.

"We won't let you down!" Ruby says with determination. "Thank you, proffesor."

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far," Ozpin frowns slightly as he lectures them. "But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

We all walk outside of the building with Team RWBY looking rather melancholic.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Yang notes.

"No, really?" I remark sarcastically to which Yang glares and punchs my arm.

"Cy's helped us be a lot stronger than we would have been," Blake says to which I grin proudly. "But, we still need to keep on our gaurd. Anything can happen and it most likely will."

"Ah, don't be so grumpy, Blakey!" Yang throws her arm around Blake, causing the faunus to blush lightly.

"It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby declares to her team.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" A random student shouts as they run past us.

As soon as I saw Velvet through the crowd, I dashed past both my team as well as Team RWBY and tackle-hugged Velvet.

"Velvet!" I exclaimed out of sheer joy. "I missed you!"

"C-crushing me," Velvet groaned out.

"Oh shit!" I let go of Velvet and let her take in a few breaths of air. "Heh heh, sorry about that."

"It's fine," Velvet tells me before bringing me into a hug of her own. "I missed you too."

"Aw, isn't that cute," Yang says teasingly as her and the others walk up to us.

"Remember Yang I know pretty much everything about you," I remind the blonde. "Don't doubt that I have a ton of embarrassing stories about your past."

Yang starts chuckling nervously, while Blake, Weiss, and Alice were all snickering. Blake stops her giggling to ask Velvet a question.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine," she answers. "I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me."

"Plus, I may have given some upgrades for her and her team's weapons before they left," I say proudly. I had given 'Gentle Fist' to Fox, a weapon upgrade to Yatsuhashi, an infinite ammo clip to Coco, and enough photos for Velvet to give Emiya a run for his money.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago!" Weiss exclaimed. "What happened?"

"N-nothing happened. It was just. . .there were so many," Velvet stopped once she saw how Team RWBY looked. "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right," Yang remarks.

"I should go," Velvet tells us, before pecking me on the cheeck and turning away from us. "Be safe, okay?"

"We can do this," Ruby declares. "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now!"

"Right," Blake says with determination.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there!" Ruby exclaimes. "We'll be fighting along a genuine huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheers loudly.

 _Oh, this is going to be good! Alice-_

 _ **Already got the camera ready.**_

 _Good girl!_

I was broken out of my mental conversation with Alice by Dante.

"I'm going to go to Babylon," he tells me. "You don't need me for this, right?"

"Yeah, you're cool," I respond with a smile. "I assume you're going to be doing more ungodly training?"

"You know it," Dante says with a grin, before disapearing a flash of light.

Alice and I run to catch back up with Ruby. Neither one of us wanted to miss what was about to happen. We were just getting to the airship and. . .

"Why, hello girls!" Oobleck says with a smile. "Who's ready to fight for their lives!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alice and I were both busting a gut at their expressions, although Alice's was more subdued so she could take clearer pictures.

"You should see the look on your faces!" I manage to shout at them through my laughter.

"Ah, Mr. Matu," Oobleck regards me. "I assume you're prepared for the coming journey as well?"

"Of course," I say with a grin.

"Wait, what?" Yang says with confusion in her voice. "You'rer going with us Cy?"

"Alice and I are, yeah," I answer her. "Seeing as you're going on a mission that's for students with more experience than you, Ozpin decided you would need some back-up. I didn't have anything else to do, so here I am."

"Right then," Oobleck starts going off into a rant about our mission and all that. I consider myself to have very fast reflexes, and even I was having trouble understanding him. "Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! . .Schedule!"

"Well, alright then," Ruby exclaims with an upbeat attitude despite the situation. "Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Save the world?" A new voice questions as Alice and I start snickering at Ruby's sudden melancholy. The six of us turned around to see Team JNPR approaching with Nora looking rather dramatic. "You're going on world-saving missions without us!? I'm hurt. . .sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, **Ren**. . ."

Ren merely crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting," Jaune remarks ignoring the actions of his other teammates. "Where ya going?"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom. . ." Ruby tells them.

"Hey!" Nora exclaimes excitedly. "So are we!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village," Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tommorow," Ren declares.

"Then you can party with us tonight," another new voice enters the fray. Neptune and Sun approach our group. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune looks completly awestruck, while I just shake my head at the reaction.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, _which_ means stuff's always exploding and junk," Sun tells us with a smile. "So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal."

"Pussies," I mumble just loud enough for them to hear me clearly.

"Well-" Ruby is cut off by Oobleck appearing near her.

" _Four_ minutes, ladies," he announces before disappearing again.

"I am not a lady!" I shout at him out of annoyance. _At the moment anyways. Besides there is no way that whole conversation took place within one minute._

"Well, uh. . ," Ruby throws a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!"

With that, our group disbanded. Team RWBY, Alice, and I heading towards our mission. And Team JNPR, Neptune, and Sun heading back to Beacon. Let the fun times begin!

* * *

"This is _not_ fun! Blegh!" I throw up out of the airship we were riding in. "Just kill me already!"

"Since when do you have motion sickness?" Weiss asks me, making sure to be a safe distance away from me.

"It's the curse of the dragon slayer," Alice answered while snickering. "Whoever has the power described as 'Dragon Slayer Magic' will eventually develop a extreme case of motion sickness when in anything they consider to be a vehicle."

"Why aren't you affected?" Blake asked Alice with a raised eyebrow.

" _I_ am an actual dragon," Alice says while puffing out her chest. She was in her teenage form so she actually had a chest to puff out. "The curse only affects those who try to gain our powers without actually _being_ a dragon."

"Interesting," Blake notes, while I was trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Alice, could you. . .give me a lift. . ," I stopped to throw up again. "Can't. . .concentrate enough. . .to use 'modification."

"Hmm," Alice put her finger to her chin in thought. "Nah, I think I'll let you suffer a little more."

"Fuck. . .you," I manage to wheeze out.

"Still don't know if that's described as incest or selfcest," Alice ponders, while everyone else gives the two of use a strange look. "What? It's a legitamate question."

"Ignoring that," Yang said in a slightly disturbed tone, before turning to Oobleck. "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual," he admits. "But I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles. "

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby questions.

"Those are truffles," Blake tells her.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asks again.

"Those are brussels," Weiss informs her.

"Like the things in our arms?" She asks for a third time.

"Those. . .are muscles," I groan out.

"Besides," Oobleck continued without missing a beat. "Given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl!" Oobleck reprimands Weiss. "Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

 _What's the appendix in that analogy?_

"And that means. . ?" Weiss trailed off as she was expecting an answer.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck tells us.

"Mountain Glenn," Ruby states.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale. . ," Yang started trailing off. "But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"Correct!" Oobleck announces. "And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout," Blake notes.

"Precisely!" Oobleck exclaims.

* * *

I was so tired of being sick that instead of jumping out like the others did, I just rolled over and out of the airship. I hit the ground with a resounding thud, which would have killed me in it weren't for my high VIT stat.

"Oh, sweet land!" I cry out in pure joy as I got to my feet. "I shall never forsake thee ever again!"

"Ladies!" Oobleck announces.

"I'm hear too, god damn it!" I shout at him in rage, although the good doctor payed no attention to me.

"You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Everyone nodded, but Oobleck catches sight of Ruby's bag. " **Ruby!** I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't," Ruby's excuse was so weak, it circled back around to being strong.

"She's not wrong. . ," Oobleck mumbles to himself. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-" Ruby tries and fails to find a suitable excuse.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with. . ," Oobleck stops as the bag opens fully and Zwei's head pops out of it.

"Get back in the bag," Ruby whispers to the dog. To which Zwei merely barks in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_?" Oobleck questions the young reaper.

"I, uh. . ," Ruby starts stuttering again.

 _ENGLISH MOTHER FUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT!?_

 _ **How long have you been waiting to use that reference?**_

 _Way too long._

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaims lifting Zwei up into the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" Ruby says smugly to her team.

"Sure, you are, sweety," Weiss says to her girlfriend, while Yang just facepalmed.

"Huh, this is the first time I've met Zwei," I note, Alice nodding along with me.

Zwei looked in my direction and took notice of Alice. The corgy squirmed out of the doctor's grip and kneeled before Alice.

"It's alright," Alice told him. "You may rise, young one."

Zwei lifted his head, and barked happily. While everyone else was staring at Alice and I with confusion written on their expressions.

"Alice is a dragon, remember?" I grin smugly. "A dragon is king or queen of every living creature with an once of intelligence. Which is why the grimm don't apply to that particular equation."

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asks him.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck folds his arms behind his back. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Grimm," Oobleck spoke seriously. "A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"What!?" Yang exclaimed, looking around. She, and the others, spot the lone Beowolf and ready their weapons.

"Stop!" Oobleck commands the four.

"Huh?" Blake questions.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area," the doctor starts to explain. "The most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So. . .What now?" Ruby asks.

"We wait. We track," Oobleck answers seriously. "If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake asks.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks," Oobleck tells us. "Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack."

True to his word, five more beowolves had followed the first.

"And now they've seen us," Oobleck notes in a way too calm voice.

"What!?" Weiss screeches.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouts right in Weiss' ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asks.

"An accurate assumption, yes," Oobleck tells her.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asks.

"Show me what you're capable of," Oobleck says dramatically.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby yells at her dog, causing the little Corgi to curl up into a ball.

Alice and I stayed behind, while the others kicked ass. It would be too easy if we were to interfere now. I just watch in amusement as Zwei chased his tail while all the fighting was going on. Nevertheless, the fight actually went by pretty fast.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby cheers while lifting Cresent Rose high above her head.

"Do not celebrate yet," Oobleck tells her. "For I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

* * *

We kept moving along the ruins of Mount Glenn while fighting off the hoards of grimm. Alice and I pitched in every once in a while to sate our boredom.

"Excellent work, girls!" Oobleck exclaims happily. "Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action," Yang irritably tells him. "Like, _fighting_ , or at least, _helping_ us fight?"

"Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck tells them with excitement. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah. . ," Yang says reluctantly before saying it with more conviction. "O-Of course."

"Hmm," the doctor hums in thought.

* * *

I tagged along while the good doctor asked the members of Team RWBY _why_ they did what they did. Yang's was the same as it had been in canon, but Weiss' was a tad different.

"And you, Miss Schnee?" Oobleck asks her as she removes Myrtenaster from another grimm. "A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So. . .why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss contemplates the question for a few seconds, before she actually answered him.

"I you had asked me that a couple months ago, I would have said that I had a legacy of honor to uphold for the Schnee name," Weiss says in a serious and slightly melancholic voice. "But now, I see no honor in my family name, only years of segregation and hate against people who don't deserve it. I'm trying to be a huntress so that there is a chance I can make up for all that hate people have. Plus, I can't let my girlfriend do this by herself now can I?"

I smile at Weiss for the answer she gave, and Oobleck did the same, although a small one.

"I see," Oobleck said before speeding off.

"You did good, kid," I tell her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she tells me before pointing Myrtenaster at my throat. "But, don't call me _kid_."

"Heh, heh, duly noted," I say nervously, before I teleported the hell of there.

* * *

Oobleck actually got around to asking Alice and I the same question he had asked the other three.

"Why are you trying to become a huntsman, Cyan?" Oobleck asks me. "With your abilities you could have lived out your life in peace a long time ago, so why go on this very _risky_ crusade to save humanity?"

"Pffthahahahaha!" I couldn't help but start laughing at the way the doctor phrased that. "I could care less about humanity, Doctor. There just a bunch of assholes who are more likely to stab you in the back than help you out. Of all the reasons I am doing this, humanity isn't one of them."

"Then, why pray-tell?" He asks once again.

"My friends," I repond with a fond smile. "That's the only thing I care about more than anything else. There troubles are my troubles, there hopes are my hopes. The reason I'm doing this is because without my help, my friends would be in a _lot_ of trouble. It'd be a lot easier to just keep them lock up in Babylon where I know they would be safe, _but_ they wouldn't want that. So, I'm stuck saving the human race for the time being."

"Interesting," Oobleck said, before turning towards Alice. "How about you, Alice? Are you fine going along with your brother's plan?"

"Of course I am," she responded proudly. "We have the same thought process, if he _didn't_ do it, then I would."

"Very well then," Oobleck said before speeding off again.

* * *

I found Oobleck again, this time around Ruby. The reaper in question was teasing Zwei with a turkey on the blade of her scythe.

 _ **Where did she get a turkey?**_

 _Your guess is as good as mine. Her bag was only big enough to hold Zwei!_

Once Ruby saw she was being watched, she folded up Cresent Rose and the turkey disappeared.

 _ **I'm not even going to ask where it went.**_

 _Good, your sanity will last longer._

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized. "Uh. . .Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon," Oobleck tells us, while tossing his bag to Yang. "You five, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those. . .creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby."

"Let's get going," I tell them leading the way.

It didn't take long to clear out the few grimm in the building, and set up a campfire. The three members of RWBY were already huddled around the fire. Alice and I were standing a little ways away.

"I can't believe we didn't find _anything_ ," Yang groans.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time," Blake notes, while scooting closer to her girlfriend. "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"So, did Oobleck ask you guys why you wanted to do this, too?" I asked the group.

"Y-yeah, he asked me," Blake says nervously.

"Me too," Yang says while looking towards the floor.

"Same here," Weiss says.

"You know, it's alright to be unsure of why you're doing something, right?" I grin at seeing them freeze slightly.

They don't say anything and merely stare into the fire with troubled looks on their faces. That is, until Oobleck showed up.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

"Fire!" Ruby exclaims, rushing down towards Weiss while also towards the fire, with Zwei right beside her. "So. . .warm. . ."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed," Oobleck announces. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"Yo," Ruby volunteers. Oobleck runs off, and Ruby gets up to go to the look-out spot. Yang stops Ruby before she could.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress?" Yang asks. "I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird," Ruby says in a carefree tone. "Oh, well; good night, guys!"

Yang looks disappointed with her answer, but leaves it be. Blake unrolls her mat, Weiss tries to fall asleep, and Yang tries to eat her meal of bread rolls. All the while, Alice and I are leaning against the nearby wall. Waiting for the discussion to come.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Yeah?_

 _ **You ever wonder why we're here?**_

 _Fuck you._

* * *

 **And there's the chapter! This one was almost late a couple days, since this chapter involved a lot of copy-pasting from the episode transcripts and this week I didn't have the best access to wi-fi. Nevertheless, I got it done and with my usual word count as well!**

 **See you next time, OK is out!**


	28. We're going off the rails!

**It's OK, Omega is here. You have no idea how many times I've typed out that line and instead of 'Omega' I wrote 'Omeha'. Actually, did it like three times in that last sentence.**

 **Oh, right, before I forget. I haven't gotten anything say so, but I think some of you are curious as to why there aren't many mentions of quests during the chapters, and I've kinda neglected showing Cyan's status. I just want to make it clear that there are still quests and stuff going, it's just that Cyan doesn't pay a lot of attention to any of them if they aren't like event quests or something like that. A lot of the stuff mentioned in quests is stuff that Cyan was already going to do.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a rather awkward couple of minutes, seeing as no one was actually sleeping in the area with the possible exception of Oobleck. I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed giving the impression of sleep to an outward view. Alice was curled up in her dragon form on the floor, _actually_ sleeping, she was using 'modification' to be in a smaller body than her usual dragon form. Yang finally seemed to stop faking and opened her eyes.

"Blakey, are you awake?" Yang asked, looking over at her faunus girlfriend.

"Yeah," Blake answered simply.

"Why do you think her asked us about being a huntress?" The blonde berserker asked. "Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious," Blake supplied.

"You think?" Yang asked again.

"No," Blake responded, semi-coldly.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang inquired.

"Of course I'm awake!" Weiss screeched. "You two are talking. And when I said I wanted to make up for all the hate my family produced, but. . .I have no where to start. It runs so deep that it's like staring into an endless abyss. And all of it is becuase of my thrice-damned father!"

 _That is a interesting, and_ ironic, _way of putting it._

"At least you realized what was going on," Blake notes.

"Only because of Cyan!" She shouts in response, waving her arm in my general direction. "If it weren't for him, I could have never known as much as I do. Been as strong as I am. Or found the one person in my life that I can never live without."

"Aww, thanks Weiss," I say with a smirk, making them jump slightly from fright. "Oh, and I am also still awake."

"Asshole," Weiss growled lightly.

"Different tune than what you were singing before, Weiss," I counter, making the heiress pout and turn away.

"Would you like to share with the class next, Blake?" I ask sarcasticly. The cat faunus narrows her eyes at me, but nontheless, starts talking.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right," Blake started her monologue. "I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out," Yang says encouraginly. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am!" Blake argues. "I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I tried to run! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

I couldn't help myself and started to openly chuckle at that statement. All the girls turned and glared at me.

"You have about five seconds to explain that laugh," Yang warned with her eyes slowly turning red.

"I just find it funny that none of you seem to know the actual meaning of the word 'semblance'," I tell them with no shortage of mirth in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked with confusion leaning towards anger.

"The word 'semblance' is described as the outward appearance or apparent form of something, especially when the reality is different," I tell them, whilst keeping my smirk. "And that meaning stays true to all of your semblances as well," they all looked confused so I continue to explain. First, pointing to Yang. "Yang's semblance is explosive and impatient whereas, in reality, she is one of the most patient and calm people you will ever meet."

Yang smiles lightly, while scratching the back of her head. Next, I point to Weiss.

"Weiss' semblance has a proficiency with ice and is very _stable_ ," I say simply. "And yet, she is one of the most feiry people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And at the same time, I don't think I've met another person with as short a fuse. Not counting Yang, of course."

"Hey!" Weiss complains, although through a supressed smirk. I smile in a 'come at me, bro' manner and then point outside to where Ruby was.

"Ruby is incredibly fast, but she is anything from impatient and will always listen when you have a problem that you need to talk about. I guess, they are a lot more alike in personality than in apperance," I say with a grin, while looking at Yang. Finally, I point my finger at Blake. "Finally, there's _you_ Blake. You're semblance as you said is to make a clone that can take a hit for you. That is the _farthest_ thing from the truth for your personality! You'll always try and fight for the things you believe in, and you'll put yourself before your friends every time the choice comes up. Trust me on that!"

"C-Cy-" Blake says with tears in the corners of her eyes. Yang immediatly appeared behind her and wrapper her in a bear hug. Blake melted into the embrace, while Weiss just smiled at the two fondly. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Blake," I tell her with a proud smile. "Anytime."

They all seem to have made peace with their respective problems, but we only had a couple minutes to go if my timing was correct.

"Well, as much as I love the good vibes that are going through here," I clap my hands to get their attention. "But, we need to go save Ruby from the White Fang that are hiding out below the city."

"WHAT!?" They all exclaim in shock, anger, and fear. Zwei entered the scene seconds later.

"Zwei?" Yang questioned.

"What's going on!?" Weiss demanded, most likely out of fear for her girlfriend.

"Grab your weapons!" Oobleck commands, appearing into the room. "Your leader may be in troule."

"No, you _think_!" I shout at him sarcastically.

"NOT THE TIME, CYAN!" They shout at me.

"Okay, okay," I wave my arms in a show of restraint. I kick Alice's sleeping form with my leg, waking the dragon from her slumber. "Wakey, wakey, time to kick some ass."

"Yay!" Alice cheers, shifting to human form and throwing her arms in the air.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, following Oobleck and Team (R)WBY who were already gone. Alice and I quickly dash out of the ruined building and into the street.

We make it to the large _sarlacc_ -esqe hole, which had Ruby's scythe right next to it.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang exclaims in surprise.

"Oh no," Blake mutters.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asks, a step away from hysterics.

"Yes, I believe she did," I state simply. Weiss was now actively hyperventilating, Yang was furious, and Blake's look of horror was present. "Calm down! It's fine, there are a system of tunnels that the White Fang has been using for their plans. This is a literall underground crime ring. Ruby's fine, but she won't be if you don't all get you shit together!"

They all snapped to attention as they heard my words. I smile malicously at them as they ready their weapons for combat. I grab Ruby's Cresent Rose and slip it into my inventory for safe-keeping. We jump into the hole to retrieve our missing friend.

We had dropped down into the middle of a large group of White Fang agents. I had a feral grin going on as I looked at the absolutely _wonderful_ fight I was about to take part in. That is, until I heard something-

"Jin. . .HWECHOOK!" I watched in pride as a freaking _tornado_ appeared from where the voice originated.

"Looks like Ruby hasn't been slacking off with her training," I note with a grin. I look towards the group and wave my arm towards where I assumed Ruby was. "Come on, Ruby's this way!"

They didn't need any other motivation to get runing, especially Weiss. The heiress had already sped past me in a burst of speed. We caused a few explosions on our way to Ruby, it was the only logical thing to do.

We quickly catch sight of Ruby surrounded by the unconcious bodies of White Fang agents. She spotted us and ran towards us in joy, going as far to jump into Weiss' arms and kissing her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, hugging her sister as soon as she stopped glomping Weiss.

"Are you okay!?" Weiss asks Ruby with a large blush on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen!" Ruby exclaims to her team. "Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

"What!?" Blake exclaims, while I hand Ruby Cresent Rose.

"Androids, mechs," Ruby explains with slight hysteria. "They're all loaded up on the train cars."

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous," Oobleck tells her. "These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end."

"Get to your places!" Roman shouts over the speakers. "We are leaving now!"

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_ ," Yang notes. She looks towards me expactantly. "Cy, care to tell us anything."

"Later," I tell her, while looking at Ruby try her scroll. "It won't work, we don't have a signal down here and there's no time. We'll have to do this ourselves."

"Then, we have only one option," Oobleck tells us.

"We're stopping need to stop that train," Ruby declares epicly.

"Sweet," I say with a grin. I point towards Alice. "Alice, stay behind and take care of the grunts for us."

"Yes, sir!" Alice goes into a salute, before looking at me with a hopeful expression. "Does that mean I can use the _thing_?"

"Give 'em hell!" I say with a feral grin that Alice matches. Alice runs off towards the White Fang forces, while we run to board the train.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ruby questions with worry in her voice.

"Let's put it this way," I tell her as we safely board. "When Alice uses what she is about to do even _I_ am scared of what she's capable of."

* * *

 **[With Alice, 3rd POV]**

Alice confidently strode into the battlefield with a large grin plastered on her face. The White Fang looked at her with confusion and overconfidence.

"It's just one little girl!" One of them shouts. "This'll be easy!"

"You're right," Alice says with a gleam in her eye. "You really should have brought more men, this is going to be way too easy!"

"Charge!" Another WF says and the group charges at Alice. The dragon girl's body started to seep darkness into the air.

" _Darkness Dragon Empress_ ," Alice says in a quiet voice that sent chills down people's spine. Out of nowhere, there was an explosion of darkness coming from the girl. " _ **BALANCE BREAKER!**_ "

The darkness cleared somewhat, and the sight that awaited the soldiers scared the ever-loving _hell_ out of them.

Where Alice once stood was a suit of armor. Black in color, it was a shade of black that looked like it was alive. There were crystal gems over certain parts of the armor in a cobalt blue color. Along the elbows and near the jaw of the armor were spikes in a _poisonous_ purple color. A pair of wings were attached to the back, the leathery skin that covered the wings was torn and didn't look capable of flight. Near the bottom of the back, a long armored tail grew, ending in a spear point. Finally, the eyes, they were two black pits that sucked in all light and didn't let anything out.

For any more of a visual aide, think of Issei's Balance Breaker with the appropriate color changes and with a bigger chest plate for Alice's rather _sizeable_ bust. As to how she achieved this armor, well. . .the same way she was created.

Using a form of the 'Summon Familiar' skill Alice managed to split off a part of her soul and mold it into the armor. While, also using certain special items that she and Cyan had gotten from bosses. This was what Alice had been training to use for so long.

"What are you!?" One of the WF shouts out of fear.

" **I am your** _ **nightmare**_ ," Alice's voice was deep and terrifying. Her words made a certain song start to play in her head.

 _'Nightmare! Now your nightmare comes to life.'_

 _"_ _ **Tyrant Shade**_ **!** " Alice called out the attack and darkness once again flooded the area. The grunts were even more terrified than before, due to the fact that they couldn't see through the darkness that covered them. Seeing as it was magic, only Alice could see through the darkness.

Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the darkness, causing even more fear for the soldiers. Some started firing their assualt weapons blindly in the darkness, screaming their heads off while they did so.

" **Oh, let's not play with such** _ **dangerous**_ **toys** ," Alice's voice rang out. " _ **Chain!"**_

A pitch black chain with a hook attached to the end of it flew through the air and wrapped around a grunt and dragged them away from where they stood. Alice quickly knocked out the ones she dragged away, muttering something about 'the lot of them being pussies' while she did. Eventually, Alice got bored and the 'Cloak and Dagger' tactics and dropped the darkness from the area.

" _ **Tyrant-**_ " Alice gathered a large amount of shadow between her hands in a way similar to the _Spirit Bomb_. With the charging finished, she threw it towards the remaining grunts. " _ **NEBULA!**_ "

An explosion full of shadow and darkness occured on the surrounding area. The screams of those it hit were completed silenced, but the darkness that absorbed all and didn't give any back.

When the darkness disperesed, all the grunts were unconcious. Although, some of them were shaking and muttering things as if they were having nightmares, something Alice had planned on.

When making her aresenal for her Balance Breaker, she focused on two different skills from all the different ones Cyan had gained. Those two were 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' and 'Fear'. She has trained them to an art form and could make someone catatonic with just a glance.

" **That was fun** ," Alice purred as she deactivated her armor. She glanced at the tunnel that the train had gone through. "Guess, I'll just wait for them to come back. But, first-"

Alice took some rope out of her inventory and looked towards the unconcious grunts.

"Gotta make sure they don't get away," Alice nodded to herself, before going to tie them up.

* * *

 **[Back with Cyan, 1st POV]**

"So, I'm confident she'll be okay," I tell the group as the train started to pick up speed. I look down at the train car beneath my feet and realize I needed to start my plan and _fast_. "Okay, I'm taking the position as leader for the time being, since I've been prepping for this for a while now. Any problems?"

None of them argue with my point and I grin widely. I go to the center of the cart and open the compartment with a bomb on it. The bomb starts beeping and I take a talisman from my inventory and slap it on the bomb. These specific talismans froze things, not with ice, but in time. The beeping stopped as some more grunts showed up on the top of the train.

"We've got baddies," Ruby announces to us. I was honestly in no mood to deal with grunts at the moment, so. . .

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" The beam knocked all the grunts off the train, as well as knocked them out. "Assholes. Anyway, Ruby!"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted. I take a pile of talismans from my inventory and hand them to her.

"I need you to go to each of the train cars with bombs on them and place one of these on the bomb. Ignore the grunts and anyone else you encounter, just make sure to get these talismans active. You remember how to activate them?" I ask the reaper, to which, she nods. "Good, when you finish come find us."

"Okay," Ruby confirms. "I'm on it!"

Ruby runs off with a burst of rose petals, stopping every train car or so to place a talisman.

"They plan to blow up the tunnel so that grimm will be led into the city, which is where this tunnel ends," I tell them, much to their horror. "We go through the cars and knock out anyone who's in our way. Everyone clear?"

"Yes," they all tell me.

"Then, let's go have some fun!" I grin viscously and jumped to the next car. The car that we were previously on decoupled itself and stopped soon after. We easily dealt with the grunts we faced. I led the group, which meant that not many else go to actually fight anyone. I was a very greedy fighter.

"Split up!" I yell over the fighting. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and I enter the cars, while Oobleck and Zwei walk along the top of the cars.

"I guess this is what we trained for," Yang grins.

"Here," Weiss says, handing Blake a clip for Gambol Shroud. "This should help you."

"Let's do this!" I announce with a large grin.

We charge forward through the train car. We were uniterrupted until Neo dropped down in front of us. She had leveled up some, going from 74 to 87. Before Yang could say anything, I spoke.

"She's mine," I tell them. Yang looks like she wants to argue, but I quickly counter. "Yang, you don't have all your energy and her level's a lot higher than yours is."

"Fine," Yang says bitterly. The three members of Team RWBY dashed past the two of us.

Neo looked lax, but I could tell she was ready to kill me.

"So, looks like we meet again," I grin at seeing her questioning gaze. She grabs a scroll from behind her back and started typing something out.

'What are you talking about?'

"Oh, I'm talking about _this_ ," I immediatly switch into my Izanagi armor. Neo tensed and dropped her mask, revealing a face of anger. "Now, now, I don't want to fight. I'm here to make you an offer."

'Go on,' Neo types out without letting her guard down.

"I know that you and Roman are only working for Cinder because of survival, correct?" Neo merely nods in confirmation to my question. I take out my own scroll and bring up the fight between Ruby and Neo and Roman at the end of volume 3. "This is what'll happen to the both of you if you decide to stay with Cinder."

Neo looked absolutely horrified at what I had showed her. Although, a part of her was still skeptical of me.

 _'_ How do I know that this isn't fake?'

"You don't," I tell her honestly. "I'm asking you to trust me. I promise that on my life that if you agree to my offer, then I promise that you and Roman would never have to worry about anything ever again."

Neo seemed to mull it over in her head for a few seconds, before she decided.

'Okay, fine, but I still need to run it past Roman'

"That's fine, here," I take out two metal cards. One was neo's colors of pink, white, and brown, and the other was an orange-ish red. They each had the respective emblems on them. "Take these and give one to Roman. Put a little of your aura into them and they'll take you to a safe place. Wait for the train to crash though. I'm going to fake Roman's death, so that it's easier for you guys to disappear.

Neo shrugs and takes the cards from me. She teleports away not a second later. I wait for a minute or two, waiting for the others fights to finish. Deciding it was the right time, I ran through the cars at high speed. I came upon the unconcious form of that WF guy with the chainsaw, then Roman, who was also unconcious. I slapped him awake, causing him to sputter.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed, then his eyes narrowed when he saw me. I was still wearing my Izanagi armor from before. "Izanagi, what do you want?"

"To fake your death," I say honestly.

"Come again?" He inquired, throughouly confused.

"Neo will explain," I tell him. Hearing her cue, the ice cream-themed girl appeared and handed Roman the card. She used her scroll to explain the situation, while I prepared the fake body.

"Why do you want to help us?" Roman questioned me, although my focus was else where.

"Annddd, done!" I stood up, happy at my work. Before me was a perfect body double of Roman Torchwick. I had moved around some pieces of the train, so that they were impaling the body double in various places with plenty of blood splashed around. "As for why I'm helping you. I see a kindred spirit in you, Roman. I can explain more in the safe place that I recommend you get to and fast."

They didn't need any more advice and quickly disappeared in flashes of light. I make sure my work was perfect with the body double and climbed out of the train car. I saw Team RWBY just as they were entering the ice dome.

 _Ah shit, this is going to hurt._

The train hit the wall, but didn't break the ceiling and just plowed through several inches of the concrete. I was sent flying from where I stood and slammed against the wall, making an imprint severel feet deep.

"Ow," I moaned. I flexed my muscles and the rock broke from around me. I walked away from my crater in the wall and observed the wreckage around me. The train cars were everywhere in various positions, upside down, on their side, one was embedded in the ceiling somehow. In the middle of it was Weiss' ice barrier. I guess since there was no explosions this time around that the barrier didn't break. I walked up to the barrier and punched through it, making the rest of it shatter.

"Enjoy the train ride?" I ask with a grin.

"Looks like your plan worked out okay," Blake notes.

"Yeah, just need to find Alice, Oobleck, and Zwei and we'll be good," I tell them. I quickly make a fake realization. "Oh, and we need to grab Torchwick from the train."

"What happened to that Neo girl?" Yang asked, her eyes starting to turn red.

"Teleported away when I was about to knock her out," I lied. I didn't like it, but 'Gamer's Mind' gave me a perfect poker face.

We make towards the train car that had the body double in it. I went in first and fake recoiled at the sight of the corpse. The crash had also done some work, making the death more believable than it had been.

"Umm, Ruby shouldn't come in here," I call out to them, blocking the sight with my body.

"What do you-" Blake cut herself off when she saw the body and also recoiled. "Ruby don't come in here!"

"Why?" Ruby asked, slightly confused.

"Let's just say that if you saw what was in there, red would no longer be your favorite color," I tell her, making a small joke. "Trust me."

"Fine, I trust you, Cy," she told me. Those words filled me with a certain sense of joy.

We quickly met up with Oobleck and Zwei who had taken care of all the mechs.

"Ah, why didn't you save me any?" I pout out of disapointment. I had really wanted to fight more mechs!

"My apologies, Mr. Matu!" Oobleck said to me, although I could tell he didn't really mean it.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "Let's just get back to Alice."

"It's going to take a while," Yang notes. We had been on that train for a while and was right under Vale. Even by bullhead that a long trip.

"Uuuuugh," I groan, realizing what I had to do. "I am going to do this _just_ once for you all and that is it, understand?"

Before they asked me any questions, I activated 'Modification'. I modified my body into that of a giant blue wolf. I was twenty feet tall and thirty feet long.

"Cool!" Ruby shouted and jumped on my back. She immediatly squeeled. "You're so soft!"

I groan mentally, this was why I didn't want to do this. The others soon climbed on and I started running down the tunnel. We made it back to the starting point, where Alice was waiting.

"'Sup guys!" She called out. Next to the dragon was a bunch of tied up WF grunts. Some of which were shaking from fear.

 _What are the chances they're all permantly scarred?_

 _ **100%!**_

 _You really shouldn't be that happy about that._

 _ **I know!**_

Oobleck called for some bullheads as well as the authories, so that the WF grunts could be taken to jail. He also passed along the message that Roman Torchwick was dead. Me, Alice, and Team RWBY were watching the sun rise from the ruins of Mount Glenn.

"So," I started, gaining everyone's attention. "That's a mission accomplished, right?"

They all grin and joyously agreed with me. It was a good day.

* * *

 **There we go! I immediately want to thank Ragnorak16 for helping me come up with the idea and design for Alice's Balance Breaker. Next chapter will be putting the final nails in the second Volume of RWBY and will be started the bonus chapters.**

 **See ya next chapter, OK is out!**


	29. Such a CARD

**It's OK, Omega is here. I am so glad that I've gone through all the stuff I had for the second volume. I nearly missed so many deadlines, because I had to look at the transcripts for that specific episode and I wouldn't have wi-fi at the time. Anyway, there are a couple more chapters until I go on another month-long hiatus, so enjoy!**

* * *

The aftermath of what _would_ have been the breach was the tiniest bit hectic. The clean-up for the tunnels took a few days. Explaining that the piece of paper on the bombs was _not_ to be touched was rather annoying. Although, seeing all those angry White Fang agents wheeled away was rather entertaining.

I had just given my report to Ozpin about what had happened during the incident. I only mentioned what really happened to Neo and Roman after we were the only ones in his office. Speaking of the criminal duo, I was just about to check up on them. Still needed to make that offer to them afterall.

I teleported myself to Babylon and went down to the realm of relaxation. On the wall right next to the elevator was a hidden panel that only Alice and I knew about. I tapped in the required code and the wall slid open. On the other side of the wall was an exact mirror to the normal realm of relaxation. Corridor, seventeen doors, black and blue paint job, the whole shebang.

I walked forward and entered the door at the end of the corridor. Inside was once again a mirror of the other grand living room I had on the other side of this floor. Currently, it had only two occupants. One was Neo who was playing _Left for Dead_ on the giant TV, seeming very happy with the gory game. The second was Roman who was raiding my fridge of any booze it had. I didn't drink, I just kept it in there for the people who did.

I cleared my throat, bringing the attention of the two criminals to me. Neo paused her game and Roman took a swig of the beer he was holding.

"I see you're enjoying the accomedations I've set up," I say with a sly grin. Neo nodded eagerly, while Roman scowled slightly.

"Can you just tell us what you want already?" He demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright," I placate the man. I gesture towards the large table in the center of the room. "Please, sit."

They both took a seat across from me on the table.

"Before we begin, I realize I never formally introduced myself. Cyan F. Matu, at your service," I tell them with a smile. "Roman has Neo filled you in on my offer?"

"She has," he said simply. "I'm suspicous as to what _you_ get out of this though."

"Well, I sense a kindred spirit in you, Roman," he snorts in response to my statement. "You may laugh, but I can tell you enjoy the thrill of an adrenaline rush as much as I do. Which is why I'm guessing you stick with the crime buisness even though you could have retired a rich man years ago."

"Heh, you got me, kid," Roman says with a smirk. "Now, why should I give up that thrill for you?"

"Besides the fact that it'll get you killed?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. Roman rose his own eyebrow wordlessly asking me to continue. "Cinder's plan is going to get you killed, Roman. Neo as well. . .well, most likely get her killed. There wasn't a clear sign."

Roman's cocky mask broke for a second, showing worry and fear. Although, not for himself as you would think. That was there, mind you, but the main source of his worry was Neo.

 _Time to test another theory._

"Why can't Neo speak?" I ask bluntly.

"You ever think of a thing called _tact_?" Roman snarls, to which I merely shrug. Neo puts a hand on the theif's shoulder and he sighs. "About ten years ago, I was just starting out on my criminal life. I set up shop in one of those abandoned warehouses in Vale. One night I was sleeping and I woke up to a knife on my throat, going with my instincts I slammed my elbow backwards, _hard_. Much to my surprise, there was a little girl clutching her throat on the floor behind me. The girl was dirty and covered in rags, looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. It was either broken or cracked, but she still stared at me with a burning fire in her eyes that said she did not give a shit. My semblance is permanent injury, so I knew her throat would never heal. Out of interest in that fire and a tiny bit of guilt, I offered the girl a job. With nothing to lose, she accepted and over the years she began to be something of a daughter to me. My perfect little Neopolitan."

Neo blushed slightly at the compliment given by her father figure. That set a lot of things in stone for me. Seeing as Roman wasn't a complete dick in this version of the RWBY universe, I decided I would help. I took a talisman from my inventory and walked over to Neo.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks me with steel in his eyes.

"This is a curse-removal talisman," I explained holding up the slip of paper. "If my theory is correct and your semblance works the way I think it does, if I do this-" I kneeled down before Neo and placed the talisman on her throat. I instantly put my aura into it and activated the seal. A small cracking noise could be heard as if something broken was being put back together. "Give it a shot."

"H-hello," a soft voice resounded in the room. To the shock of Roman and the ever-loving badass of me. Neo's eyes start to tear as she hears her own voice. "I-I can talk! I can finally talk again! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The little, ice cream girl hugged me tightly. Roman was frozen stiff and only moved again when Neo bear-hugged the ginger theif as well. Roman shook himself out of his shock and hugged his adopted daughter. He turned towards me with a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," he tells me.

"No problem," I say with a grin. I let the two of them hug it out for a couple minutes, capturing the very special moment on a scroll I had hidden in my pocket. They soon seperated and sat back down in their seats.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Roman asks with determination in his eyes.

"For you, Roman, I want you to stay here until Cinder is dead," I tell him. Then I point to Neo. "As for you, Neo, I need you to stay in Cinder's group until the first round of the tournament is over. After that, you can come back here and do whatever you want."

"That's it?" Neo asks, her childish voice making her all the more moe.

"To be honest, I really didn't need your help all that much with my plans," I tell them honestly. "I just wanted to help you guys out cause, unlike Cinder, you have loyalty."

Both Roman and Neo raise their eyebrows high at my statement.

"To each other," I clarify. "There is one thing I value most in the entire world and that is loyalty. You two are loyal to each other, so I decided if I could help you guys survive then I would."

"You're an odd man, Cyan," Roman tells me.

"And proud of it!" I say with a Kamina-worthy grin.

* * *

I quickly wrapped things up with the two thiefs. I was very happy that it worked out so well. The only thing that would make it better was if I had my incredibly cute and sexy girlfriend with me, which was my current mission. I was scouring the halls of Beacon to find Velvet, since she wasn't at her dorm room. I could've called her on my scroll, but I wanted to surprise her.

I turned a corner and found the very distinct pair of bunny hairs I found so incredibly adorable. I was happy for a split second, before that happiness turned to rage. Currently standing next a _very_ uncomfortable-looking Velvet was Neptune. The blueberry seemed to be hitting on my girlfriend and that just wouldn't do, now would it?

I picked up my pace towards Velvet. I was starting to be able to hear the conversation going on, one-sided though it was.

"So, what about it? Want to go on a date with yours truly?" Neptune's glaringly white smile made me want to punch his teeth down his throat.

"I-I actually a-already have-Cyan!" Velvet's joyous exclamation drew Neptune's attention to me.

"Hello," I say with a smile that Velvet could tell meant a lot of pain for Neptune.

"Oh hey, Cyan," Neptunes waves dismissvely. "Can you go away, I'm trying to get a date with this cutie."

"You better pray to whatever god exists that there is some other girl nearby that _isn't_ my girlfriend," I say with a deathly-cold voice and a forced smile. Neptune pales considerably.

"Y-you mean-that she's. . .I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Neptune asks starting to sweat profusely.

"Yes, yes you are," I confirm for him, while cracking my knuckles.

 **POW!**

With a lightning fast punch, Neptune was literally soaring away from Velvet and I. I quickly dial a number and listen to it ring for a few seconds, before a familar monkey faunus answered me.

 _"Yo, Cyan, what's up?"_ Sun asked with his usual smile.

"Hey, King. You wouldn't happen to be in your team's dorm room by any chance, would you?" I ask with a happy tone.

 _"Yeah, I am. Why?"_ Sun asks in confusion.

"You may want to step away from your window," I advise him.

 _"O-kay."_ Sun wakes a step away from the window. _"Any reason why or-"_

 _CRASH_

 _"Owwwwww!"_ I could hear Neptune's whimpery voice over the phone.

"That would be the reason," I say with a smile.

 _"What'd he do?"_ Sun deadpanned.

"Hit on my girlfriend," I answer, also in deadpan.

 _"I'm going to get this idiot to the hospital."_ Sun tells me, still in deadpan. _"Talk to you later, Cy."_

"Bye, King," I tell him, then turning off my scroll. I turn back to Velvet who had calmed down slightly. "You alright, Velv?"

"Yeah, I'm great now that you're here," Velvet says with a large smile. I grin and kiss the bunny girl.

"Wanna head to Babylon and have a video game tournament?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Velvet cheers, switching to her gaming persona for a second. Then promptly switching back when she realized she was in public.

I snicker at her mistake and then disappear in a flash of light along with her. We take the elevator to the realm of relaxation, talking about what games to play while we waited.

"Persona 4 Arena!" I argue.

"CoD 4!" Velvet argues back.

"You know I can't shoot for shit," I tell her heatedly. "You'd win 100% of the time!"

"And you're the god of freaking fighting games. I'd also get my ass kicked!" Velvet raises a good arguement.

"So. . .Racing game?" I ask.

"Now you're talking," Velvet tells me with a nod. We enter the main room of the realm of relaxation and find we're not alone.

There were two people in the room before us. One was a girl of, I'd guess, 16 years old. She had long aqua-marine hair that went down to her knees, along with a pair of golden eyes. She had tan skin that I could see quite a lot of, all thanks to her outfit. The girl was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a gold bikini top. She was tallish, around 5"10'. I use an 'Observe' on her to get her info. Although, I only checked her name, level, and stats. Didn't want any spoilers after all.

 **Raina Lvl.77**

 **Stats: STR: 239**  
 **DEX: 211**  
 **VIT: 158**  
 **INT: 43**  
 **WIS: 87**  
 **LUC: 134**

The other person was also a girl and this one I knew. It was-

"Argentum!" I exclaim. I hadn't seen the silver GM in a while, so this was a surprise. "What are you doing here and who is she?"

"She's-"

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" Raina appears in front of me with a large smile. She immediatly takes one of my hands and shakes it up and down furiously. She does the same with Velvet a second later. "My name's Raina, it's nice to meet you! I got really excited when I heard that I would be getting some friends to hang out with! I didn't really have any back home, not that I interacted with people to begin with. That isn't to say I don't want friends, it's just that they didn't often show up near where I lived and it was really annoying. I was really lonely. . ."

I just stare dumbfounded at the girl who just went to incredibly happy and excited to sitting on the floor with a storm cloud hovering over her darkened face. Argentum clears her throat to get the attention back to her.

"As I was saying," she says, casting a glance at Raina. "She showed up at our building where we moniter the status of all the gamers we have. I don't mean she walked into the area univited. I mean, she _literally_ showed up out of nowhere. Just _poofed_ right into the middle of the room. I knew you still had a spot on your team and was hoping you could take her off our hands."

I could her the pleading in Argentum's tone. There were two things I needed to know before I actually agreed, though.

"What's wrong with her exactly?" I ask, pointing towards Raina's still depressed form, Velvet was trying to cheer her up, but to no avail.

"Bipolar," Argentum answers.

"Ahh, that makes sense," I nod in understanding. "Hey, Raina."

"Y-yeah. . ?" She asks with a small sniffle.

"Can you fight?" I ask with my arms crossed across my chest. Raina goes back to happy-go-lucky in 0 seconds flat.

"Yeah, I can!" She exclaims proudly. "I'm really good at fighting people! It was the only thing I really had to do back home!"

"We'll have to test that later," I say with a grin. "But, for now, how about you tell us about yourself?"

We spent the next couple hours listening to Raina and her stories of her home. It was very interesting to here about where she was from, a secret I'll keep for a little while longer. Argentum left soon after we had started talking, wishing me luck before she did. Velvet and I eventually got to out gaming tournament with the addition of Raina who was apparently naturally good at racing games.

* * *

The next day I went to Ozpin to get Raina properly accepted into Beacon. He did the same things he did when Dante showed up and since I know had four team members, I finally got a team name. I, Cyan F. Matu, am the team leader of Alice Matu, Raina, and Dante Kokuo. And we were given the team name Team CARD, something I was _oh so_ proud of.

Currently, I was standing next to Professor Goodwitch during combat class. The professor was letting Raina take the final match of the day to show off her skills. The match between two random students ended and Goodwitch nodded at me. I grin and jump to _center stage_.

"Hello, party people!" I call out with a grin. "Not sure how many of you found this out, but _I_ have a new teammate. One that completes my team, making it Team CARD. Since, no one has met this new teammates of mine, I'd like to unveil her here. Come on out, Raina!"

The blue hair girl jumped over my head and landed in the middle of the arena with a quadruple backflip, earning a fair amount of applause from the audience.

"Now for her opponent," in my announcer's voice, I point out to a mane of blonde hair. "Yang Xiao Long! Will you please enter the ring?"

Yang grins and jumps down into the arena. Once she lands, Yang activates Ember Celica and smashes her fists together.

"Okay, I want a good bloody fight," I call out in my announcer's voice again, this time with the accompaniment of a microphone. "Ready, fight!"

Yang starts things with a bang and fire half-a-dozen feiry shots from her gauntlets. Seeing the projectiles shooting towards, Raina took in a huge breath of air and then shouted-

"Water Dragon ROAAAARRRRRR!" A stream of highly-pressured rised water shot out of Raina's mouth and extuingished the blasts.

"What!?" Yang shouted out of shock.

Raina was from the Fairy Tail universe and was a 1st generation Water Dragon Slayer. She had been raised by the water dragon, Aquatica, and had been raised in the ocean. Raina was a literal go-with-the-flow type of person and followed the currents of the ocean when her dragon went missing. Apparently, she had been minding her own buisness when the entire world seemed to turn grey. I guessed that she had been one of the ones to avoid being sent to Edolas. Then, _something_ happened and she ended up in the server room for FutureTech. She wouldn't specify what that something was, but I didn't pry. Anyway, back to the fight!

Yang recovered from her shock hastily and used her shotgun shots to boost her way towards Raina. With a battle cry, she threw a punch at Raina. Something that Raina was already countering.

"Water Dragon Iron FIST!" Her water-covered hand struck Yang's left gauntlet, dousing the shell that was about to be fired. Yang looked shocked once more when her gauntlet wouldn't fire. Raina took advantage of the confusion and hit her with two more 'Iron Fist's.

Yang flew across the arena, when she got back up, her eyes were blazing red. She smashed her knuckles together and Yang's hair went ablaze. I understood what she was trying to do. If she evaporated the water inside her gauntlet with the fire, she would be able to fire her shotgun shells again.

Yang roared and started firing dozens of explosive blasts at Raina's form.

"Water Dragon Repulsor!" Raina held up both of her palms and started firing balls of water from each one. Once again, dousing the flames Yang was producing.

The blonde brawler looked even more pissed at this and the temperature in the room went up a few degrees. Shot after shot was fired at the dragon slayer, but the multiple verses followed the first. Yang looked like she was about to go nuclear, that is, until a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Yang, calm down!" Blake's voice reached Yang's ears and she froze for a second. Yang let her arms fall to her sides and took a few deep breaths.

Raina watched all the while. Her fighting style relied on countering her opponents attacks instead of actually attacking all out. She doesn't fight the current, Raina merely flows with it.

Yang finally made a move by deactivating her Ember Celica. Confusion spread among most of the audience, none of them seeming to get what Yang was doing. Which was quite obvious, her regular style of fighting wasn't working, so she's changing her style.

"Kokyushin Karate," Yang calm statement once again confuses some people, but for those like me, who understood what that meant, were beyond intruiged. Raina tensed as Yang ran forward with her fist drawn back. Raina crossed her arms to guard the strike, but for what was coming, it wouldn't do much. "Fist of the Black Turtle!"

The strong punch shook Raina's defense, causing her to flinch from the blow. Yang wasn't done yet either, the blonde brought up her left leg and then swiftly brought it back down.

"Kick of the Red Phoenix!" The resulting tornado sent Raina flying into the air with a look of shock on her face for a second.

"Water Dragon Storm!" Raina took advantage of how high she was and _rain_ ed down water-covered punches from above onto Yang. Yang just took the blows, letting the kinetic energy fuel her semblance's power.

Yang used her next attack as soon as Raina landed on the ground.

"Dance of the White Tiger!" The ferocious combo rocked the not yet oriented Raina. There was only one move left in the chain Yang was setting up and she was about to unleash it.

Raina flinched as if she was noticing something different about her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she looked towards Yang, who had her hands clasped in front of her. Raina crossed her arms on front of her and I could see a ball of water building behind them. Both girls attacks were ready at the same time, and they were unleashed in a roar of sound.

"Wave of the Blue Dragon!"

"Water Dragon Maelstrom!"

As soon as Yang opened up her hands, Raina uncrossed her arms. The raging gale from Yang's attack was met with a ferocious stream of water coming from Raina. Dust covered the field for a split second, blinding all to the aftermath of the attack.

The dust cleared to show both competitors standing strong, although they were out of breath. Despite their exhaustion, both girls grinned ferally showing how much they were both enjoying the challenge.

I looked towards the display for the aura levels of the two. It was about even with both Yang and Raina in the low yellow with Raina pulling slightly ahead of Yang. Even I was getting excited to see how this battle would end.

Yang reactivated Ember Celica with a grin as her fists started to blaze. Raina also grinned and made water cover her forearms in her own form of gauntlets. In the matter of a second, both girls shot forward with a shout.

"Water Dragon Typhoon!"

"Nova Gatling!"

Fire met water in an explosion of kinetic energy that nearly blew away it's surroundings. A covering of steam enveloped the area after the first ten or so punches that hit each other. They continued their brawl for a full minute before the sounds of punches stopped and the steam started to disappear.

In true manga fashion, both of the girls were frozen stiff with each other's fists hitting their faces. Then, as if a breeze hit them, they both fell to the ground, knocked out cold. I shook myself out of my shock and checked the board, both of them were at 0% aura. So, there was only one thing I could do.

"I declare this match. . .a tie!" I shouted to the audience, who in turn starting roaring with applause. With that over, I jumped into the arena while pulling out potions from my inventory.

Blake seemed to have the same idea and had gone to Yang's side. I tossed the black-ette one of each potion for Yang to drink. After waking Raina up, I had her drink the potions to refuel her energy. When both girls recovered, they shook hands with large grins on their faces.

"That was an awesome fight!" Yang complimented the Dragon Slayer.

"Same to you, Yang," Raina returned the compliment, before her stomach started growling. "Heh heh, guess that fight worked up an appetite. Think the cafeteria has some tangerines?"

At the mention of tangerines I froze, and had to resist the urge to facepalm.

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_

 _ **What?**_

 _This entire team is just one giant otaku reference!_

 _ **. . .Huh, I guess it is.**_

 _You look like Shiro if she were part dragon, Dante is a mix between Zoro and King Shark, and Raina both looks and acts like if Nami were a Dragon Slayer! And don't get me started on myself in that little equation._

 _ **Are you saying you'd have it any other way?**_

 _No, no, I wouldn't._

I smirk mentally and follow my team and my friends to the cafeteria for some food.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about Cy's final teammate? When I was creating her I was stuck between making her bipolar and having Multiple Personality Disorder. My buddy, Ragnorak16, said I should go with Bipolar so I did. Oh, and I am open to what her theme is and what her emblem looks like.**

 **Anyway, see ya next time, OK is out!**


	30. Raid Part 1

**It's OK, Omega is here. Today, we have something that Ragnorak16 gave me the idea for. More specifically, this is a raid event, but not just any raid event. No, this one is focused solely on villians and bosses from anime/manga with just one exception. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was having an odd day, well, odder than normal. It started off fairly normal. I got up from my bed, trained for most of the morning, ate lunch with my friends, and afterwards headed to Babylon's rec room to chill. _That_ was where things had gotten weird.

I had just gotten to the right floor, when I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the rec room.

"Come on, come on-GodsDammit! Insta-kill my ass!"

Normally, that kind of talk was normal, but only when I was the one playing against someone. I had every fighting game down to an art form. Even Ruby cusses me out when I play her. Then, there was the voice that said it. It sounded like multiple voices all layered together speeking at the same time. Above all though, the voice commanded respect.

Cautiously inching towards the rec room entrance, I open the door and look inside. Sitting on the large couch was a man dressed like Izanagi from Persona 4 while playing Persona 4 Arena Ultimax as Yu Narukami. Something that made me both curious and slightly scared was that the man had no heading. Which meant he was powerful enough to ignore my abilities.

"Hello?" I ask, catching the man's attention.

"Ah, you're finally here," the man notes with a tone of excitement. He seems to notice my confusion and makes to introduce himself. "My apologies, my name is Izanagi no Okami and I am a god."

My mind is in utter confusion until 'Gamer's Mind' calms it. When it did, I tried to make sense of my situation.

 _That makes sense as to why he's wearing that outfit and why I can't 'Observe' him, but it begs the question as to why he's here?_

"I'm here to give you a challenge," Izanagi tells me, confusing me once again. "Yes, I did just read your mind. I'm a god, reading the mind of a mortal is child's play."

"Fair enough," I note. "What do you mean by give me a challenge?"

"Well, I've quite enjoyed watching your adventures through this version of the universe," Izanagi tells me. "Being immortal can be rather boring at times, so I and many other gods watch the various events of the multiverse take place. Anyway, I've set up a little dungeon in your, what did you call it?" Izanagi ponders for a second, before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, you're realm of beasts. In this dungeon is what your people call a _raid event_. Filled with four high-powered bosses and one ultimate boss. You should be getting the quest information right now."

 **[A new quest has been gained!]**

 **Quest: Izanagi's Raid Event**  
 **Kill the 1st boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the 2nd boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the 3rd boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the 4th boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the final boss [ ]**  
 **Reward: +500,000 Lien per participant, +1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

"Holy shit," I say dumbfounded. I shake away my shock to ask the god a question before he went. "You're a Persona fan?"

"I wasn't at first, but one day I got bored of my usual appearance and influenced some of the creators of the game to make a new one using my brethren and I as the Personas," Iznagi told me. "I quite enjoy this new form and the others definetly enjoy theirs as well."

"Interesting," I tell him.

"Well, have fun," Izanagi tells me with clear mirth in her voice. Then, in a bolt of lightning, the god was gone leaving only a small sorch mark on my floor.

 _Alice-_

 _ **Already telling everyone to gather at Babylon.**_

 _Good girl._

* * *

"So, Blue, mind telling us why we're all here?" Coco asks me, while peering over her shades.

"Before that, is everyone partied up?" I ask, the people before me. Said people being Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, as well as my own Team CARD. I recieved confirmations from everyone. "Good, well, what happened was that I was given a quest from an actual god. More specifically, the Japanese god of lightning, Izanagi."

"You know at this point, between the magic and dimmensional travel, I really shouldn't be surprised by this," Jaune notes with a sigh. "But, I am."

"What does this quest entail?" Pyrrha asks out of curiosity.

"We'll enter a dungeon that Izanagi put on the third floor of Babylon, then defeat five bosses," I tell all of them. "The first four will be of similar strength with the last be the strongest out of all of them."

"And the prizes?" Yang asks with a grin.

"500,000 Lien-"

"So, 500,000 Lien split between sixteen people is around. . ," Yang seems to do calculations in her head with a small amount of drool coming out of her mouth. "31,250 Lien for each of us! Sweet, that can definetly cover the upgrades I wanted to add to Bumblebee!"

"Same with Cresent Rose," Ruby says with a smile.

"So many pancakes!" Nora cheers.

"I could use the extra money," Jaune notes.

"Eh, that'd probably cover one or two new outfits," Coco says with a shrug.

I start laughing before anyone else could say anything. Alice got out our shared scroll and activated the camera function. Understanding that the reaction would definetly be photo worthy.

"You didn't let me finish," everyone perked up at my words. "It's 500,000 Lien _per person_."

Jaws dropped all around and a camera flash went off from Alice. We were both laughing our asses off from the joint reaction.

"So, I'm guessing you're in?" I laughed even harder, when they all furiously shook their heads yes. After my laughing fit, I remembered something important. "Oh yeah, I finished your outfit Velv."

"Really!?" Velvet squeeked excitedly. I hand her a wrapper parsel from my inventory and she kisses me before speeding off into my room to change.

"What'd you make her?" Coco asks, lifting an eyebrow from behind her glasses.

"You'll see," I tell her.

About five minutes passed before Velvet came back out. Jaws dropped all around and I will readily admit that I was one of them. Velvet was currently wearing an armored, long-sleeved, black with gold lining shirt. She had a matching black skirt, and on top of it all was a tattered red duster jacket.

My girlfriend looked like EMIYA and I was _loving_ it.

"W-wow," I just barely managed to say.

"Ooh, I love this!" Velvet squeels twirling in a circle to show off her outfit. "Everything fits perfectly. You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Pyrrha asks, showing me she had already watched my christmas present to her.

"Yep, Velvet here is wearing an exact replica of Archer's outfit from the series Fate/Stay Night," I announce with a proud grin. Admittedly, it looks more like the Fate/Illyia version, but I've never watched that show so I couldn't really say that. "Thanks to my training, she also has the skills to back it up."

Pyrrha is confused for a moment, but then here eyes lighted up with both recognition and surprise. Everyone else though was still clueless.

"What are you all talking about?" Jaune had finally had enough of the confusion.

"Velv, care to show off?" I hand her the proverbial baton, to which she grins.

Velvet held out her hand in front of her with her eyes closed shut. She spoke in a slight accent that just added to the overall effect.

"Trace _on_ ," Velvet's eyes opened and with a flash of light a white and black curved sword resided in her hand. Most were shocked, but none more than Velvet's own team.

"H-how?" Coco questioned with her glasses slightly askew. "That's not one of your hard-light copies. It's completly real!"

"It's a form of magic called _Tracing_ ," I explain with a grin. "By using her aura and memory, Velvet can create perfect recreations of any weapon she lays her eyes on."

"I can also reinforce objects, or figure out how they work by touching them," Velvet said with a proud smile.

"Badass bunnygirl aside," Yang says, cutting into the conversation. "Don't we have a quest to complete?"

"Right, thanks for reminding me," I tell her. "It's on the third floor, so let's get going!"

We all just barely fit into the elevator going up towards the realm of beasts. The few that hadn't been there before were amazed at the various animals and biomes I had here. My minimap pointed us in the mountain biome, a fitting place for the entrance to be.

"Where exactly do you _find_ all these exotic animals?" Pyrrha asks me as we pass by a Cabracan and Wildcat who were wondering the area.

"My 'Abyss Auction' app has an adoption page," I explain to her. "I have the room and adopting these guys is free, so I just took all of them."

A couple more minutes of walking and a few more minutes of climbing and we arrived at our destination. At the bottom of the cliffside was an entrance to a large cave. The entrance was pitch black inhibiting any chance of looking inside of it.

 **[Alert! A dungeon has been detected!]**

 **[Would you like to enter the dungeon? (Yes) (No)]**

"Game time, people!" I call out to the group. "Everyone got their weapons and extra ammo?"

Multiple confirmations were the answer to my question. With that out of the way, I move my finger over the **(Yes)** button.

"Let's do this," I press the button. Suddenly, it felt like the world was turned upside down and inside out at the same time.

When the world stopped spinning, I noticed we had been moved from our original position to a dark cave. There were multiple stalagmites and stalagtites all around, and the walls looked damp from the moisture in the air. One thing that was out of place were the two giant, regal-looking, double doors in one of the walls.

"Head count," I call out. Satisfied, when I heard all fifteen people answer my call.

"Well, doesn't that just _scream_ boss room," Alice says sarcastically.

"Let's see what Izanagi has to offer," I mutter, marching towards the doors with my friends in tow. I pushed open the doors and light flooded my vision.

The inside of the room was an incredibly large throne room. The walls, floor, and pillars lining the room were all perfect marbel rimmed with gold. In the center of the room was a red carpet that led up to a golden throne. Sitting on that throne was man with a bored expression that filled me with rage.

The man had spiked blond hair with piercing red eyes. He was covered in golden armor that lacked a helmet. He developed a cruel smirk upon seeing our group.

"Oh, come to challenge a king have you?" The man asks with a tone that said he didn't believe us worthy to lick his shoes.

 **[Gilgamesh; King of Heroes Lvl.?]**

" _You!_ " I growled out through grit teeth. This blond _bastard_ was responsible for the death of three of my favorite characters in the Fate series. That was depressing when you think they're just characters, but when you're in my situation and realize they could have been your friends in another life, it was _infuriating._ "I am going rip you to _shreds_!"

"My, my such anger," Gilgamesh says with an amused tone. "Have I done something to deserve that particular ire?"

"Lightning Dragon ROOAAAAARRRR!" I reached my breaking point and fired off a roar in his direction.

The air rippled with gold as a shield appeared in front of Gilgamesh. The beam of electricity did nothing the large tower shield summoned by him.

"You dare attack a king!?" Gilgamesh demands with annoyance. More ripples in the air and more weapons appeared from the air.

"SCATTER!" I shout to everyone. We all split up, taking cover behind various pillars that were slowly being reduced to rubble by the king of heroes.

'Cy, what's the plan!?' Yang exclaims through group chat.

My mind races through various plans and outcomes, before deciding on one.

'I'll draw his attention by charging him,' I shout to all of them. 'Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Dante, Alice, and Raina sneak around and try and get some hits off him. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, and Velvet give us cover fire. Let's move!'

I rush out of my hiding place and fire another roar at Gilgamesh. The king blocks it again with a shield summoned from Babylon.

"Must you try the same tricks again?" Gilgamesh drawls out in a bored tone. "It's rather insulting."

"Aw, what's the matter?" I call out in a mocking voice. "The famed _King of Heroes_ afraid of getting his hands dirty!?"

"You shall pay for your insolense!" He snarls in response. Guys with the most power always seem to have such easy triggers.

"Then bring it!" Dozens of golden gates opened in the air. Although, a few of the weapons were shot before they could fully exit the gate.

Taking advantage of my opening, I charge the king with my fist cackling with electricity. With a battle cry, I swing at him. Without so much as _lifting a finger_ , Gilgamesh blocked the attack with another _goddamn_ shield!

 _Okay, that's starting to piss me off!_

"Kaiser OVERDRIVE!" I activate the skill and my entire body speeds up to inhuman levels, not that they were human to begin with. I rushed forward with my 'Kaiser Gatling' flying towards Gilgamesh with unholy fury. Yet, I'm still blocked by the shields.

 _What the hell!? Is his Phantasm like Garra's sand or are his reflexes that good!?_

"It's useless, you peasant!" The blond bastard king spits out at me. "I have Noble Phantasms for everything you can throw at me. Those shields you've been hammering away on have shock absorbtion, in both the physical sense and the elemental sense. You're palty tricks are nothing!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm just here to distract you," I say with a grin.

"Wha-!?" Gilgamesh is cut off by Yang's haymaker right to his face. Bastard he may be, I have to give him credit for taking a punch from Yang without going flying. The king merely flinched and had some blood leaking from his nose. Everyone else who had been sneaking around also attacked the king all at once, but Gilgamesh was aware now and blocked all of the attacks.

Giglamesh wiped away the blood leaking from his nose with his golden gauntlet. The king stared at the ruby liquid for a second, before his expression morphed into unholy rage.

"You dare to injure a _king_!?" Gilgamesh roars at us. It was like the air _itself_ turned into gold with the amount of gates being opened in the air.

I'm slightly nervous now. I could survive this without much problem, but I wasn't sure about the others. Not taking the chance, I go to Plan U.

"Velvet, do the thing!" I shout to my girlfriend. She nods at me with determination and begins to chant while charging her power.

" _I am the bone of my sword_."

Giglamesh freezes for a second, then looks around wildly.

" _Steel is my body, fire is my blood."_

His eyes finally find what they were looking for, that being Velvet. If it was possible, he seemed to get even more enraged.

" _You!_ " Gilgamesh screams and points his weapons towards her.

" _I have created over a thousand blades."_

"Everyone protect Velvet!" I exclaim to the group.

They immediatly cover Velvet from Gilgamesh's line of sight and prepared to block the oncoming assualt of weapons.

" _Unknown to death, nor known to life_."

The first few weapons fly and I'm having trouble deflecting them all. Honestly, I was starting to consider just taking the hits and healing later.

" _Have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet these hands will never hold anything_."

Just. A. Little. More.

" _So, as I pray. . ._

 _UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!_ "

With a flash of light that bursted outward to cover everything, the scenery changed drastically. Mind you, Velvet's mind is in a lot better shape than Shirou's or Archer's, so her reality marble was a lot more. . . _pleasant_.

There were still weapons everywhere, for as far as the eye could see. The difference was was that there was also life instead of a barren wasteland. Green grass, flowers here and there, surrounded by a blue, cloudless sky. If it weren't for the life-or-death situation I was in, it would have been breathtaking.

"You are in my realm now," Velvet spoke with an icy calm that sent shivers down my spine.

"NO! I will not let this happen again!" Giglamesh screamed in fury.

 _Huh, apparently he remembers getting killed because of this._

My amused thoughts immediatly ceased, when I saw the weapon Gilgamesh has just brought out. A sword with a golden hilt with a completly black, cone-shaped blade covered in red markings. The sword of rupture, Ea.

I looks towards Raina and Dante with ugrency and shout.

"Aquarius, QUICK!" They quickly understood my urgency, and Dante stepped in front of Raina.

"Water Dragon ROAR!" A high-pressured blast of water encompassed Dante and sent him flying. The water hit it's target, being Gilgamesh's right arm, and Dante took it from there.

"Fishman Kenpo: Leviathan," the water died down to show Dante sheathing his katana as water dripped from his body. As soon as the katana clicked against the sheath, Gilgamesh's arm was sent flying from his body, taking Ea along with it.

"Quick, while he's distracted!" I shout to the group, making them fire off their respective weapons. Velvet was doing a ton of the damage using her reality marble to it's fullest extent. I also fired off some Roar's at him just to regain some of my pride. After the assault, Gilgamesh was bloodied and his golden armor was full of holes and covered with ruby red blood.

"I. . .Will admit," the king of heroes breath was ragged and showed he was close to death. "You. . .Are truly strong."

"Return to your rest, king of heroes," I say solemnly. Gilgamesh's eyes closed and his body disappeared in a burst of blue crystals, similar to how things died in Sword Art Online.

I noticed a small blue box telling me something had been added to my inventory, but I ignored it for now. Velvet's reality marble faded from existance, placing us back in reality. I look towards the group of fifteen with a large grin.

"One down, four to go!" I say proudly.

"Did we have to kill him?" Ruby asks, showing her enourmous heart even for someone who had tried to kill her.

"To be fair, that's like the third time he's died in his life," I tell her with a shrug. "Besides, he would have killed you happily if we hadn't done anything. Let's just move on and deal with what's to come."

As we found our exit behind the golden throne, I got an alert for a quest update.

 **Quest: Izanagi's Raid Event**  
 **Kill the 1st boss: Gilgamesh [X]**  
 **Kill the 2nd boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the 3rd boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the 4th boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the final boss [ ]**  
 **Reward: +500,000 Lien per participant, +1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

We exited the gilded throne room and found ourselves back in the cave that we had been in at the beginning. Face with another large door in front of us, we bit the bullet and pushed through.

What we found was an odd setting. Our surroundings consisted of numerous glaxies and stars glittering around us, that gave our group a certain sense of wonder. My eyes glided around the space-like area until they hit upon a figure. This figure was practically featureless having a pure black body with just a white, cross-like mouth with similarly-colored eyes to go with it.

 **[The Anti-Spiral King Lvl.?]**

My eyes bulged and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I saw that there was no illusion, I sank to my knees and cried to the heavens.

"ARIGATO, IZANAGI-SAMA!" I shouted with pure joy in my words. My loud fanboying caught the attention of the Anti-Spiral and he adressed our group.

"It seems I have been sent to judge the power of the spiral race once more," he notes with that odd, blank expression. "What is your preferred from of combat, Spirals?"

"It's one you're quite familiar with," I say with a feral grin. I take a small capsule from my inventory and press the button on top and throw it in front of me. With a poof of smoke, Gurren Lagann entered the battle field. "Alice, let's go!"

The dragon matched my grin and jumped into Gurren, while I manned Lagann. I quickly found a button on my console and pressed it, fourteen drills shot out from Gurren Lagann and imbedded themselves in front of each member of the raid.

"Step onto the drills and flare your aura!" I shout to them all. My team, RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet all knew what was going on and we excited to see this happen. The other three members of CFVY were clueless, but complied nontheless.

It took a coupe of seconds, but they all built up enough aura to fuel the transformation. This was going to be _epic!_

"Let's do this!" I press another button and the fourteen drills swirled back into Gurren Lagann, bringing the others with them. With an explosion of blue energy, Gurren Lagann grew to incredible size.

Dwarfing the glaxies that surrounded it Gurren Lagann had changed. Multiple faces now encompassed the gunman's form, and all of them were surrounded by a dazzling blue flame. It was an incredible sight that deserved an awesome monologue combined with an amazing soundtrack.

 **[Playing 'I'll Libera Myself From Hell']**

"Even when trapped by Karma's cycle," Velvet starts it off with a bang.

"The dreams we left behind will open the door!" Ruby takes it next.

"Even if the universe stands in our way," Jaune speaks with the utmost badassery.

"Our seething blood will determine what will be!" Yang exclaims with a large grin.

"We'll break through time and space," my turn to shine.

"And defy all who would stop us, to grab hold of our path!" Most everyone shouts with extreme awesomeness.

"TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN!" I was practically in tears from how _fucking_ amazing this was.

"So, Cy, how long you've been wanting do this?" Yang asks me over the comms.

"From the moment I first saw the episode," I say, still shivering from excitement and joy.

"That form does indeed bring forth a certain sense of nolstalgia," the Anti-Spiral King notes. "Then, I shall once more fight using this form."

From the ground erupted the dark, purple counterpart to TTGL.

"Let's kick this off with an _explosion!_ " I yell to everyone.

Both mechs slowly start to walk towards one another, with each step more and more speed was added, until we were both running full force. The two gunmen met with an explosion of energy that rocked our surroundings. I took over for the time being and threw out a roundhouse kick that nearly knocked off the Anti-TTGL's head. Instead, the giant being caught my kick and threw me into a nearby galaxy.

"Can you handle this, Spirals!?" The king demanded, unleashing a barrage of beams and lasers at TTGL.

"Ren, Coco, cover fire!" I shout over the com system.

"We're on it," they said in unison. Coco turned the right arm into her minigun, while Ren made use of the other firing systems the mech had.

This stalemate continued for a minute or two, until the king threw two giant galaxies at us like shurikens.

"My turn!" Yang shouted, taking control of TTGL and moving into her boxing stance. She threw two punches and blue flames shout from her hands and destroyed the projectiles heading towards us.

"I wanna have some fun too!" Nora exclaimed, bringing Magnihild out from the mech's left arm. She had the mech jump into the air and swing down onto the Anti-Spiral. "SMASH!"

 _I know that now's not the time, but how do you think it would go if I gave Nora 'One for all'?_

 _ **As cool as it would be, I don't think the property damage would be worth it.**_

 _Yeah, you're probably right there._

The king blocked the hammer strike with his weird tentacle blade things. The sight of the blades made Dante's eyes to go pitch black like they always did when his blood got pumping.

"This'll be fun," Dante says with his shark-tooth grin, putting away Magnihild the mech summoned Shark King from it's leg. TTGL drew the sword with a flash of light and hit the tentacle sabers head on with sparks flying everywhere.

"Enough of this!" Using one tentacle to rip away Dante's blade, the Anti-Spiral used the other wrap around TTGL and throw it.

"Argh!" We could all feel the pain that Gurren Lagann was feeling. We were kneeling on the ground, most of us scrounging for any energy left.

"It seems the Spiral race has grown weaker since the last time I walked among them," the Anti-Spiral King looked down at us, while shaking his head. "Such a pity."

"We're not done yet!" I shout, digging into my inventory I brought out something I had been saving for a special occasion and this most certainly qualified. It was a dust crystal unlike any other, electric blue in color, it was overflowing with energy just waiting to be used. I made this by combinging over a hundred Lightning Dust shards into one compact one. "I hope this works!"

I bit down on the crystal and immediatly felt my body nearly overload from the power gain. It showed on Gurren Lagann as well. The blue flame that had been close flickering out was now raging even brighter than before and had some ligthning flashing around it as well.

"Woah!" Jaune exclaims, he and everyone else was also feeling the enourmous energy surge.

"Is this what it feels like when Cy eats one of his crystals?" Yang wondered aloud, really liking this feeling of overwhelming strength.

"We won't fall here!" I scream with determination shining in my eyes. Deeming it appropriate, I pulled something else out of my inventory. A star-shaped pair of black sunglasses. Putting them on, I was ready for the final battle.

 **[Playing 'Sorairo Days']**

With a loud battle cry, Gurren Lagann charges forward. Two drills spinning in place of hands, they met the Anti-Spiral's own drill-like attack. Both drills were destroyed, but no one was down and out just yet.

More and more blows were exchanging, getting faster and faster until they were just blurs that neither fighter could even see. Every one piloting Tengen Toppa was working as one to defeat the enemy presented before us. To see tomorrow with absolute determination.

"Why do you fight!?" The Anti-Spiral King demanded. "Why do you fight knowing that everything you do will be worhtless in the end!?"

"I fight, because my friends need me to!" I roar at the king. "I fight, because I want to see what their tomorrow will bring! To see them walk their own paths and lead others to a brighter future then what is presented before us!"

My eyes were burning with a sort of fire that I had never even thought possible, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"THAT _BLAZING_ DETERMINATION IS WHAT DRIVES ME TO FIGHT! IT WILL NEVER CEASE IT'S BURNING AND TURN TO ASH, IT WILL OUTLAST THE SUN ITSELF!" The battle was nearing it's end and there was only one way to actually finish the fight. "Finishing move! _Super Tengen Toppa-_ "

" _GIGA_ " A drill larger than any other sprouted from Gurren Lagann's left arm and started to spin.

" _DRILLLLLLLLLLLL!_ "It spun faster and faster, until all that could be seen was the silver of the drill and the fire that propelled it forward

" _BREAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"_ It was flying towards the Anti-Spiral with the intent to finish the fight once and for all!

"In that case," the Anti-Spiral King raised his own arm high forming a large drill matching our own. " _Anti-Spiral GIGA DRILLLLLLLL BRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKK!_ "

Both attacks rocketed toward each other, spinning faster and faster. All that could be heard was the whirling of the drills that would have drowned out the birth of the universe. And then, the two attacks finally met and there was silence.

All the surrounding galaxies were sucked into our attack leaving nothing behind, but the emptiness of space. And through this darkness, for the breifest of seconds, one could see a glowing infinity symbol where our attacks met.

Once that second was over, the clash was back with full force. One of use was faltering and their drill was starting to crack, and it was most definetly not us. We were continuing in our asssualt never stopping the rotation that pressed into the opposing Anti-Spiral. Then, right when the Anti-Spiral's drill finally broke there was an explosion of light that rocked us to our very cells.

In the middle of that light, I could make out the Anti-Spiral King with something resembling smirk.

"It seems that I was wrong once again in regards to the Spiral race," the king spoke solemly. "Take care of the human race, bring forth your own future."

"You got it!" I tell him with a large grin.

The king exploded into crystals like Gilgamesh had and the light faded along with the crystals. I was with everyone else and we were completly fine. Unfortuneatly, it seemed that Gurren Lagann hadn't survived the encounter.

While, everyone was cheering and exclaiming at how awesome that was. I took off the black, star-shaped glasses and slipped them back into my inventory. I wasn't worthy to wear those all the time, not yet. With that done, I looked towards the door that led to our next opponent.

"Let's see what's next."

* * *

 **This may have been the most epic thing I have ever written. It is most definitely the longest thing I've ever written. I obviously know that I can't come close to the supreme epicness of Gurren Lagann, but I have a feeling that I got a sliver of it with this. Next week, part two of the raid battle will be out.**

 **See ya next time, OK is out!**


	31. Raid Part 2

**It's OK, Omega is here. Here's the second part of the Raid Event for you guys to enjoy. That's all I really have to say at the moment, so enjoy!**

* * *

After leaving the boss room, we found ourselves in the cave once more. Except, there were two doors in front of us instead of one.

"I guess we get to pick," Alice notes aloud.

"Let's see what our options are," I say, moving towards the door on the left. Nothing very special about it, except for an incredibly large 75 that was carved into it. "Don't know what that's supposed to mean. What about the other one?"

Our group walked over to the other door. There was nothing special about it appearance wise. Although, when we got close enough to it-

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope," I immediatly stated, turning around on my heel. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Why?" Yang questions. "What's wrong with that laugh?"

"It belongs to someone who I am not entirely sure I could beat," I tell them, much to their shock and confusion. "Mind you, that outcome revolves around the bullshit ability that he has. If my theory is right, then it could _negate_ all forms aura and render them useless."

Pale white faces greeted my explanation. To which, I chuckled lightly at seeing the drastic change. I didn't have enough information on Teach to even consider kicking his ass. My odds would be even worse if this was a version that had the Tremor-Tremor Fruit as well.

"So, door number one it is," Jaune says nervously.

"Ye-ep," I confirm, walking towards the large, numbered door. "Still don't understand what the number means, but it can't be any worse than god damn blackbeard."

I pushed opened the door and we took in the new area. It was. . .odd, to say the least. There were multiple stages litering the area that were shaped like table tops, and the entire area was a grayish color. The oddest thing was was that I couldn't see any sign of a boss nearby.

 _Why does this place seem so famil-Oh shit!_

"ABOVE US!" I yelled, causing everyone to whip their heads up. Attached to the cieling above us was, what could only be described as, a centipede made out of skeletons and scythes.

 **[The Skull Reaper Lvl.?]**

"Oh ho ho ho no, that is not good," I mutter out loud as the boss monster dropped from the ceiling. "SCATTER!"

We all jumped away from where the Skull Reaper was going to land. It hit the ground with a large boom that shook the ground.

"Um, guys, I don't think I'm going to be the _most_ help this time around," I announce to the group, while waiting for the boss monster to strike.

"Why the hell not!?" Yang shouts, narrowly dodging a scythe leg.

"This thing is made of bones! Elemental attacks do jack shit against these things!" I argue to the blonde brawler. "Cutting attacks work best on these things, and I happen to specialize in _fucking punching_!"

"So, what's the plan then!?" Weiss demands, using her glyphs to block a scythe leg.

"Everyone who has bladed weaponry focus on targeting this thing's joint," I shout out to everyone. "Weiss, just keep doing what your doing right now! Yang, Nora, Coco, Raina, you'll be with me working as a distraction! Any questions!"

"Shouldn't Velvs be using that Blade Works thing!?" Coco yelled as she dodged one of the bones.

"I could barely use it the first time!" Velvet countered, having already summoned Archer's Yin and Yang-like blades. "Damn thing takes a shit ton of aura to use and I can only do it once a week! I'm just barely managing to make these things and they'e the simplest of my creations!"

"Well, there's your answer," I gesture simply, then immediatly used 'Shave' to escape a wild slash at my neck. "Could been worse, this thing doesn't seem to have anything close to human intelligence and is mostly running on wild instinct."

"So, essentially you on a daily basis?" Weiss snarks, while blocking another slash.

"You know, I'd be mad, but I'm just happy you actually just made a joke that was funny!" I give Weiss the back-handed compliment with a smirk.

With the witty banter over and done with, we excecuted my strategy against the large bone centipede. And, to be honest, I was bored. Besides my obvious weakness to this boss, it was going to be an easy fight. As intimidating as the Skull Reaper was and is, it's still a boss for a video game. Meaning that it has a pattern that can be exploited by the people who 'play the game', so to speak. Once you have the pattern down and have a strategy to counter said pattern, the boss went done through simple repitition.

Something told me that Izanagi planned this. He has been watching me per his own words, so that would mean he knows how I think in some way or form. Probably guessed I would avoid the Blackbeard option and go for the other door. This is either a break from the first two bosses or a certain calm before the storm for the two that follow. Most likely a bit of both.

It took a total of twenty minutes to actually drain all the health bars the Skull Reaper had. Yeah, that was how bored I had been, I actually _remembered_ my enemies had health bars that I could check. Anyway, that kill shot had actually gone to Ruby, who had beheaded the thing after cutting off several of it's legs with the help of the others.

"Nice job, Rubes," I compliment the tiny reaper who just killed a rather large reaper. Heh heh, jokes.

"Three down, two to go," Ruby notes with a nod.

"Indeed," I return the nod and check the quest status.

 **Quest: Izanagi's Raid Event**  
 **Kill the 1st boss: Gilgamesh [X]**  
 **Kill the 2nd boss: Anti-Spiral King [X]**  
 **Kill the 3rd boss: The Skull Reaper [X]**  
 **Kill the 4th boss [ ]**  
 **Kill the final boss [ ]**  
 **Reward: +500,000 Lien per participant, +1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

We exit the room like we had twice before and enter the cave. Once again, we were presented with two options. This time the doors had inscriptions on them to read. The first door read as thus:

 _'Behind this door lies a man who fooled everyone around and him and died through his own desire.'_

The second inscription has this to say:

 _'Behind this door lies the man chosen by a goddess to represent emptiness.'_

"What do you think they mean?" Velvet asks me as I had moved my arm into a thinking pose.

"I'm pretty sure I understand both of them, but they won't be the easiest of fights," I tell the group, having already deciphered the messages and their meanings. My INT stat was fairly low compared to most with 'The Gamer' ability, but it was still higher than most normal people.

"Well, we haven't had an easy time so far," Weiss notes dryly.

"Lay it on us, Cy!" Yang demands.

"The first will be Aizen from Bleach," Blake stiffened at the name. _Okay, how much time does she spend in my library!_ "Seeing as the main character of Bleach only beat him because at some point, he _wanted_ to die, I am uneasy about fighting him."

"And the other?" Pyrrha asks.

"Tohru Adachi from Persona 4," I tell them. This time multiple people reacted to the name. I had something of a recommendations list when it came to my games in Babylon, quite literally every SMT game is listed in it. "Persona user of Magatsu-Izanagi. And I'd assume he'd use the Reapers as his minions for the fight. Much easier fight than before, but still it'll be somewhat difficult."

"I'm guessing that's the one we'll be doing then?" Jaune asks me, his white armor sparkling.

"Right you are, my friend," I tell him. I look towards the group for one last check. "Everyone's good on aura, stamina, and ammo, right?"

A chorus of confirmations greeted my question. I nod in response and turn towards the door. With fire burning in my eyes, I push the door open and observe our fighting ground.

Like I had assumed, it was the broken ruins of the TV world from Persona 4. More specifically, the land of Magatsu-Inaba. That red striped sky was really headache indusing. I was not looking forward to being under it for very long. All the more reason to finish this fast.

"Oh, Egocentric Police Dick!" I called out in a mocking tone. "You home!?"

"It's been a while, since I heard someone call me that," a condescending tone spoke from one of the piles of debris around us. Sitting on top of his own version of a throne was Tohru Adachi, looking both bored and intruiged by the people before him.

 **[Tohru Adachi; Personification of Emptiness Lvl.?]**

"Well, this is disappointing," Adachi comments. "When that god decided to bring me back for this, I thought I would finally have some fun, but it's just more naive brats who don't understand how shitty the world is."

The ex-detectives eyes glowed bright yellow as he twirled his pistol around his finger.

"Oh, I know how shitty the world is," I tell him nonchalantly. Adachi stops his twirling for a second to look at me. "It's full of incredibly stupid people who would rather stab you in the back rather than give you a helping hand. Combined with the fact that they are all _so_ judgemental about things no one else should give a shit about! But, as long as I'm enjoying myself, they can all just go _fuck_ themselves!"

"Heh, maybe you're not so bad after all, kid," Adachi tells me with a smirk. With a wave of his gun four Reapers appeared, their long pistols already battle ready. "Well, let's get this started! **Magatsu-Izanagi!** "

The red Izanagi flew at me with it's spear ready to peirce my head. With a quick change of wardrobe I was blocking the attack with my own spear.

"Everyone, split up and deal with each of the Reapers!" They immediatly followed my order and each team took a Reaper, while I was stuck with the egocentric police dick. "Let's have some fun!"

" **Magatsu-Izanagi!** " Adachi called forth his persona once more and with a swing of it's spear a wave of electricity was sent flying at me. I smirked beneath my mask and started to inhale. The attack was absorbed through my mask and added to my own reserves.

"Thanks for the meal," I say with mirth in my voice. Then, for a split second I froze.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

 _ **What!?**_

 _That's literally the first time I've absorbed someone else's attack since I got these powers!_

 _ **. . .Holy shit, you're right.**_

I would have mused more if it weren't for the spear currently trying to lodge itself in my throat.

"Vorpal Blade!" Adachi shouted, I ducked under the strike and swung my spear in retaliation.

"Maziodyne!" I shouted as the attack closed in on the ex-detective. Adachi summoned his Persona again to redirect the lightning with his spear. I jump at the Persona with my spear drawn back with preparation for an attack. "Now, this is FUN!"

"I'd have to agree, brat," Adachi grins evily at me with his yellow eyes. "But, I have to wonder why someone who shares my views, at least somewhat, is one of those 'friendship is magic' brats?"

"Okay, for the record I have never, and will never, watch My Little Pony," I deadpan beneath my mask. "Also, my friends are the reason I haven't fallen into insanity like you have, Adachi. They keep from the edge of madness and because of that, they have my eternal loyalty."

"Ugh!" Adachi groans as he continues to try and kill me. "I got enough of that bullshit the _first time_ I had deal with someone with that outfit."

"Well, then let's get this over with!" I charge with a battle cry. The two powers clashed in the air to the sound of cackling electricity.

Adachi looked at me with a crazed grin on his face and an evil look in his eye. I had a feeling he was trying to use his 'Fear Smile' skill to inflict a status effect on me, since his best attacks focused on that. Unfortunately for him. . .

"That doesn't work on me," I say with a grin. Adachi's sligth shock gave me the opening for my own attack. "Myriad Arrows!"

Dozens of stabs came from my spear, skewering Magatsu-Izanagi, causing the Persona to disperse. Since Personas share their damage with their user, Adachi was also injure by my attack.

"Just die already, you brat!" Adachi yells, shooting his pistol at me in his rage. It was a normal pistol, so I could have just tanked all the shots, but I dodged them instead. No need to make Adachi go from representing 'emptiness' to representing 'despair'.

From around me, I could hear the sounds of multiple battles with reapers finishing.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

"HURRICANE SLASH!"

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, 64 PALMS!"

"INCINERATION CANNON, FULL POWER!"

"It's over Adachi," I tell the Persona user. "Once again, you have fallen to the power of bonds!"

"Heh heh, heheheheheh," Adachi started snickering, then went to full on cackling. Eventually, the Egocentric Police Dick calmed down enough to talk again. "Oh, I needed that, kid. You remind me a lot of those other brats I dealt with all those years ago. Just as stupid, just as naive, and yet. . .I can't help but respect you."

"That means a lot, Adachi-san," I added a suffix to show what respect I had for the man. I was startled when Adachi took his pistol and pointed it at his own head.

"I'm dying again anyway," he tells me with a psychotic grin. "Might as well go out on my own terms!"

 **BANG!**

To be honest, I was a tad shocked when he actually pulled the trigger. I stood frozen as he disentegrated into crystal pieces that fluttered in the air. Everyone from the raid soon joined me. I took off my armor, and looked them all in the eyes.

"Let's go," I tell them. Nods accompany my statement and we all walk towards the large double doors once more. This time around there was only one pair of double doors, and there were massive. At least twice the size of the ones before.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Everyone proceeded to glare at me with more ferocity than all the bosses that we just killed combined.

"Screw you Cy; how many more bosses are there?" Yang asked with no small amount of animosity in her voice. I checked the quest once more.

 **Quest: Izanagi's Raid Event**  
 **Kill the 1st boss: Gilgamesh [X]**  
 **Kill the 2nd boss: Anti-Spiral King [X]**  
 **Kill the 3rd boss: The Skull Reaper [X]**  
 **Kill the 4th boss: Tohru Adachi [X]**  
 **Kill the final boss [ ]**  
 **Reward: +500,000 Lien per participant, +1,000,000 EXP, ?, ?**

I held one more finger to answer the question. We pushed open the doors towards our final destination for this quest.

After following me, we saw a rather ordinary man compared to the other bosses we've faced. Sitting upon a throne of molten rock and ash was a young man, about our age, who looked to be in a deep meditation or nap. Equipped with a stone like helmet and gauntlets, a golden breastplate and onyx black greaves. Strapped on his back was a very large scythe that had Ruby drooling, the scythe itself was impossible large and yet for some reason they felt it fit him like a fingerless glove. However their attention was ripped away from the scythe to the katana that was ever glowing a faint scarlet. Since it was sheathed they couldn't tell what it looked like and I had to 'Observe' it to see the details and I felt disturbed by what I saw.

 **[Bloodlust Rarity: Unique Weapon type: Spectral Katana** _ **Born from the blood of a slaughtered family and the darkness of a young child's soul; this semi sentient blade craves for blood and increases its strength based on the blood it's devoured. It is said that it can only be wielded by its creator or else they will be devoured by the madness of this unholy blade. That and if it makes contact with its wielder's blood or it releases the energy it has built up across time itself it's powers will increase exponentially.**_

 _ **+100% damage increase when held by its maker, -9000% when held by anyone else. Increases chance of madness by 100000% when held by anyone else. +%*^(%*%^) when released or comes in contact with the wielder's blood. S stacking with dex and B stacking with STR**_ **.]**

 _Well that's unsettling._

I hadn't even observed the boss myself and felt I should strangle whoever invented this raid. "Observe" I whispered silently; course I felt jealous since the boss has no less than nine titles, all of which were equipped and rotating around his head.

 **Spencer A. Alabaster of Catarina lvl. ?**

 **Titles: Slayer of gods, dragon slayer, Servant of Chaos, Servant of the Darkmoon, Servant of ancients. Lord of Cinders, Lord of darkness, Hunter of the abyss and the Reaping Jack.**

 **Race: Undead**

 **Stats:**

 **Hp:?**

 **STR: 999**

 **DEX:999**

 **VIT:999**

 **INT: 999**

 **WIS: 999**

 **LUC: -98**

 **Backstory: An undead champion that killed the old gods of yore and took his rightful place as a true lord of cinder. Has mastered every sacred art known during his time, including the more taboo arts of hexing and pyromancy. Not much is known about his past: even the undead has forgotten his own name and history to the curse of hollowing. Originally it was his friends that drove him: but his friends have long since fallen either by others or his own for the sake of mercy. He is alone with only his weapons and souls as company. For whoever could stand an undead such as he?**

"That luck though. That's brutal." Alice commented from the side, apparently that was enough to rouse the undead knight from his meditative state which put the party of sixteen on edge.

Sunken amber eyes shone from behind his stone helm, resigned and tired, he got up from his sunken throne of molten rock and began to speak. "Have you come here to light the fire that has long since died or perhaps your pawns of the abyss; sent to destroy an old relic of the past. No matter the reasons you all share this is the end. Only an honest death can save you now."

 **[Playing 'I want to live' by Skillet]**

With his mantra finished he unsheathed his weapons and sent wave after wave of murderous intent. I threw the first blow or rather breath attack.

"Lightning dragon roar!" A stream of lightning came from my throat and exploded outward towards the undead. The undead sidestepped the stream and disappeared in a flash of smoke. My danger signals all pinged at once and warned me to move! I rolled away just in time to see a scythe cleave the area where my head was.

Alice and Ruby charged at the undead's backside. Ruby used her scythe while Alice used her shadow dragon slayer magic and threw a punch shrouded in the dark power. The blunt side of the undead's scythe blocked Ruby's blade and a gauntlet grabbed the incoming fist. Spencer lifted Alice up and used her to bludgeon Ruby, not predicting such an attack Ruby was unprepared and lost her grip on her baby and was sent flying along with Alice. The undead simply tossed away the weapon and focused on his original target or would've if the other teams hadn't chosen that instance to attack as one. The undead whipped out a talisman from his belt and summoned a bolt of lightning and chucked it at the teenagers.

"Scatter!" Unfortunately this bolt wasn't meant for direct combat. It suddenly shot upwards until it reached it's apex and the undead commanded his lightning. "Shatter and kill." The bolt shattered into a thousand miniature versions and began to rain upon the teens.

Now the undead wasn't dumb enough to watch and blurred into the middle of them with his katana glowing a absolute scarlet, he unsheathed his accursed blade and attacked Jaune. His blade cut through the armor I made like butter and began to draw more and more blood as time went on. His teammates tried to help but their blades didn't even touch the undead as he summoned whips of fire and latched them onto their weapons before ripping them from their owners and throwing them back with enough force to break the sound barrier.

They were soon pinned onto the wall with their weapons in either their arms or legs, their auras doing little in the way of defence. Spencer's blade tore through the remainder of Jaune's defenses and made to plunge his blade deep into his heart. Or would've if a certain bunny fanus hadn't used her 'Tracing' to create a replica of his scythe to block the attack. His eyes narrowed into a glare before his blade cut through the replica as if it was paper.

"Your death shall not be swift human." He promised the fanus, hate spewing from his mouth. Killing intent filled the arena and began to weigh down on the party. Scythe in hand he tried to cut off the copycat's head; she dodged but felt his fists dig into her stomach. She gasped in pain but soon felt more as his elbow crashed down upon her with all the force necessary to break her aura.

"Velvet! You bastard!" Coco screamed as her minigun began to spin up. Sensing intent he grabbed the wounded bunny girl and used her as a shield for the imminent assault.

Coco stopped her gun from firing and seethed at the undead. From behind, her teammates Fox and Yatsuhashi began to sneak up on the undead. Fox jabbed his arm blade into the weakest segment of the armor, that being the spinal cord. It pierced the armor and dug into the dense skin of the undead, who hissed in pain from the backstab.

Yatsuhashi quickly grabbed Velvet from the undead's grip and ran back to his leader; Fox wasn't so lucky as the undead's blood began to sizzle and melted his blade. The undead whipped around quickly and grabbed Fox by the throat and lifted him up to the point where he was well off the ground. Fox clawed at the gauntlet that held him in place but was frozen by the absolute resolve in the sunken amber that hides behind his helm; Spencer raised his katana to Fox's throat and prepared to plunge it straight through.

"Don't come back." He pulled back and plunged into the empty space that used to have a human. Spencer looked around frantically but saw a armored fist slug him across the arena.

"That was for hurting my girlfriend, Dickhead!" I said triumphantly, luckly I was able to shadowstep away with Fox in the nick of time. Spencer got up with a little more than 95% of his hp left and he looked raring to go. "Well I wanted to save this for later but I think now's as good as any other. _Shogun's Army_ "

This was the evolution of my Psionic abilities. A full army of samurai warriors made of Blast PSI. Foot soldiers, archers, horseman, with me as the Shogun.

With the skill activated dozens of spectral samurai appeared from the nether and brandished their weapons. Spencer's stance was oddly calm as he simply grabbed a crystallized staff he had somehow fit into a wooden box. The samurai charged the undead while said undead simply pulled his staff back and trails of azure wisps began to collect at the base of his staff. It soon glowed a luminous teal and he released the pent up energy.

"Oh shit, everyone get to cover now!" Alice and I shouted back to our teammates but it was too late. A bright azure beam erupted into existence and annihilated my samurai like they were nothing. The death laser soon came after the us. I quickly activated my Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic into another breath attack.

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" I was able to stop the death beam but it slowly began to push me back.

"Water Dragon ROAR!"

"Shadow Dragon ROAR!"

Two more breath attacks joined mine and we managed to cause the blue laser of death to be pushed back. The boss gritted his teeth and began pumping more magic into his beam to compensate but it fluctuated too greatly, which caused the laser to break apart and the three breath attacks to push through and hit the undead square in the chest. A big explosion occurred and then room shook under the impact.

"Is he dead?" Blake asked tentatively while peeking out from behind cover.

I shook my head as his HP bar came into view, we had done some massive damage; enough to lower him down to 75% but even then this feels too easy. Laughter filled the arena as the dust cleared and Spencer was there laughing like a madman. His armor broken and defunct, his amber eyes no longer hidden behind a helm but to our utmost surprise he was human.

Tanned skin with a raven colored hair that hung over his head, all and all he was human so why did the gamer register as undead I wonder.

"Well you sure know how to give an old relic the run around huh? I think you're actually decent enough people that I won't regret what I do next. Now do not fear death my friends and let the feast begin." His katana glowed and hummed before Spencer plunged it within his own flesh. "GURK!"

In that one move he had brought down his hp to 50% and it was slowly ticking away; but there was no blood, not even a drop. Spencer pulled his blade away and it began to absolutely resonate with monstrous power, red mist covered the weapon and followed it across the jagged teeth that still had his flesh stuck to it. But his eyes had morphed from a sunken amber to a brilliant scarlet.

 **[Playing 'Away from the sun' by 3 Doors Down]**

"It's Phase two, get read..HURK!" I felt immense pain and saw he had stabbed me in the gut. His blade was extracted and in a flash of movement I lost my head, quite literally. I had the legendary one pixel of health left and it hurt like a bitch.

"Cyan!" Velvet cried out as my head regrew back where it belonged. I took out a potion and chugged it down; my health maxed out and I sighed slightly in relief.

Spencer looked at me like I had grown a second head, which I had technically done, and simply shrugged before disappearing again. I noticed his hp was still going down which means. . .

"We need to last long enough to finish him so stall like hell." Spencer reappeared behind Alice and thrusted forward with his accursed blade. "Move Alice!" I shouted to her, she managed to roll out of harm's way; Dante dashed toward Spencer.

"Fishman Kenpo: Kraken!" The sound of metal screeching metal sung through the arena as the undead blocked the attack. Dante was flabbergasted someone blocked his move but the undead wasn't content to simply block.

"Blood Reaver," Spencer snarled as he moved faster than the human eye could ever track and reappeared behind Dante, his sword dripping with blood before it devours it whole; Dante was stock straight but soon arched his back in pure agony as three horizontal gashes appeared on his skin, from his snout all the way to his spine.

"Get him a potion and for crying out loud avoid his blade, Alice go nuts!" I ordered my friends and backed the hell up.

" **Darkness Dragon Empress: Balance Breaker**!" Alice was now ready to go. The undead's reaction was an a amused smile before it returned to stone cold seriousness, his hp was still dropping and it was currently at 30% or less; so all we need to do is outlast him.

"It's been too long since I've faced a dragon and one in human form with the power of the dark at her beck and call no less is quite the feat," Spencer told her with a grin. "But now let's see if you are truly worthy of that armor child."

Spencer said with a undertone of excitement, Alice simply shrugged and dashed forward.

" **Tyrant Nebula**!" She summoned her attack of darkness and threw at the undead, he simply responded by dashing towards it, his blade glowed brighter the scarlet fogs acting almost like flames.

"Bloody Mary," he jumped towards the ball of condensed darkness and slashed with his sword; at first it seemed to be pushed back by the ball of dark but the blade's scarlet flames licked at the darkness and seemed to be stalling it from exploding but the next thing he did shocked everyone.

His blade began to cut through the darkness as if it was paper, he cleaved through the entire thing in less than a minute. The two halves split off and landed kicking up mounds of ash that clung on the bottom of the battlefield. In a fit of rage Alice threw a left hook shrouded in dark, he responded in kind. Shockwaves echoed across the arena as their fists clashed with more force than the atom bomb that was dropped on hiroshima. I couldn't believe what I was watching and neither could Alice, her armor began to groan under the excess force and soon began to crack and splinter. Alice lost concentration in her opponent for half a second to check the damage but that was all the undead needed as he used his spare hand and grabbed his blade and slashed Alice across the chest. The armor protected what it could before it shattered under the strain and Alice got away with only a slight gash across the chest.

His health was at 14% percent after that assault and wasn't stopping. As if knowing he was running out of time he locked eyes with me and he sprinted towards me. I summoned up my samurai army to stall for time but the undead simply cleared a path through the army his eyes never leaving mine.

13% He was almost here and I could only stall him.

12% He cleared through enough to have a shot.

"Lightning dragon roar!" He just ran at the lightning as used his katana to block the energy and continued to run towards me.

11% He made it out of the stream and thrusted his blade forward.

10% But instead of it piercing my head it barely grazed me, I looked at the undead and saw something I would never forget. His legs were turning to ash right before our eyes and he didn't looked pained at all, he just had a knowing smile on his face; well before he fell onto the ground because he no longer had any legs to stand on.

"Well looks like my time's up, huh, you know I've lived longer than any one person had the right too. I knew my death would come one day I just didn't think it would happen so quickly." His HP was at five percent and dropping and yet we didn't finish him, perhaps it was some morbid curiosity in wondering what he was going to say next or maybe it was just respect. "I'm glad, I can finally see my friends once again and never have to fight again. And thank you young ones for getting me there I'll never forget this kindness you granted...me..today..hey...Priscilla...I'm..coming...to...visit...for...a..very long time."

He turned to ash on the winds and we all just stood there, unsure how to process this information.

"Did we win?" Ruby asked from the left of me.

"Technically, yes, but honestly, we simply waited for him to die," I replied solemnly, I noticed there was some loot where he died. For one his weapons that almost seemed to sense their master is no longer living and his wooden box with a strange object at the center of it all. It was large enough to be a beachball yet seemed to be ever clashing with itself. One half fire and another a pitless darkness, gently I picked it up and used Observe on it.

 **[Soul of Spencer A. Alabaster of Catarina** _ **This magnificent soul is of a man who lost all that was close to him but was finally granted peace by mysterious warriors of another time. As is it had no purpose but perhaps with the help of another ancient one it can be formed into something truly magnificent**_ **.]**

I smiled at the description and gently put the loot I got from him in the inventory for later and made to leave the arena, my friends followed suit. Behind the throne of ash was one last door for us to enter.

As soon as we stepped through the door, I got the final quest update.

 **You have completed the quest: Izanagi's Raid Event!**  
 **Reward: +500,000 Lien Per Person(Total: 8,000,000 Lien), +1,000,000 EXP, +Title 'Izanagi's Champion', + 1 Favor**

 _A favor? The hell's that all about?_

After checking the quest and ignoring the notification that I had leveled up several times, I took in my surroundings. If I had to describe it would be asian throne room. The usual things you would expect from that type of setting, pillars, wooden floor, and, of course, a throne. The throne itself was normal, but the person sitting on top of it was not. That person being Izanagi still wearing the Persona 4 armor, behind his throne was a large scroll with the kanji for 'Izanagi no Okami' written on it.

"Welcome heroes!" Izanagi shouts, throwing his arms out wide. "Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that."

My friends looked ready to fight again, but I put my arm out to stop them.

"Don't," I tell them with authority in my voice. "You would be killed in ten seconds. Eight to monologue, one for him to laugh at you, and one to do the actual killing."

"HA! I get that reference," Izanagi tells me. He seemed to be trying to personify the 'deserved the right to act stupid' rule. Not that I blamed him, I did it a lot too. "Your friend is right, though. I am Izanagi no Okami, the god of lightning from Japan."

My friends paled considerably, since they realized they were about to attack a god. Alice, Izanagi, and I snickered at their expressions.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to smite you," he tells us with a wave of his hand. "I'm just here to explain some things and give a gift or two to my _champion_. To start off, mind checking that title you just got, Cyan, I want to see your reaction."

I complied and accessed my titles and checked the new one. My jaw dropped not even a second later.

 **[Title: Izanagi's Champion- +300% effectiveness of lightning-based attacks and abilities, -75% cost of using lightning-based attacks and abilities]**

"Holy shit," I say numbly. _Equipping that now_. I could hear thunderous laughing after I equipped my new title. I looked at Izanagi and he was holding a camera, while shaking with laughter.

"Oh, that was funny!" He tells me with mirth in his voice. "Also, that favor you have, it's one from me. Anything you want, power, wealth, create new life, whatever you want as long as it's within my abilities."

 _Well, that takes care of_ one _problem in the future._

 _ **Yeah, doing**_ **that** _ **is going to be so much easier now.**_

"What else?" Izanagi racked his brains for an answer, before he snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, would you mind giving me that soul you picked up from that last fight?"

I nod and retrieve the requested item from my inventory. I walk forward and hand it to the god. Izanagi takes the darkness and flame covered orb and holds it out in front of him with his left hand. With a flash of light, the orb was gone, in it's place was a card. It was like one of my metal cards, except it was pitch black with an aura of flame coming off it. Izanagi hands it back to me and I use an 'Observe' on it.

 **[Summon Spencer A. Alabaster of Catarina** _ **Using this item, you are able to summon the Lord of Cinder to fight by your side. But, you can only use it once**_ **]**

"There," Izanagi states. "That should help you with your future battles. I've also upgraded that outfit of yours, my champion should have the right tools to do the job right. Do me right, my champion."

"Hai," I kneel and switch to Japanese to show my respect for the god. "Arigato, Izanagi-Sama."

"Rise, my champion," Izanagi orders me. I obey and rise to my feet. Izanagi turns his attention to my friends who were all watching the exchange. "I bid you farewell, heroes!''

With the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning, we were all transported back to the rec room in Babylon. Shaking the ringing out of my ears, I turned towards my friends.

"Well," I give them a face-splitting grin. "Wasn't that fun!"

* * *

 **Why is that whenever I say I hit a new highest word count, I immediately break it. Although, this time around I can't take all the credit. If you were wondering why the fight between Spencer and the group was written differently from my usual work, it's because I didn't write it. I had actually asked my buddy Ragnorak16 to write it for me, since Spencer is actually his character. It's from a RWBYxDark Souls fic he writes called 'Cursed in Remnant'.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter. OK is out!**


	32. I am a Shadow

**It's OK, Omega is here. This chapter and the next are something I've been planning since the beginning of this story, so I hope you enjoy! I drew a huge amount of inspiration from 'The Impossible Girl' by CakeLegends and 'The Fang's Embrace' by BurningPeace, so check those out! Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Why'd Cy ask us to come here?" Yang asks her little sister.

All four members of Team RWBY were currently lounging in the rec room of Babylon. Ruby had gotten a text asking her and her team to come here as soon as possible.

"Don't know," Ruby answered.

"Another one of his quest things?" Yang asks again, this time asking Weiss and Blake.

"I hope not," Weiss groans. "It hasn't even been a week since that last one!"

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see," Blake tells her team.

Then, as if knowing his cue had been set, a flash of lightning appeared in the middle of the room. The smoke clears to reveal. . . _yours truly!_

"Thanks for coming!" I announce to the four shocked girls. _Heh heh, phrasing!_ "I bet you're wondering why I've called you all here?"

"Yes," Weiss states.

"Well, follow me and I'll tell you," I gesture towards myself as I walk out of the rec room. The other girls, used to this by now, followed me out of the room and into the elevator. Once we were all inside, I pressed on the button for the second floor.

The ride up(or is it down?) to the second floor was relatively quiet. They all knew at this point that I would explain with time, so they didn't bother asking any questions. Within a minute or two, we arrived at the second floor.

It was rather small, compared to all my other rooms in Babylon. Being at around half the size of the rec room on the seventh floor. It had a very zen vibe to it, there was a dirt floor with some patches of grass here and there. In one corner of the room was a stone garden surrounded by bamboo, and in another corner was a koi pond with one of those things that kept filling with water and then emptied itself out when it was full.

"The second floor of Babylon, the realm of summoning!" I announce like I had for all other floors.

"So, what's this place for?" Yang asks with a clueless expression.

"Before I answer that, I need to ask you all a question," this catches their attention for me. "Have you all heard that old joke that everyone has an angel and a demon that tells them what to do through their life?"

My answer was four different confirmations. With my question answered, I continue my explanation.

"Well, that little joke is actually true," I tell them seriously. "Everyone has a demon and an angel that resides within themselves. Accepting the your demon and finding your angel can give you extraordinary power. Usually people have to spend their entire lives to come close to that point where they can do either. That's where this place comes in, using a ritual I found through the 'Abyss Auction' I can send you within your own mind to confront your demon. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Yang raises her hand. "What _exactly_ is the weirdest thing you have in this place!? You just keep bringing out stranger and stranger things that should make _no sense_ and yet you somehow make sense out of them!"

 _Something tells me this has been building for a while._

"Give me a second," I tell her. I rack my brains, going through everything I had in this place, before deciding on what was probably the weirdest thing in here. "I may have accidently created a minature version of myself in a dust accident, and said minature somehow has created a pocket dimmension in my hood."

They all just stared at me with incredulous expressions. I'm pretty sure Yang's eye was twitching, and Weiss was looking like she was about to call me out on bullshit. That is, until I felt a weight suddenly appear on my neck. Said weight then started climbing the back of my head and then plops down onto the top of my head.

"Mu!"

"He's so cute!" The red and white duo immediatly squeeled in synch.

"Guys, meet MC," I pointed to the top of my head. Perched up their without a care in the world is my own personal Puchimas. For those that don't know, a Puchimas is a copy of a person in every single way except that they are about a foot tall, only speak in single syllable phrases, and usually have some strange ability.

"MC?" Blake questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Stands for _Mini-Cy_ ," I answer the cat faunus. I look up at MC, who met my gaze with his lazy expression. "It's alright little buddy, you can go back to sleep now."

"Mu," MC nods and then drops back into my hood, where he disappears for the time being. Even I didn't know what his pocket dimmension looked like, and at the moment I really didn't care.

"Anyway, back to questions?" I turn my attention back towards the group of four.

"You said that we would only be confronting our demons?" Blake asks me.

"Ah yes, you see only a person's demons can be confronted using the _brute force m_ ethod that this ritual uses," I explain to Team RWBY. "Finding a person's angel is something that happens in time. When someone is happiest or realizes what makes them happiest, they will start to come in contact with their angel and gain power from it."

"What exactly will we be doing?" Weiss questions, completly ignoring her overload of cuteness not one minute ealier.

"I'll be sending you into your mindscape," I tell her. "Once inside, you'll find yourself in a place you've been before. This place will most likely be the source of some bad memories for you. Within a small amount of time of entering, you'll come in contact with your demon and confront it. If you don't accept your demon or at least defeat, you'll die."

Looks of shock and betrayal spread amongst them. I quickly set the record straight, before they either leave or try to maim me.

"You won't _die_ die," I tell them quickly. "You're body will be completly safe and sound. You'll only _experience_ death, which while uncomfortable, isn't life threatening. Well. . .if you weren't prepared for it, you could go into shock and have a heart attack or something, but even if you do, I have a very good infirmary in this place."

"Have _you_ gone through this!?" Weiss demands.

"Yes and no," I say while waving my hand in a see saw manner. "I've conquered my demon and found my angel, but I did it years before I actually got here."

"Really?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, both of them were fairly simple in nature," I shrug nonchalantly. "My demon was centered around my admittedly sick sense of humor. I conquered it, when I stopped caring wether or not people were going to judge me for my sense of humor. Soon after, I realized what made me happy was the happiness of others and making them laugh. I experienced the changes of this soon after that, although I didn't fully understand why I changed until a little bit ago."

"What do you mean by _changes_?" Ruby asks the question this time around.

"Beforehand, I was very _quiet_ ," I struggle to get the right words out. "I didn't talk much, generaly communicated with small gestures or grunts. Laughed even less, since I was so focused on trying not to laugh at things I actually found funny. But, after I came to my _epiphany_ I became the person you see before now."

They looked slightly shocked at my explanation. Although, there was a small bit of understanding in their gazes that made me smile.

"I know that doing this will lift a weight from your shoulders," I assure them. "There is something I'm unsure of though. . ."

"What's that?" Blake asks.

"Aura is a manifestation of your soul, correct?" They all nod in confirmation. "Well, this will essentially _change_ your soul in a certain way. Seeing as aura is a such a huge part of a person's life, from there semblance to the other benefits, doing this could change your appearance, your semblance, or your personality."

"Is there anyway you can show us what we're in for?" Weiss asks, trying to get all the facts before she makes a desicion.

"Y-yeah, I could summon my demon, but. . ," I trail off uncomfortably.

"But what?" Blake asks.

"I don't think you'll like him very much," I advert my gaze.

"That's all? We'll be fine," Yang tells me with a grin. "I mean, we deal with you on a daily basis. How hard could dealing with your demon be."

"Well, can't say I didn't warn you," I mutter. I quickly create a shadow clone and instruct it on what to do. The clone equipped an odd outfit before everything else. Said outfit was a jesters costume in black and blue with a white mask, complete with smiling red lips and star-like yellow eyes **(A/N: google 'God of Highschool clown' and then just swap the colors)**. With the proper attire equipped, I command the clone, "do it."

The clone nodded, and then a second later slumped over, while remaining standing. It stayed like that for all of five seconds, before it jerked back to life. The aura around the clone changed within that same instant. It went from feeling like me to feeling like 'I'm going to kill you slowly and I'm going to enjoy it!'

" **Wassup douchebags!** " It was my voice, yet at the same time it wasn't. " **You have no idea how long I've been wanting out of** _ **this**_ **assholes head!** "

"Meet my demon, I call him Joker," I introduce the now-named Joker.

All the members of Team RWBY were slightly unnerved, subconciously they reached for their weapons. Blake was particularly unnerved when Joker fixed his gaze on her.

" **You know, I'm curious? If you get hit by a car is it vehicular manslaughter or roadkill!?** " While Blake's eyes narrowed at the demon, Joker had started cackling. " **OH take a joke, you gigantic pussy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Joker, you can go now," I tell him, while pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger.

" **Aww, but I was just getting started! I hadn't even brought out the incest jokes yet!** " I could tell he was pouting beneath the mask, but I gave him a death stare and he caved. " **Ugh, fine! See ya, dickheads!** "

The clone dispelled, leaving me with the beginning of a headache. I could just _feel_ the stares of Team RWBY pelting my form.

" _That's_ what we'll be dealing with!?" Weiss questions.

"In a way," I tell her. "Just imagine a worse version of yourself and that's most likely what you'll be dealing with. Anyway, it would be a huge favor to me if you just forgot that whole thing just happened." They all nod in agreement and I sigh. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it," I wasn't surprised when Yang stepped forward, to be honest. "What do you need me to do?"

"Sit down here," I point to the middle of the room. Yang complies and sits on the dirt floor. I take a talisman from my inventory. "Just so you know, I'll be projecting what happens in your head." Before, she could say anything else I slapped the talisman onto her forehead and activated it.

"How are you going to project what happens?" Ruby asks innocently.

"Like this," I use a tiny bit of Blast PSI combined with Trance PSI to form a psionic cable that I inserted into the side of Yang's head. Using my other hand, I filter the thoughts I was recieving from Yang's head and use more Blast PSI to project them onto the wall. Everyone took a seat in front of the projected screen to watch what happened.

From what could be currently seen, Yang was outside of Junior's club during night time. She looked around, then shrugged and walked into the club doors. They opened wide without anyone touching them, slightly confusing the blonde judging by the look on her face. She strutted into the club looking back and forth for any signs of her demon.

The scenery was just like that of the Yellow trailer, except this time there were no Junior or any of his henchman. Just the black, featureless figures moving across the dance floor. Yang kept a straight line towards the bar, there was someone with long, black, wild hair that had their back turned to Yang behind the bar. Yang knocked on the counter to get their attention.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas," she informed the bartender, while turning towards the dance floor.

" **I'm afraid you won't be getting a drink tonight, blondie** ," Yang immediatly whirled around to face the speaker and was shocked.

Standing behind the counter was an exact copy of Yang except with a color swap. Her usual blonde hair was a raven black, her usual skin tone was now blood red, and her irises were a sickly yellow.

"So, I'm guessing your my demon?" Yang asks, readying Ember Celica and slipping into a fighting stance.

" **Correct, huh, I guess there is a brain under all that hair and boob** ," the voice was like Yang's, but, just like my demon, wasn't. Yang's demon hopped over the counter and showed off her outfit, or lack thereof. The demon was wearing a _incredibly_ short black dress that showed up her curves in a sinfully gorgeous way.

"What was that!?" Yang growled at her copy.

" **Oh, does Blondie not like that?** " Yang's demon fake pouts at the real Yang. " **Well, too bad! This is going to be your own** _ **very**_ **personal ROAST!** "

Out of thin air the demon summons a fireball and throws it at Yang. The blonde brawler immediatly jumps out of the way of the projectile. Meanwhile, the other members of Team RWBY were shocked.

"How did she just do that!?" Weiss questions.

"Magic," I answer simply.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Weiss shouts at me. I respond with the mother of all deadpans.

"Between all the stuff I've shown you and you've experienced, _you_ don't believe in magic?" I ask incredulously, before Weiss could respond I go further. "Those talismans that you've learned about _aren't exactly_ science, you know?"

"Well, now I just feel stupid," Weiss comments simply.

"As you should," Blake tells her. "Now, focus on the fight again."

Doing as Blake commanded, Weiss and I returned to the fight. Well, she did. I was the one projecting the fight, so I always had a view of it, since it was being filtered through my head. The demon was currently laying into Yang, while pelting her with fireballs.

" **You're the weak link on your team, you know?** " Demon Yang tells her original. " **Little miss hothead can't be trusted to do anything. Your grades are terrible, you don't follow any plan given to you, and, on top of it all, you go ape-shit whenever someone messes with you. It's pathetic really.** "

"SHUT UP!" Yang screams, firing shot after shot from Ember Celica. She had fired so many shots that it had created a dust cloud that filled the surrounding area. Yang let down her guard slightly thinking she had taken care of her demon. That is, until another fireball shot out of the dust cloud and Yang had to _literally_ bend over backwards to dodge.

" **I guess we're getting serious now** ," the dust cloud cleared and Yang's jaw dropped slightly. As did the jaws of Team RWBY.

The demon had changed form drastically. She had gone from Yang's height of about 5'10" **(A/N: I'm guessing on that one)** to a startling twenty feet tall. She had also grown two extra pairs of arms, as well as two extra heads. One on each side of her original head. There was also a spade-tipped tail wipping around behind her.

"Damn it," I curse, the palm of my hand grinding into my forehead. "Of course, Yang's demon would end up being a damn Asura."

"A what?" Ruby asks, her eyes not leaving the projection.

"Asura's are war gods from a mythology back home," I explain to her. "There rather well known for destroying everything in their way."

"Oh," Ruby mutters simply.

Back to the fight, Yang was trying to dodge the various fists that were being thrown at her. Asura Yang was really taking the whole literal roast thing serious.

" **With all of these flaws that you have it's only a matter of time before Blake leaves you** ," everything just froze. " **Ruby will probably be the next to go, she's a prodigy after all. It has to be annoying to admit your related to such a colossal fuck up. And, of course, Weiss will follow Ruby's footsteps not a second later. Just like all the others, they'll leave you all alone.** "

"What does she mean by others, Ruby!?" Blake asked her leader. Ruby looked at Weiss' and I's questioning glances, then sighed and started to speak.

"Yang has been in relationships before, that should come as no surprise," Ruby told us, and we all nod in agreement. "But, she's never dumped anyone, they've always dumped her. When she found out about her mother leaving her, Yang developed serious abandonment issues. This made her kinda clingy with the people she went out with. That usually didn't end well and they would dump her, only fueling her abandonment issues. She may not show it, but internally she worries that any of us will leave her."

"God damn," I mutter, expressing the view of everyone else quite nicely.

"Blake," Ruby expression turned deadly serious as she regarded her teammate. "If you love her, I want you to promise me that you won't leave Yang."

"I promise, Ruby," Blake told her, the cat girl's expression also deadly serious. "I would never do something like that to her."

"Good," Ruby smiled slightly. The smile disappeared when she turned her attention back to the fight.

Yang had fallen to her knees and was holding her head between her hands. We could start hearing voices echo throughout the room. Her eyes were starting to tear, while her demon watched with sadistic glee. The voices kept shouting things like 'Worthless!' or 'Leave her behind!' over and over. Even _I_ cringed at hearing them. It looked like Yang was going to fail the trial, that is, until a very familiar voice spoke up among the chaos.

"I love you, Yang."

Just like that Yang froze once more, her tears stopped flowing as she heard the voice. Then, she actually looked up when another voice echoed.

"You're the best big sister ever!"

"Thank you for being my friend, Yang."

Memories. Memories of Yang's friends, memories of _us_. More and more of people's voice were starting to echo and I could recognize all of them. RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CARD, me, Qrow, Taiyang, even Summer. Yang looked stunned as she just stared into the distance, listening to all the , Yang started snickering, which turned into full blown laughing.

" **What's so funny, you worthless bitch!?** " The demon shouted at Yang, looking upset that it's mental torture hadn't had the desired effect.

"What's funny is, is that you're a part of me and yet you've forgotten one very important thing," Yang said while still lightly chuckling.

" **And what's that!?** " Asura Yang asked, leaning down low to be face to face with Yang.

All of a sudden, Yang whipped her head up and stared at the demon with blood red eyes shining with fury and rage.

"MY NAME IS YANG XIAO LONG AND I _BURN_!" With those words said, everything around Yang exploded into flame.

It was like Yang had turned into the embodiement of the sun itself. On top of her usual 'Super Saiyan' look, Yang's clothes had turned into what I thought looked like armor _made_ of fire. Seeing the change in attire, as well as the look of utter determination on her face there was only one thing I could say.

"It's over."

"RAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Yang's battle cry shook her mindscape as she pelted her demon with punch after punch. Each one seemed to burn the red flesh as soon as it made contact.

" **Damn YOU!** " The demon through out all of her fists in the hope for even one to actually hit Yang, but with the muttering of two words that hope was demolished.

"Nova Gatling," Yang was doing an impression of the Iado fighting style except with her fists instead of a sword, going from a calm state to an emotional one in less than a second.

After the multiple burning punches the demon looked more like swiss cheese than anything else. One of it's arms had been torn off and the others were either bruised or broken. The rest of her wasn't in the best shape either. The demon fell to her knees and adressed Yang in an oddly formal tone that lacked the demon's terrifying voice from before.

"So, you are strong enough to survive after all," the demon smiled lightly and closed her eyes. "Very well, then I shall give you my power. But, be warned, if you ever falter **I** _ **will**_ **take it back!** "

"I understand. . .Asuria," Yang nodded at her demon, to which she had named by herself.

"My own name, huh?" Asuria questioned, before smiling once more. "I like it."

Just like that, the projection stopped playing and Yang opened her eyes wide. Before Yang could even say anything she was tackle-hugged by her girlfriend. The cat faunus had the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You know, I will always love you, right Yang?" Blake inquired the blonde while she tightened her grip.

"Of course, kitten," Yang said softly, before gently kissing Blake.

We let them stay like that for a minute or two, before I cleared my throat to get their attention. They immediatly seperated with Blake blushing up a storm and Yang scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"How do you feel Yang?" I ask, trying to see if there were any changes to the blonde brawler.

"I feel. . . _amazing_ ," Yang told me with a wide smile. "Like all the stress and bad things throughout my life have been washed away! Plus, I can do _this_ now-"

Yang opened up her palm and most of the room watched in awe as a baseball-sized fireball formed above Yang's hand and hovered there before Yang clenched her hand and snuffed it. I noticed that her eyes went blood red when she did that, I have a sneaking suspicion that we'll only see Yang's red eyes when she uses her new powers now.

"Ooh, that's so _cool_!" Ruby exclaimed in complete awe of her older sister.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome!" Yang boasted with a grin. She looked towards the other three members of her team. "Who's next?"

"If it's fine with all of you, then I would like to go next," Weiss offered.

"All yours, ice queen," Yang teased playfully.

"I don't have a problem with it," Blake comments.

"Just be careful, Snowflake," Ruby took a rather bold step and frenched Weiss in front of all of us. I couldn't help myself and did a wolf whistle at the two. They seperated both of them blushing furiously and glaring playfully at me. I just shrugged off the glares and gestured to the middle of the room.

Weiss walked over to where I gestured and sat down in a way that her skirt wasn't being shown.

"You remember what I told Yang, yeah?" I ask, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Although, this was Weiss, someone who I've been secretly trying to test for autism. . .I get bored sometimes sue me! Anyway, I sincerly doubt that she would have forgotten anything of importance.

"Yes," Weiss confirmed. Nodding, I place the talisman on her forehead at the same time I put my PSI jack into her head.

Weiss' eyes closed and the projection started displaying on the wall. The other members of RWBY sat down to watch the screen, Ruby being the most focused on it.

Weiss had been transported to a large empty room. The same room that was shown during the 'White Trailer'.

"Of course, this would be where I'd end up," Weiss comments with a scowl. The heiress walks forward further into the room. Weiss looked surprised when at the very end of the room was. . .a throne.

On top of that throne was Weiss' demon. She looked a lot more like Weiss than Yang's demon had looked like Yang. The main differences between the two girls were that the demon Weiss had a streak of blue in her pony tail and, of course, sickly yellow eyes. Plus, there was the wardrope change, Weiss' demon was currently a ice blue kimono, oddly enough. She also held a fan that she held over her mouth.

" **My, my,** " the demon spoke in a tone that was just _dripping_ with overconfidence and pride. " **You've come to face me, peasant.** "

"Peasant!?" Wiess snarled at the demon, drawing Myrtenaster in the same motion.

" **Yes, peasant, that is what you are** ," the demon spoke coldly. " **I consider you a peasant because of your foolish insecurities. You fear that those around you will judge you based on the crimes of our father. You fear that you won't be able to right the wrongs caused by your family. And, the most pitiful of all, you fear that you'll lose those peasants you call your friends!** "

"Don't you _dare_ insult them, you frozen BITCH!" Weiss roared at her demon, completly enraged. "You can insult me, but I will not let you insult the people I care about!"

I could tell Weiss' words made her team feel warm inside. I know this, because I was also feeling all warm and fuzzy.

" **Fine, if you want admit how pathetic you are** _ **I'll show you!**_ " Just like Yang's demon had, Weiss' demon was changing. She grew an inch or two taller, that being the simplest of the transformation. The bigger changes would be the nine giant fox tails swaying angrily behind her, each one having white fur with a blue stripe, combined with the fox ears that were on top of her head.

"A fucking _kitsune!_ Are you kidding me!?" I questioned, almost wanting to pull my hair out.

"I assume that's bad?" Blake asks, slightly intriguied by the fox version of Weiss.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," I mutter, before returning my attention to the fight.

Weiss' demon moved the fan away from her mouth, briefly showing small fangs that poked from her lips, and waved it above her head. About a dozen icicles formed from her wave and a second later they were sent flying at the heiress.

Weiss, thankfully, managed to put up a glyph to block the ice shards. Using an acceleration glyph at her feet, Weiss dashed forward for a linear strike. The fox waved her fan again and a wall of ice appeared in front of Weiss.

The heiress brought her feet up and bounced off the wall, landing a few feet away from it. The wall sunk a moment later and behind it was demon Weiss holding what looked like a bazooka made of ice.

 _KA_ -BOOM!

Make that a bazooka made of ice that actually _shot out_ ice. As demonstrated when Weiss' demon pulled the trigger on the large weapon. Weiss quickly spun Myrtenaster's chamber and shot out a pillar of fire that melted the icy payload. The steam that engulfed the area shrouded Weiss' demon, that is, until said demon spoke two words.

"Burning Glacier."

Nine shots of blue flame emerged from the steam and were headed straight for Weiss. The heiress managed to block to shots with her glyphs, which immediatly froze and shattered upon impact. She then dodged four others, but the last three hit her. More specfically, hit her legs, and left arm. Small glaciers formed immediatly around Weiss' limbs and she was immobilized.

Weiss' demon strolled out of the dissapating steam and walked up to the immobilized Weiss. The demon looked about a second from an orgasm out of sadistic pleasure. Apparently, her demon had taken Weiss' old superiority complex and multiplied it by a factor of _Vegeta_.

" **I told you you were** _ **pathetic!**_ " Weiss' demon spat at her original. " **Those friends of yours are what hold you back. If they weren't around, you would be so much stronger than you are. Try again, when you're actually a challenge, peasant!** "

With that said, Weiss' demon formed an ice spear on her arm and prepared to thrust it forward towards Weiss' eye. All the members of RWBY were about to shout out in worry, even though it wouldn't have done any good.

Time seemed to slow as the spike drove ever closer to Weiss' right eye. A milimeter before it would have hit it's target, a new glyph formed in front of Weiss. The most noticeable thing about it being the four swords that were spinning in a circle in it. The demon looked shocked as a white armored arm holding a sword came from the glyph and blocked the attack. The summon then slashed at Weiss' demon making it retreat with a large backstep.

As soon as Weiss layed eyes on her creation, her eyes hardened with pure determination. With a flex of her right hand, the giant sword shattered the ice containing her body. When she was free, Weiss stomped towards her demon, while her summon started gaining more of it's body.

"I'm strong _because_ of my friends!" Weiss shouts at the fox, who was starting to look very afraid. "They give me more strength than anything else. Not my pride, not my family, and most certainly not being by myself! With them by my side, I know that I can face any enemie without hesitation, without fear!"

With her inspiring monologue over, Weiss waved her hand to order her suit of armor. Instead of making it attack the demon like I thought it would, Weiss actually had it envelop her. The armor encased Weiss, giving the heiress a rather badass look that, judging from Ruby's expression, was really hot.

"Let me show you what real power looks like!" Weiss shouts weilding both her rapier and her summon's claymore with both hands. It was an interesting fighting style to use and I was eager to see how well she could use it.

The answer to my previous question was _very_ well. Weiss was like an incarnation of death, stabbing with her rapier in the same motion as slashing with her claymore. I, honestly, couldn't figure out how she was so good at it.

A closer inspection of what was happening gave me my answer. While Weiss was in control of the armor, it still had some measure of sentience. In some form of symbiotic relationship, the two were striking at the same time without hindering one another. It was quite brilliant to be honest.

At the end of the devastating attack by Weiss, her demon was barely standing and bleeding from various cuts all over her body. Although, there were no strikes to the fox's ears or tails during, guess Weiss didn't want to go for the obvious weak spot. The heiress liked to fight fairly, I could somewhat respect that.

"Do you acknowledge my strength now?" Weiss asks her demon, Myrtenaster pointed at her throat. The demon, without a second thought, kneeled before the heiress with her head low.

"I do, Mistress Weiss," the fox demon spoke politely. Weiss didn't even skip a beat when hearing her name after the word 'mistress'. I'm guessing she had a lot of practice back at White Castle.

"You may rise, _Fylgja_ ," Weiss told her now-named demon.

"Thank you, Mistress Weiss," Fylgja told Weiss. "I shall serve you well."

Then, the transmission cut and just like before Weiss' eyes opened wide. She was immediatly tackle-hugged by Ruby who was squeeling about how badass she looked during the fight. Yang and Blake also gave their own two cents. An interesting change was the strip of blue in Weiss' hair, just like it had been on her demon. In a test of her new power, Weiss held out her arm palm facing the floor, then with the sound of ice cracking an exact replica of Myrtenaster appeared in her open hand.

"Interesting," Weiss noted, her smile very noticeable.

"Yeah, that'll be fun to fight against," I grin at the fights in my future, before shaking my head and getting back on track. "Anyway, who's next now?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, which it to say a lot. If your curious about the names, Fylgja is, from my understanding, a norse version of a familiar. I thought it sounded nice for Weiss' demon so I used it. Asuria is just my attempt at creating a female version of the name Asura. Honestly, it just popped into my head and I thought it had a nice ring to it.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next time for the season finale of A Game Worth Dying For's second volume and the second part of this chapter. See ya, OK is out!**


	33. Of the True Inner Self

**It's OK, Omega is here. So, I'm kinda pissed! Something glitched with my laptop and nothing I had written so far for this chapter got saved properly. It did not put me in the best of moods, but nevertheless, I finished this on time.**

 **Also, if you didn't know this is the last chapter for the second volume of A Game Worth Dying For. Don't expect another chapter for one month. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll go next," Blake declares, before looking back at her leader. "If that's alright with you, Ruby?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ruby smiled. I had to resist the urge to snicker. When Ruby had noticed the blue streak in Weiss' hair, she immediatly glomped the older girl and started stroking her like a cat. It made for an amusing image. Best part was that Weiss looked to be enjoying it immensely.

"Well, then," I take another talisman from my inventory and gesture to the spot on the ground that Weiss and Yang had already been. "Blake, if you please?"

Blake complied and sat down at the indicated spot. After confirming that she understood what was going to happen, I put the talisman on her forehead and the PSI jack into her temple. The projection set up soon after.

Blake had ended up in a large forest with trees everywhere. The main detail about these trees would be their blood red leaves. The cat faunus looked rattled as if she was reliving a bad memory.

"Of _course_ , she would end up there," I mutter with a groan, drawing the others attention to me.

"What's wrong with the Forest of Forever Falls?" Yang asks, worried about her girlfriend.

"That place is where Blake diffected from the White Fang," I answer with a dark look.

"Oh," was all Yang could say at the information.

Everyone turned back to my projection. Blake had just started walking around with her weapon drawn. From the look on her face, I could tell she was anxious about what her demon would say. Then, a disturbing voice resounded from the forest.

" **Looks like the coward has entered the hunt.** "

Blake spun around with Gambol Shroud's pistol, searching for a proper target. It was no use, though. The voice had echoed through the trees, there was no way to tell where the speaker was.

" **Try all you want,** _ **coward**_ **, but you won't find me.** "

"You call me a coward and yet, you won't show your face!" Blake shouts out, trying to draw out her demon.

Suddenly, a black blur shot out of one of the trees and grazed Blake. Her aura protected her, but it still dealt some damage. The speed had been incredible, even I couldn't keep up fully.

" **I'm not hiding out of fear,** " the demon's voice sounds out. " **I just happen to have a bad habit of** _ **playing with my food**_ **. I want you to be at your absolute** _ **worst**_ **, before I tear you to shreds!** "

A demonic cackle flooded the area, causing a majority of use to shiver. Blake tried shooting off some rounds at random, but none of them seemed to hit the preferred target.

" **Besides, I wouldn't call you a coward because of how you fight. No, I call you a coward because of** _ **how you live!**_ " The last part of that statement came out as an enraged snarl. " **You hide from everyone, because you're afraid of being treated differently. Yet, you believe to want to fight for equality! But, it's only obvious that you'd run from that, seeing as you run from** _ **everything**_ **!**

" **You ran from your friends, your** _ **pack!**_ **When they found out what was under that stupid bow! You ran when they tried to help you with your goals. You are nothing but a coward that keeps running and running for their entire pathetic life. That is why you will never be my Alpha. That is why I am going to kill you!** "

Another blur of black shot from one of the trees and once again, it grazed Blake's aura. I had a feeling Blake's demon was going for a 'death of a thousand cuts' approach. Brutal but, effective.

Blake barely moved when the blur had hit her. She was frozen stiff; her eyes starting to tear up.

"Damn," I grimace. I knew Blake by now, she wasn't likely to recover from this by herself. Her self-esteem when it comes to those issues was beyond low. Blake was most likely going to fail her first try, but it's not like she wouldn't be able to try it again.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked to who it belonged to and saw Yang. The blonde looked furious, but her eyes stayed their original lilac color, thus proving my earlier theory. Honestly, she looked even more terrifying without her eyes changing color.

"Cyan, I need to help her," I could tell she was serious for two reasons. One, becuase she used my full first name, and second, because this involved Blake in any way, shape, or form. "We both know that when she gets like this, she won't get out of it without help. Is there _any_ way that I can help?"

"There is _one_ way," I tell her. In my mind, I was snickering at the minor joke I was about to play. "If I connect a second Psionic jack into your head, you would be able to speak to Blake by using me as a conduit. But, I must warn you, it'll hurt like hell."

"For Blake, I would gladly take on any pain," Yang said with extreme determination.

"Great," I grin and insert the second jack into her skull. Yang shut her eyes out of anticipation, then she felt. . .nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see my devious grin.

"That didn't hurt at all," she told me in confusion.

"Yeah, there was no chance of pain whatsoever in you doing that," I explain while keeping my grin. "I justed wanted to see your determination."

"You're an asshole," she deadpans.

"I know, isn't it great!?" I smile widely. "Now, get your message to Blake. Maintaining all this Psionic energy is really annoying."

Yang closed her eyes and seemed to go in a trance. I looked back to the fight, where I flinched slightly. Blake's aura probably broke not that long ago, since she was bleeding from various cuts on her person. Well, it was either that or her demon had actually managed to shake her so badly that it momentarily messed with her aura. Anyway, you ever seen that seen in One Piece where Zoro had just taken all of Luffy's pain and suffering on top of his own, yeah, that's what Blake looked like at the moment.

" _BLAKE!_ " Yang's voice echoed like the voice of god.

"Y-Yang?" Blake's voice was hollow, making me feel bad for having her do this.

" _Don't listen to that bitch! You're not a coward, you are one of the strongest people I know. So, you've made some mistakes in the past, so what!?_ Everyone _makes mistakes and falls down in their life. What's important is that you get back up and start walking again! Don't let your past control, instead look forward to changing your future. And your first step towards doing that is TAKING THIS BITCH DOWN!_ "

Yang's words seemed to light a fire in Blake's belly. Her eyes went from lifeless and hollow to blazing with determination. Her wounds started to close up and a glow encased her body. Showing that my second theory was the right one.

I was very impressed with Yang's speech. Dare I say it Gurren Laggan worthy?

"Well-played," I tell Yang as she slips out of her trance.

"I've been watching all those shows you gave me," Yang tells me. "Incredibly awesome speechs seem to be a standard in those."

"Well, you're not wrong," I tell her. The two of us look back to the projection for Blake to issue her beatdown.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Blake made the cross sign with her fingers and an exact double appeared next to her. The trees started to cackle once more.

" **What are you trying to do!? Those things are worthless if you can't hit or see me!** "

"I'm going to take away the number of places you can hide," Blake says with an icy voice. With her left hand, Blake tore off her bow and threw it to the ground. With her ears free, Blake and her clone both got in identical stances, a stance I knew quite well.

"No way," I say in awe of the cat girl.

"GATSUUGA!" Blake roared in fury. She and her clone turned into two spinning drills of fangs and claws. They were completly tearing apart the landscape around them.

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You wanna know what the best part is?" I ask them, they all turned towards me. "I didn't teach her that."

Yang started roaring with laughter, while both Ruby and Weiss held grins on their faces. Going back to the projection, Blake had destroyed every tree in a fifty foot radius around herself. Her demon won't be able to pull off the hit-and-run tactics she had been doing before now.

" **Well, I guess I have to fight face-to-face now,** " the demon's voice came from the area in front of Blake.

Stepping out of the trees was Blake's demon. Already gone was the matching body that Yang and Weiss' demons had, this one was already in Battle Mode. She was the same height as Blake was, but she was covered from head to toe in inky blackness. The only change in color from the shadows would be that two pits of glowing yellow that made up her eyes. There was also a tail swaying behind here that was tipped with a large clawed hand.

" **Well then, coward, let's dance!** " The demon roared and charged Blake with her claws bared.

"I'm not a coward anymore!" Blake declares. She summoned up five more clones and charged her demon. I saw the clones surround the demon and started laughing, while also facepalming.

"You can _not_ be serious?" I laughed through my words. Blake showed that she _was_ serious with her next words.

"BEL! LA! DO! NA!" Each clone threw out an attack, while the last one kicked the demon into the sky. The real Blake was already there to deal a two-fisted hammer to her demon's skull. "BLAKE BARRAGE!"

"Oh my gods, that was so awesome and yet so stupid at the same time!" I roared with laughter.

Blake landed soon after with both her cleaver sheath and her katana in her hands. She went to swing down at the demon's form, but it's tail grabbed her cleaver before it could hit it's target.

" **I'm not down just yet!** " Blake's demon roared, no, I mean _literally_ roared. The sound was loud enough to hurt Team RWBY's ears and three of them weren't even there.

"Let's change that!" Blake shouts and slashing with her two weapons. The demon blocked again and then made to hit Blake with her claws. An afterimage took the hit for her, infuriating the cat-like demon. Noticing the rage, Blake slips into another _very_ familiar stance.

 _My god, I've turned Blake Belladona into an Otaku! Worst part is, is that I'm kinda proud of that._

"STARBURST STREAM!" Blake threw slash after slash, stab after stab. Her demon, even with the added use of her tail, couldn't even hope to block or dodge.

This time around, Blake's demon was down for the count. It's glowing yellow eyes were flickering and it looked like she could barely move.

" **Guess you're not a coward after all,** " the demon notes. " **I will gladly follow you, my Alpha.** "

"Thank you, Nekoma," Blake names her demon. The now-named Nekoma purrs and the projection cuts there.

We all look towards Blake for her to open her eyes and we were surprised, to say the least. Blake's change seemed to be one of the most drastic so far, seeing as she had a long black tail swaying around behind her. Plus, her nails looked sharper and her faunus ears seemed more pronounced from the way they were poking through her bow. The most surprising was when Blake opened her eyes, her pupils had turned into slits like cat-eyes.

Yang didn't seem to care and instantly jumped Blake and hugged her head to her large bust. Blake looked content and started snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth. Wasn't long before a low rumbling sound filled the room.

"Ahem," I clear my throat and the pair disengaged from each other. "With all the mushy shit out of the way, Blake, I think you're going to have some trouble hiding now."

I pull a mirror from my inventory and showed it to Blake. Blake wasn't upset, from the look of it, she thoroughly enjoyed her new appearance. With a clawed hand, she reached up and tore her bow from her head, letting her cat ears free.

"I'm not hiding anymore," Blake says with determination. "If it bothers anyone, then that's there problem."

"We've got your back no matter what you do, Blakey!" Yang cheered while giving Blake a one-armed hug.

"That goes without saying," Weiss cooly adds.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheers as loud as her sister. "Did you get a super power too!?"

Blake said nothing and simply raised her left arm. Instantly, the limb was coated in an inky darkness that resembled the arm of Blake's demon.

"Well, Ruby," I turn towards the red reaper. "You're the last one. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Ruby shouts with determination. The little leader wanted to prove herself and I was very willing to comply to her wishes.

"Assume the position," I jokingly quote. Ruby takes her seat in the middle of the floor and waits. I take my final talisman from my inventory and place it on her head, then slip in the PSI jack.

The projection started up, showing us where Ruby would be having her battle. A snowy cliffside surrounded by leafless trees. On the very edge of the grave side was a grave stone with Ruby's emblem on it.

 _This one will be interesting to say the least._

"Where is that?" Weiss asks, worried for her girlfriend's safety.

"That's the place where Summer was buried," Yang stated morosely. "She was Ruby and I's mother."

Weiss just got a sad look on her face and returned to the projection. Ruby had put her hood over her head and began walking through the trees. Ruby seemed to know where her demon was going to be, and so did I. Eventually, the little girl made it to the large clearing where she had fought the beowolves in the 'Red Trailer'.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a rather _small_ figure. She was wearing a copy of Ruby's cloak, except it was black instead of the usual red. The outfit was also Ruby's except for silver highlights instead of red. Add in the glowing yellow eyes and you have Ruby's demon.

What was odd was the fact that her demon was in the fetal position. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she was hugging her legs. The demon also had a mopey expression on her face that made me feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"Umm, hello?" Ruby asks out of confusion. Her demon looks up and speaks in a depressed sort of tone.

" **Oh, hi,** " the demon greets meekly.

 _She sounds like Crona. Why does she sound like Crona?_

"Are you my demon?" Ruby asks.

" **Yeah, I guess so,** " she answers, while hugging her legs tighter.

"What's with her?" Yang asks me with an eyebrow raised. "She's acting worse than Ruby did when she accidently blew up her prototype version of Cresent Rose."

"Well, it's only just a theory, but," I rub my chin in thought. "You guys have the book Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, right?" They answer my question with confirmations. "I think it's the same reason that Hyde is so small compared to Jekyll."

"So, since Ruby is the most innocent and kind hearted out of all of us, her demon is also the weakest out of all of us?" Blake guesses.

"That's my guess," I tell her.

"Interesting," Blake notes, before the two of us return to the projection.

"Aren't we supposed to have a fight combined with you trying to tear me down mentally?" Ruby asks.

" **Maybe. Can I ask you a question?** " Ruby nods in response. " **Why do you try and help people? They'll just die anyway and, in the big scheme of things, you're not really doing much. It just seems pointless to me.** "

"I help them because it's the right thing to do," Ruby says with determination. "It doesn't matter if I can't help everyone, it doesn't matter if I'm just prolonging the inevitable. What matters is that I show them there's still light in the world that can fight off the darkness. That's what being a huntress means. To be a beacon of light to drive away the darkness and lead people to a brighter future!"

"That's my baby sis!" Yang shouts with pride.

"Low INT, high WIS characters make the best speeches," I mutter.

" **I guess that means I'll have to test if your strong enough to do that,** " the demon stands up, seeming more scared than battle-ready.

Then, she changed into her combat form. Her black cloak enshrouded her, covering the demon in shadow except for the area near the face, where a bleach-white skull replaced her face. Ruby's demon reached out her left hand, which had also developed a skeletal appearance, and grabbed a scythe from out of thin air. The scythe was like the scythe of death itself, long wooden handle with a gleaming, curved blade that sent chills down your spine.

" **Fight me like Death itself is chasing you,** " the demon says in her Crona-like voice.

"Bring it!" Ruby shouts out while unfurling Cresent Rose.

Ruby shoots a shell from Cresent Rose and goes flying. The demon raised her weapon very slowly, then incredibly fast _right_ when Ruby was about to make contact. The two weapons clashed in explosion of sparks and the sound of metal clanging.

The battle went on for a couple of minutes, but it was clear that Ruby was winning. Ruby barely had a scratch on her, while her demon had taken multiple hits and scratches were showing on her body. Ruby looked like she was ready to end the fight.

"The legendary skill of the Scythe-Weilder," Ruby speaks calmly. Meanwhile, Cresent Rose's blade was growing in size while glowing with rainbow energy. With her skill prepped, Ruby charged her demon and then _swung!_ "GENIE HUNTER!"

Her demon was cleaved in half with incredible ease. Both her body and her weapon were split at about the chest level. Oddly enough, her demon was still capable of floating there and talking.

" **Guess I was the one who wasn't strong enough,** " the demon mutters, while pointing her skull-covered face towards the ground.

"Cheer up, Thayna!" Ruby tells her newly-named demon. "Things aren't so bad."

The incarnation of death looked upon her master and seemed to smile. Then, with her barely intact right arm, she touched Cresent Rose. There was a flash of light and the transmission cut.

We all immediatly looked towards Ruby, who just opened her eyes. Weiss hugged her girlfriend, while kissing her. Then, Yang patted her little sister on the back.

"How do you feel, Ruby?" Blake asks her leader, curious like the rest of us how she changed.

"I feel. . .the same," Ruby states in confusion. The red reaper looks towards me with an eyebrow raised. "Wasn't I supposed to get a super power or something?"

Before I could answer, Cresent Rose started to shine with a bright light. Ruby immediatly removed her weapon and held it in front of her. Cresent Rose shined even brighter and then changed form. When the light was gone, standing in front of all of us was. . .a girl?

More specifically, it looked a lot like Thayna when she was in human form. The slight difference would be that her hair was a lot longer than before with an added color of silver to the black and red. Then, there were her eyes, the two orbs were different _colors_. The left one was a metallic blue that bordered on Ruby's silver, and the right one was the same except that it looked like a crosshairs on top of the iris.

"YAY!" The girl cheered and hugged Ruby to her chest, confusing all of us. "I'm human now! It worked!"

"Thayna?" I ask, since Ruby was rather pre-occupied with trying to breathe.

"Noooooooo, not exactly!" She said in a sing-song voice. The girl released Ruby letting her gulp down some air. "I'm Cresent Rose!"

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY exclaimed, none louder than Ruby.

"Thayna gave me a human form, so that I could finally talk to Ruby for real!" Cresent Rose cheered happily. "She's also in here too. Come out and say hi, Thayna!"

Suddenly, the weapon-turned-human's demeanor changed drastically. Going from happy-go-lucky to nervous and self-conscious. We could tell that Thayna had been given control.

"I-I hope it's okay that I did this," Thayna said awkwardly. "We can still turn into a weapon if that's what your worried about!"

Before Ruby could respond, Thayna/Cresent Rose seemed to panic and shifted into their weapon form. Ruby quickly caught her weapon before it could hit the ground. We all just stared in silence at the weapon, before I finally spoke up.

"Well, you now have a weapon that has both _sentience_ as well as a split-personality," I tell the girl with incredulity in my voice. "Congratulations, Ruby."

"Umm, thanks?" Ruby awkwardly says.

"So, you've all managed to deal with your sins and confront your demons," I clap my hands together and then started pointing towards them in the order that they did the trial.

"Wrath," Yang.

"Pride," Weiss.

"Fear," Blake.

"And Death," Ruby.

"You've all grown extraordinarily strong due to this," I congratulate them. "But, I have to set some rules concerning your new abilities."

"What are they?" Blake asks me.

"Simple, don't tell anyone but outside of your group of friends and/or family how you got these powers," I tell them. "And, only use them when you think you're going to lose. No showing just for the sake of showing off, okay?"

"But, what about-?" Ruby trails off, gesturing towards her weapon.

"They can still assume human form," I reassure her. After that, they all agreed to my terms. "Now then. . ."

I let my electricity flow freely across my body and my grin turns ferocious.

"How about a friendly spar to test your new found powers!?"

Yang created a fireball, Weiss summoned an ice shard, Blake's hand got covered with darkness, and Ruby lifted Cresent Rose. I started laughing maniacly at the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Vacuo, not long after the Breach was stopped]**

A random dorm room in Vacuo's hunter academy was a certain team. There were currently three of them in the room and they were all relaxing comfortably. That is, until the door slammed open and a fourth person entered the room.

"Be quiet, you moron!" One of the teammmates yelled, the voice female in nature.

"Shut up!" The newly entered person shouts out of annoyance, this one was male. "I think you're going to want to see this, boss."

The unknown male hands a scroll to the last two occupants of the room. One was female and the other was male, and the two of them were sharing a bed.

"Ooh, what is it!?" The female exclaimed.

The male was a lot more calm and looked at what the scroll had to say.

 **[Nefarious plot stopped by Beacon students]**

There was a picture that showed six teenagers. Each in different colors red, white, black, yellow, and two blues. The male's eyes widened when he saw the person in blue, that surprise quickly turned into a grin.

"Why, hello. . .old friend."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Who could this be!? Yeah, I'm not telling just yet. Anyway, no, I was not high when I came up with the idea for Ruby's weapon.**

 **Also, I hope you don't mind the early update. I wasn't sure I had have Wi-Fi tomorrow, so I just uploaded today.**

 **As for the names, Nekoma is a shortened version of** _ **Nekomata**_ **which are Japanese cat demon. And Thayna is short for** _ **Thanatos**_ **, the Greek God of Death.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed! See you in a month, OK is out!**


	34. Round one, fight!

**It's OK, Omega is here. I'm back with the third volume of A Game Worth Dying For! I'm really sorry about my extended hiatus. My school year was just ending, so I didn't have a lot of time to work on my writing. I sincerly hope that the wait was worth it.**

 **Oh, and in regards to the RWBY volume 4 soundtrack. . .THE SHIP HAS SAILED! BUMBLEBEE IS CONFIRMED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The time to act draws ever closer._

 _ **Don't start with that medievil cloak-and-dagger bullshit with me, Cy.**_

 _Fine, buzzkill._

 _ **Please, you enjoy the banter. We're a cromazone from the same person after all.**_

 _Fair point, my scaly companion, fair point._

I was currently eating lunch with my team on the day before the tournament. Exchanging banter with my team, while conversing with my familiar telepathically. I was also, much to the confusion of everyone in the cafeteria, in my female form. Felt good to be a girl every once in a while.

My team and I were prepped mentally and physically. I had already gone over practically all the different scenarios for the upcoming battles, not the tournament ones, but more of the ones that came afterwards. A giant shit storm was coming and we all needed to be prepared.

I was broken from my musings by Team RWBY, or at least, part of Team RWBY. Ruby had gone back to Patch to visit her mother's grave before the first match tomorrow. I was very pleased with the team of teenagers, their demon training had gone over _very_ well, and I was excited to see how they used it in the tournament.

Blake's desicion to leave off her bow was rather well recieved. No one said anything and the one's who probably had a problem with it were _convinced_ to keep quiet. Although, a lot of people were curious about her extra features, which was understandable, it was an odd thing even among Faunus.

Cresent Rose/Thayna were also pretty well recieved. There had been a lot of head-turning when two Ruby's walked into the same room. The sentient weapon got along with pretty much everyone. Cresent Rose was a bit more outgoing and confident than her creator was. Thayna, on the other hand, tended to stick to someone like a shadow, never leaving them.

As for Weiss and Yang, their changes weren't brought up very much. Weiss got some compliments for her slight change in hair color, but no one's noticed the change in Yang as of yet.

"'Sup Cy!" Yang greets enthusiastically. The black and white members of the team also gave their greetings. Followed by my team doing the same. "Why are you a chick at the moment?"

"Eh, felt like it," I tell her with my higher than usual voice. "Velvet's swinging around soon and she gets possessive of me when I look like this. I find it incredibly adorable."

Yang snickers at my reasoning, while the two level-headed members rolled their eyes. We ate in silence for a little bit, until I spoke up.

"So, you girls ready for the tournament?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang exclaims, while fist-pumping. "We're gonna own this thing!"

"While I am confident in our skills, do you forget we'll be fighting against _Cyan_ and supposedly someone just like him?" Weiss asks incredulously, thoroughly deflating the boisterous blonde.

"Didja have to bring that up?" Yang questions with a touch of melancholy.

"There, there," Blake says in monotone, while patting her girlfriend on the back.

"If it makes you feel better, you have a practically gurrenteed third place win!" I say with a grin.

" _Practically?_ " Blake narrowes her eyes slightly. Her tail also started waving around behind her.

"Between you and JNPR," I answer honestly. Blake gave me the point and stopped her glaring. At that time, I heard a squeel.

"Cyan!" I felt someone latch on to me at high speeds not long after hearing that. I looked down and saw Velvet with her arms wrapped around my waist. I already knew it'd be her for a couple reasons. One, she would be the only to have done something like this. Two, I recognized her voice. Three, she was using the female pronunciation of my name, which sounded like 'She-an'.

It's not meant to be a pun. Just a nod to the only other anime I've heard that name in.

"Hey Velvs," I greet with a grin and kiss her between her rabbit ears. Velvet giggled and sat up next to me, while still keeping one of her arms around my waist.

"Hey Cy, can I ask you a question?" Yang asks.

"Go for it," I tell her in response.

"When you're in that form does _that_ happen to you?" Yang asks with a grin.

"U-um, w-well. . ," Yang burst out laughing at my stuttering as well as the blush that I was sure was on my face. "Let's just say that I learned not to stay in this form for a long amount of time."

Alice, Raina, and Dante were also snickering beside me. A playful glare from me stopped that though. Yang was engaging in an all out howl of laughter, meanwhile Blake and Weiss were facepalming at the same time.

"So, when's Ruby getting back?" I ask the other team, trying to get past the embarrassment.

"Should be in about an hour or two," Yang answers. "She always visits home around this time of year. You should have seen his face, when Ruby introduced him to Thayna and Cresent Rose!"

"Well, I'll say this," my face splits into an ear-to-ear grin. "This is going to be _fun_!"

* * *

The next day, I was with my team in the stands of the Amity Coliseum watching the match between Team RWBY and Team ABRN. While Oobleck and Port were explaining the rules of the tournament, I was watching with a wide grin at the fight below.

Each team member was seperated into four different fights. Ruby and Boline. Weiss and Nadir. Blake and Reese. Yang and Arslan. Usually, their would have been a lot more team-ups to help each other for the Mistrali team, but RWBY wasn't letting it happen.

Even though they were all seperate, they were complelty in sync. Managing to keep all the members of the opposing team seperate from each other, so that they couldn't bail each other out. A brilliant strategy that I admit I influenced.

Reese was being nearly overrun by Blake's shadow clones. The cat faunus wasn't letting up in the slightest, becoming a practical whirlwind of blades and attacks. They continued that litttle song and dance for a while, until Blake set up her finisher. Managing to seperate Reese from her weapon, Blake summoned five clones and had them surround the green-haired girl. They instantly started throwing out hits while shouting out the attack name.

"BE! LA! DO! NA!" The fifth clone acted as a spring board, sending the real Blake high into the air. As Reese looked in slight shock, trying to process the beatdown she had just been served, Blake gave a cat-like grin and winked. "BLAKE BARRAGE!"

The skate boarder hit the ground and cracked the icy floor with the force of her impact. Up in the commentators booth, Port was already speaking about it.

"Ooh, Reese Chloris has been knocked out due to aura level!" Port announced. "She may also be literally knocked out."

"OH, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck comments.

On the other side of the field was Arslan and Yang's fight. Powerhouse versus power house was always a entertaining match-up. Although, Yang's Kokyushin Karate training, plus her new found serenity and control while fighting was making a rather difficult match for the lion-themed huntress-in-training.

Arslan was still keeping Yang on her toes with that rope dart of hers. She was proficient enough with it that she could redirect Yang's blows ever so slightly, making it far easier to dodge. That meant shit though, when Yang deactivated her gauntlets.

"Kokyushin Karate," Yang spoke with an icy calm that seemed to slightly unnerve Arslan. Probably since she had been dealing with the happy-go-punchy version of Yang until that point. With less than a foot between them, the blonde berserker struck. "Fist of the Black Turtle."

Arslan's body seemed to _fold around_ Yang's fist. The air was probably ripped from her lungs and I could see her shocked expression bordering on pain. The next moment Arslan was sent flying through the air, all the way to the barrier seperating the battlefield and the stands, where she hit with a crash.

"Heh heh heh," I snicker lightly at the sound she made, while Oobleck and Port announced her elimination. "It's the small stuff that satisfies my sadistic tendencies."

"I'm glad," Dante rumbled from my left. "If they didn't all the people you fought would be in pieces."

"Oh, I'd do much more than split them into pieces," I nearly go into a insane cackle, before I remember I was in public. I settled on a dark chuckle at the slightly disturbed face of my sharky teammate.

Back to the match, Ruby was laying into Boline with Cresent Rose. Never letting up for a second. The staff weilder smirked when his teammate managed to fire some rounds off in Ruby's direction, but that smirk turned to shock, as Ruby dodged all the bullets. Without looking or seeming to notice any of them.

This was due to an interesting ability I found out while training Ruby. Apparently, Cresent Rose gets a practical 360 degree view of her surroundings even in weapon form. On top of that, Thayna can telepathically speak to Ruby whenever she wants. Combine these and you get, what is essentially, a Ruby-specific Byakugan.

Nearby, Weiss was giving Nadir absolute _hell!_ Well, in the sense of hell freezing over. Both combatants were in the ice half of the arena, which unknown to the Haven student, was a very bad place to be. Weiss' cryokinesis has been shown to control not only the ice she produces, but also all existing ice as well. She wasn't broadcasting it, but she was using it to mess with Nadir. Mainly through tripping him and making her ice attacks from Myrtenaster reach farther.

Both girls finished off their fights at the same time. Ruby with a sniper-boosted swing from Cresent Rose sending Bolin flying, and Weiss using her glyphs to throw an giant, icy fist at Nadir.

"And that's the match!" Port announced to the crowd. "Team RWBY is victorious!"

I could see Team RWBY cheering from where I was sitting and grinned. Standing from my seat, I look at my teammates.

"Come on," I tell them. "Let's go meet them in the courtyard for something to eat."

"YAY! FOOD!" Both Alice and Raina cheered happily, while Dante just nodded.

We exited the arena pretty quickly and made our way to the fairgrounds where all the food was. It didn't take long to find Team RWBY, especially with the incredibly loud growling that Blake's stomach was making.

"Jeez, Blake," I commented as my team and I walked up to the girls. "You just not eat your last couple meals."

A playful middle finger in my direction was my answer, causing Alice and Yang to snicker.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here," Weiss states, before deadpanning at the fairgrounds. "Oh, wait."

"It's okay, Weiss," Ruby tells her girlfriend, while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I forget about the fairgrounds too."

"I was being facetious," Weiss deadpans.

"Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you just say so!?" Ruby exclaims, while throwing her arms into the air.

"You're lucky you're cute," Weiss shakes her head slightly. Then blushes as Ruby kisses her. "Ruby!"

The red reaper just grins in response. Weiss just shakes her head at her girlfriend, then Yang starts to speak.

"C'mon, I know just the place," Yang waves her hand in a symbol to follow her.

At that moment, two things happened. One was that Weiss' phone started ringing with the called ID of 'Father', which Weiss immediatly hung up on. And Emerald Strusai was about to grab Ruby's wallet from her combat skirt. As soon as she did though, Alice managed to steal everything on her _plus_ the wallet. She did this using my 'BOOST' skill, along with my Psionic abilities. I'm pretty sure that most people forget that we have the exact same skills, we just use different ones most of the time.

"Ooh Weiss, please tell me you took my recommendation seriously!?" I was slightly giddy at the thought.

"What recomendation?" Ruby asked with a confused expression. Weiss didn't say anything and instead played her voicemail message.

'This is Weiss Schnee, please leave a message. Unless you're my father, in which case, you can kindly FUCK OFF!'

Yang burst out laughing at the message, while Blake had a very large smirk on her face. Ruby looked proud of her girlfriend and was hugging her with all her might.

"Oh, I am such a bad influence on you all," I tell them through my own laughter. I then looked towards Emerald who was right behind us. "FYI, if you wanted to talk you could have just asked. No need to try, and fail, to pickpocket my friend."

"Here's your wallet, Ruby," Alice gave her back the red leather wallet, while Emerald was looking shocked and just the tiniest bit pissed. Alice then reached into her inventory and brought out all the things she had taken from Emerald, which included her weapons, some ammo, her own wallet, and. . .a pair of green lace panties. "Here are your things."

 _Did you just-?_

 _ **Pull a Akatsuki Osawa? Yes, yes I did.**_

"I-how!? Wha-!?" Emerald decided to just give up and take away all her things with a blush on her face. Emerald then retreated with Mercury following behind her.

"So, those are the fire bitch's minions?" Yang asks in a quiet voice. I had let them watch the second volume of the show so they knew about Cinder and her cronies.

"Yeah, that's them," I confirm, before I adopt a thoughtful pose. "Hopefully, I'll get to turn them to our side before this is all over."

"Why would you want to do that?" Weiss questions.

"Why have enemies when you can have friends," I shrug in reply. "Plus, if I'm right Cinder has been manipulating them a lot. I'm at least giving them a second chance."

"And if they waste it?" Blake asks me, seeming to already know the answer.

"Then, they get no mercy from me," I confirm with a dangerous tone in my voice. Noting the somber mood that has taken over our surroundings, I smile brightly. "Now come on, if we wait any longer Alice will probably eat one of us."

"I'd pick Dante, he has the most meat," Alice answers with a nonchalant tone. Even _I_ stared at her with a slightly distrubed look. Dante stepped _far_ away from the dragon girl. "What?"

"Let's. . .let's just get something to eat," I mutter with my palm dug into my forehead.

We made our way to the noodle stand run by the old man, who seems to be _everywhere!_ Alice and I have been trying to see if he has a duplication semblance for weeks. Anyway, each member of Team RWBY gave their orders, including Blake who looked like she was about to screw her lunch.

"Got anything with cheese?" Seconds later, I got a bowl full of noodles with delicious-looking, gooey cheese on top of them. I immediatly start drooling. "Awesome!"

"I'll take a large order of the usual," Alice requested with a grin.

"Same!" Raina cheerfully replied. Both of the girls got their meals not long after.

"And I'll have what she's having," Dante pointed towards Blake, who's tail was almost waving fast enough for her to achieve lift off.

Weiss was about to pull out her card, but I stopped her.

"Let me get it, Weiss," I tell her, taking out the required Lien from my inventory. "Your father just declined your card anyway."

"Of course, he did," Weiss cursed softly.

"It'll be alright, Weiss," Ruby comforts her girlfriend.

"As long as you're here, I know it will be," the heiress smiles brightly.

"Awww," Yang, Alice, Raina, and I all cooed.

"SHUT IT!" Weiss shouted at as, albeit playfully.

"Hey guys," we turned our attention over to Jaune and Team JNPR as they approached the noodle stand. "Mind if we join you?"

"The more the merrier," I say with a grin. The others all agreed as well.

About ten or so minutes later, we had all finished our respective bowls. We all had rather satisified expressions on afterwards with the exceptions of Weiss, Jaune, and Ren.

"How can you all eat so much?" Weiss moans, while looking at everyone else, more specifically Alice and Raina.

"We burn a lot of calories," Alice answers.

"Funny thing is, The Game completly negates the need for food and water to survive," I mention to the group.

"Seriously!?" Yang exclaims.

"Yeah, Alice is just influenced by her dragon instincts to eat a lot," I answer. My familiar eats her body weight in food every day, and that's her body weight in _dragon_ form.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asks, directing the question at both JNPR and my team.

"Of course!" Nora exclaims. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me and can fly-"

 _Huh, I completly forgot we gave her that helmet._

 _ **Same here.**_

"And our fearless leader is a knight in _literal_ shining armor! We've trained all year, our weapons are _awesome_ , Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and Jaune's been coming up with tons of strategies for us to use in the tournament!" Jaune looks very proud at his teammates words, while I was withholding laughter at the thought of what was coming next. "The worst that can happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing were failures. Our friends will slowly abandon us to perserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to. We'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

I was honestly curious as to how she managed to slowly turn grey during her rant. While Raina was looking slightly embarassed.

"Is that what I look like?"

"No," I tell her, much to her relief, until I finished my sentence. "You're usually a lot more quiet, like Thayna is. . .Wait a minute, where _is_ Thayna?"

"She and Cresent are trying to bankrupt the prize booths," Ruby answers nonchalantly.

 _She's a Sniper Rifle turned human. . .those poor, poor prize booth attendants._

"Don't fret," Pyrrha tried to boost her teammates spirit. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, . . .murderers."

 _She's says that and yet, how often did Team JNPR actually interact with the stuff RWBY did?_

 _ **Literally never before now.**_

 _Maybe it was something off camera?_

 _ **Who knows?**_

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Yang tells them. "We've all faced worse before."

"Let's see," Blake starts counting off her fingers. "Grimmm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath. . ."

"And let's not forget the incarnation of nightmares everywhere," I start counting off my own fingers. "A evil version of Santa Claus, The Kraken, The King of Minotaurs, The King of Heroes, what was essentially a _god_ , and more giant monsters than I can count."

"And that's all while we were still in training!" Ruby squeels. "Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

"Especially if we keep hanging around Cyan," Weiss smirks, to which I chuckle.

At that point, the voices of Port and Oobleck rang out, asking JNPR to come to the arena.

"Well," Pyrrha starts. "it looks like this is it."

"Go get 'em!" Ruby cheers them on.

While JNPR was heading towards the arena, RWBY and CARD were heading for the stands. Thayna/Cresent Rose told met up with us with her arms full of various prizes. She waved us on and said to go without her while she put all her new things in their dorm room.

"So, are you guys ready?" Yang asks while we walked.

"Of course," I confirm with a grin. "We're prepared in every way, shape, and form."

"Except when it comes to the second gamer," Alice interjects. "Who we have no knowledge of what-so-fucking-ever."

"Well. . .other than that, we are prepared," I tell them.

"You're going to need when you go up against us in the tournament!" Yang boasts with a grin. "So, don't hold back!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Yang," I say back with my own large grin. "Now then, let's go enjoy the show."

* * *

 **Eesh, this was somewhat short compared to my last couple chapters. Well, hopefully you've recognized my pattern at this point and know that my word count will pick up soon and fast. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time, OK it out!**


	35. Round One Complete

**It's OK, Omega is here. With the next chapter of A Game Worth Dying For. . .You know, I really wish I had come up with a name that sounded good abreviated, like Twin Heroes of Remnant by Swift56. THOR is an awesome abreviation, AGWDF is not. Eh, at least it sounds good when you don't abreviate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Team JNPR of Beacon," Port announces over the roaring crowd. The four teens were looking ready for the coming battle. Jaune's armor was covering his body, Nora's helmet was on her head, Pyrrha had her coins in a pouch at her waist, and Ren's palms were glowing with energy. "Versus Team BRNZ of Shade!"

I didn't have much to say about the Shade team. I like the Roy's saw gauntlets and May was kinda cute, but other than that, meh. I watched as the setting for the fight was set, a forest on one side and a mountain range on the other.

"3! . . 2! . . 1!" Both teams tensed as Port counted down. "BEGIN!"

The three male members of BRNZ charged JNPR, while May backed into the forest for a sniper perch. The two teams exchanged blows for a little while, until May started shooting from the trees.

Jaune saw where May was shooting from and seemed to come to a decision.

"Ren, Nora!" The green and pink teammates looked towards their leader. "Ragnarok!"

"You got it!" Nora grinned while flying straight up into the sky, meanwhile Ren put away his weapons and was getting into a Gentle Fist stance.

When Nora had gone as high as she could she stopped flying and used her hammer to speed up her descent with an explosion. Ren lined up his shot with where the sniper fire was coming from and _right_ before Nora landed, his palms hit Nora's feet and sent her flying towards the trees.

"SMASH!" Using her grenades to increase the damage, Nora crashed into the trees and made the area _explode_.

 _We didn't give her One For All, right?_

 _ **No, but she may have found Boku no Hero Academia in our library.**_

 _Is it bad that I forget that Nora could actually read a book?_

 _ **You really wouldn't guess she would have the patience for it, would you?**_

 _No, no I would not._

Back to the fight, May was sent flying from her perch and out of the arena entirely.

"Ooh, May Zedong has just been launched out of the arena!" Oobleck announced to the crowd.

"Yes, a _superb_ knockout from one of my favorite students!" Port exclaimed.

Looking somewhat pissed that their sniper had been taken out so early, Brawns, Roy, and Nolan re-started their attack. Jaune was already preparing his next move. With Nora recovering from her impact and Ren exhausting most of his energy with launching her, Jaune called out his next move.

"Pyrrha! Gyro Slash!" Jaune activates his spike defense mode turning the blonde knight into a metal pufferfish, then he starts to spin in a circle incredibly fast. I saw Pyrrha's hands glow black and then Jaune spun even faster.

 _Combining the Hurricane Slash and his Defense Mode Alpha with Pyrrha's semblance to be even faster and deadlier than with just the regular technique, very intersting._

The whirlwind of steel that Jaune had become was completly destroying the remaining members of Team BRNZ. By the time Jaune stopped his rotation, all of their aura's were done by at least 70%. With Jaune recovering from his spinning, Pyrrha decided to finish them off.

"Railgun Tri," taking out three coins from the pouch on her side, Pyrrha launched them at her opponents. Caught by surprise, they weren't able to dodge or block the coins and were knocked out.

"And that's the match!" Oobleck announces.

"Team JNPR advances to the next round!" Port exclaims loudly.

All the members of JNPR, after they regrouped, cheered loudly at their win. Except for Ren, who was merely smiling widely, although that is cheering loudly for him.

"Do you think they revealed their hand too early?" Weiss asks the group.

"Nah," Ruby tells her. "Even without all the training we've done with Cyan for this tournament, they would have won. They just did it a lot faster this way."

"Damn the consequences and wreak havoc," I grin feraly. "I approve whole-heartedly!"

"Aren't you guys next up?" Yang asks us.

"Yep, we're going against Sun's team," Alice answers with her own feral grin, although. . .that may just be her normal grin.

"Neptune's screwed isn't he?" Weiss deadpans.

"Oh, most certainly!" I cackle villainously.

With that, my team left the stands to get ready for our fight. We walked to the locker rooms and waited to be called out. Dante was sharpening his sword with his sheath. Raina was juggling balls of water, purely out of boredom. Alice and I were exchanging banter.

"So, you gonna use the thing?" Alice asks with a grin.

"I think so," I put my hand to my chin in thought. "It would be appropriate to use it against Sun with what it's origins are. I would save it for Bitch Cinder's team, but at the moment I have no idea if we're even going to face off."

It was at that point that I heard Port ask for the two teams to enter the arena. We exited the area somewhat slowly, I wanted to make an entrance and avoid the screeching of SSSN's fangirls. Just before we exited to the arena, Alice and I used our 'Shadow Step' skill to hit the floor in a big way.

"What is up, party people!?" I shout to the crowd as the darkness dispersed from our arrival.

"Entering the field is Team CARD of Beacon," Port announced. "Led by the incredibly powerful, and questionably sane, Cyan Matu-"

"F! It's Cyan F. Matu, goddammit!" I shouted at the announcers box. No one seems to learn around here, or they do and just want to piss me off. Which is understandable, not very smart, but understandable.

"One of the best and brightest at Beacon Academy," Port says, compeltly ignoring me. "I taught him everything he knows."

"THE FUCK YOU DID!" I was ready to attack Port instead of Team SSSN, but Alice grabbed me before I could.

"You can kill him later, now it's time to fight," Alice tells me with a scolding tone.

"Fine, fine," I mutter with annoyance.

"Alright girls," Neptune says with a flirting tone directed in Alice and Raina's direction. "Hands _above_ the waist.

"Forgive him f-" Sun starts, before he just gives up. "Yeah, he's dumb."

"Oh, I am going to _enjoy_ this!" Raina says threateningly.

With that, the randomizer for the field started whirring. As it did, I went over the plan with my team.

"I got Sun," I tell them, while keeping my eyes facing forward. "Raina, you're on Neptune, you know what to do. Alice, Dante, your pick."

"I want the green one," Dante growled lightly.

"Fine, pirate boy's mine then," Alice shrugged with a smile. She had already entered her combat mode and her tail was swinging around happily.

The randomizer for our side stopped on a picture of a snowy mountainside. From the ground came out a bunch of small mountains topped with a various amounts of snowfall.

"Oh goddamit," Alice cursed. As a dragon, she was cold-blooded and as such _really_ didn't like the cold.

The randomizer for Sun's side stopped next, ending on a picture of a jungle. From there side sprouted a ton of trees that looked like they belonged in the rainforest. A mist started seeping from the treeline, making Neptune look uneasy.

"Dude, how do you bathe if you are _this_ terrified of water?" It was a serious question, one that would go unanswered as Oobleck immediatly started the match.

"3, 2, 1, begin!"

Not wasting another moment, I equip my Izanagi armor. Few people, other than those who already knew about it, seemed to recognize the armor, but those who did were shocked. Cinder and her team though were absolutely _pissed_ , except for the disguised Neo, who was grinning in my direction. Power and energy rolled off my body in waves, making Team SSSN pause in their attack. As more and more power gather, I began to chant.

" _Thou art I, and I am thou. . .From the sea of thy soul, I come. . .From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path. . .I am the original god. . .Izangi no OKAMI!_ "

A burst of energy erupted my body as I fufilled the requirements of my armor equip. Once the energy faded, I was dressed in a new set of armor. White with gold accents combined with a kendo-like mask, while I held a large white spear with a golden ring in the middle of it's handle. As my previous chant had said, I was Izanagi no Okami.

This had been my gift from Izanagi. An extreme upgrade to my original Izanagi armor, only bad part was the requirments for weaing it. The first was to say that entire speech before I could wear it. I also needed to be extremely close with twelve different people, which I already was so a plus there. Finally, I needed to be at least Lvl.91, which I had hit just before the tournament started.

But, the requirements were definetly worth the use. The armor was practically indestructable. It boosted my lightning-based attacks by 200%, 250 if used in conjunction with my spear. Plus, it gave me the power of flight.

"Let's get this party started, eh?" My voice was electrified like it usually was when I went out as Izanagi. With that my team split into their various fights for the time being.

 **[Raina POV, 1st Person]**

I won't lie and say I wasn't excited. The roaring crowd and the promise of a good fight was very thrilling. The only thing that was ruining it was my opponent. We were currently in the middle platform of the arena, close to the mountains rather than the rainforest and Net Ploon, or whatever his name was I personally just call him what Cyan does, was trying to flirt with me.

"Hey baby," Blueberry Boy tried to act flirty. "How about we go and do something after this? I'm sure you could use some comfort after you lose."

I could feel my eye twitching. I'm not so stupid to know that my choice of clothing would attract people's eye. I usually hope for the much smoother, pretty girls, but I know that guys were more likely to stare. But _this_ one, this one was just, in my leader's words 'too fucking annoying'.

"You're going to be the one who needs comfort, Blueberry!" I snarl at him. "Plus, I'm gay."

"Oh come on, you too!?" He complained, but to which part I was unsure.

"Water Dragon," it brought me a certain sense of joy to see the look of absolute _terror_ on his face. "ROOOOOAAAARRR!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Blueberry's girlish scream as he flew out of the arena, made my ears ring.

"Neptune Vasillas has been launched out of the arena!" Port announces to the crowd.

"Pathetic," I mutter as I just sit down and wait for the other's matches to end.

 **[Dante POV, 1st Person]**

My blade clashes with that of the green-haired swordsman in front of me. He was strong, that strength was making my blood boil. I could tell that my eyes unnerved him; I couldn't blame him on that front. Most people were wary of my eyes when I'm _not_ fighting, when I am and there completly black made it even more so.

"You are strong," I growl out.

"As are you," the green one told me as we exchanged blows once more.

 _What was his name again? Barely? No. Wheat? No. Sage! That's it._

"Allow me to honor that strength by kicking it up a notch," I grin as I activate my semblance.

Sage drops to his knees out of surprise as an unseen force pushed down on him. The surrounding plants of the rainforest were lying flat against the ground and the mist had also fallen in a small area around us.

"What's this?" Port exclaims. "It seems Sage of Haven has fallen to his knees!"

"I can only assume that it is due to the semblance of Mr. Hikisu," Oobleck says in response.

"My semblance is pressure," I explain to both my opponent and the one's listening to the fight. "More specifically _water_ pressure. Reminds me of home, to be honest, it's comforting. You, on the other hand, must hate this. You can barely move without extreme effot, while I can move just fine."

It wasn't like my semblance didn't affect me. It's just that with a home town on the bottom of the ocean, you can deal with pressure pretty easily. The misty air of the rainforest also aided in making it feel like home.

It was a true testament to the strength of my opponent that he stood back up with his blade at the ready.

"This all you got, scale face!" Sage shouts in a challenge, one that I am all too happy to except.

"Not in the slightest," I grin as we re-engage our fight.

We continue to clash with our blades, sparks flying everywhere. Despite my physique, I was a speed fighter rather than a power one. Sage, on the other hand, _was_ a power fighter and where as I could hit him more often, he hit _harder_ than I did most of the time.

All of a sudden, an extremely _irritating_ signal went off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Neptune Vasillas has been launched out of the arena!"

The blueberry was sent out of the arena by a large burst of water. While Sage took it as a sign to facepalm, I took it as a sign to finish the match.

"It was a good match while it lasted, my friend," before he could respond, I increased the pressure ten-fold. Sage was completly frozen as I charged one of my stronger attacks. "Fishman Kenpo: Leviathan!"

With a burst of speed I slashed and immediatly resheathed my blade. The green-haired swordsman falls to the floor as soon as the click of my blade hitting the scabbard sounded out. With my opponent defeated, I turned off my semblance.

"Sage has been eliminated!" Oobleck announces.

"4-on-2, not good odds for Team SSSN!" Port shouts to the crowd.

"Like we would ever consider teaming up on a single person," I mutter with annoyance. "That is a tactic to be reserved for the likes of monsters, not humans."

 **[Alice POV, 1st Person]**

"Okay, I have to ask. . . _Why_ do you have the coat?" I was trying to distract myself from the cold by satisfying my curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asks, while stopping his attack for the moment.

"It just doesn't make sense to me," I tell him. "You just hang the thing on your shoulder. You don't even put it on, you just _hang it_ there. I don't think you could even walk without it falling off, let alone fight. So why exactly do you have it?"

"It looks cool?" He asks, not seeming to believe his own answer.

"It's a pirates coat, of _course_ , it looks cool," I roll my eyes at the response. "I'm just saying that your placement of it is ridiculous. It would even be effective in a combat situation if you actually wore it, the amount of things you could hind in the sleeves of it would be a definite help."

"Hmmm," Scarlet seems to consider my opinion for a couple seconds before he spoke again. "I'll consider it. Do you think I should get a hat too?"

"If you had shorter hair, then yes, that would be a nice addition," I nod as I spoke. "But, it doesn't really work if you want to keep the ponytail thing you have going."

"Fair enough," he tells with a small sigh. For a few seconds, all was quiet, until my ears started ringing from a very girly screech.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Neptune Vasillas has been launched out of the arena!"

Both Scarlet and I watched as Neptune was flung out of the arena by a large pillar of water.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to be fighting," I note nonchalantly.

"Right," he states.

We went back to quiet for about three seconds, then we both attacked at the same time. I sent out a burst of fire that Scarlet ducked under, while the pirate slashed at me with his cutlass that I blocked with my scaled forearm.

We seperate and I sent out two more pillars of flame at Scarlet. I'll give the boy band pirate this, he can certainly dodge a punch. . .or, in this case, large bursts of death.

He shoots two bullets from his pistol, both of which I deflected with my scaled palm. Seeming to change his strategy, Scarlet detaches the handle from his pistol and throws it. The handle looped around my leg tight. Scarlet grins for a second, before seeing my own grin.

With a burst of flame from the heel that was currently wrapped up. I spun around in the air wrapping more and more of my leg in wire, before the cord ran out and Scarlet's gun was yanked out his hands. Taking advantage of his shock from being disarmed, I jumped into the air and start throwing out flame-propelled punches.

"Machine Gun BLOWS!" My punches blurred together due to how fast I was throwing them. With one final punch, Scarlet was out and sent flying.

"Scarlet has been eliminated as well!" Oobleck announces to the crowd. "Now it is just Sun Wukong against the enitrety of Team CARD."

"Huh, guess Dante won his fight and I didn't notice," I note nonchalantly. "Well, it's all you, _Onii-chan_. Take us home."

 **[Cyan POV, 1st Person]**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Neptune Vasillas has been launched out of the arena!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The sound he made!" I continue to cackle as Sun just facepalmed.

"Goddamit, Neptune," he mutters.

"Anyway, let's get back to fighting," I get into a stance with my spear, while the misty of air of the rainforest became electrified. Sun grabs his staff and does the same.

It was an interesting thing to see, when two people who's weapons revolve around spinning clashed, pun intended. Each strike seem to knock back the other's attack, but it just curved around to being another swing.

"Sage has been eliminated!"

With the loss of his teammate, Sun seperates his staff into Ryuji Bang and Jingu Bang. Wielding the nunchuku with deadly precision, Sun unloads a barrage of strikes against me. I deflected all of them perfectly. My favorite scene from Volume 1 of RWBY was the Sun VS. Roman segment, since then I have completly memorized everything that happened during that fight.

"Come on, King," I goad the monkey faunus. "Keep it coming!"

Before he could do anything else, another announcement was made.

"Scarlet has been eliminated as well!" Oobleck announces to the crowd. "Now it is just Sun Wukong against the enitrety of Team CARD."

"You know," Sun starts without showing his eyes to me. "As soon as I found out the match-up, I knew we weren't going to the next round. I've seen you fight, Cy, you're beyond anyone else in this tournament. But, I decided that I would at least make it somewhat difficult for you."

Sun confuses me by crossing his legs and sitting on the forest floor. He put his weapons away on his back and continued to speak.

"My semblence is projection," Sun tells me still with his eyes shadowed. "I can usually only use it for making copies of myself, since that's what I see myself as physically. But, from your influence, I've managed to expand on that. Instead of projecting what I see myself as on the _outside_ , what if I projected what I thought of myself on the _inside_."

All of a sudden, Sun whipped his head up and I saw his eyes. They were glowing a bright gold similar to what his projections look like. As soon as Sun put his hands together, a new projection started to come into being. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was twice as big that Beringal I fought during my initiation. Standing above my head in it's glowing, golden glory was a giant ape wielding a massive pillar in it's hands.

" **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!** "

"Well, that's new," I state simply.

With another roar, the giant ape swung it's pillar down at my head. I barely jump back in time to avoid the strike, although it hit with enough force to shake the ground beneath my feet. The gorilla chases me into the center platform, where it swings it's pillar once more.

"Come on then!" I shout in challenge. I block the pillar with the side of my spear, catching most of it with the large circle in the middle of the weapon. I struggle against the attack for a few seconds.

 _Maybe putting on those restraints before the tournament was bad idea._

"BOOST!" With electrified-energy coursing threw my veins, I throw off the ape's attack.

The beast recovers quickly and strikes again. Instead of meeting it head-on, I dodge the attack and slash at it.

"Mazio!" A lightning wave shoots from my spear towards it's face. I didn't stop there, with a downward slash of my spear, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit the gorilla on it's head. "Ziodyne!"

Sun's projection seems unaffected and swings at me, catching me by surprise. I was sent flying across the platform and into one of the snowy mountains on the other side of the arena. The sound of my bones breaking and then being put back together was an interesting thing to experience.

 _ **Damn, you're getting pretty beat up over there. Want us to help out?**_

 _NO! This is my fight! I'll be the one to finish it!_

 _ **Then, stop talking about it and**_ **fucking** _ **do it! I can't believe I'm doing this, but. . . You need to reach out, reach out to the truth!**_

 **[Playing 'Reach out to the truth' from Persona 4]**

No more words were said. I removed myself from the side of the mountain, then with a battle cry, I charged the giant ape.

I played smart and kept aiming at it's large feet. Swerving in and out of it's legs, while it tried to smash me with it's weapon. With one powerful swing, infused with electricity, the beast's legs were annihilated and it fell to it's knees.

This did nothing to stop it from attacking me, which I respected. Because of that respect, I decided to finish it with a bang. . .Who am I kidding? I was going to finish it that way, no matter what happened way; it's what I do.

I activated the armor's flight ability and rose high above the ape's head. As the energy gathers in my weapon, I spin it in a circle. The blade pointing towards the sky, as I held it tight.

" _Thousands die, while a million are born_ ," the energy makes the air around me crackle with electricity. " _I will show you. . . the TRUTH!_ "

 **KA-KRACK!**

Thunder struck. . .quite literally. Like an act of god, a giant bolt of lightning hit the ape projection, completly destorying it. The projection must have been tied to Sun's aura, because what was left of it completly drained away after the ape disappeared.

"What an _amazing_ match from Team CARD!" Port announces.

 _Huh, I completly forgot we were in the middle of a tournament._

"Indeed," Oobleck speedily agreed. "Team CARD advances to the doubles round of the tournament."

I un-equiped my armor and went my team in the center arena. There were grins on all our faces as we cheered at winning the first round of the tournament. Once we took our proverbial _bow_ , I raced back to where Sun had been back in the rainforest. The monkey faunus was unconcious and looked completly exhausted.

With a smile, I pulled a glowing purple bottle from my inventory. It was a little concoction I whipped up that combined the HP, MP, and SP potions. I gently poured the drink into Sun's mouth, he jolted up instantly. Then he groaned and went back down.

"Oww," he moans. I grin and help him to his feet, while keeping one of his arms slung over my shoulder. We walk towards the exit, where I saw medics getting the rest of Sun's team. "Guess we lost, huh?

"Yeah, but it was a good match," I tell him.

"Good," he says simply. I passed him off to the medics just as a rather unique bullhead passed over the arena.

 _ **Come on, Cy! We're going to miss the show!**_

 _Yeah, no way in hell I'm missing this!_

I run after my familiar as we head towards the exit. As we were running, I could feel my scroll buzz in my pocket. Thankfully, with Alice in my head, I could text and run at the same time.

 _Neo: First round's over. What should I do now?_

 _Me: You can head back to Babylon, although I would tell Cinder to piss off before you did._

 _Neo: I'm definetly doing that. Later._

 _Me: Later._

I put away my scroll and refocus on running towards the two newest characters in this crazy game that was my life.

 **[After CARD's match, Cinder and Co.'s dorm, 3rd Person]**

"I am going to _kill_ him!" After the events that happened during Team CARD's match, Cinder was _very_ angry. The temperature noticeably increased as she continued to rant about how she would kill the blue-haired huntsman-in-training.

Meanwhile, Neo was typing away on her Scroll. She put it away with a grin as she had just finished her conversation with Cyan.

"Ahem," to the shock of everyone in the room, Neo began to speak. "I would just like to say that I will not be a part of this venture for of the forseeable future. I would also like to say one last thing to you, Cinder, before I go. You are a complete and total _bitch_ and have as much a chance of taking over Vale as _I_ have at making a harem out of all the girls in Beacon, including Goodwitch. So, yeah, go fuck yourself, seeing as that's probably the only way you would get any action anyway."

The room seemed to be frozen, while at the same time, the temperature seemed to be rising more and more.

"Oh, one last thing," Neo mentions. "Yes, I have been able to talk this whole time and, yes, I have been keeping quiet just to screw with you all. Later, dickheads!"

With that Neo teleported out of the room, never to return. Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury were making the incredibly smart move of getting the hell out of the dorm before Cinder blew. They were just in time too.

"RrrraaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **BOOM**_

Smoke could be seen coming out from under the door in the hallway outside. Cinder would later be even more pissed that she incinerated pretty much everything in the dorm room.

* * *

 **So, what'd you think of Cinder's** _ **roast**_ **?**

 ***Cricket noises ensue***

 **Yeah, that was a Yang-level pun right there and I regret nothing. Neo was originally going to do the 'Bitch' speech from Dragon Ball Z Abridged, but what I did was a lot easier to put together. Another thing is that I actually didn't plan the thing with Sun's semblance, it literally popped into my head just as I was writing the scene.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time, OK is out!**


	36. Winter is coming

**It's OK, Omega is here. So. . .I just watched Transformers: The Last Knight. I want my nearly three hours of my life back. Visually it was pretty good, the fight scenes looked cool. But, by the** _ **gods**_ **, the story made no god damn sense! They added characters in for the hell of it and did practically nothing to develop them. Then, they also did things that made no sense period, like Bumblebee's voice. He just gets it back, no explanation whatsoever, it's just there. By the end of it, I was confused, pissed, and just the littest bit stupider.**

 **Anyway, terrible movies aside. I'm starting a new tradition with my story. I'm going to start putting a recommended story at the beginning of each chapter. I've seen a lot of people do this and it's helped me find a lot of cool stories, so I thought I should share the love, so to speak.**

 **This chapter's recommended story:** _ **Her White, Pink, and Brown Knight**_ **by** _ **Friday Knight**_ **. Summary:** _ **A chance encounter. A sudden rescue. A mutual love of ice cream. When Neopolitan is saved by the strange blonde, known as Jaune Arc, she can't help but wonder, what will become of their relationship**_ **. Really cute, fluffy story that's one of my favorites.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We managed to catch up to Ruby and Weiss as they were running towards the Winter's ship. Although, I almost broke down laughing when I could faintly hear a familiar, infuriated scream followed by an explosion. Alice shared my mirth.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!?" Ruby shouts, while still running after her girlfriend. "Who is it!? Who is she!?"

"Winter," Weiss spoke fondly, as a white-haired woman stepped out of the large ship.

 _Alice, stop drooling._

 _ **Don't want to.**_

Ignoring the oddness of my familiar/sister, I listen as Ruby had a mini-freakout.

"Your sister?" Ruby asks, while her eyes went wide with fear. "A-are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I-I mean, I d-don't want to intrude on anything between the two of you. I'm sure Yang needs my company after all, don't want her blowing something up again after all. Heh heh heh. . ."

Ruby slowly tries to walk away, but I grab the reaper by her hood and make her turn back around. Alice quickly slapped a calming talisman on the back of Ruby's neck making her go back to normal for the moment.

"Winter!" Weiss shouts at the specialist, making her finally notice the presence of her sister. The four of us run towards Winter. "Winter! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss stops for a moment and calms herself. "Oh, your presence honors us."

"Beacon," Winter looks around while speaking. "It's been a long time. The air feels. . .different."

 _ **Those**_ **legs!**

 _Jeezus, are you going into heat!?_

 _ **I don't think I'd be able to tell even if I was.**_

 _Something tells me things are going to get_ very _awkward_ very _soon._

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks, sadly my talisman removed the chance of any funny shennanigans from Ruby for the moment.

"Classified," Winter remarks cooly.

"Oh right," Weiss mutters awkwardly. "Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified," Winter repeates herself.

"She's here to discuss the actions to be taken against Cinder Fall in order for her master plan to never succeed. She'll also probably stay till the festival ends," I tell the red and white duo, while Winter glared at me.

"By what authority do you possess to even _know_ of that information, let alone tell it to others?" Winter looks down upon me, which was admittedly impressive given that I was nearly a foot taller than her.

 _ **Oh my god, she's so bitchy, I love it!**_

"I am Cyan F. Matu," I introduce myself while trying to ignore my sister's taste in women. "I happen to be the one who gave Ozpin that information he needed in the first place. I also happened to be the one who helped your sister with her combat prowess, as well as the rest of her team."

"What prowess?" Winter remarked coldly. "That was barely a victory that they had, there were many missed opportunities to finish the fight and they were never taken. Only a novice would consider that a victory."

"Cyan's been teaching us how to hold back in fights so that our enemies don't know our fully capabilities," Weiss explained calmly. Apparently, confronting her demon had reduced some of the hero worship Weiss had for her sister. "If our enemies believe that they know the full reach of our strength then they will underestimate us and that will give us a clear advantage."

Winter looked slightly shocked, but barely showed it, at her sister's statement. That shock turned into a look of respect for Alice and I.

"Leave us," Winter directed her robot drones. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful, I'm part of one of the best teams in my year at Beacon. I've made multiple friends with a myriad of amazing people, one more important than others," Winter raised an eyebrow at Weiss' last statement, causing the heiress to take a deep breath before gesturing to Ruby and speaking again. "Winter, I'd like you to meet Ruby Rose, my team leader and girlfriend."

"Hi," Ruby waved shyly at the older woman.

"Oh," Winter looked surprised for a second, then quickly turned to judgemental. "And how long has this been going on."

"A few months now," Weiss answered with a slightly nervous tone. With that, Winter stepped closer to her sister. Weiss flinched in anitcipation, but was shocked when Winter wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I'm so happy for you!" Winter exclaimed softly.

"Y-you're okay with me dating another girl?" Weiss asks warily.

"Of course not!" She exclaims in response. "You're my sister, and the only member of our family that isn't a complete bastard. I will always love you, no matter your choices. Besides, I had a few _experiences_ while I was a teenager."

 _ **Jackpot!**_

"I have buisness with your general and headmaster," Winter informed the four of us, dropping the warm tone she had previously used. "But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"That'd be nice," Weiss smiled widely. "I just Thayna hasn't filled our dorm room with her fair winnings."

"Thayna?" Winter asked in a confused voice.

"Thayna is the name of my weapon when she became sentient," Ruby explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She can go back and forth between her human and weapon form at will. She also has a split personality that we call that original name of my weapon, Cresent Rose."

"Is she being serious?" Winter asks her sister increduously.

"Yes, and trust me, that is one of the least odd things that has happened since we've met Cyan," Weiss told her sister.

"My semblance brings a lot of chaos where ever I go," I say with a grin.

"We can tell you a lot of stories about the adventures we've been on!" Ruby exclaims with a grin, seemingly getting used to the presence of the older woman.

"I'd enjoy that," Winter smiled slightly. "I very much want to learn more about the girl who stole my little sister's heart."

Both Ruby and Weiss blushed at that statement. While Alice and I were both chuckling. I also pulled out my scroll from my inventory.

"I happen to have a video of their confession to each other on my scroll if you'd like," I offered the specialist.

"You WHAT!?" The red and white duo screeched at me.

"Alice had been tailing you with a camera waiting for the two of you to finally confess," I answered cooly. "I joined after I helped Blake come into the realization that Yang loved her _and_ after I nearly killed Jaune trying to get him to realize Pyrrha was in love with him. It had been a good couple of days."

"Wait," Weiss' mind seemed to halt as she processed the new information. "You're saying that _you two_ are the reason any of us are in our current relationships."

"Pretty much, yeah," Alice and I answered simultaneously, then I spoke by myself. "I won a _lot_ of bets by getting you guys together when you did."

"I don't even want to know," Weiss responds in a monotone.

We continued walking and talking about past adventures for a couple minutes. That is, until the dismantling of robots behind us stopped the conversation. I quickly sent both Ruby and Weiss a PM through the party system.

'Don't do anything, Alice and I want to have some fun!'

Both girls nodded slightly to show they understood. I had permanently kept my friends in a party with me, it made it easier to make sure they were all alright at times. Plus, it got annoying having to re-do the party everytime we needed to go on an adventure or training mission.

"Hey!" A gravely voice shouts from behind us. We turn around to see the scruffy and drunk form of one Qrow Branwen. Winter looked particularly peeved at the huntsman. "Yeah, I'm talking to you _Ice Queen_."

Thankfully, both Ruby and Weiss obeyed my instruction and said nothing. Although, I could tell that Ruby was really excited and happy to see her uncle, while Weiss wasn't as angry at the Ice Queen comment as she originally would have. Facing her demon kinda made her numb to the nickname entirely.

"Halt!" Winter commanded her other drones as they had started to move in on Qrow.

"Saw that guady ship of yours in town," Qrow told her. "I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you," Winter informs him haughtily.

"So it would seem," Qrow retorts smugly, sarcastically squinting his eyes as he did.

"You realize you just destoryed Atlas military property?" Winter asks him.

"Oohhhhh, I'm sorry," Qrow apologized sarcastically. "See, I mistook this for some sort of. . .sentient garbage."

Alice and I snickered at the man's overly sarcastic tone. I got to thinking while we let Qrow and Winter do a little more banter.

 _Who do you think is more badass Qrow or Edward?_

 _ **Hmmm, Edward's definetly the**_ **cooler** _ **character, but if we're going pure badassery, Qrow's got it won.**_

 _My thoughts exactly._

 _ **We have the same thoughts so, duh.**_

 _Fair enough, dear sister, fair enough._

"If you won't hold your tongue," Winter brought out her weapon and pointed it at Qrow. "Then I will gladly remove it for you!"

"All right then," Qrow replied, while moving his hair out of his eyes. "Come take it."

 _Showtime!_

Just as Winter dashed forward, Alice and I 'Flash Teleport'ed in between the two combatants. The 'Flash Teleport' was like my 'Shadow Step' except it used lightning instead of shadows to move, thus making the transition faster and more showy. 'Shadow Step' was for stealth and 'Flash Teleport' was for grabbing attention.

The loud bang of lightning followed by our appearance between them shocked the two warriors, if only slightly.

"Now, now," I tell them with a calm voice. "Don't fight each other."

"And you would be?" Qrow asks me, looking annoyed that his fight had been stopped.

"Cyan F. Matu, at your service," I tell him with a bow. I then gesture to my sister. "And this is Alice Matu, my sister."

"So, you're the kid Ozpin told me about," Qrow mumbled, while taking a sip from his flask. "I'm surprised you're stopping a fight. From what I heard, you live for this kind of stuff."

"I didn't say I was stopping a fight," I told him. "I said I didn't want you to fight _each other_ , fight me instead!"

With a feral grin, I launched myself at Qrow. My fist was sparking with electricity as I aimed for the huntsman's head. A testament to his skill, Qrow dodged the punch with extreme ease. I tried to strike again, but this time it was blocked by Qrow's sword.

"You sure you want to do this, kid?" Qrow asks, but I could tell he wanted this fight just as much as I did.

"I'm never one to turn down a fight with a strong opponent!" I grin ferally. "I'm not afraid of a little _bad luck_."

 **[Playing 'Bad Luck Charm' by Jeff Williams]**

Qrow looked shocked for a second, then his eyes hardened and he pushed me away with his blade. Going on the offensive Qrow slashed at me with the great sword, I parried the attack with the palm of my hand.

I aimed a kick at Qrow's side, but he blocked it with the flat of his blade. He flicked his blade downward, in what I thought was a slash, but the truth was a tad more painful.

 _ **BANG!**_

Qrow used his weapon's gun to knock me back a few feet. My high VIT stat negated most of the damage, but the knockback was still a bitch. Looking at my drunk opponent with a feral grin, I crack my knuckles.

"Let's have some _fun_!"

 **[Alice POV, 1st Person]**

I watched with a smile as my brother fought Qrow, with his manical laughter filling the air. I enjoyed fighting as much as he did, but at least _I_ was subtle about it. Seriously, he comes off as a Joker parody.

"Do you intend to fight me?" Winter's voice broke me away from my musings. The specialist was still holding out her weapon with a slightly confused, and weary, expression on her face.

"Well, there _is_ something I want to do," I tell her, making Winter go into a battle stance.

Before Winter could do anything, I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a _searing_ kiss. Winter struggled against me for a few seconds, but slowly melted into the kiss. After about a minute or so, I let go of the specialist relishing in what was technically my first kiss.

Cyan had kissed Velvet before, and a lot, doing that created a 'Kissing' skill. Suffice to say, that skill got improved a _lot_. It may have been _my_ first kiss, but it most definetly made her toes curl.

I was also enjoying the expressions of everyone around us. Ruby looked mildly surprised. Weiss' jaw had dropped and she seemed to be frozen, pun intended. As for Winter, she was incredibly red-faced, something that was enhanced by her pale skin. Her mouth was still hanging open and her eyes were clouded over.

 _Please tell me you didn't just do what I thought you did._

 _ **She tastes like vanilla!**_

 _Goddamit, Alice. . .Just try not get yourself killed after she comes out of it_

 _ **Roger that, Onii-chan!**_

I could feel the eyeroll Cyan gave at that statement. I saw that Winter was slowly coming out of her kiss-altered state. Slowly, the red of embarassment on her face was replaced with the red of rage.

"Now, I just want to say this before you do anything," Winter actually paused for a second, letting me speak. "I REGRET NOTHING!"

It was at that point that two things happened. One was that Winter tried to stab me in my throat. The second was me being eternally grateful for my scales.

I parried away Winter's blade with my scaled forearm, while using my other arm to blast a pillar of fire at the specialist. In a true testament to her skill, Winter blocked the flames with a snow white glyph. As soon as my flames stopped, Winter slashed at me with her weapon. I blocked it with my forearms again, as I got kinda confused.

 _ **What is that thing? It looks like something you'd see in a pirate movie.**_

 _It's a saber._

 _ **What does Fate/Stay Night have to do with this?**_

 _The weapon, not the character, dumbass!_

 _ **Oh, right.**_

 _Just pay attention before you get skewered._

 _ **Wait, wha-**_

"Oh shit!" I just barely ducked out of the way as Winter's weapon occupied the space my had just been in. I rolled away from the woman and then made my wings sprout from my back. With a few powerful flaps of my wings, I soared into the open air. High above the ground, the rest of the world started to seem so tiny. But, I could still the woman who was currently trying to kill me, or severly maim, one of the two.

Winter was not fazed by my sudden flight and instead stabbed her blade into the ground. A large glyph emerged around her and started producing small Nevermores made of ice. One by one they all flew about and tried attacking me. They really didn't do more than peck me, but that was getting annoying so. . .

"Emperor _BLAZE_!" I release an explosion of flame, completly disintegrating all of the ice birds. With a grin, I look down on Winter's form. "Come on, hot stuff. Give me a challenge!"

 **[Cyan POV, 1st Person]**

Qrow and I had been exchanging blows for a while. The area around us was heavy with damage, and the spectators had learned not to stray to close to the battle. Despite that Qrow and I were just getting started. He hadn't used his scythe mode yet and I also had a trick up my sleeve.

"Oi, Qrow!" The drunk huntsman looked right at me. "What say we kick it up a notch?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow before shrugging, then he pulled the lever on his sword. The gears on the weapon were turning, causing it's transformation. As for me, I was gathering energy. Tapping into a secondary source of power to add to my own. My electricity turned black and the shadows around us started to dance and move towards my form.

" **Dark Lightning Dragon Mode!** " My voice was both demon-like and robot-like, odd combination and yet it somehow works. All of a sudden, right when I was about to attack, Qrow looks over my shoulder and deactivates his weapon. " **Oh shit. . .** "

"MR. MATU! MS. MATU!"

"SCHNEE!"

The three of us cringed at the loud voices. I deactivated my powers, Alice dropped out of the sky, and Winter sheathed her weapon. We all did this right as General Ironwood, with Penny following him, and Glynda showed up.

General Ironwood looked displeased at the sight of his specialist fighting in public like she had. Penny was pretty chill, smiling like she always did. Glynda was. . .I honestly don't think pissed covers what she was.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter instantly stood at attention. Ironwood was about to reprimand his soldier, but Glynda beat him to it.

"Would you all like to explain why you decided to engage in a battle in the _middle_ of the _courtyard_!" Glynda shrieked at us. I got somewhat worried when I saw a bunch of purple hands start coming into being around her.

Turns out that Glynda's semblance was actually a form of Psionic power. I noticed it after a couple times of seeing the professor use her semblance. After that, I told her about it and helped her power it up some. I also taught her how to use the Enhance and the Trace aspects of PSI. At this moment, I regret doing those things.

"They started the altercation!" Winter protested.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first," Qrow pointed out, then he looked at Alice and I. "These two just showed up out of nowhere."

"We were _all_ at fault," I glared lightly at Qrow and Winter. "Qrow antagonized Winter, and Winter snapped. As for Alice and I, we were just looking for some fun."

"In more ways then one," Alice spoke with a perverted grin towards Winter.

I had the decency to smack her upside the head. Alice had the decency to look sheepish, but I could tell she in no way regretted her actions.

"Look, can we just ignore the whole 'I hate you, you hate me' shtcik?" I ask Ironwood and Qrow, who were both glaring at each other. "You're both assholes, congratulations. We have more important shit to be talking about and it can't be spoken of in the middle of courtyard surround by people."

The two looked like they were about to argue with me, or at least Ironwood did, but a familiar voice stopped that little attempt.

"I have to agree with Mr. Matu," Ozpin says, looking rather dapper as always. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that I can assure you had better seats. And popcorn."

 _ **Bullshit, I found NO popcorn!**_

 _Not now, Alice._

"Break it up, everyone!" Glynda shouts, having gotten over her mini-meltdown. "We will take care of this mess."

"Let's go," Ironwood told Winter coldly. The specialist spared one last glare at Alice, who in turn made a 'call me' sign with her hands, making the glare intensify. I curse my 'empathy' skill, cause I could sense a bit of intrigue and desire in that glare.

 _ **She totally wants me.**_

 _Whatever._

 _ **We have the same skill set, Cy. I know you saw the same thing I just did.**_

I didn't have to answer because Penny stopped following Ironwood. The general looked confused for a second, before Penny responded.

"I'm gonna hang back for a sec," the android called out. The general nodded in response and continued walking. I could hear Ruby interacting with Qrow in the background, so I decided to chat with Penny in the meantime.

"'Sup, Cy," Penny greeted with a large grin.

"Hey, Pen," I greet right back. "How are the upgrades working?"

"As perfect as Perfect Cell!" She responds with a thumbs-up and a nerdy grin.

Before the tournament had started, Penny had met up with me about the 'upgrades' I said I could give her. Originally, I had just wanted to teach her how to use PSI, so that she wouldn't need the wires for her swords. But, I had ended given her a full-on Ritsu treatment. Installing a ton of conversational programs that would help her speak like a normal person, while also adding in a bunch of pop culture references for the hell of it.

"Sweet!" I grin at the android, before my tone turned slightly serious. "So, you gonna go do _it_?"

"Yeah," Penny told me with a small smile. "I think I'm emotionally prepared for whatever reaction I get."

"Well, go for it," I tell her encouragingly. At that moment, Qrow was called by Ozpin making the drunk huntsman leave his niece for the time being. "There's your shot, go take it."

With that Alice and I follow Ozpin with Qrow tagging along. The bad luck charm notices are grins and inqures about them.

"What's got you two so happy?" Qrow asks with slight confusion in his voice. "You got caught by Glynda, even I wouldn't be smiling after that."

"I'm her apprentice, she's really stopped caring what stupid things I do," I tell Qrow nonchalantly. "No, what we're smiling at would be-"

"EEP!"

"That right over there," I tell him while pointing over my shoulder.

All three of use turn around and see a rather _interesting_ sight, to say the least. A slightly blushing Penny was frenching a completly red-faced Ruby, while Weiss was just completly frozen nearby. And that is not an exaggeration, Weiss had _actual_ frost creeping along her skin. She probably would have frozen Penny solid, if it weren't for Penny's next course of action.

Penny released the red reaper, then reached over, grabbed Weiss and started kissing her as well. Weiss also turned as bright red as her girlfriend. I could have sworn I saw steam rising from Weiss as Penny kissed her. Ruby, once she shook off the kiss-induced coma, jaw-dropped as she saw her girlfriend get kissed.

Qrow looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's not something you see every day," he notes dryly.

"Welcome to my world, my friend," I tell him with a knowing smile. "Come on, let's go see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

* * *

 **Now, I know this is basically just filler, but sometimes it's necessary. I can promise that by the chapter after next, chapter 38 if you have trouble with that type of wording like I do, that's when we get to the good stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, OK is out!**


	37. A plan formed, a plan executed

**It's OK, Omega is here. Wow, I got a** _ **ton**_ **of reviews in the past week! I thank all of you who reviewed, reading those things are huge confidence boosters and help me write these chapters. Anyway, time for this chapter's recommendation.**

 _ **Runaway Train**_ **by** _ **Master Kosa**_ **. Summary:** _ **One call changed her life. Ruby packed what little she had and left, with hopes of better future in a city across the continent. Little she knew that it would be her journey and those she met that changed her fate.**_ **It's one-shot focused on a Ruby-Weiss-Winter pairing that I love reading. I re-read it every couple weeks and I would definetly recommend it, which is why it's here. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Goodwitch, Ozpin, Qrow, Alice, and I waited for the elevator to bring us to our destination. When the doors dinged open, we were welcome to the sight of General Ironwood and a furiously-pacing Winter Schnee.

When the specialist took note of _who_ just entered the room, she nearly leapt at my familiar.\

" _YOU_!" It probably wasn't the best idea for Alice to grin flirtatiously in return.

"Hey, hot stuff, you miss me?" Alice asks with a sarcastic flutter of her eyelashes.

"Alice, stop before she has a stroke," I tell her with a sigh. Winter really did look like she was about to have a stroke and I don't think Weiss would be happy with that.

"Aww, okay," Alice pouts.

"At this point, I really don't care," Goodwitch says with a tone that suggested she _really_ needed a drink. "As long as nobody dies, I'm not getting involved in any of your ridiculous adventures anymore."

"Aww, but seeing your pissed-off expression is half the fun," I tell her with my patened feral grin.

"Ignoring Glynda's future aneurism, along with the obvious sexual tension between the ice queen and the lizard girl-" Qrow's comment was immediatly protested by Winter and Alice, albeit for different reasons.

"I'm not a lizard!"

"There is no sexual tension!"

"Whatever," Qrow blows the both of them off. "What exactly is going on, Ozpin? You called me back right in the middle of my investigation."

"That is because Mr. Matu has given us all of the information we need," Ozpin tells him, gesturing over to me with his hand.

"Oh? And how exactly does he have this information?" Qrow's eye narrow slightly.

"I'm from an alternate universe that has an internet show starring your niece's team," I explain nonchalantly. "It's given me a ton of information about what our enemies are doing and when they're doing it."

"Uh-huh," Qrow nods dumbly, then looks towards Ozpin with a look that said 'You're joking, right?'

"Mr. Matu's information has proven to be correct multiple times over," Ozpin tells him. "He's given us the identities of all of the Queen's pawns and a majority of their abilities. Along with some of their major operations that Mr. Matu took a personal part in ending. At this point in time, he has my full trust in these matters."

"What about her?" Qrow asks gesturing over to Winter, who had been silently fuming over in the corner.

"Either Alice or I are going to tell her everything sooner or later," I answer for the headmaster. "Her leaving now just means it'll happen later instead of sooner."

"Fair enough. Well then, Mr. _Alternate Universe_ ," Qrow reaches for his flask and takes a swig. "What do you have to tell us?"

"I am so glad you asked," I grin ferally while taking a step towards the middle of the room. "To start off, Ironwood, keep your scroll _far_ away from Ozpin's desk or I will turn that over-sized vibrator you call an arm into _scrap metal_!"

"It's _General_ ," Winter scolds me with a glare.

"Care to guess how many fucks I give?" I glare back at her. "Your _General_ has just barely made it off my shit list, I don't really care what I call him."

"May I ask why?" Ironwood interjects, ignoring his specialist's anger. "Keep my scroll away that is, you have made it very clear why you don't like me and I can share the sentiment in that I don't like you."

"Originally in the show, Cinder infected the CCT with a virus that gave her complete control over practically _everything_ ," my tone was serious to make sure they understood how grave the situation was. "I managed to stop the original infection as well as destory the original virus, but I'm not 100% sure that the threat of the virus is completly gone. I know and can do a lot, but I am not omnipotent."

"I'll make sure to check everything over for any viruses once I go," the General assured me.

"Moving on, Cinder plans on causing mass panic and fear to bring as many Grimm as possible to invade the city," I state the facts calmly to ensure that everyone could hear and understand. "She'll do this in a number of ways, and I have counter-plans for all of them. First, Ironwood by the time the finals of the tournament arrive I need you to evacuate all living personnel aboard your fleet.

"Cinder originally had Roman Torchwick and his assistant Neopolitan take over the main ship assisted by her virus, but obviously Roman is no longer an issue. Even so, if Cinder does manage to take over the fleet in another way, I need to be in the clear to blow them all out of the sky."

"You can't be seri-!"

"Very well," Ironwood states, cutting off Winter's complaint. I nod in confirmation, then continue with my plan.

"The next part of my plan has already been enacted," I bring out one of my talismans from my inventory and make sure everyone sees it. "This is one of my talismans, specifically, it is one of my most powerful barrier talismans. When placed around an area, these talismans will enact a barrier that will keep out certain things. Most importantly, they will block out beings of pure evil. I.E.-"

"The Grimm," Glynda finished my sentence with surprise evident in her voice.

"Precisely," I confirm. "I've only tested it with small barriers in the Emerald Forest, but they have held strong against the Grimm in all of my tests. Over the semester break, I placed talismans all along the border of Vale."

"And that will keep the Grimm out?" Qrow asks incredulously.

"To an extent, yes," I answer before going in depth with my explanation. "Given the amount of talismans it took the completly encircle Vale, along with the amount of aura I had to put in the talismans to get them to activate, the barrier should last about an entire day against a full-on army of grimm and about five years without any major attacks. They are recharge-able, so even when time runs out you can just put more aura into the barrier and it'll stay standing."

"Incredible," Ironwood says, completly astounded.

"Next up, the White Fang are a big part of Cinder's operation. She has dealings with Adam Taurus and will have him send the White Fang into Vale in Bullheads carrying multiple Grimm. Obviously, the problem of the Grimm has been solved already, but the White Fang remain a problem. The students should be able to take care of the White Fang agents that attempt to attack Vale. I personally have faith in Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and, of course, my own Team CARD. Everyone still following me?"

I get a bunch of different confirmations before I start speak again.

"Next is Cinder's personal crew," I take a deep, calming breath before I continue to speak. "Roman and Neopolitan have already been dealt with, both of them are currently residing in my personal residence of Babylon with strict orders not to go out until Cinder has been dealt with."

"They're both still alive!?" Ironwood questions angrily.

"Yes, they are, I helped Roman fake his death and then converted both him and Neo the following day. May I continue?" I glare at the General and he backs down for the moment. "Good. As I was saying, the other members of Cinder's crew include Mercury Black, Emerald Strusai, and technically Adam Taurus. I willing to give Mercury and Emerald some leeway, Cinder approached both of them at a very vulnerable time and now they feel indebted to her. I don't believe they are truely bad people, just misguided. Adam, on the other hand, _needs_ to die in the most painful way possible!"

"Seems a tad extreme," Qrow notes.

"He cuts off Yang's _arm_ ," I inform him darkly.

"And there goes my sympathy," Qrow mutters, while taking another swig of his flask.

"One of my teammates has already called dibs on ending that pathetic excuse of a swordsman," I inform them, just barely keeping my anger in check. "Alice or I would do it, but I have to take care of the _big guy_ and Alice is going to help take care of the Grimm outside the barrier. Finally, there's Cinder Fall, the fire bitch herself. I can very easily kill her if someone distracts her long enough for me to kill the big guy and force her into one of my Instant Dungeons and finish the job."

"Who is this _big guy_ you keep mentioning?" Goodwitch asks me.

"The Grimm Wyvern that is currently sleeping in Mount Glenn," I tell them nonchalantly.

"You mean the Grimm Dragon?" Qrow questions.

"NO!" Alice immediatly protests. "That _thing_ is a Wyvern and in no way is it a dragon. I consider it a personal insult that you people consider it to be one of my kind!"

"And there's your answer," I tell Qrow with a small grin. "I have a secret weapon that will make taking care of the Wyvern very easy. Don't worry about it, I have it handled. So, everyone understand everything I said and the plans that followed?"

Once again, everyone agreed even though some of them still looked like they thought what I said was a little hard to believe. To be honest, I couldn't blame them on that note.

 _ **Not gonna tell them about what happened to Penny?**_

 _Nah, we've already prevented the reason for her death in one way. Plus, I warned her about what had happened when I was giving her the upgrades._

"Do you have anything to say about our guardian issue, Mr. Matu?" Ozpin asks, breaking Alice and I out of our mental conversation.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something," my joyful tone immediatly turned murderous as I looked at the occupants of the room. "If _any of you_ so much as _mention_ the fall maiden to Pyrrha Nikos between now and the end of the Vytal Festival. Then, I will not hesitate to kill _all of you!_ "

General Ironwood and Winter shuddered at the murderous aura I was producing. I kept it low for Goodwitch becuase I actually like her compared to the others. Not that I didn't like Ozpin, it's just that he still has a question mark above his head for me and I doubt whatever I could produce would affect him. And Qrow, just seemed to be unfazed by it all.

"Yes, I assumed that was how you were going to react," the headmaster states nonchalantly. Meanwhile, Qrow was confused.

"What is he talking about, Oz?"

"Originally, Ms. Nikos was my choice to take Amber's place," Ozpin informed him. "But, Mr. Matu gave me information that said if Ms. Nikos were to get involved she would surely perish. May I ask your solution to the guardian problem then, Mr. Matu?"

"Easy, I just need to kill Cinder," I say nonchalantly. "Killing her will ensure that the power of the maiden in her will search out it's other half and rejoin it. I'll also make sure she has Amber's face in her mind when she dies to be absolutely sure."

"How do you know you'll be successful in eliminating her?" Winter asks naively. Alice and I couldn't help ourselves and burst out laughing.

"Alice and I have faced mosnters that would make most go catatonic for the rest of their days, men called gods that could kill you without effort, and a myriad of creatures with impossible power," I grin devilishly at the specialist as I finished speaking. "A fiery bitch with a superiority complex is a cake walk!"

With that Alice and I turn around with the intention of leaving, but I remembered something else.

 _I really have a terrible memory._

 _ **I keep telling you to increase your INT until you have a photographic memory.**_

 _Hmmm. . .Nah, more fun this way._

I reach into my inventory and pulled out a large stack of talismans. I toss the stack to Qrow who catches them one-handed.

"What are these?" The drunk huntsman asks with a raised brow.

"Good Luck talismans," I tell him, much to his shock. "Put one on your bare skin and your bad luck will be gone. A warning though, it doesn't _erase_ the bad luck just stores it. If you take the talisman off, all that pent-up bad luck will be released all at once. So, I advise you take it off in the presence of an enemy."

 _Finally_ , with nothing more to say Alice and I head towards the elevator. I could hear Ironwood speak as I pushed the down button.

"Go with them Schnee."

Winter looked slightly betrayed by that, but obeyed nontheless. She entered the metal container with the two of us. Alice instantly appeared beside her as if she teleported, which could have been an actual possibility.

"So, would you wanna go on a date later?" Alice asks, saying 'fuck you' to subtlety.

"Oh, I thought the question of a date was supposed to happen _before_ you try and stuff your tongue down my throat?" Winter inquires, while _looking_ angry.

"I was going to," Alice responds with a large grin. "But, you were so drop-dead _gorgeous_ I just couldn't help myself."

Winter gives my sister/familiar an incredulous look for a few seconds. Then, she hangs her head and sighs.

"You know what? Fuck it," as soon as those words were said, Winter furiously started making out with my sister. Something that Alice immediatly reciprocated.

I was just sorta standing akwardly next to the kissing couple, trying to figure out whether or not I could punch my way out of this situation. Mind you, I was happy for my sister, but watching her inact a scene from a Yuri hentai was a tad disturbing to be in the prensence of.

Thankfully, the doors dinger open not long after the makeout session started. Both girls seperated, out of breath with red faces.

"So, dinner?" Alice asks with a shit-eating grin.

"I would love to," Winter responds with a smile.

"Good for you two," I say aloud, making my presence known to the two. "Alice, I don't care what you do, but remember that we have our doubles match tomorrow."

"Gotcha," Alice says with a half-hearted salute.

With that, I leave as quickly as humanly possible. Well, actually _beyond_ what was humanly possible. Gods, I love teleportation.

 **[1 hour later, Beacon dorm common room, 3rd Person]**

 _THUD_

The beacon dorm common room was a rather nice place to spend your time during the off hours. There was a kitchen to make snacks in. A TV to watch shows along with chairs and couches to sit in while you did.

 _THUD_

All in all, the students of Beacon rather enjoyed the Common Room. Although, one student could not bring himself to enjoy his surroundings. That student was one Cyan F. Matu, who was currently banging his head against a wooden table in frustration.

"When are they going to _stop!?_ " He asks the air with a slightly insane look in his eyes.

At that moment, Team RWBY showed up in the Common Room, having come back from eating dinner in the cafeteria. They looked at their mutual friend with confusion. Yang was the first to speak.

"Umm, what's with you?" She asks with the subtlety of a wrecking ball.

"Well, r-remember how Alice shoved her tongue down Weiss' sister's throat?" Cyan, in return, asks the girls. They all nod in confirmation, Yang and Blake having been told the gist later on. "Later on, Alice asked her on an actual date, EEP! That was soon after answered with Winter being the one to shove, oh god why!? Her tongue down Alice's throat. And long story short. . .Alice and I will always be able to feel what the other feels."

It took them a while to process what that meant. They had different reactions when they did. Yang immediatly burst out laughing that made her fall onto the floor. Blake got a very large nosebleed. Ruby turned as red as a tomato, and Weiss looked absolutely mortified.

At that moment, another message of feeling went through the Blue Gamer's body. Making him slam his head into the table again.

"Whatever that is, I don't think it's supposed to go there!" He shouts, while going back and forth on the desicion to shoot himself in the head to get rid of the sensations for a short amount of time. "I am going to _kill_ Alice next time I see her."

 **[The next day, Amity Coliseum, 1st Person]**

"I _hate_ you!" I quietly seethe at my sister, while we were walking into the arena.

"At the moment, I-don't-care," Alice responds with a sing-song voice accompanied with a very satisfied smile.

Alice and Winter's little _date_ , if that's what you call several uninterrupted hours of sex, lasted for the rest of the day. It was only Velvet keeping me distracted(with _videogames_ you pervs!) that helped me keep restrain the urge to go and murder Alice.

"Whatever, you remember the plan?" I ask her, going from annoyed to serious instantly.

"Of course," Alice tells me, then describes the plan. "We're going to kick Mercury and Emerald's collective asses, you with Mercury and me with Emerald. Then, after the fight is over, you'll take them into a empty ID and try to convince them to switch sides. If it works, you'll have them stay by Cinder for the time being. If it doesn't, we wipe their memories of the encounter and start plotting their deaths during the attack."

"Correctumundo," I confirm. At that moment, Alice and I finally got the middle of the arena where Emerald and Mercury already were. The criminal duo scowled at Alice and I.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven!" Port announces as the field randomizer starts. "Versus Cyan and Alice of Beacon!"

Oddly enough, the arena turned into an exact replica of what it was when the Emerald and Mercury fought Coco and Yatsuhashi in canon. A combination of plains, broken buildings, geysers, and a forest.

"I heard from a little birdy that your boss wasn't too happy to find out my _secret identity_ ," I say with a shit-eating grin.

"You're going to regret that," Emerald says darkly, while pulling out her weapons.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," I respond sarcastically.

"This won't be like the last time we fought!" Mercury declares.

"Nah, _I'm the One_ who'll win this fight," I say with certainty.

 **[Playing 'I'm the One' by Jeff Williams]**

Before they could respond, Port started his countdown.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!"

" _Darkness Dragon Empress_ ," before anything else, Alice enacted her armor. " _ **BALANCE BREAKER!**_ "

Alice's body was immediatly covered in the black, dragon-like armor that she had created within her very soul. I also enacted my own personal armor.

" _Persona!_ " Izanagi's outfit donned my body. It also brought an interesting thought to my mind.

 _Do you think we could get actual Personas?_

 _ **We're the Gamer, there's nothing we**_ **can't** _ **do.**_

 _Fair point._

We broke out of our telepathic connection to see our opponents had already entered the long grasses of the plains. Alice started sniffing the air, an odd sight with her current appearance, and then reported back to me telepathically.

 _ **Emerald's already headed towards the forest. Mercury is climbing the buildings to try and get a good enough boost into the air.**_

 _They can try and hide all they want, but they can't fool the nose of a dragon._

 _ **You're damn right!**_

Alice dove off towards the forest on all fours, while I raised my spear straight into the air. I caught sight of a diving Mercury just as I shouted my attack.

"Ziodyne!" A beam of lightning shot straight into the sky from my spear. Although, to my slight surprise, Mercury's legs cut straight through the attack. His attack going unstopped, I had to block his axe kick with the pole of my spear. "Huh, you got an upgrade?"

"After you short-circuited my legs in the book store, I rewired them to absorb electricity," Mercury gave me a feral grin. "Now, the more electricity you throw at me, the more powerful my kicks get!"

A incredibly feral and wide grin set on my face at those words. It wasn't everyday that you here someone compeltly neutralized your favorite means of attacking. Mind you, I could probably just melt his legs entirely, but that wouldn't be much fun.

"Well then, let's have some _FUN!_ " As I said the final word, I jumped and slash downward at Mercury's head.

 **[Alice's POV]**

I found Emerald almost instantly. She was hiding in the tree tops, waiting to strike.

" **I know you're there** ," I growl out in my demonic voice.

Emerald fired off some shots from her weapons that I instantly blocked with my forearm. She disappeared into the trees again, but I could still smell her. Weird thing was, she smelled like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

" **Come out, come out where ever you are!** " Fun fact, doing a sing-song voice while in my Balance Breaker was very unnerving to those who heard it. Even Cyan got creeped out and he had 'Gamer's Mind' backing him up. " **Alice wants to PLAY!** "

With a flick of my wrist, Krampus' chain shot out of my left gauntlet. It wrapped around Emerald, then with another flick of my wrist, the theif got thrown into a nearby tree. She impacted the wood with a groan. Emerald quickly got up with her weapons in hand and a scowl on her face.

"I still have a score to settle from when you stole from me," Emerald scowled at me.

" **Then settle it, I standing right here!** " I held out my arms wide in order to provoke my opponent. Emerald puts her right hand to her forehead for a moment, then jumps into the trees. My guess is she tried using her semblance on me, but it didn't work because 'Gamer's Mind' is awesome!

I play along and stand there perfectly still. Hopefully, her illusion didn't have anything that I would need to respond to, because I had no idea. I waited until Emerald was right behind me and then I striked.

Whirling around with incredible speed, I just barely got to savor the look on Emerald's face before I threw out my darkness-powered punch.

" _ **Tyrant Destruction!**_ " This was my own personal version of Cyan's 'Kaiser Impact'. It had maximmum power and launching power. Whereas Cyan's version destroyed his opponent from the inside, mine sent them flying and tore a hole through them. Mind you, I didn't put enough power into it to kill Emerald, but she did go flying through the air.

"Ooh, with a _devastating_ attack by Alice Matu, Emerald Strusai is sent flying out of the stadium!" Port announces to the crowd. "Effectively eliminating her from the match!"

I de-summon my armor and let it return to the depths of my soul. While I waited for Cyan to finish his fight with Mercury, I started to sing to myself softly.

"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time. And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind."

 **[Cyan POV]**

Mercury was doing pretty good with that upgrade he got. If I was just a one-trick pony then he would have beaten me by now, but that wasn't the case. I had just finished blocking a barrage of kicks from Mercury when Port's voice echoed amongst the crowd.

"Ooh, with a _devastating_ attack by Alice Matu, Emerald Strusai is sent flying out of the stadium! Effectively eliminating her from the match!"

"Dammit!" Mercury curses, while I start chuckling.

"Come on, you gonna whine or are you going to _fight_!?" I didn't need to goad him, but it made it a lot more fun for me.

Mercury responds with a growl, then he does a handstand. The assassin's son started doing his 'tornado of death' move, firing off shots from his legs with every spin. I grinned and prepared for the barrage of gunshots.

As soon as Mercury let the attack loose, I started spinning Ame-no-Nuboko. With my eletrically-enhanced reflexes, I managed to deflect, block, or cut in half all of the gun shots that had been heading towards me. Although, I knew that it was just a diversion so that Mercury could sneak up on me.

"Too slow!" I whirled around with my spear in hand. Mercury looked shocked, but I activated another Persona inspired skill. " _Myriad Slashes!_ "

Even I wasn't sure how many times I cut Mercury with my spear. What I did know was that by the end of the attacks, Mercury was unconcious and completly out of aura.

"Mercury Black has been eliminated!" Oobleck announces. "Team CARD is victorious and is advancing to the singles round!"

As Alice and I meet in the middle to 'take a bow' so to speak. I gazed back at Mercury being tended by medics and a grin spread across my still-covered face.

 _Let's see if I can add to my own personal Suicide Squad._

* * *

 **If this chapter seemed a tad forced to you, then you're compeltly right. I wrote half this thing less than a day before I uploaded it. I'd been playing Persona 5 non-stop and been neglecting my writing. Plus, this chapter was kinda hard for me to write regardless. Chapters meant to connect big events always are for me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, OK is out!**


	38. A New Challenger Approaches!

**It's OK, Omega is here. Finally, we arrive at the chapter that I have been waiting a** _ **very**_ **long time for. Given the nature of this chapter, I think it's recommendation is only fitting.**

 _ **Gaming for Glory**_ **by** _ **Yoshtar.**_ **Summary:** _ **I am... The Gamer: A beta-Tester for the most advanced reality-based game system out there, developed by Metasoft Industries. Summed up, it's an ARG on steroids... but it's also not on Earth, but rather a VERY familiar world you and I know as Remnant... it's a real place apparently, and it's where I am writing this from... RWBY says "hi". . .**_ **The story that started it all for me. The story that gave me the inspiration and drive to begin A Game Worth Dying For. I most definetly recommend it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I waited until Emerald and Mercury went back into the little tunnel that led to the arena. Once they rounded the corner that would put them out of the public eye, I teleported right behind them. Before the criminal duo could say anything, I activated a skill.

" _Create ID_!" There was a change in the air as soon as I spoke the words. I never got used to the feeling of being sent into my ID. I could tell Emerald and Mercury felt the same way.

"What the fuck!?" They managed to shout in unison.

"I'd like to talk to the two of you and I didn't want to be disturbed," I state calmly with a smile. Emerald looked like she was about to open her mouth, but I quickly stopped her. "The only way out of my ID would be for me to destory it or if you were to kill me. Now, unless you completly forgot the last ten minutes or so, I would like to believe that you know you can't kill me. Also, this place is set at a dilation of one year in ID time would be an hour in real time. Cinder won't notice your gone until at least a month of time in here."

Both of them looked uneasy, exchanging looks for between each other. Emerald seemed to be cautious considering the roar of the crowd had faded away into absolute silence, causing the theif to be somewhat quiet. After a few seconds, it was Mercury who spoke.

"What _exactly_ do you want from us?" He asks me with a steady tone. It was at that moment that I remembered that during volume 3, Mercury had been voice by Yuri Lowenthal. So yeah, that was causing some extreme controversy in my mind.

"I want the two of you to hear my pitch on my you should leave Cinder before it gets you killed," I inform them, still keeping my kind smile while my eyes were cold.

"What are you talking about!?" Emerald demands, looking horrified.

"I'm talking about how continuing to follow Cinder's lead will cause the deaths of thousands, possible _millions_ of innocent people! They all perish at the hands of Cinder and the Grimm!" I shout at them, completly forgoing my smile.

"She promised me a world where no one would go hungry anymore!" Emerald argued, but there was a touch of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Oh, she wasn't lying about that," I say with a blank expression and a tone that betrayed no emotion. Emerald looked hopeful, but I quickly squashed that. "She does indeed create a world without hunger, the reason for that though was that THERE NO PEOPLE LEFT BESIDES THE GOD DAMN GRIMM!"

Emerald flinched at my shouting and looked like I had just killed her cat and was wearing it's carcass as a hat. Mercury stepped in front of Emerald protectively.

"I-I owe her my life. . ," Emerald mutters nervously.

"What life?" I ask her with a cold glare. "All your doing is letting Cinder use you as a toy that she'll throw away when she no longer needs it. In my eyes that isn't a life worht living. You need to forge your own path, not ride to coattails of a genocidal maniach."

Emerald looks about a few seconds from a mental breakdown. There were tears building in the theif's eyes as she stood there like a statue. Mercury was looking the smallest bit pissed at me, whether becuase he considers Emerald a sister or a girlfriend, I had no idea.

 _Wait a minute, that's what 'Observe' is for!_ _ **Observe**_ _!_

 **Mercury Black Lvl. 74**  
 **Title: The Fallen Assassin**

 **Stats: STR: 185**  
 **VIT: 138**  
 **DEX: 220**  
 **INT: 123**  
 **WIS: 149**  
 **LUC: 56**

 **Status: Is currently pissed at Cyan for upsetting Emerald, who he considers a sister.**

 _Well, that answers that question._

"Anyway, I want to offer you a deal," I tell them, while getting my enraged emotions of Cinder under control.

"What kind of deal?" Mercury asks.

"Essentially, you two switch sides and don't help Cinder with any of her plans," I state simply. "If you wanted I could set the two of you up in a safe place until the danger has passed. Once Cinder is dealt with, I couldn't care less about what you do. As long as it doesn't involve murdering innocent people, then I would help you do whatever it you want to do."

"And if we say no?" Mercury asks, Emerald not yet recovering from her mini-breakdown.

"Then, I'll erase your memories of this encounter," I state calmly, before adopting a cold tone. "And when the time came for us to fight, I would show _no mercy_."

I let loose my 'Fear' skill to show that I was in no way exaggerating. Mercury and Emerald both looked terrified at the presence I was letting loose. Even so, Emerald manages to speak and ask me a rather important question

"H-how are you so sure that you can beat Cinder?" She asks with a fearful tone. "She has the power of Fall Maiden, actual _magic_. How can you defeat something like that?"

I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing. Partly because of the stupid question, and partly because of the parallels between this conversation and the one I had with Ozpin's Illuminati. Unlike in the headmaster's office, I actually had some leg room in my ID, so I decided to show off a little.

"Follow me," I tell them, while starting to walk out of the colisseum. I could hear the duo's footsteps following mine soon after. "This place is my ID, or Instant Dungeon. It is an exact replica of the real world, except there are no living beings in this world except for those I bring in with me. The lack of life gives me the opportunity to let loose a little bit."

We arrived at the edge of the Amity Colisseum, where a nice view of Vale could be seen. With a grin I took both my ever-present duster jacket(Greed's Armor for those who forgot about it) and the shirt I wore under it. Taking off my clothing revealed an absolutely _ripped_ body, if I do say so myself, along with about ten talismans place at random points along my torso.

With my hand glowing slightly with aura, I started tapping each one of the talismans. This was how to deactivate them. Now what do these talismans _do_ exactly? They seal a certain amount of my full strength. So, combining the fact that I have my 'Izanagi's Champion' title on me, I was about to do some serious damage.

"Watch and be amazed," I tell Mercury and Emerald with a large grin. I turn towards the city and began emassing power within myself. " _King_ Lightning Dragon ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A three foot wide beam of pure destruction left my mouth and shot off into the distance. It probable traveled about five miles before it actualy detonated. The huge explosion could be clearly seen from where Emerald, Mercury, and I were, especially when it blew up half of Vale.

"So, still think I can't beat her?" I look back with a wide grin. Both of them just shook their heads dumbly. It wasn't long before Mercury gave his answer.

"I was never super-loyal to Cinder," he tells me honestly. "She helped me out and I felt I needed to help her out for a bit. That time has past and staying doesn't seem like a good idea. I'm all for staying out of the fight for the time being."

With an exchange of nods between Mercury and I, I looked towards Emerald. The green-haired theif looked god awful. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears still leaking from them, and her expression was broken, to say the least. Nontheless, once she spoke, her voice was strong with determination.

"I thought of Cinder as my own mother," she tells me with a small sob. "But, even I realized she saw me and Merc as nothing more than tools for her to use. I just didn't want to admit, since she was the first person to say she needed me. I don't want to see her go, but I realize it's necessary and having her around will only lead to death and despair."

Emerald looks at me with determination in her blood-red eyes.

"I don't want to be a part of this world anymore!" She shouts defiantly. "I just want to have a nice life where I'm not hungry anymore. It's what I've always wanted. . ."

I place my closed fist around my heart and return Emerald's gaze.

"I promise you that you will have your wish," I tell her, fully-meaning to go through with my promise. "As long as I live, I will keep the two of you safe, fed, and happy. Trust me, a dragon never breaks his promises."

I hold out both of my hands for the criminal duo. Mercury looks at his surrogate sister and the two nod to each other. Mercury shakes my left hand and Emerald shakes my right. With that, our new bond of friendship is sealed.

 **[The next day]**

The aftermath of my conversation with Emerald and Mercury was quite simple. I brought them to the hidden half of Babylon where they met up with Neo and Roman. A interaction that would have ended in a bloodbath had I not been there. Then, I gave them some instructions. Simply put, they were to stay with Cinder until the bitch gave the order for Emerald to use her semblance on Pyrrha. At which point, the criminal duo will teleport to Babylon as soon as they get away from Cinder's gaze.

Currently, I was with Team RWBY watching Penny's match against Team CRDL. Sadly, even though the former bullies had really upped their training regimen, they were no match for the ginger android.

"Woo! Go, Penny!" Ruby cheers loudly, while Weiss smiles fondly.

"So, how has _that_ been working out?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, you guys indulge in a hot, steamy, three-way Yuri makeout session?" Alice asks, to which I sigh and smack her upside the head.

"What does my sister see in you?" Weiss groans, while pinching the brige of her nose between two fingers. "Answering the first question, we're making it work. It was a definite shock for Penny to say she had feelings for both Ruby and I, but we hang around you for a majority of the time. Our sanity died a _long_ time ago. We've decided to go on a few dates between the three of us to see how it works. So far, the results have been rather pleasant.

"And to answer the second question," Ruby announces while her face takes on a rather perverted look. " _Hell_ yeah!"

"Ruby!" Weiss protests with a blush.

"What?" She defends. "It's not like we're hiding it."

"Dolt," Weiss says while her palm was grinding into her forehead. Ruby merely giggles at the reaction and looks back at the match.

"Did you show Winter your new abilities?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes, she was quite surprised," Weiss chuckled lightly. "She was impressed enough when I showed her my Overlay Summoning, but she was flat-out shocked when I showed her Fylgja's power."

Overlay Summoning was what Alice had dubbed what Weiss did when she wore her armor summon.

"Just remember-"

"Yes, we know," Weiss rolls her eyes at my repeated warning. "Only use our powers against Cinder's group or the other Gamer. You've said it a _thousand_ times already. Honestly, I'm surprise you're that careful about these things considering your general attitude."

"I have 'Gamer's Mind' to keep my powers in check, so I don't have to worry very much," I say with a shrug. "You guys don't have that luxury. So, if you have to use the powers in a fight it should be against someone who can take the hits or someone you wouldn't mind dead."

Before Weiss could respond to that, Oobleck's voice rang out amongst the crowd.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby squeeled, while grabbing her girlfriend's arm. "Let's go congratulate her!"

With a small squeek, Weiss got dragged away by Ruby's super speed. The rest of my team and RWBY's chuckled at the display. As we got up from our seats to leave the arena, I spoke to Yang and Blake.

"Your match is up next, right?" I inquired of the bumbleby duo.

"Yep, Weiss and I are gonna win, no doubt about it!" The blonde bombshell announced cockily.

"Well, I'll be routing for you guys in the stands," I tell her with a grin. Right after, Port's voice echoed saying that the next match would start in fifteen minutes.

 **[15 minutes later, Amity Colisseum]**

Ruby and Blake were sitting with my team and I, getting ready for Weiss and Yang's match. Ruby was sitting to my left, Blake to her left, and my team was sitting to my right.

 _I'm excited to see Flynt in action for real._

 _ **Yeah, the jazz version of 'I Burn' was pretty entertaining.**_

"You guys are going up against Team FNKI, right?" I ask the energetic reaper. Ruby returned my question with a confused look.

"No, we're going up against some guys from Vacuo called Team DICE," Ruby tells me, much to the shock of Alice and I. "Did you not know that?"

"No. . .I didn't," I say anxiously.

 _It's them!_

 _ **Yeah, no shit! We knew we would encounter them at some point!**_

 _I just didn't think it would be like this though!_

 _ **Look, it sucks that RWBY is probably not going to the next round, but this gives a chance to observe the only other person who has a chance of shutting us down.**_

 _Yeah, I know, I know._

At that moment, something _unexpected_ happened. Two black butterflys appeared out of nowhere, following their appearance was the appearance of a japanese-style gate that was facing Weiss and Yang. The shutters slid open and two figures exited, both of whom were hard to identify due to the light bursting from the open door.

 _So, apparently the other Gamer has, or has the abilities, of a Shinigami._

When the figures were all the way out, the doorway they came out of completly disappeared. The light that had masked the two figures was lost with it. As soon as I saw who one of the two figures was, I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't, but my hand immediatly gripped the charm necklace I kept under my shirt like a lifeline.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me!?" I could just barely hear Alice's protest.

Just so I can add to the suspence, I'm going to describe the _other_ figure to start.

It was a girl with blood-red eyes, as opposed to the ruby-red of Alice and Emerald, with jade-green hair done up in eight seperate pony tails. An interesting hairstyle to say the least. She was wearing a dark-green trench coat with black snake designs all over it. Along with a black undershit and green, leather pants. She also had black combat boots with more snake designs, this time done in green. She had a katana in a plain black sheathe at her left hip and her expression was full of bloodthirsty eagerness.

 **[Susa Ikiyori Lvl.89]**  
 **[Ex-Shinigami]**

 _Well, that answers how they used the_ Senkaimon _._

 _ **That is**_ **not** _ **what you should be focusing on, Cyan!**_

 _I know, but I'm trying to get my emotions under control and this is the only way how!_

Then, there was the _other_ fighter.

He wore black pants with holsters for revolvers on each leg. The holsters alternated in colors with the left being black and the right being white, the opposite was true with the revolvers they held; the left was white and the right was black. He had a long-sleeve shirt that had black sleeves that alternated to white when they hit the torso, in the middle of the shirt was an interesting design. It was three dice faces, each one on top of the other, but instead of the usual 1-6 dots there were a total of seven dots on each face. Finally, his face, his hair was a bright white, compared to the silvery-white of Weiss' hair, but there were five black dots spaced on top of his head. His eyes were even stranger with milky white irises with a black ring on the outside of them.

The thing that drew my eye most was the chain necklace he had around his throat. The necklace had two charms on it, one was a dice face with seven dots, and the other was a black shield. There was also something strange about his revolvers, instead of the usual six shots, he had a total of seven.

I could have seen him for a mere second and I would've been able to describe him perfectly. After all. . .I had been the one who helped design him.

 **[Dice O. Gambit Lvl.97]**  
 **[Player No.2]**

"Ruby, Blake," the two girls instantly looked at me when I called them. "I'm sorry, but you're not passing this round."

 **[Down in the arena, 3rd Person]**

"So, you're our opponents?" Yang questions, a tad confused about the way they entered the arena.

"Yep, yep, yep!" The green-haired one chirped happily. "Me and my boyfriend have been looking forward to this for a _long_ time!"

"Oh, have you now?" Weiss asks with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Yep, yep, yep!" She repeated her earlier statement. "My name is Susa Ikiyori and it will be an honor to fight you!"

"I gotta say," the black and white one finally decided to speak. "You two look a lot better in real life, then in animation."

Those words confused the duo for just a moment, before realization kicked in. Their eyes widened considerable before they narrowed at their opponents. Weiss activated her Overlay Summoning and weilded both Myrtenaster and her knight's claymore in her hands. Yang brought out the flame armor she had used against her demon, it's bright flames covering everything except her head.

"Ooh, is it fun time now!?" Susa asks no one in particular. She draws her katana, while closing her eyes. When she opened them the pupils had turned to snake-like slits, and she spoke with a cold tone. "Time to feast, _Orochi no Tsurugi_!"

With a flash of light, Susa's sword changed shape. The sword had turned into, what looked like, a snake's skeleton combined with a snake sword. Each segment of the blade was gray and looked like the vertebrae of a person's spine with a black cord in between each one. The handle had turned into a tail that wrapped around Susa's hand and forearm, making sure no one could get the blade out of her hand. The end of the sword was shaped like a snake's skull except about ten times larger than average **(A/N: If you google' SMT Python', you can see what the skull is supposed to look like)**. The blade overall was ten feet in length, not counting the length that made up the handle, and was floating around Susa's head.

"I'm sure this will be a _delicious_ encounter!" The tone Susa adopted sounded predatory and bloodthirsty.

Dice just calmly drew his left revolver from it's holster, his thumb rested on the hammer and his pointer finger twitched around the trigger.

The arena randomizers were starting to run. The results were a snowy forest, a volcanic area, a jungle, and a broken, rural area. Port's voice boomed over the roar of the crowd soon after the randomizers stopped.

"Susa Ikiyori and Dice Gambit-"

"It's Dice _O._ Gambit," he corrected with clear voice. Everyone who knew, or knew of, Cyan looked his way and then back to Dice. Even Weiss and Yang were momentarily shocked by the correction that Cyan had become known for.

"Y-yes, Susa Ikiyori and Dice O. Gambit of Vacuo versus Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long of Vale!" Port got over the correction midway through his announcement. "Let the battle, BEGIN!"

Weiss and Yang charged forward with their respective weapons. Susa responded by using her Shikai to grab onto Yang's left fist and throwing her towards the volcanic area. Weiss tried to follow, but a gunshot in her path stopped the heiress.

"I'm sure my old friend has told you how we like to play," Dice said, while wagging his finger at her. " _I am the enemy_ for now!"

 **[Playing 'I Am the Enemy' by All Good Things]**

"Very well then," Weiss' muffled voice said. She wasn't even fazed by the music that was playing in her head through her link to Cyan via the party system.

The heiress activated a propulsion glyph at her feet that sent her flying towards Dice. She prepared her rapier for a lunge and her claymore for a slash, but Dice had other ideas. He curved around Weiss' lunge, then he used his revolver to fire two shots at her claymore, causing the slash to be stopped. While he was in close, Dice grabbed Weiss' rapier arm, then threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll towards the residential area.

"Come on," Dice said in a bored tone. "Surely, you can do better than that."

With a growl of irritation, Weiss got to her feet to try and kick her opponent's ass.

On the other side of the arena Yang was also rather annoyed with her opponent. Although, for once, she didn't outwardly show it. Her confrontation with her demon gave Yang a rather good control of her emotions, but she was still pissed that Susa kept slipping away from her.

The snake motifs all over Susa's outfit were really accurate, seeing as she was able to slip out of the way of any attacks Yang sent her way. Then, there was her Zanpakuto that kept throwing Yang this way and that. Yang's flame armor was practically useless, since Susa's weapon was made of bone and couldn't feel anything and because Yang couldn't land a hit against the shinigami.

"This fight doesn't have the best taste so far," the sadistic voice of Ikiyori mentioned sadly. Meanwhile, Yang was rising to her feet after another snake throw.

"Then, how does _barbecued snake_ taste!?" Yang shouted, while pulling back her flame-covered fist. " _HIKEN_!"

The explosion of flame that shot from Yang's fist did _not_ cook Susa like she had intended it to. Instead, the flame was sucked into the open maw of _Orochi no Tsurugi_. The flames were completly absorbed by the weapon and, after all of it was gone, the snake's eyes lit up with flames. The snake head opened it's mouth and spit out a burst of fire.

"Ooh, now _that_ is a delicious flavor!" Susa exclaims, while she licked her lips. "Care to give me another taste?"

"Creepy bitch," Yang muttered.

Despite the fact that snakes aren't known for their hearing, Susa seemed to know what Yang said and retaliated appropriatly. Her Zanpakuto struck like llightning. Grabbing Yang by her left ankle, lifting her into the air and immediatly threw her aside.

The impact caused Yang to cancel her flame armor, rendering her defenseless in one aspect. Yang landed a few feet away from Weiss, who also couldn't manage a hit against her opponent. The sight of her teammate thrown at her feet caused the heiress to pause for a second. And that was a second she could not spare.

"Look away from me at your own risk," Dice's words were snarky and cold at the same time. With incredible speed, he holstered his left revolver then drew the right one. Like in one of those old western movies, Dice fired off all of the shots in his gun within a second. " _Jackpot Shot_!"

Weiss flinched slightly, but got confused when nothing happened. A second later, Weiss' Overlay completly shattered. Shock appeared on her face that was quickly replaced with anger.

"I'm _done_ with this _shit_!" Weiss screamed, before gathering her power. With an ice cold voice, she spoke clear as day. "Serve your mistress, _Fylgja_!"

To say the audience had been shocked would be a huge understatement. There was a flash of light around Weiss followed by a burst of cold air. When the light dimmed the heiress had gone through a few _changes_. Weiss, daughter to the incredibly rasict _Jackass_ Schnee, had momentarily become a faunus.

Well, not technically, she had gotten a pair of fox ears and nine fox tails, all of which were made out of ice. Nevertheless, the Schnee heiress looked icnredibly regal and intimidating with her new look. Yang grinned at her teammate's new look.

"Time to break out the big guns, huh?" Yang also gathered her power. "Rock and roll, _Asuria_!"

Another flash of light, but this time it was followed by a burst of heat. The light dimmed and Yang stood there with a cocky grin at her newly-gained abilities. Yang currently had a tail, two extra sets of arms, and two other faces, all of which were a bright red color. If someone were to look close enough, they would have seen that all the new appendeges Yang possessed were made completely out of tightly-contained fire.

Dice's aloof persona broke for a second when he raised an eyebrow at the two's unexpected power. Susa, on the other hand, looked absolutely ecstatic. The ex-shinigami was licking her lips and looked like she was about to actually take a bite out of them.

"You both look _delicious_! I think I'll add to the flavor as well," the snake girl grinned ferally as she gripped her Zanpakuto just below the head. "BAN- _KAI_!"

 **[In the stands, 1st Person]**

"Oh come on!" I nearly started tearing out my hair in frustration. "Not only does she know her Zanpakuto's name, but she can use it's Bankai as well!?"

"What does that mean!?" Ruby asked hysterically.

"It is one of the most powerful abilities a Zanpakuto can gain," Blake answers, her eyes hardened with worry. "Whatever power she had before know has just been multiplied by ten."

Ruby's eye widened considerably. The little reaper looks towards me, asking a silent question of 'Really?' I felt bad when I nodded my head gravely. We all turned our attention back to the dust cloud that had encompassed Susa's form.

When the dust cleared, even I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. Susa's Bankai was. . . _odd_ , to say the least.

To start off, she looked like a zombie Lamia. Susa's legs had been encased by a bony armor that turned into eight skeletal tails. From her back extended seven large serpent heads, all of whom were as skeletal and scary as their Shikai. Something was different about each head though, more specifically, their eyes. One's eyes were bright white lights, another's were shifting pools of darkness, then they were balls of water, balls of fire, and orbs of green wind. The seventh head didn't have different eyes, but it's skull was covered by a rocky helmet.

"Yamatano Orochi no Tsurugi!" While Susa like incredibly terrifying and badass with her Bankai, I was confused.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. . ._

 _ **You noticed it too, huh?**_

 _Yeah, Yamatano Orochi means_ eight _-headed serpent. Susa's Bankai only has_ seven _heads._

 _ **Let's just watch carefully and see what happens.**_

I could notice that almost all of the audience was looking towards Dice expectantly. He looked around himself with a blank expression.

"I'm not just going to go through some random power-up because the other three did," he states with a deadpan.

Yang seemed to have had enough of waiting and charged Susa with a battle cry. All six fists were sent flying towards Susa, in an odd homage to the Gum Gum Gatling. Susa moved her arms like a symphonie's conductor, each head obeyed her every command. Said commands involved blocking every single one of Yang's attacks.

From the way the snake girl occasionally winced, having her Bankai hurt, hurt her as well. But, I could understand that her main body getting hit would have been a lot worse. With another wave of her hand, the water-eyed head moved right in front of Yang.

A fountain of water sprayed from the mouth of the serpent, dousing Yang while also sending her flying into the volcano area.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Dice(hey, that rhymed!) were circling each other. Dice's fingers weren't leaving the triggers of his weapons, while Weiss' kitsune features were twitching in hesitation. Weiss had enough waiting and raised her hand towards Dice, her open palm facing him.

" _Ichibi_ ," Weiss spoke, then one of her tails disentegrated. The ice from it's destruction focusing around Weiss' hand. "Ice Spikes!"

Weiss slammed her palm into the ground, all of the ice that had surrounded her hand rushing into the arena floor. Then, giant spires of ice started erupting around Dice, nearly skewering him. The other Gamer dodged with odd ease, seeming to know where the ice was going to appear.

"Oh, that's not going to work," I grimace, while I rubbed my face with my left hand.

"What? Why?" Ruby asks me, worried about her girlfriend.

"You'll see soon enough," I tell her, forcing myself to watch the slaughter that was about to occur.

Weiss continued her assualt, while she thought she had her opponent on the run. She raised her hand once more.

" _Nibi_ ," a second tail disentegrated and once more the ice centered around Weiss' raised hand. "Ice Chains!"

Four chains with shackles on them made of ice shot from Weiss' hand, each one targeting one of Dice's limbs. The Gamer _appeared_ to nearly trip, which allowed Weiss' chains to clasp onto Dice's arms and legs. Weiss didn't waste a single second and went into her next attack.

" _Sanbi_ ," another tail gone, more ice around the hand. "Ice Coffin!"

This time the ice shot forward towards the restrained Dice and exploded. It turned into a giant ice crystal that completly encased Dice's body. You couldn't even see an outline of his body with how thick the prison was.

"And that's that," Weiss said with a tired smirk.

"It seems that Miss Schnee has incapcitated that leader of Team-Hold on!" Oobleck's voice went from celebratory to surprised. "What's this!?"

"There it is," I mutter grimly.

There was an odd noise coming from within the ice coffin, it sounded like someone slurping a drink. Slowly, the ice that made up Weiss' attack was starting to fade and chip away. Within seconds, the entire prison shattered to reveal Dice completely fine, more than fine actually. He was eating all of the ice that had contained him, wolfing it down with extreme gusto, much to Weiss' horror.

"Now, I got a _chill_ running down my spine," Dice remarked with a grin. I internally groaned, having remembered being the one to come up with that particular one liner. With all of the ice gone, Dice inhaled. " _Ice Dragon_ ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Weiss just barely got over her shock in time to activate a shield glyph against the raging blizzard of ice shooting towards her.

Blake, Ruby, and many others were looking at me with confusion and shock. I just kept watching the match, while I bit down hard on my nails.

I knew Weiss had lost this fight already. All of Weiss' dust, except for the ice kind, didn't work right while she was in her demon form. Dice was also a long-ranged specialist more than close-combat oriented, Weiss couldn't use Myrtenaster as a rapier either. And she couldn't deactivate her demon mode now, since that would drain Weiss of _all_ her remaining aura, automatically eliminating her from the fight. If she didn't change opponents with Yang she was absolutely _screwed_.

Weiss seemed to realize this as well, since she activated her speed glyphs and tried dashing towards Yang. Dice quickly shut down this plan.

"Dice Style," more stares heading my way as Dice placed both hands onto the arena floor. " _King Fortress_!"

Four giant walls of ice erupted from the ground and surrounded the two combatants. Weiss looked worried at the prospect of facing Dice head on. Meanwhile, her opponent just gave a small grin.

"Dice Style: King Bow!" Dice held out his right arm, a bow made entirely of ice formed around his wrist. Much like the signature weapon of the Quincy. As he pulled back the string of the bow, with an ice arrow already formed, Dice spoke. "Come now, little fox, are you the hunter or the hunted?"

On the other side of the arena, Yang was having a hard time facing off against Susa. The many heads of her Bankai made getting a hit off on Susa nearly impossible. Plus, there was the issue that even with Yang's extra arms there would always be a head left to attack her if Susa guarded all of Yang's punches.

The blonde Asura was breathing heavily, much to the shock of her teammates watching in the stands.

"She hasn't been fighting that long, how is she that tired!?" Ruby exclaims, worry shifting from her girlfriend to her sister.

"I don't know," Blake growls slightly. Her ears were pressed against her head with anger as she asked me a question. "Could this be a side effect of her demon powers?"

"No, her demon abilities only effect her aura not her real stamina," I tell them with a shake of my head. "Whatever is wearing her out isn't due to the power she's using."

"I found it!" Alice shouts out of nowhere, having been quiet for quite some time. She points down into the arena. "There! On Yang's ankle!"

We all took a closer look at the blond fighter below. To our shock, there was an _eighth_ snake head, biting down on Yang's left ankle. It was a tiny thing compared to the seven other heads, barely even noticeable.

" _That's_ my she's so exhausted!" I shout in a 'eureka' moment. "That eighth head must be draining her stamina while it's biting her. Yang's so focused on Susa that she doesn't even notice it. Meanwhile, that snake's draining her dry and Yang thinks she's just tired from the fight!"

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaims, while Blake's eyes just narrow at Susa.

Yang roars with the rage and spirit of a wounded animal. Hoping for one last strike before it falls. With all of her strength Yang strikes.

" _VAJRA_ NOVA GATLING!"

An uncountable number of attacks flew from Yang's six flaming fists. It could barely be seen, let alone countered. Susa made the smart move of just guarding, with all seven giant heads wrapping around her vulnerable body. It was a war of attrition and endurance, who would fall first, Yang or Susa? Would her furious punches break through Susa's shield before her snake could drain Yang of all her stamina?

Yang's punches kept slowing and dropping in power, until she couldn't even lift her arms, let alone attack with them. The might brawler fell to her knees, completely spent of aura and energy.

"Yang Xiao Long has been drained of all her aura!" Port cried out in shock. "She has been eliminated!"

I could see Susa deactivate her Bankai, turning it back into it's original katana form. The snake girl's eyes turned back to their regular shape and she smiled at Yang's unconcious body, then bowed.

"That was a delicious battle. I hope we can do it again," the words were said with extreme respect compared to her earlier near _cannibalistic_ tone.

Sadly, Weiss' battle was also nearing it's end.

The heiress had been doing rather well, all things considering. She manipulated the ice so that it wouldn't hit her, but she was losing energy faster than Dice was and had no way of retaliating with the way she was now. Dice took note of her panting breath and slouched posture.

"It seems this fight is nearing its close," he told her with disappointment in his voice. "I shall end this encounter with one final attack."

Dice closed his eyes and reformed his ice bow, pointing the weapon in Weiss' direction. Twin tendrils of energy came to life and encircled Dice's bow arm, one of them white and the other black. The tendrils came together on the arrowhead signifying that it was ready to fire. Knowing that, Dice opened his eyes.

" _Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau_!" Dice shouted as he let go of his bow string.

Two dragons, one of black and the other of white, made of pure energy, shot out of Dice's bow and towards Weiss. The heiress tried to stop the attack by brining up an ice wall, but it was no use. The twin dragons went straight through her defenses and hit her directly. Weiss was unconscious before her head even hit the ground.

"Weiss Schnee has been knocked out!" Port announces once more. "The winner of this round is Team DICE!"

Ruby and Blake were instantly out of their seats, probably with the intent of checking on their respective significant others. I stood from my seat and gave my team a hard look.

"It seems I need to have a chat with an _old friend_."

 **So, what do you guys think!? Was the wait worth the arrival of the second Gamer. A lot more will be revealed in next week's chapter. Things like Dice's backstory, how he knows Cyan, as well as Dice's full team. Also, new longest chapter! Yay, me!**

 **Fun Fact: Susa is supposed to be the shortened form of Susano'o, who was the Japanese god who killed the original Yamatano Orochi. Ikiyori is just something that popped into my head, I don't even think it's an actual Japanese surname.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**

 **Update 9/29/2017: I decided to change the way Weiss lost the match, because my original one was bad since I had been drawing a blank on how to end it when I first wrote this. I feel like this was a better outcome.**


	39. Exposition abound!

**It's OK, Omega is here. Somehow the filler chapter got more of a response than the fight scene chapter. Well, that sucks for my pride. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Get ready for some exposition, as well as this chapter's recommendation.**

 _ **Silver**_ **by** _ **Imyoshi**_ **. Summary:** _ **Forced to admit that Crocea Mors did not feel right in his hands—no matter how he held it—Jaune Arc strives to overcome this obstacle through the crazy idea that Aura can become more than just the armor that protects him. Barriers break as he pushes past the limits of what Aura can do, creating and forging his very own weapons from the manifestation of his soul.**_ **A story focused on Team JNPR that is incredibly well done in my opinion. It's a tad lengthy, so I wouldn't recommend it to those with a short attention span.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **[The arena, third person]**

"Yang!"

"Weiss!"

The two combatants of Team RWBY woke up in a slight daze. Weiss could just barely see Ruby's face clearly. Whereas Yang was hallucinating slightly even though she could see Blake perfectly.

"Heh heh, fluffy kitty!" Yang spoke happily.

"Need some help?" A new voice cut in on Ruby and Blake's worrying for their respective significant other. Ruby glared at the other Gamer, while Blake hissed at him. "Woah, no need for that much hostility. Something tells me that Cyan has done a lot worse before."

"Yep, yep, yep," Susa chirps from behind him. "My boyfriend maybe compeltely ruthless in a fight, but he's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet after one."

"He has a point," Ruby says while looking at Blake, completely losing her glare. The cat faunus is annoyed, but stops her hissing.

"Great!" Dice gives a smile, showing much more emotion than he had in the fight. The black-and-white themed Gamer reaches into nowhere and pulls out two glass flasks filled with purple liquid. "Here, this should get them back up in no time."

Ruby speeded the potions to Weiss and Yang, practically forcing them down the freezerburn duo's throats. While Blake was looking at Dice and Susa warily.

"How _exactly_ do you know Cyan?" She questions them. Dice perks up immediatly at the mention of the name.

"He's an old frien-"

"DICE!"

All four heads, minus those of Weiss and Yang who were still slightly out of it, turned towards the shout. Cyan was running towards them and he was _pissed_.

"Hey, best buddy!" Dice calls out happily. Looking even more pissed than before, Cyan draws back his open palm while it charged with lightning.

"CYAN STYLE!"

"Oh, so we're doing this then?" Dice's smile turned cold, with barely any emotion on it. The second Gamer crossed his arms over his chest. "Dice Style. . ."

"KAISER _IMPACT_!"

"King _Shield_!"

A palm strike of electricity met a 'Big Shield Gardna' shield of ice in an explosion of sound. Cyan's attack shattered Dice's shield, but didn't actually harm the other Gamer at all. Leaving the two in a stand-off.

"I've been here nearly a _year_ and this is the first I've heard from you! Are you kidding me!?" Cyan shouts in anger.

"Shouldn't we change the location before you start yelling at me?" Dice requests calmly.

"Fine," Cyan states.

Dice smiles and rolls up his left sleeve slightly. He was wearing a bracelet that was simply a band, plus a thumb-sized mirror in the middle. Dice taps the mirror with his finger and starts speaking.

"Illyia, seven heading to the fairgrounds, please."

When he finished speaking seven holes opened up under each person there. They all dropped down with a yelp.

 **[Beacon Courtyard, Cyan POV]**

It was like going down a tunnel dug straight into the Earth towards our destination, which should have been impossible. Despite the admittedly-cool way we got there, when everyone landed in the courtyard I was still pissed.

"You gonna explain, now!?" I inquire with a glare.

"Well, I didn't now you were the other Gamer until you stopped The Breach from occuring," the dice-themed Gamer explains. "And since we would see each other again in just another month, I thought I'd wait until the tournament. You can't deny the romantisicm of two old friends re-uniting through a fighting tournament."

"No, I can't," I admit begrudgingly. I smiled at my old friend and offer him my hand. "It's nice to see you again, Dice."

"You too, bud," Dice grabs my hand with a large grin.

"This looks like a touching moment and all," we turn around and see Yang, along with the rest of Team RWBY, looking rather annoyed. "But, can you explain what's going on?"

"And how you two know each other?" Weiss questions.

" _And_ how we got here?" Ruby adds.

"The last one is easily answered," Dice tells us. "That was the ability of one of my other teammates. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Over here, boss!" A male voice called out from behind our group.

Walking up to us were two people, one guy and one girl.

The guy was short, I had at least a foot on him, but was probably a year or so older than me. His eyes were steel-blue, set into a glare. His short, slightly-spiky hair was the color of metal. He was wearing an opened, gun-metal gray robe trimmed with black, it was the kind you would see Boxers wear before they would fight. The only odd thing about it was the robe's lack of sleeves. He also wore black, work-out shorts with some grey, running shoes.

The girl was. . .disturbingly familiar. She was very young looking eleven years old, at the most. Her hair was stark white and her eyes were bright red. She wore a purple winter coat that went down to her knees, along with boots to match. She also had a pair of floppy rabbit ears that hung over the side of her face.

"These are my teammates," Dice says with a flourish. "The scowling boy is Ender Jackson and the little girl is Illyia Von Eizbern."

It clicked for me why she was so familiar, the realization was followed by me looking around wildly for Berserker anywhere. Dice snickered at my reaction.

"She's not _that_ version of Illyia, Cyan," he tells me, which soothed my paranoia for the moment.

"Alternate Universe?" I inquire, already knowing my answer.

"Yep," Dice confirms my suspicion. "I'd love to tell you more, but I think your friends are looking for an explanation."

"Dice and I are friends from my old world," I start to explain to Team RWBY. "We had known each other for as long as either one of us could remember. We designed the characters of Cyan Fenrir Matu and Dice Odin Gambit together for a bit of fun."

"You named your middle names after two beings who were fated to kill each other?" Blake asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We related to the both of them," Dice shrugs in response. "Fenrir was a ferocious wolf with extraordinary strength, and Odin was incredibly wise with knowledge no one else had."

"Anyway," I interject. "We had a lot of the same interests, the main one being a love of all things anime and manga. The two of us actually watched the RWBY trailers side-by-side."

"Until I had to move away," Dice says with a sad smile. "We lost complete contact after that. About three years passed after that and we wake up here with the power of the Gamer."

"Wait, could you not have just kept in contact through things like email and phone calls?" Weiss asks, to which Dice and I cringe slightly.

"Yeah, we weren't really allowed phones at the time," I mutter with slight embarassment. "Or email adresses."

"Cyan broke his first, and only, phone not a week after he got it," Dice snickered.

"And _you_ blew up yours trying to upgrade it's battery to a larger one!" I countered and Dice quickly deflated. After we got over our respective embarassments, I turned back to Team RWBY. "So, any questions?"

"How is she your teammate?" Weiss asks, pointing towards Illyia. "Isn't she, like, eleven? She's too young to be a huntress."

Dice's teammate Ender burst into gut-busting laughter at Weiss' declaration. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Illyia's fist until it was too late. Ender got sent flying into a nearby bush, his laughter quickly stopped.

"I'm seventeen years old," Illyia says with a small glare in our general direction. "I just don't age as like you people do. Besides where I'm from as long as you have the ability to do so, you can become a Hunter whenever you'd like."

"What do you me-"

"CY!"

Ruby was cut off by the members of my own team. They were running up to me with slight annoyance on their faces.

"Mind warning us before you teleport somewhere?" Alice glares at me and also at Dice's team. "It was annoying as hell carrying both Raina _and_ Dante when we had to fly down here."

"Did you forget you could teleport?" I ask, while withholding a snicker.

"Oh. . .right," Alice says dumbly. Both Raina and Dante appear behind the dragon girl and slam their fists into her head. As Alice started cradling her head, Dice spoke.

"Oh, are these your teammates?" Dice asks with a kind smile.

"Yep," I tell him before introducing them in Team order. "Alice Matu, Raina, and Dante Hikisu."

My three teammates greeted the other Gamer team, then Dante spoke.

"So, this is the other you, captain?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll explain while we get something to eat," I tell the Hammerhead Shark Fishman. Alice, Raina, and Susa perked up at the word 'food'.

We walked to the noodle stand for a quick meal. Team RWBY decided to follow us as well. I quickly explained what had happened so far to the two remaining members of my team, Alice had already known what had been happening through our link. We ordered some food, which arrived as soon as we ordered, then afterwards we started to chat.

"So, since you and I already know practically everything about each other's skill sets," I say to Dice. "LUC, INT, and WIS build, yeah?"

"Correct," Dice confirmed. "STR, VIT, and DEX for you, right?"

"Bingo," I also confirm. "How about we learn about each other's teammates. I'll start with one of my mine."

"Sounds like fun," Dice grins. I turn towards Alice with a grin.

"Would you mind going first, _sister dearest_?"

"Fine," Alice shrugged before she spoke. "After an incident involving a minotaur Grimm, a duel, and an ingestion of lightning dust, Cyan recieved a skill book titled 'Summon Familiar'. After he crashed for about a day, he went to Team RWBY's room so that he could have someone be there in case things went bad when he used the skill. Everything went as planned and a little, blue dragon popped out his head. That little dragon was yours truly!"

"Well, that explains the same last name," Dice remarks before looking towards me. "A dragon, huh? I would've expected a rabbit."

"It just goes to show that I'm more ferocious dragon than fluffy bunny," I say with a cocky grin. "Your turn."

" _And yet he dates the rabbit faunus_ ," Dice whispers, he quickly misdirects over to his girlfriend, when he hears my growl. "Susa, your turn."

"Okay!" Susa chirped happily. "I used to be a member of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. I was the fourth seat for a really long time! Things were great until I had bad encounter with an particularly annoying Hollow. It was super fast and I could barely hit the thing by the end of it I was dead on my feet and the Hollow was still fine. It swallowed me whole, I seriously thought I was dead at that point, but instead of death I ended up here in Remnant.

"Dice found me in the Vacuan desert and healed me up!" Susa's smile grew particularly large at the mention of her boyfriend. "After he told me where I was and the chances of me getting back, I decided to just stay with him as a part of his team. We didn't start dating until I got hurt during a really hard boss fight, I believe it was some sort of demon called Aymgdala or something. Anyway, Dice went completely psycho and literally tore the boss apart. We went on our first date the day after."

I had a shit-eating grin on my face after the story was finished. Dice glared lightly at me, when he saw the grin was directed at him. I found it so amusing because Dice was always supposed to be the one who kept his cool under pressure.

"Moving on," Dice added in quickly. "I believe it's your team's turn."

"Alrighty," I remark lightly. I look over to Dante, who had been picking his teeth with a fishbone. "Dante, you're next it seems."

"I'm a Hammerhead Shark Fishman from Fishman Island on the Grand Line," Dante tells the group. "After some particularly bad pirates killed my dad, I wandered around the Grand line, Paradise to be exact, for a long time. Until I got sucked into a whirlpool and came out the other side to see some kind of shark Grimm tearing into my side. I killed the thing with my sword, but I was still bleeding pretty bad. Wandered into a cave, thinking that I wanted to die in peace. Cyan and Alice showed up, gave me one of those 'healing potion' things and I was good as new. He told me what was going on, I met Team RWBY, killed the Grimm Kraken and hear I am now."

"Beach episode?" Dice asks.

"Beach episode," I confirm simply.

"Do I expect anything else from you?" Dice mutters to himself before looking towards his loli teammate. "Ender, buddy, you're up."

"I am Ender Jackson, the military-arms weapon," Ender says in a bored tone. "I was trying to be a Death Scythe back in my old world. I was on my Witche's Soul and she got lucky. Managed to distract me long enough to use some weird spell that teleported me right into Dice's dorm room. I didn't really have any reason to head back home, so I decided to stick around. Haven't regretted it so far."

"What about your meister?" Ruby asks, concern in her voice.

"I never had one," Ender tells her. He brings up his left hand and it glows in white light while it changes shape, when the light faded Ender's hand had turned into the barrel of a shotgun. "Never had _need_ of one."

"What do you mean by _military-arms_ weapon?" Blake asks, out of curiosity.

"Any weapon that could be considered in use by the military in some way, I can turn into," Ender shrugs. "Although, I have to understand it's innerworkings if I want to add to my arsenal. The depths of which I will not reveal at the moment, I'm sure you can understand."

"Does that include grenades?" I ask, out of confusion instead of curiosity.

"Yeah, but that gives me a headache whenever I do it," Ender tells us as he closes his eyes in a wince.

"Always wondered how that worked," I mutter to myself, before turning towards my final teammate. "Raina, you're up."

"I was raised by a dragon!" Raina spoke cheerfully, then the raincloud showed up. I'm not joking. Raina's Water Dragon Slayer Magic actually _makes_ rainclouds when she's upset, whether it's a conscious decision or not is unknown. "But, she left all of a sudden. I followed the currents for a long time, but then the world turned all weird and grey. Then, I was in this weird place with all these computers and this silver girl. She took me to Cyan and now I'm here!"

By the end of her speech, Raina had gone back to her usual happy-go-lucky self. The rest of us just sweatdropped at the incredibly simple explanation. Dice looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah, I don't even think _she_ knows how she got here," I told him with a deadpan.

"O-kay," Dice spoke awkwardly, before turning towards his rabbit-eared teammate. "Illyia, you're the last one."

"I am a Relic Hunter, or _was_ , I guess," Illyia says the last part with a bitter tone. "I graduated the exam at age ten. Along with my big-brother, Shirou Emiya, and his two wives then girlfriends, Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon. Although, she preferred you call her Saber."

"Wait, _two wives_!?" Weiss asks incredulously, her jaw dropped.

"Please, don't bark up that particular tree," Illyia sweatdropped. "That is a _very_ long story that I don't feel like explaining at the moment."

"Fine, I'll leave it be. . .for now," Weiss acquiesed.

"Looking for some relationship advice, Weiss?" I inquire with a cheeky grin.

"Shut it!" Weiss barks back.

"Anyway," Illyia said, still looking slightly uneasy. "Once the second Hunter test began we all slowly discovered our Nen-specialties. Shirou was a conjurer, Rin was a transmuter, Saber was an emitter, and _I_ was a specialist."

My eyes widen at the information. Seeing as the all specialists in the HunterXHunter all had god-defying abilities, meeting one was cause for surprise.

"We started developing are abilities, discovering what we could do with our powers," Illyia recounts with a small smile. "Since I had practically no limitations with what I could do, I decided to base my abilities off of my favorite book when I was younger."

"Let me guess," I cut in on her story. "Alice in Wonderland?"

"She carries a copy of it in her coat at all times," Dice chuckled.

"Doesn't that get kinda hot?" Ruby asks randomly.

"It used to, but Dice enchanted it to stay cool," Illyia remarked.

"I kinda had to," Dice groans. "It was the only clothes she had when she got here and we were in the _desert_ , if I hadn't she would have died from heat exhaustion."

"Moving on!" Illyia cut in, looking slightly annoyed. "My first Nen-ability is the cause for my current state, 'Alice's Wonderland'. It essentially keeps my body at this age as long as I have my Nen. My second ability is both what I used to bring you to this spot and is also what brought me to Remnant. I named it 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. What had happened was Shirou, Rin, Saber, and I had just found the ruins of a long-lost civilization. I had accidently triggered a trap while we were searching the ruins, it was. . . _terrifying_."

The young(looking) girl shivered while she held her head between her hands. Susa slid her arm around Illyia's shoulder in a sisterly gesture. This seemed to calm down the albino girl enough for her to speak.

"It was like all my greatest fears, all my nightmares, _all_. _At_. _Once_ ," she spoke gravely. "I asked my Nen, _begged it_ , to take me _anywhere_ but there. As long as it took the nightmare away with it. It is never a good idea to be general with your Nen, because the next thing I knew my 'Down the Rabbit Hole' dropped me in the middle of the Vacuan desert. About ten feet from where Dice and the others were hunting Grimm."

"She was screaming like hell, so I forced a potion down her throat that was supposed cure a 'Fear' status effect," Dice informed us. "Worked like a charm, because she stopped screaming and fell dead asleep."

"The story after that should be pretty obvious by now," Illyia remarked. "I woke up, Dice told me what was going on, I decided to stay, blah blah blah."

"What about your friends from your old world?" Blake asks her.

"I can still talk to them," Illyia assures her. "That's thanks to my _third_ Nen-ability, 'Through the Looking Glass'. Any mirror I touch with my Nen can be used as a communication device. I can see and hear whatever is on the other side of the mirror."

"It's why all of my team has these on them at all times," Dice held up his left wrist, showing the bracelet I had seen on him earlier.

"Apparently, being a Specialist Nen-user means I can bypass the laws of Space-Time at will!" Illyia exclaimed. "I was still connected to all the mirrors I had touched in my old world. To be honest, I am _really_ glad my Nen sent me here."

"Why's that?" Yang asks, her head cocked to the side.

"Do you _know_ how awkward it is to be around three newlyweds 24/7!?" The girl yelled at Yang with frustration. "They thought they were being quiet, but I could _always_ hear them! All of those noises they would make, while I was trying to sleep. Then, the _next day_ they would act like _nothing happened_! I love all three of them, but if I had to listen to another round of 'Faster! Harder! More!' and 'Oh god, YES!' I was going to kill _all of them_!"

There were varying reactions to that. Weiss and Ruby were blushing up a storm. Blake had a giant nosebleed. Yang was looking off to the side uncomfortably. Alice and I were utilizing 'Gamer's Mind' to it's fullest by resisting the urge to burst out laughing. Raina was cluelessly looking around. Everyone else was just trying their hardest to look the other way.

"One last question," I spoke up, causing Illyia to turn towards me. "What's with the rabbit ears?"

"Oh, they were a birthday present from Dice," Illyia answered smiply, while twitching the mentioned ears. I looked towards my old friend with a questioning gaze.

"I just used my 'Modification' skill on her," Dice shrugged before raising an eyebrow at me. "You _do_ know it can be used on other people, right?"

"Goddamit," my facefault into the counter gave my answer.

"Same as always, old friend," Dice said with a smirk on his face. "By the way, doesn't the final 2v2 match start in a couple minutes?"

"Oh shit!" I exclaim with urgency. "That's Velvet's match!"

"And Team JNPR's!" Ruby also exclaimed, probably worried about missing a friend's match.

"I gotta get to the arena!" I get off my seat and start running towards the arena, that is, until Alice yelled out from behind me.

"You can teleport!"

"Oh. . .right," with that, I 'Shadow Step' into the stands of the arena. Hoping to find a good seat before the match actually began.

* * *

 **I honestly didn't mean to put so much thought into Illyia's backstory. I knew she was going to be an alternate universe Illyia Von Eizbern and a specialist Nen-user, but I didn't have much more than that. Whenever I finish writing this story, I may just make a fic starring that universe.**

 **Anyway, sadly, Gaming for Glory has ended and not in the best way. Hopefully when Yoshtar writes the sequel he won't have the same problems he had with GfG.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, OK it out!**


	40. JNPR versus CFVY!

**It's OK, Omega is here. Don't really have much to say at the moment. Anyway, here's this chapters recommendation.**

 _ **RWBY: Red Snowflakes**_ **by** _ **TheDarkenedRose**_ **. Summary:** _ **They ran as fast as they could, away from their old lives... away from the people that would never approve of their relationship. "Together. Forever." They said to each other softly. As they ran, snow had combined with the red leaves of fall and the falling petals of roses that were flying with the wind. Those two people were Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. This is their story of love.**_ **A nice fluffy romance. That oddly ends up with the members of Team RWBY starting a band rather than becoming huntresses. Odd, yet enjoyable.**

* * *

 **[Amity Colisseum, 3rd Person]**

The roar of the crowd in the colisseum was becoming a normal occurence over the past couple days. Especially, since the match that day was going to be a _very_ good one to watch. Specifically, it was the match between Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel of Team CFVY and Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR.

The four combatants were already in the middle of the arena, waiting for the sign to start the match. Each one of them having everything they needed for their match. One of the reasons that everyone was so excited, at least for those from Vale, was that it was the first match between any of the teams trained by Cyan F. Matu.

Velvet looked up into the stands and giggled. Her boyfriend had just appeared out of the shadows looking frantic as he quickly took a seat next to the other members of Teams CFVY and JNPR. She had seen the previous match between Team RWBY and DISE and knew that he would been talking with his old friend for a while.

Since Cyan was completely whipped he shared practically everything with his girlfriend. So, Velvet had known for a while about Dice and what he looked like. She had been doing some pre-fight preparations at the time and couldn't watch with Cyan, but she still managed to see a glimpse of the fight on a TV.

On the other side of the field, Jaune was somewhat nervous. He had been thinking of strategy after strategy of how to deal with his opponents and none of them were really playing out with them winning in his mind. He saw first hand what Velvet could do at full-strength even though Cyan had told them to not use their new abilties unless they really needed to, Jaune was still worried about what the rabbit faunus could do.

Despite his obliviousness and general clumsiness, Jaune actually had the highest _natural_ INT stat amongst all of their friends. The only one with a higher INT stat than him was Weiss and that was just due to her insane study habits, if she and Jaune were to have the exact same study schedule then Jaune would be a lot smarter than the heiress.

Pyrrha was excited about the coming battle. Despite her calm nature most of the time she was nearly as bloodthirsty as the members of Team CARD and that was saying something. She hated losing more than anything and was always training to make sure she would never lose to the same opponent. . .Except for Cyan. The Blue Gamer trained even harder than Pyrrha could even dream of and he had the unfair advantage of being 'The Gamer'. Still, Cyan and his team were practically _gods_ and that was not an understatement, so Pyrrha could deal with it.

Coco was. . .kinda chill actually. She was eager to fight that was for certain, but other than that the fashionista wasn't super worried or anything. With anything other than clothes, Coco had a pretty kick-back lifestyle. Although, she was eager to try out her new glasses courtesy of Cy.

All of a sudden as the arena randomizers were starting to spin, both Jaune and Velvet had Cyan's voice going through their heads.

' _Yo, Jaune! Since you're going up against Velvet you can use that new toy I gave you. Have fun!_ '

' _Bun, Jaune's going to be using a new toy, so you can use more power than usual. Just don't use the Reality Marble and we'll be cool._ '

The combatants stood still for a moment, before they both got incredibly feral grins on their faces.

 **[The stands, Cyan POV]**

"Cyan, what did you do?" Dice asks me, having clearly caught the expression on my face that usually meant chaos was coming. And not the god kind. . .cue glare into nowhere **(A/N: You know who you are!)**.

The other Gamer, along with his team, Team RWBY, and my team had shown up just in time for the match to start. Apparently, Dice had figured out a way to teleport multiple people without making them all sick. I would ask him how, but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?

"Oh, well, you see," I start speaking with a _very_ entertained tone. "I got something _special_ during a quest and decided Jaune was the best one to use it. I just gave him the OK to use it and for Velvet to also cut loose a little bit. And it is going to be _fun_!"

"Uggh!" My old friend groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "I forgot how much I hated hearing that phrase!"

"Join the club," intoned _everyone_ nearby who knew Cyan personally.

"Ouch," I fake wince with a grin. "That _almost_ stings if it weren't for the knowledge that most of you have almost as much fun as I do when we go on adventures together. Plus, I know where you all sleep. . ."

The foreboding tone, plus my wide grin, had everyone around me shiver in fear. I truly _loved_ being 'The Gamer'.

It was at that moment that the randomizers for the arena finally stopped. It was a beach, geysers, a forest, and a plains. Pretty ordinary field for fighting, minus the geysers of course. Oobleck's voice echoed amongst the roaring crowd.

"Let the match. . ." The doctor trailer off slighty for effect. "BEGIN!"

Velvet immediatly summoned her two main blades, Kanshou and Bakuya. Illyia looked confused at the sight of the blades.

"Those are Shirou's favorite projections!" The albino girl shouts in confusion. "How do she have them?"

"I may have given her the exact same powers as your brother," I tell her with an unapologetic grin. The young-looking girl huffed at me and returned to the fight down below.

Jaune also did something interesting at the start of the match. He already activated his silver armor, but Jaune hadn't drawn Crocea Moris yet. Instead, the huntsman-in-training raised his right arm into the open air and called out.

"Sword of promised victory, grant me your strength!"

There was a golden light spewing from Jaune's open hand, said light focused into the shape of a particular sword. Ninety centimeteres long, blue handle, golden guard in an upward 'U' shape, and faery characters inscribed along the beginning of the blade. The blade of one Arturia Pendragon herself, the almighty _Excalibur_.

"My sister-in-law's sword too!" Illyia growled at me, making me the tiniest bit nervous. I've also read Alice in Wonderland and I don't want to know what her combat abilities are at the moment.

"I'm more interested in _how_ you got it?" Dice inquires with curiosity in his voice.

"Raid event," I told him. Then, I remembered something and reached into my inventory, pulling out six long-barreled revolvers. The iconic weapons of the Reapers. "Here, thought you might want these."

"Oooooo!" Dice's eyes were shining with glee. He grabbed all the weapons from my hands with super speed. My old friend had a Wild West obsession, hence his fondness of revolvers.

"I got eight, but I'm keeping two of them for myself," I told him, but I doubt he cared very much. With that out of the way, I resigned myself to watching the amazing fight to come.

 **[Back to the arena, 3rd Person]**

The match was already under way with Pyrrha and Coco doing their own thing. While Jaune and Velvet started staring each other looked at Jaune's new blade with a small grin.

"Looks like Cyan wants to make things interesting," she tells the knight.

"Doesn't he always though?" Jaune asked, equally excited about testing his new blade. "To be honest, I didn't think I deserved this sword when he told me about it's origins and it's power. But. . ."

"My boyfriend _rarely_ takes no for an answer," Velvet finishes with a giggle. "Unless it's from me, of course."

"Probably one of the strongest people on Remnant and he's completely whipped," Jaune muttered loud enough for the rabbit faunus to hear, which wasn't very loud considering her hearing.

"Oh, them's fightin' words, Jauney-boy," Velvet's fake country accent made Jaune smirk and tense his muscles. Cyan must've thought it wouldn't be right not to have some battle music going, because a nice piece was starting to play directly into their minds.

 **[Playing 'Hero' by Skillet]**

Without another word said, Jaune seemed to disappear and reappear, right in front of Velvet. Jaune swung his legendary blade down at the exact time that Velvet crossguarded with her own swords. The shockwave that resulted between the two combatants reached the farthest spectators.

Velvet kicked out with her right leg in retalitation, the close quarters made it impossible for Jaune to dodge the strike to his gut. The blond knight was sent skidding back a few feet with barely any damage.

Before he could recover, Velvet dispelled her right sword and summoned in it's stead a large, curved, orange claymore. The weapon of one Yatsuhashi Daichi. Using the overly-large weapon, Velvet swung it with the flat of it's blade heading towards Jaune in an attempt to send him flying.

What happened instead was Jaune raising his left arm to guard the attack. The armor on said arm turned razor-sharp and when it made contact with Velvet's projection, the claymore was cleaved in half.

Velvet wasn't shocked by that turn of events. The rabbit faunus did have a smirk on her face as Jaune's arm reverted back to normal shape.

"Cy really doesn't go half-way with his creations," Velvet stated to the knight.

"Yeah, this armor is so comfortable I sometimes forget I'm wearing and go to sleep like this," Jaune says with a chuckle.

For both teams, this was an incredibly important match. It was the match that decided who would get the chance to become a champion and who would have to wait till next year. But, despite those stakes the combatants were having fun with each other. At the end of the day, they were all friends and this was just a friendly competition.

Velvet's next weapons were rather interesting. The first was an incrdibly-long, bright red spear with a handle convered in thorny vines held in her left hand. The second was another red spear, two meters in length, but this one had it's entire hilt wrapped in purple cloth and was held in her right hand. Despite there size, Velvet handled the weapons with utmost ease.

Velvet's semblance was the reason she could handle so many different weapons as if she had been using them all her life. Her semblance allowed Velvet to watch someone do any task whatsoever and then being able to use it immediatly. Velvet called it 'CopyBunny', Cyan called it 'Rabbit see, rabbit do'. They went back and forth on the name for the sake of comedy.

"The weapon handed down to Cú Chulain by Scáthach, Gáe Bolg," she said with an icy calmness. "And the Crimson Rose of Exorcism, Gáe Dearg. Let's see if you can handle both of these legendary weapons coming at you at the same time."

With a grin beneath his silver helmet, Jaune lifted Excalibur and charged his opponent.

 **[On the other side of the arena]**

Pyrrha and Coco had both left Jaune and Velvet to their own devices. One-on-one matches were customary between the students of 'The Gamer' and they would only break that rule against _true_ monsters, whether they be the creatures of Grimm or some low-life terrorists.

The red-haired champion was intriguied by her opponent. Anyone who can turn a simple handbag into a weapon that shifts into a minigun was definetely worth the interest. Fidgeting with the handles of Miló and Akoúo̱, Pyrrha stared down her opponent.

Coco was playing strategic and waiting for Pyrrha to make any sort of move. Something that suited her opponent just fine, since Pyrrha was used to playing aggressive.

With a small wave of her hand, five arcade tokens floated out of the bag she kept at her waist. Utilizing the 'Railgun' skill Cyan had gifted her during the Yule tide, Pyrrha sent the tokens flying at the fashionista. They impacted Coco at five points for maximmum damage, or they _would have_ if Coco hadn't shot them down before they moved a foot.

The so-called 'Invinsible Girl' was shocked by how Coco managed to shoot her tokens out of the air. Your average Railgun shot projectiles at Mach 7, Pyrrha managed to at least _triple_ that number through extensive training. And she was improving that speed every day. Add the size of her tokens and the number of them, shooting them down was practically _impossible_.

Coco obviously knew about this, because she was grinning at Pyrrha. Thankfully, she decided to explain her ways to the champion.

"Ol' Blue gave my glasses an upgrade," Coco tapped the side of her shades. "When I put my aura into them, my perception of time slows down incredibly. Also speeds up my comprehension and reaction time. He said he modeled them off of something from a show he watched the Mirror Wheel-something or other."

"Looks like I'll be doing this the old fashioned way then," Pyrrha states. She removed the bag from her waist and drops it at her feet. Pyrrha gripped her weapons feircely, while determination shown in her green eyes.

Another wave of her hand signified the use of Pyrrha's semblance, but Coco was slightly confused when she didn't see anything move through her glasses. That momentary confusion nearly cost the fashionista the match as Pyrrha nearly knocked her head off with her Xiphos blade.

The fashionista just barely bent backwards to dodge the attack, then jumped back several feet in a strategic withdrawal. When Coco's eyes re-focused onto her opponent, they immediatly widened. Pyrrha Nikos was standing there with pink skin and steaming rising from all over her body.

"Gear _Second_!" Pyrrha shouted out, so that everyone could hear her.

 _This_ was a technique that not even _Cyan_ knew Pyrrha possessed, only the members of her team knew about it. The red-headed champion _did_ take breaks every once in a while and one such break led her to a story about a particularly interesting rubber man. When Pyrrha had gotten to the evolution of said rubber man's abilties and how he made them work, she had a major epiphany and immediatly sought to make it happen.

"Red blood cells are about _fifty percent_ iron," Pyrrha stated calmly. "Considering it's my own blood that is _more_ than enough for me to control the iron and increase my own blood flow exponentially. Making me more mobile, faster, _and_ stronger! Let's see how your glasses match up against me now!"

Without another word said, Pyrrha stepped forward and, to most of the audience, disappeared. Coco was able to see the champion's movement now that she had experienced it first-hand, but was still barely able to dodge Pyrrha's sword swing.

Coco's retaliation was a swing of her handbag, which Pyrrha dodged out of the way of. With the champion not immediatly in front of her, Coco shifted her weapon into minigun mode and let loose a hail of bullets. The fashionista mentally thanked Cyan for giving her that infinite-ammo clip for her weapon.

But, even _with_ the un-ending stream of bullets heading towards her, Pyrrha dodged them all. With another burst of speed, she managed to get close enough to Coco to shift her weapon into spear form to-

"Jet _Lunge_!" Fire off a super-speed lunge with her weapon.

Coco managed to catch _some_ of the attack with the barrel of her gun, but the attack still managed a pretty good to her gut. The strike also managed to completely wreck the barrel of Coco's minigun. The heat from firing so many continuous rounds made the barrel extremely hot and malleable.

As Coco was groaning about the state of her gun, Pyrrha's skin turned to it's natural pigmentation and she fell to her knees. The champion was breathing heavily and obviously couldn't hold her second gear for any longer. The fashionista thought she would be able to finish off the already exhausted Pyrrha, but that was until the red-head raised her glowing fist once more.

That was when Coco's eyes caught the ground she was standing on. Apparently, the rounds from her gun had hit the bag Pyrrha had dropped near the beginning of their fight and scattered the arcade tokens everywhere. More specifically, everywhere near where she was standing. Coco just barely muttered four words before her defeat.

"Son of a bitch-"

"Railgun _Hell_!" All of the tokens on the floor sprung to life and hit the fashionista with their incredible force and speed.

Coco was unconcious and out of aura before she even hit the ground. Port's voice was quick to announce the new development.

"Coco Adel has been eliminated!"

Pyrrha managed a tired grin as she continued to try and get breath into her lungs.

"I. . .really need to. . .train more. . ."

With all of her remaining energy leaving her, Pyrrha Nikos fell over and drifted into the sweet land of unconciousness.

 **[Back to Velvet and Jaune]**

Much had happened in the match between Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet had gone through dozens of legendary weapons in order to try and defeat Jaune. Excalibur was proving it's legendary status by managing to defeat so many extraordinary weapons weilded by an incredibly fighter. If it wasn't for the special ability of the sword of victory, transferring energy into power for the user, then Jaune would have lost a long time ago.

The two fighters were so focused in their efforts to defeat each other that they barely heard the announcement from Professor Port and the following announcement from Doctor Oobleck.

"It seems that Pyrrha Nikos has also been rendered unable to continue the fight! Leaving the fate of the match to Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarlatina!"

With that bit of information resting on the shoulders of both combatants, Jaune grinned beneath his helmet when he got an idea.

"What say we end this the _Cyan_ way?" Jaune's posed question also made the rabbit faunus grin.

"One last all-out attack to finish it all?"

"You know it," Jaune told her, lifting his sword high above his head.

As Excalibur began to glow, Velvet summoned Archer's Bow. With the black bow in hand, Velvet holds out her right hand as a particular weapon began to form out of dark-red energy. The spiral blade of Caladbolg II appeared in her hand, waiting to be used in the coming clash of giants. Velvet placed the legendary weapon on her bowstring and pulled it back. Energy started to build around Velvet as she kept the string taunt.

Velvet wasn't the only one charging her final strike. Golden light was rising from the very earth itself, drawn to the holy brilliance of King Arthur's blade. Instinctively knowing when the time was right, Jaune spoke with the determination of the King of Knights herself.

"The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines," Jaune's chant was immediatly followed by Velvet's own.

" _I am the bone of my sword_ ," Velvet spoke as she prepared to let loose the spiral arrow.

"EX-!" Both combatants let loose their attacks with Jaune's shout heard by all. " _CALIBUR_!"

A spiral arrow of destruction met with a golden wave of pure light in a clash to be remembered till the end of time. The light from both attacks was blinding and the sound of the explosion was deafeaning. It was a wonder it didn't hit the unconcious Pyrrha and Coco, or the audience for that matter.

The entire crowd was holding it's collective breath as they waited for the results of that amazing clash. As the smoke surrounding the arena began to clear, the audience was greeted to two sights. One was of Velvet Scarlatina scuffed, bruised, and unconcious. The second was of Jaune Arc, his armor broken in various places even leaving half of his helmet broken showing the knight's face, while he held Excalibur high into the air with his left arm broadcasting to all his victory.

"Team JNPR has advance to the semi-finals of the tournament!" Oobleck shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by the deafeaning roar of the crowd.

They were so enamoured with the result of the match that they didn't notice a blue-haired Gamer teleporting down into the arena.

 **[On the arena floor, Cyan POV]**

As soon as I teleported in, I tossed Jaune a couple potions for him to take to Pyrrha and Coco. I was still shocked and immensely proud of all the fighters for reasons that were similar and different at the same time. Although, I was kinda pissed at Pyrrha for doing something so dangerous as Gear Second, proud of her but still pissed. I couldn't stop the wide grin from appearing on my face as I gently gave Velvet a healing potion.

My girlfriend's eyes fluttered open as she focused on my form. Velvet gave me a bitter-sweet smile as she spoke.

"Looks like I lost."

"Maybe so," I tell her, while never losing my grin. "But that was still one of the _best_ fights I've ever seen!"

"I live to please," Velvet chuckles, although she still looked a little upset about having lost.

"Come on, as a reward for trying so hard _I_ am going to treat you to some of your favorite foods," the rabbit faunus immediatly perked up at my words.

"Carrot cake?" She asks in a hopeful tone making me chuckle.

"Yes, carrot cake," I confirm with a playful eye-roll.

I help lift Velvet to her feet, while I sneak a look at Pyrrha and Coco who were just waking up. Jaune reached down and slung Pyrrha's left arm over his shoulders to help the champion walk forward. As I think about how I may be fighting one of them in the semi-final, my grin could only get wider.

"I am going to have so much _fun_!"

 **[Later in Cinder's dorm, 3rd person]**

Unlike a majority of Vale, Cinder Fall was _not_ in a good mood. She had failed to upload her virus into the CCT like she had planned. Her plan involving the underground train had failed. Roman was dead and his helper Neo had gone AWOL. And she wasn't so stupid as to notice that Emerald and Mercury were acting differently around her ever since their loss to that _annoyance_ Cyan.

Her plans were falling apart around her and she _did not like it_!

The only thing she had left were her minions in the White Fang, which couldn't get the job done all by themselves.

Cinder briefly considered asking her mistress for help, but quickly disregarded that train of thought. Salem had _trusted_ Cinder with this mission and she would not look upon it nicely if her servant had to come crawling back for help.

The half-maiden was about one step away from blowing everything around her to _kingdom come_!

At that moment, the Amity Colisseum drifted by perfectly seen through Cinder's dorm window and Cinder froze for a moment.

"Now, _there's_ an idea," the evil bitch started to chuckle, which eventually turned into a full-blown evil cackle heard by _many_ that were near that particular dorm.

Vale had no idea what was going to hit it.

* * *

 **By the** _ **gods**_ **I love my muse! I was about halfway through this chapter when it gave me the idea to have Pyrrha go Gear Second. More and more I am loving that I made the decision to write this story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you later! OK is out!**


	41. Dice VS Pyrrha

**It's OK, Omega is here. Now then, I'm going to say something that may sadden or anger some of you, but after the next chapter I'm going on another month long hiatus. This time mainly for selfish reasons. For those who haven't realized the one year anniversary of this fic is coming up and I wanted to do something special. With no ideas hitting me I decided that the chapter where Cyan and Dice facing off in the finals would be perfect for it, which is what led to my current thought process. I'm really sorry, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapter recommendation.**

 _ **The Impossible Girl**_ **by** _ **CakeLegends**_ **. Summary:** _ **Weiss is struggling with her ever-apparent feelings for Ruby and reflects back on what led her there in the first place.**_ **I absolutely** _ **love**_ **this fic, it hits all of my reuqirement for fanfic awesomeness. The main reason I love is because the writer made all of the main characters completely insane. Not in the negative sense, but they are definetely not all there in that fic. It leads to some very entertaining, romantic, and sometimes badass scenes throughout the story.**

* * *

"Nice place you got here, Cy," Dice told me as he appreciated the aesthetic of Babylon.

"Thanks," I return with a grin.

I was currently in my alternative-dimmensional hideaway in order to introduce it to Dice and his team. Although, it had taken an hour or so to make the cards for them to gain entrance to Babylon. I did enjoy learning the emblems of Dice's teammates. Susa's was an eight-headed and eight-tailed snake curled into the shape of a circle. Ender's was a pair of crossed handguns with a single bullet in front of them. Illyia's was a top hat with a pair of rabbit ears coming out of the brim with four miniature suits(club, heart, diamond, and spade) in each corner. As for Dice's, his was a pair of dice mid-roll and each dice face had seven dots on it.

Oh, and while It had taken a while, Raina had also chosen her own emblem. It being a dragon's head with a blast of water coming out of it's mouth that curved into the usual circular emblem shape.

"My boyfriend does have good taste," Velvet giggled.

I had just given the four members of Team DISE the grand tour of Babylon, we were currently heading towards the seventh floor for a break. We entered my specialty break room and saw the members of Teams RWBY, Thayna/Cresent Rose, JNPR, CFVY, CARD, and even Penny mingling amongst themselves. I am _so_ glad I thought of this many people being in her when I first comminsioned it.

Jaune was the first one to notice we had all gotten back.

"Hey, Cy, why'd you call us all here?" The knight asks me.

"What? Can I not just want to spend some time with my friends for no reason?" I try to look innocent.

My response was a deadpan from _everyone_ , even Penny. That stung a little bit, but I moved on. I moved to the far back wall from the group to get a clear view of everyone who was there.

"I called you here for two reasons," I got straight to buisness. "The first was that I wanted to have a little. . . _get-together_ with the other three semi-finalists. Those people being Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina, Dice O. Gambit, and, of course, yours truly Cyan F. Matu."

The three mentioned combatants stepped forward as I said there names. With a grin, I do a quick bow to the three of them that they all had the decency to return. Then, I continue to speak.

"You three better be prepared, because no matter _who_ I'm going up against," I stare at them with a feral and nearly-insane look in my eyes. "I'll be giving it everything I got!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Pyrrha says with her usual kind smile, but I could see the feirceness in her gaze.

"It's going to be a blast!" Penny giggles with a grin.

"I've been waiting for this for years I'm sure as hell not messing it up by holding back!" Dice's words held their own brand of excitement in them.

"As cool and romantic as this is," Jaune jumped in on the conversation. "What's the second thing?"

"Heh heh, always reading between the lines nowadays," I snicker at the knight, who stood up a bit straighter. "The second thing should be here in a moment. . ."

I took my scroll out of my pocket and sent a text to Neo telling her and the others to come to the other side of Babylon. I needed to tell the others about my own little 'Suicide Squad' at some point, so why not _right_ before everything goes to shit?

It took a minute or two, but the door to the hallway opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Why hello, red!" Torchwick got all of their attention with a cocky grin. "It's been too long."

"Torchwick!" Ruby growled. Thayna morphed into her weapon form, right into Ruby's open hand. Ender's eyes widened at them, but he turned his attention back to the new arrival.

"Easy, Rubes," I call out to the little reaper, and anyone else who was reaching for their weapons. "They're with me."

"What are you talking about!?" Yang demanded, her hands clenching and unclencing over and over.

"I believe the phrase is 'we went turncoat'," a voice from Yang's right spoke up. The blonde immediatly turned to see a grinning Neo crouched next to her, while she sat on a table. "Hey, blondie!"

" _You_!" Yang roared, causing the ice cream girl to teleport over to Roman with a giggle. Emerald and Mercury had also just shown up and were wisely keeping quiet.

"What's going on, Cyan?" Blake asks, while keeping a hand on the sheath of Gambol Shroud. The faunus' tail was also waving around wildly, despite Blake's usual calm expression.

"Well, I've always thought it's better to have friends rather than enemies," I shrug, looking like I hadn't a care in the world. "So, when I first started my personal crusade I decided that depending on how their personalities were that I would help them if I had the chance. Roman's someone screwed over by fate with little other options available to him. Neo is an orphan who has loyally followed her father figure. Emerald and Mercury were just two kids with no else to look to. Nothing particularly evil about them, just bad luck."

"Look, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a good person," Roman started to speak. "But, even I don't destroy Vale. My life has been about survival and I don't see myself surviving by staying with Cinder. Plus, Cyan helped my little girl and for her, I'd do _anything_."

There were a lot of confused faces about that last sentence, until Neo wrapped her arms around Roman. The ex-crime lord returned the hug with a kind smile. This elimnated most of the warriness about Roman and Neo, but that still left the other two.

"Cinder was like a mother to me," Emerald said when she noticed the stares in her and Mercury's direction. "She gave me food when I was hungry and said I wouldn't have to steal anymore. Cyan gave me a wake-up call that I desperately needed and here I am."

"Where Emerald goes, _I_ go," Mercury tells us with a determined look in his eye.

Things were quiet for a moment, everyone staring at the new arrivals and them, in return, staring back. It was all broken by one Ruby Rose. She dropped Cresent Rose in the air, where she turned into human form before she hit the ground, and walked up to Emerald. When the reaper was face to face with the theif, she broke into a wide smile.

"It's nice to have new friends!" Emerald looked extremely surprised, until Ruby wrapped the theif in a large hug.

"Let's get this party started again, yeah!?" I shout to the others, they very much agreed with me.

And that was how we spent our free day. Having fun with our friends, both new and old. It was a very 'calm before the storm' moment considering the next day we would be fighting the exact same friends we were having fun with.

 **[The next day, Amity Colisseum. Dice versus Pyrrha]**

I was waiting for them to start the match between my two friends. Sitting amongst my team and the teams of our friends. With such a large group, it was somewhat hard to sit all in one place, but we made it work. We took up a 3x7 area in the stands with couples and family members sitting next to each other. As such I had Alice to my right and Velvet to my left.

I was honestly quite pleased with the final match-ups. I had a severe advantage against Pyrrha that would've made our fight much too easy. First of all, to help with Pyrrha's semblance she wears a lot metal on her at all times. Obviously, metal is a _very_ good condunctor of electricity. Second, I found out a while ago that by using my own electricity I had my own form of magnetism. Essentially making Pyrrha's semblance completely useless.

Alice was munching on popcorn, while I talked with Velvet.

"Do you think Pyrrha has a chance?" My favorite bunny girl questions.

"To be blunt, not a snowball's chance in hell," I tell her, straight out. "She'll, at least, be a challenge for Dice, but Pyrrha won't win. A requirement for being 'The Gamer' is to hate losing. I like to hold back and enjoy the fight, but if I'm ever in danger of losing I _stop_ holding back. Dice is the exact same way as I am."

"Yeah, I thought so," Velvet sighs, while suggling into my side. I gently pet Velvet's head, right between her rabbit ears, while I return my attention to the arena down below.

"Today's match is the first of two semi-final matches!" Port's voice echoes amongst the crowd.

"Yes, indeed," the good doctor speedily agrees. "The combatants are a Miss Pyrrha Nikos of Vale and one Mister Dice O. Gambit of Vacuo."

"It's _Doctor_ actually," Dice corrects from the arena.

Oobleck seems stunned for a moment, having had his usual phrase thrown right back in his face. It was only until Port elbowed him in the side that he snapped out of it.

"Y-yes, ahem, anyway," Oobleck steered the announcement away from his blunder.

"He's has a doctorite?" Weiss asks from the row above me.

"He probably has twenty," I snort in response. "I have one too, you know."

 _That_ seemed to freeze the people sitting around me. All conversation among my friends stopped as they all turned to look at me.

" _You_!?" Yang asks with incredulity. "The one person who is more of a hothead than I am. _You_ are a Doctor?"

"Ye-ep," I confirm, fully expecting the reaction I got.

"In what?" Blake asks, curious as a cat, oh wait.

"Psychology," I state simply. I could see them all simultaneously blink before shaking their heads and turning back to the arena.

"You became a doctor just to screw with them, didn't you?" Velvet asks me in a whisper.

"You know me too well, bun," I smile and kiss the top of her head. My girlfriend giggles and snuggles in closer.

Back in the arena, Dice and Pyrrha were exchanging pleasantries before the fight.

"It will be a honor to fight you," Pyrrha says while she draws her weapons.

"I feel the same way," Dice returns, already in his 'cool as ice' persona he used when fighting. The other Gamer reached into his inventory and pulled out a bunch of metal stakes; six in each hand.

"What are those for?" Jaune asks, voicing the question in everyone's mind. "Does he think Pyr's a vampire?"

"You'll see soon enough," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Let the match. . .BEGIN!"

Dice wasted no time and immediatly started throwing his stakes. Still looking slightly confused about their purpose, Pyrrha just deflected them with her shield and Xiphos. One by one they all got launched until all ten had been thrown, and simultaneously deflected.

It was at that point that Dice drew his revolvers, but pointed them in the _opposite_ direction of where Pyrrha was standing. Taking adavantage of Pyrrha's confusion, Dice spoke while also pulling the trigger of his black revolver.

"Boom."

 **[Playing 'Boom' by P.O.D.]**

The sound of the bullet shooting out of Dice's gun resounded at the same time as the song started to play. I could hear the richoteching of metal on metal about three times before Pyrrha got hit unaware in her left shoulder.

Not letting the champion recover from her shock, Dice let loose with his seven-shot revolvers. Firing shot after shot non-stop, but _never_ in Pyrrha's direction and _always_ managing to his her. It was only till the sixth shot hit her that Pyrrha finally started guarding the onslaught, but even then it took everything to guard attacks she couldn't see coming at her.

Up in the stands with me, it was Jaune who finally understood what was happening.

"The stakes!" The knight stood straight up when he reached his revelation.

"What do you mean?" Ren asks calmly, while Nore was shouting 'You can do it!' at Pyrrha.

"The stakes that Dice had been throwing he made Pyrrha lodge them into the walls of the arena without her knowing!" Jaune looked at me for confirmation and I chuckled.

"Leave it to our chief strategist to figure it out," I say with a grin.

"What are you two talking about!?" Weiss asks looking frustrated.

"Dice is shooting at the metal stakes he threw into the wall to richotect his bullets," I tell them, much to their collective shock.

"But, how is he doing that with _all_ of them?" Blake asks, her eyes wide open.

"Those revolvers of his are named 'Luck' and 'Probability'," I tell her, while keeping my eyes on the battle below. "Dice calls them that because that's what he uses to fight. Pure luck combined with carefully-calculated probability."

"Don't those two contradict each other?" Ren asks me.

"Oh yeah, definetly," I confirm with a grin. "But, Dice was a genius even back in our old world combined with being super-lucky. Now that he's 'The Gamer' those two defining traits of his are 'Super Saiyan' levels."

"Yep, yep, yep!" Susa giggles in agreement. "Dice is the smartest person in Remnant!"

"We created our characters side by side," I said following Susa's statement. "For our fun we made them exact opposites, so that their fights would be some of the best there ever would be. I was passionate, powerful, and practically an adrenaline-junkie. Dice was cold, calculating, and had an ever-present calm. What ever I can do, he can match it perfectly."

With wide eyes, my friends turn back to the fight. Pyrrha had her eyes closed in concentration, while managing to deflect all the bullets in varying ways; deflecting with her Xiphos, blocking with her shield, and redirecting with her semblance. Dice, all of a sudden, stopped his bullet hell.

"I think it's time we step it up a notch," Dice stated to the slightly-winded champion. "Dice Style: _Overlord Form_!"

As the words left his mouth, Dice was covered with a skeletal armor that looked like it was straight out of a Dark Souls game. I could barely contain my excitement, Dice had gotten his secondary element same as me. After watching that _incredibly_ badass episode of Fairy Tail where Natsu became a 'Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer', Dice and I added a second element to our character sheets. Mine was obviously darkness and Dice went with the odd choice of 'Bone Dragon Slayer'.

With a wave of his hand, an icy-mist enveloped the arena. Covering almost all of it with a layer of frost and cold. We could barely see Pyrrha and Dice in the mist.

Finally, Dice flung his arms to the side and two-and-a-half foot long, dual falchions formed in his open hands. Holding his two blades while wearing his Lich-esque armor, Dice cast quite the image. Pyrrha met the challenge head-on by firing off five of her tokens.

Dice lazily spun his left blade in a circular motion and destoyed the incoming coins. Pyrrha looked annoyed and fired off five more tokens, but they were once more destroyed without effort. Looking even more annoyed than she had before, Dice took pity on Pyrrha.

"You can't expect there _not_ to be change when faced with a new enviornment," Dice left it with that, expecting Pyrrha to understand what he was saying.

It took a few seconds, but Pyrrha's eyes finally widened with a realization. The red-headed champion swung out her arm to activate her semblance. Amongst the icy-haze Pyrrha's skin turned bright pink and started to steam.

"Gear _Second_!" After I berated her for using a technique that shortens her life span, I told Pyrrha how to use Second Gear without harming her body in the long run. She'll still be really sore after using the technique, but she won't be harming herself.

Then, with another hand ten tokens floated around Pyrrha. The champion snapped her fingers and the tokens started to spin in place around her, going faster and faster until they were just small blurs. Instead of firing them, Pyrrha just let the tokens float there, hovering around her body.

Pyrrha ran towards her opponent with a burst of super-human speed. Dice raised his left falchion to guard a swing of Pyrrha's xiphos, but the blade was instantly shredded. The champion's attack struck true and cut across Dice's boney-chestplate. I just barely caught what Pyrrha had done.

"She's using the spinning tokens as a shredder. Their high-speed is destorying the ice that Dice uses for his weapons," I muse while holding my chin with my right hand. "Clever girl."

"But, she can't do that forever!" Jaune argues with a slightly worried expression. "Even with your advise on how to handle her Second Gear, Pyrrha can't handle such a large use of her semblance for very long!"

"I know that," I tell him with a small glare. Once the knight calms, I sigh. "She probably knows that too. Really, all Dice has to do is outlast Pyrrha until she knocks herself out due to semblance overuse and I _know_ that Dice knows that."

The members of Team JNPR looked annoyed and slightly distraught and everyone else looked sad and angry. That was until I spoke up again.

"But," my voices rings out clearly. "Dice was my friend for a _long_ time. He understands a warrior's pride very well and wouldn't want to win that way. He'll win fair and square."

"Boss may be a bit of an asshole when he fights," Ender speaks up after I finished. "But, he _earns_ his wins. That you can be sure of."

Back in the arena, Pyrrha was seriously laying into Dice. Her shredding railgun tactic was working rather well, if it weren't for the fact that she hasn't laid a direct his since the first one. Dice had exchanged his twin falchions with two large tower shields made of ice, each one looked to be at least a foot thick and as such didn't break easily.

You would think that using just _one_ shield that size would make someone heavy and slow making for an easy target. But, the truth of the matter is that Dice was moving just as fast as he was before. The reason for this was something I had found out about a month or two ago, whenever you become a Dragon Slayer whatever element you are becomes a _part_ of you. It's no longer a seperate entity, it's woven straight into your very DNA. As such with _physical_ elements, like Dice's ice and bones, there's no weight to them for the user.

Pyrrha finally seemed to be fed-up with her opponent, because she stopped her assualt. With a wave of her hand, all the tokens she had been using lined up in a row.

"Railgun _Rifle_ ," all ten tokens surged forward like a cannon.

Without any other options, Dice brings both of his tower shields in front of him to guard the devastating attack. When the tokens hit Dice's shields the ice shattered into little pieces. Without letting Dice summon anymore of his ice, Pyrrha attacked with her weapon in spear form.

"Jet Lunge _Gatling_!" I couldn't count the amount of stabs Pyrrha threw. Partly because of the speed and partly because of the combination of Pyrrha's steam and Dice's icy-mist were making seeing anything rather difficult.

When the area cleared, Dice was completely unharmed with a giant _skeletal_ arm laying in front of him. For a moment, it was just the forearm and the hand, but then Dice raised his own arm and called out with supreme authority.

" _Bone_ Dragon Slayer _Secret Art_!" The skeletal arm lifted into the air and then more of the skeleton started to appear. First, it was the feet, then the legs, pelvis, ribs, chest, etc. Until there was an entire 90-foot tall skeleton standing behind Dice. " _Gashadokuro_."

"Seriously, Dice?" I scoff at what my old friend just did. "Making your own Yokai?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks me.

"It's from my old world," I tell her. "The legend stated that a _Gashadokuro_ was made out of the bones of those who starved to death. They hunted and killed humans by biting of their heads and pouring their blood down their mouths. Trying, but never succeeding, to quench the hunger they felt before their collective deaths."

It took a lot to not snicker at the freaked-out reactions of my nearby friends. Blake's tail had gone railrod-stiff and the fur on said tail was sticking straight up. Ruby and Weiss were latched onto their other girlfriend and if it wasn't for her metal composition, I'm pretty sure Penny's arms would be broken. Nora was hugging Ren like one of her beloved sloths and he was a tree. Jaune looked sick, while Yang was making sure she, and her shoes, were as far from Jaune as possible.

"Of course," I add after I've had my fun. "Dice hasn't made a _real_ Gashadokuro, it's just a giant skeleton made from his Dragon Slayer magic. I'm just pissed because he only knows about that thing because I told him about it."

No one had a chance to say anything in response as Dice's self-built demon moved. It slowly lifted it's left arm and then brought it down with incredible force onto Pyrrha.

The red-headed champion barely dodged the giant fist, but the shockwave caused from it hitting the arena did make her going flying. Pyrrha didn't have a chance to get to her feet as the yokai's other hand grabbed her, lifting her into the air within it's grasp.

She tried to escape, but Pyrrha's Second Gear didn't seem to have the necessary power to get out of it's grip. It was at that point that Pyrrha's skin faded from bright pink to it's usual hue. Then, Dice showed up, flying towards Pyrrha with giant wings made of bones that really didn't look like they should be able to fly.

"How does that even _work_?" Weiss questions, having gotten over her miniature freakout by now.

"There's an invisible membrane between the bones that enables it to fly," Cresent Rose answered from Ruby's side. Her scope eye focusing on that wings that Dice was using.

"Do you yield?" Dice asks Pyrrha, looking like the second coming of the Grim Reaper.

She looked indignant at first, but then Pyrrha sighed. Probably realized that she was trapped with extremely low aura and barely any stamina left. Anyone could see the odds weren't in her favor.

"Yes, I yield," Pyrrha says sadly.

Dice's bone helmet receded from around his face, showing that the second Gamer was smiling.

"Don't feel bad, it takes a true warrior to know when you need to throw in the towel," he tells her encouragingly.

"The winner of this match is Dice O. Gambit of Team DISE!" Port announces to the crowd.

While Dice had his giant skeleton set Pyrrha on the ground, Team JNPR immediatly ran towards the arena. I was looking at Penny with a grin after they had left.

"Looks like we're next up, Pen," I say to the android with my usual feral grin.

"I look forward to showing off my new upgrades in our match," Penny's voice was her usual calm and happy tone, but I could see the competitive fire that was burning in her eyes.

I've said it a thousand times before, but I mean it each and every time I do. . .

This is going to be _fun_!

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to make it so that both matches were in this chapter, but this turned out longer than expected so I split it.**

 **Fun Fact: Some of you may have noticed or maybe not, but there's a formula to the Dice/Cyan Style elemental attacks(Alice's too, but I don't have her say Alice Style when she uses them). The formula is a synonym for 'Ruler' followed by the attack name. The following are all the elemental names I've chosen over the course of this story:**  
 **Lightning=Kaiser**  
 **Shadow=Tyrant**  
 **Fire=Emperor**  
 **Ice=King**  
 **Bone=Overlord**

 **Fun Fact: I choose 'Overlord' for the bone one, because of the Light Novel series by the same name. Check it out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	42. Cyan VS Penny

**It's OK, Omega is here. Huh, I must actually be popular now, because I just got my story roasted by a guest reviewer. Honestly, I find it kinda funny so I'm not going to take it down. Now, as for my response** _ **to**_ **the guest, I will say this.**

 **I will admit that my story is far from original, I've been taking bits and pieces from random anime and manga since chapter 3. But, this is** _ **FanFiction**_ **. Originality doesn't really exist on this site. Mind you, I know** _ **some**_ **people upload original content onto this sight, but otherwise everyone is copying something from somebody and writing it with their own hand. That's how FanFiction works and I would hope that you know that particular fact.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter recommendation.**

 _ **Cards Against Remnant**_ **by** _ **RexHeller**_ **. Summary:** _ **RWBY and JNPR are bored. This is bad. So they're going to play Cards Against Remnant. What's the worst that could happen?**_ **This story is** _ **freaking hilarious**_ **! It's Cards Against Humanity, but with RWBY characters, events, places, etc. I nearly** _ **fainted**_ **from laughing so hard when I first read this fic, and no, that is not an exaggeration. It is well worth the time needed to view it.**

* * *

At the moment, I was standing across from Penny down in the Amity Colisseum arena. I was, per the norm, wearing a duster jacket but not the one I usually wore. After revealing to the world, and Cinder, that I was Izanagi I realized I didn't have to hide the outfit anymore. So, I switched from my Greed's Armor duster to the Izanagi duster. I loved Greed in FMA, either version of him, but it was due time for an upgrade.

Moving on from trivial matters that are mainly there for the sake of filler. . .what? You know it's true. Anyway, while Penny was fiddling with the circuits in her left arm I was looking into the crowd.

I quickly found my Team, my friends, and my girlfriend all sitting in the same area just like they were ten minutes ago. I sent the group a wave that they returned for the most part. I was snickering at Ruby, because of how conflicted she looked. Pyrrha looked pretty good considering her recent loss, although something told me that was mainly because she was sitting in Jaune's lap while snuggling into him. The knight looked like he was about to faint with how red his face was.

I was broken out of my amusement by the thundering voice of Port and Oobleck up in the announcer's booth.

"We are currently about to start the second semi-final match of the day!" Oobleck said with his usual super-speed.

"Yes, indeed!" Port agreed heartily. "This match will determine who is facing off against Dice O. Gambit in the finals!"

"Good luck, Cyan," Penny tells me with a smile as she shuts the opening on her left arm.

"Luck is really more Dice's thing rather than mine," I say with a grin.

"And, as a machine," after I gave her the 'Ritsu' treatment, Penny was a lot more joking about her mechanical nature than she was before. "I don't believe in _luck_."

"Then, it looks like this is going to be a good, old-fashioned battle of wills!" I remark, while my grin turned feral.

"Yes, it does," Penny returned the grin I was wearing. Oobleck's voice announced the start of our match.

"3! 2! 1! BEGIN!"

Penny made the first move by bringing out the swords in her backpack. No wires were moving them, just thin lines of bright green Blast PSI. Penny smirked a bit as she made the blades hover around her body.

"There are no _strings_ on me," for the briefest of moments, I had a thought about a newer, more advanced Penny tearing the older Penny in half.

That thought was immediatly followed by 'Oh shit, sword'.

In a true testament to my athletic ability that I bent over backwards to avoid the incoming decapitation. The one issue with having a near-immortal body was that when you fight with your friends they stop holding back and start going for the lethal hits. Especially after I've annoyed one, or all, of them. Seriously, the amount of times I've been bisected, decapitated, had my arms and legs cut off, blinded, and _literally_ had my heart ripped out are too many to count.

"Easy there, _War Machine_ ," I shout at the android as I gracefully dodge all ten blades.

 **[Playing 'War Machine' by AC/DC]**

"Wrong 'Marvel' character!" She protests in response.

"Still works for a music segway," I say, mainly to myself. Then, I activate my own Psionic abilities. " _Shogun's Army_!"

An army of ethereal blue samurai soldiers appeared out of nowhere, all of them ready to do battle. About fifty of them in total, swordsman, spearman, archers, and cavalry. With a battle cry, the Psionic soldiers charged the lone android. Penny merely smirked at the forces I amassed.

Putting away her flying blades, she used her PSI strings to _control_ half of my soldiers and force them on each other. Penny's Psionic ability functioned the same way as Chakra Strings in Naruto. If I didn't know how to use PSI, then she could actually control me as well. Although, if I ever realized what was going on I could send electricity _through_ the strings and fry the person using them.

Normally, a battle between Psionists would be very boring for a normal audience, since people who haven't used PSI before can't see it. But, I thought ahead and actually modified the camers that were broadcasting the match to see PSI.

As my soldiers fought each other, I prepared something _special_. It was actually a rather interesting fight to watch, like going back in time to see a war between the forces of two Shogun. As the final two Samurai cut each other down, I grinned at Penny.

"Nicely done," I compliment. Then, I point upwards. "But, you should really pay attention to your surroundings during a battle."

Surrounding the field was a ring of 50 giant balls of electricity, like miniature stars. The android looked shocked by the turn of events. With a wave of my hand, they prepare to unleash their energy upon the arena.

"Lightning Dragon _Secret Art_!" I make a finger gun with my left hand and point at Penny. " _Thunder Palace_!"

With a crack of thunder, my attack was unleashed. But, right before it struck I saw the shocked look Penny had on her face turn into a large grin. By the time I noticed the change in expression, it was too late.

 _C-CRACK! BOOM!_

 **[Up in the stands, 3rd Person]**

"PENNY!" The red and white duo both stood straight up as they shouted for their girlfriend. It was only the combined effort of their teammates that they both didn't go running down into the arena.

Then, the smoke cleared from the large electrical explosion. Showing that Penny was completely fine, actually she looked better than fine. With sparks of electricity running across her body, Penny looked like a million bucks, or Lien in this case. All of a sudden, the voices of both Port and Oobleck echoed amongst the crowd.

"What's this!?" Port exclaims.

"It seems that not only has Miss Polendina not take any damage to her Aura, it has actually _regenerated_!" Oobleck's speedy statement had the entire crowd looking towards the Aura meter that was being shown on the big screen.

Oobleck had been right, not only had it not gone down any, Penny's Aura had completely refilled from where it had been. Surprised murmuring flooded the colisseum, but no one missed what Cyan had to say.

"You took the energy converter, didn't you?" The slightly-annoyed look on his face said he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yep, it was such a pleasing piece of tech that I just couldn't help myself!" Penny answered the Gamer's question without hesitation.

"What are they talking about?" Weiss asks Alice.

"Cyan didn't _just_ give Penny teach Penny how to use PSI and give her a personality upgrade," Alice told her. "He gave Penny access to all of the technology he had available and told her to go nuts. Cyan wanted to give Penny a serious upgrade, but he didn't want to know _what_ upgrades she got, because he didn't want the advantage."

"That sounds like Cy," Yang chuckled.

"There was even a Spiral Drive as one of the options," Alice told them.

"Spiral Drive?" Blake questions.

"It's the thing that powers Gurren Laggan," Alice answered. "It can power something the size of a _galaxy_ with nothing but pure willpower."

"Cyan was always the gearhead out of the two of us," Dice noted.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one though?" Ruby asks innocently.

"With things like strategy and theory," Dice told the little reaper. "Cyan, on the other hand, is a mechanical _savant_. We were a duo in a lot of ways, I would design something and Cyan would actually make it. Honestly, it was kinda funny. Give him clear instructions on how to make something and it's the easiest thing in the world. Take away said instructions and he couldn't even build a Lego set."

"He _built_ that Gurren Laggan mech, you know?" Alice informs them.

"We've known Cyan for, like, a year!" Jaune groans. "How do we not know this stuff?"

"You never asked," Alice states. Almost all of them simulatneously facepalmed at that statement.

After recovering from their joint moment of stupidity, they returned their focus to the fight.

 **[Back to the arena, Cyan POV]**

"You wanna see what other toys I took?" Penny asks me with a grin, her green eyes glowing with the excess power she absorbed.

"They say that what doesn't kill you makes you _stronger_ ," I remark, while my face morphed back into it's usual feral grin. "So, let's see if you can give me a power boost!"

"Activating _Orgia Mode_!" Penny shouts her eyes glowing with power. Her swords float out of her backpack and then start to glow with the color of Penny's aura. All of a sudden, the blades dismantle and reform in the shape of a giant, twin-bladed, battle axe.

 **[Playing 'Mode Orgia' by Shoji Meguro]**

"Well. . .Shit," I mutter after seeing what she had done.

 _How the hell did she just use my OST? Only I'm supposed to be able to do that!_

There are two things that need to be explained at the moment, other than the sudden takeover of my music.

The first would be her use of Orgia Mode, which was rather clever when I had a moment to think about it. Usually the use of Orgia Mode would release all limiters in the user's systems, but would render them completely immobile once it ended. But, Penny wasn't using the energy from her own systems, instead she was using the energy she absorbed from my attack. Keeping all that power inside would have caused an internal shutdown for the android, but by use of Orgia Mode she can safely use all that stored energy without any harm to her own person.

The second would be the dismantlement of Penny's swords. I found out, when I was giving her upgrades, what Penny's semblance is. To put it simply, Penny is a technomancer. She has the ability to control and manipulate most forms of technology. After discovering this, I helped Penny modify her weapons so that they could be morphed with her semblance into any shape she desired.

With that out of the way, I refocused onto the fight. At the moment, there was a giant axe flying towards me connected by Penny's hand and a chain that was inside her arm. I barely manage to turn out of the way of the lethal attack.

 _I really need to focus on these matches more._

That point was driven home by the chain curving around my body. Binding my arms to my sides as it was pulled tight, then Penny grinned.

" _Get over here_!" The android yanked her arm back, dragging me along with her weapon.

Taking advantage of the situation, I used my legs to fire off an attack.

"Lightning Dragon _Claw_!" The situation we were in rendered Penny unable to counterattack.

Penny was sent flying away from me, nearly falling out of the arena, and her chain was no longer hindering my movement. I stupidly realized that my lightning charged her again, even if it was even a little, but my kick did a lot of damage so it balances out.

"How many references did I give you!?" I exclaim, having realized her reference as soon as she said it.

"About 1,573," Penny told me as she reeled in her chain. "And that's just the number of _series_ I know of, when we get to the actual quotes and references it hits the hundred of thousands, at least."

"Huh, that was actually just my personal favorites list I uploaded," I mutter, just loud enough for others to hear. "Didn't think it had gotten that large. . ."

My mutterings were cut short by Penny throwing a grenade at my feet. I immediatly jumped backwards as it exploded into a bunch of ice spikes. More grenades were thrown out and I dodged all of them with extreme grace(read: running around like a chicken with it's head cut off while shouting 'Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!')

When the explosives stopped coming, I noticed that Penny had essentially made her own glacier arena. Spires of ice and frost covered ninety percent of the arena, blocking my view of my opponent.

I cautiously started walking through the spires, playing a fun game of 'where's Penny?' That is, until my instincts kicked in and I dropped to the ground. Just in time as a small green beam appeared in the place my head had just occupied.

I got to my feet in a crouch and tried to find the robotic sniper. Just for the hell of it, I looked through the quarter-sized hole that had been shot through the ice. She had, obviously, already moved to another location.

I instinctually dodged again as Penny opened fire with her unseen weapon. Seeing that the shots came from three different directions I decided I was _done_ playing 'Hide and Go Seek'. The good part about all these ice formations there were casting plenty of shadows around the arena. With my Shadow Dragon magic I gathered the shadows to me and spoke aloud.

"Tyrant _Nebula_ ," the gathered shadows instantly exploded outwards to destroy the surrounding ice. I would have said my usual 'Cyan Style', but the technique was developed by Alice and she didn't like using the whole '-Style' thing, so I respected her wishes.

After the explosion of darkness passed, I was happy to see that all the ice had been completely wiped out. Although, it honestly creeped me out how the shadows got rid of things. They didn't destroy anything, they merely _absorbed_ them, so to speak. Once an object was taken into the darkness, it did not come back. Thankfully, this only affected what the user wanted it to affect, so no accidently sending friends to Hell.

Anyway, I spied Penny at my Six-O-Clock. She had morphed her swords into a giant shield that protected her from the blast. The android seperated her shield back into the ten swords that went back to floating around her.

"Not bad," I compliment her. "How'd you keep finding me?"

"Infared is _so_ very useful," Penny says simply as her eyes went from the usual green to a glowing red and back.

"Heh, got any other tricks you'd like to show off?" I ask her, while I cracked my knuckles.

"Yes, but I'd rather stick to an all-out brawl for the moment," Penny grins as she turned her swords into metal gauntlets that went up to her elbows. The small point near the heels of her palms told me they were most likely modelled after the Assassin Creed variety.

"I'd be much obliged, my dear friend," I return the grin as I got into a combat stance. "Go on, _make a move_!"

 **[Playing 'Make a Move' by Icon for Hire]**

Penny practically disappeared and then reappeared with her palm inches from my face. I immediatly countered with my right palm hitting her wrist, causing the attack to miss as the blade within Penny's gauntlet extended. I tried countering with a left hook, but Penny's other gauntlet quickly morphed into a scoop-like shape that sufficiently guarded my attack.

My grins widens at Penny's move, she was really utilizing Orgia Mode to it's maximmum. I shoot forward with a right straight punch to Penny's face. The android backflips from where she was standing catching with my chin with her foot. As soon as she lands from the backflip, Penny lauches herself forwards once more.

Instead of a palm strike, Penny goes into a side kick that hits me in the stomach. Not hesitating for a moment, the android follows up with an uppercut that actually sends me into the air for a couple feet. Then, she jumps up and swings her gauntlet-covered fists into my head with a hammer strike. I impact the arena floor with a small explosion, while Penny tries to land on my neck with a kick.

I spin around onto my back and catch the incoming foot with my left hand. Pushing upwards I throw Penny away from me where she lands a few feet away on her feet. I jump to my feet and look towards my opponent, Penny was staring straight back at me with determination burning in her eyes. I snicker a little, then I chuckle, which leads to me roaring with insane laughter.

"Oh, _yes_!" My feral grins nearly splits my face in half. "I haven't this much _fun_ in a long time! Time to take things seriously!"

I remove my duster, and my shirt quickly followed. I practically ripped off the restraining talismans on my chest, the sudden influx of power surging into my body had me laughing once more. With some more laughter, I returned to my combat stance and egged Penny on.

"Give me _everything you GOT_!" I roar in challenge. My mind immediatly activates an OST, one that I hadn't seen too long ago. As the song started to play, I 'BOOST'-ed for good measure.

 **[Playing 'I'm Back(to rise)' by Mark Gordon]**

"Limiters _disabled_ ," Penny says while her blades turn into smaller gauntlets that fit over both her forearms and her lower legs. "Combat Mode _engaged_!"

Something told me that thing was going to be the final confrontation of this fight. No more powers, no more secret moves, just a straight-up fist fight till one of us is done and won't be getting up for a while. I held up my fists and prepared to fight.

Once more, penny activated her little 'disappearing act' and reappeared right behind me. She aims a punch at my head, but I immediatly elbow her in the stomach. Taking the millisecond that gained me, I grabbed Penny's outstretched arm and judo-flipped her over my shoulder.

Instead of slamming into the ground, Penny, in a impressive move of acrobatics, spun around and righted herself. While I still held her arm, she uses the connection as an achor for her to jump up and kick at my head.

With my heightened reflexes, I grabbed Penny's kick with my other hand and threw her away from me. The android landed gracefully a few feet away, but for me, I might as well have been standing right in front of her. In a burst of speed, I dashed towards Penny with my left fist primed for a haymaker.

Penny raised her gauntlet-covered arms in a cross-formation to block my strike, a loud, gong-like sound echoed from the connection between the two of us. Penny recovered first between the two of us and sent three punches towards me. A straight to my solar plexus, a hook to my cheek, and finishing it with an uppercut to my chin.

I got sent into the air by the triple combo, but I quickly reoriented myself midair. With a spin, I brought my left leg down in an axe kick towards Penny's head. The android guarded with her gauntlets, once again in a cross formation. That manages to block my kick, but when I added my _other_ leg it resulted in both of my boots impacting with the top of Penny's mechanical skull.

Admittedly, the force I put into the two kicks didn't let me reorient myself before I faceplanted onto the arena floor. Thankfully, Penny joined me on the floor from the force of my attack. With a groan out of the both of us, Penny and I got to our feet while immediatly stepping away from each other.

I quickly surveyed the state of the match at the moment. I, for one, had a splitting headache that was looking like it was going to get worse if I didn't take an HP potion soon. An act that I swore to myself I would never do during a tournament match. Penny didn't look to be fairing much better, the power of Orgia Mode had long faded and I could see her twitch every once in a while, as if the android was glitching from damages.

With a tired grin towards my opponent, I began to speak.

"One last punch?" I question the android, to which she also grins.

"S-sounds like a plan," the fact that Penny _actually_ glitched at the beginning said a lot about her current state.

With that settled, Penny used her semblance to turn her weapon into a giant gauntlet that fit over her right fist. Then, the android began charging what little aura she had left into said gauntlet.

I, myself, was also doing a little _upgrading_ , so to speak. I know I said no powers, but doing it with just my fist makes it look like Penny isn't worth the effort and I don't want that. I sucked in a breath and tensed the muscles in my right arm.

" _GoJuu-Ren_ ," this was a move I'd be working on for a while. I can only use it when I removed all the restraining talismans on my body. My arm grew at least three times what it was due to the bulging muscles that were coiled like a spring. If my VIT wasn't my highest stat I would've blown my arm attempting this.

With both of us done charging our last strikes, Penny and I rushed forward. When we were about five feet away from each other we jumped into the air and drew back our respective right arms. The two of us shouted aloud just before the clash.

"Big Bang _Impact_!"

" _Kugi Punch_!"

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment and then it sped back up with a giant explosion of sound and pressure. I could feel my arm break in several places, due to Penny's attack and the strain of my own. I could still the tiniest bit of my aura though, so I at least was still in the fight if Penny had withstood my punch. I felt 'Gamer's Body' snap my arm back into place while I waited for the dust to clear.

As the dust settled, I saw Penny was still standing. But, it wouldn't be for long. All of a sudden the android jerked backwards while the sound of a punch echoed through the air. Then, it happened again, and again, and again. Penny ended up getting thrown into the far wall of the arena, while still getting hit with the shockwaves of my punch.

By the end of it, both of her arms looked broken and the gauntlet that was around her right fist had completely shattered. Then, the android fell forward onto her face completely unconcious. Or, she would have, if I hadn't ran forwards and caught her. I laid the android gently on the ground and slipped a HP potion down her throat. I could hear the mechanical bones in her arms fixing themselves from the effects of the potion.

 _Huh, I guess that actually works! Didn't think it would actually fix her, since all of her limbs are mechanical._

"Cyan F. Matu has won the match!" Port's echoing voice brought me out of my thoughts and into the roar of the crowd. "He will be advancing to the finals to face off against Dice O. Gambit!"

With a grin, I clenched my left fist and raised it to where I saw Dice sitting in the stands. I raised my clenched fist in his direction and issued my challenge.

"I hope you're ready, Dice!" I roared at the top of my lungs. "'Cause you're _next_!"

* * *

 **For those who didn't know, Cyan's attack 'GoJuu-Ren Kugi Punch' is from the anime/manga 'Toriko'(a series I definetly recommned) and roughly translates to 'Fifty-fold nail punch'.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Admittedly this chapter was a bit all over the place, but I still think it worked out. Originally, the fight was going to end with a beam struggle between Penny's laser blast and Cyan's King Lightning Dragon Roar or in a fight between a Mech-driving Penny and a Kaiju-Cyan, but I scrapped both of those ideas due to complications in writing them. What influenced the final outcome of this chapter, if you didn't realize, was the Balrog VS TJ Combo Death Battle that recently came out. All of the cliche robot/android fight scenes I had thought of went out the window and I settled for a good-old fashioned fist fight! I really hope it flowed as well as I thought it did.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!(yes, I realized I've said that twice now) I'll see you guys on the One Year Anniversary of this fic on the 10th of September, OK is out!**


	43. What we've all been waiting for

**It's OK, Omega is here. Just as I promised, the one-year anniversary of this fic has arrived! Currently, this fic has a total of 74,616 views, 228 favorites, 321 followers, and 129 reviews! When I started this I thought it would be more popular than my first story since it was Gamer-based and everyone seems to love that, but I did** _ **not**_ **expect it to be this popular. To all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed I thank you sincerly! It's that stuff that continues to drive me to finish this story(which won't happen for a while, but still). Anyway, here's this chapter's recommendation, which probably should've been Gaming for Glory, but I kinda dropped the ball on that one.**

 _ **My Turn**_ **by** _ **Le MAO XXIII**_ **. Summary:** _ **No one likes self-inserts. Never knew why. So imagine my surprise when I die and am given the chance to continue living with a new life on Remnant. And with what I know of what's to come, should I try to stop it? CAN I stop it? Or am I in over my head? Well...there's only one way to find out. Time to see what all the fuss is about.**_ **I find this story incredibly funny and enjoyable. The only problem I have with it would be the fact that author has a perfect set-up for a harem, but has stated multiple times that he won't do one. Still a good fic nontheless.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I'm standing in darkness.

I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, and I can't even _smell_ anything. Nothing but pitch black everywhere. The only thing I can feel is my feet standing on a solid surface. I try accessing my abilities, but I can't feel them either. Not even a simple 'Status' screen pops up. In a normal situation, I should be panicking to the extreme, but I feel oddly calm. It was as if someone set 'Gamer's Mind' into overdrive.

All of a sudden, there are multiple bursts of light in front of my vision. About, a dozen or so, screens appeared out of nowhere. Some were fairly large, about the size of an above-average flat screen TV, and some were no bigger than a notebook. They were all arranged in two rows forming a sort of hallway in front of me.

With a small shrug, that was mainly for my own benefit, I walk towards the screens. When I get close enough, I look into one of the larger screens.

It was an oddly familiar scene of a fight going on on the fin of a fish-shaped boat. Dozens of oddly-dressed people fighting each other across the large wooden structure. But, among the chaos _one_ person specifically caught my eye.

He was wearing a black and blue colored outfit covered by a large black duster with the hood pulled over his face. The man was facing off against a large man with a ridiculously large shield attached to his body. Then, as he got into a combat stance, he spoke and I realized that it was _my_ voice.

" _Anarchy Rush!_ "

With a shake of my head, I move onto the next screen.

This time, I could _see_ that the person in the screen was me, albeit a hell of a lot younger. He was about eleven if I had to guess and was wearing a black and red duster jacket that had a crest of a lion over his heart. This 'younger me' had a pair of azure-scaled wings sprouting from his back and was currently using them to fly through the air.

Flying right beside him was a girl, also about eleven, on a broom of all things. The girl had messy, raven-black hair and enchanting green eyes. She was wearing a near identical outfit as my younger self except hers seemed more like robes rather than a jacket. The moticeable thing about her would be the odd scar on her forehead.

The two of them seemed to be racing each other. Said race looked to be taking place around a giant stone castle.

Getting more and more curious by the second, I move onto the next large screen.

This next screen was definetly an interesting one. This was another me that was older than the last version of me, but seemingly younger than I am now. He was standing in a town that even from a screen _radiated_ evil. The effect was boosted by a purple, starless sky and a glowing, cresent moon.

The 'other me' was surrounded by demon-like creatures that were vaguely familiar to me. As the demons started to close in on him(me?), he reached to his neck and grabbed at a chain necklace that encircled his throat. With a yank the chain broke and there was an explosion of light and power originating from my other self.

When that light cleared, my other self was _different_. He was dressed in a black-and-blue jester's outfit combined with an eery, smiling, white mask with star-like eyes. He also had a scythe in his right hand with a blood-red blade attached to the handle. With a Ruby-esque twirl of the large weapon the 'other me' charged the demons.

Then, I moved onto the final large screen.

The final screen didn't show much, but said a lot. Sitting atop a gigantic T-shaped building with her legs dangling over the side was a girl. Said girl looked exactly like I did whenever I assumed my female persona. She was wearing an odd black and white armor and there was a similarly-colored helmet to her right. The girl was sitting next another girl with gray skin and wearing a black spandex outfit covered by a dark blue cloak. The 'female me' was smiling widely and had her arm slung over the other girl's shoulder, while said other girl had her eyes closed and was smiling faintly.

Leaving that screen behind, I moved onto the smaller ones.

The smaller screens were a lot harder to understand and see anything definitive, kinda like looking through a key-hole. I just saw glimpses and flashes from each screen.

I saw Ruby hugging an strange red creature in her arms, while some tamagatchi-looking thing was grasped in her left hand. I saw demonic suit of dark-blue armor punching a winged, silver suit of armor. Then, I saw Jaune standing next to a pretty blonde woman looking incredibly happy. Next, it was a image of me with wolf ears and a wolf tail conversing with an imposing living skeleton. Finally, there was an image of me standing with a red haired guy with a wolf-eared and tailed girl was standing close to me.

I'm finally at the end of the 'hallway' where there was no screens left to view. All of a sudden, a figure appeared a few feet away from me.

He was wearing a suit of large, full-plate, pitch-black armor with a cyan-blue 'Omega' symbol over the chest plate. He also had a dark-blue cape draped over his shoulders. There was a sheathed katana attached to both hips, the left one had a blood-red sheath and the other sheath was pitch-black. I couldn't see any eyes through the helmet just pits of darkness. Then, he spoke with a voice that _demanded_ respect.

" **You are merely the beginning.** "

The armored figure raised his fist and pointed at me with his finger. Next thing I knew, I woke up with a startled gasp. I sat straight up and out of fear checked my 'Status' screen. Thankfully, the screen popped up without an issue.

 **Cyan F. Matu Lvl.100 EXP: 12983/500000**  
 **HP: 100000/100000 MP: 5000/5000 SP: 120000/120000**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Class: Lightning Dragon Slayer-+100% damage against Draconic-type enemies, enables the use of the skill set 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic'**  
 **Sub-Class: King of Fighters-+100% damage when using 'Hand-to-hand' skills**  
 **Title: Izanagi's Champion-+** **300% effectiveness of lightning-based attacks and abilities, -75% cost of using lightning-based attacks and abilities**

 **Currency: 1,549,283,138 Lien**

 **Stats: STR: 375**  
 **DEX: 250**  
 **VIT: 500**  
 **INT: 150**  
 **WIS: 130**  
 **LUC: 40**

 **Free Points: 300**

"What's wrong, Cy-cy?" My gasp must've woken Velvet as shown by her shuffling, sleepy tone, and the use of the nickname 'Cy-cy' which she has only used when drop-dead tired.

The two of us are, or were technically, sleeping in her room in Babylong. A place I coined 'The Velvet Room', what Velvet whispered in my ear _after_ I mentioned that had me blushing for a week. I kinda loaned the main rec room of Babylon to the 'Mecha White Rose' trio as an apology for roughing up Penny in our match, so I didn't have access to my own room for the night.

"It's nothing, Vel," I affectionately pet her head and in her sleep-deprived state she nuzzled my hand. I smile and slip my arm around her shoulders as I lay back down on the bed. "Just nerves, I guess."

"Now that doesn't sound like my boyfriend," the bunny girl says jokingly as she snuggles into my side.

"I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time," I tell her seriously. I could feel her questioning stare so I started to explain. "Dice was my best friend for nearly a decade and we were both huge nerds and romantics. We always wanted to have some amazing battle that would push us both to the edge of our abilities. Sadly, we never got that chance for a variety of reasons. Tomorrow is the chance for both of us to fufill the greatest of our childhood dreams."

"Well," Velvet reoriented herself so that she was lying on top of me. Then, she leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear. "If your so nervous, how about some _stress relief_ before your match?"

I'd be a fool to say no in that situation, Velvet and I spent a _long_ time indulging in some pre-fight 'stress relief.' And I can not say that was time wasted, not at all.

 **[The next day, Amity Colisseum]**

It was the day of the finals in Vale today and the crowd definetly showed how excited everyone was about it. After seeing everything they had from previous fights, the population of Vale(and the entire world) was excited to see the fight between 'Lightning Berserker' Cyan F. Matu(yours truly) and 'The Frozen Tyrant' Dice O. Gambit.

"Can you believe they gave us nicknames?" I ask my old friend with a chuckle.

"It's like a boxing match," Dice shrugs. "They gotta advertise the competitors and what better way than with oddly accurate nicknames?"

With a snicker at his deadpan response, I turn towards the crowd; specifically, the area where our friends were sitting. I waved in that direction and they all returned the sentiment. It was at that point that Port and Oobleck started announcing the final match.

"Hello, Amity Colisseum!" The _portly_ professor announces with his usual jovial tone. "Today is certainly an exciting time to be here, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," Oobleck speedily replies. "Today is the finals match of the Vytal Festivla Tournament. We have seen many a fighters during this tournament, but none more incredible than the two fighting today."

"Too true," Port agrees. "Would our two competitors like to say anything before the match begins?"

"Yeah," I say nonchalantly. "Take away those aura counters!"

There was a confused murmuring amongst the crowd after my exclamation. Dice took it upon himself to speak up.

"Neither one of us is going to stop fighting until the other in unconcious," he says in his deadpan tone. "So, the rule that say whoever loses their aura first or goes out of the ring won't matter to us."

"Besides, is this crowd really going to settle for a ring-out for _this_ fight!?" I spread my arms wide in gesture to the crowd; the roar that resulted made my grin grow larger.

The two announcers mumbled between each other for a few moments. Then, I saw the two of them look off to the side, at either Goodwitch or Ozpin would be my guess, and then they spoke again.

"For the finals match of the Vytal Festival Tournament," Port's voice boomed across the stadium. "The winner will be decided by knockout rather than aura or ring-out."

The crowd burst into cheering at that particular piece of news. i felt bad for all the Faunus in the stands, it can not be pleasant with all that noise.

"I think you're forgetting something important, old friend," Dice told me. I was confused for a moment and then, it hit me.

"Right!" I slam my fist into my open palm when I finally remembered. " _You're going down_!"

 **[Playing 'You're going down' by Sick Puppies]**

"Brilliant choice," Dice gives me a small grin.

"Why thank you," I give him a semi-sarcastic bow.

"3! 2! 1!" Both Port and Oobleck were counting down this final match. "BEGIN!"

Neither one of us moved when they announced the beginning of the match. Each one of us was waiting for the other to make a move. Then, I got a _very_ interesting idea.

"Yo, Dice!" I call out to him. The second 'Gamer' cocked his head as a nonverble 'What?' "How about we start this fight with a _bang_?"

He looked curious for a moment, but then my meaning hit him and Dice grinned at me.

"Sounds like a plan," Dice tells me, then moves into a rather interesting pose. His arms were crossed with the right arm above the left with both palms facing downward. " _Dice Style_. . ."

"CYAN STYLE!" I put my two hands in front of my chest with the palms facing each other. A small ball of electricity forms between my hands as I see Dice's arms start to mist.

" _King_. . ." Frost started growing across Dice's body as well as the ground near him.

"KAISER!" Lightning started sparking across my body; arcing to the ground nearby in little lightning strikes.

" _Zero_!"

" _NOVAAAAAAAAAA_!"

The sound of thunder striking and ice cracking filled the air as a giant explosion rocked the arena momentarily blinding the audience watching.

 **[Up in the stands, 3rd Person]**

"What the hell, Cy!?" Yang shouts as she shields her eyes from the blast.

'The Gamer Guild', as people had started to call the group, had all instantly shielded their eyes and ears as soon as the word 'bang' was mentioned. That was one of the words that was _never_ good to hear coming from Cyan and they all knew it. When the dust cleared, the large group looked back to the arena and saw that, outside of a few small scorch marks, there were no noticeable changes to the arena. There weren't even changes to Cyan and Dice, as the two were still standing where they had been with devilish grins on their faces.

"What happened?" Nora asks with a clueless expression that matched that of her beloved sloths.

"I'd figured after what happened the _last time_ Cyan used that move at least half the arena would've been destroyed," Yang questioned no one in particular.

"I was expecting a glacier myself," Weiss added. "Did the attacks not go off for some reason?"

"Oh, they went off alright," Ender added with an even tone. Most looked confused, until Alice spoke up.

"Allow me to explain," the dragon girl spoke. "You see, Cyan and Dice's main elemental attacks revolve around electricity and ice respectively. Now, electricity is a form of plasma, which in turn, is a form of matter where they atoms move at incredibly high speeds. Ice, on the other hand, works in the exact _opposite_ way, it is matter where the atoms move at incredibly slow speeds.

"Now when those two forms of matter interact with each, exactly like they just did, then there will be no extraordinary reaction. The two elements will merely cancel each other out due to being exact opposites. That kind of change in an object would make it shatter, but it wasn't directly applied to an object, so. . ."

Most of the group just stared at Alice, with the exception of Team CARD, DICE, and Velvet, they kept forgetting that despite their general attitudes Cyan and Alice were actually fiercely intelligent. No one had said anything before Alice started to speak again.

"Although, I'm not sure how Dice is forming his ice so fast," she mused with her left hand holding her chin. "Even Absolute Zero can only freeze things so fast. To be able to use the amount of cold that fast there _must_ be another factor that we don't know about."

"Yep, yep, yep," Susa agreed with her usual cheery tone, before putting a singular finger to her lips. "Sorry, it's a trade secret!"

"Of course it is," Alice smirks while she shakes her head.

"So. . ," Blake spoke slowly. "The two attacks were so powerful that they just completely canceled each other out without doing any serious damage to their surroundings?"

"That sums it up pretty well, yeah," Alice nods, before she speaks up again. "Cyan and Dice are complete opposites when it comes to fighting. Two sides of the same coin is an incredibly apt analogy for those two. In this fight, you'll see them fight to their absolute limits and then some. Especially since that was just the warm-up.

"If you noticed, the first time Cyan used that attack he put 'Finishing Move' at the beginning of it. Mainly because that was the extent of his power at the time. Now, he's multiple times stronger than before and thus can use a version of the technique that does not use all his energy.

"Cyan explained it to me _this_ way. Originally, the attack was as strong as a _super_ nova, the event that occurs when a star explodes, thus the name. But _now_ , it's as strong as a _hyper_ nova, the event that occurs when a _sun_ explodes. Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet."

The group felt a shiver of excitement go down their collective spines followed by their immediate attention towards the fight below.

 **[Back in the arena, Cyan POV]**

"Woo-hoo!" I cheer with an insane cackle. "That was _awesome_!"

"Yes, it was, admittedly," Dice cooly responded, before he put his head down; The Gamer's eyes hiddened from my view. "You know, old friend."

I cocked my head at the sudden surge of power that Dice was producing. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was going to be _fun_. Plus, Anime Protag Courtesy states that I have to let someone finish their monologue before their big _power-up_.

"Facing off against you, right here and right now, is an amazing feeling. It fills me with. . ," all of a sudden, Dice lifted his head up. There was only one thing different about the second Gamer and that would be that his left iris had went from black and white to a spectral blue that _glowed_ with power. " _Determination_!"

"Oh you have got to be kiddi-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a pale blue beam of energy was fired right at me. I just barely manage to dodge in time and avoid the disentegration of my upper body.

When I reoriented myself I saw three goat-like skulls hovering around Dice's body, each one with energy charging within their bony maws.

"So, _that's_ how you got the Bone Dragon Slayer Magic," I state with a grin. "Was it _just_ Sans or did you have to fight the whole underground as well?"

"Whole underground with a bonus boss in the form of Chara," the cowboy shivered with that last statement. I didn't share the sentiment, Chara was charismatically creepy to me. "I was only able to replicate Sans' bone magic not his fourth-wall breaking thing."

"Shame that," I nod with my arms crossed.

"Quite," he agrees.

Things go quiet for a moment, both of just standing there saying and doing nothing.

"LightningDragonRoar!" I speedily shouted as Dice fired one of his Gaster Blasters. The two beams collided which resulted in an actual _Beam Struggle_! The thing that Otakus and DBZ fans can only dream of doing.

It was a stalemate for a couple seconds, but that was when I noticed that Dice was only using _one_ of the Gaster Blaster heads. That piece of information made my eyes widen. I couldn't hold my Roar for much longer, mainly because it was annyoing to keep my mouth open for that long, and if Dice still had a little extra bit to give. . .

"Sorry, Cy," Dice says apolegtically, but his grin calls bullshit on that. "But, it seems that I'm _stronger than you_."

 **[Playing 'Stronger than you(Sans Parody)' by djsmell]**

 _Oh you, motherfu-!_

I couldn't finish my thought because Dice added the two other blasters and increased the diameter of his attack by three times what it had been. The beam of energy overwhelmed me and sent me flying a few feet away with my clothes slightly scrorched.

Usually I should've been able to absorb something like that, but the stupid Gaster Blaster doesn't fire plasma like any normal beam attack! If my understanding is correct it fires some unknown energy that is drawn from someone's soul. . .oh right, aura. Just gonna ignore that I forgot about one of the key aspects of this world for a moment.

As soon as I righted myself, a giant bone(I believe it was a femur) erupted from the ground and hit me in the stomach. As my breath left my body, I got sent flying into the air. Midair, I was hit by another larger-than-life bone, this one I believe my a tibia, that hit me in the head. Then, it was an ulna followed by a radius. We were about halfway through the human skeleton before I finally got tired of being the ball in a game of _undead PING-PONG_!

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!" I shout out towards the heavens themselves. The bone that was about to hit me shattered like glass and, mind you, that wasn't a breath attack just pure sound.

With a growl, I equipped Beta and Psi. Haven't used the things in ages, but Frisk/Chara did fight Sans with a knife and my katars are just fancier/deadlier knives. I could see Dice raise any eyebrow, at either the weapon choice or my roar I did not know, and I was too pissed to care at the moment.

"It seems like you want to have a bad time," Dice remarks cooly.

I lifted both of my gauntlets and started pulling the trigger for the pistols; pistols that I modeled after the ones used by Alucard. Dice quickly summoned an ice wall to block the bullets, it shattered after I unloaded a clip into it though. I was annoyed to see that Dice had completely disappeared from behind his ice wall.

"Get dunked on," Dice's calm voice appeared behind me and before I could react another Gaster Blaster sent me flying.

I manage to reorient myself in midair, so that I could face the other Gamer. Despite my rage, I raised an eyebrow at him as a non-vocal question.

"You're not the only one who became a Psionist during their time here," the Ice Dragon Slayer stated with an amused look in his eye.

I just charged him with my weapons at the ready. Dice was prepared with another giant bone sent flying towards me. I just kept moving forward and as the bone finally went inside my reach, I punched forward with Psi. The long blade inserted itself into the dense calcium and it held steady to my attack, that was, until I pulled the trigger and a bullet entered the bone from the inside; it promptly shattered.

Next up were smaller bones, but with greater numbers. They came at me from all directions, left, right, above, forward, behind. I was mowing through them, cutting and shooting at every opportunity; I didn't get hit once. Dice may have me outmatched when it comes to magical power, but _no one_ can outmatch my physical prowess.

Dice almost got me by sending a wave of bones through the floor in a classic 'Sans' move, but as soon as I saw the faintest hint of white poking out of the ground, I jumped into the air. As I went airborne and the field of bones erupted from the ground, I opened fire with my pistols. The sticks of cartilage were turned to dust under the force of my assuault.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a lot of midair maneuverability and couldn't dodge when a giant skeleton hand punched me off the arena. It actually hit me with a fairly large amount of force and, as such, I got implanted into the nearest wall. Of course, it didn't do any serious damage, with my VIT stat as high as it is that kind of attack was essentially a love tap, but it was still rather annoying.

When I dsilodged myself from the wall, I saw that Dice had activated his _Gashadokuro_. Although, unlike the match against Pyrrha there was a icy-skin crawling around the bones of the oversized-Yokai. I could see Dice sitting in one of the skeleton's eye sockets as the ice fully covered the monster, making it look like a giant suit of armor(think the armor Momonga uses as his 'Dark Knight' persona). Then, a just-as-large broadsword appeared in it's left hand.

"You're really starting to _wear me out_ with this shit," I groan, but my feral grin betrayed my true feelings as one of my favorite songs started to play.

 **[Playing 'My Name(Wearing Me Out)' by Shinedown]**

The ice-covered Gashadokuro raised it's giant blade, I quickly un-equipped my duster, my gauntlets, and my shirt; things were about to get a little messy. As the weapon drew ever closer to squishing me like a bug, I brought my arm back, already bulgding with tensed muscles, and punched with a roaring battlecry.

" _Nijuu-ren KUGI PUNCH_!" When my fist hit the icy blade, the weapon was immediatly repelled. The shockwaves from my punch kept hitting it and it was at the final twentieth hit that the blade shattered. I whistled and my grin grew a little larger. "Damn, a twenty-fold Kugi Punch just to break the sword, this might be harder than I expected."

Apparently ditching the idea of using another weapon, Dice had his creation throw it's overly-large fist at me.

 _I suddenly regret not playing 'Shadow of Colussus'._

With that particular thought out of the way, I dodged the attack. Said attack destroyed the part of the arena I had been standing in with a mental pat-on-the-back for not neglecting my DEX stat, I prepare to counter-attack. Although, I was having a problem, I had no idea what to use in this situation. I kept going through my various options as I dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged around my opponent's attacks.

 _Lightning? No, even if I get through the ice armor the bones Dice made probably have a resistance equal to my proficiency with it. Darkness?_ Way _too big to consider sending that thing to the void. PSI? Yeah, me, great idea! Use a_ mental _ability against someone who's INT stat probably equals my VIT. Modification? N-actually. . .that may work._

With a plan set in mind, I activated 'Modification' to turn into my own personal _Lusus Naturae_. To start were the wings, a pair of giant, black, dragon wings erupted out of my shoulder blades. I flapped them a few times to get used to their twenty-foot wingspan. Then, I added a tail that immediatly sprouted from my lower back. It was scaled and an onyx for the most part, until you hit the tail's tip. The tip was a hand that looked like it came out of someone's nightmare; pitch-black skin, clawed nails, and creepily-long fingers.

My skin took on a cobalt hue as I turned into a substance almost as strong as Admantium, yet wasn't quite that durable. That stuff was annoyingly hard to get the hand of and I hand't been able to replicate it just yet. I turned my right arm into a giant, onyx gaunlet that resembled Hellboy's fist. My left arm turned into an oversized, black crab claw with blue markings. My legs turned into those of a velociraptor with black scales and black claws.

I changed my eyes as well making my sclear into black voids and turning my pupiles into black, four-pointed stars. Finally, just for the hell of it, I had a set of metallic-black, curved, dragon horns sprout from my forehead and nestle into my hair. I also doubled my overall size to better show-off my monstrous new body.

" **Reeeeee** _ **YAAAAAAHHHH**_!" I may have also changed my vocal cords the tiniest bit. As the general audience covered their collective ears from the volume of my screech, which by the way was close to sounding like the scream of Ragnarok from Soul Eater, I prepared to attack.

Dice's creation also prepared to attack by brining it giant fist back and immediatly throwing it forward. Using my newly-gained legs, I jumped over the fist as it was about to hit me. Then, in midair, I used my wings to fly towards the giant's right forearm, landing near it's elbow.

Using my tail-hand and my raptor claws as balance, I punched the icy-arm with my gauntleted fist. The ice cracked with my first punch, before I could hit it again I caught the giant's left arm moved to squish me beneath it's palm out of the corner of my eye. Spinning around to face the incoming appendage, my tail struck like lightning holding the palm back despite it's size disadvantage. My tail-hand had a grip on it's prey and it wasn't letting go.

With the issue of the other hand momentarily taken care off, I returned to punching the elbow area of the Gashadokuro. With my second punch to the cracked ice, it shattered like glass. The lack of armor revealed the bleach white bone beneath a site I grinned at. I opened the pincers of my left hand and wrapped them around the joint connecting the two bones, then with a slight twitch the pincers snapped closed severing the arm from the rest of the body.

As the giant appendage dropped to the ground with a loud crash, I slipped into the opening made by the limb's seperation. My tail released the giant hand as I did as I no longer feared being smacked by it, not while I was inside it's body. When I climbed into the bicep-area, the icy walls immediatly morphed and tried to skewer me with very sharp spikes. But, they were useless against my near-admantine skin.

I decide to hurry along, before Dice got serious, I climbed/ran up the icy limb with a goal in mind. As I got to the shoulder, just for the hell of it, I used my claw to chop off the joint between the shoulder and the humerus making the giant bone fall out of it's socket. Then, I crawled into the torso area of the Gashadokuro.

My target was a ways down, so using my tail I started to climb down the Yokai's ribcage. I may have broken a couple of the ribs just for fun as I went down, laughing hysterically as I did . . .Apparently this form lets my more sadistic traits become a little more pronounced, good to know.

As I reached the pelvic area of the skeleton, I saw my goal. Said goal was a large triangular bone right in the middle of the pelvis and at the bottom of the spin, the sacrum. For those who didn't know, the sacrum supported the weight of the human body across the pelvis and into the legs. So, if it were to be removed. . .well, thankfully, this isn't a normal human body so it won't be as messy to see happen.

I quickly use my crab claw to sever the various connecting parts of the sacrum leaving it unattached to anything, but that wasn't enough at the moment. I drew back my gauntleted fist and tensed the muscles in my bicep; there weren't really any muscles in the gauntlet because it was essentially a rock.

" _Rokujuu-ren_ ," I threw my fist forward with a roar of the attack name. " _KUGI PUNCH_!"

I figured that since the ice, which was just ice, had taken a twenty-fold punch to break, then bone which, I think, is a lot denser than ice would take quite a bit more than that. So, I settled on sixty-fold and I think it was a pretty good guess, since it was at the fiftieth shockwave that the bone actually looked like it would break. As the bone finally shattered, I fistpumped with my left hand. I started laughing again at how funny it was to see a crab claw fist-pump.

My laughter stopped as I remembered that without the sacrum the entire thing I was standing in was about to come crashing down. I quickly punched through the nearest ice wall, which, unfortunately made it look like I was coming out of this thing's ass. As I landed I reversed the effects of my 'Modification' turning me back to my human form.

Just as I predicted, seconds after I broke the sacrum the Gashadokuro started to crumble. Ice shattered with a loud bang and the bones toppled to the ground in a large pile. When the skull fell to the floor, it's icy helmet shattered and Dice stepped out of it's eye socket.

I could see that Dice was a tad winded from the battle so far and I couldn't blame him. I was also getting tired about half my SP gauge was completely gone, and it wouldn't recharge until the fight was over, because 'The Gamer' recognized it as a duel and wouldn't let my bars recharge normally.

"You ready to finish this!?" I shout at my opponent with a wild grin. Dice waved his hand and the wreckage left over from the Gashadokuro disappeared, then the second Gamer shrugged.

"Yeah, now seems like a good time," he responds nonchalantly, but after years of being his friend and reading his body language I knew Dice was as pumped as I was.

We stood across from each other in the exact same position as when the fight started. Everything melted away from my senses, all of them focused only on the final clash about to happen. With such an epic scenario going on, what other piece of music would I use?

 **[Playing 'You say run' from 'My Hero Academia OST']**

I lifted my right towards the sky, while Dice pulled his right arm back towards his waist with his hand in a claw. As we gathered power for our techniques, we shouted out loud.

"CYAN STYLE: FINISHING MOVE/ _Dice Style: Finishing Move_!"

A cone of electricity formed around my raised arm, then I made the energy spin like a drill. I gripped my right wrist with my left hand to stabilize the energy begging to be released.

"GIGA!"

Across from me, Dice's attack was also gaining form. In his hand was a slowly growing sphere of ice that was beginning to spin within Dice's palm. The other Gamer also used his left hand to grasp his wrist.

" _Hyōton_ :"

As more and more energy started to build in the attack, the drill grew tremendously, not stopping till it was twenty feet in diameter. It was becoming even more difficult now to keep it contained, but I just wasn't ready yet.

"DRILLLLLLLLLLL!"

I could see more and more ice coalescing in Dice's palm, forming a rotating sphere three times the size of a baseball. I see sweat dripping from Dice's forehead as he seemed to struggle to retain control of his technique.

" _Rasen-_ "

It was time and both of us knew it. Using beams of electricity on my feet to propel me forward, I kept the drill above my head using my body as a makeshift spear. Dice also charged forward, his ice creating a path for him to skate towards me on as he kept his sphere of ice back.

Within milliseconds, the two of us met in the middle of the arena. We shouted with all of our strength, our willpower, our _soul_ as our two attacks connected.

"BREAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

" _BAKUHATSU_!"

And then. . .there was nothing but bright white light.

 **[3rd Person]**

As soon as the two combatants had met in the center of the arena, there was a bright flash of light followed by the sound of an explosion. If it weren't for the improved shields around the arena that the two Gamers set up before their fight, then everyone, human and faunus both, would be completely deaf from the sound of the explosion.

And that was just the _sound_ of the explosion. Even with the shields the shockwaves sent quite a few people back into their seats, almost sent flying if they hadn't all been sitting down.

When the light cleared and the audience shook the spots out of their eyes, they were greeted to an interesting site.

Cyan F. Matu and Dice O. Gambit were laying on their back about ten feet away from each other, both of them were in the worst condition that anyone who knew them had seem them in. They were both bruised and bloody with their clothes torn to shreds. Cyan seemed to be missing his right forearm, but it was slowly healing back. Dice's hand was charred and blackened, but, like Cyan, it was slowly healing. But, the most notable thing, was the fact that _both of them_ were completely unconcious.

After getting over their shock, Port and Oobleck exclaimed over their microphone.

"It seems that both Cyan and Dice have been rendered unable to continue the match any further!" Oobleck exclaims with shock, his glasses slipping to show his widened eyes. Port was no better.

"Incredible!" Port shouts with even more gusto than usual. "It seems that the final match of this year's Vytal Festival Tournament is a T-!"

Port was interrupted by the sound of multiple large explosions going off from beneath the stadium. Then, _after_ the explosions stopped the Amity Colisseum slowly started falling out of the sky and _that's_ when the screaming started.

* * *

 **Yes, I just did that and I regret nothing.**

 **So, what did you guys think? Was it worth the near-month long wait to see this chapter? Did it fit the required awesomeness of being the One Year Anniversary of this fic? Please, send me a PM or write a review and tell me how I did. I'm always willing to hear people out and, like I said during the first AN, your guys' encouragement is what keeps me going with this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**

 **P.S. before I forget, since this was technically at the beginning of a new week it counts as my update. So, the next chapter won't come until September 22nd.**


	44. So it begins

**It's OK, Omega is here. So, a few people were confused about the opening segment last chapter because I didn't explain it at all and for that, I am sorry. That opening bit was supposed to be all the different ideas I've had for Fanfic stories, the larger screens were for ones I can almost start writing on and the smaller screens are ones I just have an idea for. Now, mind you, I'm finishing this before I even** _ **think**_ **of writing another story on here, but I kinda wanted to give you all a taste of what is to come(phrasing!). As for the mysterious armored figure that would be 'Omega' my personal avatar that I only made because of Ragnorak16, so if you like it then thank him. With that out of the way, I give you the chapter recommendation.**

 _ **Jaune's Music Room**_ **by** _ **thehp93**_ **. Summary:** _ **Jaune arc was never a popular kid. Just an average person at Beacon High. Jaune was a member of the Music Appreciation club, a club for students who love to listen to music. Most students sign up for it and never come in. For Jaune the club and the room became his escape from his high school life.**_ **A fic that helped me find a lot of awesome songs, plus it's somewhat fluffy and that's always a plus in my books.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **[Amity Colisseum, Alice POV]**

 _This isn't good!_

I was somewhat panicking inside my own mind, which, for once, wasn't filled with the voice of my brother/master. The colisseum was falling fast and I needed a plan and _fast_. Thankfully, Cyan's obssesion with physical stats made it so that our perception of time can be slowed to a crawl, making time for planning.

 _Okay, both Gamers are completely unconcious for the next few minutes. I could wake them both up, but we're falling to the ground too fast for them to do anything. I need to take charge for the moment. I can't make this place fly again, but I can at least make the decent smoother and less. . .deadly. Everyone else can probably keep the civilians from getting hurt in the process. Alright, I got the plan, time to execute._

After that time sped up for me and I turned towards my large group of friends, most of whom were unsure of what to do; considering what was going on around them, I didn't blame them.

"Listen up!" I shout, instantly gaining their attention. "I'm going to make sure this thing doesn't have a rough landing, I need all of you to make sure none of the civillians get hurt in the process."

I knew they understood, so I didn't bother waiting for confirmation. With a flap of my wings I went airborne and about halfway out of the arena, I switched to my _true_ form. The others weren't the _only ones_ to get stronger for the tournament. All members of Team CARD had been training their abilities for this day; in hindsight, we may have trained _too_ much. But, you know what they say, 'better have and not need it, then need it and not have it'.

Moving on, my Dragon form had changed quite a bit from what it used to be. It was still larger than life, but it had changed from the normal quadrupedal form changing to a more _unique_ shape. A shape that brought hope to allies and terror to foes everywhere.

A anthropomorphic body covered in midnight-black scales and covered by dark-blue armor with silver accents. Obsidian blades sprouted from my wrists waiting pleading to do battle with the enemy. Two wings made out of shadow with sword-like feathers. I am the guardian dragon of light turned to shadow. I am _Soul Saver Dragon_!

With a defiant roar, I flew outside the arena. The colisseum was approaching the ground quickly and I needed to hurry. Soaring towards the bottom of Amity, I grasped what I could of the giant crystal that usually kept the colisseum afloat; digging my wrist-blades into it to help. Then, with all my power, I flapped my wings in order to slow down it's rapid descent.

I just barely manage to succeed in my goal, severely struggling to finish. As gently as I could I set down the colisseum on the edge of the Emerald Forest. As I morphed back to my teenage-human form, I look to the sky and grimaced. The invasion was already underway.

White Fang bullheads were invading the city and trying to released Grimm into the streets. Thankfully, my elder brother's barrier seemed to be functioning and the grimm just slid off the sides of the invisible dome. The White Fang, on the other hand, had no such trouble. Their members already dropping in and causing as much chaos as they wanted.

When I re-entered the colisseum, I saw that everyone had heeded my instructions quite well. All of them having used their respective abilities to catch people who were falling and keep safe those who were seated. They had also managed to calm everyone enough to stop them from running out of the arena. I turned my head towards the Gamer duo still unconcious in the middle of the arena and I grimace.

 _Dammit, Cy better wake up fast or we're in trouble!_

 **[Amity Colisseum, Cyan POV]**

 _Holy shit, is this what a hangover feels like?_

I sit up with a groan, while holding a hand to my head. Instead of bracing my headache with my right hand, I was greeted with a weird, squishy sound as I placed it against my forehead. I focused on my hand and noticed something rather important, I didn't have one.

 _Well, shit._

Fortunatly, it was an easy fix. I quickly removed a HP potion from my inventory and drank it. My headache quickly disappeared and my forearm regenerated with the same speed. None of my enemies knew this, knock on wood, but 'The Gamer' is most vulnerable when knocked unconcious. Our 'Gamer's Body' assisted healing slows to a crawl when we've been knocked out and an opponent could easily take advantage of this. Of course, you have to actually knock us out first.

With my headache gone, I can finally observe my surroundings. First off, there was a lot of screaming going on. Second, I don't think we were in the air anymore, considering I could see White Fang airships, along with some Grimm, flying above us. Third, I saw Dice also sitting up and observing his surroundings; probably had a potion in a syringe attached to his leg that helped him recover faster.

"CYAN/DICE!" Dice and I are quickly surrounded by our friends and teammates. Velvet and Susa were especially worried by the look of it. Seeing as Velv tackle-hugged my mid-section and Susa was hugging Dice's head to her chest.

I smiled at my girlfriend and started patting her head; right between the ears, while reassuring her that I was okay.

My other friends weren't as clingy as Velvet, but they were being somewhat annoying. They were all talking over one another and it was getting annoying. I raised my hand to silence them, which they, thankfully, understood and stopped talking. I turned towards Alice and spoke.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"That _bitch_ Cinder pulled a Frieza and just tried to blow the colisseum," Alice said with disgust in her tone. "I managed to give it a smoother landing and the others handled most of the civilians, but we still have some injured amongst the crowd. Oh, and the invasion is happening as we speak."

"Fuuuuuuuuuucccckkkk!" I groan, _all_ of that planning and we didn't think to prepare for Cinder to just flip the table. "Okay, since we can't move the civilians into the city easily, I'll go place a talisman barrier around the arena and hope for the best. While I do that, you gather all the hunters and hunters-in-training that you can find."

"Roger," Alice salutes me before I 'BOOST' and exit the arena.

Using some pre-prepared talismans, I circled the arena while setting up the barrier. It also allowed me to get a good look at the what was happening in the city. It was just like in canon, including the Atlesian battle ships attacking the city.

 _Goddamit, Ironwood! I gave you_ one job _and you just had to fuck it up!?_

Throwing more curses in my head at the cybernetic general, I re-entered the colisseum. Alice did as I ask and gathered everyone she could find. Which happened to be Port, Oobleck, and everyone who had participated in the tournament. Not much, but it'll have to do for now. Although, what really pissed me off was that I couldn't see fucking Ironwood anywhere! That metallic _bastard_ is going to get it when I find him.

"LISTEN UP!" I shout with as much authority as I could muster. Dice stood beside me as he also seemed to have something to say. "Vale is under attack by a group of terrorists aided by the creatures of Grimm! I have defenses placed around both the colisseum and the city, but they won't last very long, so we need to take care of the threat before it gets out of han-"

"SKREEEEEEEE!" At that moment, a Nevermore swooped down towards the colisseum. My barrier, thankfully, held against the Grimm. "SKRE-"

The beast's cry was cut off by Dice shooting an icy-arrow through it's giant throat. The Grimm disentegrated at the same time that Dice de-summoned his ice bow.

"Thank you, Dice," I say to the other Gamer.

"No problem," he responds simply.

"Now then, we need to split into two teams!" I return to shouting my orders and they were all listening attentively. Funny how showing off such an astounding amount of power can gain you so much respect in the eyes of a hunter. "The first team we'll be going into the city to protect civillians, while simultaneously fighting off the White Fang and Atlesian androids. The second team will be taking care of the Grimm that are gathering outside the barrier. For those who wish to join the first team, go to the left. For those who want to join the second team, go to the right."

They all split into two groups just like I asked. The people who picked the 'City-Defense' group consisted of Team SSSN, Team CFVY, Team ABRN, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Neon, and Flynt. The ones who picked the 'Grimm-Extermination' group were Team CRDL, Team NDGO, Team BRNZ, Penny, Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Weiss. Port and Ooblekc had volunteered to guard the civilians to which I was thankful. The only ones who hadn't chosen a team yet were my and Dice's respective teams and mainly because they were waiting for our orders rather than their personal choice.

"Alice, Dante," I call out to my familiar and sharky teammate. "You two will join the first team. Raina, you'll be joining the second team."

"Got it," Alice confirmed.

"Aye, Captain," Dante responded.

"O-kay!" Raina told me cheerfully.

Alice would do better against human opponents rather than the Grimm, because her 'Nightmare Gear' works better on them. Raina's particular fighting style causes a lot of property damage, so I don't want her anywhere near the city. Dante has a mission especially for him that I told him ahead of time, plus I thought it'd be funny for the White Fang to fight someone like Dante.

"Susa, Illyia," this time it was Dice to call out to his teammates. "You two will be in the first team as well. Ender, you'll be a part of the second team."

"Yep, yep, yep!" Susa says cheerfully.

"Alright," Illyia nods.

"Yes, boss," Ender says respectfully.

I didn't know Dice's team well enough, but I trusted that this was the best composition for them. Although, that left the City-Defense team with twice as many Gamer team members than the Grimm-Extermination team. . .Eh, it works out. City-Defense has to deal with White Fang, Androids, and protecting the populace, while the others just have to deal with the Grimm.

"As for how we're getting to the battlefield," I start to inform them. I gesture towards Alice, then to myself. "My sister, Alice, will be able to get her team to the city and I, can give the Grimm Extermination team a lift towards the front lines."

Alice looks slightly annoyed, but nods nontheless. I wave Pyrrha and Jaune over to me and the warrior duo walks over to me with confused looks.

"Look, whatever you two do," I make my tone as serious as I could make it. "Don't go _anywhere_ near Beacon tower, okay?"

"Wh-" Jaune begins to ask, but I cut him off.

"I'll tell you later," I told him. "But, for now, I need you to _trust_ me and stay as far from the tower as possible, okay?"

They both nodded, which made me smile at my friends. As the two of them walked back to their group, I turned towards the other Gamer.

"Dice," the other Gamer gives me his attention. "I need you to keep Cinder busy while I deal with the big guy."

"Hoping to get rid of that thing before it has time to add to the enemy forces?" Dice asks, although he knew me well enough that the answer was obvious.

"Any other time I'd appreciate the extra numbers," I say with a small grin, before my expression turned back to serious. "But, my hands'll be full with taking care of Cinder. And, as much as I acknowledge their skills, I don't want to risk the lives of my friends."

"I would expect nothing less of my old friend," Dice smiles lightly. "I'll keep her busy until you can take care of that dragon-wannabe."

"Gladly!" I grin ferally. I turn back to the hunters gathered in front of me as I prepared to give one last piece of motivation. "Remember that when you're out there, you're not students! This is no longer _training_! You're _soldiers_ and it's time to go to war!"

 **[Playing 'Soldiers' by Otherwise]**

"Nicely said, old friend," Dice told me with a small grin as the hunters roared with a battle cry, while the music started to play.

"Protag magic," I grin back at him. "We always make the best speeches."

"Can we skip the brotherly bonding?" Alice asks the two of us. "We do have a war to win."

"Right, my bad," I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. Within an instant, my expression goes from jovial to serious. "Let's go to work!"

Our combined forces exited the colisseum, after one last order to the civilians to _not_ exit the colisseum under any circumstances. Once we were outside, Alice and I both shifted forms. Despite her new preferred form of a black Soul Saver Dragon, Alice could still turn into the usual quadrapedal dragon. I turned into the same giant wolf from when I helped RWBY and Oobleck, except it was a tad larger for the extra people.

As the teams climbed aboard their respective rides, we set off in a burst of speed. Alice flying through the skies and me running across the land. It took about half a minute to get to the city; could've been faster if we didn't have any passengers to worry about.

Alice soared into the city, right where the chaos was most evident. While I did the same, but towards the Grimm surrounding my talisman-made barrier. I could already tell it was weakening slightly and I needed to hurry. I dropped off the Grimm Extermination team near where the highest concentration of the Grimm were.

I switched to my human form for a moment, so I could get a good view of my destination before I left. Ruby's voice stopped me from leaving immediatly though.

"Cyan!" The little reaper cried out, Cresent Rose in weapon form in her hands. "Go kick some ass!"

"Got it," I smirked at the reaper as a pair of dragon wings erupted from my back and I flew into the air.

About halfway to the Mount Glenn, right above the broken city, I stopped and hovered in the air. With all of my sealing talismans already removed, I gathered energy within my lungs; as much as I could spare at the time.

" _King_ Lightning Dragon ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Then, I released the energy in a gigantic beam of pure destruction that soared towards the oversize rock formation.

The explosion that followed my attack was glorious. If I didn't have a job to do then I would have just stared at the incredibly large dome of electricity that exploded not that far from me. . .I'm starting to think I have some _serious_ issues.

My odd electricity obssesion was interrupted by the roar of a gigantic dragon wannabe. This thing was a lot uglier in person than in the show. Most Grimm were ugly, but the multiple yellow eyes, veiny bat wings, and dripping black goo made this one even more so. As the beast unleashed it's bat-like roar, I decided to even the playing field.

Because what better way to fight a monster, than with a _dragon_!

"I am the dragon of destruction that shall reak havok upon the world and it's people," the monster flew closer to me as I chanted and my body began to change. "I am the one who shall be present at the end of days and the death of life."

My body started growing, larger than anything I've ever attempted before. Scales black as the void itself covered by blue tribal markings, claws that could rend the earth itself without effort, fangs that could devour entire cities with a single bite, pale, white, emotionless eyes that brought about nothing but pain and suffering, and large wings with feathers like armor spread amongst them.

"I am death itself. I am chaos personified," as my transformation reached it's finish, my voice changed to match my terrifying new form. " **I! AM!** _ **ACNOLOGIA**_ **!** _ **ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_ "

 _ **You have way too much fun with that stuff.**_

 _Shut it! Don't steal my moment!_

Alice shut up after that, leaving me to check my opponents stats. An activity that yeilded very little results.

 **[The Dragon Grimm; Kevin Lvl. ?]**

 _Goddammit! Useless ass skill! What's the goddamn point if I can't use it when it really matters!?_

The explanation to my little rage is simply put, 'Observation'. A rather useful skill early on, but later it just becomes annoying. Sure, you can always know the stats of weapons and items, but not for enemies and people. Even MAX-ed out, the skill can't identify anything beyond a certain level. And since, most Gamers tend to be a lot stronger than their level would suggest, the skill becomes absolutely useless.

 _Screw it, I've done fine so far without relying solely on my Gamer abilities, well, the inherited ones anyway, I'll do just as fine no-OH SHIT!_

I barely reacted in time to grab onto the ginormous neck of the dragon Grimm as it's head was about to try and bite through my own neck. Using both of my clawed hands, I pushed the beast back; managing to throw it about a few hundred feet back.

 _Right, enough exposition. Cue the music._

 **[Playing 'Ashita Wo Narase' by Kavka Shishido]**

" **Let's start this off with a** _ **bang**_ **,** " I growl at the giant Grimm. By opening my giant maw, anyone could see the near-nuclear amount of energy building in my throat. " _ **True Lightning Dragon**_ **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!** "

The beam of pure energy was near half-a-mile wide and completely enveloped my opponent in pure plasma. As my attack died off, covering my surroundings a thin layer of smoke that would soon fade, there was only one thing I could think. . .Godzilla could _suck it_!

Obviously wasn't enough to kill the stupid thing, as shown by it screeching again and trying to charge me, but it was still very satisfying. Especially, since I could see some scorch marks dotting it's body.

As the giant beast tried to bite my neck, I reared back my fist for one hell of a haymaker. It's head knocked back as cracks went through it's giant bone mask. The Grimm swung it's head back towards me, opened up it's incredibly large jaw and. . .vomited on me. Just a wave of black goo completely drenching my scaled form and, I'll admit that, I did not react in the best way.

 _EWWWWWW! Grossgrossgrossgrossgross! Get it off!_

I was honestly happy when the gunk turned into hundreds of Grimm. They were easily dealt with. Applying a thin electrical field to my skin completely fried every single Grimm that was crawling on me. I shuddered after all the Grimm were dead and glared at my opponent, or at least, what constitued as a glare with these eyes. For a dragon of destruction and hate, Acnologia's eyes are very expressionless.

" **Okay,** " I growled once again at the Wyvern that was still screeching at me. " **Now, you're gonna die!** "

It just screeched at me again and flapped it's wings at me. As it got closer, I stepped forward in retaliation and uppercutted the son of a bitch. Before it got too high, I grabbed it's wing and slammed it back down into the ground. I was a tad pissed, so I wasn't going to play with my food.

I slammed my fist into it's gigantic head, again and again. Over and over, until half of it's mask was completely gone showing me that it was more like there skull if the pinkish-red flesh underneath was of any hint.

I utilized 'Modification' once more and made building-sized blades grow from the back of my wrists. With my right hand around it's snout, I lifted the Wyvern upwards while also lifting my blade. I slashed down at the connecting point between it's wing and it's torso. It didn't cut through, but it did make a rather large gash that made the beast screech in pain. Cutting through wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world, but I was all too willing to do it.

Like a butcher with a cleaver, I chopped at the wing. Sure, the Grimm struggled, but I was too strong and it too weak for anything to happen. The Grimm it's body produced also tried to do something, but I kept my eletrical field up and they went down as easy as flys to a bug zapper.

After about. . .fifteen? Yeah, fifteen. Fifteen strikes to the wing it finally severed, making the beast screech even louder which really hurt my ears. I wanted to get the other wing before I finished it off, but that took way longer than I would have liked and the Grimm's struggling was getting on my nerves. If only I had a way to speed u-

 _Aha!_

I switched hands with the beast's head and focused my energies on my right blade. It was immediatly covered in a bright yellow electrical field that was essentially a plasma torch. Then, with one swift movement I cut through it's other wing like a hot knife through butter.

With another screech of pain, I let the Grimm fall to the ground. Taking a moment to laugh at how it looked like a giant, prehistoric, worm trying to move it's body. Unfortuneatly, for it, the beast was not going to live much longer. I grabbed it's jaws with my hands and retched them open as far as they would go, while completely ignoring it's useless struggles.

 _Time to borrow from the King of Monsters himself._

Power pooled in my lungs and slowly made it's way to my throat. Building in power, more and more, until I was ready to unleash it all.

" _ **True Lightning Dragon**_ **ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!** " I sent my breath attack straight down it's throat, competely vaporizing it's insides.

All of that abuse it took was too much and the Wyvern dissolved into black ash like all Grimm do. Meanwhile, I turn towards the city where many a battle were taking place. Shifting back to my human form, I shot towards one destination in particular.

 _I'm coming for you, you feiry bitch!_

* * *

 **And there we go! So, what did you guys think of how I got rid of the 'Dragon' Grimm? A tad cruel? Perhaps. Disgusting? Maybe. Absolutely epic? Without a doubt, at least for me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	45. Start of conflict

**It's OK, Omega is here! You know, I have no idea why I never put an exclamation point after that phrase. . .eh, doesn't matter now. And yes, if you're wondering, I mentioned that purely because I had nothing else to say before the recommendation of the chapter. So, here you go.**

 _ **Persona RWBY Ultimax**_ **by** _ **NonaryNathan999**_ **. Summary:** _ **The Fool, the Wheel of Fortune, the Sun/Moon, and the Jester. In the result of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi's defeat, the portal he appeared from consumed those who had defeated him personally. Instead of death, a new world welcomed them. A new journey awaits our arcana representatives. How will their appearances affect RWBY?**_ **A RWBYxPersona 4 crossover. The first crossover I've recommended so far and it's a really good one. Most of you probably know my love of the SMT games by now, but I love the Persona Arena games most of all. Mainly due to my favorite character, Labrys. I really enjoyed this fic, but fair warning it hasn't been updated in a while, so yeah, there's that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **[Outside of Vale, Raina POV]**

I giggled as I watched my leader fly off to fight a _miserable excuse_ for a dragon. I may not be as vocal as Cyan and Alice, but I did have the pride of a dragon instilled in me by my surrogate mother. I was a little sad that I wouldn't be the one to make that thing _suffer_ , but I was happy nontheless.

I looked around at the people who were preparing to fight the incoming Grimm hoard. They looked so _nervous_ , shuffling around, gripping their weapons so hard it looked like they would break. The only ones who weren't so depressing were my friends; Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Nora, and Ren. They, at least, weren't as nervous as the rest of them.

The dark mood was really starting to bum me out and that wouldn't do, so close to a battle. I needed to stay positive! Otherwise, everyone I care will die and I'll be all alone again. . .

Happy! Happy thoughts, need to stay positive!

"Come on, guys!" I shout out to everyone with a wide smile. "You all look so _gloomy_! That's no good! You need to stay positive and happy! If we stay positive, there's no way we'll lo-"

I was interrupted by a giant scorpion Grimm, I never bothered to remember the names, charging through the trees as it tried to attack me. My happy mood was instantly replaced by _rage_! I rushed towards with an audible growl.

"Water Dragon Iron _FIST_!" I punched the Grimm right in it's eight eyes, denting it's skull in the process. I didn't stop there and kept pummeling the creature as I screamed at it. "I'm _trying_ to be _inspirational_ and _positive_ , you piece of _shit_! And you just _had_ to interrupt me, _didn't you_!? _DIDN'T YOU_!?"

I punched it a few more times, before I realized the Grimm was already disentegrating. I looked back towards the group and they were all staring at me.

"So, uh, stay positive!" I smile and they all sweatdrop. I'd complain about that if that _moronic_ scorpion hadn't had friends.

The anger resurfaced as everyone went into battle positions across the field. As I absentmindedly bashed Grimm heads down their throats, I admired the way my friends were handling the situation.

Nora was flying around in a perfect definition of the phrase 'death from above'. Ren was disabling Grimm left and right with that 'Gentle Fist' thingy he does. I giggled at the sight of a Beowolf trying to move it's dislocated arm right before it got it's head crushed with a palm strike.

That Ender guy was _super cool_! His body kept turning into different weapons! First, his arms were machine guns. Then, his knee was a shotgun. Then, his leg turned into a rocket launcher. He was like the world's coolest swiss army knife! The coolest one was when he turned his chest and abs into rocket pods and completely _annihilated_ ten of the birdy-Grimm.

Ruby was practically a whirlwind of death with Cresent Rose in her hands; I'm pretty sure I saw her disappear a couple times. Weiss was already in her adorable foxy form; freezing things left and right. And Penny was really cool looking! She was shooting lazers, flying, dicing things into tiny pieces, it was awesome!

The coolest thing about Ruby, Weiss, and Penny was that they were all so close! None of them were more than a few feet from each other at any time. They were so in sync!

 _I wonder if it's because they're all dating?_

My thoughts turned somewhat somber at that moment. I was never super close to anyone after Aquatica left me all alone. I have friends now, but I'm not super close with any of them; not at the level the couples are. I'd never show it, but I always feel. . . _lonely_. I want someone who I can confide in no matter what it was about.

 _How do I find someone like that?_

I was about to slip into my depressed state, if it weren't for two things. One, was a shout in my direction.

"LOOK OUT!" The person shouting was that sniper girl from Team BRNZ.

The second thing was a massive amount of pain hitting my midsection that was immediatly followed by my entire body being sent flying into the nearest tree.

"Oww. . ." I groan out as I try and see what hit me.

Turns out that I was so focused on being an _idiot_ that I didn't notice the giant _elephant_ that had tackled me. As I felt the pain that meant a few of my ribs were either cracked or broken, I start to regret only wearing jeans and a bikini top when I fought.

forces, it looks like it's time to bring out the big guns. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a dust crystal; dark blue that felt wet but wasn't. It was an super-powerful water dust crystal from what Cyan had told me and if I ate it. . .

 _Crunch!_

As I bit down on the crystal, a feeling of amazing power spread throughout my body like lightning. I could feel my body turn the crystal into energy for the Dragon Force; turning parts of my skin to scales and turning my pupils to slits. I knew, from previous experience, that my aquamarine hair had developed a long black streak.

"You _bastards_ just made a _huge_ mistake," I growl at the Grimm; both body and mind focused on my task. "You just walked into the _eye of the storm_ and now, you'll die for that decision!"

 **[Playing 'Eye Of The Storm' by WattWhite]**

As the music starts to play, I gather energy in my lungs. Taking aim at the elephant that hit me, I roar.

" _Storm_ Dragon ROOOOAAARRRR!" A literal force of nature escaped from my mouth. A tornado of water and lightning completely destorying everything in it's path without resistance. The elephant along with a bunch of other Grimm were caught in the storm, along with a few unsuspecting trees.

Some of you may be wondering _how_ I got this new power. Well, apparently, Cyan is rather jumpy when he's exhausted. Our team had just finished an extremely difficult, more than usual, dungeon and I wanted to pat my leader on the back for getting the final hit. Cy freaked out and hit me with a lightning bolt, instead of getting sent flying or sent into a coma, I managed to absorb the attack. Thus giving me my new powers, since _water_ plus _lightning_ equals storm.

Some of you may also be wondering why my. . . _tone_ , for lack of a better word, has changed. Apparently, from what Cyan could figure out, going into my Dragon Force and, simultaneously, my Storm Dragon Slayer mode sort of. . .rearranged my thought process. It momentarily got rid of my Bipolar Disorder! I could think clearly and keep control of my emotions for more than five seconds; I also remembered the names of those Grimm. Sadly, I can't stay in this mode permanently or very often, for that matter. Even a Dragon Slayer's body is not meant to hold all that power for so much time without having time to heal. Still, I found this power to be _exhilerating_ and the short uses were definetly worth it.

But, enough chit chat, time to fight!

Disappearing in a burst of speed, I start to wreak havoc upon the Grimm hoards. I couldn't help but grin at the utter _destruction_ I was enforcing upon the creatures of darkness.

"Storm Dragon _Iron FIST_!" An Ursa Major has a hole blown through it's midsection.

"Storm Dragon _Wing Attack_!" A Nevermore was cut into three pieces in the sky.

"Storm Dragon _Talon_!" A Deathstalker was broken in half at the Thorax.

"Storm Dragon Repulsor _Ultima_!" A pack of beowolves are turned into swiss cheese.

The bastards just kept on coming! More and more they appeared, it was like there was a freaking spawner or something nearby! . .Oh wait, that's what the Wyvern thing was, wasn't it?

"Yo! Storm girl!" I was broken out of my thoughts by Dice's teammate, Ender. I raise an questioning eyebrow instead of verbally asking what he wanted. "We can take out practically all of the incoming Grimm in one shot, if we work together. That will probably give us enough of a break to last till the end of this fuckfest."

"I'm game," I tell the living weapon, whilst ignoring the irony of my word choice. Ender nods and we both get into our respective stances with him standing to my left.

I see Ender slam his arms together in a way that made the heels of his palms connect, then his joined arms started to shine with a bright white light. When the light faded, Dice's arms had turned into two matching, cobalt blue with silver markings, metal-covered arm cannons with some funny-looking skulls on the sides.

"Aura stable," Ender intoned with a monotone voice as his arms glowed with the power of his soul. "Noise at 2.4%, Aura wavelength fully-charged. Preparing to fire, feed back in four seconds. . ."

I wasn't going to let myself be outdown by this guy, now was I? I brought my right fist to my hip and moved my left fist to hover over it.

"Storm Dragon _Secret Art_!"

Both Ender and I finished charging our attacks. I punched forward, while Ender unleashed his cannons right when the weapon said 'one'.

" _Death Cannon_!"

"C5 Hurricane _Fist_!"

Ender's twin beams of destruction combined with the force of nature that was my attack completely decimated the Grimm hoards. . .As well as the landscape, sadly enough. Our combined attacks cleared out all the incoming Grimm, but there was probably still more to come.

Ender and I fell to the ground, completely exhausted. I was grateful for the momentary break between battles. I quickly spotted the gigantic form of my Team leader over the horizon, fighting against the Grimm Wyvern.

"You better hurry, Cy," I say to no one in particular. "We can't keep this up forever."

 **[Within the city of Vale, Alice POV]**

I roll my eyes at my brother's attempt to be badass. Cyan was getting more and more extravagent with his fights the stronger he got. I fear the day that he reaches Jojo levels of insanity.

I barbequed another White Fang soldier as I observed the chaos that was the battlefield happening around me. As soon as we had entered the city, our team dispersed to better protect civilians and defeat the attackers. Blake and Yang had been run off somewhere soon after the fight started, while Dante shadowed them from afar to make sure nothing bad happened to the bumblebee duo.

Last I'd seen Susa she had been protecting an emergency bunker full of civilians with the use of her _Bankai_. Apparently, she got super slow whenever she goes into that state so she needed a place where she would be needed constantly, otherwise she would've spent the entire invasion trying to catch up.

As for everyone else, I had no idea. We had all split up into teams, duos or, in the case of 'The Gamer' teammates, solos. I diced an android into pieces, when I caught sight of a head of white hair and rabbit ears.

 _Oh, there's Illyia._

The little Russian girl was surrounded by at least twenty Atlesian Knights, all of them with their guns points at her. I was about to step in to help her out, but she acted before I could.

"Red Queen's Army," Illyia's voice was calm and steady despite the situation she was in.

All of a sudden, a bunch of human figures materialized out of nowhere and were surrounding the robots. There was a total of fifty-two of them, they were androgynous and I wasn't able to clearly identify a gender amongst them. Half of them had crimson hair and matching eyes and the other half had black hair and eyes. They wore pristine white suits with a symbol over the heart, one of the playing card suits. Each 'Suit' was also weilding a specific weapon. Bo-Staff for the Hearts, daggers for the Diamonds, clubs for the Clubs(obviously), and broadswords for the Spades.

Before the androids could even shoot, it was already over. The small army dispatched them with cold efficiency, I actually almost shivered. I ran over to the faux-bunny girl as I let loose a whistle.

"That was somewhat impressive," I tell her.

"Why, thank you," Illyia returns my compliment with a kind smile. She turned back to her card soldiers as her cold mask replaced the smile. "Fan out and immobilize the enemy, while protecting the civilians."

The soldiers nodded and ran off in all different directions. I did notice that they split into four person cells with one of each suit.

"If you're looking for some action," the small girl immediatly had my full attention. "There are a ton of White Fang soldiers and Atlesian robots over by the CCT. I'd go, but my powers aren't very good with direct confrontation."

"Sounds like my kind of party!" I grin and started running in the direction of the communication tower, while I was running I looked over my shoulder at Illyia. "Stay safe!"

I just barely saw the girl nod before I turned a corner and she escaped my view. I immediatly facepalmed when I remembered that I could teleport and didn't need to run to places.

 _Heh heh heh._

 _ **Shut it, Cy!**_

I groaned mentally as I sunk into a pool of shadows to get to my destination. When I re-emerged from the darkness, I was indeed greeted by my kind of party.

There were White Fang soldiers everywhere. Atlesian knights and paladins everywhere. There was even a tank! Unfortuneatly, it seemed that our forces were slowly being pushed back and were losing ground. I remembered that destroying the CCT had been one of Cinder's main goals. What better way to cause chaos and fear then taking away their main form of communication?

"Looks like I'll have to go all out from the beginning," I grin ferally at the fun that was about to be had. " _Darkness Dragon Empress:_ _ **Balance Breaker**_!"

The black armor immediatly consumer my body, covering me in it's horrific brilliance. The White Fang immediatly turned towards me and I saw them all pale beneath their masks. Seems word had spread about what had happen to the last foot soldiers who faced me in this form. Sadly for them, I wasn't even close to being done yet.

" **Oi, you lot**!" I shouted out to the people who were fighting the White Fang. The majority of them recognized me and sighed in relief. " **You may want to take cover, things are about to get crazy**!"

They instantly obeyed my orders and took cover within the CCT building, letting me cut loose without fear of friendly fire. Then, I began to chant.

 _"I, who is about to awaken"_

My power immediatly grew to tremendous levels. The shadows _trembled_ as I unveiled one of my greatests powers.

 _"Am the dragon of Death and Darkness"_

My body started to change as my armor did. Starting with increasing my size, three-fold!

 _"I shall devour the Dream and crush the Infinite"_

My gauntleted fists took on the appearance on gigantic fists. Each claw on my hands had a jagged edge meant to cause the _utmost_ pain. My legs were covered in the thickest of armor and the sharpest of talons.

 _"I shall become the Black Dragon of Destruction"_

Wings erupted from my back to add to my power, although they had no feathers nor anything that would suggest flight. They were merely black, crooked tendrils in the shape of wings, almost like hands. Where would have been brilliant cobalt crystals was merely thin black tissue like an eyelid. A tail came from the base of my spine at an enourmous length covered in armor and tipped with a jagged spear point. Though I could not see it, I knew about the change that had happened to my helmet. What was once merely a resemblance of a dragon was now the perfect image of one, complete with brilliant white fangs and poisonous purple tusks, while my eyes stayed closed in anticipation. That same black tissue was on the forehead of my helmet, waiting for me to finish my transformation.

 _"And I shall drown you in Ebony Shadow-"_

 _ **"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**_

With my transformation finally complete the tissue lifted from multiple places upon my body to reveal. . .eyes. Dozens of them with white schlera, blood-red iris, and pitch-black, slitted pupils, all of them looking around wildly.

The shadows, were mine to control. Their nightmares, mine to dominate. Their lives, mine to take. Their fates, mine to decide. Such were my right as the Dragon Empress of Nightmares.

"Wh-what is that thing!?" I heard one of the grunts scream out in terror. The question made me chuckle, which, in this form, was one of the most terrifying sounds on the planet.

 **"My name,"** I paused as my shadows blanketed the ground, cover it in pitch-blackness. **"Is** _ **Alice**_ **."**

 **[Playing 'Her name is Alice' by Shinedown]**

As the soft music started to play, dozens of tendrils shot out of my back and the ground; all of them covered in eyes. They instantly attacked the enemy, strangling them, stabbing them, chasing them. No one would escape my domain with their sanity intact.

The Atlesian robots weren't affected by my attacks very much, at least, the mental part of them anyway. As one of the paladins charged me, I opened my giant maw as a ball of black fire grew between my tusks.

 **"** _ **Hellfire**_ **!"** The black flames shot from my mouth and instantly destroyed the Atlesian mech.

Even as the machine lay destoryed at the ground, my flames continued to consume it until nothing was left behind. 'Amaterasu' ain't got shit on me.

The grunts driving the tank finally seemed to get their shit together and fired at me. Half a dozen shots of plasma were thrown at me; a completely useless effort. I waved my hand and dozens of my shadow tendrils stood in the path of the shots, wrapping their shadowy-forms around the plasma and sending them to the void.

I drew my right fist back and immediatly threw it forward towards the giant tank. More shadows tendrils shot out from my gauntleted fist and wrapped themselves around the tank. Slowly, I drew back my tendrils, dragging the tank back with them. It wasn't slow because dragging the machine was difficult, no, I was going slow to make the ones driving it suffer a little more.

Once more, flames gathered within my maw as the tank got ever closer. There was actually an intelligent mind among the morons driving the tank as a few of them abandoned ship, it wasn't going to save them, but it was admirable nontheless. I unleashed my 'Hellfire' upon the tank as soon as it got within range, the black flames slowly devouring it and the people inside. Now, mind you, I'm not a complete monster, I absorbed the flames that were about to kill the White Fang grunts leaving them injured and unconcious.

To be honest, I was dissapointed. We had taken out all, but two, of the major players in this part of the game. And the only two that were left had already been called by my leader and teammate respectively. Leaving the rest of us fighting these weak ass grunts that take barely any effort at all.

I huff with annoyance and returned my attention towards my foes.

 _ **Let's see how long I can drag this out.**_

 **[Beacon Academy, 3rd Person]**

Blake and Yang had taken it upon themselves to help drive out the White Fang from Beacon. The bumblebee duo had already racked up a considerable amount of bodies, none of them dead, of course. They worked perfectly in tandem with Yang acting as the distraction, while Blake sneaked up behind and knocked them out.

Dante had been following the duo for a while now. Being surprisingly sneaky, despite his large size. His Captain had given him a mission and the fishman was eager to accomplish it. Dante tensed as Yang and Blake neared the dining hall, shit was about to hit the fan.

Blake let out a gasp as she saw a man with bull horns throw an Atlas student onto the ground. The number one biggest asshole and Yandere in the Remnant, Adam Taurus.

"Hello," the bull Faunus gave Blake a creepy grin. " _My darling_."

" _Adam_!" Blake hisses at him with disgust.

Facing her demon gave Blake quite the backbone, she had been wanting to shove Gambol Shroud down her old lover's throat for a _long time_ now. The fact that her loving girlfriend was standing by her side, waiting to strike, didn't hurt either.

"Oh, why such _anger_ in your voice, my love?" Adam questions with an innocent tone as he drew his sword from it's sheath. "You ran away from our _revolution_ , you _insulted_ our cause by associating with a _Schnee_ , and you're dating this _whore_ of a human-"

Adam's words were cut off as he had to bring up his red blade to block the extremely fast swing of Blake's blade. The cat Faunus' yellow eyes were burning with rage as she pushed against Adam's sword.

"I'm not running! Not anymore!" She shouted defiantly. "And don't you _ever_ call me girlfriend a whore!"

"You will," Adam growled out as he pushed harder against his blade. He was nearly caught off guard as a flaming fist was heading towards his face.

Sadly, the attack didn't hit as he rolled out of the way. Yang landed a few feet away from her girlfriend, while they both stared down Adam Taurus. Blake sheathed her weapons and spoke to Yang.

"Don't hold anything back, Yang," Blake instructed her. The brawler nodded, while Blake got into a crouched position; nearly on all fours. "Time to hunt, _Nekoma_!"

"Rock and roll, _Asuria_!" Yang shouted out loud.

They both entered their demon forms at the same time. Yang's added limbs of flame was a stark contrast to the inky-black that had completely covered Blake's body, leaving only two glowing pits of yellow. Adam raised an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"It seems you have some new tricks, my love," he says calmly. Yang's face twitched in barely-supressed rage at what he kept calling Blake. "But, that doesn't mean you won't _suffer_!"

Blake lunged at Adam with her claws and he retaliated by slashing his sword at Blake's throat. The cat Faunus sank into her own shadow just before it hit. Yang threw a punch at Adam as Blake reappeared from the shadows right behind her old mentor.

Due to some stupidly-incredibly reflexes, Adam managed to block Yang's flame-covered fist with his Chokuto, while using his gun-sheathe to shoot Blake in the face.

Thanks to both her demon powers and her aura, Blake was unharmed but she became momentarily disoriented. That moment was all Adam needed to spin his sheathe around and slam it into Blake's side sending her into a nearby wall. At the same time, Adam's semblance completely absorbed the impact from Yang's attack, as well as the flames on her attacking fist. Adam's red blade glowed red as Yang reignited her fist.

Blake recovered from her momentary disorientation and attacked Adam. Without even looking, the bull Faunus swung his sword at her, this was a mistake. Blake's shadow-covered tail grabbed the blade before it could connect with Blake leaving her free to slam her fist into Adam's gut and send him flying into a nearby wall.

As the White Fang Commander removed himself from the wall with a crack in his mask, he sneered at his old lover and her blonde partner. Adam returned his blade to it's sheath and held it there, seemingly frozen in place.

Blake immediatly recognized the stance and tried to attack him to stop him from actually executing the attack, since there was no guarding from the attack as it cut through all defences like butter. Alas, the cat Faunus hadn't reacted quick enough and Adam unleashed his strike.

Only to be blocked by another katana, one being held by a giant shark man. In his shock at actually being stopped in his attack, Adam didn't even notice _how_ the fishman had stopped him. The bull faunus quickly jumped back when Dante swung his blade at him.

"Sorry girls," Dante apologized to Yang and Blake. "But, Cyan said I was the only one other than him who'd be able to stop this prick."

Blake was angry, but at the same time, relieved. Despite how much she hated who Adam was now, she still remembered who he had been in the beginning and, as such, wouldn't be able to fight her absolute best against him.

"I'll handle him," the shark man grumbled while never taking his eyes off Adam. "You two go deal with the grunts, I'll join you shortly. This won't take long."

Both girls nodded at Dante and started to leave to help somewhere else. Neither one of them was happy about being told they weren't strong enough to beat someone, but, through multiple instances were it had proven true, they had learned to trust Cyan's judgement about these things.

"Get back here, Blake!" Adam growled, his control over his temper starting to slip. Before the bull man could act on his rage, he had to block the fast swing of Dante's Shark King.

"Your blade cries out in pain," Dante stated in a monotone, despite his battle-lust already turning his eyes black. "You have strayed from your path and your blade suffers because of it."

"I have not strayed!" Adam states defiantly, keeping his blade steady as the clash fueled his semblance. The two swordsman back away from their clash as they start to circle each other. "Why do you fight for these humans, brother!? If you joined us, then we could live in a world where we _ruled_ over the humans, finally showing them who's best!"

"You have no right to call me _brother_ ," Dante spits out in a cold anger. "And, I honestly _don't care_ about your misguided goals. I merely want to fight by my Captain's side as he shown to do the same for me."

"If you fail to see reason," Adam says with ice in his voice as he sheathed his weapon prepping his semblance. "Then, you will _die_!"

Adam steps forward and releases his semblance to attempt to cut Dante in half. Key word being 'attempt'. Dante blocked the strike once more, but this time what kept Dante's guard from breaking was quite obvious. Dante's blade had gone from cobalt blue to an ethereal black. Dante added strength to his blade going from blocking to attacking making Adam jump backwards once more.

"What is this?" Adam growled in frustration at having his semblance stopped, _twice_!

"Armanent Haki," Dante states simply, gazing at the black that was covering his sword from point to handle. "It's a technique from my homeland. It does not utilize strength, speed, or even endurance, just pure willpower and resolve. Let me ask you, do you think your resolve can overpower mine?"

Adam merely growled at Dante as both swordsmen returned their blades to their sheathes. Right before their first clash, Dante spoke.

" _Hail to the King_."

 **[Playing 'Hail to the King' by Avenged Sevenfold]**

In a flash of speed, Adam and Dante clashed in the middle of the wrecked cafeteria. They clashed again and again. Their blades spitting up sparks each time they connected. Adam became more and more angry with each time the two clashed, since his 'Moonslice' had shown to be ineffective twice now against his current opponent.

Dante also proved to be just as good a swordsman as Adam, perhaps even better. Seeing as Dante only has his sword and his natural abilities, while Adam had the advantage of his rifle-sheathe giving him extra striking power, attack speed, as well as added diversion. Although, that last one was useless since Dante had no problems cutting through speeding bullets.

Forcing himself to be patient, Adam striked against his opponent's blade once more. You see, Mister Taurus was under the impression that if he can absorb enough energy then he'd be able to destroy Dante's _Haki_. The bull Faunus had no idea how wrong he was.

Dante obviously hadn't been lying when he said that Armanent Haki relied on willpower and resolve, something the fishman had plenty of. Meanwhile, Adam's resolve was tainted by rage and hatred making it worthless. Even if his resolve to kill Dante reached Dante's own level of resolve to help his Captain, their different reasons would still put the bull Faunus at a disadvantage.

After a number of clashes, that neither fighter had bothered to count, Adam's blade was making it bright as daylight despite the time of day. Convinced that it would enough, Adam got into his stance, intent on finishing the fight once and for all.

Dante shook his head sadly at his opponent. The fishman could tell that he was driving Adam to the edge of insanity. The bull Faunus' pride was another factor that practically assured his defeat, since he was used to being unstoppable in his fights.

Dante got into his own stance at the same time that Adam did. The hammerhead was ashamed at what his fellow swordman had become and wanted to the fight as quickly as possible, maybe grant Adam's sword a new owner that could treat it with respect.

" _The sleeping god shall soon wake from his dreams_ ," Dante gave a small chant as he focused his _Haki_ into his blade. " _True Fishman Kenpo_. . ."

At that moment, both swordsman surged forward with godly-speed. One second they were across from each other, the next they had their backs to each other.

Dante grunted as a large gash opened up from his right hip, all the way to his left shoulder. Adam laughed hysterically at his 'victory'. The laughter was immediatly silence by Dante sheathing his blade as he said one word.

" _Cthulhu_."

As soon as the guard touched the scabbard with the smallest of clicks, Adam's world view was cut into pieces. . .literally. Dante had cut Adam clean down the middle of his body with one all-powerful attack. Adam's two halves split apart as bull man fell to his knees. The last thing Adam saw before Death took him was a hallucination of Blake standing in front of him giving him a small smile.

Dante gave a small moment of silence for the fallen swordsman, a moment that many would believe the dead White Fang didn't deserve. Dante didn't think so either, but as a swordsman he had to.

After the silence, Dante took the blade that was now rightfully his and strapped it to the back of his waist, opposite of his main blade. Then, the fishman left the dining hall to find his friends and commrades in arms. There was much more work to be done before the battle was over afterall.

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think of how I took care of Adam?**

 **I just thought it would've been the absolute perfect match-up for Dante to fight him. Seeing as he's a fellow Iiado practitioner, something far more than a Faunus, and Armanent Haki actually sounds like the perfect counter to Adam's semblance when you think about it.**

 **And for those wondering why Adam's attack hit Dante in that finally clash, it was because Dante didn't bother with guarding and instead focused on attacking.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time, OK is out!**


	46. Cyan(and Dice) versus Cinder

**It's OK, Omega is here! We're finally at the final(not really) battle! Cyan versus Cinder, who will win!? . . .If you don't know the answer to that question, I fear for your intelligence. Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter and here's the chapter rec.**

 **Oh, and just to warn you, by the end of this, I definetly earn my 'M' rating.**

 _ **Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor**_ **by** _ **azndrgn**_ **. Summary:** _ **Jaune, formerly known as Arc, is banished from the family. However, in his blood legacy, is something powerful. The power to form a contract with the most powerful of Remnant. Dragons. Watch as Jaune Ryu-Long rises from banishment and show the world his power and legacy. Jaunexharem.**_ **A really enjoyable fic that's good for a quick read. Although, I haven't read it in a while, but it does upload fairly regularly.**

* * *

 **[Beacon Tower, Dice POV]**

I would do anything for Cyan.

He's my best friend, always had, always will be. I know that if I asked Cyan to do something then he would immediatly do it in a heartbeat. But still, this was one request that I was having trouble obeying.

I was standing at the very top of Beacon Tower, waiting for Cinder to come and try to claim the other half of her stolen powers. The problem with that plan was the waiting. As much as he may seem to be, Cyan has never been a hero. Something he has told me himself many times. Cyan considers himself to be a protector, a guardian, not a hero. A person who protects those closest to him and no one else.

I, like everything else when it came to Cy, was on the other end of the spectrum. I considered myself a hero through and through; I wanted to help people. That's why I've been studying medicine in my spare time as well as robotics. It's why I've been experimenting on my own body to see if I could replicate the regenerative properties of 'Gamer's Body'.

So, I had to wait when there were so many people down in the city that needed my help. Don't get me wrong with my superior vantage point I could take out a lot of the opposing side, but not as much as I'd like. I understood Cyan's plan and it was a good one, surprising coming from the hothead.

Cyan needed to be the one to take care of the Grimm Wyvern. He was the only one out of the two of us who could use 'Modification' to turn into a proper opponent for it. I had tried to use 'Modification' like that before, but I just couldn't do it. The extreme change in size messed with my head too much for me to be of any use. I could, of course, take the Wyvern down at my current size, but it'd take too long and speed was definetly factor in that.

To sum it up, I _hated_ the waiting.

All of a sudden, a flash of movement below caught my eye. The red dress, amber eyes, and arrogant smile tipped me off to who was finally entering the field of battle. The fire bitch, Cinder Fall, was walking along the Beacon Courtyard towards the tower where the other half of the Fall Maiden rested.

 _Time to get some action!_

I make a few mental calculations as I slowly stepped away from the ledge of the tower. Once I double checked my work and saw that everything was correct(as it always should be). I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the edge of the tower. I immediatly started falling at increasingly-fast speeds. When I neared the ground, I pulled my fist back and detonated some of my ice magic at the ground causing an explosion to cover my fall. I landed in a kneel with my fist placed on the ground.

 _Heh, superhero landing! Cyan would be proud._

I looked up from my stance to see the shocked and equally-pissed face of Cinder. I drew my revolvers instantly and fired off a few shots.

Cinder wasn't take surprise by my attack and waved her hand, causing a wave of fire to come into existance. The flames melted my bullets before they could touch her making me slightly nervous. All of my bullets were made of titanium, which had a melting point of more than 3,000 degrees fahrenheit. That she can so casually turn them into molten piles of goo was. . .concerning.

 _Cy owes me big time for this!_

"Get out of my way!" Cinder snarls at me, flames dancing around her clenched fists. "I will have what is rightfully mine!"

"No way in hell," I retort cooly as my body starts emanating an icy-mist.

"That can be arranged," she tells me with a dark tone. The half-maiden throws a stream of flames at me in an instant.

I guard the attack with a shield of ice, but it was failing fast. With one hand bracing the shield, I use my other to summon a Gaster Blaster to blast the bitch. The flames quickly subside, so I assume my ploy worked.

I step away from my shield to see Cinder standing beside a foot-wide trench in the ground. I was slightly annoyed that she seemed to have dodged instead of getting hit, but it was to be expected. With a sigh, I create two falchions made of ice and beckon Cinder with the left one.

"We going to do this or not?" I question in a monotone. A flash of irritation appears of Cinder's face as she brings her glass bow into existence. I get into a battle stance as a thought goes through my mind.

 _You better hurry, you overgrown blueberry!_

 **[Outside of Vale, Cyan POV]**

 _Why do I suddenly want to punch Dice? In the face._

Putting aside the thoughts of hitting my old friend, I took a look at the Atlesian airships surrounding Vale and scowled. I brought my scroll out of my inventory and made a call. It rung once and then it was answered.

 _'Hello, Blue.'_

"Roman," I return the greeting to the former theif. "How's the takeover of the ships going?"

 _'Pretty good, Blue,'_ Roman told me. _'The brats and I have already taken over the first ship. I'm in the bridge of the ship now, while the other three procure the other two ships.'_

"Good," I nod, although the ex-theif couldn't see my face. "How'd they get taken over in the first place?"

 _'From what I can gather,'_ Roman paused for a moment, I'm guessing he was taking stock of his surroundings. _'They were taken by surprise when the colisseum got blown to shit. A single White Fang airship sunk in onto each ship and silently took over from within. They also uploaded that 'Queen Virus' thing Cinder had into the mainframe. So, unfortunatly even when we regain control of the ships, we won't have control over the robots.'_

"Not the best case-scenario, but they should be able to handle it," I refer to my friends and fellow students that were fighting. My face twisted into a scowl as I brought up my next question. "Did the tin man follow my advice at all?"

 _'From the multiple dead bodies littering the ship,'_ Roman paused again and then spoke again in a deadpan. _'Doubtful.'_

"Goddamit, Ironwood!" I growl out through clenched teeth. If I wasn't focused on flying, then I would've facepalmed. "When the others gain control of the last two ships tell them to remain in standby until the battle is over. The weaponry on those things is went from proventing things from getting in, not from getting rid of the ones that are already there."

 _'Roger, Blue,'_ Roman told me, before the line went dead.

As I put my scroll back into my inventory, I looked towards Beacon. There were flashes of light going off every couple seconds over there. I realized I needed to kick it up a notch and started flapping my wings extra hard.

It still took a few minutes given the distance, but I still got there in time. It looked like Dice was stuggling against the half-maiden, which made sense. Dice's ice kept getting melted and his bones turned to ash, it was an unfortunate match-up, but he managed to keep going and for that I was grateful.

I dispelled my wings midair and started falling towards Cinder with my hand outstretched. Dice caught sight of me and immediatly understood my plan and also dashed towards the fire bitch. At the exact same time, Dice grabbed Cinder's right arm and I grabbed her left, while we both shouted.

" _Create ID!_ "

The sky turned red as the three of us entered 'The Gamer's pocket dimension. Cinder let loose a ring of fire that Dice ducked under as he jumped away and hit me in the chest sending me into a nearby wall. I groan as I removed myself from the wall, while Cinder started screeching; apparently she had noticed the changes to her enviornment.

"Where have you taken me!?" The half-maiden eyes were glowing with barely-restrained fire. "What is this place!?"

"This is one of the main abilities of 'The Gamer'," Dice answers, since I was trying to get the rubble out of my mouth from going through that wall. "An exact copy of reality with no living beings in it, except for the three of us. You won't be accomplishing your plan while you're here and you can't get out unless one of us lets you or the both of us die."

Cinder sneers at Dice, and I don't have to be a genius to realize she's taking the second option rather than the first. Not taking a chance, I 'Shave' towards Cinder with my fist drawn back, only to get thrown back by an invisible force. I ended going through _another_ wall, which was quite annoying.

"The maidens do not control just one element," Cinder intones darkly. "They control the seasons themselves and all they represent."

 _She must've hit me with a burst of wind then. . .This just got a whole lot more difficult._

"I, honestly, must thank you, Cyan," Cinder's face twists into a sadistic and, partially, insane smile. "Without your repeated and rather _aggravating_ attempts at sabotaging my plans, I would have never considered actually trying to master the powers I was given rather than rely on the plans I worked so hard on."

I was cringing slightly at that, while Dice giving me the mother of all glares. I did not expect my involvement with canon to give Cinder a power boost. I was already wary of her and now that wariness had been upgraded to slight fear.

That fear was well founded when Cinder sent a burst of fire towards me. . .and it put a five-inch hole through my torso. It immediatly healed, but I was completely shocked. That was the first time someone had seriously injured me in a long time. I wasn't sure whether or not to be excited or terrified.

I settled on a mix between the two as I charged Cinder with electricity crackling on my skin. I throw a high-speed punch at Cinder's face, but my fist is stopped by more wind which is an odd feeling; like when you try to put two magnets with the same charge together. Cinder pushes me back with her abilities making me go flying once again.

Dice, apparently, hadn't been sitting idle while I had been struggling, firing ice arrow after ice arrow at the half-maiden. Cinder didn't even need to do anything as just her very presense was melting the arrows before they could touch her. I was confused as to why Dice was doing this he was the smart one of us wasn't he? That was, until I saw the steadily growing pool of water at Cinder's feet.

Not needing a signal to go for it, I run towards Cinder and jumped upwards. The half-maiden seemed to think that I was aiming for her and looked like she was about to counter my aerial attack. Fortunatly for me, and unfortunatly for her, that wasn't where I was aiming.

"Lightning Dragon," my fist sparked with electricity as I landed on the ground and slammed my fist into the edge of the water puddle. "Iron _FIST_!"

Cinder noticed the water at her feet too late and got shocked because of it. She screamed the same time a smoke cloud came into existance from the lightning hitting the water. Dice and I stopped our attacks for a moment, we know she was still alive due to her name still appearing in our vision, but we couldn't tell how injured she was.

Judging from the fact that I was vaporized soon after by a giant pillar of fire, I would have to say 'not very'. When my body reformed itself, I saw that Cinder looked perfectly fine except for some singe marks on her clothing and that she was incredibly pissed.

I decided that if I was going to fight my all, I would need music. Although, it wasn't really the time nor place to come up with a good segue, so I just gave a mental command.

 **[Playing 'Fire Fades' by Miracle Of Sound]**

 _Well, that's not the most uplifting song I've ever heard._

Being too occupied to change it, having to need to dodge more fire pillars, I just stuck with the song. Cinder has switched to her bow and was firing glass arrows at me over and over as well as Dice. I kept trying to break the damn things before they hit me, but they just kept reforming leaving me looking like a pincushion. Dice had any easier time with the arrows, he could just freeze them and they would fall to the ground, no longer being able to attack him.

Dice's strategy changed when Cinder switched to fire arrows instead of just glass ones. No he was dodging like crazy, which I couldn't do as well. I have high numbers in all my physical stats, but with how high my VIT is it makes me incredibly slow. It's why I have to boost so often to increase my speed, being a tank is fun but not very mobile.

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" I fire off an electricity beam at Cinder after I kept getting skewered by arrows.

I did not expect Cinder to grin and jump towards the side showing that Dice was directly behind her. I immediatly shut my mouth, but the attack was already well on it's way to hitting Dice.

"Ice Dragon ROAR!" Dice fired off his own breath attack to counter mine.

Ice and lightning met in the middle causing an explosion that blinded the two of us. When the flash faded, Cinder was right in front of me scorching my face with her flames while she shot an arrow through Dice's throat. Even as I was regenerating I managed to make a punch towards Cinder, who jumped back to dodge it. Once my head reformed, I was quite pissed.

"That _DOES IT_!" I shout in a rage. Lighting and shadow start forming around my body, eventually combining together into a black lightning. " _ **Dark**_ **Lightning Dragon Mode!** "

"Dice Style," Dice followed my lead and was also boosting his attack. A giant skeleton formed around 'The Gamer' followed by an icy-armor. " _Ultimate_ Gashadokuro!"

Between an unholy demon of lightning and a giant ice-covered Yokai, I thought we had this fight in the bag. Oh, how wrong I was.

" _ **Dark**_ **Lightning Dragon Iron** _ **FIST**_ **!** " I attacked with a fist cackling with dark energy.

Cinder jumped over my fist, used my shoulders as balance, _flipped_ over me, and kneed me in the back. I actually think that she used her flames as a booster, because her knee actually broke my spine and it took a second to realign it.

While I was trying to reconnect my bones, Dice was going on the offensive. Pulling back the fist of his giant minion and immediatly throwing it. Unfortunatly, despite it's large size Dice's Gashadokuro is still made of ice and bone. Two things that aren't the hardest things in the world to burn. Cinder's fire burned the Yokai to it's elbow eliminating it's attack.

My body finally fixed itself and I re-entered the battle. I jumped into the air to deliver an Bruce Lee-worthy drop kick, but before I made contact that winds changed and I was forced off course making me kick the ground. I quickly removed my leg from the ground, but not fast enough to avoid Cinder fire-blasting me through a couple walls.

Admittedly, I was quite annoyed at that, when I recovered from being blasted I exploded in a burst of electricity. I quickly made my way back to the battlefield to catch a rather worrying sight. Cinder was using that move she had used against Ozpin in canon the one that apparently killed him.

In a flash of fire, Dice's Gashadokuro was incinerated and 'The Gamer's charred body fell to the ground. I dashed over to him, noticing he needed a healing potion and fast. I quickly picked him up and dashed towards the school for cover. I grabbed one from my inventory and practically shoved it down his throat to get him to drink it.

Dice's body slowly turned back to it's normal skin color. As Dice's body healed, I was seething from my rage. I considered myself to be a dragon in many ways, Alice turned out to be a dragon for a reason, one of those ways was that I _hated_ running away from anything. I honestly didn't expect Cinder to be this strong and I was paying the price for it.

She really shouldn't be this strong! I tried thinking of any reason she got such a huge power boost, but I couldn't think of anything made sense. . .Unless. . .No, it couldn't be-

"It's the season," Dice tells me numbly. I jumped slightly as I hadn't expected him to be up yet. I put him down, then we both start running. "It makes sense when you think about it. The maiden's powers are directly related to the season they're aligned with, so it makes sense that during their season they'd be stronger."

"Think she planned this?" I ask him, a slight dread filling my being.

"Not sure to be honest," Dice answers. "I don't know exactly how long she's had these powers or if Salem would actually know and told her. Doesn't really matter at the moment, we're still up shit's creek without a paddle."

"Oi, stop being a pessimist!" I nag him. I was always the more positive one out of the two of us; logic does not go well with optimism.

Although, I honestly couldn't fault him this time. We had both used some of our strongest attacks and they did jackshit against Cinder. Our respective finishing moves could possibly take her down, but they took quite a large time to charge and were really only used if the opponent was already half-dead. Sadly, that left me with only one option. . .

 _NO! There has to be some other way! I promised myself I would never use it!_

But, there was only so much arguing I could do with myself before I finally caved. Even the greatest Shonen MCs broke their promises at some point to win a fight. I just wished Dice wasn't here with me while I did it.

"Dice," The other Gamer turned towards me. "I _may_ have a way to be her, but it's risky."

"We don't really have many other options, Cy," he told me honestly.

"I know, _trust me_ , I know," I intoned gravely. "I need you to get as far away from here as possible. And don't come back until you know for sure that you know the fight's over, got it?"

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one, Cy," he told me.

"How's your trace PSI, by the way?" I question.

"I can get into the head of everyone I've met so far," Dice tells me, looking slightly confused at my question.

"Good, you're going to need," I say vaguely. Before he could ask why, I pointed off into the opposite direction of where Cinder's heading was. "Now, _GO_!"

Dice didn't say anything and instead just started running off into the direction I pointed. Meanwhile, I sighed and started making my way towards Cinder. It didn't take long to get to the half-maiden as she hadn't moved from the courtyard.

"Oh, have you finally decided to accept your fate?" She questions cockily. Then, she makes a show of looking around. "Where's your friend? Did he run away?"

I didn't bother to respond to her. I just opened up my 'Settings' menu and pressed on a particular setting that I needed changed for the moment. A screen popped up in front of my face.

 **Would you like to disable 'Gamer's Mind'?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

Without hesitation, I pressed the **[Yes]** button, which made another screen pop up.

 **Are you sure? Disabling 'Gamer's Mind' activates the following perk:**  
 **'Slender's Madness'**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

This time I hesitate slightly, but it passed and I pressed the **[Yes]** button once more. As soon as I did, everything went black.

 **[3rd Person POV]**

Cinder Fall was quite happy. She didn't start that way, of course, but after working out her anger by continuously destroying the two constant thorns in her side has been rather soothing. Although, now she was minorly confused.

She had been gleeful when that asshole, Cyan, had stepped out of his hiding spot. Now though, now she was confused. He hadn't responded to her taunts whatsoever, not even a glare, then he just started tapping at the air.

After that, Cyan started screaming bloody-murder. 'The Gamer' was clutching the sides of his head as he just kept screaming. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Cyan was still standing but he was slouching with his head down as if he had fallen unconcious. The half-maiden was about to move towards her opponent, before she heard a sound.

"Heh heh."

Cinder froze, somewhat startled. But, she soon recovered.

"What's so funny!?" She snarled at him, but Cyan paid her no mind.

"Heh heh, ha ha ha," Cinder's confusion was slowly turning to anger at the fact that he just kept ignoring her. "Hahaha hahahaha!"

The half-maiden was just about to go and burn the blue-haired huntsman to a crisp, but she was suddenly restrained by something. Cinder looked behind her and her eyes widened considerably, she was being held captive by her own shadow.

 _Impossible!_

You see, Cinder had done a lot of research of her greatest obstacle and Cyan made it easy for her by broadcasting his abilities without even needing to be asked. His 'Shadow Manipulation' was an ability Cinder knew quite a bit about considering how often Cyan and his sister used it. One thing she had noticed about the ability was that it didn't seem able to control a _person's_ shadow. The siblings only used it to control the shadow's of inanimate objects, but never a person's own shadow.

What Cinder didn't know was that the reason for that was that neither Cyan nor Alice had the power for controlling another person's shadow. A person's shadow was a huge part of someone, especially in Remnant where the power of the soul conquered all. As a facet of the human soul, the shadow held great power and it took even greater power to contain. An ability only held by beings of near-godlike power.

That's when Cyan went from snickering to full-blown cackling, while he finally lifted his head up and Cinder saw his eyes.

'The Gamer' was crying, tears of blood. His eyes were wide open showing a complete lack of sanity and a sense that he was going to enjoy what was about to come. And, of course, his mouth was twisted in the most disturbing smile that Cinder had ever seen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyan just kept laughing harder and harder as Cinder's shadow started to strangle her. Then, all of a sudden, Cyan stopped laughing and turned around and looked at something that Cinder couldn't see or. . .wasn't _supposed_ to see. " _Ladies and Gentleman_ of the audience!"

 **[Playing 'Ladies and Gentleman' by Saliva]**

"I _welcome_ you to the _Cyan_ circus! A place of wonder, amazement, and pure, unadulterated, _terror_! On this stage, you will see many a brutal and violent acts. So, I _implore_ you, do not avery your eyes and enjoy the show!"

Cinder felt a shiver of fear run through her body at the unknown aspect of what was happening. She needed to get out of this situation and _fast_. Coming to a quick solution, Cinder exploded.

Not an explosion of fire, mind you, but an explosion of light. The extraordinary light caused her shadow to lessen in strength allowing her to escape. The maiden immediatly started to retreat towards the Emerald Forest through the school, so that she could come up with a better plan.

"Oh, are you running away?" Cyan's voice sent shivers down her spin, making her start to run faster. "Well, that's not fun."

Then, Cyan sunk into the shadows. 'The Gamer' reappeared at the corner Cinder was about to pass, before she did Cyan stepped into her line of sight and swung out his left arm. Now, usually, Cyan would've attacked her with a cross or a hook, but not this time. This time, Cyan grabbed her face with his hand and smashed her head into the nearby wall. He let go right after her face went through the concrete, causing the half-maiden to go flying through the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Cyan started to cackle again as Cinder roughly hit the ground with bits of rock and concrete in her hair. "Now _that's_ how we have fun!"

Some of you maybe wondering what has happened to our favorite Gamer. You see, all those months ago during Cyan's first halloween, some of you may remember that Cyan had made a deal. A deal with Slenderman. This deal exchanged the powers of Slenderman for Cyan's sanity. Cyan had thought that he was protected by 'Gamer's Mind' and he was right. . .for the most part.

'Gamer's Mind' only stopped their users from being 100% insane or any other mental illness. But, this doesn't mean that they get out unscathed. Cyan, at all times, is 99.9% insane. Being so close to the edge that just moving a centimeter would make him fall off it, but still being in the realm of sanity.

Now though, with 'Gamer's Mind' turned off, Cyan has completely fallen into madness and with it gained extraordinary power. Slenderman is more than just some horror story, no, he is much more than that. The Slender's power is equal to that of an elder god and, as such, is practically unkillable and all-powerful. And with how powerful Cyan is, making that deal with Slenderman also gave him extraordinary power when he finally let go of his sanity.

So, in short, Cinder is _fucked_.

"Come on then," Cyan says with more cackling as Cinder got to her feet. "Run some more, chasing such a scared little thing is much more fun than I thought."

"I'm not scared!" Cinder snarls at him, despite the chills running up and down her spin.

Cinder starts throwing fire blasts at Cyan, but they do little. The blue Gamer is teleporting like crazy, his 'Shadow Step' being much more powerful with 'Slender's Madness' being active. All the while he was dodging, Cyan was making small cuts along Cinder's skin with everything at his disposal; Cards, lightning, shadows, small rocks, etc. He was making the cuts rather small, just enough for Cinder to know their there and for them to sting a little bit.

The half-maiden finally seemed to crack and used a giant burst of wind to create a huge amount of distance between her and Cyan. Then, when she was far away enough Cinder used the her charge attack(the one she used on Ozpin in canon) and fired at Cyan's body.

The blast of fire created a large trench on the ground that when on for nearly a mile. Cyan's body was nowhere to be seen amongst the blackened Earth.

" _Finally_!" Cinder exhaled, thinking she had killed Cyan.

"This is starting to get _boring_!" The very familiar voice made Cinder freeze and slowly looked behind her. Cyan was standing there, completely fine, apparently the half-maiden forgot he could teleport. "I think it's time to start the _real_ fun!"

Cinder _really_ didn't like how that sounded, so she tried to run away. Key word there being _tried_. The half-maiden found her legs tied together by shadows keeping her from running. She tried throwing fire at Cyan, but her eyes widened and heart dropped when no heat came out of her hand. Now Cinder was incredibly pale and sweating from fear.

"Oh, hahaha, your face!" Cyan was cackling some more at the look on Cinder's face.

With Cyan's shadow powers boosted so much he unlocked the ultimate power of shadow, the power of _void_. It was the same ability that users of the Yami-Yami-no-Mi have, when touching someone you can seal away their abilities for a short period of time. As long as Cinder was in contact with Cyan's shadows, her powers were completely useless.

"Now," if it was possible, Cyan's smile became even more twisted and malicious. "Let's have some _fun_!"

 **[I.D. Vale, Dice POV]**

I was getting worried.

I had followed Cyan's instructions to the letter, running all the way to the docks of Vale. I had wondered just what Cyan was doing. Usually, Cyan's more dangerous moves involved a lot of property damage which would've been a good reason for me to leave, so I didn't get caught in the crossfire. But, so far, there have been no explosions, no sounds of things breaking, and that was what was worrying me.

About thirty minutes had passed before I started hearing screaming, funny how far sound travels when there is literally no noise to hinder it. Even as far away from it as I was, I could still tell it was _woman's_ scream, but that didn't make me worry any less. Then, the screaming stopped, and my worrying jumped up enough for me to check what the hell was going on.

I used 'Modification' to give myself wings, then I started flying towards Beacon Tower. The closer I got to the tower, the more anxious I got. I generally wasn't one for gut feelings, but mine was telling me something was off.

When I finally got to Beacon, I searched for Cyan's heading, as well as Cinder's, and started flying towards it. What I saw when I got there made me so glad I had 'Gamer's Mind', because otherwise, I'd be vomiting my guts out.

 **[AN: Warning! Messed up shit inbound!]**

To start off, Cinder was practically naked with her red dress in tatters nearby, but she was still wearing a black bra and panties. Her body was covered in cuts, I don't think there was a even an inch of unmarked skin on her body right now, although it was hard to tell through all the blood.

She also seemed to be missing both of her forearms, as well as both of her calfs. A quick look around showed that the limbs were lying in a pile a few feet away. Judging from the fact that her hands and feet were not attached to those limbs said that they weren't the first thing to be seperated from her body. I could also see that Cyan had ripped off Cinder's nails and probably chopped off her fingers and toes after the fact. My medical knowledge told me the villainess should be dead from her injuries by now, but a closer look showed the answer to why she wasn't.

Every single placed where something was cut from her body was also cauterized, most likely from Cyan's lightning. There were also a bunch of empty glass bottles all over the ground, just enough to keep her stable, but not so much that it'd fully heal her.

What was left of her limbs were being held by tendrils of shadow. These tendrils were also keeping her eyes open, so she had no way of avoiding what was happening. I wondered why wasn't screaming, but then I noticed that her mouth was wide open. Giving me a perfect image of the inside of her mouth, which let me see that her tongue had been ripped out.

As for Cyan, he looked like he was enjoying Christmas, his Birthday, and sex all at once times infinity. Which is a very disturbing image when he was holding a rusty hacksaw.

 **[AN: Okay, you're good now. . .sort of.]**

"Cy, what the _fuck_!?" I knew Cyan could sadistic at times, but he would never actually go this far, no matter how much of a monster they were.

"Oh, hello, Dice!" I'd have to be blind to not see that the look in Cyan's eyes clearly showed insanity. "Are you mad cause I haven't played with you yet? Don't worry, as soon as I'm done here we can have some _fun_!"

As Cyan turned back towards Cinder's struggling form, I immediatly flooded my Trace PSI into his brain. Thankfully, Cy's earlier hint pulled through as I had no resistance going through his thoughts. It took me just a couple seconds to fully understand what was going on.

 _Goddammit, Cy, you reckless bastard!_

I didn't want Cyan to become anymore of what he hates, so I poured more of my Psionic energy into Cyan's mind, giving me control of his mind. Although, it really wasn't easy, insanity made the mind a maze that looked like an abstract painting. So easy to get lost and lose your mind within it's walls. But, my INT was my highest stat for a reason and I managed.

"Turn 'Gamer's Mind' back on," I ordered Cyan, or whatever he was right now.

He seemed hesitant at first, but I used more PSI and Cyan moved his arm. With a few taps on a screen and Cy's face went from completely insane to a blank expression.

 **[Cyan POV]**

My mind had been in a fog for a while, I had no idea what I was doing, couldn't even see it. But then, my vision cleared and I caught sight of Cinder's mutilated body and Dice's uneasy form.

"I'm fine now," I tell him, keeping my face blank to try and avoid what I was feeling about what I had done. I still managed to smile at my old friend. "Thank you, Dice. You always manage to help me out."

"Anytime," he tells me, looking relieved. Then, he looks at Cinder who was still struggling to escape her bonds. "What do we do about her?"

"I'll finish her off," I say coldly. Apparently, I started this, so I needed to finish it.

I walked over till I was about a foot away from Cinder and then lifted my palm in front of her face. Then, I charged up my electricity.

"Cyan Style," unlike most times when I did this, my voice was cold and in a monotone. "Kaiser _Reqiuem_."

Cinder's Body started glowing yellow with the power of my electricity. Then, ever so slowly, her body started to disentegrate. Starting from her knees and elbows and moving inward towards her chest, before finally getting rid of her head as well. With that done, I look over at the pile of Cinder's body parts and fired a burst of lightning at them too. After the job was done, I gave Dice a tired look.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **So, yeah. . .that happened. Told you I was going to earn my 'M' rating, actually set my story to that rating purely for the chance that I would have to use a scene like this at some point. Also, let it be known, that Cyan did not rape and/or molest Cinder, it was purely torture. Even I'm not that messed up in the head to write something like that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time, OK is out!**


	47. Aftermath, before science

**It's OK, Omega is here! So, got some mixed reactions to the last chapter and I completely understand that. Thankfully, this chapter is loads lighter than the last one. Now, Volume 3 is coming to a close and there are one or two chapters left(depends on how long this one turns out to be) and I may or may not be taking my usual hiatus. I really don't want to, but for once it isn't just about me taking a break and more about for the things I have planned for Volume 4 will actually take some planning.**

 **Oh, and before the chapter recommendation, I need to say this. After I do my Volume 4 Arc, I'm doing one last story arc and then A Game Worth Dying For is finished. Don't care what happens in Volume 5 at the moment unless there's something I want to change. So, this'll be finished by about. . .mid to early next year.**

 _ **Jaune Arc: The Elemental Swordsman**_ **by** _ **LordHellPhoenix**_ **. Summary:** _ **Jaune wanted to be a Huntsman but his parents refused to allow him to train. So at the age of 9 he ran away to find a master to teach him. 8 years later he is on his way to Beacon with his training and best friends, Nora and Ren, to help him on his path to be a Huntsman. Will he make it or will his past hold him back? Will he find love? And will it be with just one girl?**_ **Summary kinda says it all, gonna have to read it to get more details. Not finished, but it uploads fairly regularly.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

With the day I've had, I just wanted to find Velvet, go to Babylon, and sleep for the next week. But, I had to help clean up the mess the White Fang had made. Apparently, they had all been taken down while Dice and I were in the Instant Dungeon. All the Atlesian soldiers had been taken care of as well. Honestly, I was a little upset I didn't get to break some metal skulls.

Thankfully, no one actually seemed to have died. There were a shit ton of injured people, but there haven't been any fatalities to my knowledge, well, no _innocent_ fatalities.

Moving back to the robots, I was debating between incinerating the remains with my lightning or taking what was left of them and stuffing them into my inventory. I settled on a middle ground where the ones that aren't completely destoryed I took and the ones that were mainly just scrap metal were incinerated.

On our clean-up mission, Dice and I slowly met up with our Teams and friends. Alice was the first to find us, mostly to berate me for using our, not so safe, fail-safe. Apparently, once I turned off 'Gamer's Mind' I was completely cut off from Alice's mind, which almost gave her a panic attack if it weren't for her still having 'Gamer's Mind' active.

After that Dice and I were found by our respective girlfriends, each one proclaiming to always know where we are due to women's intuition. Personally, I thought Velvet slipped a shock-proof tracking device into my skin while I slept, didn't know how Susa did it. My paranoia rubbed off on her and I'm not sure whether or not to be proud or worried.

Dante, Blake, and Yang were the next people we met. I noticed that Dante had Adam's sword strapped to his waist, but decided not to comment on it. Yang and Blake looked annoyed bordering on angry, my best guess as to why? Dante probably had to bail them out when Adam overpowered the bumblebee duo.

Once we talked about it with our current company, Dice and I decided that it would be easier if we used 'Group Chat' to call everyone to Beacon as it was the best meeting place. It took some time, but we all managed to get together at the base of Beacon Tower, where there were still signs of Dice's pre-battle with Cinder.

The last people to arrive were my Suicide Squad members(Roman, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury if you forgot). Apparently, they had needed to land the airships before Neo teleported them to Beacon. Neo had also used her illusions to color-swap all of them, they were still wanted criminals after all.

"Cyan," Emerald asks me with a nervous tone in her voice. I instantly knew what she was about to say. "Cinder. . .is she?"

"I'm sorry, Emerald," I was being sincere. I may have hated Cinder with all of my being, but Emerald had considered her the mother she never had and I respected those feelings, misguided they may be.

"I-It's alright," the theif's breathing was shaky, Mercury wrapped his arms around her in a sign of comfort. "I knew she wouldn't have just given up. And I know that she wouldn't have just renounced her ways like we did, but. . ."

"You were keeping a small sliver of hope left," Dice finishes her sentence for her in a solemn tone. Emerald just nodded and buried her face into Mercury's chest as she started to cry.

My guilt over how Cinder died grew even more at the sight of the normally-unshakeable theif falling apart like that. I was an asshole and a bit of a sadist when I fought, but I would never have done _that_ to someone who was already beaten. It just wasn't right and I hated that it was technically my body that did it. I resolved to never tell anyone that didn't already know what happened to Cinder in her final moments. I looked over at Dice and Alice, they both nodded at me. The action gave me relief as it told me that neither of them were going to say anything either.

"Mr. Matu," I turned around to see Ozpin had been calling me.

"Hello, headmaster," I adopt my usual grin. "Wonderful day this has been, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Ozpin grinned wryly at my sarcastic humor, before his face was set in a more serious expression. "All jokes aside, can I assume you _took care of_ the one who stole Amber's powers?"

"Yes, I did," my face was also in a serious expression. "I can wake her back up anytime you wish, sir."

"As soon as possible would be preferred," Ozpin tells me while taking a sip out of his mug. "Amber has already spent more than enough time asleep, I would think she would not want to be much longer."

"I'll get right on it, sir," I tell him with a grin.

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arms and force them behind my back. Before I could react properly, I felt something click around my wrists and then I felt my aura forcibly locked away. Thankfully, that didn't turn off my natural Gamer abilities or things would've gotten very bloody.

I spun around jerking my arms away from the mystery figure who had just handcuffed me and who I saw made me, somewhat, wish that the cuffs turned off 'Gamer's Mind'.

"Ironwood," I growl out at the general. "What the _fuck_!?"

"Mr. Matu, I am placing you under arrest for the theft of Atlesian property, the unsanctioned modification of Atlesian property, the release of classified information not meant for the public to civilians, and the harboring of wanted fugitives," Coppercock's speech sounded rehearsed and I got even more pissed off.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" I ask giving him the death stare.

All of my friends were casually surrounding the two of us. I could see that Glynda had arrived with Qrow, the former of which looked nearly nuclear and the latter of which was giving the tin man an icy-glare. All of my friends were varying levels of pissed and some of them were probably about to jump in and kick Ironwood's mechanical ass, but Alice waved them off as she trusted me to handle this.

"Without the permission of myself or it's creator, you modified the Aura Manifestation Android Model: XJ9 also known as Penny Polendina. You gave classified information to Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and others without any authorization to do so," you know, usually by this point I would've knocked this guy out with a fist to his jaw, but this seemed to so well prepared that I just kinda wanted to see what happened. Although, I may not get the chance as both Ruby and Weiss looked murderous over someone calling their girlfriend an 'it'. "I witnessed you stealing the remains of multiple Atlesian android units when you did not have the authorization to do so. Finally, you faked the death of wanted fugitive, Roman Torchwick. While you also harbored fugitives Neo Politan, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black."

After that, no one could hold their tongues as they all started verbally ripping Ironwood apart. Even Goodwitch, which I found quite touching, the woman had become like an aunt to me after all this time. My team had varying reactions Alice was stone-faced, but I could see the shadows near her flickering. Dante kept thumbing the guard of his blade in anticipation of drawing it. Raina was going between extreme rage, heartbreaking sadness, and incredible joy every few seconds.

The Suicide Squad was looking nervous, all of them palming the Bablyon cards so they would be able to make a quick getaway. The shouting went on for a few minutes, before Ozpin slammed the tip of his cane into the ground silencing all of them.

"Thank you, headmaster," I nod at Ozpin, who returns the gesture. I look back to Ironwood and adopt my best icy-glare. "Now, why don't you tell the class the _real_ reason you're doing this. 'Cause we both know that's bullshit."

Ironwood didn't seem phased at my statement. Bastard was probably expecting it, bet he practiced his entire speech in front of mirror.

"I've seen what you can do, Matu," he tells me. "You have abilities that no one man should possess, or at the very least, no man like _you_. You're reckless, have no respect for authority, and you don't care for anyone you don't call _friend_. So, you will be taken to Atlas where you will be experimented on to see if there is anyway to replicate your abilities to mass-produce an army of soldiers. Which will allow me to bring peace to Remnant from both the Grimm and criminals alike."

"And if you can't replicate my abilities?" I question calmly, while everyone else was shocked silent by the general's plan.

"Then, while unfortunate, you will have to be _dealt with_ to get rid of the threat you would pose," he tells me without a single ounce of remorse in his voice.

"Hmm," I nod my head back and forth as if I was weighing my options. "C _ounter_ -proposal."

With that, I tense my muscles and start pulling the handcuffes apart. Within seconds they snapped and were nothing more than scrap metal. The general is startled and I mentaly snicker while keeping my cold mask on. If he had been smart then tinprick would've put the cuffs on Dice, he's the one who's abilities use Aura the most; my skills are 90% physical. Before the general could recover, I pulled an item from my inventory. A small black notebook with two words written in white across it's cover, 'Death Note'.

" _This_ ," I hold up the black book. "Is a Death Note used by Death Gods. All you have to do is write someone's name in it's pages and they die, whether by a heart attack or by anyway you so desire. I know for a fact you won't be able to replicate my powers, or Dice's for that matter, so why don't you just get it over with. Write down my name and rid the world of it's _threat_."

I toss the general the book, which he immediatly caught, as well as a pen. My friends were shocked and some of them were shouting at me in confusion. My teammates, except Alice, looked like they were hoping I knew what I was doing, which I was.

The general hesitated for just a second and then opened up the book to a blank page. Clicking the pen he speedily scribbled onto the page and then spun the book around to show me. There, written a neat scrawl, was my name 'Cyan Fenrir Matu'.

Most people who saw paled considerably and others were burning in their rage. Meanwhile, I just stood stoically and waited thirty seconds as Ironwood had not written a specific cause of death. When that time had passed and nothing happened, I finally let loose a roar of laughter. Everyone except Dice, Alice, and I were looking very confused.

"You dumb _fucker_!" I wheeze out between laughs. "That's not a _real_ Death Note! It's just a cosplay lookalike!"

As I broke into laughter once more, I gestured to Dice so that he could explain for me.

"The Death Note is one power that we are not allowed to weild," Dice spoke calmly. "To start, it is a power given not taken and since the type of Shinigami that posseses those notebooks don't exist in this universe we can not be given one. Secondly, it is a near absolute power and as the saying goes 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Finally, for actually thinking it was real in the first place, if either Cyan or I had an actual Death Note don't you think we would've used _that_ to kill Cinder instead of nearly dying to do it ourselves?"

Everyone froze with that last statement. The smarter members of the group(Blake, Weiss, Glynda, etc.) facepalmed that they didn't realize that blatant fact. As for the general, he was starting to look rather pale.

"So, general," I grin ferally at the mechanical man. "You were saying?"

Before the general could utter a single word, I dashed forward and slammed my fist into his gut. He emptied the contents of his stomach all over the ground from the force of my blow. I removed my fist from his gut making the general fall if I hadn't grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Now, listen closely because i won't be repeating myself," I whisper my words into his ear. "You are going to get into those giant tincans you call airships and go back to Atlas. Once you get there, you will _stay there_! If you come after any of my friends, then I will make sure your life will become a living _hell_! Do I make myself clear?"

Metalschlong nodded weakly that he understood. I threw the general back making him stumble, but still remain standing. Then, with as much dignity as he had left, Ironwood walked away as several glares pelted his retreating back.

Velvet immediatly tackle-hugged me, it didn't take genius to figure she was worried about me during that whole ordeal. After she stops hugging me she smacks the back of my head, then grabs ahold of my collar and frenches me on the spot. Unexpected, but you won't see me complaining.

"I hate to interrupt, Mr. Matu," Ozpin says, causing Velvet to turn the color of Ruby's cloak and squeek. "But, I do believe we have a maiden to wake up."

"Right," I nod, but most everyone else who heard were somewhat confused. The exceptions being Team CARD, Team DISE, and Velvet 'cause I keep nothing from my girlfriend.

"Maiden?" Blake questions, her tail waving about curiously.

"Ugh, it'd take too long to explain it normally, so I'm going to take the shortcut," with that, I create dozens of Psionic cables. I jabbed the cables into everyone who didn't know what was happening and flooded their minds with my memories of Volume 3. What followed was honestly quite entertaining.

"I DIED!?" Pyrrha, Penny, and Roman all shout at the same time.

"Wow, that synchronicity," I sniker at their collective reaction. "Yes, you did. But, you didn't thanks to yours truly."

A few people glared at me for multiple reasons. I couldn't blame their reasons, whether it was that I didn't tell any of them, or that I was taking credit for their still being alive. Although, the odd few who were just _beyond_ kind-hearted, i.e. Ruby and Jaune, straight-up hugged me.

"Look, you can all yell at me later," I tell the group. "Right now, we have a maiden to save."

After that, our rather large group of friends went towards Beacon tower. We stopped at the elevator since it obviously couldn't take all twenty-four of us, especially with people like Jaune, Yatsuhashi, and I with them. Dice quickly solved this problem by wrapping us all in his Psionic energy and then teleporting us to the large underground vault.

It wasn't like any previous versions of teleporting I'd seen before. Unlike my 'Shadow Step' or my 'Flash Teleport' where you could feel the shift between places, this version was completely instant. It was honestly a tid disorienting just switching enviornments like that, though if what everyone says about my way of teleporting this method is most likely preferred.

The group of twenty-four walked along the large corridor with a bit of wonder. Some admiring the design of the large room. Others wondering how this was made without anyone else being aware of it.

It didn't take long for us to get to the machine keeping Amber alive. A lot of me people blanched at the sight of the scarred women in the stasis pod. Pyrrha paled considerably and Emerald and Mercury looked rather guilty. I approached the pod and looked towards Ozpin.

"Open it," I tell him. The headmaster follows my request and starts pressing buttons on the screen attached to the pod, making the glass and metal cover pop open.

I knew I needed to hurry, so I instantly reached into my inventory. What I pulled out was a glowing orange orb of pure energy, an info box immediatly popped in front of my eyes.

 **[Power of the Maiden(broken) Rarity: Uknown** _ **Using this item will give the user the power of season of Fall. Warning: Item is not whole, only half power will be gained.**_ **]**

I moved the orb to Amber's unconcious form, which made another info box pop into existance.

 **Do you want to use 'Power of the Maiden'?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

I click the **[Yes]** button and the orb of light goes into Amber's chest. Orange light starts covering her entire body making the maiden glow, then her eyes open wide and Amber sits straight up. The maiden looks panicked and I couldn't react quick enough to avoid getting sent into the nearest wall from a gust of wind.

I could immediatly tell the difference in power between Cinder and Amber. Cinder's attacks feel like lovetaps compared to Amber's power. When I dislodged myself from the wall, with help from Alice, I saw that Ozpin and Qrow had managed to calm Amber down.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" The maiden bow low and I could see she was genuinely sorry for blasting me, so I waved it off.

"It's cool," I tell her. I was already healed from the impact and I took hits too often to be offended. "I kinda expected you to freak out when I woke you up."

After that, Ozpin went about explaining to Amber what had happened while she was asleep. Alice and I were planning a party to celebrate Cinder's defeat. A party that included a rather special surprise for Ruby.

 **[Three days later, Beacon Cafeteria, 3rd Person]**

The attack of Vale had passed by fairly easily. There had been no innocent casualities, despite the numerous injuries. Most of the destroyed property was quickly replaced by Dice and Cyan, who had made an army of maitnence bots from the scraps of the Atlesian Knights to help clean up and rebuiled. The White Fang members that had survived the battle were quickly sent to jail, save the few who actually didn't want to see the world burn like the others.

The Grimm had been driven away fairly easily after the Wyvern had been taken care of. Cyan had Dice recharged the Talisman barrier so that it'd stronger and last longer.

Amber was currently staying at Beacon, because she was still weak from her time in the stasis pod. Although, from how she got along with everyone at Beacon from the students to the staff, the Fall Maiden was considering taking up a position at the academy.

Ironwood had become one of the most hated people in Vale for multiple reasons. One, his airships and androids had caused an extreme amount of damage upon the city. Two, said destruction could have been prevented if he had taken the advice of Cyan. Three, he tried to arrest Cyan for bullshit reasons and the blue-haired Gamer was rather well-liked among the people of Vale.

All in all, things had gone perfectly. . .Well, for the exception of the Amity Colisseum, which Dice was still making designs for it to get it back and flying again.

Currently, the 'Gamer Guild' was partaking in lunch in the Beacon Cafeteria. All of them laughing and messing around as they ate, but there was something missing. Cyan and Alice hadn't been seen for the past two days or so and neither had Dice. The only reason their friends weren't worried was because the remaining members of CARD and DISE reassured them that everything was alright.

"Ruby! Yang!" A voice called out to the two members of Team RWBY, instantly grabbing their attention.

Who they saw was an older, well-built man with pale-blond hair and pale blue eyes. The man had a patch of stubble on his jaw line and a heart-shaped tattoo on his right arm. He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. The man was none other than Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"DAD!" Both girls shouted with excitement, going over to tackle-hug the taller man.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks happily.

"What?" He questions innocently. "I can't just visit my girls?"

"Well, you haven't so far," Yang noted dryly. Blake's sense of humor having rubbed off on the blonde after so long.

"Heh heh heh," the blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well. . .Your friend, Cyan, sent me a message telling me come here. I didn't have much else to do and I was already planning on coming by to see if you girls were okay."

"Really?" Ruby asked, completely confused. Yang was also just as confused.

 _Why did Cy bring dad here?_

The thought ran through both of their minds. They were broken from their confusion when Taiyang asked to be introduced to their friends, which they gladly did. There was a rather entertaining moment where Yang introduced Blake as her girlfriend and Taiyang got down on his knees with his hands clasped together shouting something about his little girl staying 'pure' or something along those lines. It was even better when Ruby introduced both Weiss _and_ Penny as her girlfriends.

Tai just kinda froze. . .Just stood there with his jaw nearly touching the floor. Took nearly ten minutes to get the man to reboot, after which he just patted Ruby on the head. The faunus in the group could also hear him muttering about 'a man's romance'.

After that rather odd moment, Ruby got a text on her scroll from the champion of Izanagi himself. . .That's Cyan if you couldn't tell.

' _Ruby, bring your team, you dad, and Penny-oh, and Cresent Rose/Thayna too, can't forget them!- down to Babylon, seventh floor. 'Cause I have a surprise for you!_ '

"Well, that's usually not a good sign," Weiss notes.

"Fifty-fifty most of the time," Blake agrees.

"Well, let's hope this is one of the good times," Ruby says optimistcally, causing both Penny and Weiss to kiss her cheek simultaneously. The reaper proceeded to turn the color of her own cloak and caused many of their friends to snicker at Ruby's embarrassment.

The five students pulled out their metal cards, while Taiyang gripped Yang's shoulder since he didn't have a Babylon card. Cresent Rose was attached to Ruby's waist in weapon form, since she preferred it that way. Then, with a bit of aura they were teleported into the extra-dimmensional lobby of Babylon. Taiyang was somewhat disoriented from his first time teleporting, but he got over pretty fast. The group of six was greeted by a small surprise in the lobby.

"Hey kiddos," Qrow Branwen waved lazily.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squeeled, instantly going for a tackle-hug despite the fact that she had seen the bird man just the other day.

"Hey, Qrow," Tai greeted smoothly. "Cyan call you here too."

"Yeah," Qrow paused to take a swig from his flask. "Said something about a _surprise_ that I wouldn't want to miss. Told me to wait until you guys got here too."

"Well, I guess we should get going then," Yang suggested.

The group of seven piled into the elevator, then Blake pressed the button that would take them to the seventh floor. On their way down, the members of Team RWBY wondered what Cyan had called them for and why the seven of them specifically.

"Maybe he has a new weapon to show us!" Ruby shouts giddily, while Penny giggles and pats her on the head.

"Could be another upgrade like last time," Yang grinned, remembering facing her demon. Despite how much bad memories that had brought up, it was kinda fun looking back at the fight itself.

"Or he could be dragging us along on another one of his stupid _quests_ ," Weiss muttered somewhat bitterly. Cyan was her friend, but the heiress still held a grudge after that _Slenderman_ fiasco on Halloween.

"We'll find out soon enough," Blake said calmly as she was most definetly the most level-headed of them all. Although, that wasn't saying much considering their group.

The elevator dinged open to the hallway of the Realm of Relaxation. Not wanting to waste any time, the large group quickly made for the door at the end of the hall. As soon as the metal door slid open, the jaws of Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow dropped to the ground.

Standing, more fidgeting, in the middle of the room was a woman. She looked to be in her early-to-mid thrties and was somewhat short. The woman was wearing black pants and a white shirt with black markings, although most of it was covered by her large white cloak. She had shoulder-length black hair that turned red near the tips and her eyes, they were a sterling silver.

"M-mom!" Ruby's voice was wavering as she couldn't hold back her shock. Weiss, Blake, and Penny looked at Ruby and then at the woman with shock.

"No way," Yang was frozen stiff, barely being able to believe her eyes.

"Summer!" Taiyang was also frozen, like father like daughter. Qrow was no better as he choose to down the rest of his flask.

"I-is it really you?" Ruby asked hesitantly, taking a small step forward. The reaper reached out towards her mother, fearing that if she got close enough Summer Rose would disappear.

"Yes, my little rose," Summer told her with a calm voice that was still thick with emotion. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"MOM!" Ruby couldn't take it anymore and hugged her mother with all that she could. The little reaper was crying her eyes out as she hugged Summer harder. The elder Rose was also crying as she held her daughter, occasionally petting her hair.

Then, Summer pulled one arm away from Ruby to offer to Yang. The yellow dragon didn't need a moment to think and immediatly hugged her surrogate mother. It was at that point, a faint chuckle was heard by Blake causing her to notice Cyan who had been leaning against a wall the entire time.

"Heh heh, enjoy my surprise?" The blue-haired teenager asked with a large grin on his face.

"H-how!? Why!?" Ruby was near hysterical, despite how happy she was that she could finally hug her mother after so many years, Ruby was still afraid that this was all just a very cruel nightmare.

"Well, a while ago I managed to find a book on the 'AbyssNet' that had information about rituals involving souls," Cyan started to explain. "I found one ritual that would allow me to summon a spirit from the dead and put it into the living world. Alice and I had been planning this for a while and just recently have been able to pull it off, thanks to Dice.

"The only problem was that the ritual only brought the soul back, not the body. So, unless I had something prepared she would've been stuck as a ghost or possessing a random object. Dice and I _could have_ created a body, but it really wouldn't have been the best idea. 'Cause if _I_ made it, the body would be mechanical and unable to age and if _Dice_ were to make it, well. . .Let's just say the results wouldn't be pretty.

"Thankfully, I still had that favor that Izanagi owed me. So, I just asked for a properly-aged, fully-functioning, exact copy of Summer's body for us to put her soul into. Took a shit ton of power to pull this off, Dice and Alice are both sleeping off the exhaustion from the power drain. As for the why, you're my friend. And it wasn't like I was going to use it for anything, so I thought, why not?"

If Ruby didn't want to remain in contact with her mother as long as she possibly could, then she would have given Cyan a Nora-worthy hug. The others were thinking something along the same lines as Ruby.

"Cyan has been giving me some highlights of how you've been, my little ones," Summer said softly. "But, I would love to hear everything from the both of you."

And that's exactly what they did. For hours, Ruby and Yang told Summer about all the times she had missed in her death. There were occasional cut-ins from both Taiyang and Qrow and, eventually, from Weiss, Blake, and Penny. Summer took the news of her daughters having girlfriends rather well as she liked all three of them already. The trip down memory lane ended with Summer grabbing Taiyang by the collar and pulling him into a soul-searing kiss.

A sight that made Ruby and Yang fake-gag as was their right as children. Cyan sat back and took in the amazing sight with a smile, he always enjoyed makings his friends happy. The bone-breaking hugs he recieved were also very much appreciated.

"One of you call the others and tell them to get down here!" I yell as I start to leave the room. "I need to go shove potions down Alice and Dice's throats and then we have a celebration party to throw!"

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think? Any of you expecting me to bring back Summer? I had this planned from all the way back during the Raid Event and I really hope you enjoyed what I did with it. Also, what'd you guys think of Cyan ripping up Ironwood's mechanical asshole? That part was more spur of the moment, but I had plenty to go off of.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	48. Now it's time for our wrap-up

**It's OK, Omega is here! So, here's the last chapter for this volume and then my hiatus. Which may be a tad longer than it usually is, I've kinda been struggling the last few chapters and I'm not sure if it shows or not, but I really need to get my story straight. Anyway, here's the chapter rec.**

 _ **Catnip**_ **by** _ **FiercesomestDefenestrator**_ **. Summary:** _ **Slow burn Monochrome. At least it might have been slow if Blake wasn't high as a kite.**_ **A really entertaining WeissxBlake fic. Oh, and Blake isn't high as much as the summary would insinuate, it happens like twice in the entire fic or at least what I've read so far of it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **[The day after the party, Cyan POV]**

I groan as I return to conciousness. I hold my hand to my head and wonder why it's ponding so hard, since alchohol has not effect on me. Getting stabbed by a Deathstalker tail does wonders for boosting your poison resistance. I felt a sting on my neck, then I reached towards my neck and pulled a small dart out of it.

 _Goddamit, Dice! You freaking drugged me, you asshole! It's the water bottle incident all over again!_

To make a long story short, I had broken my leg doing something stupid and Dice had been helping me out until it got healed. At one point, he got bored and spiked my water bottle with alchohol. I didn't even notice and got super drunk, the hangover that followed made me swear off alchohol for the rest of my life.

Crushing the dart in my hand, I take stock of my surroundings. We kinda tore Babylon up with our party yesterday and there wasn't even alchohol involved! I think everyone got drunk off the atmosphere. There was trash everywhere and a bunch of people were passed on random things.

There almost wasn't enough room here for everyone that was invited. Since they were such a big help during the invasion I gave the go-ahead to Team RWBY to invite all the visiting students from the different academies. Which meant they invited Teams SSSN, ABRN, FNKI(although, I never saw any other members besides Flynt and Neon), NDGO, BRNZ, and CRDL. They also invited the staff from Beacon as well which included Port, Oobleck, Glynda, and Ozpin, although from what I could see the staff and the adults left a bit before the party had been completely finished which was mildly upsetting.

All in all, it had been one _hell_ of a party. . .Well, from what little I remember of it. Thankfully, 'Gamer's Mind' and 'Gamer's Body' were working overtime to sort through my jumbled memories. I was broken from my observations when I felt a warm body burrow into my side more.

I hadn't even noticed Velvet had been snuggling me, but I wasn't going to complain. I just smiled and gently pet her ears, which made my girlfriend let out a content sigh in her sleep. After I stroked Velvet's hair for a few minutes, an incredibly relaxing acitivity, I felt a buzz in my left pocket.

I gently reached into my pocket and pulled out my scroll. Ozpin had just messaged me.

' _Mr. Matu, would you mind getting Team RWBY to come to my office. There is an. . .issue that needs their presense._ '

Intrigued, and simulatenously confused, I wrote back.

'And this issue would be?'

The reply was near instant.

' _Ms. Schnee's father is here._ '

I had to bite down on my lip to stop the insant cackle that was building in my throat. I've been waiting for this for a _long time_. Apparently, so has Dice, if what he told me about his own plans is right.

'Give me twenty minutes and have a camera ready.'

I slipped my scroll back into my pocket and immediatly started formulating a plan. All the members of Team RWBY were in my site. Ruby, Weiss, and Penny were all snuggled up together on the couch with Ruby in the middle. Blake and Yang were on the ceiling, telling me that Blake had been practising her 'Naruto' techniques religously.

I didn't want to make my adorable little rabbit, so I made my fingers form an 'X' shape. With a small bit of MP, I created a shadow clone and used the 'Substitution Technique' to switch it with my main body. A trick you learn very fast when you have a clingy girlfriend, although I never complained.

Making sure that Velvet was still sleeping peacefully, I went over to the couch and gently shook Ruby. The little reaper yawned cutely and looked up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Cyan?" She asks blearaly. "What's going on?"

"We're needed in Ozpin's office, so wake up your girlfriends while I get Yang and Blake," I tell her. She shakes off her sleepiness and nods at me, nodding in return I move over to where Yang and Blake were.

I look up at the bumblebee duo and snicker at the reaction I would get from what I was about to do. I charge my electricity into a small ball and let float up towards the two. As soon as the ball touched Blake, her connection with the ceiling was momentarily interrupted and she seperated from the ceiling.

I was seriously impressed when Blake managed to reorient herself midair and land on her feet, while catching the, somehow, still-sleeping Yang. I pull a large cue card with the number ten written on it from my inventory and hold it above my head.

"Thank you," the cat-girl remarks with a smirk. "Now, why did you wake me?"

"Weiss' father, _Jackass_ Schnee, is here and I thought you'd find the incident that will follow to be entertaining," I tell her with a feral grin, before I looked down at the sleeping dragon. "So. . .How do we wake her?"

"Give me a second," Blake told me. The faunus leaned down toward Yang's ear and whispered into it. Yang immediatly turned beat red and sat straight up.

"I'm up!" She shouted, I immediatly shushed her since there were still people sleeping around us.

"You two go get some coffee or something to eat," I order them. "I need to go find Dice and my sister."

Leaving the room, I head towards the spare bedroom I let Dice have. I would've knocked, but we had to hurry somewhat, so I just walked in. As Babylon was my own personal base I could override any and every lock in the place. I walked in on a rather amusing sight.

Dice and Susa were sleeping in the same bed. That wasn't the funny part though. The funny part was that Susa was hugging Dice's head to her chest, while she also chewed on his hair in her sleep. I had stifle my chuckles at the odd sight.

"Yes?" Dice's voice broke me away from my mirth. He always had been a light sleeper.

"Jackass is finally here," I said simply. That was all it took for Dice to maneuver out of his girlfriend's grasp and start getting ready.

I left his room and went to find my sister, only to be met with confusion. Her name tag wasn't anywhere near me, wasn't anywhere in _Babylon_ for that matter. Figuring she must've gone somewhere else to sleep, I talk to her through our link.

 _Alice._

I wait a few seconds, but I don't get a response.

 _Alice!_

Still no response.

 _ALICE!_

 _This_ time I got a response.

 _ **Goddamit! Will you shut the hell up!? I'm**_ **trying** _ **to eat out my incredibly sexy girlfriend over here!**_

Oh, I so did not need to hear that. I didn't even know that Winter was still in Vale, although given how obssessed my sister is with the elder Schnee sister she may have just teleported to wherever Winter was.

 _Just. . .go to Ozpin's office as soon as you can._

 _ **Oh, I shouldn't be much longer.**_

I groan outloud at the tone of voice she got when she said that. I know she's doing it on purpose, because of how much it bothers me.

I get back to the main room to see that Team RWBY, Penny, and Dice were all awake and ready to start the day.

"Alice'll meet us in Ozpin's office," I told them. "Apparently, she snuck out last night to have some fun with Weiss' sister."

Weiss and Ruby both turned red at that comment, making me snicker. Always nice to know I won't suffer alone in my discomfort. With that out of the way, we all take out our cards and teleport out of Babylon.

After reorienting ourselves post-teleportation, we made our way to Ozpin's tower. Oddly enough, the giant structure managed to remain untouched save the few scorch marks here and there. On our way to the elevator, I caught sight of a familiar head of white hair alongside a head of blue hair.

"Winter!" Weiss squeeled excitedly, running up and hugging her big sister. The ice queen had really melted from the time we first met, probably has something to do with two happy-go-lucky girlfriends. "What're you doing here!? I thought you left?"

"Well. . .I had," Winter had the decency to blush. "I was. . .on a date, with Alice when Cyan told her about what was happening. I obviously wasn't going to let my little sister face our father alone, so I asked her take me with her."

It was at that moment that I noticed that Winter had a white scarf wrapped around her neck. I turned to my sister, who was grinning impishly, and deadpanned.

"Alice," I called her out.

"Yes, big brother?" Alice's gigantic grin did not fade.

"Why is Winter wearing a scarf?" I ask with my deadpan going full force. The other members of Team RWBY noticed as soon as I pointed it out. Yang burst out laughing, Blake and Ruby both blushed, Penny giggled, and Weiss just groaned.

"Oh you know," Alice shrugged innocently as she slung an arm over Winter's shoulders. "We dragons are _very_ territorial."

"Let's. . ." I pause as I grip the bridge of my nose between two fingers. "Let's just get in the elevator before I have an aneurysm."

Thankfully, they all obliged and followed me into the elevator. Weiss was looking progessively more nervous as we neared the top of the tower, until Ruby and Penny hugged her. The heiress immediatly calmed down. When the elevator doors dinged open, we all walked out.

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk with a barely-hidden scowl on his face. Glynda was standing beside him and made no effort to hide her disgust and rage. And, sitting in a chair in front of Ozpin dressed in incredibly-expensive white clothing, was the person at the top of my shit list, _Jackass_ Schnee.

The CEO of the SDC stood up as her heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. The well-dressed man had a pleasant expression on his face that I instantly knew to be complete _bullshit_! There was a flash of displeasure in his eyes when he saw that his heiress had no come alone and with both a faunus and his eldest, estranged daughter.

"Ah, Weiss," he had a silver tongue and was not afraid to use it. "It's been a while, come here."

I grinned at Jacque's irritation when Weiss stood right where she was. I, as well as everyone else, stepped in front of our friend causing Schnee to look at us with obvious distaste.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter to me safely," I could easily hear the superiority in his voice. "You may go now."

"Hi there!" I stepped forward some more and smiled as if he hadn't just shooed me away. "My name is Cyan Fenrir Matu, may I ask yours?"

"I am Jacques Schnee," he sniffed haughtily. " _CEO_ of the Schnee Dust Corporation."

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'Jackass'?" I ask innocently, causing the CEO to redden with anger.

"It's _Jacques_!" He shouts at me.

"Jackass?" I ask again, causing Yang to snort.

" _Jacques_!" He yelled at me, the red on his spreading further.

"You know, you keeping _saying_ something," I tell him, while barely keeping my innocent tone. I could see that Ozpin had cracked a smile, while Glynda was trying to hold in her snickering. "But, all I _hear_ is 'Jackass'."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The elder Schnee roars at me in his rage. He jabs a finger at Weiss, causing the girl to flinch slightly. "Weiss, you will be coming back to Mantle with me! The recent attack on Vale has shown that you will be a lot safer at home, if you still insist upon being a huntress than you can attend Atlas."

 _Don't pretend to care, you asshole!_

I was three seconds away from shoving my fist down Jackass' throat, but I stopped when I heard a voice.

"No," Weiss stated simply, although her voice trembled a little. Schnee's rage seemed to double after that one word.

"What!?" Schnee shouts at her. "Don't talk back to me, girl! I am your father! You will obey me!"

"NO!" Weiss shouts back at her father, looking better than she had been. "I'm staying here with my team, my friends, and, most importantly, my girlfriends!"

"Ah yes," the clear disgust on his face made it even harder to resist punching this asshole. "I've heard about your choice in life partners. . . Completely ridiculous! Nothing more than a ploy to gain my attention! On top of such a disgusting life-style choice, you want me to believe that you would give your time to a peasant and a science experiment?"

 _This time_ , I wasn't the only one who was beyond pissed. Everyone in the room was glaring at the CEO, some of them, like Yang, could barely contain their power from destroying the man in front of them. The only ones who weren't glaring at him were his own robot guard and I doubt that if they hadn't been programmed to, they would have tried to kill Schnee as well. Weiss looked practically apocalyptic with frost steadily building on her skin, making the heiress look like a Yuki-Onna.

"If you still feel the need for companionship, then I can arrange for one of the heirs of an business associate to keep you company," the fact that he seemed to honestly believe that he was doing Weiss a favor set my blood to boil. But, Weiss was the one who actually acted.

In a flash of movement, Myrtenaster was out and had elegantly dismantled Schnee's mechanical guards. Then, Jackass found the tip of a rapier pressed a centimeters from his throat as his eyes widened from fear. Although, I'm not sure what he was more afraid of. The weapon at his throat or, the look of absolute fury on his daughter's face.

"You will not be taking me away from them," Weiss told me with a voice equivalent to the arctic. "I am not a child anymore and you can not tell me what to do. So, do me a favor and _FUCK OFF_!"

Jackass sputtered as he had been slapped, while the rest of us were grinning at Schnee's terrified expression. I'm pretty sure Qrow missed out by skipping this. By the time Schnee recovered, Weiss had sheathed her rapier and went back to her two girlfriends, where she hugged both of them possessively.

"Well, if you insist on acting like this, I will be forced to resort to other measures," he grinned evilly at us, as if he had just declared 'Check' on our board. "Effective immediately, I will be declaring Whitley my heir to the Schnee Dust Company. I have also heard that General Ironwood is going to be discharging you from his ranks, Winter. I will also be disowning both you and your sister from our family, you will no longer have claim to the Schnee name.

 _Okay, yeah, I think that did some damage._

I looked over at the sisters and saw that their father's word has really affected them. Both of them had turned even paler than they usually were, and the cold that had been building from Weiss' rage had completely erased. I remembered that Weiss' goal for the longest time had been to correct the mistakes that her father's company has made. From what I knew of Winter's character, she got into the military to escape her father and it has since become her entire life. Thankfully, their respective partners were making sure that they knew they weren't completely alone.

I was about to go through with my threat about shoving my fist down his throat, but Dice stopped me. 'The Gamer's gaze was determined making me stop and let him have the stage, so to speak.

"Mister Schnee," Dice says cordially. I could tell that he was barely restraining his own rage due to how long I've known him. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Dice Odin Gambit, the CEO and founder of the _Roll the Dice Dust Corporation_."

That definitely drew stares from our group of friends. Even I was surprised! I knew that Dice had something prepared, but I had no idea that he had made his own dust company just to screw with Jackass Schnee. The older man looked shocked at first, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, I have heard of your company," Schnee admitted. "A new company that appeared out of nowhere. That gained influence and capital with extraordinary speed. Selling a brand of dust with incredible quality and power. I had no idea that the CEO was one so. . . _young_."

"Yes, due to the abilities of 'The Gamer' that Cyan and I possess," Dice slipped into the same silver-tongued tone that the elder Schnee had been using. "We are able to produce very pure and high-quality dust by doing the same things that huntsmen and huntresses do on a daily basis; that is, killing the creatures of Grimm. The method in which we do this, I can not tell you for it is a secret. But-"

Dice turned on his heel to face our friends. Specifically, he was looking at Weiss and Winter. He gave the two sisters a kind smile.

"I have no understanding of business, really," that I knew for a fact was bold-faced lie, but I was starting to understand why he was saying what he's saying. "I've mainly been making lucky guesses with my investments and, as you very well may know, luck doesn't last forever. I've also been in need of a head of security. I can take care of myself well enough, but I do need someone to protect my employees."

At that point, everyone had gotten what Dice was doing. With the exception of the jackass, everyone was smiling and happy again. Weiss and Winter looked particularly radiant, right above their girlfriends in levels of happiness.

"So, with that in mind," Dice's smile became mischievous. 'The Gamer' offered his hand to the two sisters. "I believe the two of you are in need of a job, as well as a family. Would you care to join mine?"

Dice didn't need to say another word as both sisters ran up and hugged 'The Game' tight. I grinned at the sight as did many others with the obvious exception of the jackass. The hug lasted for a minute or two, before they let go of my old friend.

"We can discuss sur names later, since I believe you both have your own," Dice paused to grin cheekily at the respective girlfriends of Weiss and Winter. "Preferences, when it comes to a new name. Now, as for you," Dice was releasing a full-powered, icy glare against Schnee as he spoke. "You are to stay far away from my new wards. As I do not trust you to obey my order by your own will, I will be writing up a restraining order against you making you stay a hundred feet away from my wards and any of their descendants at all times."

The elder Schnee looked absolutely pissed at what Dice was currently telling him. I, on the other hand, was trying very hard to suppress my cackles.

"Now then, unless you have anything else to say?" Dice waited a second, but Jackass said nothing in response. "Then, I believe we're done here. Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch, I bid the two of you good day."

"I say the same to you as well," Ozpin told him with a small smile that I knew to be a grin.

Just like that, Dice turned around and headed into the elevator. Taking his lead, the rest of us decided to follow him. Once inside the elevator, we let loose everything we had been holding in since the beginning of the meeting. Everything from insane laughter to radiant happiness was expressed in the ride down to the ground.

At one point, I shared a glance with Alice and we nodded at each other. Everything was great at the moment, Vale was protected, my friends were safe, and everyone was happy. Which meant one thing.

 _Time to initiate Plan Theta-Sigma!_

 **[The Next Day, Babylon, 3rd Person]**

"So, why'd Cy bring call us here this time?" Yang asks with her hands folded behind her head. Team RWBY was currently in the elevator, heading towards the seventh floor, of Babylon.

"No clue," Ruby shrugged. The reaper took her scroll out from the pocket in her skirt and showed it to her big sister. "He just said he needed us all in Babylon, didn't give a reason."

"Well, considering that the past-times that Cyan has asked us here involved a battle with god-like beings from a different dimmension, _literally_ facing our demons, and the rebirth of Ruby's mother," Weiss counted off the instances on her fingers followed by her deadpanning. "I can assume it's something big."

"I'm really excited to see what!" Cresent Rose squeeled, in her human form for once. Following the squeel was an extreme switch in personality, showing that Thayna had taken over. "B-but, it could mean that something _really_ bad's happened too."

"We won't know until actually get there," Blake replied calmly to the dual-personalitied girl's worry.

As if a god of timing had decided to step in, the doors dinged open at Blake's words. The quintet walked out of the elevator towards the main room, where a lot of noise could already be heard coming out of. When they got close enough to open the door, they were somewhat confused/happy.

Quite literally _everyone_ who helped fight against the invasion was there; ranging from Team JNPR to Team NDGO. That included the staff; Ozpin, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck. As well as anyone Cyan had helped along the way; Neo, Roman, Emerald, Mercury, and even Ruby's mother.

"Mom!" Ruby instantly tackle-hugged Summer. The little reaper was still having trouble deciding whether or not it was all a dream, so she was savoring it with all she could.

"Do you know what's going on, Mrs. Rose?" Weiss asked politely.

"No, I don't," Summer answered, pouting at the formal name that Weiss had said. The elder Rose had already accepted her daughter's partners as her own children and was a little upset that Weiss wouldn't call her 'Mom'. "Cyan just asked me here and to bring Tai along with me. No one seems to know what's going, except Ozpin, but he's not saying anything."

"Has anyone seen Penny?" Ruby asked, wondering where her other girlfriend was.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Said android had just arrived and was already pulling her two girlfriends into a hug. "I just got here, it's so good to see you!"

"You saw us yesterday," Weiss remarked dryly, although the affection for the ginger girl was definetly there.

"Yeah, but I had to spend most of the day with Ozpin because of my transfer here," Penny remarked. The robotic girl was the leader of the brand new Team PENM(Pendulum), consisting of her, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury. "Plus, you spent the day hanging out with Dice and your sister going over documents and stuff."

After the. . . _unfortunate_ events of yesterday, both Weiss and Winter had spent a lot of time signing things and discussing terms with the other Gamer. Most of them involved their new stations in Dice's company. The most important one though, was the one that involved their new last names. Given that they were both legal adults, they didn't need a guardian, but they did need new sur names. Winter had chosen the name 'Schulz'; she thought it was fitting for her new station. Weiss, on the other hand, had chosen the name 'Fuchs' for the sake of humor.

Oddly enough, Dice was not one of the people in Babylon at the moment. He and his whole team was missing from the meeting, along with Cyan's.

' _Well, it seems everyone has arrived._ '

All chatter that was going on quickly ceased as they looked to the middle of the room where the voice was coming from. Over the large table that sat in the middle of the room was a holographic projection of Cyan. 'The Gamer' wasn't dressed in his usual outfit, if anything he looked like he was about to go out on the run. Cyan was wearing a simple outfit consisting of jeans, a navy t-shirt, running shoes, and a black zip-up hoodie.

' _I want to start by saying that this is not a transmission, only a recording. I had it set to go off when everyone who had been invited got into the room._ '

That stopped everyone from shouting out any questions.

' _Now, I'm sure all of you now me, but my name is Cyan F. Matu. The reason I called you all here was to tell you that I won't be in Vale for the next six months._ '

That definetly got a reaction as almost everyone who knew Cyan personally was protesting that plan. Cyan seemed to have predicted this as he stopped talking for a minute.

' _Now, I know some of you are probably upset about that, but it's for a very good reason. And that reason is. . .I need to get a_ lot _stronger than I am at the moment._ '

Quite literally _everyone_ deadpanned at that statement.

' _Wow, I can actually feel the deadpan and it hasn't even happened yet. Anyway, Dice and I haven't mentioned it before now, but we almost died during the invasion. That bitch Cinder turned out to be stronger than either one of us realized and I had to do something incredibly dangerous just to beat her. I can't have that happen again._

 _'So, I've decided to inact Plan Theta-Sigma, or Plan 'Time-Skip'. For the next six months, you will not see my team or myself whatsoever as we train ourselves. Well, I'll still be in contact with Velvet, but that's mainly because I can't stay away from her very long and she promised not to tell any of you about how I'm doing._ '

Some people chuckled at that last statement. It was well known how whipped the blue-haired Gamer was.

' _From my understanding, Dice is doing the same thing except you'll get to see him every once in a while. The reason being that he needs to keep a public showing for the sake of his company. Anyway, I'm encouraging all of you to train yourselves as well during the time I'm gone. You're going to need it for future battles, because Cinder was just the beginning and there is still more to come. To aid in that, I'm letting you all have unrestrained access to Babylon's facilities. Training, weapons, research, the whole shebang. You will also be able to utilize the time dilation settings I have in every single room in Babylon, letting you get in a day's training in the span of minutes._ '

Everyone who had been trained in Babylon before was very excited about that. Cyan had always restricted their access when they trained alone, in case they needed Cyan to bail them out. But, apparently 'The Gamer' deciced it was time to take off the training wheels. The time dilation part was just a huge bonus.

' _Good luck, you guys. I'll see you in six months, later!_ '

Then, the recording cut out, leaving the audience in a sort-of stunned silence. That was, until a certain little reaper spoke up.

"Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted, instantly gaining her team's attention. Ruby grinned at her three teammates and they returned it after a moment. "We got work to do!"

 **[Outisde of Vale, Cyan POV]**

It was a pleasant sight to behold. The rays of the dawning sun peeking over the horizon to light the city up like a golden castle. It was even better when you're standing at the peak of a giant mountain with eyesight better than a hawks.

I'm broken from my musings by my sister/familiar.

"Come on, Cy!" She calls out to me, my other teammates not that far away. "We've cleared the area and we got more work to do!"

"Got it," I tell her, sending one last look towards the city before I start running after my team.

 _Just you wait, guys. I'll be back before you know it and stronger than ever!_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Time skips may be incredibly cliche, but I've always wanted to do one and none of you will take this from me! Moving on, I hope you all liked what I did with this chapter. If you didn't, leave a review or PM me, always up for constructive critism. Compliments don't hurt either.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in a month or so, talk to ya later, OK is out!**

 **P.S. Almost forgot, the last names that Winter and Weiss choose. Winter's,** _ **Schulz**_ **, was a German title(according to wikipedia) meant for a medieval sherrif. Weiss',** _ **Fuchz**_ **, means 'Fox-like' referencing Weiss' demon being a Kitsune.**


	49. Back in Cyan Again

**Hey there, Amigos, how's little Timmy!? You know what's good for getting cum stains out of altar boy robes? HOLY WATER! Didja miss me!?**

 **I regret nothing. . .**

 **Anyway, it's OK, Omega is here! Back after what I'm guessing was a two-month hiatus. Not sure I started working on chapters ahead of time after like a week of doing nothing. Now then, I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you, cause it gone be** _ **badass**_ **! . .You would be able to tell how excited I am if I was saying this instead of writing it, I switch between accents like crazy. Moving onto the recommendation!**

 _ **Blake, What Do Your Faunus Eyes See?**_ **by** _ **TobiasHawk1**_ **. Normally, I'd put the summary up after that, but the plot is fairly simple. It's just nonstop Bumblebee fluff for as far as the eye can see. Despite my love of over the top shonen fight scenes, I so do enjoy a cheesy Yuri romance from time to time(read** _ **all the time**_ **)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So. . .What are we doing here again?"

"Ugh! Don't tell me you forgot _again_!?"

"Oi! That is no way to speak to your future older sister!"

" _Grrrrrrr_!"

"Alright _enough_!" I shout at my sister and my girlfriend. This had been annoying enough without those two going at it.

The two of them had the decency to look sheepish after I reprimanded them. Blake just sighed as she facepalmed at her girlfriend's behavior.

It's been around six months since Cyan left Vale. Since then, everyone has been busting their butts to get stronger, if not to fight the baddies, then to make sure that we weren't a burden to 'The Gamer' we had all befriended. I'd like to think that we've been doing a good job, especially with Babylon's resources boosting our efforts.

Cyan did not skimp out on the tech for his training rooms. There were a ton of different ways to get stronger there like the Danger Room full of holographic(yet still pretty solid) enemies for us to fight. The library, which was Blake's favorite place to be still, was full of information and references on how to boost our powers. We didn't have the benefit of Cyan's 'Team Function', but we managed.

The 'Time Dilation' thing Cy had set up to all the floors of Babylon was _so useful_! We could get a week's training in the span of a _day_! Thanks to doing that so much, I was only a year younger than my peers now! I also grew during that time, rising to a nice 5'7". Although, I was still two years younger than my team and close friends. . .

"We're here to get rid of creature of Grimm that was rumored to hang around this area," I told my teammates with my 'Leader' voice.

I've gotten pretty mature over the six months since Cy left. Oddley enough, Babylon had it's own sewing floor for making new outfits. And yet, Cyan only really wore his duster jacket/t-shirt/jeans combo. Anyway, with some help from my loving girlfriends, I managed to update my outfit and it's looks pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

I'm currrently wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse covered by some straps that help me carry my backpack. I was still wearing my black and red skirt, but I replaced the cincher I had on before with an corset to cover my chest, which is now a C-Cup and I am very proud of it! My cloak has also changed somewhat with mom back, she helped me repair it and make some upgrades as well! I added some of these carbon fiber things to the lining, so it's as functional as it is stylish.

Instead of my stockings, I started wearing a pair of skin-tight, black jeans with my emblem in red on the outside of my left thigh. Attached to my thighs were identical black leather sheathes with red markings for my new twin weapons that were currently walking beside us.

So, during the six months we were training. Crescent Rose and Thayna wanted to be more helpful then they had been. Apparently, Thayna hadn't been the only one feeling down for once. I did want to improve my fighting style at the time, I wouldn't have survived during the Invasion if Penny and Weiss weren't helping me and that just wasn't good enough.

It was actually Thayna who came up with the idea to split their weapon form in half. We did a ton of research before hand along with a ton of planning. I spent the better part of a week over a drawing table surviving on cookies and coffee. But, it turned out to work perfectly! I, with my team's help, managed to seperate Crescent Rose into two parts and then build around the halves. Thankfully, since there were already two souls in my weapon Thayna and Crescent weren't harmed at all.

After I finished, they two halves were smaller than my original Crescent Rose was, but it meant I could go even _faster_. The half that Crescent Rose stayed in, I kept the original colors. The Thayna called home I reversed the colors, making it black with red markings.

This also meant that Thayna and Crescent got their own human bodies and they needed clothing to match them. Crescent turned out to be just barely smaller than Yang in body proportions, so we needed to make her new clothes. She decided on wearing an outfit similar to my current one, except with more red added to it. Thayna, on the other hand, was a bit smaller than me, being closer in size to Weiss. She wore an exact replica on Chrona's outfit from Soul Eater, that Cyan had lying around for some reason.

"Wait," Yang said with a slightly confused tone. "Shouldn't Cy's talismans be protecting the village?"

We hadn't heard anything from Cyan over the past months, except for that. Cyan, as he traveled all over Remnant, placing his 'Barrier Talismans' over small villages and cities all over the place. The first one he did was Mount Glenn, allowing humanity to start rebuilding their failed project.

"They do," I agree with her. I was about to explain why we were doing this anyway, but Weiss beat me to it.

"If we don't get rid of the Grimm, they may pile up enough to break through the barrier," Weiss explained in her usual 'lecturing' voice. "Cyan's talismans are weaker in smaller areas, so they wouldn't be able to stand up against a 'Level 10' invasion like Vale can."

I smile at my girlfriend lovingly, very happy with how much she'd change since our first (unfortunate) meeting. To start off, Weiss' choice in outfits had change rather drastically. Gone were the fancy-pansy dresses she always used to wear, _now_ she wears a skin-tight, black leather catsuit. It did a _very_ good job at accentuating her curves, small they may be. . . Moving on! She wore a black leather belt sheath for Myrtenaster along with a pair of black heels(I _still_ can't figure out how she fights in those things). Covering all that was a pure white, faux-fur coat that went to her waist.

The biggest, and most _adorable_ , change to my girlfriend were her fox features. Weiss has a pair of big, fluffy fox ears sitting on her head that twitched every once in a while in the most _adorable_ way. . .Sorry, getting off track. She also has four six fox tails that swayed around her person. Apparently, Weiss' demon hadn't just changed a streak of color in her hair.

We found that out about a month after Cyan had left. Weiss had left the cuddle pile between the three of us to go to the bathroom. She caught sight of her new features in the mirror and screamed. After that, we were all incredibly supportive of what happened to her. Blake had found it particularly amusing in an ironic way.

The added features were actually very helpful with Weiss' new job as the COO of RTDDC. Dice had a lot more planned for his company than just as a dust company. To start off, he was hiring huntsmen and huntresses who need work to help him get dust from his 'Instant Dungeons'. Then, there was the fact that Dice took in, and took care of, anyone who needed help. Orphans, the elderly, Ex-miners for the SDC(which has taken a serious plunge in the past months), etc. Weiss' faunus features made the people she dealt with be at ease, since she still faced some problems from being the ex-daughter of Schnee. Which I find _really stupid_!

That was another way we kept track of Cyan too, despite never getting clear news. Our blue-haired friend would find orphans and other people in need and send them Dice's way to get them help.

"So," Yang started saying with her hands folded behind her head as she walked. "We're here to clean this up before it gets out of hand?"

"Seems like there's a brain under all that hair after all," Weiss snarked, good-naturedly.

"Oi!" Yang returned with fake-anger on her face. Despite how close the two of them were, they still argued with each other.

My sister hadn't changed very much in the past months. She was still slightly-hot headed, could punch someone threw _several_ walls, and made it her mission in life to embarrass me and my girlfriends. Although, she has been training just as hard as the rest of us. Working on her demon powers as well as improving her ability with _Kokyushin Karate_. Yang's choice in clothes hasn't changed much either.

She wore very tight black jeans with a brown leather belt, along with a pair of black zip-up boots with some gold pieces of metal attached to them. Yang stole one of Cyan's spare dusters from his room and changed the color from black to a tan with golden yellow accents. Yang also added her emblem to the back in black. She still wore black gloves, but they went up to her elbows and were covered by browns cuffs, right below Ember Celica.

One thing that Yang had been able to do that the rest of us haven't was use the 'Angel' side of our powers. Cyan had said that we would be able to use our angels when we figured out our purpose in life. Yang just kinda unlocked it one day while we were training, just said that one second she didn't have it and the next she did. I have a suspicion of what she realized and I think it has to do with how she keeps looking at jewlery stores whenever we go into town.

Anyway, it's _really_ cool whenever she uses her new powers! Although, she can't control them very well yet and it's led to a few _wardrobe_ malfunctions during training.

"There, there," Blake pat Yang's head affectionately. My sister calmed instantly, Blake was magical like that.

Blake was, oddley enough, the one who took the training serious most out of us all. She had kinda gotten obssessed with Cyan's manga collection and has spent an enourmous time reading all of it. Blake's abilities were the most adaptable out of all of us, so that means she can take all those different techniques and abilities from those manga and put them in her own fighting style. Her new clothes reflected this.

To start off were her shoes, that are a pair of black boots that went halfway up her calves. The boots had knives in the soles that came out when she clicked her heels. Then, Blake wears a pair of black skinny jeans with two small holsters attached to each thigh. The holsters held shuriken and kunai respectively and she was _scary_ good with those things; I know first hand from those times I accidently annoyed Blake when she was reading and she threw them at me. Blake wore the headband thingy that Cyan had given her for Christmas around her waist as a makeshift belt. Her top was pure white with no sleeves, Blake had two sets of ribbons crossed over each other making an 'X' shape on her chest.

Over all of this Blake had one of Cyan's duster jackets(he seriously has a lot of those things), this one was it's original pure black as it was already Blake's chosen color, but she did add her emblem to the back in purple. Although, Blake took off the hood of the jacket and replaced it with a high-reaching upturned-collar that went up to her nose. Blake also had a bunch of talismans(made by Weiss) attached to the insides of the sleeves that were full of a bunch of random things from weapons to books to cans of tuna.

We walked in silence for a while longer. Just as we entered a clearing, Weiss and Blake both stopped making the rest of us follow their lead. Their faunus ears were twitching like crazy and they were both slipping into battle mode.

"Something's here," they informed us at the same time.

We all immediately switch to battle mode. Crescent and Thayna shine with a bright white light and reappear in my hands as my faithful weapons. Weiss whips out Myrtenaster as her tails start waving about more energetically than before. Blake slips out Gambol Shroud from her sleeves and holds the two-parted weapon with ease. Yang unfolds Ember Celica and slams her fists together.

We stood back to back, waiting for whatever was coming. The trees and other foliage surrounding us made it hard to see anything, but it'd be easier to hear something coming so it balances out. This turned true when a bush at the opposite end of the clearing rustled as something came out of it. We all turned to catch sight of it.

It was obviously a creature of Grimm, but none that any of us had ever seen before. For one thing, it was shaped like a human. Pitch-black skin instead of fur or scales, but still covered in white armor. The armor was somewhat sparce with only a few pieces at it's legs and arms with a large piece resembling a chest plate. The weirdest part was it's face, it didn't have any eyes! There was just an oval-shaped, bone mask with no openings on it.

The new Grimm was just standing there, not making any movements whatsoever. It was kinda unsettling, since we were all prepared to fight and it wasn't even moving.

"The hell is that thing!?" Yang asks us as if we knew.

Yang's words seemed to force the Grimm into moving as it charged us with incredible speed. I fired shots from my twin scythes at the Grimm, they weren't as powerful as my old model, but they still got the job done. The Grimm just dodged all the incoming shots with ease.

Yang rushed the incoming Grimm with a fist drawn back. When she got close enough Yang punched the Grimm with the force of a truck(trust me, I've been on the recieving end of that enough times to know). Our eyes all widened with shock at what happened next, the Grimm actually _punched back_! Meeting Yang's fist with one of it's own. Even more surprising was that the Grimm didn't get blown away, it was holding steady against Yang's punch!

With a small growl, Yang punched the Grimm again. It still managed to meet the punch head-on with one of it's own. So, my sister punched it again, and again, and again. Every time the Grimm would just copy the way Yang attacked and counter it.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Blake melt into the shadows. The cat faunus was supposed to get around the opponent and attack from behind if any of us were having any trouble. I clutched my twin scythes tighter as I saw Yang switch from her usual 'Brawler' style to the more refined 'Kokyushin Karate' and the Grimm was _still_ copying her!

Blake finally got into position and reappeared behind the Grimm with her katana in one hand and the cleaver, held in a reverse grip, in the other. She spun and slashed at the Grimm with both weapons, but then the Grimm did something that shocked _all_ of us.

In the few seconds it took for Blake's swords to make impact, the Grimm's palms split open and ejected bones in the _exact same_ shape as Blake's Gambol Shroud, although it was lot simpler than Blake's main weapon. Then, the Grimm spun in the same way, but opposite direction, as Blake was and completely countered my teammate's attack.

 _Okay. . . Apparently, we're fighting a Grimm that copy both our fighting styles_ and _our weapons. . . Dammit, Cy where ever you are, I blame you for this!_

Now, Blake and Yang were double-teaming the Grimm. As a team we worked very well together in battle, something that took a _long_ time to get a handle of, but we were even better when we fought beside our partners. Part of it was the fact that we were opposites in fighting styles, Yang and I were very 'Area of effect' with our attacks, while Blake and Weiss were more precise in their movements.

Anyway, _somehow_ that Grimm was keeping up with both Yang and Blake with those weird bone weapons. I realized that Yang and Blake were starting to show signs of tiring, but the Grimm didn't look any different than when the fight started, save for a few chips along the blades of it's weapons.

"Blake, Yang!" I call out to them.

My teammates recognize the signal to pull back and disengage from the Grimm they were fighting. The duo ran back to us without turning their backs towards the Grimm, which just stood there with it's weapons in hand.

As soon as Blake and Yang were by Weiss and me, the Grimm did something weird. . . Again. The bone weapons it had been using slid back into the Grimm's palms. I heard Blake mutter something about a 'Kimimaro'.

"Any ideas, Ruby?" Yang asks me with a serious expression on her face.

I analyze the situation to come up with a plan. There are four of us and one of those things, but it has shown that it can keep up with at least two of us at the same time and that's the max amount we can team up against something that size without interfering with one another. It can also copy our attacks as well as our weapons to an extent, seeing as it only copied Blake's blades and not the gun and/or the kusarigama function that seems to be it's limit.

It's fast enough to dodge bullets from Cresent and Thayna, which are much faster than the average 3,400 feet per second of most sniper rifles. It's also strong enough to match blows with Yang, who, last I checked, could one punch a Goliath. With all of the information presented and calculated, I only have one thing to say. . .

"Too easy," I mutter beneath my breath, just loud enough for my teammates to hear me.

I could see them grin out of the corner of my eye, a gesture I copied. After all the training we put ourselves through, this really was _too_ easy. I point towards Yang and Blake.

"Yang, Blake," they both nodded in confirmation. "Acnologia."

My teammates nodded and stood to the side away from Weiss and I. Blake went into her demon form with the full Nekomata cloak that included a second tail. Blake's hand-like tails moved up to her head as the cat faunus crouched down with her knees nearly touching the grassy floor.

Yang stood a few feet away from her girlfriend with flames licking at her skin, barely contained within her body; red eyes shining like pools of blood in the sun. Right when Blake crouched down, Yang charged forward and jumped!

My sister landed right in Blake's tail-hands, which was immediatly followed by Blake boosting Yang straight into the sky. Yang added in Ember Celica's shotgun shots to boost her air time with how much power was into that, Yang disappeared into the skyline for the moment.

I immediatly turned to Weiss.

"Kurama," I stated simply, causing my girlfriend to scowl slightly.

She hated this team-attack, 'cause it meant I was on my own for a little bit. I sometimes did the attack just so I could see that adorable pout on her face.

With a small grin, I moved towards the Grimm with my scythes in hand. Oddley enough, the Grimm had just been standing there the entire time, watching us. I decide to 'kill first, and ask questions later' as I stopped ten feet from where the Grimm was standing. As soon as my feet stopped, dozens of Weiss' barrier glyphs trapped the Grimm and I within a glowing white dome of snowflakes.

After all that training, when Weiss could focus solely on using her glyphs they became practically unbreakable. So, neither I nor the Grim were getting out of this without her sayso. With my grin growing wider, I hold Cresent Rose across my chest and Thayna in a reverse-grip across my back. Then, I dash forward with as much speed as I could muster which made me go airborn. I used my sniper rounds to add a bit of rotation to my already impressive speed.

The world around me turned into one gigantic blur; the only thing that told me I had hit the Grimm with the a pull of resistance coming from the blade's of my scythes. When my still-blurred vision became pure white, I knew to spin around and plant my feet against Weiss' barrier Glyph, then push off once more.

This was the purpose of the Glyphs was for. It wasn't for keeping the opponent in , although it did help in that, it was more about keeping _me in_.

When I went for the abosolute fastest speed I could go, my vision got incredibly distorted. I was getting better at seeing things at high speeds, but my vision was still pretty blurred. So, in order to avoid friendly-fire and maximize damage, we came up with this team attack. I just kept bouncing off the walls until my opponent was out of the fight or my time to stall was over. Speaking of. . .

"RUBY! _NOW_!"

The sound of Weiss' voice plus the disappearance of white in my blurred vision told me that the barriers were down and that I needed to get far away from the Grimm. Slowing down enough for my vision to return to normal, I spotted Weiss and Blake and dashed over to them.

Looking back to the Grimm, the creature had the universal sign of confusion on it's faceless head, that being tilting it's head to the side slightly. I just grinned and pointed a singular finger skywards. If the Grimm had any facial expression at all it would've been very confused as it looked straight up.

My teammates and I followed that line of sight, making me grin wider at what we all saw. High in the sky, but descending at a very fast pace, was my sister, Yang Xiao Long. Her eyes were their bright bloody-red they became when she used her abilities and her right fist was drawn back in preparation for a punch. Said fist was glowing with golden flames in the shape of a dragon's head. On top of all of that, sprouting from her shoulder blades was a set of dragon wings made of golden fire.

That's Yang's Angel Form in action. Apparently, it's a god from a place called 'China' back in Cyan's home world that was called 'Kohryu'. The yellow dragon in english, pretty accurate thing to describe my sister. Yang nicknamed her angel 'Ko-Ree', Weiss facepalmed, but I thought it was a pretty cute name! Anyway, when she uses her Angel Form Yang can fly(more glide) through the air, her flames burn for a _really long time_ , and she gets a _really_ strong!

" _RYUSEI-GUN_!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Grimm didn't even have time to react as Yang's airborn punch hit it right on top of it's head in an explosion of golden flame. Despite how close we were to the blast, my teammates and I were completely fine; 'Cause my girlfriend is _amazing_!

As the smoke cleared from the giant explosion my sister caused, I saw two things. One, was my sister grinning cockily in a large crater and the other, was the Grimm in multiple, slowly-dissolving pieces on the ground.

"Well, that was easy!" Yang smiles widely as we all look at her with exasperated fondness.

"Yes, it was," Weiss agreed with a shake of her head, which made her ears move in the most _adorable_ way. "Now can we get ou-"

Weiss stopped, along with all of us, when the sound of laughter flooded the clearing we were in.

"Where's that coming from?" I ask as I look around in confusion.

"It sounds _familiar_ ," Weiss says with confusion.

"It's coming from there," Blake points to the head of the 'dead' Grimm, a Grimm that was reforming and changing shape.

"No way. . ," Yang states numbly as it finally hit all of us what that laughter reminded us of, _who_ it reminded us of.

As the laughter grew louder and louder and the pieces of the Grimm kept reforming, they finally came together into a singular shape. A very _familiar_ shape.

Blake combat boots covered his feet. Dirty, dark-blue jeans covered his legs, along with a blue D-ring belt around his waist. A bare torso except for a black, poncho-like thing that looked like it used to be a cloak with how torn it was. A black bandanna tied around his face, covering his blue-eyes from our sight. Bright blue hair that reached his upper back and, on top of it all, a shit-eating grin on his face!

Cyan F., _fucking_ , Matu!

"Looks like you guys really got strong," he tells us happily, while we're all deciding on either hugging him or punching him.

"So. . . Didja miss me?"

* * *

 **We're back, baby! How's this for a Christmas present!? I really hope you enjoyed Cyan's return, cause I loved writing it! Now, onto the footnotes!**

 **Blake's modified cloak is modeled after an Akatsuki cloak without any of the red on it, just pure black. The team attacks are kinda clever, in my humble opinion. Acnologia is fairly easy to explain, he's a black dragon, the attack involves Blake, who represents the black in that situation, and Yang brings the dragon, since it involves her Angel powers. Kurama is the really clever one, the one I'm most proud of. Part of it is the true name of the Kyuubi from Naruto to represent Weiss, but it's the same name of Kurama from the series Yu Yu Hakusho, who could control plants, I.E. representing Ruby** _ **Rose**_ **. Oh, and Ruby's new twin scythes are supposed to look like a set of oversized Kusarigama. Anything you felt I forgot, feel free to ask me, I love answering questions.**

 **Also, please tell me how I did writing the chapter in Ruby's POV. I feel I did pretty good, but you can never really tell until you get a second opinion.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	50. Where in the world is Cyan F Matu?

**It's OK, Omega is here! Presenting the next chapter of A Game Worth Dying For within days of the new year! I'm going to say this now and, hopefully, I'll stick to it. There will be** _ **no more hiatuses**_ **! If I do this right I can get through these next two arcs in one go without having to stop. I understand that my somewhat constant hiatuses are annoying and I love you all for being so patient with me. Now, onto the recommendation!**

 _ **Ruby, the Closet Otaku**_ **by** _ **HolyOrdersOtaku**_ **. Summary:** _ **"They must never know!" Ruby has a secret hobby that she's afraid people will look down upon. So, if she's trying so hard to keep it a secret, what would happen if her favorite tsundere discovered her hidden obsession.**_ **This is a very short story, just short of 10,000 words but it is hilarious! Like the summary and the title suggest, Ruby has a secret manga hobby no one knows about and Weiss ends up finding out about it. Hilarity ensues. If you're looking for a quick read, then I definitely recommend this one.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was just barely holding in my cackles at the sight of Team RWBY's gaping faces staring at me. Well, I couldn't really _see_ them, because of the blindfold, but the silence was enough. Plus, Alice promised me she'd record their reactions for me to watch later.

"CYAN!" Four voices shout at me with a variety of emotions going through them; Joy, annoyance, amusement, and, of course, a little bit of anger.

"What the _hell_ was all that for!?" Make that a _lot_ of anger. Apparently, all the training in the world couldn't completely get rid of Yang's short fuse.

"Well," I start to explain my reasoning. "I wanted to see how much stronger you four had gotten, but I also wanted to see how you'd react to an unknown opponent in an unfamiliar enviornment. Suffice to say, you all passed with _flying colors_!"

I could hear the sound a hand hitting a forehead, which usually meant Weiss, and grinned.

"Only you, Cyan," she groans out. "Only you would think that attacking us would be a better greeting than simply saying "Hello"."

"Do you really expect anything else from him?" Blake asks in her usual monotone with a hint of amusement.

"Not really," the ex-heiress admits with a sigh.

I hear the tell-tale sounds of a weapon shifting into human form, followed by two pairs of feet touching the ground. I smiled at that, Velvet had told me what Ruby and her weapons had thought of and it was pure genius. Even I never considered doing something like that and _I'm_ generally the one who comes up with those types of ideas.

"What's with the blindfold-thingy!?" Cresent Rose asks in her Happy-Go-Lucky tone.

"Just a bit of training on my part," I grin at the lot of them. "Helps me train my other senses, so that even if I can't _see_ , I'll still have no problem knowing where the enemy is! Plus, it developed this new skill called 'Aura Sight', so when it's active I can see aura without actually needing to have my eyes open!"

There was silence for a few seconds. I could've sworn I heard a cricket start chirping. Weiss was the one who finally said something.

". . . That really doesn't sound all that useful," she tells me bluntly. "I mean, it's useful against other people sure, but aren't are main opponents the Grimm? Who don't have aura, so that skill would be completely useless against them."

"I know," I hung my head. It sounds like such a cool ability at first, but then you really thought about it and it was actually just above average. Best function would be if you were scoping out a place with people in it, since the skill can go through walls, but other than that. . .

It still had it's uses though, I also developed a 'Sonar' skill like Dardevil. It's how I managed to fight Team RWBY despite not being able to use my eyes.

"So, why are you still wearing the blindfold?" Yang asks me, her anger having faded.

"I made a very cheesy promise to Velvet," I admit with a blush. Said promise had been 'She'd be the first thing I'd see once the blindfold came off'. Ruby, Cresent Rose, and Yang all broke out into snickers and I didn't need to see to know that the others were smirking at me. "Shut it!"

"So, where are the others?" Blake asks.

"Oh, they're around," I grin at them as I snap my fingers. Which gave my teammates the signal to show themselves.

The first to show up was Dante, my ever-faithful second in command(Alice was more along the lines of a co-leader, since we were essentially the same person). The hammerhead-shark Fishman hadn't changed much over the time we'd been gone. Seeing as he still wore those black jeans and nothing else. He did add something to his arsenal though, to be more specific, a familiar katana-rifle combo weapon.

After Dante had killed Adam, he had claimed the faunus' weapon(or is it weapon _s_?) as his own. I had been honestly confused when he did it, asking afterwords why?

Dante told me that Adam's weapon had been 'crying out in pain' and that he didn't want a blade to suffer like that. The Granblue native had also recolored the weapon to suit his own colors. The sheath had turned a dark gray and was decorated with Dante's own emblem of a shark biting a crown. He had also managed to make the blade go from a bright red to a blue similar in shade to my hair. How he did this, I still have no idea.

Another thing that had changed was that the fishmn had a myriad of scars coating his flesh. From head to toe, they were _everywhere_. Well, except for his back, of course, ' _wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame_ ' after all.

To be completely honest, that is the one thing of Dante's that I am extremely jealous of. 'Gamer's Body' stopped my body from developing scars of any kind, so my skin was as smooth as the day I got here, which I hate. I am of the opinion that scars are a sign that you survived where others had not. Pretty much _everybody_ respects someone with their fair share of scars and I had _none_! It was rather annoying.

Next arrival was Raina, who appeared in a splash of water thanks to my teaching her the ' _Shunshin_ ' from Naruto. She was a lot more relaxed and focused than when Team RWBY had last seen here(I could tell, because my enhanced senses let me hear her heartbeat). The Dragon Slayer told me that her mind felt clearer whenever she used her _Storm Dragon Slayer Mode_ , so I've been giving her a sort of therapy to help out her problem.

Said therapy consisted of electric shocks to her head every day, the combination of the target and her own Dragon Slayer abilities made the odd method actually realistic to use rather than incredibly stupid. Raina still had her occasional mood swings, but they were a lot less frequent than they had been when she first arrived in Remnant.

Raina's choice in outfits had also changed from the rather skimpy outfit she wore beforehand. The Dragon Slayer currently wore a navy-blue wetsuit with gold trim at various places; The sleeves and legs of the suit went down to wrist and ankle length respectively. She also had her _incredibly_ long hair(reaching her feet when it's let down) up in a ponytail.

I sigh when I realize the _third_ member of our team had yet to show up.

 _Alice, come out here!_

 _ **No.**_

 _So what? You just gonna avoid all of friends until it grows back?_

 _ **. . . Maybe.**_

 _Alice. . ._

 _ **Okay, fine!**_

I wait a few seconds, then watch as the shadows in the clearing start gathering together. Combining to form a human figure that stood to my right.

Black tights and grey knee-high boots covered the figure's legs, both of which were covered in various pieces of armor. On top of that was a black armored vest that covered the obvious female's rather large chest. Her forearms were covered by a pair of clawed, gun-metal grey gauntlets that went up to her biceps. A skin-tight, black duster jacket, complete with cowl, adorned her shoulders. To top it all off was the skull-like, metal mask that covered her entire face.

Ladies and gentleman, may I intoduce _The Reaper_! Otherwise known as Alice Matu.

"Woah!" Yang exclaims, seemingly surprised more by the outfit than the entrance. Having Blake as girlfriend must make you numb to people popping out of nowhere. "That you under there, Alice?"

" **Yeah, it's me,** " Alice answered in a gravelly voice that I _knew_ was fake.

"What's with the outfit?" Ruby asks with a giggle.

" **Don't wanna talk about i-** " Before she could finish her sentence, I slid into the question with answer.

"Remember that Grimm I fought you as?" My 'Sonar' alerted me to the four of them nodding their heads. "Salem sent that thing after us at month three of our training. Went after Alice while she was sleeping and got a lucky shot in. Said lucky shot sliced off all her hair below her neck, before Alice incinerated it. She's been moping around and won't take off that outfit until her hair grows back."

I could hear the sound of Weiss' hand hitting her forehead, something I assume she mainly does out of habit. She has to be used to stuff like this by now, right? I also heard Ruby's giggling and could guess that Blake was smirking as she usually did in these situations. Through my 'Sonar' I could "see" Yang cross her arms while nodding her head, seemingly agreeing with my sister's choice.

"Moving on," I regained the attention of my group of friends. "Let's head home, shall we? I got a promise to fufill and a mission to complete!"

"What about our mission?" Weiss asks me, which made me scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, there kinda _was no_ mission," I tell her, drawing out the 'L' in my 'Well'. "Ozpin owed me a favor and I thought this would be a fun way to tell you guy's I was back in town!"

I immediatly had to duck a _gigantic icicle_ that wanted to lodge itself in my eye socket. Then, I had to play a game of messed-up limbo as I ducked and manuevered around icicles. The last one I just caught and crushed in my hand.

"Ya done?" I ask, slightly annoyed at my icy-friend.

"I am satisfied, yes," Weiss informs me.

"Good," I nod, at this point I really didn't mind if one of my friends attempted to kill me. Apparently, it's good for relieving the stress that comes from dealing with my insanity and it's not like they've ever come close to actually doing it. "Like the tails by the way."

"Thank you," I could practically _hear_ her grin.

"Movin-" I cut my senence short as I avoided a sniper bullet aimed for my head. "Really!?"

"Wasn't me!" Ruby denied instantly.

"Me neither!" Cresent Rose states a second later.

Even with my blindfold on I could tell everyone just stared at the form of Thayna, who was standing next to Ruby(slightly behind her) with her left arm in sniper mode and smoke wafting from the barrel.

"You worried us," the weapon girl states meekly, yet at the same time with determination.

"Right, my bad," I admit to the weapon girl in order to avoid being shot again. "How about we talk about what we've all been doing while we walk back to the town?"

"Sounds like fun!" Ruby cheers, the rest of her team agreeing with her.

"Well, let's start with my trip to Menagerie," I offer as we all start walking towards the town they had came from.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Ghira Belladona, the current cheiftain of Menagerie, was working on paperwork. . . And hating every second of it. The large faunus was in his office with his wife, Kali Belladona, sitting nearby drinking tea. His wife giggled slightly at the agonized expression on her husband's face. She was a cat faunus, after all, it was in her nature to enjoy a bit of schadenfreude._

 _All was quite in the large office. . . Until a swirling portal of darkness opened up in the ceiling._

 _While both Ghira and Kali was frozen from shock at the incredibly odd occurence, the portal dropped the oddest assortment of teenagers they had ever seen onto the ground._

 _The first was actually the most normal of the four, being a girl with long aqua-colored hair and golden eyes. The second was probably_ the _weirdest of the bunch. He looked like someone tried to combine a human with a Hammerhead Shark and had two swords strapped to his back; one of which looked vaguely familiar to Ghira and Kali. He was unlike any faunus the two Belladonas had seen before. The third was another girl with dark-blue hair and red eyes, she also had scales and claws decorating her hands, feet, forearms, and calves. The fourth and final one was a young man with bright blue hair and was wearing a rather interesting-looking coat, who had also fallen on his face._

 **[A/N: This was early on in the training Time-Skip, so no Reaper outfit and no blindfold just yet]**

 _"You did that on purpose," the blue-haired boy states as he gets off the ground._

 _"_ Maybe _," the scaled-girl says in a cutesy tone; the boy growls in return._

 _"May I ask who you are and why you are in my home?" Ghira asks the group calmly, despite how tense he was in preparation for a fight._

 _"Not gonna call your guards?" The shark-boy asks in a gravelly-voice._

 _"I doubt you are assassins going by your entrance and the fact that it's the middle of the day," Ghira tells him honestly._

 _"Right you are, good sir!" The blue-haired boy exclaims in a showman's voice. "My name is Cyan Fenrir Matu, leader of Team CARD. Who should be introducing themselves right about. . ."_

 _"Alice Matu," the scaled-girl says with a sigh at her brother's theatrics._

 _"Dante Hikisu," the shark-boy says with a small bow._

 _"Raina!" The blue-haired girl exclaims happily._

 _"We're here for two reasons," Cyan tells them, holding up two fingers. "The first is a favor for my buddy, Dice, on behalf of his company. The second is because I'm a friend of your daughters."_

 _"You know Blake?" Kali asks him, excited about news about her run-away daughter._

 _"Yeah! Her and her team are some of my best friends!" Cyan smiles widely as he says this. Then, he seems to have an 'Aha!' moment. "Here, give me a second. . ."_

 _Cyan's next act shocked both Belladonas, he reached into seemingly open air and pulled out a scroll. After pressing a few buttons on it, he handed the scroll to Kali. She immediatly showed it to her husband. The scroll was showing a picture of eight different people; their daughter, Cyan's team, the Ex-Schnee Heiress(much to their shock), and two other girls. All of them were smiling widely at the camera, which made the parents especially happy to see their daughter so happy._

 _Kali handed back the team leader's scroll back with a wide smile._

 _"Now, what's this about a favor?" Ghira asks, not forgetting the other reason Cyan was here, despite how happy he was about his daughter's happiness. Cyan grins at the older faunus._

 _"My friend is Dice Odin Gambit, the current CEO of the Roll The Dice Dust Company," Cyan tells the two. "Dice would like to set up a branch here in Menagerie to allow people to sign up in Dust Raids."_

 _"Dust Raids?" Ghira repeated, looking for clarification._

 _"Dice and I share an ability," Cyan tells them. "It's known as 'The Gamer' and it has a myriad of uses, long story short, one of it's uses is to create pocket dimensions filled with enemies. The type of enemy is decided by the creator; Grimm, Zombie, Beast, Etc. Said enemies, upon death, will drop items such as money and dust, which is how Dice runs his company. He, and others that he takes with him, will enter a pocket dimension and fight the enemies until they reach a certain quota of dust._

 _"25% of all the drops go to Dice and the other 75% is split amongst the people that participated in that raid. Participants are also allowed to keep any rare drops that they find, which can be anything from a weapon to a piece of armor. Dice will be participating in the raids, but the participants will be doing most of the work, since they are getting paid to do it."_

 _"Any requirements for a person to sign-up?" Ghira asks in a proffesional tone. The faunus was impressed so far as the blue-haired man's pitch was very convincing so far._

 _"No prejudices of any kind to start," Cyan states in the same proffesional tone. "These people are going to be working together in a dangerous enviornment and as such need to work together. Prejudices will just get them all killed. Secondly, Dice and I have a way to test someone for alterior motives and if someone is discovered to have alterior motives, then they will be denied a position."_

 _Ghira nodded, the conditions were very fair. Extra points were given from the chieftain from Cyan's remark about prejudices._

 _"You can tell your friend that there will be no problem with him setting up a branch in menagerie," Ghira tells the young man, making him grin._

 _"Thank you, I'll inform him as soon as possible," Cyan informs the elder faunus. Then, Cyan reached into thin air again, but this time he pulled out a large stack of rectangular-shaped pieces of paper. "I also wanted your permission to set these up around the faunus and human areas on the island."_

 _"What are they?" Ghira asks the young man whilst holding up one of the pieces of paper to see the odd symbols drawn on them._

 _"Barrier talismans," Cyan tells him. "They repel creatures of darkness, such as the Grimm, from breaching their assigned placement. I have them set up around the city of Vale at Ozpin's request. It's what allowed the city to escape with minimal damage during the invasion a few weeks ago."_

 _"And how do I know these are what you say they are?" Ghira asks, being cautious. The young man in front of him has been courteous and friendly so far, but it never hurt to be certain._

 _"Get in contact with Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon," Cyan advises the chieftain. "He can vouch for me and then get in contact with me. As soon as he does, I'll come back to set up the seals."_

 _"Very well," Ghira nods and Cyan returns the seals into his inventory._

 _At that moment, someone started knocking on the door; The main door, not the door to the office._

 _"I wonder who that is," Kali ponders as she gets up to answer it._

 _"I'm guessing your daughter and her team," Cyan tells them, being able to see the names hovering over their heads through the walls. "Which means it's time for my team and I to leave. Tell them I said 'Hi'!"_

 _With that said another portal of shadow appeared, this time beneath Team CARD's feet, and they disappeared._

 **[End Flashback]**

"I wasn't very happy when I found out we just missed you, Cyan," Weiss tells me with slight annoyance.

I just snicker in response and avoid another ice spike when I do.

"I was more terrified about meeting Blake's parents," Yang shivers which makes most of us snicker. "I've never panicked so much in my life when I was talking to them!"

"You did fine," Blake reassures her as she slings an arm over Yang's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the incredibly adorable sight of Yang nuzzling into the embrace.

"So, where'd you go next, Cy!?" Cresent asks excitedly.

"I had a meeting with Sienna Khan of the White Fang in Mistral," I grin ferally at their wide-eyed expressions as I once again begin to tell my tale.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Sienna Khan, second leader of the White Fang, was a very proud and powerful faunus. Part of her power was her prowess in combat, another part her tactical knowledge, and another would be her charisma and ability to rally the troops. But, what probably helped her most of all, were her animal instincts._

 _Most faunus had animal instincts that came with their animal features. But, Sienna's were leaps and bounds over_ most faunus _in that department. The White Fang leader could sense danger coming from a mile away and she could tell if someone was lying to her as well._

 _When a portal of pure blackness opened up in her throne room, Sienna's instincts_ screamed _at her. The portal dropped out a young man wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a rather_ interesting _coat; He also had bright blue hair and similarly-colored eyes._

 _Sienna recognized this young man as Cyan F. Matu. Although, who didn't after that final match in the Vytal Festival Tournament? She also recognized him as the leader of the team that was responsible for the death of one of her strongest lieutenants. Not that she really liked Adam in the first place, but still._

 _Her guards immediatly prepared to do their jobs by brandishing their weapons towards the intruder._

 _"Now, now, no need for those," his words were spoken in a calm voice, but there was a feral gleam in his eyes. Sienna could tell, because she would see that same gleam in the mirror many a times._

 _"Stand down," Sienna ordered. Thankfully, her guards were very competent and obeyed without question, but still kept tense._

 _There were two factors that made her give that order. The first was her instincts once again_ screaming _at her when her guards moved in on the blue-haired boy. The other factor was that she didn't sense a lie when Cyan said her guards wouldn't need their weapons. It honestly intriuged the female faunus._

 _"May I ask what you're doing here,_ human _?" Sienna snarls at the young man, but, in response, Cyan just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"_

 _"I-I'm. . . S-sorry!" Cyan stuggled to reign in his laughter and finally stopped after a minute or so. The Team CARD leader wiped a tear from his eye and starts speaking again. "It's just I haven't considered myself a human in a_ very long time _."_

 _"Oh?" Sienna's intrigue was growing. At this point, she was either prepared to order his grisley execution or share a drink with him for the sheer audacity he was projecting. "And what are you, if not human?"_

 _"I," eyes widened all around as a pair of wolf ears grew atop Cyan's head. The wolf ears shrank back into his skull a moment later._

 _"Am," his voice turned monstrous when the blue-haired boy turned into a_ Grimm _of all things! A Beowolf, to be exact. He quickly shifted back into human form._

 _"Everything!" To top it all off, Cyan turned into a female version of himself. Sienna had to admit that Cyan looked rather attractive as a woman._

 _"So, it appears," Sienna remarks, unable to keep the wide-eyed expression off her face. The female Cyan just giggles. "Now, would you mind answering my original question?"_

 _"Of course," he(She? Sienna wonders) tells the White Fang commander. "To start off, I'd like to introduce myself as Cyan Fenrir Matu."_

 _"I know who you are," Sienna told her._

 _"I thought so," Cyan shrugs. "But, it is better to introduce yourself, then to callously believe that others should automatically know your name."_

 _"Quite," the respect Sienna had for this young man(woman? this is getting very confusing) was starting to grow._

 _"Moving on, what I wanted to talk about was the future of the White Fang," as soon as those words left Cyan's mouth the room turned tense. "Now, I'm a big supporter of faunus rights. My girlfriend's a faunus, few of my friend's are faunus, and my sister and teammate are technically faunus. But, you're going about it all wrong."_

 _"We tried doing it peacefully, they did not listen!" The tiger faunus snarls at Cyan._

 _"Oh, that's not what I meant," confusion replaced her anger. "I know that, of all people, I should not be talking about peace and love as a means to bring about equality. But, like I said, you're going about it all wrong. You're just shoving your opinion down people's throats and that just doesn't work overall. It's like trying to shove a glass circle into a square hole with a hammer, eventually it's just going to break instead of going in. Even other faunus are starting to dislike you guys."_

 _"And what would_ your _advice tell us to do?" Sienna asks, both intrigued once again and annoyed as she has been._

 _"Subtlety is key," a feral grin appeared on the (currently)female's face. "On the surface, go back to your peaceful ways. Peaceful protests, serve food to the poor, build housing, etc. But, create a splinter group within your ranks of people who'd rather get their hands dirty to get their point across. Teach them how to be quiet and inconspicuous, while stressing the importance of silence. Then, when they're properly trained, send them as assassins against those who've severly wronged you."_

 _The surprise of Sienna's face was evident. A huma-well, an in-training huntsman was telling them to continue killing people for the sake of equality and was even giving them genuine advice!?_

 _"Now, when I say severely wronged," Cyan continued to speak. "I don't mean someone who glared at a faunus or made a racist comment, 'cause that's just being petty. No, go after the people who run buisnesses that won't cater to faunus and when no one, and I mean_ no one _, is the buisness, burn it to the ground! Then, don't leave any trace of foul play behind. This would only work if you didn't do it too often and in one area, so that people don't think it's you guys and not just random unfortunate accidents._

 _"As for politicians who pass laws that affect the faunus poorly, research them. Make sure that it's their opinions they're acting on and not some form of blackmail or threat against family that's making them do it, or if they've just had a bad home life. Once you've cleared that up, organize some_ accidents _to befall the racist party. Then, you can start putting faunus in more places of power. Eventually, you'll see a very large decrease in racism all over Remnant and most won't even realize how it's been done."_

 _To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Sienna was speechless as she considered what Cyan was telling her. The more she thought about it, the more the plans made sense. But, there was just one thing that was stopping her from going through with it._

 _"Why are you doing this?" She questions._

 _"Like I said I have a lot of loved that are faunus, but that's just the major reason," Cyan remarks, before getting a serious expression over her previously carefree face. "There is a war coming between my forces and the forces of a woman named Salem. Adam Taurus was working with a woman name Cinder Fall, who in turn had been working for Salem. They're both dead, but there are still people in the White Fang who feel similarly to Adam. By giving you this advice, I feel I've come up with the best solution to deal with the White Fang in the best possible way. Because. . ."_

 _Sienna nearly choked on the air of pure danger that Cyan was exuding. Her instincts weren't just screaming anymore, now they were just in_ pain _with how much danger the person in front of her could cause. Although, with how much stronger Cyan seemed to be than her, Sienna's animal instincts were also making her slightly aroused._

 _"If I find out that my loved ones are harmed in_ anyway _, because of you or your forces," lightning cackled over Cyan's skin as she snarled at Sienna. "Then, I will_ obliterate _you and there will be nothing_ subtle _about it!"_

 _Like a switch had been flipped, Cyan reverted back to being cheerful and calm. She made slow, purposeful steps toward Sienna's throne and offered the tiger faunus her hand._

 _"Do we have an understanding?" She asks innocently._

 _"I believe we do," Sienna smirks and shakes the offered hand. "Did you say you had a girlfriend already?"_

 _"Yes," Cyan's expression turned playful. "And she happens to be the_ only _one for me."_

 _"Damn, I was getting interested too," Sienna remarks in the same playful tone._

 _"Sorry about that, but I wouldn't mind being your friend," Cyan tells her with an honest smile and Sienna herself could sense no lies._

 _"I'd like that very much," Sienna answers honestly._

 _"Great!" Cyan cheers with a blinding smile. "I'd love to talk more, but if I leave my team unsupervised any longer, then they're viable to destroy a mountain or something along those lines. Later!"_

 _With that, another portal of darkness opened up beneath Cyan's feet and transported her away._

 **[End Flashback]**

"At this point, I really don't care anymore," Weiss groans out as her palm grinds against her forehead.

"That explains why certain politicians have been having accidental deaths lately," Blake remarks.

"Yeah, I was surprised that they managed to get that together so fast," I tell them. "The first one was only a week after I gave Sienna that advice."

" _I'm_ surprised you didn't think about Sienna's _offer_ ," Yang gives me a lecherous grin. To which I playfully glare.

"As attractive as Sienna is, I don't want a harem," I say honestly. "I love Velvet and she loves me, don't need anymore than that. Mind you, if she does turn out to have genuine feelings for me, I'd _discuss it_ with Velvet and she'd have the final say."

"I don't understand how Velvet manages to deal with you all the time, Cyan," Weiss says with honest amazement. "I really don't."

"Neither do I, really," I return with equal honesty. "But, that's why I love her."

"Awwwww!" Everyone, save Dante(who smirks), exclaims.

"Oh, shut it!" I grouse good-naturedly. They all break out into snickers.

"So, what was next?" Weiss asks me.

"There were really only two major things that happened after my chat with Sienna," I tell them with my hands folded behind my head as I walked. "Ozpin wanted me to take care of this guy named Dr. Merlot who was mutating Grimm for some reason. It was fun for a while, but when I got bored I just blew his entire lab to rubble and went on my merry way."

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Yang remarks dryly.

"And after that?" Blake questions.

"Now, _that_ happened during our short stay in Atlas," I give my currently-emo sister a very wide, very _mischevious_ grin. "Care to show them, little sis?"

I can tell Alice is blushing like mad under that mask of hers as she pulled off the glove of her left hand showing everyone the silver band covered in saphires and fluorite. Ruby immediatly squeeled and glomped my sister.

"Oooh, I'm so happy for you both!" Ruby's voice hurt my ears with how high-pitched it was. "Who proposed!? When's the wedding!? Can I be the flower girl!?"

"Winter was the one who proposed actually," Alice answers in her normal voice, instead of The Reaper one.

"Winter asked my blessing too," I grin widely at the memory. The normally unflappable specialist had been incredibly nervous when she asked for my sister's hand in marriage.

"We won't be setting any specific date until Salem is taken care of," Alice answers the next question as she glares at me from behind the Reaper mask.

"Alice has been training ever harder than _I_ have to speed up that particular event," I snicker as Alice's glare intensified. "Oi! You start supressing the familiar bond when you and Winter _do things_ and I'll stop teasing you."

" **Fine,** " Alice growls in her Reaper voice, before going back to the normal one for Ruby. "Yes, you can be the flower girl, Ruby. You've actually saved me the trouble of asking."

"YAY!" Ruby squeels again and lifts Alice off the ground in her hug.

"I'm happy for you," Blake smiles at my sister as Ruby puts her back on the ground.

"Same!" Yang grins as Weiss starts walking right up to Alice.

The ex-heiress stared deep into the eye-holes of Alice's mask with her icy-glare.

"You hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form," Weiss let a cold mist build on her skin as her tails waved around wildly and her ears twitched. "And I'll turn you into a popsicle, capiche?"

"Understood," Alice says, slight intimidation present in her voice.

"Good," Weiss' icy-glare turned into a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around Alice. "Glad to add you to the family."

"Hey, this means we're family too now, Weiss!" I grin widely at the COO of the RTDDC.

"Nooooooooooo!" Weiss immediatly curled into a ball on the ground with a storm cloud hovering over her head. Ruby went over to her girlfriend to comfort her.

"Wow, with Alice and Winter engaged that means almost all of us are going to be related in some way," Yang immediatly turned beet red when she realized what _exactly_ she was impling. Blake caught it as well as she looked towards her girlfriend with a predatory grin. "E-eventually."

"I believe it does," I snicker at Yang's discomfort. At that moment, the village finally popped into view through the trees. "Looks like we're on the home stretch! Come on, guys! Let's head home!"

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 50 of A Game Worth Dying For! Any questions you may have, feel free to ask me in a review or a PM.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	51. Calm before the storm

**It's OK, Omega is here! Back with the next chapter of A Game Worth Dying For. Now, admittedly not much happens in this chapter, it's mainly to connect the next main thing that happens. But, I promise we'll get back to the action next chapter. Onto the recommendation!**

 ** _The Fire Within_ by _mikotyzini_. Summary: _Years have passed since Blake Belladonna left her teammates behind. It's not until she stumbles across an old flame does she begin to realize the path she took may not have been the correct one. As she tries to fix her mistakes, Team RWBY must try to save Vale from an unknown villain. Bumblebee focused, but some White Rose also included!_ This was my first Bumblebee fic that I ever read on this site. It's just a really good romance fic, it's not just pure fluff either, you could actually believe that this is it's own romance novel.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As soon as we got back to the village, Ruby made a call on her scroll. It rang a few times, before Glynda's face appeared on the small device.

"Mission accomplished, professor!" Ruby salutes the older blonde woman.

"I see," Glynda says, before she sighs. "Does that mean you met up with-"

"Hi, auntie!" I grin and wave at the woman I consider to be family.

"It's good to see you again, Cyan," Glynda's smile was weary, but I can tell she considers me as family as much as I do. The professor turns back to Ruby and her serious mask is back on. "Team RWBY return to Beacon to deliver your mission report. There will be a bullhead at your location in ten minutes."

"Roger that!" Ruby salutes once again as the call ends. She informed the rest of the team what was going on, then we waited for the bullhead.

It arrived right on time with just enough room for Team RWBY. They expressed concern for my team and I because we wouldn't fit in the bullhead, but I eased their fears.

"We can't really get in the bullhead anyway," I told them with a sheepish grin. "I still haven't found a way to get rid of my motion sickness and Raina has also developed the Dragon Slayer's curse recently. Alice is going to give us a ride."

The Reaperette groaned from behind her mask, but did what I asked anyway. Within the span of a millisecond, Alice had been replaced with a bus-sized black dragon.

Alice let down a wing for us to climb onto, I took the front with Raina behind me and Dante behind her.

Both Team RWBY's bullhead and Alice took off at the same time, flying side by side. As we were flying I got an idea in my head that just wouldn't go away. I waited till Alice got close enough to Team RWBY's bullhead for them to hear me.

"Hey guys!" I shout loudly to try to gain, and succeed to gain, their attention. "I'm taking _a ride on the BLACK DRAGON_!"

 **[Playing 'Black Dragon' by The Vines]**

I cackle loudly as the members of Team RWBY groan or laugh. Although, I didn't factor in Alice not liking my joke. I see her morph her scales to secure Dante and Raina, then perform a high-speed barrel roll.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" I exclaim as I go flying. Thankfully, I managed to use 'Modification' to grow myself wings in time, before I hit the ground. I fly back to where Alice and Team RWBY's bullhead was, then pout at my little sister. "You're no fun."

Alice just snickers at me, while my other friends do the same. To avoid being thrown out of the air again, I decide to just fly with my own wings on our way back to Beacon. Said trip back took an hour before we actually got to the landing area. Team RWBY's bullhead landed at the same time that Alice switched back to human form and I dispelled the wings on my back.

With my team behind me and Team RWBY leading the way, we all start walking towards the giant tower that served as Ozpin's office. Although, we faced a bit of a comedic situation when we made it to the elevator.

"Umm, are we going to go up in two trips?" Yang asks as she looks at the small space, then back at our rather large group.

"Nah, Alice and I can just use 'Modification' to use a smaller body," I told her in return.

Alice shifted into her baby-dragon form(not the Yu-Gi-Oh card!) and curled herself around Raina's neck, where Raina starts scratching the little dragon. I, on the other hand, turn into a Puchimas version of myself, then proceed to jump on top of Dante's head; right between his eyes.

"Man, get off me!" He snarls and throws me off him. I internally snicker, despite my outer deadpan face( **A/N: I the only one who seems to notice that pretty much all Puchimas have deadpan expressions at all times?)**.

"So _adorable_!" Weiss squeals as she catches me and holds me to her chest. Thankfully, my face was pointed _away_ from her chest at the time, so I don't have to deal with a bunch of angry females.

We all pile into the elevator and ride it to Ozpin's office. When the doors opened back up, we all exit the metal box and were greeted to the sight of four familiar faces. The two most obvious people were Ozpin and Glynda; the former of which was sitting behind his desk as always and the latter was, also as always, standing beside the desk with a stern expression. But, the other two were something of a surprise. The first of which was-

"Mom!" Nothing could stop the excited Ruby from glomping her mother. Summer, of course, accepted the hug with a laugh and a smile. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a few days, little rose," Summer remarks fondly with a small grin. My sonar picked up that Summer's outfit was actually quite similar to Ruby's except she wore a pair of pants instead of a combat skirt. I couldn't tell, but if I had to guess, then the colors of said outfit are probably black and white.

"Still!" Ruby whines cutely, making Weiss sigh with affection.

The final person in the room was also a surprise, albeit a small one considering the circumstances.

"How have you been, Amber?" I ask the brown-haired woman in front of me; who was still wearing the same outfit that she had before with her staff strapped to her back.

"Pretty good, Cyan!" Amber replies cheerfully. "The students have been really enjoying my classes so far! Plus, I got back to full strength not too long ago."

"Good for you!" I tell her honestly with a smile.

I had been told through monthly reports from Velvet and Dice that both Summer and Amber had taken up teaching positions at Beacon. Summer had been put in charge of a Weapons Class that discussed things like weapon design, the benefits of mecha-shift, ammo, etc. It was apparently very popular with the students, Ruby in particular for obvious reasons, despite not being a mandatory class.

Amber, on the other hand, had taken up the role of Dust Professor in place of Professor Peach. The rarely-seen Professor had decided to retire and Amber was the only one who could take up her position. Being a maiden apparently gave Amber an incredibly-good understanding of how dust works and it's uses. The maidens controlled nature and, after all, Dust is dubbed as being 'Nature's Wrath'.

"Mr. Matu, it's great to see you again," Ozpin tells me with his usual drawl.

"You as well, Headmaster," I tell him with an exaggerated bow.

"I take it your mission was a success?" Ozpin asks me.

"Yep!" I exclaim, while holding up two fingers in a 'V for Victory' sign. "All human and faunus settlements in Sanus, Solitas, and Menagerie have my special 'Talisman Barriers' set up to protect them from the Grimm. Even left a few stacks here and there, so that people could expand."

"I see," Ozpin says slowly, most likely picking up what I had failed to mention. "And what of Mantle?"

"It's protected. . . _Mostly_ ," I groan as Ozpin gestured for me to continue. "I placed barriers around the people who are actually decent and aren't racist assholes. I also placed some barriers around some random places for said racist assholes, if they can't find one when the Grimm attack, then it's no skin off my nose."

"Was that really necessary?" Ozpin sighs while Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose off to the side.

"I wouldn't have done it had the giant, walking, metal dildo not try to arrest me again!" I growl out. At the time that it happened, Ironwood had came up with more bullshit excuses to have me arrested and I didn't take too kindly to it. Suffice to say, the _genera_ l will be out of commission for a while waiting for new prosthetics as I destroyed his old ones. "I did a shit ton of research on the people there, if it makes you feel better. The only places I didn't put barriers on are the ones with no children that most would consider to be absolute garbage of human beings. I may be a vindictive asshole, but I'm not a monster."

 _. . . Most of the time._

"I supposed that will have to do," Ozpin sighs, probably expecting my answer.

I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand more times, 'I'm a dragon protecting my hoard, not a hero'. The headmaster shifts from a serious expression to a light grin as he gestures to Team RWBY.

"So, did they pass your test?" He asks.

"With flying colors!" I grin right back. "All of them."

"All of them?" Weiss questions, probably realizing I didn't just mean her own team.

"I've been doing subtle tests on all the teams I've trained or had an influence on," I grin mischievously at the four teenage girls. "Teams JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, even CRDL! Over the past few months, they've had a mission that's been a tad harder than most and that's because I had a hand in them. And like I said, you've all passed with flying colors!"

I can't see their faces at the moment, but I bet my lightning dust that they were struggling between annoyance and pride. I am, at the very least, very proud of all of them. They've grown so much in the span of year and a half, although it's probably double that with the time-dilation effects of Babylon in play. Ozpin's cough brings me out of my thoughts of pride.

"So, am I to assume that you're ready to go through with the final phase of your _Plan Omega_?" Ozpin asks, his serious face back in place(heh heh, that rhymed!).

"There are a few things I still have to do," I inform him with a calm smile. "But, overall, it won't be much longer till I can go through with it."

"Should we be hearing this?" Blake asks. I snicker, since that is a question that is generally asked in a _very different_ situation.

"Doesn't really matter," I shrug in response to the question. "You'll be hearing about it sooner or later. In the near future, everything we've worked for will finally come to fruition."

"You mean?" Weiss asks with an open-ended question.

"Yep," my grin turns feral as I look at the assembled forces in front of me. "We're taking the battle to Salem!"

I could feel a lot of emotions going through Team RWBY with my 'Empathy' skill. Excitement, anxiety, joy, and, of course, fear. But, the one emotion that ruled over all. . . _Determination_!

I grin at the girls, then turn back to Ozpin, Glynda, Summer, and Amber.

"Good day, everyone," I give another exaggerated bow. My team and I head towards the elevator to leave Ozpin's office, but, before we do, I leave Team RWBY one last piece of advice. "The end is coming, girls. You best be ready when it does!"

 **[Later, At the Seventh Floor of Babylon]**

After my meeting with Ozpin, Team RWBY, and the other professors, I split away from my team to seek out my girlfriend. Thankfully, I put a tracking chip in their 'Babylon Entry Cards' or BECs for short. Where I found Velvet made me smile. The rabbit faunus had taken up residence in my room in Babylon.

Once I teleported into Babylon, I quietly made for my room. I almost gave up the element of surprise by 'Aww'-ing when I saw her curled up in a little ball on the bed. I stored most of my clothes, save the blindfold, away in my inventory, then I slipped into the bed right behind her. Feeling her familiar warmth start snuggling into my chest like a lifeline I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, my internal clock told me that it was about seven hours later. The reason for my waking up would be my adorable little bunny herself starting to awake.

"Cy-cy?" She mumbles sleepily, making my already large smile grow even wider.

"Yeah, it's me, Bun-bun," I tell her, laying a kiss on her forehead as I do. She giggles and snuggles deeper into my chest. "I have a promise to fulfill, you know?"

"Oh, I know," her sultry tone makes my heart skip a beat. While I'm considering using my lightning to restart my heart, Velvet moves away from me and sits up in the bed. "So, why don't you take it off?"

I practically rip the piece of cloth off my face. And I am instantly greeted with the Oh-So-Wonderful image of my girlfriend, the first thing I've actually seen in years(time-dilation IDs, so useful). The image was all the more sweet when I notice that Velvet isn't wearing a stich of clothing on her, save a very thin sheet. As I stare at her body in it's full glory, Velvet's sultry grin grows wider.

"I wasn't just talking about the blindfold, you know?" At those words, I felt the need to restart my heart again. But, it starts working again and I get to work on following through with my girlfriend's wish immediately after.

It's moments like this that I love two things. One, that I'm dating a rabbit faunus and two, that I put nearly _all_ my stats into _Vitality_.

 **[Much later, Middle of the Vacuan Desert in a certain Gamer's secret lab]**

When I teleport into Dice's laboratory, I am feeling more satisfied than I have in years(Once again, time-dilation). On top of the vast of amount of sex my girlfriend and I participated in, I finally updated my wardrobe! My Izanagi coat had unfortunately reached the end of the line a few months ago, when a unusually quick Ursa Major took a swipe at me with it's claws. I switched to the black Poncho-esque garment after that.

Now, I'm wearing(going from bottom to top) a pair of black, steel-toed, combat boots with a bit of Lightning Dust in the soles for maximum drop-kicking ability. Dark-blue jeans that were almost black in color, along with black-metal armor pieces covering my thighs. A black belt was looped around my waist with a silver fold-over-clasp-buckle with my emblem on it. My shirt was a simple black muscle-shirt with the sleeves cut off. On top of that, I wear a black leather jacket, with a hood attached, that has two blue lightning bolts on both shoulders. The left sleeve of the jacket was rolled up to the top of my elbow and I had a silver, inch-thick bracelet covering my left wrist.

Personally, I think I look _damn_ good!

Going back to Dice's lab, I'll admit it's quite impressive. Currently, I've only seen the actual lab part of the building, but from what I could see it was a two-story tall building with a gigantic basement. Apparently, 80% of the floors of _Alexandria_ (Dice's counter to my _Babylon_ ) were dedicated to Dice's numerous experiments. The other 20% were made for domestic stuff like housing for his team and close friends, break room, entertainment room(although it was mainly for show as Babylon was the elected hang-out spot for our group of friends), and the core of the _Roll The Dice Dust Company_.

I walk through the various lab tables full of unfinished experiments with a grin. Dice always had enjoyed experimenting with things, even if he didn't understand them when he started he would by the end of it. That's why I would keep all of my electronics away from Dice, so that he wouldn't try ripping them apart in order to understand how they ticked. Mainly because it would be me who ended up needing to put them back together. Dice was absolutely terrible at mechanical stuff and putting things back together, he couldn't even transform one of those toy Transformers.

"Long time no see, _old friend_!" I grin widely at the hunched-over figure of my oldest friend, Dice Odin Gambit.

Dice seems to finish whatever it was that he had been working and turned to face me. Giving me a good look at the changes Dice had gone through over the past few months(or years, I couldn't have been the only of us to utilize the IDs).

To start off(going from bottom to top again), Dice is wearing a pair of running shoes with the left shoe being black and the right shoe being white. Dice's pants were plain black jeans with no belt attached to them; I noticed he didn't have his precious seven-shooters attached to his sides anymore. Dice is also wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'I make my own luck' imprinted on it in black. On top of that was a oddly-designed lab coat, one half of it was black(the left side) and one half of it was white(the right side). Before he turned around, I saw on the back of the lab coat were seven dots in a formation of dice face(just take the six dice face and put another dot in the middle) with three black dots on the white half of the coat and three white dots on the black half of the coat with one last dot in the middle that was both black and white.

I can't help but notice that all of Dice's clothes were more fashionable than functional, which I can understand given the circumstances. Dice is a long-range fighter rather a close-range one, if he has to get close enough that has clothing starts hindering him, then something has gone _terribly_ wrong. But, then again, what he's wearing now could just be his casual clothes rather than his combat ones. I don't have a different set for casual wear because I pick my clothes for both comfort and practica-

All my thoughts stop as I get a good look at Dice's face and introduce my hand to my forehead in a rather forceful manner. Going _through_ Dice's skull was a large, grey screw.

Yeah, you heard me right, a freaking _screw_! Just like the Good Doctor Stein from Soul Eater. I can't help but groan as I realize that this is _definitely_ something that Dice would do.

"Why?" I question with my palm still grinding into my forehead. "Just. . . _Why_!?"

"It's good to see you as well, Cyan," Dice smiles mischievously as he reaches for something in his inventory and pulls out a cigarette. He just snaps his fingers to create the spark that allows the cancer stick to burn. "I got bored one day and decided to try it out to see how it felt. Turns out the efficiency of my thought process improved by about 40% afterwards, so I decided to keep it in."

"At least you didn't do it just to screw with my mind," I remark as my hands finally says goodbye to my forehead. Although, something tells me they would be visiting each other quite soon. "Have you got those designs finished?"

"Of course I do!" Dice tells me with a fake-offended tone. "What do you take me for?"

"A asshole that I am forced to have as my best friend," I answer with a grin.

"Says the sociopath," he shoots right back. I was going to rebuke him, before I really thought about it.

"Dear god, I am a sociopath," I mutter with shock in my voice. To be honest, it makes a lot of sense when it's pointed out to me what with my lack of concern with anyone who I hadn't bonded with, my total disregard for my own safety, and the odd humor I got from watching things break in various ways. I shake my head away from my thoughts, I'd need to think more about that later. "The designs?"

"Right, right," Dice reaches into his inventory and pulls out various sheets of paper, all of them filled with writing and drawings. "You follow the instructions and it should be easy as hell to build them, in theory anyway."

"I'll get right on it!" I grin widely as I leaf through the designs. Every single on would be paramount in the coming battles and it would be my personal pleasure to build them! "I'll see you later then, Dice. I got work to do."

"See ya," Dice waves lazily as he returns to his previous experiment.

I don't say another word as I teleport out of Alexandria and into Babylon, specifically Babylon's workshop floor, where I build all my toys. Setting the designs on a nearby table, my grin turns feral.

"Time to roll up my sleeves and _get to work_!"

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter down! If I'm being completely honest, this story only has about five chapters left and that's a generous assessment. So, consider this a countdown from now on. Mind you, I don't really plan much of this beforehand so I may be completely wrong in thinking there are only five more chapters.**

 **Man, I had to jump through some hoops to get this thing uploaded today. For some reason the site was glitching and wouldn't let me upload the document, so I had to take one of the files that was already uploaded, erase it, then copy-paste this chapter on top of that one. It was rather annoying.**

 **Also, that last line was a reference and I want to see if anyone can get it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time, OK is out!**


	52. Revenge is a dish best served by Ren

**It's OK, Omega is here! And it is time to get the ball rolling! Now, these next two or three chapters are essentially a filler arc, they don't have that big a effect on what happens in the final battle. I just needed to do** _ **something**_ **with volume four and this was it. Anyway, on to the recommendation!**

 _ **Huntress of a Different Caliber**_ **by** _ **Blacsparrow**_ **. Summary:** _ **May Zedong the flirtatious, confident, and sometimes cocky sniper of team BRNZ signs up for a sharp shooting tournament held during the Vytal festival after meeting and amusing herself by teasing the ever adorable Ruby Rose. Read how a friendly competition can be the catalyst for so much more.**_ **I've only just recently read this story, but so far it's been great. A MayXRuby pairing dubbed 'Long Distance' by the author, a name that I find hilarious! It's a great fluffy romance, well worth the time it takes to read it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo! JNPR, wait up!" I've been looking for Team JNPR for the past few minutes and I finally found them. It was just me meeting them, since my team is busy making preparations for the final battle. Thankfully, Team JNPR heard my shout and stopped while turning around.

"Cyan!" Nora exclaims and rushes over to me and starts babbling. "It's been so long! Have you been training hard, cause we have! We've been working _super hard_ and it's been really fun! How was your trip? Was it fun? Did you eat any different kinds of pancakes? Were there any _sloths_!?"

"It's good to see you too, Nora," I chuckle at the ginger's motormouth, then proceed to answer her questions. "I have been training, my whole team has. My trip was a lot of fun, got to see the sights, fight the bad guys, the usual. I didn't really eat any pancakes, but Alice has, so if you want you can go ask her. And, I _think_ we saw some sloths while we were out there."

"It's good to see you again, man!" Jaune gives me a bro-hug that I return. "Ruby and the others told us you were back in town. Glad to see they weren't seeing things again!"

"Again?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"After just missing you in Menagerie, they were a bit _enthusiastic_ whenever they would see someone or something with your hair color," Pyrrha giggles as she explains. I give the champion a smile; happy to see that I truly didn't fail and she was amongst the living.

"It is nice to see you in good health," Ren tells me as he bows; a gesture that I return.

"I like the new outfit too!" Jaune grins as he gestures to my clothes.

"Mine? What about yours?" I did my own gesture to their revamped outfits.

I can see that Jaune is wearing his armor full-time nowadays as it covers his entire body, save for his head. The site of him with only a partially-covered suit of armor told me that he had finally synced with the symbiote I had placed in the metal. Which allows Jaune complete control over the armor, no more of those command phrases I had originally programmed in to make it easier for him to use. Jaune has also changed the design of the armor going from a sleek-design, à la 'Iron Man', and switched to a more bulky style of armor with a myriad of interlocking plates to completely cover his form.

I can also tell that Jaune has bulked up some going from tall and gangly to a build more reminiscent of Goku from DBZ. The knight is about twice my muscle mass now, although I was two inches taller than him. Plus, my DEX stat kept my thin and lithe for someone with my STR stat. Similar in build to Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail.

Jaune still carries Corcea Moris at his waist, the old blade most likely still being his main weapon after all the battles they've gone through. But, I can catch the site of Excalibur's hilt from over Jaune's shoulder. He probably made part of the armor shift into a sheathe for the legendary blade.

Jaune still had that look of kindness and cheer about him that we all had grown used to, but there was a look in his eyes that I recognized. It was the look of a _man_ who had seen battle and lived to tell about it. A strong warrior and a fearsome tactician. My grin, as well as my respect, grew wider at the site.

Next was Pyrrha, she's obviously taken her boyfriend's lead and gotten herself a full suit of armor. The lower portion of her armor, covering her thighs and below, is covered with golden-bronze metal. The area around her joints has some gaps in it and shows a brown material that I recognized to be my own brand of mythril cloth. Moves around like liquid, but is strong enough to take a shot from a tank and stay in one piece. She had some decorative wings attached to the outer sides of her ankles. Pyrrha changed her red mini-skirt to an brown leather one with golden trim that actually seems to offer protection rather than being a flashing waiting to happen **(A/N: Seriously, with how short that thing is, how did Pyrrha not flash everyone she fought?)**.

Pyrrha kept the red sash around her waist, connect with that same medal shaped as her emblem. She also has a small brown pouch right under the medal, the exact same one I gave her to hold arcade tokens for her 'Railgun'.

The upper part of Pyrrha's armor is more gold in color, rather than golden-bronze. In the center of her chest piece, there is a ornate cross-shape that puts the arms of the cross just under her breasts. The upper edge of her chest plate is decorated with more wing designs imprinted into the armor. The outsides of her biceps are covered by some more golden pieces of armor, while her forearms were covered by a pair of golden vambraces that stopped at her wrists. Her shoulders were covered with the same mythril cloth as before and it connected to the golden choker around her neck.

To top it off, quite literally, Pyrrha wore a modified, golden, Corinthian helmet. The back of helmet was slightly shorter than most of it's kind, allowing Pyrrha's long crimson tresses to cascade over her back. The facial coverings of the helmet were also made smaller, so that Pyrrha's face could be easily seen. But, going by how there seems to be a lot of interlocking parts on the helmet, Pyrrha can probably use her semblance to morph the metal into a full helmet.

The Crimson Champion looks happy, something that makes me happy as well. She no longer has that look of seclusion and sadness she would often have on her face. Spending so much time around her team, who never cared about her status as the 'Invinsible Girl' in the first place, seems to have seriously improved her general mood.

Ren. . . Really didn't change all that much from canon. There weren't really any changes to his canon Volume 4 outfit that I could see. Ren had taken the route of a ninja from Naruto like Blake had. He learned the chakra techniques, practiced his control over aura, and improved his skill with the 'Gentle Fist', but other than that, I really haven't had much of an effect on him. Ren has always been the _one_ character on this show that I could never figure how to improve, ability-wise. I didn't even really have an effect on his personality either, his relationship with his team did that without me needing to interfere. So. . . Yeah, moving on!

Nora actually had added something to her original outfit to something that made me smirk. Most of it was the same; pink skirt with belt, white shirt with heart on it(I can guess that the slashed heart had been a tribute to Pyrrha's death and with her alive no need for the slash), and the white, calf-high boots with pink socks. But, instead of the navy-blue bomber jacket, Nora Valkyrie was wearing a mantle. Said mantle was navy-blue with a large fur collar, along with Nora's symbol emblazened on the back in pink.

For those who don't know, this mantle was a near perfect replica of the one that belonged to a man I greatly respected. The King of Conquerers, _Iskandar_! The fact that Nora sought to emulate the great king made me grin widely. They did share quite a lot of personality traits.

The only other difference are a pair of vambraces on Nora's arms. They were silver with the same markings of Magnihild. On the underside of the vambraces I saw a small slot in the metal that looks like it's shaped for a battery of some sort. Under the vambraces Nora had her arms taped up from her mid-forearm to the tips of her fingers.

Overall, Team JNPR has grown a lot over the past six months. I'm both excited and proud of the Beacon team. Proud, because I helped guide them to this point and excited, because I really want to see what they can do in a fight.

"Anyway, I didn't _just_ come here to catch up," I tell them, while I switch to a more serious tone.

"You got a new quest for us?" Jaune grins, I can tell he missed my particular brand of chaos.

"Something a bit more _personal_ actually," I tell them, before looking directly at Ren and Nora. "Ren, Nora, it's time for you two to get some closure."

Ren switches from being completely calm to stone-faced in a matter of milliseconds. Nora, on the other hand, gives a concerned look towards her oldest friend. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jaune and Pyrrha also looking concerened for their teammate. I smile at the camaraderie between the team of teenagers, before slipping my serious mask back on.

"You up for it?" I ask, Ren more than Nora.

Ren's eyes were burning with determination as he gave me a nod. The 'Gentle Fist'-user looks towards his leader, asking for the go-ahead. Jaune catches Ren's plea and turns towards me again, determination also setting in on his face.

"When do we leave?" The team leaders asks me.

"Dragon's up in thirty," I reply with a wide grin.

"You heard the blueberry!" Jaune shouts to his team, making me scowl playfully for a moment, while his team cheered.

"Alright!" Well, Nora is really the only one who cheers. Although, I can tell Pyrrha and Ren are very excited for what's coming as well.

 **[30 Minutes Later, Beacon Docks]**

Alice and I were waiting at the docks for Team JNPR to arrive. Dante was busy training for the final battle _again_. Seriously, I get that he's part shark and all, but you would think he'd still have to _sleep_! Raina was. . . Being Raina, somewhere. She just kinda goes off and does her own thing when I don't need her.

One day, while we were on our training trip, Raina disappeared for a few hours, then came back with a fish the size of a Beowolf. And we were in _Vacuo_! That girl breaks reality more than I do just by being herself.

Breaking me from my teammate-addled thoughts is Team JNPR, all of them _Combat Ready_ _TM_. . . Apparently, Weiss had Penny get that phrase trade-marked. I still don't understand why.

"Hey guys!" I call out, while I lean on the bus-sized dragon that was my sister. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Nora shouts out cheerfully. "We're gonna break some legs!"

"What she said," Jaune chuckles lightly, reminding me that I had to give him something.

"Jaune, here!" I reach into my inventory, pull something out, and then throw it to the team leader. The knight immediatly catches the thrown object and gives it a look-over.

"What's this?" He questions. It's a scabbard; colored silver with dark-blue and gold accents. It's about about three feet long and half-a-foot wide, just right for _Excalibur_. There also happened to be Jaune's emblem near the top of the scabbard.

" _That_ would be the new sheild-scabbard you had Dice design for you," I told him with a grin. "I managed to finish it in time for this little get-together. Shift button is on the back of the emblem."

Jaune pressed said button and the scabbard goes from it's slim shape to a full-on _behemoth_ of a shield. It was tower-shield as wide as Jaune is and just a few inches shorter. The blue and gold accents were lining the large wall of metal in a manner similar to _Avalon_. Jaune grins and shifts the tower-shield back in sheath form. Then, the knight slid _Excalibur_ out of his armor and slid into his new sheath and placing it on the hip opposite of Crocea Moris.

"Come on, fearless leader!" Nora shouts, already on Alice's back. Ren and Pyrrha were starting to board the dragon as well. "Get a move on! We got legs to break!"

"Coming!" Jaune and I both shout at the orange-haired sloth lover. I may have added a 'Phrasing!' to my though.

Jaune and I slip onto the giant dragon with me in the front, Jaune behind me, then Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora taking up the rear, literally. Alice morphs her scales into cuffs around our ankles to make sure we wouldn't fall off mid-flight. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Alice flaps her wings and starts to fly.

As we were flying out of the city, I look back and notice that Jaune looks completely fine. I half-expected him to at least be quesy, but not even a hint of green is on his face.

"You get over your motion sickness since I've been gone, Jaune?" I ask with honest confusion.

"No, actually," the knight himself looks confused as he seems to realize he doesn't feel sick at all. "I've definitely gotten better, but I still get quesy on those bullheads. For some reason, I feel perfectly fine right now."

"Huh, looks like you got the 'Dragon Slayer's Curse'," I snicker at the thought, while Jaune looks confused. "Means you get sick on vehicles, but not moving things in general. Alice is a friend, not a vehicle, so you don't get sick. Raina and I got it too."

"So, do I have dragon powers?" Jaune's question adds to my mirth.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answer honestly with a shrug. "Could be your semblance. Definitely wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened so far."

Jaune just tilts his head in thought and says nothing else. The rest of the ride goes by in relative silence. With the few exceptions of Alice firebombing a few Grimm from above or Nora doing the same thing except we had to stop her from jumping down and doing it by hand. Overall, took us about an hour to get to Mystral's borders and another half-hour to get to _Kuroyuri_. Speaking of which, that sounds like an amazing name for a attack from Naruto or a Yuri manga.

Ren freezes as soon as his feet touch the ground. Going by the pain evident in his eyes, I can tell that he's reliving his old memories. Nora immediatly puts her mantle around the both of them as she hugs Ren from behind. Jaune reaches the duo and pats Ren's shoulders, while Pyrrha gave her silent support from the side.

"We're here for ya, buddy," Jaune smiles at his teammate and best friend. Ren smiles in return and nods, while slipping out from Nora's mantle. The last Lie thanks his teammates and stands in the town with pure determination showing in his eyes.

"Look alive, people!" I let them have their moment, now it's time to get shit done! Credit to the team that at my words they immediatly straightened out and face me, awaiting their orders. "First off, I'm telling you now, this is all you guys. Alice and I won't be getting involved unless it's absolutely necessary." They all nod to show they understood, making me grin. "But, Alice and I are going to lead this thing to you. So, prep yourselves while we do."

"Right!" They shout with determination in their eyes.

Alice and I immediatly leave the area towards where the Nuckelavee's nest is. We're lucky and catch it while it's just about to leave it's nest. Unluckily, it isn't exactly the same as what it was in Volume 4.

For starters, damn thing is like 50% larger than it was in canon. The horse itself has more fortified legs with more of that bone-like armor on them. The horse's mouth has gigantic tusks that look like curved knives at the corners of it's mouth, along with curled horns atop it's head. The main body is even freakier. To start off, the effer has another set of arms! The upper pair is the same long, sinewy, three-clawed ones in canon. But, the _lower_ set are buffer with five-claws and they didn't seem to have much reach compared to it's upper pair. The head of the 'Imp' has a mandibles like the Predator with it's mask off and it's mask covered the entirety of it's face save for it's melted mouth. And it's tail is a ten-foot long snake for some reason. To top it all off, where there is usually red on a Grimm, this thing was glowing _green_.

 **[Mutated Nuckelavee Grimm Lv. 237]**

"Well, that's not good," I comment dumbly, before it switches to annoyance. "Wait! I thought I killed the asshole, Merlot!?"

" **Apparently not,** " Alice mutters just loud enough for me to hear. Our conversation seems to gain the Grimm's attention and starts running at us. Alice and I immediatly activate our wings to get away from the creature and that damn thing is _fast_.

"JNPR!" I activate a face-time team chat and shout in Jaune's face. "We got a situation!"

"What's wrong?" He asks, concern showing on his face.

"The Grimm is a lot stronger than expected!" I swivel the screen around to get a shot of the thing chasing us. Jaune pales slightly at it's appearance. "Still think your team can handle it?"

"Seriously?" Jaune's face goes from pale to confident and just the tiniest bit smug. "You've made us fight worse things than that, Cy. We can take it no problem!"

"Good!" I grin at the knight. "Cuz this things coming right for you!"

The two of us manage to keep the thing off our tails long enough to get it back to Kuroyuri, where Team JNPR is waiting. All four members have their weapons out in a combat stance.

"Tag in!" I shout, giving Jaune a high-five as Alice and I fly by. We take up a good viewing point on the top of the wall entrance to the destroyed town. I turn towards Alice as the mutated Grimm is about to reach JNPR. "A fight like this deserves some battle music, no?"

" **Pick something good,** " Alice tells me and I grin in return.

"When do I not?" I start flicking through my song choices, before coming across a particularly nice one. "Ooh, this will do quite nicely!"

 **[Playing 'One for the Money' by Escape the Fate]**

As the music begins to build, Nora goes for the first hit, swinging Magnihild down at the Grimm's horse head. The Grimm stops in place as the hammer makes contact, Nora is also stopped in her tracks in an attempt to force the horse's head into the ground. She doesn't succeed though as the Nuckelavee throws it's beefier right arm and slams it into Nora's unaware face.

The Valkyrie goes flying into a broken building, breaking it further and making it collapse. Pyrra's weapons apparently got their own upgrade as her usual shield turned into another Xiphos as she went for the attack. The champion slashes down with both weapons at the Imp's head, going for a decapitation slash. The mutated Grimm does a cross-guards with it's stronger arms and completely shuts down Pyrrha's attack.

The Nuckelavee opens it's arms back up, throwing Pyrrha away from it. The champion does a flip midair to land in a crouch a few feet behind her two male teammates.

Jaune and Ren charge the monster, with Crocea Moris and Storm Flower respectively. They aim for the Grimm's sinewy pair of arms in an attempt to sever them from the body. Unfortuneatly, the Grimm catches their movement despite their rather impressive speed. It's first pair of arms stretches out and grabs the two huntsman-in-training, lifting them into the air.

It smashes them into the ground a few times, before it attempts to smash the two together. In an rather impressive feat, Ren uses 'Gentle Fist' to form small aura blades all over his body, severing a finger on the Grimm's hand and cutting up it's hand. The Grimm screeches in pain and let's Ren go with the Lie still flying through the air.

"Jaune! Shield!" Ren shouts at the knight as he's midair.

Jaune maneuvers his shield arm, which hadn't been caught up in the Grimm's massive hand, to catch Ren's feet. Ren jumps off the small platform towards the Grimm's head. I catch a coating of aura on Ren's blades, making them even sharper than they were beforehand. Ren gets enough speed to cleave through both of the Grimm's horns. A small victory, but a victory nontheless going by the monster's loud screech of pain.

Ren would have landed a few feet behind the Grimm, if it weren't for that snake tail it had. The tail grabbed Ren's leg as he's flying by and throws him back towards the Nuckelavee's front. It then clotheslined Ren with it's larger arms, making the green-themed huntsman to flip through the air before landing roughly by his teammates.

With Nora recovered from her impact with the building, it didn't seem to hurt much just the debrief was hindering her return to the battle, Team JNPR is all grouped up in front of the Grimm. Then, the Grimm reared back it's head as it was going to scream, Jaune immediatly went into action. The knight pulls out his tower shield and Excalibur, stowing away his original weapons.

"Get behind me!" He shouts, his team immediatly following the order, as Jaune slams into the ground and does something I didn't expect. It forms a giant ten foot by ten foot white barrier. "I am the shield!"

I almost can't hold in my cackles at the awesomeness at what I just saw. Made even harder by the Nuckelavee spitting up _acid_ , of all things, combined with a ear-shattering shriek. The two-pronged attack did nothing to Jaune's shield, neither the ones _behind_ said shield. Then, Jaune starts shouting out orders to his team while still keeping his brilliant-white barrier up.

"Pyrrha!" The champion snaps to attention at Jaune's command. "Go second and cut off this things legs, we need to keep it immobile. Ren, use your semblance and sneak around to take care of it's tail. And Nora-"

"Yeah, fearless leader?" Nora asks with a feral grin that said she already knew what Jaune was going to say.

" _Smash_ ," Jaune replies as the Grimm switches from it's breath attack to just pounding the shield in a poor attempt to shatter it.

"With pleasure!" Nora shouts with glee.

"I'll hold the line while you do your parts," Jaune informs them. "Once that's done, I'll take care of those arms. Ren, after that, I'm letting you take the final blow. Clear!?"

"YES!" All three teammates respond with a shout.

"Then _GO_!" Jaune tells them.

Pyrrha's skin turns a pinkish hue, indicating 'Gear Second', then four 'Railgun' coins hover around her body. As the champion rushes out from Jaune's shield, Ren goes invisible, to the Grimm, and starts manuevering around to flank behind it. Pyrrha's coins go shooting off towards the beast's legs. Impacting a little below where they connect to the main body and forces circular holes into it's flesh.

The Nuckelavee screeches once more and tries to strike Pyrrha, but she's way too fast for it in 'Gear Second'. With both Xiphos in hand, Pyrrha turns into a whirlwind of steel against the Grimm's legs. Going by the black glow on her body, I guess that her feat is aided by her semblance. Nevertheless, the attacks go through and the monster's legs are seperated from it's body, resulting in the Grimm falling to the ground in another screech of pain.

Ren finally reaches the Grimm's snake tail, then, while keeping up his semblance, coats his blades with more aura. The last Lie follows this by slicing off the snake tail at the base, causing the beast even more pain than it already was in.

After, that Nora discards her mantle, while reaching behind her to a pouch I hadn't seen before. The female viking pulls out two dark-blue batteries with small, yellow lightning bolts on them. She slides the little cylinders into her two gauntlets and I grin as her body lights up with electricity.

Nora straight up _jumps_ over Jaune's shield, charging the Grimm's horse head. With another large leap, Nora soars in the air towards her target. The valkyrie seems to take all the electricity coursing through her body and focuses it into her right fist, which she pulls back in preparation of a punch.

"VALE!" My grin starts to hurt as I realize what's about to happen. " _SMASH!_ "

The horse head just _disentegrates_! Now, the nuckelavee just looks like it's riding a large, black sausage rather than a horse.

That seems to be the sign for Jaune to drop his sheild as the barrier fades away and instead, Jaune uses both of his hands to grip Excalibur's handle. Golden energy builds across the legendary weapon's blade as Jaune raises it high above his head.

" _EXCALIBUR_!" Jaune's attack cry doesn't stop there as he swings down the blade. " _TWIN SLASH!_ "

 _Two_ waves of golden light come from Jaune's slash and impact with either side of the Grimm's black torso. The four arms flop to the ground as they begin to disentegrate into black ash. The Grimm does nothing but screech as the multiple extremely painful injuries seem to be too much for the creature.

With no way to attack, Ren walks up the disabled Grimm and puts away his twin weapons. Instead the silent warrior places one palm in front of him, while the other is drawn towards his chest.

"For my friends! For my _family_! And for _myself_! I say this now!" Ren's shout turns into a ice-cold whisper that all of us could hear, despite it's low volume. " _You are within the range of my divination_."

With that, Ren attacks the defenseless monster with extreme brutality. Counting upwards towards the Grimm's destruction.

" _Two Palms!_ "

" _Four Palms!_ "

" _Eight Palms!_ "

" _Sixteen Palms!_ "

" _Thrity-Two Palms!_ "

" _SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!_ "

By the end of Ren's assault, the Nuckelavee was naught more than black ash on the wind that quickly disappeared into the sky.

"That. Was. _Awesome_ ," I quietly exclaim to myself. Alice's stunned nod from my side shows her agreement.

As Alice and I jump off the stone wall, I see Jaune place a hand of Ren's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" He asks calmly.

Ren turns around and faces his team leader with the widest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Better than I have in years!"

"YAY! We did it!" Nora cheers, with her mantle reattached to her shoulders. She very excitedly bounds over to Ren and starts jumping up and down. "We totally kick it's a-EEP!"

Nora's exclamation goes unfinished as Ren grabs the girl and pulls her into a kiss. Nora's face turns bright red and her eyes go glassy as the kiss deepens. When Ren finally pulls away, Nora appears to be in a daze.

"Well, it's about damn time!" I shout with a laugh as I catch up to the team of students. Ren merely chuckles lightly as Nora murmurs a confused 'Huh?' I turn to Jaune with a grin. "Why didn't you tell me you had unlocked your semblance!?"

"I thought you'd enjoy the surprise," Jaune grins back as Pyrrha nuzzles into his side, despite the armor between the two.

"I did," I admit with a nod. "So, what does it do exactly?"

"Anyone behind the shield is completely protected," Jaune tells me. "It even protects from multi-directional attacks like that scream thing the Grimm did. So, it's more like a dome than an actual shield."

"Fascinating," I grin feraly with all the possibilities of Jaune's semblance. So many _wonderful_ possibilities. "You guys ready to head out?"

"Just one thing," Ren says, his voice going from happy to completely serious. "You knew about my origins, yes?"

"I did," my own serious tone added into the mix.

"Ruby is a friend of mine and I would never wish to interfere with her happiness. But, I want to know _why_?" Ren's eyes were slightly misty. Nora snaps out of her daze and hugs her new boyfriend. "Why did Ruby's mother get a second chance when my parents didn't!?"

"I knew this was coming sooner or later," I sigh. It was only a matter of time really, but thankfully, I have a explanation prepared. "To start off, I could only resurrect one person. So, even if I resurrected your parents, Ren, then it'd only be your mother or your father that were brought back."

"Something tells me that wasn't your _only_ reason," Jaune remarks.

"Leave it to our chief strategist to figure that out," I chuckle weakly, but I can't help the look of despair from popping up on my face. "I did it for Ruby. . . Because, there's a part of her that _terrifies_ me."

I'm looking down at my feet and even I can tell the looks of surprise on everyone's faces. I sigh again and sit down, lying against one of the broken buildings in the old town.

"Remember when I told you all about those parallel universes that fanfics make?" They all nod, it was a topic I enjoy quite a lot after all and I talked a lot about it. "Well, in _one_ particularly _effed-up_ universe, Ruby grows up with her birth parents murdered by fake-White Fang members. She still grows up with Yang and her father, but that Ruby was _damaged_. I won't go into details, but, to sum it up, in that universe Ruby becomes a cannibalistic rapist with Oedipus complex."

"W-what?" Pyrrha says in a shocked and horrified tone.

"Yeah, the people on my old world were _very_ screwed up in the head," at this moment, I really wish 'The Gamer' allowed me to get drunk. "I knew the chances of that world ever repeating here to be _infinitesimally_ tiny, but I didn't want to take the chance. I didn't want my nightmares to become reality in this world that I love so much. I believed that if Summer were alive that it'd be guaranteed that Ruby would never go off the deep end like she had in that universe."

"I am sorry for questioning you, Cyan," Ren says with regret deep in his voice after a few moments of silence.

"It's fine, like I said I knew that was coming sooner or later," I wave it off to show I was fine, despite the fact that I am still slightly rattled. "Think we can head home now? I got a fluffy bunny back home who does _wonders_ at scaring away my nightmares."

"You heard the blueberry," this time Jaune's title of me just makes me smirk. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Another chapter done, about five more to go! . . Give or take. Anyway, I think I can safely say with that fight scene I back to my old writing self. Just needed a little jump start. Now, onto my various after notes.**

 **Jaune's shield semblance is based off Reinhardt from Overwatch's barrier shield. Pyrrha's armor design is loosely based off a design I saw on Google Images and it was on Pinterest, so I don't actually know the original artist and can't give credit. If that person is somehow reading this and recognizes their work, then tell me and I'll mention you. Nora's attack 'Vale Smash' is based of the attacks of All Might and Deku from Boku no Hero Academia. Ren's lack of change was actually quite literal for me, I have no idea on how to change his character design at all.**

 **Finally, that little conversation at the end was originally supposed to be in the Summer Revival chapter, but I forgot about it as I was writing it at the time. The fic it mentions is Blood Rose by Rapey Lemons. Which was my first RWBY fanfic that I ever read, a fact that I regret almost every day. Seriously, I owe it a lot for being the reason I got into this world of fanfic, but still damn thing made me depressed for like a week!**

 **Any other questions or concerns, you can PM me or leave a review.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	53. Doing it 'Phantom Theif'-Style!

**It's OK, Omega is here! First off, I want to say, if you didn't know beforehand, I** _ **love**_ **Shin Megami Tensai! You may know them as the ones who made Persona and other fine games that I love to play.**

 **Second, in this chapter, I making Raven somewhat out of character. After what I've seen in the most recent episodes, Raven and Cyan have pretty similar values. They both protect their loved ones and care about little else. Although, Cyan would never abandon his own child and that is the entire reason I'm doing these two chapters in the first place. Onto the recommendation!**

 _ **Red Carpet Romance**_ **by** _ **mikotyzini**_ **. Summary:** _ **A movie star. An author. A chance meeting and an instant spark. This is the story of how two strangers fall in love - and all of the adventures that come with it. [Hollywood AU - all fluff!]**_ **Another story by mikotyzini, I just love their work a lot! This one is Bumbleby like the last fic of theirs I recommended. Like it says in the summary, it involves the main characters in a real world AU with all of them being famous in some way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I knock on Team RWBY's door with a large grin. I have something _fun_ planned!

The door opens to show Weiss' face, she looks rather irritated, more than usual anyway. Due to my heighth, I can peek over her shoulder with little effort to see that both Ruby and Penny were cuddling away on Weiss' bed.

 _Ahh, must've interrupted a bit of there 'Alone Time'._

"I'm assuming, after all the times you've shown up at our door, that you have something for us to accompany you on?" Weiss states more than asks, as her fox ears twitch in irritation. I nod as an answer, Weiss sighs as she responds. "Is it going to be emotionally draining, physically draining, or possibly going to get us all killed?"

"D, all of the above, final answer," I state with a faux-serious expression. I duck a second before Weiss lobs an icicle at my head from one of her tails, she's getting predictable.

 _Wham!_

"Oof!" Or not, going by how she just punched me in the gut hard enough for me to actually have the wind knocked out of me. Which is really hard nowadays, trust me.

" _That_ was for interrupting my cuddle time!" Weiss huffs in anger as I hunch over for a moment. "Give us an hour to get Yang and Blake back."

"Roger that," I give Weiss a thumbs-up as my HP filled back up from her hit. Damn fox girl took away a thousand points of it with that punch of hers. Mind you, that's not even one percent of my total HP, but it still hurt.

After that, I leave the 'Mecha White Rose' trio to their canoodling. I'm not stupid, I know that it would take five minutes tops to get Yang and Blake back to their dorm room, less if they used the 'Emergency Teleport' function I built into their BECs(Babylon Entry Cards, if you forgot). But, I've been the same way with Velvet, so I'm not going to call the ex-heiress on her fib.

Speaking of Velvet, she reacted. . . Oddly, to Sienna's offer of adding her to our relationship. I sink down to the floor next to Team RWBY's door as I think of that particular conversation about a week ago.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"That's wonderful!" Velvet smiles widely with her hands clapped together._

 _"Did you not hear the words 'other', 'woman, and the phrase 'hit on me' in that last sentence?" I deadpan at my girlfriend. I love her to death, but she has her odd moments and coming from_ me _of all people that's saying a lot!_

 _"Oh, I heard you just fine," Velvet smiles, before she sighs and looks at me with a weary, but fond, expession. "To be completely honest, I've been wanting for this to happen for a while. You have a little_ too much _stamina, love. I noticed when you got back that you're stamina was twice what it was when you left and I was struggling to keep you satisified even back then."_

 _A surge of guilt goes through me at her words. It makes sense when I stop and think about it, my VIT stat is about three times plus that of my girlfriend's. I love my girlfriend with all that I am and I like to show that_ very _often. Mind you, I always make sure to satisfy my girlfriend first, I am a gentleman, thank you very much, but I don't want her to exhaust herself because she thinks that she needs to keep up with me._

 _"Now, now, none of that," Velvet cups my cheek and makes me look her in the eyes. I see nothing but love and adoration in her gaze, something that is most definitely reflected in my own eyes. "I_ do _love you, Cyan. Nothing is ever going to change that, never in all of eternity. I would just enjoy a little extra help with keeping you alive."_

 _I snicker at her playful jab at my habit of getting into very deadly situations._

 _"So, if you've found someone who's genuinely interested in you and wouldn't mind dating me as well as you, then I really wouldn't mind adding another to our little family," Velvet smiles widely, before her smile turns mischievous. "Of course, I would like to meet her first and put her through a few_ tests _to see if she's worthy of my_ amazing _boyfriend!"_

 _I openly-laugh and pull her into a near-bone-crushing hug, as I also lean down and kiss her lips. The kiss lasts for a few moments before we seperate, while still holding the other close._

 _"I love you," I declare with all the emotion I can muster._

 _"I love you, too," Velvet says back with just as much emotion._

 **[End Flashback]**

"Cy!" I'm shaken from my thoughts from Yang shouting directly into my ear.

"Sonuva-!" I jump slightly from the surprise of the shout. Admittedly, I let my guard down when in familiar territory. . . Or anywhere, nowadays. It would most definitely take more than one good sneak attack to kill me at this point, so I think I can afford to relax every once in a while. Moving back to my annoyance against one of my friends. " _Yes_ , Yang?"

"Been trying to get your attention for a while," she tells me with an amused grin. I blush slightly at the realization that I had _really_ been zoning out. "Weiss texted Blakey and I not too long ago. She said you had something that was going to be, in her words, 'Stupidly-annoying and time consuming'?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," I grin at Weiss' continued annoyance at my antics. I know for a fact that she does it purely for comedic reasons nowadays. . . With exceptions when I _seriously_ annoy her. And I really don't want to talk about what happens when I do that.

"We're all in the dorm," Yang waves me inside the open door.

Team RWBY is assembled before my eyes. Ruby is spooning Weiss as they rest against Weiss' headboard with the ex-heiress' tails wrapped around them in a large, fluffy cocoon. Blake is reading one of the mangas from my library, 'Naruto' Vol. 24, to be exact. Cresent Rose and Thayna are hanging out on top of Ruby's bunk. The senior Weapon, Cresent Rose, has her arm slung over Thayna's shoulder. The Crona-esque weapon still has her nervous/anxious expression on her face, but I can see a faint smile breaking through.

"Atten- _SHUN_!" I shout out in a steriotypical 'Drill Seargant' voice. Instead of snapping to attention, like I had hoped, Team RWBY just gazes at me with eyebrows raised and amused expressions on their faces. "Really? Nothing?"

"What can we say, Cyan," Weiss grins mischievously. "I guess we're just immune to you at this point."

"Would you like me to try harder, _Foxy_?" I grin back at the fox girl, who scowls slightly. "Anyway, like Weiss told you all, I have another mission for you. This is another _personal_ matter instead of anything of any real importance."

"What is it?" Ruby asks, her 'Leader' face on and ready. Which would have been cool and intimidating, if she weren't still snuggling up to one of her beloved girlfriends.

"First, how many of you have played my Persona games?" Every single one of them raise their hand, making me blink in surprise for a moment before shrugging. "Well, Alice and I, due to the influence of a drunk Raina and boredom, found another plane of existence here on Remnant that is near _identical_ to that of the distortion world of Persona 5."

"Really?" Blake's eye are shining with curiosity as her tail waves around and her ears twitch.

"Yep," I grin at the cat faunus, who blushes when she realizes she broke her aloof-persona, pun unintended, for a moment. "Which leads to the mission I am suggesting. . ."

I pause for dramatic effect as I cross my arms.

"I want to steal the heart of Raven Branwen!" It's easy to see that my declaration shocks the people in the room. None more than our resident Blonde Bombshell.

"That's Yang's mother, isn't it?" Weiss asks with slight confusion as Ruby and Yang both stiffen slightly in shock.

"Yes, she is," I nod in confirmation. Blake, meanwhile, is comforting her girlfriend by laying in her lap and wrapping her arms around Yang's shoulders. "Alice and I scouted it out about a month before we got back, she definitely has a palace. Albeit, a rather strange one, but a palace nontheless."

"What's her distortion?" Blake asks as Yang continues to remain silent.

"Well, I don't know for certain, we don't exactly have the app that tells us their info like in the game," I shrug, before putting on a thoughtful expression. "But, if I had to guess, I'd say something along the lines of 'Survival' or 'Law of the Jungle'."

Blake nods in response, while squeezing Yang's body against her own. Ruby, on the other hand, looks toward her sister with a serious and worried expression.

"It's up to you, sis," Ruby speaks softly to her elder sister. Yang does nothing for a few moments, before she takes a shuddering breath and looks at me.

"I-If we do this," the normally-upbeat girl's trembling voice causes me no small amount of pain. "W-would she come back? Would I actually be able to have a normal relationship with my birth mother?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. There are too many variables to give the blonde a definitive answer and I can never truly-lie to someone I care for. Lie by omission, maybe, but never directly. "I know she'll change from what she is now. I know compared to her old self, she'll be a better person if we do it right. But, beyond that, I have no idea. Part of it is up to you, really. Will you be willing to forgive her for abandoning you all those years ago or fight to gain her motherly-love? The answer is up to you, Yang. Just know that no matter what the answer, I'll support it through and through, and it's safe to assume that your friends will as well."

"Yep!" Ruby says cheerfully, while Cresent Rose and Thayan do something similar.

"Of course," Weiss retorts with faux-haughtiness. Meanwhile, Blake simply pressed her lips to Yang's forehead and nothing needed to be said other than that.

Yang takes another shuddering breath, then stands and we can all see that her eyes are shining with determination.

"Let's do it!" She states simply.

We all give a light cheer at the blonde's declaration. After the noise dies down, I give them the details of our mission. Although, there really isn't anything to tell. Not wanting to trigger anything at the time, Alice and I didn't do more than confirm if Raven actually had a palace. Technically, we didn't even know, at the time, if it was an actual palace like in Persona 5 and not something different. The quest I recieved not long after, though, dispproved that train of thought.

Once everything was said, I tell them to pack their weapons and meet me at the air docks. I meet up with Alice after that; the dragon girl had been waiting for my signal and was instantly ready to go.

" **You know,** " Alice grumbles as we wait for Team RWBY to show up at the docks. " **I'm getting tired of being nothing more than a glorified** _ **bus**_ **for these little quests you keep sending our friends on.** "

"Come on, sis, don't be that way," I say, in order to placate my black-clad sister. "You know that if _we_ were the ones to do this, it'd be over in a matter of minutes. This is for _there_ benefit, they need these to grow even more as both people and warriors. It also helps, that it's reaffirming that they're ready for the battle with Salem."

" **I know, I know,** " Alice sighs as she crosses her arms. " **Still though, it's boring to just watch these fights go down. I want action! I want to** _ **fight**_ **! The dragon in me** _ **hates**_ **being nothing more than a voyeur in these events.** "

"I bet if Winter was involved, then you'd have _no problem_ being a voyeur," I rib my sister with a grin, making her growl at me. "Besides, you'll get plenty of action soon enough. Seeing everything has been going according to plan so far."

Alice justs huffs as she leans against a nearby wall. We sit in silence for the rest of our wait, short though it was. Team RWBY shows up, not five minutes after our conversation.

"Ready to go?" I ask, despite the obvious answer.

"Yep!" Ruby shouts with enthusiasm, Cresent Rose and Thayna already sheathed at her hips. The other members of Team RWBY gave similar answers.

"Alice, if you may," I give my sister a theatrical bow. I don't need to have X-Ray vision to know she's rolling her eyes under that skull mask. Alice changes into dragon form and I immediatly climb onto her back, near her head. " _Alllllll aboard_!"

Alice jerks her head back to smack me in the face for that little bit. As I rub my sore nose, Team RWBY giggles and climbs onto Alice's back. As we shoot into the sky, I amuse myself by thinking how I've desensitized the citizens of Vale to the sight of a _dragon_ flying through their airspace.

Took us a half-hour to get to the designated landing area in Mystral. We have to stop a few miles out from Raven's camp to avoid being detected. . . Although, now that I think about it, it would've been stealthier to just ditch the dragon plan altogether and teleported everyone to the spot. They may have been out of it for a few hours, but it's not like we're pressed for time on this little mission.

Putting aside those thoughts for the moment, I look towards Team RWBY and my sister, who shifted back into human form.

"Okay, we got about five miles till we hit Raven's camp," I announce to the assembled group. "To keep unnoticed for the moment, we need to keep to the trees. Everything got their 'Naruto Tree Running' skills down?"

A chorus of affirmatives is my answer, although Yang's was a tad shaky. Rolling my eyes at the blonde, I jump to the branch of a nearby tree. My five companions follow my example, then we're off!

We don't talk much as we run, since we were trying to keep quiet and because Yang needs to concentrate to keep the same pace as us. Strong though she may be, Yang is does not have the lightest of footsteps compared to the rest of us. It takes us another twenty minutes before we get to the outskirts of Raven's camp.

The trees are just tall enough for us all to be able to see over the large walls surrounding the camp. Tents of all kinds litter the insides of the walls with one particularly large one placed near the very back of the camp, Raven's tent. I can see a bunch of different bandits walking around, even the one who, in canon, got his teeth punched out by Yang, but I don't see Raven or Vernal.

"Let's head back by a half-mile or so," I tell them in a hushed voice to avoid being heard by any guards. "Alice's method to get to Remant's 'Distortion World' is somewhat flashy and I don't want to do it here."

Five nods gave me my answer and we double-back a half-mile as I said before. We stop in a clearing of trees to let Alice do her magic.

" **Stay just outside my reach, okay?** " We nod and move towards her, staying right outside the circumfrence of her arms. Then, as we were all in place, Alice threw out her arms as far as they would go and with clenched hands, she began to chant.

 _ **Realm of Shadow**_  
 _ **Open you gates to me, your loyal servant**_  
 _ **Open the path to insanity and despair**_  
 _ **So, that I may partake in it's glory**_  
 _ **Show me the path to those whose heart is distorted by strength**_  
 _ **Show me the world of they who believes in nothing but their own power**_  
 _ **Realm of Shadow**_  
 _ **OPEN**_

As Alice chanted, the shadows in the area all began to gather around her. Forming a large circle, twenty feet in diameter, filled with strangle symbols that not even 'Gamer's Mind' could translate. The shadows gathered more and more, until all I could see of my sister was a vaguely human shape made of pure black. Then, when Alice spoke the final word, everything turned to black.

When the darkness clears, I'm in a very different place than before. Gone were the thick forest trees and green grass, instead It's like I was transported to the savanna. Yellow grass that went up to thigh-level, the occasional Acacia tree, a cloudless sky, and a blazing sun high in the sky.

I see Team RWBY lying on the ground, all of them giving out a light groan. As I snicker, I see Alice is exactly where she was before we entered the 'Realm of Shadow' as Alice put it.

"Come on, then, get up!" I urge my friends with a slight grin. My grin grows wider when Yang flips me off as they all get off the ground.

"Where are we?" Weiss asks as she holds a hand to her head, while all of her tails dropped to the ground due to her confusion.

"Raven's palace," I tell them, while gesturing to our surroundings with one hand. "I'm guessing it encompasses the entirety of Mystral seeing as this place seems to be her preferred hunting grounds.

"Where is she then?" Yang asks, her diziness seemingly fading in place of battle-lust.

"I'm guessing up there," I raise a hand and point behind the team of second years.

They all turn in sync and their jaws collectively _drop_. About twenty miles in the distance is a _gigantic_ tree. It looks like an acacia tree, but I'm not an expert on tree, with a slight twist to it's trunk. There are no branches along it's trunk until you reach the top, where there are a myriad of long branches thick with green leaves. Also, you can see, right at the top of the trunk, a nest. Said nest encompasses the entire top of the tree, which has to be something of a quater-mile in diameter. Doesn't take a genius to guess that our target is in that tree.

Thanks to my super-enhanced senses, I can also see that there are a bunch of tree surrounding the giant one. Making a jungle to surround the base of the tree and hide it from view. Also easy to guess that that jungle is supposed to represent Raven's bandit camp.

"So, _that's_ where she is," I hear Yang mumble. The brawler smashes her nuckles together and looks ready to start running for the giant tree. "Let's do thi-URK!"

I yank on the collar of her brown duster before she starts running. Causing the blonde to choke and fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Hold your horses," I tell her as she glares at me from her spot on the ground. "We can't go just yet."

"Why's that?" Ruby asks as she tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You guys need to know how to summon your Personas," I tell them with a serious expression. "Your weapons will do some damage here, but Personas are the real heavy-hitters in this world."

"Can you and Alice summon yours?" Blake asks with _cat-like_ curiosity.

"Of course!" I exclaim with a feral grin. Reaching deep within myself, I pull on a familiar source of energy and force it out of my body. Suddenly, a glowing, blue card floats in front of my face. A picture of a man with a bindle over his shoulder, while a dog was at his heels; the number 0 inscribed at the bottom of the card. With a roar, I shatter the card with a punch from my right fist. " _PERSONA_!"

A surge of power goes through my body as the card disentegrates; I can't help but grin feraly at the familiar feeling of an adrenaline rush. As the power goes outward, a figure materializes over my body.

The figure wears a pair of dark-blue flats with a slight point and curl to where the toes are. For pants, it wears a pair of dual-colored tights, colored black and blue, with alternating placements; For example, the part of the clothing below the knee on the left leg is colored blue, while the alternate leg is colored black. If the clothing were a graph, then quadrant I would be black, quadrant II would be blue, quadrant III blue again, and quadrant IIII would be black. The waistband is colored pure blue, while the torso area follows the same pattern as the pants.

The figure wears black gloves and in it's right hand is a large scythe. It's somewhat simple in design, the pole only being a metal rod of about a meter and a half in length. The actual blade though was that of a red stone that seemed to _glow_ and _pulse_ as if it were alive with a total length of about a meter. The heel of the weapon is also strange, curved into a 'U' shape that stretched out about a meter.

The figure's head is covered by a white mask in the front and more of the skin-tight body suit it wear on the back. The mask has a large smile on it with blood-red lips with nothing but white in between them. The eyes of the mask are simple yellow, four-pointed stars that seem to gleam even though it's a mask. To top it all off, literally, the figure wears a Jester cap with four antenna and follows the same color pattern as the body suit and each antenna is tipped with a jingling bell.

This is my Persona, _Loki_.

My Persona begins to cackle and looks ready to fight. I dismiss him with a thought, before he can try and attack one of my friends. He may be my Persona, but he is also the avatar of the Norse God of Mischief, even I don't know what exactly he'll do.

Next up is Alice, to whom I gesture to after my Persona disappears. She seems to focus for a moment, not that any of us can tell with that damn mask on, then another glowing-blue card floats in front of her. This one depicted a picture of a woman surrounded by a lion with the number XI inscirbed at the bottom.

" _ **Persona**_ **!** " Alice growls out as she rakes her clawed-gauntlets across the card, shattering it.

The energy manifests into a figure different from my own. Whereas mine was a man, or techincally a demon, _this one_ is a dragon! A black dragon made of metal. An automaton is an accurate definition of it. It looks like a regular dragon from a distance, but up close, you can see that it's black scales are just interlocking pieces of metal like a giant suit of armor in the shape of a beast. It's eyes are pure red like uncut rubies, it's teeth whirred like the teeth on a chainsaw, and at the corners of it's mouth were small exhaust pipes that let out black smoke every few seconds. The dragon, overall, is about three times the size Alice is now with a fifteen-foot wingspan. Speaking of wings, it's were the usual shape, but on the inside of the membrane were dozens of interlocking gears that are contantly in motion. Combined with a tail that resembles medieval torture device and you have one badass-looking dragon.

This is _Fafnir_ , my sister's Persona.

Fafnirs growls at our gathered friends, before Alice dismisses the beast. Alice's Persona is also hard to control, although for different reasons than mine. Whereas mine is hard to control because of it's love of mischief, Alice's has an extreme bloodlust and rage against anyone who isn't my sister. Like the tarot card itself, Fafnir is the raging lion and my sister, it's tamer.

"Wait," Ruby's mind seems to restart after seeing the pure awesomeness that is my sister and I's Persona. "Shouldn't they be masks instead of cards. You did say that we would be _stealing_ Raven's heart, right?"

"While that is what we're doing, that does not mean the summoning method is the same," I agree with her, before I shake my head. "The masks represent a will of rebellion manifesting into a Persona. But, because I made you confront your demons all those months ago, you all have the summoning method of Persona _4_. You confronted and accepted the part of yourself that you didn't want to admit to and gained your demon powers because of it."

"So, does that mean we summon our Personas the same way we do our demons?" Weiss asks with slight confusion.

"Yes, but slightly different," I inform her. "Instead of just brining the power to the surface like you do with your demons, with your Personas you need to push the power _outward_ to manifest it into a card and then into the Persona itself. So, whose up first?"

"Let's do it in the same order we gained our demons," Blake suggests, before pointing at each of her teammates in order. "So, Yang, Weiss, me, then Ruby."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang exclaims with a grin. She closes her eyes and focuses for a moment, then, like Alice and I, a glowing-blue card appears. This one has a picture of a roman soldier riding in a chariot pulled by two sphinxes with VII inscribed at the bottom. Yang grins again as she uppercuts the card into oblivion. " _PERSONA!_ "

Yang's Persona looks just like her demon. An Asura with blood-red skin, pitch-black hair, six arms, three faces, and a small, black devil tail. The left face is happiness, the right face is sadness, and the final face is anger. All she wears is a _way_ too small black dress and a pair of black stilettos.

"Asura," Yang mumbles, what I guess is the true name of her Persona, as said Persona glares at her. Yang grins as she dismisses the glaring Persona. "Weiss-y, you're up!"

"Moron," Weiss mutters, making me smirk when I realize she didn't use her usual 'Dunce', three guesses as to why that is. Just as before, a card shows up after a few moments. This one having a blue area with a man on the left and a pink area with a woman on the right. They're seperated by a tree and a giant heart hangs in the air, VI is inscribed at the bottom.

 _The Lovers, huh? Honestly didn't expect that one._

Weiss' face is clear with determination as she reaches for the card. She holds it between her index and middle fingers, then with a twist shatters the card as she calls out. " _Persona_!"

This time the Persona is a giant, pure-white fox. A Nine-tailed fox, to be persise. The only change in it's snow-like fur is a bunch of blue lines. Thick, like brush strokes, they go to the ends of each of it's nine tails before going up it's back and morphing into some markings along it's face. It's narrowed, intelligent eyes are the same icy-blue as Weiss'.

"Kitsune," Weiss murmurs with interest. The divine-fox gives Weiss a regal nod, a gesture that Weiss returns before dismissing the Persona.

"My turn," Blake tells us. Once more a card appears, this one is divided into four boxes with a circle in the middle. The upper-left box has a blue background with a steaming cup on it. The upper-right depicts an oddley-shaped triangle on a red background. Lower-left is a bird on a yellow background and, finally, the lower-right is square on a gray background. The bottom is inscribed with the roman numeral XIV. Blake smirks as she does a backflipping, kicking the card and shattering it. " _Persona_!"

Another animal like Weiss', going three out of five for Personas so far, this one is a cat though. This cat is the size of Blake, as long as she is tall, with two tails waving around behind it. The Persona is also covered in writhing, black flames instead of fur. All that can be seen in the way of facial features are a pair of golden eyes with no pupils.

"Nekomata," Blake regards the large cat fondly. The Persona purrs and nuzzles Blake's leg before she's dismissed.

"My turn!" Ruby squeels with excitement. I'm curious as to how this will work, since Thayna represents Ruby's demon powers unlike the others, whose powers are internal until brought out.

I get the answer in the form of Thayna, in her scythe form, shattering in a white light and then, reforming into a card above Ruby's hand. The card is a simple picture of a sun with a human face over a red and yellow background; the bottom inscribed with XIX. Ruby goes the simple route and grasps the card within her hand to shatter it. " _Persona_!"

Ruby's Persona is a rather imposing figure, while bringin the ratio of human-to-animal Personas to an even number. Garbed only in a tattered black cloak that covers the Persona's entire body, the Persona doesn't seem to have legs as it merely floats in the air. It holds a large scythe with an old-wooden handle with a hand made completely of bone and I can see the hints of a bleach-white skull beneath it's cowl.

"Thanatos!" Ruby remarks cheerfully as if she were talking to her Scythe, which it technically was. Thanatos nods before dismissing itself, turning into Thayna's human form.

"That was weird," Thayna mumbles as Ruby giggles and pulls the weapon into a hug.

"With all that settled!" I announce, grabbing everyone's attention. I grin feraly as I point towards the large tree. "Let's go cage us a bird, shall we!?"

* * *

 **I really didn't intend to make this chapter go the way it did. I had at least planned on showing Raven before I ended it, but the journey to the 'Distortion World'(which I only know realize is from Pokemon not Persona), the descriptions of the Personas, and all that took too long.**

 **Despite that, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	54. The Tree of Pride

**It's OK, Omega is here! Let's get into nice Persona action, shall we!? Don't have much to say, so I'm just moving onto the chapter recommendation!**

 _ **Can You Feel My Heart?**_ **by** _ **sangheilitat117**_ **. Summary:** _ **Can you hear the silence, can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken, can you feel my heart? Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees, can you save my bastard soul? Will you wait for me? The story of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and how they fell in love.**_ **One of the** _ **best**_ **White Rose fics that I have ever read. Mind you, that's purely from a Writer's opinion. From a reader's opinion, I like others more, but mainly cause they're like pure fluff. This one is one of those fanfics where you could believe it was an actual book! And it has the length to back it up, so be prepared to spending twenty minutes or more reading a single chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It takes the six of us another half-hour to reach the giant tree/jungle that acted as Raven's Palace. I acted as the bus this time, instead of Alice, switching into a giant blue wolf like when I carried Team RWBY, Zwei, and Doctor Oobleck out of that train tunnel in Mount Glenn. Mind you, I don't really _mind_ carrying everyone, it's just that it's hard to adjust to walking on four legs instead of two. Most of my transformations involve me being on two legs, I try and avoid the four-legged transformations.

Moving on, once we get to the jungle-area, the six of us slip into the trees to avoid detection. After that, it takes another five minutes to get to the center of the camp area. Except, when we got there, there was no one there. Complete ghost town, devoid of any sort of people. I didn't even hear any animals, despite the state of our surroundings.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby asks me in a whisper.

"I don't know," I admit with slight unease lacing my tone. I take a quick look around from my crouched position, but nothing shows up. "I don't see anything with 'Observe', but I doubt it's that simple."

"Then, what should we doOOOO-!" Weiss' question is cut off as the tree limb she was standing on got cut off at the trunk by a knife that had been thrown. The white-themed girl falls to the ground in a heap, along with Ruby who had been standing beside her.

The branch that Yang and Blake were standing on got sliced too, except that Blake manages to stay on her feet when she lands. Yang, on the other hand. . . Not so much.

"Shit!" Yang shouts as she falls on her face.

Instead of waiting for our own branches to get sliced, Alice and I jump down with our friends to see what's going on. As soon as our feet touch the ground, a freaking _legion_ of Shadows pop out of, well, the shadows.

Like all shadows, they have pitch-black skin with perfectly-circular, red eyes that are, of course, covered by a frowning, blue mask. As for there outfits. . . They actually look like Zulu warriors, to be honest. Animals skins, animal furs, spears, Iwisa, bows, and even the occasional cow-skin shield. They also had a few of the Dog-type Shadows with their forces. Except, instead of being Dobermans or weird-circular space orbs, they were _lions_! I kid you not, freaking _lions_! Ones that were the size of small horses with pitch-black fur and those stupid, blue masks on top of their faces.

We are truly and completely surrounded by the enemy forces with _no_ idea of how they did it. Team RWBY tenses up, ready for a fight, while Alice and I keep a watchful eye on the situation, but otherwise stay the same. I start to crack a joke, but immediatly shut my mouth when _she_ appeared. Standing atop one of the highest roots of the giant tree is the reason we are here in the first place, Raven Branwen.

She was dressed a lot like the shadow warriors surrounding us. Pelts from various different animals are covering her body as a skirt and halter-top. Raven's Shadow also has various different bracelets and necklaces on her body, all made from what seem to be animal bones. But, the most notable part of her attire would have to be the lion skin. Raven had the head of lion sitting atop her own head like a crown. The front legs of the lion are still attached to the skin, flapping behind the Bandit Queen like the sleeves of a jacket.

Raven also has weapons attached to her that are different from her foot-soldiers. A nodachi is attached to her hip, looking somewhat out of place given her outfit, along with a bow and arrow strapped to her back.

"What sort of herbivores have wandered into my territory?" Her sickly-yellow eyes analyze us from her higher vantage point.

"Don't recognize your own daughter, _mother_?" Yang spits out with anger at the older woman. Shadow Raven takes a moment to look at Yang, before a sadistic grin set in on her face.

"Ah yes, my _daughter_ ," Raven says the word as if tasted bad in her mouth. "I had hoped my absense would have made you strong, but that was a _mistake_!"

Normally, that sentence probably would have been a good thing, if it weren't with _how_ Raven said it. The shapehifter had said it with a sneer, while looking down at us all like we were nothing more than bugs on her shoes, well, she isn't _wearing_ any shoes, but you get the idea.

"You are nothing, but a _weakling_!" Shadow Raven is starting to get on _all_ of our nerves, especially Blake's, if her growls are indication. "You surround yourself with herbivors who have to herd themselves together in order to feel safe. You could have _ruled_ over them! You could have been stronger than any of them, but you choose the wrong path. You walk the path of prey, not the path of a predator."

"At least I'm loved by my friends!" Yang shouts at her 'mother', then she gestures to the tribe of shadows surrounding us. "They're _afraid_ of you!"

"As they should be," Shadow Raven remarks coldly. "I am the Alpha, the _strongest_! My strength allows me to rule over these weaklings! As that's all they're good for, being ruled over by a stronger predator. All those who do not see this, should be devoured like the prey they are, instead of loudly barking at the true predators!"

I knew that reasoning with the Shadow was hopeless and it seems Yang has realized it as well, going by the blonde's silence upon that last remark. Scoffing at her daughter's silence, Raven turns her attention to the rest of us.

"For what purpose, do you _weaklings_ have for intruding on my territory?" Raven asks us with disdain _very_ present in her tone. Ruby steps up at the leader to adress the Shadow.

"We're here to steal your heart!" Ruby proclaims boldly, while pointing at Raven dramatically. I smirk at her enthusiasm, the fact that her main colors are red and black are just a bonus to the humor of the situation.

Raven stares at Ruby for a moment with no change in expression, before she starts to snicker. That snicker turns into a full-belly laugh that is, in no way, uplifting. Shadow Raven continues to laugh at us for another minute or so, before she calmed herself. We all still wanted to punch her teeth down her throat though. If anyone does the laughing at opponents thing, then it's going to be _me_!

" _You_?" Raven's mirth turns into disdain once more as she sneers at us. "You steal from _me_!? Such a thing is impossible for weak, little herbivores such as yourselves! But, I suppose, it will be rather entertaining to see you try and do so."

Even _I_ was starting to growl at this complete and utter _bitch_ that's underestimating us so badly. If this whole thing wasn't for Yang's, and Team RWBY's, benfit then I would have already turned Raven into a red smear on the sidewalk. But, it is, so I didn't.

"I will be in my nest at the top of the tree," Raven points upward at the giant nest that resides in this _goliath_ of a tree. "I believe that is where this _heart_ that you speak of resides, but I doubt you'll make it that far. They may be weaklings just like you, but my pawns are much stronger than you weaklings."

After that last insult, Raven snaps her fingers and she sinks into the shadows along with all of her minions. At the same time, a knot at the bottom of the tree, in between the roots, opened up to the inside of the tree. With the enemy no longer in sight, Team RWBY lets loose a colletive breath. Relaxing, yet still keeping aware of their surroundings.

"How were they able to sneak up on us like that?" Weiss ponders looking slightly irritated at being caught off guard. "I didn't hear them at all! Did you, Blake?"

"Not at all," Blake responds with a shake of her head, also looking troubled. The cat faunus turns to me after a few seconds. "You said you couldn't see them with your 'Observe', didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't see a thing," I reply before furrowing my brow. "That shouldn't be possible. . ."

"Does anyone have any idea why they went unnoticed?" Ruby asks in her 'leader voice'.

We all stay silent for a few seconds. But, then it hits Alice and I making us shout in unison.

 **"** The cognition **!"** Team RWBY looks startled and confused by our shout.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks, looking for clarification.

"The cognition is what allowed them to sneak up on us," noticing that none of them seem to grasp what I'm trying to say, I elaborate. "This is Raven's Palace, the source of her distortion and how she sees the world. That doesn't just involve the setting, but an _idea_ as well. Raven's bandit tribe has always gone unnoticed by their targets until it was too late and they were already being attacked. It's only natural that Raven has developed the cognition that they are undetectable unless they attack or make themselves known beforehand."

"Is there any way we can break her of that cognition," Blake asks hopefully.

"We could," I tell them, but they can all sense the upcoming 'but'. "But, it'd take time and energy that I'd rather not spare. This is supposed to be a quick quest and I don't want to waste a month just to make it the tiniest bit easier. Besides, it probably won't be that much of a problem. When we arrived, they were probably expecting us. Riding in on a giant, blue wolf isn't _exactly_ subtle. Once we're in the tree though, _we'll_ be the ones doing the hunting. I'd wager we'll still be snuck up on a few times, but it's not that big of a deal."

"He's not wrong, you know?" Yang says to her teammates and they all begrudingly nod in response.

Part of the problem of being ambushed in Persona was the fact that your opponents moved before you. But, this isn't a game. . . Shut up! You know what I meant! Anyway, here none of my friends are slow enough to actually get hit first even if they do get ambushed. And being swarmed wasn't a problem either, back to back like they would be is actually a fairly normal strategy for them. Considering how many times huntsmen and huntresses can be outnumbered by Grimm in a fight, fighting back to back is the go-to method, otherwise they die quite quickly.

"Well, you guys ready to do this?" I ask with a grin, they all nod determinedly and brandish their weapons. "Yeah, that was a stupid question, I know. Let's rock!"

I let Ruby take point and lead her team into the giant tree with Alice and I following behind them. We enter into a large, circular, wooden room about a fifth of a mile in diameter and about fifty feet high. Going by the trunk outside and how tall this room is, assuming all the rooms had similar heights, then I assume there are about twenty floors before we hit Raven's Nest.

The room itself is really pushing the whole 'Zulu Warrior' angle this Palace has going on. The decorations ranged from trophies taken from various dead animals to some, admittedly, rather beautiful tapestries with multiple colors woven into them. Mind you, the tapestries depicted Raven and her bandits pillaging and killing people, but they still looked good regardless.

There are also seem to be various walls on this floor, making it hard to see enemies and the way to get to the next floor. The six of us sneak around the room, making sure to stick to the walls.

After about three minutes, Ruby peeks around a wall and immediatly turns back to us.

"I see the stairs," she announces in a whisper. "And a guard patrolling the stairs."

"Let's take him out!" Yang exclaims, but thankfully, keeps her voice low; Ruby nods in response.

With a dash of her semblance, Ruby races out from our hiding spot when the guard's back is turned. I can see her left glowing red as she jumps onto the shadow's back and grips it's mask in her hand.

"Hey! What are y-!?" Then, Ruby pulls the mask off.

"Show me your true form!" Ruby shouts as she leaps off the shadow's back.

It's an interesting sight to see in person, the sight of a shadow exploding and then reforming into a mythological monster. This particular shadow has the body of, what looks like, a bear, the legs and arms of a tiger, the head of a monkey, and a snake for a tail; A Nue, to be precise.

Team RWBY immediatly gets into battle stance, surrounding the creature with Alice and I standing behind as back-up. Ruby moves first, crushing Thanatos' card in her hand.

" _Persona_!" The Grim Reaper appears over Ruby's head and the little Reaper points at the Nue. "Thanatos, _Kouga_!"

My eyes widen slightly as two spears of light appear out of thin air and skewer the Nue. It doesn't do bad damage, but it could be better.

 _Guess Ruby's Thanatos is more 'Angel of Death' rather than 'Unholy Demon'._

"Guys, it's weak to fire!" I shout out to the Team, catching their attention. Also, that wasn't 'Observe' that told me that, I just knew the game _that well_.

"That's my cue!" Yang grins as she uppercuts 'Chariot' and Asura appears. "Asura, _Agidyne_!"

It's like a volcano opens up beneath the Nue. I swear, I can see the shadow make an 'Oh Shit!' face before the flames consumed it. By some miracle, the Nue is still alive, but not for very long. The shadow is dazed, a perfect set-up for an 'All-Out Attack'.

"Let's do this!" Yang yells, all of Team RWBY knowing what to do next.

The group of four rush the Nue and attack simultaneously and brutally. I feel 'Gamer's Mind' hijacking my senses to play out a scene.

The shadow is a silhouette in the background as Yang drops from the top of my vision. The brawler brings back her fists and then mashes her weapon-covered knuckles together. The action changes the background to a bright yellow and orange reminescent of flames with the words 'I Burn!' written in the air with flames.

Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the image is gone.

 _Well. . . That was interesting._

 _ **But, incredibly awesome.**_

 _Most definitely!_

"Let's head to the next floor!" Ruby commands as we all follow her up the stairs.

For the next three floors or so, the pattern stays the same. We explore the floor, fight the shadows, which were all Nues for some reason, then we would go to the next floor. When we hit floor number five, things change just a little.

The six of us are walking along the wooden interiors of the giant tree, when two things happen. One, we find a tapestry that's different from the others. It's not as colorful as the ones before it and what it's depicting is also different than the usual. It shows two children, one boy and one girl, who are smiling and holding swords while standing across from one another. They look like they're in Raven's bandit camp, but an older version of it. In the background, behind Raven to the very right of the tapestry, there is a woman who looks like the mother of the two children. We all seem to come to the conclusion that the two children look familiar.

"Is that. . . Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks with a confused tone to her voice.

"And my mother," Yang says softly, while Weiss looks towards me.

"Do you know what this is?" Weiss asks me.

"If I had to guess," I have a theory that's probably correct going by how these things usuall go. "This is a depiction of Raven's past. Of the events that led to her distortion, of what led to her becoming what she is today."

Team RWBY has nothing to say to that, so they all just start to move towards the next staircase. Or they would, if it weren't for a shadow emerging from the shadows(that really sounds stupid) and attacking our group.

"An ambush!" Blake shouts, but it's too late.

The enemy shadows already have us surrounded. It's three large birds with brilliant-red feathers and some pinkish-purple down. The birds also have some peacock feathers hanging down from their tails.

"Suzaku," I mutter under my breath.

The birds don't wait for us to recover our bearings and just let loose with a combined 'Mafreila' attack. The attack hits all of us, but only Weiss, Blake, and Alice are seriously affected by it. The rest of us just take the hit without much trouble, but those three actually cry out in pain.

"Weiss/Blake!" Ruby and Yang call out in worry simulatenously.

"We're fine!" Blake calls out as she and the ex-heiress climb to their feet. Alice just shakes off her pain and stands next to me.

"They're weak to ice!" I call out, accepting my role as the team's navigator for now.

" _Persona_!" Weiss growls out as she snaps 'The Lovers' card between her fingers. Kitsune appears with a worried expression for her master. "Mabufula!"

The spiritual fox doesn't need to be told twice as it's tails light up with power, followed by it shooting ice from said tails at the three birds that surround us. The three Suzaku go down with a warble, setting up for another 'All-Out Attack'

"Finish them!" Weiss shouts as Team RWBY goes for the kill.

Once more, 'Gamer's Mind' hijacks my sense. With the shadows frozen in the background, Weiss twirls onto the stage with Myrtenaster waving about like a conductor's baton. She finishes by stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground, causing a Glyph to start spnning beneath her and for the shadow to start bleeding as the background changs. The new background is silver with a diamond-like pattern on it, along with the words 'Mirror Mirror' etched into the air in ice-blue cursive letters.

We move on after that little excursion and I don't have to be a mind-reader, which I am, albeit a shitty one, to know they're all thinking of that tapestry from floor five. We have a pretty good system for a while. We take out the shadows, move onto the next floor, then rest at the occasional safe room to drink some of my potion cocktail to refill their health, mana, and stamina. We get ambushed every once in a while, but nothing that a pissed-off Weiss couldn't handle.

By the tenth floor, we come across something different. There was another tapestry, but we can't get a good look of it with the shadow lion prowling around the thing.

Ruby dashes for the lion as soon as it turned around. The lion roars as Ruby removes it's mask. The little Reaper jumps back to us as the shadow takes on it's true form. Said true form being a yellow lion-dog thing with green fur covering it's neck like a mane along with covering it's paws and tail.

"Shiisa," I tell the group. "They're weak to curse attacks."

"Then, it's my turn," Blake says determinedly. The cat faunus kicks her card to make Nekomata appear. "Nekomata, _Eigaon_!"

The demon-cat yowls and a skull of blackish-red energy lunges at the Shiisa. The Shiisa is knocked out like all of our opponents before it. You know what that means!

"With me!" Blake rushes the shadow and I get hijacked again.

Blake jumps down from the sky, landing in a crouch. As she crosses her twin weapons across her chest, the shadow starts bleeding and the scenery changes. This time it was a pure-black background with purple words in a somewhat-creepy font spelling out 'From the Shadows I Descend'.

After the battle ends, we take a look at the tapestry the lion had been guarding. It's the same two kids as the first tapestry, Raven and Qrow, except they look older than before. The two of them are standing over the unmoving body of the older woman from the first tapestry, whose body is torn and bloody, most likely from a Grimm attack. Qrow looks impassive as he lays a hand on his sister's shoulder, while Raven is on her knees in tears.

"Who do you think that is?" Ruby asks, looking somewhat upset by the tapestry.

"Going by the resemblance she had to Qrow and Raven," Blake notes. "I'm guessing she was their mother."

"Qrow told me that his mother was distant with him and my mother," Yang adds somberly. "But, my mother looked up to her very much and it destroyed her when she died. It wasn't that long after I was born that it happened."

All of us stay silent at that somber note. It's Ruby that breaks us out of our depressing mood.

"Let's keep moving," Ruby tells us she moves towards the stairs.

I can't help but smile at the little Reaper. Over the past few months, she has come a long way to being the leader her team needs her to be. And, for that, I am very proud of her.

With renewed determination, the six of us keeping climbing the giant tree. it's at the fifteenth floor that we come across our first Strong Shadow. The monster with glowing, dark-red aura is standing in front of another tapestry. It didn't move, meaning it's a required encounter, not one we can sneak up on.

" **You shall not pass!** " It shouts at us as we approach it.

"Yeah, we will!" Ruby shouts as she brandishes her weapon. "Even if we have to go through you to do it!"

" **Very well,** " the shadow's tone says it's glaring at us, despite us not being able to tell through the mask.

The shadow explodes and reforms into it's true form. Said form being a giant, bipedal, blue elephant with one eye, wielding a sword, and wearing a loin cloth.

" _Shit_! It's a Girimehkala!" I curse at our opponent, a slight sense of worry going through me.

"What's a Giri-whatever the hell you said?" Yang asks as she holds up her fists.

"Big-fucking elephant that has killed me _way too many times_ in the game!" I growl at the stupid thing. Damn elephant's 'Mudoon' skill has been the cause of my death _SO_ many times. "Reflects physical and gun attacks, resists fire, weak to bless, and uses curse/physical skills. You'll need to weaken it before going for the 'All-Out Attack' since it's health and defence are really high."

Ruby absorbs this information with extraordinary speed, after a few seconds, the leader nods.

"Alice, can you help us out?" My sister nods as an answer and Ruby returns the gesture, before turning towards Yang. "Sorry, sis, but I need you to switch with Alice. It's resistant to the only attacks you have in your arsenal and we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Say no more," Yang smirks and high-fives Alice on the way out. Alice takes Yang's place and Yang stands beside me.

Weiss and Blake both summon their Personas to cover the switch. With Weiss using a 'Bufula' and Blake going for a 'Eiga'. The two attacks do minimal damage to the shadow. I expect it to attack right about now, but it doesn't. Instead, it slashes it's sword, then covers itself in a bright-red aura.

"Shit, that's a _Charge_ skill!" I curse and immediatly give my advice(read: frantic warning) to Ruby. "Defence skills! Defence skills!"

"Weiss! Alice!" The team leader shouts to her friends.

" _Marukukaja_!" Kitsune's tails raise and Fafnir roars as the group is covered by a blue aura, boosting their defence by a lot.

The Girimehkala slams it's large foot into the ground, making a void of shadows erupt from his position and hit our team with a bunch of strong hits; the physical attack skill, 'Deathbound'. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake cry out in pain, while Alice flinches and gets pushed back a few feet. Yang and I would have called out to them, but the attack manages to hit us as well. I hand Yang a potion as she recovers from the blow.

Back on the battle-field, Team RWB plus Alice look ready to counter-attack. Blake strikes first with Nekomata.

" _Demonic Decree_!" She shouts as her Persona opens up a portal of dark-red miasma below their opponent, which then explodes like a geyser of dark energy **(A/N: I've never actually seen this attack in-game and I can't find a clip of it being used, so sorry if it's not how the attack works)**. The attack manages to take out half of Girimehkala's HP, which is a big win for our side.

" _Bufudyne_ / _Garudyne_!" Weiss and Alice attack next, putting the giant elephant even closer to death. It's up to Ruby to finish it off with an 'All-Out Attack'.

"Thanatos, _Kougaon_!" The attack hits and the elephant gets knocked out. "End it!"

Team RWB plus Alice rushes, 'Gamer's Mind' hijacks, you get the gist by now. Ruby rushes into frame with her scythes spinning as if she's a proffesional baton twirler. The frame slows as Ruby is mid-swing, while the shadow starts bleeding and the background comes into focus. Said background being red with rose designs, along with a rose petals falling from the sky, and the words 'Red Like Roses' in black cursive decorate the sky.

"Nice work, guys!" Yang cheers happily, despite not being able to fight.

"Now, what's the tapestry this time?" I wonder as we walk over to the piece of art attached to the wall.

It depicts Qrow and Raven again, but the situation seems to have gotten even worse. On the left side, Qrow is wielding his weapon with a picture of Beacon in the background. On the right side, Raven is also wielding her weapon, but with her bandit camp in the background. Both siblings look angry at the other, there is definitely a fight on the horizon.

"And so, the picture becomes clearer," I mumble as I stare at the tapestry.

We move on, no more surprises hindering us, until the twentieth floor that is. When we get to the final floor of the tree, there are no walls that stop us from seeing the full scope of the room. There is only one last tapestry and a ladder that leads to Raven's nest.

The finaly tapestry is a simple picture. It shows Raven as we know her now with her Grimm-like mask covering her face, along with her bandit clan rallied behind her.

"I think I get what happened now," I announce and the group looks to me for clarification. "Raven was probably like the Weiss of Team STRQ. Cold and somewhat confrontational, but still a loyal and valued teammate."

Weiss gives me the finger, but Ruby snuggling into her side soothes her ire. I smirk and continue with my explanation.

"But, when her mother died," Team RWBY grimaces slightly. "She believes that the fight against Salem is pointless and that strength is the only thing that matters. With the bandit clan pushing for either Qrow or Raven to take their mother's place, Raven steps up. I can also assume that from seeing Ozpin and Salem gather followers to fight against the other, Raven starts believing her clan to be nothing more than pawns for her to move around at her will. Fast forward almost two decades and Raven's soul has been so distorted you have the Raven we see now."

"What about me?" Yang doesn't seem to direct the question at me, but just at our group in general, but I answer nontheless.

"You were a baby at the time, Yang," I try and deliver the news softly, but it isn't really going to work with what I'm about to say. "With her focus purely on strength and most likely believing that emotions like love would make her weak, bringing a baby probably wasn't her first idea."

Blake immediatly hugs her girlfriend, Yang's head laying on the cat faunus' chest. The duo stay like that for a few moments, before Yang takes a shuddering breath and gives the rest of us a thumbs-up as a symbol for 'I'm good'.

Ruby also hugs her sister, while Weiss puts her hand on Yang's shoulder. Alice and I just smile from afar, observing the touching scene with watchful eyes.

After Team RWBY has their moment, the six of us make for the ladder to the top, but a figure descends from the opening before we do. Said figure is dressed like a steriotypical shaman in a old fantasy book. Colorful robes, headress, weird staff thing with rings and feathers attached to it, whole nine yards. The person wearing the outfit is the person I've been wondering about the whole time we've been here, Vernal.

" **The Chief has given me free reign to remove you from our camp,** _ **permanently**_ **,** " Vernal growls at us.

"Then, give us your best shot, _bitch_!" Yang calls out, already back to her old self. Vernal does not take kindly to that remark and slams her staff into the wooden floor twice.

All of a sudden, dozens of shadows appear from Behind Vernal. All of them wielding their weapons menacingly. I know that Team RWBY can't handle this many opponents all at once and within the confines they are. Usually in the games, this is the point where the Phantom Thieves return to the real world to plan or a Deus Ex Machina appears to save the day. Guess which one I'm going for?

"Let me handle this, guys," I tell them as I step forward. Team RWBY looks shocked for a moment, but steps back regardless. I'm happy that they trust me to take care of this by myself.

" **You intend to take us all on by yourself,** _ **weakling**_ **?!** " Shadow Vernal snarls at me, while gripping her staff.

"Pretty much, yeah," I say nonchalantly, while 'The Fool' descends from the air.

" **Your insolence shall cost you your life!** " At Vernal's shout, the dozens of bandit shadows shift into every single demon we've come across so far; Nue, Suzaku, Shiisa, Girimehkala, and a few others. Then, Vernal herself, shifts into her true form.

She changes into a pair of red robes with a spartan-like helmet on her head. There is a red mask covering her face and a large, circular shield attached to her arm, while she wields a spear as tall as she is. Vernal's true form, Pallas Athena.

"My turn," I grin at the lot of them as they start to attack, but before they can, I summon their destroyer. "Come forth, _LOKI_!"

The demented Jester appears from the remains of it's crushed card. Painted-on lips smiling wide as he cackles and swings his scythe. I point forward with a finger gun, as Loki activates a 'Charge' skill, then I speak softly but with a feral grin.

" _Bloodbath_!" Waves of blood-red energy fly from Loki's scythe as he spins it around his waist like a very dangerous hula-hoop, cackling all the while.

The attack takes out a few dozen of the shadows, but there are still a lot more to go around. So, I have Loki plant his scythe in the ground, then have him gather his energy into a magic circle under my enemy's feet. With norse runes decorating the circle, colored by a poisonous-purple color, my words activate the final attack.

" _Ragnarok_ ," the circle activates and, to start, all the shadows are inflicted with every status effect known to the game; Burn, Shock, Freeze, Confusion, Forgetfulness, Charm, a few even die instantly. But, that's just to start, the real attack comes after. An curse attack which doubles in strength for every status effect on the opponent, of which one is always gurrenteed when using the skill.

Yeah, despite how skilled Vernal is, and I guess her shadow would have been, I surpassed her level a _long_ time ago. As the last of our enemies die, I turn back to my friends with a grin.

"Shall we move on to the final boss?" I start walking towards the ladder, already knowing their answer.

"The more I know you, Cy," Yang starts to say as she gets to the ladder. "The more you terrify the shit out of me."

"Why, thank you," I give a theatrical bow and the brawler gives me a playful middle finger in return.

We decide that Yang should be the one to go up first, followed by the rest of Team RWBY, then it's Alice and I. It's actually a pretty nice view up in the nest; great view with the branches decorating the sky and how high up it is. Only thing that makes it undesirable is the throne made out of animal, or what I hope is just animal, bones with our target sitting on it.

" **Seems like you managed to make it after all,** " Raven notes, before looking off to the side with a sneer. " **Those weakling herbivores can't do anything right!** "

"Where's your treasure, Raven!" Ruby demands, while pointing her twin snipers at the woman.

" **Could you not tell?** **It's right here,** " Raven gestures to her lion mantle and I curse lightly, thinking I could have taken it earlier without all of this happening. Although, we got to find out how Raven became the bitch she is, so I guess that's a plus. " **But, just because you managed to get past my pawns, do not assume that I will just give you my treasure and let you walk away!** "

Team RWBY prepares to fight as Raven's form starts to bulge outward and leak dark-red shadow. Then, with a demoic roar, Raven's human form explodes in shadow and reveals her true form.

Pure black is an apt description of what I am seeing right now. Raven's new body is bird-like and just pure black. Three pairs of gigantic wings flapping with two titanic-sized talons on each of it's bird-like feet. A beak that's the size of my 'Giga Drill Break', but is shaped like a regular bird beak. And, to top it all off, a pair of blood-red eyes filled with hate, loathing, rage, and all that nice stuff.

Anyone here seen 'Seth' from Persona 5? Well, it looks like if Seth were a bird instead of a dragon.

 **[Raven 'Lucifer' Branwen Lvl. 184]**

 _That's actually kinda low for a Boss monster._

 _ **Remember her cognitive self is still her in a way and Raven is**_ **very** _ **strong-**_

 _Meaning her level is not representive of her combat ability, I remember._

 _ **Cue the music?**_

 _You read my mind!_

 _ **. . . Shut up.**_

I snicker at my joke and Alice's reaction, before picking a song to play. Honestly, I'm more of a fan of Persona 4's BGM, but Persona 5 isn't that bad.

 **[Playing 'Rivers In The Desert' BGM from Persona 5]**

"Any advice, Cyan!?" Ruby shouts at me as Raven flys starts circling our position.

"Give me a second!" I shout in response, while focusing my eyes on Raven's form. " _Observe_!"

 **Phys - Res**  
 **Gun - Res**

 **Fire - Dr**  
 **Ice - Res**  
 **Elec - Wk**  
 **Psy - Res**  
 **Nuke - Wk**  
 **Bless - Wk**  
 **Curse - Nul**

"Okay, resists Physical, Gun, Ice, and Psy!" I start shouting out the stats of our opponent to the others. "Drains Fire and Nullifies Curse! Weaknesses include Elec, Nuke, and Bless. So, good news for us is that we got two people that have attacks with it's weakness. Bad news, we need her to stay still long enough for us to actually hit her with anything!"

"Got a plan in mind!?" Weiss shouts this time, warily eyeing Raven's form.

"I can get-LOOK OUT!" As they were looking at me, Raven apparently is through with waiting and attacks us by throwing her wings out at us, which in turn throw dozens of razor-sharp, truck-sized feathers at us. I summon Loki as quick as I can and Alice does the same with Fafnir. "Loki, _Vorpal Blade_!"

"Fafnir, _Vacuum Wave_!"

The energy wave from Loki combined with the wind blast from Fanir manages to scatter the feathers away from us. Although, some of the feathers just got their course diverted somewhat, which is rather worrying.

"Anyway, I can get her down to our level, but I need time," I tell them while keeping a _very_ watchful eye on the giant demon bird. "She may be weak to lightning, but mine doesn't come from a Persona so it's only half as effective. For it to actually hurt her, I need to charge it up a ton!"

"Don't worry, Cy!" Yang grins at me and summons Asura. "We got you covered!"

The rest of Team RWBY agrees by summoning their own Personas to back me up. I grin at them and begin charging my lightning.

 _I need to take care of her wings, so that she'll be on our level. She has six of the damn things, so I need an equal number of attacks to get rid of them all._

With that in mind, I form my lightning into an appropriate shape for the battle ahead. The shape I need is a spear that needs to _pierce_ through Raven's wings, while also being accurate enough to hit the joints so she can't just shake it off. So, I make the first of six into a large spear the size of one of Raven's feathers while making the point into a spiral.

I need to concentrate to do this, so I can barely pay attention to the going-ons of Team RWBY's fight. What I do hear is a bunch of shouting of attack names and the occasional explosion. When I finally finish my preparations my internal clock tells me that I've been charging for about ten minutes.

 _Kinda feel bad now, fighting against an opponent of Raven's size for ten minutes is no easy feat._

 _ **More annoying than anything, so do your stupid attack now!**_

 _Roger that!_

"Cyan Style: Kaiser. . ." I lift my six giant spears of lightning. Due to the nature of this skill, which I painstakingly perfected over the last six months of training, I don't need to aim. I just need to keep my target in mind and the spears will do the aiming for me. " _Gungnir_!"

The spears fly through the air and, like I said before, they hit their target perfectly. Said target being the joint connecting Raven's wings to her main body. With a screech, the giant bird starts falling towards us. Conviently crashing just a few feet away from us instead of, you know, _on us_.

"Everyone open fire!" Ruby commands while pointing her weapon at Raven's True Shadow Form.

" _Bufudyne_!" Weiss' Kitsune throws a truck-sized shard of ice at the Shadow.

" _Panta Rhei_!" Gale-force winds come from Fafnir's mouth.

" _One-Shot Kill_!" Nekomata throws out a giant force of energy from it's mouth.

" _God's Hand_!" Asura gives Raven's face the greatest fist-bump ever! Of all time!

" _Brave Blade_!" Loki went HAM with his scythe.

Finally, it's Ruby's turn to throw her attack into the ring and she does it with a bang. Ruby summons Thanatos and the Persona gathers a ball of white light over Raven's form, then she let's it explode!

" _Door of Heaven_."

That is definitely enough to make Raven revert to human form again. Raven is lying a few feet away from us, looking very beat-up, but nothing which would be considered life-threatening. Without saying a word, I snatch her lion mantle off her head and return to the others with it in tow.

" **So? What are you waiting for!? Finish me!** " Most of Team RWBY looks at the woman in shock, except for Yang. The blonde actually starts walking up to her mother with Ember Celica fully-extended and with explosive shells loaded. Raven smirks at the sight of her daughter apparently being the one who is going to kill her. " **I guess you are strong, daughter. Prove it and** _ **finish me**_ **!** "

"Thing is," Yang's eyes are shadowed and unseen by the rest of us. "I'm not strong at all. Actually, I'm weak as hell, by myself at least."

" **What are you talking about?** " Raven demands, looking annoyed that her daughter is beating around the bush.

"I'm strong because I have something _and someone_ to fight for," Yang turns back to us and we all see her smiling widely at us and we can't help but smile back. "My friends, my _family_ in all but blood- Well, Ruby is blood, but that's beside the point- fight beside me with all they've got, with their lives at risk and because of that, I can be as strong as I want to. Because, I know that they'll be there to help me when I'm down. That if I'm ever in trouble, they'll either be right beside me or there to help in seconds."

Yang looks back at her mother with a sad smile, then offers her hand to her.

"Love doesn't make you weak, mom, it makes you _stronger_ than the people who don't feel it. You could be strong too, if you actually _let_ yourself be strong," Raven scoffs and looks to the side, away from her daughter. But, after a few seconds, Raven takes the offered hand and Yang pulls her off the ground.

" **Thank you. . . Yang,** " Yang just gives a choked-up laugh and hugs her mother. And, of course, we all have to join the touching hug as well. Only natural after all. We stay hugging for a few minutes, before Raven seperates from us and gives us a sad smile. " **I'll return to my real self and, hopefully, they'll accept your offer like I did. Goodbye, my beloved daughter.** "

"Bye, mom," Yang and Raven smile as the latter turns into golden light and disappears from this world. Yang stays in that position for a while, not moving. Blake hugs the blonde from behind to say 'I'm here if you need me' without actually saying anything. Yang chuckles at the gesture. "I'm fine, Blakey. Better than I have in years. . . In fact-"

Yang seperates from her girlfriend and turns to face her instead, looking Blake right in the eyes as she speaks.

"Blake, you are the love of my life. The thing that keeps me going, the lets me keep fighting is knowing that you'll be waiting for me. I don't think I could live my life without you and because of that, I need to ask," Blake had been blushing pretty bad when Yang had been talking, but when the brawler got down on one knee and brought out a small rectangular box containing a silver ring covered in black and yellow diamonds, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Will you marry me?"

It takes Blake all of one and a half seconds to react to that.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a _million times yes_!" Blake tackles her girlfriend, sorry, _fiance_ while crying happy tears. After Yang stops laughing and Blake stops crying, Blake slips the ring onto her finger and shows it to the rest of us.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Ruby squeels as she jumps up and down.

"About time," Weiss smirks at the duo. Alice and I just smirk widely at the happy couple. . . Before the ground starts shaking that is.

"This is a touching moment and all," I say with urgency flooding my voice. "But, we kinda need to go, _NOW_! Alice!"

"On it!" She instantly switches to dragon form and we all climb on as the giant tree we had been standing on, starts to fall apart.

"That was the last thing on the list," I murmur as I watch Raven's palace fall apart. "Only one thing left to do now."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I have a new longest chapter, sitting at a grand total of 7,966 words! And it's all because I decided to write an entire Palace arc in one chapter! Seriously though, I had no idea that this would go on for so long, and the proposal scene just kinda popped into my head as I was writing the ending and wouldn't go away. That's why I'm putting the reaction to Raven's change of heart next chapter.**

 **So, we have about three or so chapters left plus an epilogue. This makes this chapter number five on the countdown. Look forward to what I got planned for the finale, guys!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time, OK is out!**


	55. Let's go to war!

**It's OK, Omega is here! Okay, so this chapter is mainly a pre-battle chapter. It involves the aftermath of Raven becoming a decent person and the gathering of Cyan's army against Salem. Next two chapters are the final battle, so hang tight and wait patiently for the ride to start! Onto the recommendation!**

 _ **Fang's Embrace**_ **by** _ **BurningPeace**_ **. Summary:** _ **Ruby is a young wolf Faunus with exceptional skill, wishing to become a huntress and improve the world for all. Weiss hopes to make a name for herself, not live by the one her family has created. Blake hopes to meet her savior and bring peace to the Faunus. Yang searches for inner peace. Will they be able to prevail, or will darkness prevail over them?**_ **Now, I** _ **love**_ **this fic. One of the best I've ever read. And it was also one of the main things to inspire my 'Demon' chapters for Team RWBY. It's way different from canon, but definitely still awesome. Also, White Rose and Bumblebee, so bonus.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"SHIIIIIIIII-!" I shout as the six of us are forcefully thrown out of Raven's palace and onto the now destroyed forest of Mystral.

Alice, at least, is still in dragon form as we're falling, so she won't be as hurt as the rest of us. As I'm falling I can see that Ruby's semblance apparently makes her reflexes fast enough for her to reoriente herself mid-air. The same is said about Weiss and Blake with their Faunus traits enhancing their reflexes. Yang and I. . . Yeah, we just kinda crashed and tanked the impact.

 _BOOM_!

.

.

.

"Oww. . ." I can't help but snicker drunkenly at Yang's declaration of pain, while 'Gamer's Body' is trying to reorganize the pieces of my skull that got cracked upon impact.

"Team RWBY, sound-off!" Ruby shouts, making me wish 'Gamer's Body' would hurry up and stop making it feel like I had a hang-over.

"Here," Blake's voice announces a few meters from my right.

"All good," Yang's voice sounds slightly tipsy, which makes me snicker again.

"I'm fine," I can hear Weiss' voice a few feet away from me. I turn towards her voice and she shrieks, making my pounding head hurt even more. "Cyan, there is a giant stick going through your left eye!"

 _So,_ that's _why everything is still spinning._

At this point, I don't even freak out about the usually fatal injury. I just go about fixing it. . . By painfully ripping said giant stick out of my head.

I, at least, turn around from where I heard Team RWBY's voice before I ripped it out. When I do remove the stick, with my bare hands mind you, I hear a stomach-churning 'Squelch' noise. Almost immediatly, my vision is crystal clear and my head goes from 'Pounding like the hammer of Thor' to 'A slight buzzing noise'.

"All good over here," I turn around and give my slightly-green friends a thumbs-up. Although, probably shouldn't have done it with the hand holding the stick covered in my blood and brains.

" **I'm fine too, assholes!** " Alice says bitterly as she switches from dragon to human form.

"Great!" Ruby cheers happily, ignoring Alice's complaint. "We all made it out okay!"

" **Curse your peppiness,** " Alice grumbles as she's faced with the full force of a happy Ruby. I snicker at the display, no matter how much my sister wants to play up the whole ' _Emo-Reaper_ ' schtick, she's still Alice; Not much else to say except that.

"So. . . What now?" Weiss asks the group as a whole.

"Ooh, I wanna know what Raven's treasure turned out to be!" Ruby says excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Ruby, _stop_ ," Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and forced the little reaper to stop her jumping. "Good girl."

" _Weisssss_!" Ruby whines cutely at her girlfriend's actions.

"What was Raven's treasure anyway?" Blake asks with curiosity present in her voice as her tail waves around lazily.

"Good question," I tell her, before reaching into my inventory for the item in question. Instead of Raven's lion mantle coming out of the hammer-space, it's Raven's mask. The bone-white, Grimm-shaped mask that everyone who's watched RWBY first saw her in.

"Her mask?" Ruby tilts her head to the side with a confused expression.

"Hmm," I 'Observe' the helmet and this is what I get.

 **Crown of the Bandit Queen; Rarity: S; Summary:** _ **This helmet was made 500 years ago by the first members of the Branwen bandit clan. The helmet was made from the skull of a 1,000 year old Nevermore that died of old age; allowing the original members of the Branwen clan to carve this helmet from it's remains. It has been passed down from clan leader to clan leader a total of sixteen times, the last one being Raven Branwen.**_  
 **Effect: +60% to VIT, +50% to Charisma, +50% to 'Leadership' skills when worn by a decendant of the Branwen clan.**

"It's a heirloom for the bandit clan," I note to the rest of the group. "Makes sense that this is the source of her distortion. It was given to her after her mother died, which is what started her 'Survival of the Fittest' philosophy."

I look towards Yang, who is gazing at the mask with a troubled expression. Blake is already snuggling into Yang's side to try and cheer her _now-fiancee_ up. I offer the helmet to the blonde brawler.

"Do you want it, Yang?" I ask her, much to Yang's shock. "Raven is your mother and the helmet only works for people with the blood of the Branwen clan. Plus, if any of us deserve to wear it, it's you."

Yang's troubled look stays on her face as she continues to stare at the helmet in my hand. But, then she looks at Blake's concerned form as well as the concerned looks of her family and she just smiles at me with her usual carefree grin.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," nothing more needs to be said about that, so I smile back at her and place the helmet back in my inventory.

"So. . . What now?" Ruby asks with a touch of awkwardness.

"Well, we can't exactly go over to Raven right this second," I tell the younger girl. "Having your treasure stolen is a very. . . emotionally-taxing time, to say the least. If Yang were to show up now, Raven may just have a heart attack from sheer panic. I say we head back to Babylon and see Raven tomorrow. Plus, you guys must be exhausted!"

It's quite an amusing sight to see all four incredibly-confident, powerful, _amazing_ teenage girls I call my friends, suddenly deflate from the realization of 'Oh _fuck_ , I am tired'. A person of lesser control would have burst out cackling at the sight, over the past few months, I actually managed to gain a bit of self control in these matters. Alice, on the other hand, _has not_.

Team RWBY glares at my sister as she cackles beneath her mask(by the way, hearing someone with The Reaper's deep voice is utterly _terrifying_ ). Anyway, I can't really blame them for being tired. They had just unlocked their Personas, speed-runned a Palace, and went through a ton of emotional baggage along with it. Team RWBY is a lot better than they were when I left in every possible way, but something like that is still utterly exhausting for people who are still human in some way.

"Come on then," I tell them, making the team of four focus on me instead of my cackling sister. "Let's get back to Babylon before you all pass out and I have to carry you."

"Roger that!" Yang calls out as they all bring out their cards.

Then, in six flashes of light, we disappear into the Realm of Babylon.

 **[The next day, Raven's Bandit Camp]**

The six of us, Team RWBY, Alice and I, are all standing in front of the large wooden gates of the Branwen bandit camp. I can tell that Raven has gone through her change of heart, seeing as there were no guards looking over the wall and I can hear the sounds of chaos coming from within.

"You ready for this?" I ask the blonde brawler.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Yang sighs and steps forward to push open the large wooden gates.

First thing I see is quite possibly every member of the bandit clan shouting and nearly-brawling in the center of the camp, but still close to Raven's tent. Said tent is seemingly being guarded by Vernal. As the gates open, everything in the camp stops and they look towards our group. I can't help but snicker as I watch them scramble over each other for weapons to fight off the 'intruders'.

Vernal is the first to recover from our entrance, seeing as she seemed to be the only one who had been on her guard.

"What buisness do you have here!?" She shouts over the sounds of the panicking bandits.

"I'm here to see my _mother_!" That one word causes the entire camp to go silent for about three seconds, before Vernal speaks again.

"Your _mother_ , whoever she is, ain't here kid," Vernal's response is so smooth, even I can't tell if she truly doesn't know about Raven having a daughter or she's just _that good_. "Now, get out of here befo-!"

"Wait!"

A single voice calls out over Vernal's interrupted dismissal. Said voice sounds choked up and broken, as if the person the voice belonged to had just recently been crying and it's coming from Raven's tent. Vernal immediatly turns around and moves closer to the closed flaps of Raven's tent. The next bit is something only those of us with very good hearing can here, meaning everyone but Ruby, Cresent Rose, Thayna, and Yang.

"L-let them in, Vernal," I can easily recognize Raven's voice after the fiasco in her palace, but it definitely wasn't easy with her voice sounding like that.

"Are you sure?" Vernal's concerned tone actually makes me smile a little bit. "I don't think it would be wise to meet with anyone in your current state."

"I'm _fine_!" Raven stops to breathe for a few moments, before continuing. "J-just let them in. . . _Please_."

"Very well," Vernal sighs, before turning back to us. "Our leader wishes to speak with you all."

The large crowd parts immediatly for the six of us; seemingly none of them want to disobey their leader. We all calmly/determindely walk through the group of bandits, despite how they glare at us as we walk by. When we actually get to Raven's tent, Vernal stares at us for a few moments before she lifts the tent flap and walks inside. The rest of us follow not a second later.

The first thing I notice is the unmistakable stench of regret and depression and by that I mean the smell of a _lot_ of cheap booze. I almost flinch when I actually catch sight of Raven.

The Bandit Queen looks like absolute _shit_ compared to when I saw her last. She's just wearing a ratty black and red kimono with none of her usual trinkets on her body. Her hair looks like a rat's nest compared to the neat bird's nest it was previously. And her eyes are now red in more ways than one.

Team RWBY and Raven sit around the small table in the middle of the tent that Raven had already been sitting at. Meanwhile, Vernal, Alice, and I all stay standing.

"H-hello, Y-Yang," Raven says the words with a shuddery breath and I can tell she's just _barely_ keeping it together.

"Hi, mom," Yang returns the greeting with a sad smile. I can tell the brawler is feeling somewhat guilty for putting her mother in the state she is in now.

"Why are you here?" Raven asks with pure curiosity, and the slightest hint of worry, in her voice.

"Uncle Qrow told me where to find you," Yang explains simply. "I actually wanted to _meet_ my birth mother."

And just like that, what ever calm facade that Raven had built up in between when we stole her treasure and now, got completely _shattered_!

" _I'm sorry_!" Raven starts _sobbing_ as she practically collapses onto the table in front of her. "I s-should've been there! I shouldn't have LEFT! O-oh g-god. . . Why did I leave you like that!? Especially after Summer died! I should have been there for you, Tai, Ruby, all of you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. . ."

After that, the great _Raven Branwen_ just broke down into sobs, while she kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. It is a truly heartbreaking sight to be honest. I mean, I really didn't like her pre-change, but now I feel bad. I look over the other side of the room and see Vernal is going through something similar. Can't be easy to see the woman you respect over everything crumble like a piecrust.

Whatever vindictive feelings Yang had been experiencing quickly vanish as she stands up, walks over to her mother, and wraps her arms around the older woman. All the while the blonde keeps saying 'It's okay' in her mother's ear as Raven continues to sob and hug Yang tighter. I sometimes forget how strong Yang's natural maternal instincts are.

It took a few minutes, but Yang manages to calm her mother enough for the older woman to speak without crying. Yang seperates from her mother and moves back to Blake's side on the other side of the table.

"I'm going to disband the clan," she says resolutely. My eyes widen slightly that had not been one of the more likely scenarios I had planned for.

" _What_!?" Vernal shouts out in shock and the littlest bit of betrayel.

"This clan has brought nothing but despair upon my life," Raven says honestly. "Looking back on my life, I have come to realize it has been one no better than that of Salem and her minions. I can't keep running because I think the fight is too hard or that I believe it can't be won. If I want to be truly strong, then I need to surround myself with people who won't give up on me, even if I give up on myself. Besides, I have a _lot_ of time to catch up on with my daughter."

"But, what about the people who depend on you!?" Vernal shouts at her leader. "What about _me_!? I had _nothing_ before you came along! Are you going to abandon me like everyone else did!?"

Vernal's eyes are starting to leak angry tears as she finishes her miniature rant. This time it's Raven who does the comforting as she gets up and hugs her second in command.

"I'm never going to abandon another person I care about, _never again_!" Raven's words make me smile. "If anyone in the clan wishes to come with me, I will welcome them with open arms."

Raven steps away, while Vernal wipes her tears. Raven turns towards us with a kind smile.

"I need to get dressed, so I can properly inform the clan what's happening from now on," we all nod in response to her statement. Raven nods back and disappears behind a partition.

Vernal looks at us with a pointed look before sighing and leaving the tent. Yang turns to us and smiles widely with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It _worked_!" Yang says excitedly, but quietly to avoid Raven hearing anything. "I actually have my birth mother back!"

"I'm happy for you, _Sunshine_ ," Yang blushes and the rest of us snicker at Blake's pet name for her fiancee.

"Looks like our family has grown larger still," I remark to Alice as Team RWBY converses.

" **Quite,** " Alice remarks back to me. The use of 'The Reaper' voice makes me sigh.

"Are you ever going to quit doing that?" I ask with an exasperated tone. It was amusing at the beginning, but I miss seeing my sister's face. Alice stays silent for a few moments, before she responds.

" **I'll admit that this has gone on a little too long with my meaning to,** " she tells me with a small sigh. " **I'll, at least, get rid of the mask and hood when we gather everyone. I've actually grown somewhat attached to this outfit. Besides, I don't think Winter would like it if she couldn't see my face after so long.** "

I merely snicker at that last sentence.

Not long after that, Raven steps back out from the partition wearing her usual outfit plus her weapon. She is also holding her Grimm mask in her right hand instead of actually wearing it. Raven nods at us as she walks towards the exit of her tent; Yang gives her birth mother a thumbs-up as she passes.

None of us want to intrude, so we merely stay back in the tent watching from the opening in the flaps.

Raven quickly gathers the attention of the bandits and begins to speak. She says a lot of the same things that she said to us and it doesn't quite go over as well. About half of the bandits look pissed and ready to try and kill Raven. The other half look betrayed and near tears. The latter half looks a lot better after Raven adds the part about letting anyone who wished to would be able to come with her to Vale.

Raven's finishing remark is something very memorable.

"No more shall my family name be synonymous with chaos and despair! I shall lead a new life for my family! A _better_ life!" With that, Raven throws her mask into the sky and slashes it into tiny pieces with her blade. Putting her sword back in it's large scabbard, Raven adresses her clan one final time. "I am leaving for Vale in an hour, if any of you wish to accompany me then be ready by that time."

She walks back in and takes a sigh of relief as she smiles.

"That went well," Raven remarks. She then turns to me with a slightly nervous expression. "Would you be willing to help transport me and those of the clan who wish to come with me to Vale?"

"Yeah, it's no problem," I smile kindheartedly at her.

"Thank you very much," Raven gives me a polite bow.

Silence reigns after that remark for about ten seconds, before Ruby says something that makes me burst out laughing.

"You know that mom is going to give you one hell of a lecture once you get back in town, right?"

Raven's look of terror made my laughter last for _hours_.

 **[One Week Later, Beacon Courtyard]**

It's finally time.

Finally time to finish this game once and for all!

I stand beside my teammates, all of them prepared for battle. Alice, her hood down and mask off, has her arms crossed as she waits for the others to arrive. Dante, with both of his blades strapped to his waist, is meditating to focus on the upcoming battle. Raina is bouncing around happily, but there is a clear, firey determination burning in her eyes.

We all know that this is going to be are hardest battle to date and we are all prepared for it fully.

The first of our friends to show up for our pre-battle meeting is Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The eight students looking determined and psyched-up for the coming clash of superpowers.

"Going all out for the fight, huh, Cyan?" Yang grins at my outfit that I picked _especially_ for this occasion.

I'm wearing a pair of dark-grey, low-rise jeans along with black, leather boots. My waist is covered with a black, leather haramaki with matching vambraces and choker. I have two sets of bandages criss-crossing over my chest, making a 'X' shape over my upper-torso. To top it off is a black trench coat emblazened with a flaming blue skull on the back, said skull is also wearing a pair of black, triangle-shaped sunglasses.

"What? No glasses?" Weiss teases me with a small grin.

"Nah," I reply with my own grin as I wave off the suggestion. "Not how I roll."

The next members of our main attacking force show up next. The members of Team CFVY and Team PENM(Pendulum, if you forgot). Penny ran up and gave each of her girlfriends a kiss, which they both gratefully reciprocated. My own girlfriend calmly walks to my side after giving me a rather thorough kiss of her own.

"You excited?" I ask Velvet with a mischievous grin.

"Little bit, but I'm more worried about you," Velvet smiles in a loving/worried fashion.

"Don't be," I chuckle and sling an arm around her shoulder. "I've been planning this since the beginning. No way I am getting a 'Game Over' before I take down the final boss!"

Velvet justs rolls her eyes at my cheesy analogy, but she smiles the nontheless.

Next to show is the members of the faculty and the adults of our group. Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Amber for the faculty members. Team STRQ is also amongst the ones to show up. Summer actually did give her old teammate a lecture for leaving and I was lucky enough to be present for it. There were no hard feelings amongst the elder huntsman anymore, especially with Summer convincing Raven to enter into a relationship with both herself and Taiyang.

"Is it safe to assume that you have finally prepared fully for the final battle, Mr. Matu?" Ozpin questions me, while keeping both of his hands on his cane.

"You assume right, Headmaster!" I grin at the old man, then give my Auntie Glynda a big hug that I am happy to say she returns. "You ready, Auntie Glynda!?"

"I believe so," she tells me with a fond, yet exasperated, smile. "Just make sure you stay alive. I'd rather not lose one of my favorite students."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I grin at the older blonde woman.

The next person to show up teleported in; thanks to the 'Beacon' function of my BECs. One Winter-Soon to be Matu-Schulz. My future sister-in-law walks calmly, but excitedly, towards Alice.

My sister meets the ex-specialist halfway by grabbing Winter and spinning her in a circle as they share a passionate kiss. The two end their kiss after, like, five minutes(rather impressive lung capacity they have) and the two return to my side.

Team SSSN teleports in next. I give Sun a quick bro-hug and then the all-male team mingles with the already present members.

What happens after Team SSSN shows up is something that not even _I_ knew about; Or could even predict! First off, a total of four groups teleport in at practically the same time; Team ABRN, Team NDGO, Team BRNZ, and the two lone members of Team FNKI. And that's when it got weird.

"RAINA!"

The instant the recently-teleported teenagers got their bearings _all_ the female members present- Arslan, Reese, Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia, May, and Neon- run forward and _glomp_ Raina, smothering the Water Dragon Slayer with hugs and kisses that were very much _not_ purely platonic. Neo _also_ joins in on the kissing fest with the other girls.

Everyone in the courtyard just _froze_ at the sight. I end up being the only one who is able to speak about what just happened.

"Raina. . . What the hell was that!?" It's quite literally the _only_ thing I can say at this point. The Dragon Slayer has the audacity to just tilt her head in confusion. Then, it seems to hit her and she explains.

"Oh! These are all my girlfriends!" Raina smiles happily at us all, despite how utterly confused and shocked we all are.

"When? How? Why?" The pure chaos of this situation reduces me to single-syllable words.

"Well, I started dating each of them when we were on our training mission," Raina answers as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I just kinda explained my intentions and they all seem to be fine with them and agreed to date me. As for the _why_ , well. . ."

Raina takes a deep breath, which seems to worry the nine girls hanging off her, before the Water Dragon Slayer gives me a somber smile.

"When we first met, Cyan, I was a very lonely person," shock is my first reaction. I always knew Raina had been sad about her life before she got here, but I didn't know it was that bad. "When I came here I was _so_ happy! I could finally have the friends I wished so much for as a child! But, I realized something after a while, there was still something missing from my life. It was during the Vale Attack, when I saw Ruby, Weiss, and Penny fighting together, that I realized what it was that I was missing."

Her smile goes from somber to bright as the sun.

"Love! I had no one I could say I loved in a romantic sense," once again, quite a bit of shock at that statement. "After that, I looked back at my various interactions with everyone who I'd met recently and found that there were quite a few that I had a connection with or I could learn to love. I thought that if I started dating a whole bunch of people, I could have a great, big family of my own! After that, it was just a matter of talking about with the girls and seeing what they though about my idea. By some miracle, they all decided to be with me! To make one big happy family!"

We're all just speechless at the heartfelt confession of Raina. The Dragon Slayer is currently being hugged to death by her own harem after her little speech. Once again, I'm the first one to recover.

"Raina," I move forward and place my hand on her head as I smile fondly. "I'm glad you found your own happiness. But, remember that you are a part of _my_ family, just like Alice, Dante, and everyone else. Although, I'm kinda upset you never thought to tell me about this. I've missed _so many_ comedic opportunities!"

Raina giggles, sensing my attempt to lighten the mood, "you never asked."

"To be fair," I remark back. "First few times I asked you what you did that day, you said things that would have made Lewis Caroll confused."

"Thanks, Cyan," Raina says honestly.

"No problem," Raina giggles some more as I ruffle her hair and move back to my previous position as Raina returns to her girls.

After that rather heartfelt moment, everyone returns to their previous conversations and interactions with the others. That is, until the final members of our Raid Party show up.

"Good to see you again, _Old Friend_!" I greet with a feral grin at the sight of Dice and his team.

"Yo," he nonchalantly waves at me, while twisting the screw lodged in his head.

"Ooh, I can't wait! This fight is going to taste so _good_!" The odd comment, of course, comes from the resident Shinigami of our gang, Susa Ikiyori.

The snake girl has ditched her original outfit that had been oddley reminiscent of Maka from Soul Eater **(A/N: So, fun fact! I honestly didn't realize how I essentially copied Maka's outfit for Susa until** _ **way**_ **after I first put up the chapter)** and replaced it with a black battle kimono, while keeping the green snake accents. The kimono is has a emerald green obi tied at the waist and her Zanpakuto is attached to her waist. Susa has also gotten rid of her original 'Eight Ponytail' hair style and switched to a more practical single ponytail that she had done up in a top knot fashion.

The other members of Team DISE don't say anything, but I do notice that they have also changed their outfits _and_ they are standing a lot _closer_ to each other than when I last saw them. Which is rather _interesting_ , to say the least, although their outfits are just as _interesting_ as their sudden closeness.

Illyia is wearing a purple version of the 'Alice in Wonderland' outfit. I.E. the knee-length, puffy-sleeved dress with a white pinafore over the top of it. Dark-red, striped, thigh-high socks are covered by a pair of black, ankle-strap shoes. Combined with Illyia's pure white hair, floppy rabbit ears, and red eyes makes for quite the image.

Ender seems to have taken inspiration from Genos as well as the main character of 'Dues Ex'. The short teenager's arm are metal and look to be completely cybernetic. He's wearing a gun-metal grey shirt with the sleeves torn off. Other than that Ender is wearing a simple pair of black pants and boots. The whites of his eyes are pure black and highlight his cobalt-blue irises.

"Here's that thing you asked for, by the way," I reach into my inventory and pull something out of it, then toss it to my fellow Gamer.

"Sweet," he says with his usual emotionless tone as he uses his inventory to switch his lab coat with what I tossed to him.

It's another labcoat with the same white color, but the accents were different than his old one. The cuffs, collar and the lowest part of the cloth were all a dark-grey color. The shoulders were adorned with his symbol of a dice face with seven dots on them. If he had it zipped up, I would be able to see the three, connected, black, four-point stars. There were similar stars on the sleeves of the outfit; one on the bicep and one on the forearm, making for a total of four stars with both arms. And, of course, I couldn't resist sewing in the flaming, black skull with white sunglasses on the back of it.

"Now, that everyone's here!I shout to gain everyone's attention. I also bring a small platform, so i can have everyone look up towards me. "I'm sure you all know why you're here, correct!?"

I get a chorus of affirtamtives from the people gathered before me.

 _Shonen Protagonist Speech Powers_ Activate _!_

"This is the day we've waited for!" I shout with as much force as I can muster. "The day we end Salem's reign of terror over Remnant!The day that we stop the cycle of bloody evolution that has plagued Remnant for centuries! Today is the day that we will _fight_! Fight for our friends, our families, _for ourselves_! And we won't fall! Not today, not by their hands! We'll be outnumbered by the thousands, but with our friends by our sides they will _never_ defeat us! Not while we still have hope that there is light in this world to protect and strive for! Today is the day we show them our power! That we show them who _the hell_ we are! AND, _MOST OF ALL_ , TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE _FIGHT_ WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! EVERY LAST BIT OF POWER, FROM THE DEPTHS OF OUR SOULS, WE! WILL! _FIGHT_!"

I'd say they were sufficiently motivated from that going by the loud _roar_ that I'm hearing.

I grin and walk over to the edge of Beacon's courtyard that overlooked the Emerald Forest. I throw out my left arm, fingers held in a claw shape, and the pentagram I traced into the forest floor earlier starts to activate.

"I OPEN THE GATE OF BABYLON!" I shout as a whirlpool of aqua-green energy starts to swirl.

From the heavens it descends, a pitch-black starship. Adorned with fins acting as booster rockets tipped with giant, golden drills. Of course, you can't ignore the giant red face at the front of the ship. May I present, _Cathedral Terra_!

Obviously, it's not the same size as the original Cathedral Terra since I can't fit a moon-size star ship over Beacon. It's a lot smaller than it's original, more along the size of the _Arc-Gurren_.

Automatically, a plank descends from the ship for people to board the vessel.

"Let's go!" I exclaim to get my friends to start moving on the ship.

Once everyone is in the large starship, I lead them to the bridge.

"Penny, it's all yours," I tell the android, who grins at me in response.

The ginger girl walks up the main control panel and ejects dozens of wire-jacks from her finger tips. The wire-jacks connect to the various terminals, downloading all the ship's information into Penny's data-banks. After a few seconds, Penny jerks and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Cyan, can this-?"

"Yes, yes, it can," I grin widely as I cut off Penny's question. Once Penny grins back, I gesture to the control panels again. "Now, let's get this party started!"

With a salute, Penny goes about getting the ship to launch. So, that we can get to Salem's home territory. As I stand beside my friends, all of us looking out towards the horizon and what it will bring. I can say only one thing.

"It's time to end this!"

* * *

 **I really didn't mean for this thing to be so long! Seriously, I had to take an all-nighter to get this chapter out in time. Anyway, we only got two more chapters and an epilogue left in A Game Worth Dying For! I hope your pumped!**

 **By the way, true RWBY fans will notice something familiar from Cyan's speech.**

 **Raina's harem, I know people are going to be curious, so I'm answering it now. Originally, I was struggling with coming up with someone to pair Raina with, at the time it was between May Zedong, Neon Katt, and Neopolitan. But, near the end, I was just like 'Screw it!' and went for the full harem route!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time, OK is out!**


	56. Final Battle Prt 1

**It's OK, Omega is here! Let it be known now that this chapter is going to be** _ **stupidly**_ **long! My longest chapter yet, in fact! And, originally, this was going to be split into two chapters, followed by an epilogue. But, it turned out to be way too long for that to work given my upload schedule. So, It's going to be this chapter, another chapter, Cyan and Dice versus Salem, _then_ an epilogue. Just wanted to make that clear. Onto the recommendation!**

 _ **Linked in Life and Love**_ **by** _ **| OmegaInfinity |**_ **. Summary:** _ **A single intimate night together... and it lead to so much more. As Team RWBY moves into the unknown, becoming closer then they ever imagined possible, everything changes. Hidden history will be revealed, old bonds rebuilt even as new ones form. Wounds will heal, wrongs will be righted. For while everyone has their own story, everything is Linked. Pollination, with no Enabler.**_ **This is a really cool story about Team RWBY ending up in a relationship with each other, but not Ruby and Yang like the summary says. It involves a really interesting plot device, but I'm not going to spoil it, so just go and read it for yourselves!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Partída.

That's the name of Salem's Domain. I found that out during my six-month training mission. If one couldn't guess, Partída is located on the lone, unihabited continent of Remnant. The one that's shaped like a Charizard if you forgot.

It is truly an awful place. The reddish-purple ground, the various crystals jutting out from the Earth, the never-ending fog, and the pools of unidentified ooze that spawn the creatures of Grimm don't really make it a prime tourist destination.

It takes us about an hour to get to Partída on the Cathedral Terra, but we weren't going at it's top speed to get here. I want Salem to _know_ that we're coming for her. While the sneak attack would have been quite useful, I enjoy the psychological warfare quite a bit more.

As we draw ever closer to Salem's castle thing, I can feel _something_ in the air around us. It's strange, because I don't sense it coming from the castle, but from the area around us in general. Which really shouldn't happen, since I only get this feeling when I'm around incredibly-powerful enemies. I file away the feeling for later and try and focus on the upcoming death match.

Despite my attempt at focusing, I can't help but notice some interesting landmarks that I never saw when Salem's Domain was first show in RWBY. To the left of our ship is a titanic mountain of black rock covered in those weird purple crystals; said mountain is probably as tall as Beacon Tower and could easily cover half of campus with it's width. Also to our left, but past the mountain, is a large lake made of that Grimm Ooze stuff. Finally, above our heads, is a large storm that occasionally throws out bolts of red lightning. Normally, I wouldn't fear the lightning, but something about is making my instincts uneasy and they've never let me down before.

I turn to Penny to tell her to land, but something swats us out of the sky before I can! One disadvantage to ships with Cathedral Terra's shape, when you get hit, you are practically guranteed to start spinning.

After ten completely _nauseating_ seconds, we impact with the ground.

"Everyone alright!?" I call out as I get my bearings.

A chorus of groans and a few affirmatives give me an answer. I rise to my feet to see what hit us and see two rather distressing things.

One, would be the originally empty clearing we had been flying through is now completely full of the creatures of Grimm. From Goliaths to Beowolves, they were freaking _everywhere_! The second distressing thing would be. . . Well, remember that mountaing I had been talking about earlier? Yeah, not exactly a mountain and more what would happen if Chromastone from Ben Ten fucked the sixteenth Colossus from Shadow of Colossus. It has titanic, blocky forearms and calfs with thinner biceps and thighs, along with a gigantic torso. The only thing showing it's status as a creature of Grimm is it's round, bone-white mask and equally-round, blood-red eyes.

 **[Colossus, King of Blackened Earth Lvl. ? ? ?]**

"Well. . . That's not good," I state numbly. I am also trying bury my rage at that titanic piece of _shit_ for punching _MY SHIP_! I turn to Penny, who, along with everyone else, has recovered from the emergency crash landing. "Penny, activate Protocol Firecracker!"

The android grins at me and her wire-jacks dance along the control terminals. Within seconds after my order, as the Grimm try and tear into Cathedral Terra, a panel in the floor slides open and a new terminal is raised out of the hole right next two the window.

This terminal is a bit different from the others inhabiting the bridge. The terminal is a rectangular prism with the two corners facing us going at a diagnol, while the rest of it is straight-lined. There is one screen that sits between the two tilted corners. Said corners actually have two openings, one for each corner, about the size of a human fist.

"Dice, let's go!" I shout to my oldest friend as I rush the left side of the terminal.

"Right!" Dice nods as he goes to the right side of the terminal; his nonchalant expression replaced with one of steely-determination.

With perfect synchronicity, Dice and I plunge our left and right arms into the openings on the terminal. The previously black screen lit up with words as we flooded the terminal with our Lightning and Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.

 **[Main Cannon ON]**

 **[Targeting System Activated]**

The words on the terminal are replaced with an image of the outside of the ship. From what I can see, we have a clear shot to hit at least half of the Grimm swarming the Cathedral Terra, as well as the left arm of that Golem Grimm. Oddley enough, the moving mountain had yet to move from it's position. It just stood there as if awaiting orders.

 **[Main Cannon Fully Charged]**

 **[Fire When Ready]**

If Dice's blueprints and my engineering were working, then the giant face at the front of the ship should have just opened it's mouth. Going by the blinding white light building at the front of the ship, I would say that it's working just fine.

" _ATOMIC DRAGON CANNON!_ " Dice and I bellow as a wave of pure, white light absolutely _obliterates_ everything in it's path. . . With one exception.

The crystals on that Golem Grimm actually _absorbed_ the energy from Dice and I's Unison Raid! The attack itself worked on the basis of the two opposing energies of Ice and Lightning. One being of an extremely _low_ temperature and the other being of an extremely _high_ temperature. Usually, an extreme change in temperature causes most objects to shatter like glass, but not that _damn Golem_ apparently!

"Holy shit," Weiss says, utterly dumbfounded.

"That was amazing!" Ruby is her usual excited self compared to her icy girlfriend.

"Thanks, but Dice and I can't really do that again," I tell the group as Dice and I drain a couple potions.

"What? Why!?" Jaune asks the two of us, saying what everyone else is thinking.

"Dice and I may be a little _too_ strong," I mutter sheepishly.

"What?" Blake deadpans.

"Cyan and myself are near God-level strength on our own," Dice starts to explain as he lights himself a cigarette. "We, of course, came to the conclusion that if we were to _combine_ our strength, then defeating Salem would be as easy as snapping our fingers. When Cyan came back from his 'Plan Theta-Sigma', we decided to test the theory through the use of 'Dragon Ball Z's 'Fusion' technique."

"And it worked," I tell them, before switching my expression to an annoyed one. "For about ten seconds."

"'The Gamer' could not handle the level of power we had been producing and forcefully shut us both down," Dice takes a puff from his cancer stick, which couldn't actually give him cancer, but you get my meaning. "The shut-down lasted about an hour before our systems were rebooted. Afterwards, we decided the possibility of using that power against Salem was too great a risk. Because, as strong as it was, we do not have enough data on Salem's abilities to know whether or not ten seconds would be enough to eliminate Salem as well as all her minions."

"That Atomic Dragon Cannon thing was our second idea to combine our powers," I add to Dice's explanation. "We got it work for a single shot, but if we try for anymore within the span of an hour, we'll just crash ourselves again."

Before anyone could comment on what Dice and I just said, a voice echoes throughout the air. _Salem's_ voice, to be exact.

" **My, my, that was rather** _ **extravagant**_ **entrance, don't you think?** " I growl at the bodiless voice.

"Hope you've got your affairs in order, _bitch_ , cause today is the day you _die_!" An amused chuckle is the response.

" **Is it now?** " Salem asks. " **I highly doubt that, but it will be amusing to see you try. I do suppose I have to avenge my dear pawn, Cinder, so I will make sure the death of you and your friends is a painful one. Moving on from your delusions of granduer, how do you like my new pet? I created him with the help of the newest addition to my Peerage. He seems to have quite a grudge against you, Mr. Matu.** "

 _Well, I think it's safe to assume this is where that bastard Merlot ended up._

" **That wasn't the only one that he helped me create either,** " there is a serious amount of foreboding in that sentence that I can't deny. " **Here, I'll let them say** _ **hello**_ **.** "

What happens next will haunt my dreams for the forseeable future.

From the depths of the storm in the sky above, a creature descends like some sort of divine being sent from the heavens to reek judgement upon the mortals below. But, despite it's entrance, the thing looking down at us from above is no angel or god of any sort; it is an _abomination_ , plain and simple.

The Grimm has a long, scaly, black body that seems to go on for eternity with coils of it's body still going throughout the storm clouds above. Below it's head are three pairs of long, three-clawed wings that added to it's 'Demonic Angel' look. The head is where it gets _really_ disturbing. The bone-white Grimm mask nearly covers it's entire head and I really wish it covered the rest of the head as well. To start, it's head is a very odd shape, blocky with a distended jaw. The freaking thing has _two mouths_! One is lower on the head, while also being much larger; the upper mouth is placed directly above the lower one and is a great deal smaller. Both mouths are filled with razor-sharp, red teeth. It's eyes are the same blood-red color as all Grimm, but it's eyes _glow_ with power. To top it all off, implanted into it's forehead is a pitch-black jem that releases red lightning every few seconds.

 **[Slifer, King of Darkened Skies Lvl. ? ? ?]**

Salem managed to make a Grimm version of _Slifer the fucking Sky Dragon_! I don't even know how it's possible! But, it is, and it's not even the most terrifying thing.

No, the most terrifying thing so far would be the being of _pure fear and terror_ that rose from the murky-red sea ofPartída.

A body of titanic proportions, pure black with jagged, bone armor that sprouted along it's arms and legs with no pattern to it. Webbed hands tipped with blood-red claws that would make the Reaper's scythe pale in comparison to their deadliness. Tattered wings, that have no buisness being on such an obviously aquatic creature, adorn it's back with a wingspan of a mile at least. A bulbous head resembling that of an octopus is covered by a giant Grimm mask. A beard of tentacles that hides any semblance of a mouth from view with each tentacle tipped with white armor. There are similarly shaped tentacles sprouting from random points on it's body, each one writhing around like they have minds of their own. And, finally, two blood-red eyes with yellow centers _staring_ at me with intelligence greater than anything or anyone I'd ever seen that wasn't Dice.

"N-no way," I stutter out, completely frozen at the sight of one of the creatures that adorned my 'NEVER WANT TO FIGHT! EVER!' list.

 **[Cthulhu, King of Poisoned Seas Lvl. ? ? ?]**

I can feel 'Gamer's Mind' going into overdrive to rid myself of the terror coursing through my very being. I honestly don't think I could beat Cthulhu in a fight- Scratch that, I KNOW I can't beat Cthulhu in a one-on-one fight and I also know that none of my friends can either, even if they work together. Dice and I could probably take it, but we need to take care of Salem. We don't have any op-

 _Wait a minute. . . There is_ one _thing I can do that should probably work._

My mind brings up an image of man adorned with armor of stone and metal. A man that killed gods like they were ants and easily defeated all of my friends and I by barely trying to. A man whose death wasn't even due to anything we did and just him dying through his own means.

Fast as lightning, I search through my inventory for the desired item. I find it and immediatly pull it out of the hammer-space. Clutched in my left hand is a card. A black card made of metal with an aura of flames surrounding it's being.

 **[Summon Lord of Cinder;** _ **Using this item allows you to summon Spencer A. Alabaster of Catarina to fight by your side.**_ **One-Use Only.]**

I pour every point of my Mana into the card in order to meet the requirements for it's use. Then, the card disappears from my hands and there is a bright flash of light that temporarily blinds me and everyone else standing in Cathedral Terra's bridge.

As the bright light dies down, I can see that summoning worked perfectly. Seeing as the undead is standing before me, covered in a purple aura that radiates strength and madness. With a wave of his hand, his priceless weapons, that I had never actually used, are ripped out of my inventory and enterhis waiting hands. The weapons _hum_ , apparently very happy that were reunited with their master. "That's better, now-"

The Undead God Slayer turns on his heel and swung his scythe so that it is an inch from splitting me in half at the waist. Thankfully, as a fellow guy, Spencer didn't aim to bisect me the _other_ way.

"You better have a very good reason for bringing me back from the dead, _or your soul is mine_!" The undead threatened in a low growl befitting a demon instead of a man.

"I need you to kill that," I point up at the terrifying figure of Cthulhu like I'm a child who wants their parent to get them something from a high shelf.

"You. Want _me_. To fight Cthulhu?" It is a cold day in Hell that an ancient god slayer learns sarcasm, even more so when he doesn't seem all that disturbed by the massive Grimm, if anything he looks bored.

"Pretty much, yeah," I respond simply. I've long since grown numb to people threatening to kill me in various ways. Hell, I sometimes let Alice punch my head off to get her to let off some steam.

"Fine, but after I kill this thing you're next, flat foot, and your death will not be quick," I'm starting to think that last bit is his catch phrase. Penny has already opened up the window to let the Lord of Cinder dash off to fight the being of my nightmares.

I look towards the others, who are all staring at me with dumb-founded, annoyed, or resigned expressions.

"Okay, while he takes care of that, we need to get rid of the others!" I announce, my fear of Cthulhu being extuingished by the combined forces of 'Gamer's Mind' and Spencer's presence.

"I'll take the dragon," Alice states, not that I'm surprised. My sister's title had changed to 'Queen of Dragons' about three months back. She's been taking the moniker _very_ seriously and I can guess she's seeing the Grimm Slifer as an intruder upon her reign.

"I'll take care of the oversized Pet Rock," Penny remarks, her girlfriends immediatly turn towards the android with deeply worried expressions. Penny just smiles brightly at Ruby and Weiss, making the worried expressions soften somewhat. "Don't worry, girls! Cyan gave me a new toy to play with on the ship and it'll make me _Combat Ready_ TM to beat that thing!"

Penny's use of her old catchphrase is an obvious method of lightening the mood, which seems to work as Ruby and Weiss give the android soft smiles. The ginger girl wraps her arms around each of her girlfriends and kisses their cheeks.

"Now, we need to discuss Salem and her inner circle," I tell the group, making them focus on me instead of the absolutely _adorable_ moment between the three teenagers. "Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, I want you guys to come with Dice and I into Salem's castle. I want you to come with us too, Dante."

The Hammerhead Fishman nods in response; his eyes already turning black from the anticipation of a fight. I turn from my grey-skinned teammate to my Water Dragon Slayer teammate.

"Raina, since I know you want to stay near your Harem," said Harem blushes at the statment. "You can fight with them. Speaking of which, everyone besides the ones I just mentioned, you'll be taking care of the Grimm forces outside the castle. See if you can find a way to get rid of those pools of liquid, otherwise the Grimm will just keep spawning until you're overrun."

No one argues with my decision, they look troubled, of course, but they don't argue with me. Even Ozpin knew that I'm the absolute _best_ when it comes to combat and anything to do with it. Plus, they also know that the teams I mentioned are the strongest people in the group, even stronger than Team STRQ and the Beacon faculty. But, they're only that strong when fighting against enemies, since that means they don't have to hold back to avoid seriously maiming a person they cared for.

"Dice, you want to tell your team anything?" I ask the other Gamer, he gives me a nod and turns to his teammates.

"You'll be fighting off the Grimm like the others," he states simply. "Remember to stick together, that's when you're strongest."

The three members of Team DISE nod determindely. From what Dice told me, his team is reliant upon teamwork. They also apparently specialize in fighting large groups. It makes sense in an ironic way. Dice's team is reliant upon teamwork and fighting armies, while mine is best at fighting by themselves and against individual opponents; exact opposites, just like we are.

"Everyone understand their objectives?" I ask the group.

"YES!" They all shout out in sync, weapons out with determined expressions.

"Then let's kick some ass!" I grin feraly.

We all disperse towards our specific targets. Alice took to the skies, Penny says something to Ruby, Weiss, and her team before heading down a hallway deeper in the Cathedral Terra, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY along with Dante and Dice head out with me towards Salem's castle. Everyone else starts picking off Grimm, covering the rest of us as we head towards our targets.

The final battle has begun!

 **[Penny POV]**

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asks me with a worried expression on her face; Weiss, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo also have similar expressions.

"I'll be fine, guys," I smile at their concern. I've really come a long way from the android who couldn't understand sarcasm. "Trust me with what Cy put in this thing, you should be worrying about the Grimm."

My girlfriends smile lightly at my joke. I smile back and give them both a quick kiss before I seperate from them and my team. I go down an opposite hallway from where everyone else is going; mine leads farther into Cathedral Terra, to the heart of it, to be exact.

At said heart is a very familiar mech decked out in red, gold, and a pair of giant black sunglasses

"Cyan has a serious obssesion with this show," I grin, despite my jab at one of my closest friends.

I climb into Gurren Lagann, closing the hatch behind me, and take a seat behind the controls of the mech. Cyan, thankfully, left the key in the ignition, so to speak. I turn the Core Drill to the right and the control panel lights up with a brilliant blue spiral. Then, I turn it even further to the right as the spiral overlaps into a darker color.

"Cathedral Terra, _TRANSFORM_!"

I can only imagine the amazed/exasperated expressions of everyone outside, watching as the ship they just rode in on turns into a giant-ass mecha!

"The hopes and dreams of my friends are etched into it's body!"

Of course, I can't _not_ do what Cyan always does in these situations.

"Transforming the infinite darkness into light!"

All the Grimm that were trying to attack the Cathedral Terra are destroyed as it transforms.

"Unmatched in heaven and earth; one machine, equal to the _gods_!"

And as the transformation completes itself, revealing the second strongest mech in the history of anime, an explosion of power comes off it's form; adding to it's already magnificent form.

" _Super Galaxy GURREN LAGANN!_ "

The energy dies down to a non-hurricane level and I point SGGL's massive hand at the Grimm I am supposed to fight.

"Time to show you the _power_ of _Remnant_!"

With that battle cry, I activate the mech's short-range teleport feature(Cyan's schematics that I downloaded told me that he had yet to figure out how to use 'The Bridge') to move across the battlefield in an instant to punch Colossus in it's giant mask. The Grimm immediatly goes flying dozens of miles, which was exactly what I was hoping for. Can't exactly go full-power with all my friends at my feet.

As I teleport again to catch up the Grimm's falling form, I access Super Galaxy's music selection. . . Sometimes, I curse Cyan for making all of us need music for serious fights.

 **[Playing 'To Hell With Gattai!' from Gurren Lagann]**

By the time the music starts playing, I've caught up with the Grimm and it's already back on it's feet from my punch.

"Alright then," I say, knowing this is going to be a challenge. "Let's see how you like _THIS_!"

I press a button and activate the missles; thousands of them flying from the mech and impacting with the body of Colossus. I grin at the thought of the damage that should have caused, but it's immediatly wiped from my face when the dust clears.

There isn't a scratch on the stupid thing!

Actually, the crystals on Colossus' body seem to have _absorbed_ the the fire from the missiles' explosion going from their white glow. I barely react in time when Colossus' crystals release their energy in my direction.

" _Shit_!" I cross Gurren Lagann's titanic arms to block the large blast of energy.

When the blast dies down, my mech is still fully operational, but there is some damage done to the armor.

"If I can't use any energy-based attacks," I grin as I make Super Galaxy's fingertips turn into drills. "Then, I guess I'll just have to smash you to pieces!"

I teleport again to the Grimm's front, my fist already pulled back for a punch. To my shock, the seemingly-slow Grimm raises one of it's rocky fists to block my punch! Then, it uses it's other fist to hit my mech in the chest. I go flying and land on my back with a groan as the cockpit of the mech gets very shaky.

With a growl, I launch forward once more. This time I have my fingers fully-extended to piece through the walking mountain's arm with my drills. The Grimm attempts to block with it's forearm again, but I start to go _through_ it's arm; cracks appearing through the stony appendage as the drills do what they were made to do.

Although, it doesn't go through fast enough as Colossus brought up it's other fist and trys to sock me in the chest again. I react quick enough and thrust my other hand(with fingers fully extended) and try to drill through Colossus' palm.

Much to my shock, the Grimm switches from a punch towards my chest to a hand that grabs the wrist of my attacking hand and judo-throws me over it's shoulder where I land in a heap.

"The hell was that!?" I groan as I pull Gurren Lagann to it's feet again.

The Grimm hasn't been actively attacking me at all and doesn't seem to want to, going by how it's just standing in front of me, waiting for me to get back up. Yet, it still manages to counter every other attack I hit it with!

Suddenly, my hard drive brings up a bit of information from the data Cyan downloaded into my head. It's a small excerpt from a fantasy novel series detailing an amorphous black creature that was an extremely-powerful creature, but would never actively attack anything. They would just react to the opponent in front of them.

To test my theory, I pick up a car-sized rock from the ground, then throw it at the large Grimm. The stone impacts and Colossus shudders a little from the force, but otherwise, no reaction whatsoever. I pick up another stone and throw it at Colossus once more, _this time_ it grabs the stone in midair and throws it back at me with incredibly strength and speed.

I punch the projectile and turn it to dust before it hits me.

 _Okay, so it's not exactly like those blob-creatures, but it's close. It seems to be adapting to my actions and filing them away until I use said action again, upon which Colossus will counter the attack accordingly._

To be honest, Colossus reminds me of a Grimm version of Regigigas from Pokemon. Slow at the start, but when it gets going, there is not stopping it.

 _Which means I have to stop it,_ before _it gathers enough data on my moveset!_

With set plan in mind, I thrust myself forward once more. I fake a punch towards the Grimm with my right arm, which makes it bring it's forearm up to block, but then I stop my punch and use my left hand to deliver an uppercut to it's chin. This makes Colossus stumble enough for it to fail in it's attempt at a counter-punch as it starts falling backwards.

I grab it's flailing left arm as it falls and start spinning in a circle, before I throw the bastard at a nearby mountain. The mountain is half-destroyed and acts as a makeshift chair for the Grimm. Said Grimm is immediatly getting to it's feet as it doesn't seem to feel pain like other Grimm do.

"Not so fast!" I charge the Grimm and just as it rises to it's feet, I start peppering it's large body with punches so fast even _I_ can't see my fists.

Dust starts to build as my punches start shattering the crystals adorning the Grimm's large body. I eventually have to stop the assault, since Gurren Lagann's systems are linked to my own and only have so much power to go off of. I throw one last punch that I feel impact with the Grimm and then I just stay there, trying to catch my metaphorical breath.

The dust cloud clears to show Colossus with quite a few cracks along it's stony body, but not as much as I'd hoped due to the Grimm somehow having raised it's arm in the same way I had to block it's original energy blast.

"Son of a bi-" I don't get to finish my setence as the Lord of Blackened Earth goes on the offensive.

I barely manage to get my own defense up to block the frenzied punches, but my blocking isn't as effective as Colossus' had been. My seem to have similar strength, but it's fist are a lot bigger than Super Galaxy's and do damage over a larger area than I had been.

As the final punch hits the damaged hull of my mech, I decide I'd had enough of Colossus and this fight in general.

"There's no way you can counter _this_ , asshole!" I shout at the overgrown Pet Rock as I take the two giant drills on Super Galaxy's shoulders, mount them on top of one another, and then attach them to my right hand. I lift my right arm high into the sky as I shout, " _Finishing Move_ : _Super Galaxy_!"

The drills atop my hand start spinning at incredibly fast speeds.

" _GIGA_!"

Colossus seems to understand that what's about to happen isn't going to end well for it and starts to charge me.

" _DRILLLLLLLLLLL_!"

Unfortuneatly for the large Grimm, I've already picked up enough speed to finish it.

" _BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK_!"

With the spinning of my drills thrusting me forward, I meet Colossus' charge head on! Except, this time, when we meet there isn't an impact. There's just me hitting Colossus and then me going _through_ Colossus.

When I look back at Colossus, the mountain Grimm is sporting a rather large hole in the middle of it's torso. It's forearms are also gone, telling me it attemped to block my 'Giga Drill Break'-Pfft, like that would have worked! I also notice something _odd_ happen before Colossus' body turned to black ash.

It's white mask seems to melt and morph into a black ball of pure shadow, then the ball goes soaring through the air; back towards where Salem's castle is.

"What was that?" I wonder, before filing the odd occurence away for later.

I need to get back to my girlfriends! They probably didn't really need my help, but it definitely wouldn't hurt. With that settled, I make Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann start running back towards the main battle.

 **[Alice POV]**

Originally, I was incredibly pissed at the giant Slifer rip-off hovering in the sky. That effer was encroaching on _my_ territory! _I_ am the only Alpha Dragon around here! But, then my fiancee had a word with me. . . Well, it wasn't exactly a word and more of a quick make-out session.

"You _will_ come back to me, understand?" Winter's question is more of an order, but I appreciate the sentiment behind it.

"And not be able to grace you with my presence anymore?" I give her a mischievous grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, love!"

"One of these day I'll be able to whip some discipline into you," Winter mutters, despite the small grin she's wearing.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into _those_ kind of things, very kinky, I approve," my grins goes mischievous to suggestive with some eyebrow wagging.

Winter just blushes as she realizes the innuendo in her statement, while I laugh at her blush. I give the white-haired woman another long kiss, then take to the skies with a much clearer head.

"Alright, ya bastard, let's see how you like this!" I start changing my body as I fly up to meet Slifer in combat.

My body grows up to about twenty feet tall, while my wings gain a wingspan of about forty feet. Armored scales cover my form, making it look like I'm wearing plated armor around my arms in the form of vambraces with three large claws attached to their outsides to imitate a sword-breaker. The armor over my torso is shaped to make it obvious that I'm a woman(I am the Dragon _Queen_ , thank you very much!), while still being incredibly durable. The armor on my legs is lighter, same with the armor on my wings, to maximize manueverability. I grow a tail, also covered in armored plating, with a long blade attached to the end resembling an over-sized cleaver. My head is covered with more amored plating, but it's made to resemble a horned helmet with six horns all pointing up and slightly backwards with a jagged-lightning bolt shape to them. The color of my armor is black with dark blue markings with my horns being a crystal blue color.

I let loose an earth-shaking roar as I get closer to Slifer. But, before I can actually fight Slifer, I need to put on some music. . . Goddamn it, Cy.

 **[Playing 'Party Poison' by My Chemical Romance]**

Slifer also roars at me as it's upper mouth opens, red lightning gathering into a ball. With another roar, the Grimm realeases it's faux-'Thunder Force'.

" **Bring it on, jackass!** "My voice is rougher to match my new form. I cross my arms in preparation of Slifer's quickly approaching blast. I am, in no way, prepared when the blast hits and I can actually feel _pain_!

A short scream is released from my throat as I try and adapt to the feeling of lightning coursing through my body and it actually _hurting_. I manage to get my wings flapping again before I hit the ground, but I'm both confused and in pain from Slifer's attack.

 _The hell was that!? My resistance to both lightning_ and _fire should make attacks like those completely worthless!_

Most people probably forgotten by now, but I actually have all the techniques that Cyan has. From his 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic' to his 'Kugi Punch' and everything in between. Hell, even my 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' is Cyan's, it's just mine is a much higher level than Cyan's is. Anyway, before I get fully off-track, Cyan's resistance to 'Lightning'(I. E. Plasma) and my natural resistance to fire should make attacks like Slifer's completely useless. But, it still managed to hurt me!

 _Gotta go at this at another angle._

" **Shadow Dragon** _ **Dark Moment**_ **!** " A cloud of darkness spews from my open mouth covering the sky around me in a large radius and, hopefully, blinding my opponent.

Once the skill is in full effect, with me being the only one able to see through the darkness, I circle around Slifer's head to it's side. Away from the wings, so Slifer can't hit me with them, I make use of 'Modification' once more. Five foot long blades jut out from my wrists, acting as make-shift Katars.

I attempt to stab the fake dragon in it's side, but it decided to be a dick about it!

" **The hell!?** " I shout as my blade actually _bounced off_ it's skin!

I am unable to think about that anymore as Slifer headbutts me at extremely high speeds. It doesn't hurt as much as the lightning, but it still stings a little bit. I see Slifer in preparation to fire another blast of lightning and quickly get the fuck away from where he's targeting.

I narrowly avoid the blast of red lightning, then I start having to play a game of 'Run away from the lightning before you get fried!'. It's really enjoyable, I recommend you play it with your friends at your earliest convience.

 _Well, this is a problem. . ._

My blades are the only real option I have with this stupid thing. I can't really make use of any of Cyan's 'Punching' skills, because I'm in the air. A good punch requires something solid for you to stand on and, news flash, there is nothing to stand on mid-air!

 _Let's try_ this _!_

I activate 'Dark Moment' once more and circle around to it's side as fast as I possibly can. This time, I activate Cyan's little trick of turning a Katar into a plasma cutter.

" **Take this!** " I slash down at the beast's side and succesfully cut into it's armor. Unfortuneatly, that's about all I do. When my blade actually starts to cut into Slifer's skin, all of the electricity gets absorbed into the Grimm's body. At that moment, I realize that it makes sense that a creature that produces lightning would have a way to resist/absorb lightning. The next moment I think of how fucking stupid I am for not realizing that sooner.

History repeats itself as Slifer headbutts me at a very high speed, only this time it seems to be more of glancing blow through no effort of my own. Slifer is circling my form as I recover from it's attack to my body; wrapping itself around me like a boa constrictor. Then, by the time I'm fully recovered, Slifer has it's body completely wrapped around mine, squeezing the life out of me.

" **D-damn it!** " I curse as my breath is starting to leave my body. I really only have one option left for me. . . But, it's going to suuuuuuuck! " **Darkness Dragon Empress:** _ **Balance Breaker**_ **!** "

I coat my right forearm with the shadowy-black metal of my balance breaker. Then, I place the gauntlet at Slifer's throat, which was a struggle in itself, and _squeezed_ while I activate my Balance Breaker's true power.

" _ **VOID**_ **!** " I shout as my ability activates, which makes Slifer start falling to the ground, or it would, if I wasn't keeping my grip on it's throat as I flapped my own wings.

You see, 'Void' is the ultimate ability of the Shadows. It is the ability to nullify all magic abilities with just a word. Apparently, Cyan can do it when he enters his 'Slender Madness' mode, but I am not so lucky/unlucky to have something like that at my disposal. I've only just been able to use 'Void', due to our six-month long training trip. Even then, I can only nullify one magical ability at a time, compared to Cyan's 'Slender Madness' mode which can nullify everything from magical abilities to even one's will to fight(at a range, too!). Anyway, the ability I nullified for Slifer is his ability to fly, which allows me to regain control of the situation. But, I still need to 'Void' one more thing.

" _ **VOID**_ **!** " I can feel the drain of using two 'Void's affecting my body, but I can last till this fucker is _dead_! Despite my exhaustion, I grin at the feeling of Slifer's lightning resistance leaving it's body for the time being. Using my left hand to activate my 'Plasma Katar', I roar at the faux Dragon King. " _ **SUCK IT, ASSHOLE**_ **!** "

With extreme speed and strength, I plunge my electrified blade straight into Slifer's brain; right in the middle of that stupid gem in it's forehead. The Grimm's body stops it's struggling, informing me that the mighty beast is dead. Although. . . Something kinda weird happens as Slifer's body turns to ash.

That white mask on it's face suddenly turned into a black sphere of pure shadow energy. Said sphere immediatly went flying towards Salem's castle. I try and figure out what the _hell_ just happened, but. . .

"Screw it, I'm too tired to care at the moment," I grumble, shifting back to my regular form.

With that said, I start flying down to the ground to see if anyone still needed my help fighting off the small fry.

 **[Spencer POV]**

I exit the odd metal monstrosity I had been summoned in with extreme speed. Normally, I'd kill anyone who _dared_ interrupt my well-earned afterlife! But, being summoned comes with rules that even _I_ must follow. The main rule being that I have to follow the first set of orders given to my by my summoner. As annoyed as I am, I don't entirely mind the person I'd been summoned by.

I remember fighting the blue-haired boy before I died. He had been an adequate fighter, if not still a bit of a novice. But now, he seems to have matured. I'd love to fight him again, but something is telling me I won't get the chance after I deal with what I was summoned to the mortal world for.

 **[Playing 'Back from the dead' by Skillet]**

 _Not the music I would pick but meh. it's better than most others from my land._ I think nonchalantly as I strolled up the massive grimm. I let out a wolf whistle at the sheer size of it and it's soul.

Within an instant, the giant octopus monster sends half it's tentacles out to attack me. I sidestepp the attack with ease. I may not be used to something of this size, but in terms of speed this thing moves slower than snails. My saw-blade of a katana slides from it's sheathe and glows with a menacing red light. I smile evilly as I slice off one of the tentacles in a single move; The demon blade devors the black blood greedily.

" **Tastes good. More.** " My blade speaks directly in my mind. I nod and sprint towards.

I hop onto one of the still swinging tentacles connected to it's beard and run up the side of it. My weapons rending large swathes of flesh off the massive creature. It screams in pain and in it's rage it sends more tentacles after me. I dodge them as best as I can; slicing off the ones I couldn't dodge and blocking the rest.

I manage to run up Cthulhu's tentacle to the point where I'm nearing it's bulbous head. Unfortuneatly, the Elder God actually has quite a large range of motion with it's tentacles and it's not exactly easy to stay on said very slimy tentacles when wearing metal armor!

Cthulhu manages to fling me off it's tentacle and I almost going crashing into the ground. But, I am not a master pyromancer for no reason. I cast the 'Flame Whip' spell and use it to swing onto one of Cthulhu's arms. The High Priest of the Elder Gods screeches from my whip sizzling into it's skin and tries to swat my off it's arm. But, once again, I am much faster than it.

After slicing, dicing, and just eviscerating Cthulhu's attacking tentacles, I manage to get to Cthulhu's head once more. Climbing onto it's giant face, I take Bloodlust and slam it into the monster's bright red eye.

The Grimm howls from the pain of it's blood being devored by my demon sword, then it screechs which brings some less Grimm to attack me. Said lesser Grimm being gigantic Nevermores twice the size of a bullhead. I give the over-sized birds a passing glance as they attempt to remove me from Cthulhu's bleeding eye.

I take up my scythe, activate the spell 'Life Drain', and swing at the Grimm birds. The creatures of Grimm are no match against the power to kill gods!

I use my black magic to start cutting deeper and deeper into Cthulhu's eye. Oceans of black blood start spraying from the wound and I am determined to make it so much worse.

It starts as a small ball of fire, a spark, in my hand. Then, it grew and grew, and grew some more. I keep it going as the flame in my hand becomes hit enough to burn the still attacking tentacles and even melt part of the Grimm's large bone mask. I take the miniature star and launch into the hole where Cthulhu's eye had been. It immediatly explodes in a giant blast of flame.

Unfortunately, the sheer size of Cthulhu's bulbous head made it so that the blast didn't actually kill the large Grim. But, it did sear a great deal of it's face as well as some of the tentacles near it's face. I hope off the beast as more fire spews from it's face, igniting more parts of it's body. I size up the Elder God once more and shurg nonchalantly.

"I saw we finish this now," I sigh, while speaking to my demon blade. "The more time I waste on this creature, the less time I have to kill the fool."

I slit my wrist and my blade devours my blood greedily. When Bloodlust finishes it's meal, my eyes dilate and I howl in pure delight as the power flowed through me.

" _ **Blood Emperor**_ **,** " my voice becomes that of a monster as Bloodlust and I speak as one. Nothing has changed on the surface, but our souls on the other hand. We resonated at such a high rate that nearly the entire planet is engulfed by our power. Not wanting to be outdone, Cthulhu bolsters it's own false soul to the same levels.

I clash with Cthulhu once more and, this time, I am evenly-matched with the Grimm. My idiotic summoner's low Mana made it so that I am far weaker than I should have been, but now I am feeling more like my old self. The Sleeping God attacks me at every opportunity. Whipping me with it's tentacles or slashing at me with it's claws. I get slammed into the ground at a steady rhythm, yet I always get back up and when I do, Cthulhu loses more tentacles and even more blood.

With a roar of anger, Cthulhu lashes out violently and with even more force than before. Tentacles numbering in the hundreds rain down and skewer my body, nearly ripping me to shreads. I cough up blood from the pain, yet I can still smile victoriously as my weapon cuts through the tentacles before they can cause me even more pain.

" _ **Blood Banshee**_ **!** " I hiss, my blade complies and shatters into thousands of pieces.

All the blood my blade has devoured in it's lifetime comes together and forms the image of my older sister, from before she had been murdered. She smiles innocently at the monster, until she opens her mouth. Bone, muscle, and sinnew rips as she forces her jaw to open wider and wider. Then, she screams and it makes the world shake.

I feel blood start pouring out of every crack in my face, but I don't really care that much. Cthulhu, on the other hand, is convulsing from the sound-turned weapon. As it screams, the holes that make up the Grimm's ears burst in a violent shower of blood and gore. The demonic banshee returns to her original weapon form as I pray to my long dead gods. I have already healed from my previous wounds as I pray.

I gaze up at the convulsing creature, twirling my sword, and dodging the occasional tentacle as I scan for anywhere I can cause more damage. A sadistic grin blooms on my face as I realize I left the overgrown octopus with one eye. Using another 'Flame Whip', I swing up onto the Creature's arm. I use Bloodlust to keep myself steady and my scythe to hack off any attacking tentacles.

I'm about halfway up the monster's titanic arm, when I lose my grip due to a particularly slippery part of the arm combined with an attacking tentacle, which causes me to start falling towards my death. With a bit of quick thinking, I stop my fall by slamming Bloodlust into a fatty part of the arm, the same with my scythe. Getting an idea, I remove Bloodlust from the arm and climb onto the pommel of my scythe. Making some quick calculations, I jump on the pommel of my scythe with enough force to send me flying towards Cthulhu's last eye.

Cthulhu attempt to use some of it's last hundred or so tentacles to stop me, but it is a futile effort. I start to spin myself with Bloodlust in hand in order to completely shred all tentacles that got close to me. I arrive at my target and approach the blood-red eye.

It glares at me in last look of defiance, making me grin evily. " **Do you feel fear, creature of the abyss? Are you filled with terror?** "

The Grimm just glares harder as it's tentacles attempt to attack me once more. I just slice the tentacles to pieces once more. Cthulhu screeches and something tells me that it tries to attack me with more of it's tentacles, but there is one problem. There are no more tentacles to attack me with and that realization makes Cthulhu's gaze go from defiant to utterily terrified.

" **Ah,** _ **there**_ **it is! That brilliant look of utter fear and teror!** " I chuckle darkly as I raise my blade over it's eye. " **That's good, that you feel fear. Because, otherwise, this would not be nearly as much fun for me!** "

I plunge my demon blade deep into the Grimm's eye. It wails pitifully as the last thing it will ever see is my blade and it's own blood.

" **Bloody Mary:** _ **Grande Blade**_ **!** " I cackle, as does Bloodlust, as the demon blade, while still being sheathed in Cthulhu's head, grows within the beast's skull. Burrowing deeper and deeper into it's skull as Bloodlust grows, killing the Lord of Poisoned Seas as soon as the blade touches it's brain. " **Now, where, oh where has my summoner go- What!?** "

I shout in rage as I my body starts turning to ash. The blue-haired one's mana has finally worn out, forcing me to return to the underworld. I chuckle ruefully upon realizing I wouldn't get my chance to face off against the blue-haired one once more. Within seconds, both my body and my weapons have completely turned to ash.

The last thing I see before I fully return to the afterlife is the white mask of the Grimm turning into a black blob of shadow and then flying off towards that large castle I had seen earlier.

 **[Raina POV]**

"Storm Dragon Iron _FIST_!" Five more beowolves die from the force of my punch.

I turn around and punch a Goliath away from one of my girlfriends, May to be specific. The sniper smiles at me lovingly, which makes my heart _soar_ , then shoot a Creeper that managed to sneak up on one of the others.

I, and all the other members of the raid against Salem, have been going against the creatures of Grimm for about half an hour now. It had been easy in the beginning, with our numbers and superior combat ability, but that kinda changed when the Goliaths, King Taijitus, Deathstalkers, Beringals, and Giant Nevermores started showing up. I had to switch to my 'Storm Dragon Slayer Magic' after that.

"Anyone have any- Shit! Ideas about getting rid of those Spawning Pools!?" Sun asks anyone who can hear him, almost getting slashed by a Ursa Major in the process.

"I got nothing!" Brawnz Ni responds as he decapitates a Alpha Beowolf, while Roy kills a Griffon that had been about to dive bomb his team leader.

"Me neither!" Summer announces to the group, while decapitating a pack of beowolves with her weapon. Said weapon being an achor-shaped blade attached to a chain that she keeps throwing around with extreme proffiencency. There is an obvious difference between Summer Rose, mother and dear friend, and Summer Rose, Badass team leader of Team STRQ. "Team DISE! Your leader give you any advice before sending you out?"

"Other than- Eat this! Other than, 'hit them' and 'don't get hit'?" Ender asks as he unloads hundreds of bullets, from machine guns that came out of his wrists, into a Deathstalker. "Not really! He mentioned some bullshit about 'Go with the flow', but not much else!"

"Less talking, more hitting!" Ender's girlfriend, or who I assume is his girlfriend at this point, Illyia shouts at the weapon before directing more of her card soldiers to attack the creatures of Grimm.

"What about you, Raina?" Summer asks as Raven slices a Taijitu's head off. "Cyan say anything before hand?"

"He did say something," I tell the Huntress, before uppercutting a Beringal into oblivion. "But, he said to only use it in an emergency!"

"Well, I think _this_ qualifies!" Winter shouts at me, while stabbing her estoc into a nearby Ursa's eye. "If their numbers don't start dying down soon, then we're eventually going to be overrun!"

 _She's right. . ._

"Man, this is going to _suck_!" I mutter, before adressing my Harem, who are all fighting around nearby. "Girls, I may need some help when I do this."

"We're here if you need us, Rai," Dew tells me lovingly. The sentiment is expressed by my other eight girlfriends as well.

"If it starts looking like I'm in trouble, then push your aura into me, understand?" I ask the girls and they all nod in response. "Alright, here goes. . ."

With that said, I start to inhale, activating my Water Dragon Slayer Magic. While it may just look like we eat our respective element to get a power boost, our Dragon Slayer Magic is actually searching for any nearby sources of our elements and then pulling them towards us for us to absorb; the mouth is just the easiest passage for the element to go through most of the time.

Anyway, if Cyan was right, my Dragon Slayer Magic should pick up on the Grimm Ooze, since it is a liquid and that is essentially what my powers are based off of. 'Water Dragon Slayer' just rolls off the tongue a lot better than ' _Liquid_ Dragon Slayer'. And going by the purplish-red ooze that's starting to fly towards, Cyan's guess turned out to be right. Mind you, just because I can find the stuff, doesn't mean it'll actually recharge my magic like regular water does. Hell, if it's like that one time I tried absorbing some poison, then I'm going end up in a coma for a week. But, that's where the second part of Cy's plan starts.

Just the rather disgusting liquid goes past my lips, I activate my semblance. And just like that the Grimm Ooze turns into cool, refreshing water; revitalizing my magic and allowing me to push more power into absorbing the liquid.

You see, my semblance, which I just discovered over Team CARD's training session, is Water Purification. Well, that's really just over-simplifying it. It's more along the line of Alchemy based around Water. I can take any form of liquid, deadly or not, and turn it into pure water with zero impurities. That last part actually makes it so that I can take Cyan's lightning much better, since water with zero impurities is a insulator rather than a conductor.

Thankfully, the others quickly catch on to what I'm doing and start guarding me. Forming walls against the Grimm to protect me, with my girlfriends making up the first wall and the others making up the second wall.

It's about five minutes of purifing the Ooze and absorbing it, that I realize I am using more magic absorbing the Ooze than the water is recharging. If this keeps up, then eventually I'll run out of magic and collapse. Which is really bad, since there is still a veritable _ocean_ of this Grimm Ooze left and it's still producing Grimm.

 _I need. . . More. . . Power!_

As that desperate thought goes through my mind, I feel it. I feel warmth and love flowing into my body, energizing it and giving me more magic to go through with my plan. I look down slightly and see Arslan, the Lion Faunus giving me a warm, yet exasperated, smile as she poured her aura into mine.

"We said we're here if you need us," Reese tells me with a grin. "And that definitely seems to be the case right now, don't you think?"

I can't help the feeling of pure love go through me at Reese's words. The feeling grows even bigger as my other girlfriends agree with the skateboarder. I nod, since I can't really talk at the moment, and return to purifying and absorbing the Grimm Ooze.

I can see Nebula about to speak to Sun, but the monkey faunus cuts her off.

"We got you guys covered," he tells her, grinning mischievously. "You girls just take care of Raina, we won't let anyone get past."

I get an immense feeling of gratitude for the blond faunus that is, no doubt, reciprocated by the other girls. I make a note to do something for everyone else, once we get out of here, that is.

It takes me another twenty minutes or so, before I can't sense anymore of the Ooze. I immediatly collapse onto the ground, along with Neo, who had been the most recent, and last, of my girlfriends to help recharge my magic. It almost wasn't enough to last till the end.

"We're all clear!" I announce, despite how tired I'm currently feeling.

"Thank Oum!" I hear that one guy from Atlas, Flint, I think, mutter under his breath.

"Don't relax just yet, kiddos!" Qrow calls out, still holding his trusty scythe. "There are still a lot of Grimm left!"

I manage to look past the wall of my friends to see that there is, indeed, still a veritable army of Grimm, who are all looking angry and hungry at the same time.

"Don't worry about it!" Susa says with her peppy tone that matches mine on most occasions. The Soul Reaper slams her right fist into her chest in a form of salute, which looks rather odd in her 'Bankai' form. "Team DISssssssE will handle the resssssssst!"

"Are you sure?" Sun asks, despite how exhausted he looks.

"Yeah, we got it, just chill for now," Ender says nonchalantly as a shotgun sprouts from his palm and blasts a charging Beowolf. The weapon turns to his girlfriend. "Illyia! Now!"

" _Down The Rabbit Hole_!" The Nen-user calls out as hundreds of holes open under the feet of multiple Grimm, sending them downward. Unfortunately, that only applied to the minor Grimm(Ursas, Boarbatusk, Beowolves, and Creepers). Then, the same holes seem to lead to about two-hundred feet above us, dropping the Grimm on our heads.

" _Macross Missile Massacre_!" Ender shouts as dozens of missile pods appear on his body and then shoot out to blow the falling Grimm to smithereens.

"Ender!" Illyia shouts to the weapon. Ender turns to her and jumps, turning into pure light mid-air, when he lands Ender is a pistol in Illyia's hand. Not a normal pistol, mind you, it reminds me of the gun that guy 'Alucard' uses in that show Cy showed all of us. It has a barrel of about a foot in length and is colored 'Gun-Metal Grey'. Then, Illyia points Ender's weapon form at a particularly large group of Grimm and then, both her and Ender, shout to the heavens.

" _Let's go, Soul Resonance!_ "

Power _bursts_ out from Illyia and Ender's forms as they let loose a battle cry. Although, it's bit odd to hear Ender's voice, yet not see his body. Then, Illyia cocks Ender's gun **(A/N: All perverts in the audience, say nothing!)** and shouts two words at the top of her lungs.

" _Ultra Shot_!"

In the next second, a beam of _pure destruction_ is released upon the Grimm. Explosions, flames, lasers, bullets, they all seem to become one within the width of the blast. I've never seen anything like it and I live with _Cyan_!

 **(A/N: I just wanted to leave this note here, since I know almost no one reads the actual A/Ns at the bottom. The 'Ultra Shot' is Ender's ultimate technique that combines every form of weaponry in his arsenal and releases it in one blast at the enemy. We may now return to your previously scheduled programming)**

I can't help but look in awe as the creatures of Grimm, no matter what species they are, are completely _demolished_ by the attack. I'm even more surprised when Illyia fires the blast _five more times_! To completely rid the area around us of the creatures of Grimm. As they were destroying the Grimm, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, three blob-like shadows soaring towards Salem's castle. My confusion is taken over by the amazement of watching Ender and Illyia fight.

"See?" Illyia says cockily as she spins Ender's Pistol Form in her hand. "Told you we'd take care of it."

" _Stop spinning meeeeee! I'm going to get sick!_ "

"Oh, sorry, babe!" Illyia exclaims, revealing to all of us what we'd be suspecting, as she throws Ender into the air. Said weapon goes back into human form and glares lightly at his girlfriend as she scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, heh heh."

"You're lucky I love you," Ender grumbles as he gives the bunny-eared girl a hug; Illyia immediatly blushes from either the comment or the hug, probably both.

"Damn, that was pretty cool!" I manage to turn my head to see Alice slowly flying toward me.

"Hi, Alice!" I wave happily, despite how tired I am. I actually consider Alice to be my own sister like Cyan does and I know the dragon girl thinks the same.

"How you doing, Rai?" Alice asks with a soft smile.

"Pretty good," I smile brightly, as I gesture to the cuddle pile my girlfriends had pulled me into.

"I can see that," the dragon grins as she pulls her own fiancee into a hug.

" _Hey guys!_ " We all look up at the sound of the robotic voice. We see the ship we came in on and the mech it has become with Penny's voice eminating from it. " _Need any help?_ "

"I think you came a little late to the party, Pen," Alice grins, while I giggle.

None of us are remotely prepared when Salem's castle explodes.

* * *

 **Yes, I am ending it there and, yes, I know I'm evil. Mwahahahahahaha! So, I've broken my highest word count for a chapter again and this is only half of it! I actually did end up having to split the chapter in half, did not expect this to take so long.**

 ***Checks word count after uploading to Fanfic* Holy Shit! Over 10,000 words! This is seriously the longest thing I've ever written, EVER!**

 **By the way, Spencer was the main boss from the 'Raid Battle' chapters and is also the OC of my buddy, Ragnorak16. Don't check out 'Cursed in Remnant', which is the story Spencer is from, because even Ragnorak admits it's not the best. The wall text. . .*shivers*. But, do check out his other story 'Reaper Of DXD', which is currently kicking my ass with Favorites and Follows. I do editing for that story, so you may already know about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, OK is out!**


	57. Final Battle Prt 2

**It's OK, Omega is here! Something tells me that this is going to be another super long chapter(If you didn't know by this point, I write the A/Ns as I'm writing the chapter). This chapter contains the fights involving Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Dante. Next chapter is the final Boss Fight between Cyan and Dice VS Salem. Onto the recommendation!**

 _ **RWBY: Starting at Checkmate**_ **by** _ **Novandalis**_ **. Summary:** _ **The White Fang isn't the only thing on Blake's mind after her encounter with Roman at the docks. A harmless crush is turning into an obsession, and she'll need to do something about it before it gets out of hand. Things get complicated very quickly, friendships will be tested, and team RWBY may never be the same again.**_ **Your textbook romance fic that I just really enjoy(both this fic in particular and textbook romances in general). Obviously, it's a WeissXBlake fic and that is really all I have to say about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Salem's castle is essentially an evil version of Beacon, which I noticed right away. Originally, we, the viewers of RWBY, were only given glimpses of Salem's Domain and her castle and when we arrived the lot of us were more concerned with the Three Grimm Lords, so we didn't get a good look at the castle as a whole. But, when my friends and I actually got close to the blackened structure, it looks _very_ familiar.

"So. . . How are we going to do this?" Yang asks, being the automatic Ice-Breaker of the group.

"There are a total of five opponents here that we need to take care of," I tell the group with a serious tone, or at least, as serious as _I_ can sound. "Dice and I are obviously taking Salem. I have an idea of who would be best against who, but if you'd like then you can pick your opponents."

"We trust your judgement, Cy," Jaune tells me, while fully-covered with his armor, giving the knight a serious boost in credibility.

"For the most part," Weiss mutters, before sighing. "But, this is the area you shine most, so. . ."

"Glad you have such faith in me, Weiss," I grin at the ex-heiress. She flips me off in response and I snicker. "Team JNPR, you take Dr. Watts. He seems to be the smartest of Salem's minions, so our best strategist should be the one to take him on."

Jaune nods in response, through my 'Empathy' skill, I can tell he's very proud at my remark of him being our 'Best Strategist'.

"Team CFVY," my girlfriend's team looks at me expactantly. "You four take Tyrian, he's a slippery bastard and has a fast and unpredictable fighting style. Speed and long-range are going to be the best way's to take him down. No offense meant, Yats."

"None taken," the giant replies honestly.

The other members of Team CFVY look determined to do their job to the utmost of their ability. None more than my girlfriend.

"Team RWBY," the four girls stand at attention. "You four will take care of Dr. Merlot. He specializes in Grimm Biomodification. Those Grimm Lords we saw earlier are most likely his work. Your Run-and-Gun style of fighting is perfect for mowing down any extra Grimm he sends you way."

"We won't let you down!" Ruby shouts with determination, but I can sense just a sliver of worry in her.

"Something wrong, Rubes?" I ask, wondering if something is troubling the young reaper.

"Not really," Ruby starts to say, before I give her a look and she sighs. "It's just. . . Aren't my eyes supposed to be some part of taking Salem down? I have faith in you, Cy, trust me, I do! It's just I don't want you guys getting hurt, while I can do something about it."

"It'll be alright, Ruby," I chuckle and ruffle the smaller girl's hair. "While your eyes are a deadly against the creatures of Grimm, they aren't absolute. Your mom had a ton more practise using that power than you have and she still failed in the end. Plus, from what I saw, you can only unlock them when someone you love is in danger of dying, which won't happen today."

"Little too optimistic there, Blue, don't ya think?" Coco asks, while peering over her shades.

"Not really, you all got your cards, right?" They all nod, despite their confusion. "Well, not too long ago, Dice helped me add a function the cards. They monitor your HP and if you are ever in serious danger of dying, then they'll automatically teleport you to Babylon's Infirmary, where you'll be healed within seconds or, at the very least, not liable to die anytime soon. If I knew you guys where in any danger of dying today, I wouldn't have brought you. Not worth the risk, no matter how strong you all are."

They all look surprised for a moment, before smiling. Ruby looks appeased by my answer as well and just gives me a determined nod.

"You are way too overprotective," Velvet tells me, but she's smiling at me, so I know it's a compliment more than anything.

"Heh heh," I grin while scratching the back of my head.

"And me, Captain?" Dante asks, making my serious face come back on.

"Right, Dante, I want you to take on Hazel," I inform the Hammer-Head Shark Fishman. "He's pure power and I think you're the best person to take him on. Plus, it'll be a nice challenge for you," Dante grins at my remark as his eyes start turning black like they do when he's excited. "Oh, and I made you this!"

I reach into my inventory and remove an Ōdach; a curved blade with a length of about a meter. The sheath covering the large blade is pure black with marking on it, also in black, but with a shine to them to make them stand out. The markings form a picture of a storm at sea; thrashing waves, pouring rain, and striking lightning. The handle is silver, but with black wrappings, capped with silver at the end of the handle. The guard of the blade is a dark-blue color and has a picture of a dragon(western, not eastern) imprinted along the metal.

I toss the blade to the my teammate and he catches it with ease. Dante handles the weapon with care and slowly unsheathes revealing the blade beneath the scabbard. Said blade has a hamon(pattern on the blade) reminiscent of a raging sea with the blade itself being a dark-blue color.

"I call it 'Kizuna'," I grin at the shocked expression of my friend. "To represent the bond between the four of us, I put a little bit of each of us into the blade."

Dante seems stunned for a moment, before the look in his eyes becomes one of undying loyalty in the form of a raging fire; he immediatly bows at the waist in front of me, "I thank you, my dearest friend!"

"No problem, my friend," I grin and pat him on the back.

Dante straightens back up and goes about reorganizing his swords, since he has three in total now and can't keep them all on his back. He ends up putting them in the way Zoro does with all three at his right side.

"Okay, everyone understand their assignments?" I shout out with as much authority as I can manage. They all give me an astounding 'Yes!'; I turn to Dice. "Dice, if you would do the honors?"

The other Gamer nods at me and turns toward Salem's castle; his eyes moving around at super speed. After a moment, Dice nods and turns back to us, "Watts is in the South-West qudrant of the castle, near where the dorms for the visiting students would be at Beacon. Tyrian is where Combat Class usually is. Merlot is where dust class is usually held. Hazel is down below in that room Amber had been kept in. Salem, of course, is at the top of the tower."

"Everyone got that?" I ask the group; they all give me an affirmative. "Good! Let's move out!"

"RIGHT!" They all say at once as we split up towards our different objectives.

 **[Team JNPR VS Dr. Arthur Watts, 3rd Person POV]**

The team of hunters-in-training quickly make their way to Watts' location. Unlike what it's based off of, Beacon's exchange student dorms, the building Watts is in is just one giant warehouse-type building. About forty feet tall walls, along with the walls being 60 by 40 feet long, with a sloped roof atop them, yet just one human-sized door is the only way to get in, and out, of the large metal building. The door doesn't have any form of security either, just a plain metal door.

"How do you want to do this, Jaune?" Pyrrha asks her leader. Jaune seems to think for a few moments, before the knight nods to himself.

"Let's go the 'Cyan' route," he says to his team.

"Go in through the front door without a care in the world?" Ren asks with a hint of a grin, while his girlfriend has a full-on manic grin on her face.

"Bingo," Jaune replies, while grinning under his helmet.

The four get into formation in front of the door into the warehouse with Jaune in the lead, Pyrrha behind him on his left side, Ren behind him on the right side, and Nora in the very back of the group. Jaune has both Excalibur and his tower shield out, not holding back for the coming battle. Pyrrha has her Xiphos and shield prepared with four coins slowly hovering around her; the action having become second nature after so much practice doing it. Nora and Ren both have their weapons, waiting till later to bring out their respective CQC skils. Jaune turns towards his team, waiting for the go-ahead to breach the warehouse, they all nod giving Jaune permission.

"Knock knock!" Jaune shouts as he kicks the metal door off it's hinges and sending it flying ten feet into the warehouse.

The inside of the ware house is just filled with workbenches that have a myriad of different things on them. Team JNPR didn't understand any of what's on the workbenches, but they did notice that everything was mechanical in nature. At the far end of the warehouse, sixty feet away from Team JNPR, stands the Team's target, Dr. Watts.

"I believe I am supposed to say something along the lines of 'Who's there?'" The good doctor asks the intruders. "But, I'm afraid I already know who you all are."

"Well, guess that means we don't have to introduce ourselves then," Jaune replies cheekily.

"No, no it does not," Watts says to the knight, before he sighs. "Why, oh why, did I get stuck dealing with these imbeciles? I have much more important things to do than deal with a bunch of children throwing a temper tantrum, because the world isn't fair."

"How's _this_ for a temper tantrum!?" Nora growls as she shifts Magnihild to grenade-launcher mode and fires off a full clip at the doctor.

While the grenades were ten feet away from Watts' form, four silver objects shot out from his back and destroyed the grenades, causing them to explode mid-air.

"A fairly good one, considering it's futility and childishness," Watts states calmly as his four mechanical arms(à la Doc Oc) start to gently sway around his body. Then, the doctor snaps his fingers and the ends of the arms start to build with a bright light. "Now, if you would like to see how the _grown-ups_ handle things, then I would pay close attention."

 **[Playing 'Kill the Lights' by Set It Off]**

"PYRRHA!" Jaune shouts as Watts fires lasers heading towards the team of hunters from his mechanical appendages.

The champion was already moving to counter the beams, firing off four of her arcade tokens to cancel out the beams. After that, JNPR went into action, charging towards the calm-looking Doctor Watts. Although, it took a total of five feet before their charge was shut down. Specifically by ten different turrets popping out of the ground and start raining hell down upon the group of four.

" _I am the shield_!" Jaune's shout activate his semblance, covering the area around his teammate in a protective dome of his aura.

Without a word, Ren and Pyrrha go about destroying the turrets that were keeping them stuck. Ren with Storm Flower and Pyrrha with Miló in rifle form, between the two the turrets went down with great haste. Jaune deactivates his semblance, allowing the team to go forward once more.

The moment Pyrrha stepped forward, however, she's hit by some sort of electrical blast. The champion screams as the electricity courses through her body.

"Pyrrha!" The other members of Team JNPR shout. They immediately look towards the source of the blast after surrounding their fallen teammate.

Watts is still standing exactly where he was before with the exception of having three mechanical arms instead of one and a weapon in hand that looked like a high-tech bazooka, but with half the size.

"What the hell did you do, you bastard!?" Jaune growls from beneath his helmet, meanwhile Pyrrha recovers from the effects of the blast.

"Just testing a theory," the doctor replies calmly, but there is a certain sense of sadistic glee. "If I am correct, then Ms. Nikos here should have quite a bit of trouble using her semblance for the next hour or so; Not that I'll need that long to take care of a bunch of children."

A burst of terror goes through the champion at the doctor's words. She attempts to activate her semblance, a black glow appearing over her weapons, but nothing happens. The terror increases as she tries every use of her semblance available to her; Railgun, Gear Second, even shifting her weapon, Pyrrha couldn't use a single one.

"Going by that look of terror upon your face, I believe my theory has been proven correct," the smug grin upon Watts' face enrages the other members of Team JNPR. "That blast was meant to disrupt a person's electromagnetic field. It does this by applying it's own field over the subject's, countering the field like magnets with the same charge. I came up with the theory just for you, Ms. Nikos."

The rage of Team JNPR grows, including Pyrrha, who's terror has been morphed into rage directed at the good doctor. Meanwhile, Watts has exchanged his calm facade for a shit-eating grin with a side of arrogance. That grin is the last straw for Nora, who puts away Magnihild in exchange for her lightning-boosted fists. Then, with her boosted strength, Nora _jumps_ into the air, flying towards Watts with her fist pulled back.

Watts doesn't move. Instead, his hands start moving at _inhuman_ speeds. Taking parts from nearby worktables and building something in his hands. By the time Nora was half-way to him, Watts had created three metal orbs, each about the size of a softball. Then, he threw them in Nora's direction, seemingly not really aiming for her specifically, just her general direction.

" _Vale SMASH_!" The valkyrie swings down at Watts' form, ignoring the metal orbs that sailed past her.

But, right before Nora makes contact, an orange barrier forms between her and the doctor, stopping her cold.

"W-what?" Nora is shocked at the sight of her body completely covered in an orange barrier, said barrier being produced by the three metal orbs Watts had created.

"Something else I came up with just for this situation," Watts grin goes from cocky to sadistic. "The orbs produce a energy field that completely diffuses all forms of kinetic energy from exiting the barrier. You can punch me all you like, Ms. Valkyrie, but I will feel nothing, nothing at all!"

While Nora attempts to punch Watts again in desperation, the doctor just stands there and proves that Nora's punches do nothing. After a few moments, Watts snaps his fingers and two mechanical arms grab Nora and throw her violently at Team JNPR.

"NORA!" Ren immediatly rushes forward and catches his girlfriend. Watts cackles at the looks of despair of Nora and Pyrrha's face upon the realization that their main arsenals are completely neutralized.

"I must remember to thank my lady, Salem!" the ex-Atlesian scientist says cockily. Then, he holds up his leather gloves for Team JNPR to see. "Seeing as you obviously have no chance of defeating my genius, I will give you the smallest sliver of hope to hang onto! You see, these gloves of mine were imbued with Lady Salem's power! Amplifying the speed and precision of my hand hundreds of times over! None of you stand a chance against my brilliance!"

"Bastard!" Jaune shouts as he and Ren attack the doctor. " _Excalibur_!"

Jaune fires off a low-powered blast of light at Watts as Ren uses the attack as cover to get closer, in order to use his 'Gentle Fist' techniques. Watts immediatly responds to the attacks. First, he sacrifices another one of his mechnical arms, splitting it in halves to form a large mirror that actually _reflects_ Jaune's attack into a nearby wall. Then, Ren's charge is stopped cold as well, when Watts' last two mechanical arms attack the silent warrior. Ramming themselves into Ren's stomach, then grabbing the silent warrior and throwing him back towards Team JNPR.

"You've seem to have forgotten that I prepared counter measures for _all_ of you," Watts tell the team of four. "An Aura-enhanced mirror to deal with your sword's little ability to weaponize light, Mr. Arc. As for you, Mr. Ren, you're fighting style is purely based on your ability getting close enough to hit me. Seeing as your semblance is completely useless against human beings, I barely needed a counter-strategy for you!"

"It is as I said!" Watts declares, while a maniacal gleam grows in his eyes. "None of you can match my genius! All of you are powerless beneath me!"

As Watts continues to cackle, something in Team JNPR _snaps_. Their despair turns into the pure _determination_ that Cyan was known for showing at all times. Their pain forgotten, they are _determined_ to show this _prick_ just _who the hell they are_!

 **[Playing 'My Hero Academia' from My Hero Academia]**

"You're wrong, you know," Jaune states, making the good doctor cease his cackling.

"Oh?" He questions in a disbelieving tone. "How _exactly_ am I wrong?"

"You may have shut down our main attacking methods, but we are _far_ from powerless," Jaune says, while the other members of Team JNPR prepare themselves to finish the battle. "Because no good hero is a one trick pony!"

With pure strength, Pyrrha shifts her weapon from Xiphos form to it's javelin mode. Then, she gets in position to throw the metal weapon and Miló _glows_ with a golden light in Pyrrha's hands.

"And good heroes _never_ back down from a villain!" The champion shouts as the glow becomes blinding to Watts' eyes. " _Strike, GUNGNIR_!"

A beam of pure energy blasts out from Pyrrha's spear, rushing towards Watts. The doctor just arrogantly activates his mirror shield again, but Pyrrha's attack is much more than just a simple beam attack. The golden light _curves_ around the shield to strike Watts' chest, lowering his aura down to the fourty-percent mark.

"Even when outmatched, a good hero stands strong!" Ren shouts this time, before completely disappearing from the view of everyone present. Activating an aspect of his semblance only known by the other members of Team JNPR, which was that his semblance allowed him to disappear from the view of one species of creature of his choice.

Sneaking around to Dr. Watts, Ren striks when he is within range. Palm strikes and razor-sharp blades raining down on Watts, shredding his precious gloves to tatters, much to the doctor's horror, as well as lowering his aura even further.

"Even when beaten, a good hero _never_ stops fighting!" Nora shouts as the electricity she had been charging within her own body through her semblance is released upon Watts. " _El Thor_!"

The giant beam of electricity fries all technology remotely close to it, including the mechnical arms that were attached to Watts' back and the orbs that were keeping Nora contained. It also destroys what little aura he has left.

"And _that's_ where you got it wrong! Because WE ARE _HEROES_!" Jaune's shout is the loudest of them all as he activates the greatest tool in his aresenal.

Excalibur is known as 'The Sword That Amplifies' and has the ability to convert the user's energy into pure light to use as an ultimate attack. Most people have seen what that can do in the hands of it's original user, but it can be even stronger than they realize. Saber had been restricted by the fact that if she used all her mana, then she would no longer be able to stay in the world of the living. Jaune has no such restrictions.

With a slash of the legendary blade, Jaune sends out the ultimate attack of Excalibur. It is a beam of pure energy, pure light, pure _hope_! An attack meant to destroy all that is unholy, to erase evil from existance with ease.

The doctor is absolutely _terrified_ at the sight of such _raw power_ directed at him. Power that he realizes, in his final moments, that he could never even dream of matching. Then, without a word, Jaune _slashes_ and the man known as Doctor Arthur Watts becomes no more.

The titanic _wave_ of golden energy makes contact with the good doctor, completely atomizing Watts' body, down to the last atom. What no one saw though, was at the last second, a black blob of shadow leaving Watts' body, specifically where his gloves had been and head towards Salem's tower.

With Watts gone, Jaune powers down and falls to his knees. He just barely manages to sheath Excalibur before he would've dropped the holy blade. Pyrra immediatly rushes forward and slings one of Jaune's arms over her shoulders to help him walk.

"Mission accomplished, team," Jaune smiles widely at his friends, his _family_ , and they return the gesture in full.

 **[Team CFVY VS Tyrian Callows, 3rd Person POV]**

The team of third years head for the arena to battle their assigned opponent. Coco looks over at her only female teammate, noting her worried expression and immediatly adresses it.

"You worried about Cyan, Velvet?" She asks, not using nicknames due to the serious atmosphere.

"Can't not be really," Velvet laughs, despite her nerves. "I know that, by now, Cyan is practically immortal. But, worrying is part of the job, you know? Besides, _he_ may be numb to how injured he gets in his fights, but _I_ am not! It is very stressful to see him get stabbed, shot, blown up, or any of the other ways a normal person would die."

The rabbit faunus pouts after her mini-rant and her team leader consoles her by slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, if all goes right, and it _will_ , then I doubt you'll have to worry about that anymore," Coco tells her best friend, before getting a speculative look. "Well, unless he gets bored and cuts off a piece of Yang's hair again."

"After last time?" Velvet snorts at the suggestion. "Even Cyan's death wish isn't that strong!"

Both girls break down into giggles, while the male members of the team, who had been listening in on the conversation, both grinned. Not long after that, the team arrives at Combat Arena; arriving at the stands where the arena is below them. Unlike, Watts' warehouse, the arena is a perfect match for the one at Beacon. The only differences being that there was no large screen showing aura levels and there was one Tyrian Carrows standing in the middle of the arena.

The crazed faunus quickly notices that four new _victims_ have entered his domain. Tyrian cackles as he processes this information.

"Oh, _joyous day_!" He raises his hands high as if rejoicing a deity. "I _finally_ have the opportunity to use the _glorious_ new power that my goddess, Lady Salem, bestowed upon me!"

"The hell is he on about?" Coco asks as the scorpion breaks out into cackles, while Team CFVY prepares their weapons. "Actually, better question, _what_ the hell is wrong with him?"

"at first glance," Fox says, while tilting his head. "A lot."

"You shall all make _wonderful_ sacrifices to my goddes!" Tyrian announces to the team of four, much to their displeasure.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yatsuhashi replies, while heaving his giant blade.

"Oh, I will!" Tyrian grins creepily as his eyes turn a sickly purple color. Then, the scorpion faunus did something that none of them were expecting. " _Poison God-!_ "

"SCATTER!" Coco shouts as a magic circle appears over Tyrian's mouth; It is also the cue for the music to start.

 **[Playing 'Caffeine' by Jeff Williams & Casey Williams]**

" _BELLOW!_ " A wave of purple ooze, with a black tint, bursts from Tyrian's mouth towards where Team CFVY is.

The team of students rushes away from Tyrian's targeted area with barely a second to spare. A look back showed them that the poison from Tyrian's attack actually _melted_ the stone they had been standing on.

"Let him have it!" Coco announces, bullets already flying from her minigun.

Velvet summons 'Archer's Bow', then notches 'Caladbolg' on the black weapon. But, the blade-turned-arrow is a much smaller and low-power version of the original made to provide cover fire instead of actually finishing the fight in a giant explosion like the original.

Fox and Yatsuhashi rush the crazed faunus with their weapons. Yatsuhashi knows he is much slower than Tyrian is and is mainly just there to cover Fox's back as he deals most of the damage to Tyrian.

Tyrian actually _dodges_ both Coco's bullets as well as Velvet's high-speed 'Caladbolg' shots. The Salem Worshipper is flipping around and dodging the high-speed shots like it's child's play.

"Damn it!" Coco curses as she continues to hold down the trigger of her minigun until Fox and Yatsuhashi get within range of attack. "I miss the days when I brought this thing out and everything just _died_!"

As Velvet rolls her eyes and lets loose another arrow, Fox and Yatsuhashi finally make it to Tyrian and start their attacks. Fox lays into the 'Poison God Slayer' with his own high-speed style of fighting. A combination of 'Gentle Fist' techniques, that he learned from Ren, and some 'Kokyushin Karate' technqiues, that he learned from Yang. Unfortunately, Tyrian is much too nimble to be hit by anything that Fox could dish out. At one point, Tyrian even managed to jump up and _land_ on Fox's outstretched fist for a bare moment, before Fox's next attack forces him to jump off.

Meanwhile, it's all Yatsuhashi can do just to fend off Tyrian's tail. The scorpion tip is dripping with poison that makes the ground sizzle and Yatsuhashi is going as fast as he can to avoid a direct hit; Using the flat of his large blade to parry and deflect it's stabs.

" _Poison God Crushing Fist!_ " Tyrian's fist is coated with purplish-black poison as it flies towards Fox's face.

The blind boy's semblance is the ability to see things in different sights(I. E. Infared, night vision, echolcation), the sight he is using right now is 'Aura'. So, when Fox _sees_ the glowing purple fist headed for his face, he guards with his gauntlets as quick as he can.

The power behind the blow sends Fox flying into a nearby wall, forcing an indent into the stone. Coco and Velvet immediately return to supplying cover fire as Yatsuhashi is in no way fast enough to face Tyrian head on and not get a direct, and quite possibly lethal, hit from the faunus' deadly poison.

As Fox dislodges himself from the stone wall, he immediately notices the sizzling sound coming from his gauntlets. Using a combination of his hearing, smell, and 'Aura Sight', Fox comes to the conclusion that Tyrian's poison is melting the gun section of his beloved gauntlets. The blind huntsman student quickly removes his gauntlets, but not before removing the blades that had yet to be touched by the poison.

Wielding the two over-sized knives like tonfa, Fox returns to the fray by slashing at Tyrian's back. Due to how overconfident Tyrian had grown from putting Yatsuhashi on the defensive, he was, in no way, expecting the strike coming for him. The scorpion faunus already had low reserves, from dodging bullets and his poison attacks, so Fox's attack shattered the remaining aura and cutting some rather deep grooves in Tyrian's back from which blood gushed out violently.

"ARGH!" Tyrian jumps away from the battle and touches the wound on his back. His purple eyes narrow with rage, going from bright to _venomous_. " _You!?_ I will melt the flesh off your bones!"

No one expected what the scorpion faunus did next, but they really should have. Tyrian took the tip of his tail and stabbed it into _his own body_! The faunus' natural venom recharging his aura through the use of his 'Poison God Slayer Magic'. Once fully-recharged, Tyrian's tail wraps around his waist once more and the Mad Dog of Salem gives Team CFVY an insane grin.

" _Poison God HYDRA!_ " At Tyrian's shout, he extends his hand skyward, making a giant three-headed dragon form from his poison-sprouting palm. At the same time, Tyrian's body starts to leak poison from every pore, making a venomous armor to protect himself with.

"COCO!" Velvet shouts to her team leader.

Coco nods in response, recognizing that Velvet needed time to charge up her finishing move. Velvet tosses her a new pair of gauntlets for Fox as the fashionista jumps down into the arena, right next to her two male teammates. She hands Fox his gauntlets and gives Yatsuhashi a nod, that the giant man returns.

Facing back towards Tyrian, Yatsuhashi slams his fists together.

" _Oumitsunu!_ " Yatsuhashi's shout activates his semblance, covering the large man with a green samurai armor that ends with a Kabuto and an oni-mask.

As the other three members of Team CFVY engage Tyrian, Velvet begins her chant.

 **[Playing 'Archer' from Fate/Stay Night]**

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

Yatsuhashi's semblance makes him pretty much immune to any sort of status effect as it basically turns his body to stone. Unfortunately, Tyrian's poison is as corrosive as it is venomous. The giant of a man will put up a good fight, but he won't last long against Tyrian's Hyrda.

" _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._ "

Coco and Fox weren't just watching as their large friend battled with his life on the line. They couldn't get close, due to obvious reasons, but they were very good at laying down cover fire. Taking shots at both the Hydra and Tyrian's own body; the latter of which stalls the Hydra as it's master needs to dodge.

" _I have created over a thousand blades._ "

The one edge they had against Tyrian's dragon was that it seemed to be very taxing on Tyrian's reserves. Yatsuhashi would dismantle one of the heads and the poison would splatter onto the ground, forcing Tyrian to form another head in it's place.

" _Uknown to death, nor known to life._ "

The crazed faunus is getting rather annoyed. Creating the Hydra was a mistake on his part as it forced him to replace mobility and speed with power. Not a very good strategy, seeing as his whole fighting style relied on his high-speed and unpredictable nature, but it was move made out of rage, so what can you do?

" _Have withstood pain to create many weapons._ "

What really annoys Tyrian is the rabbit faunus in the back, who was doing nothing except some weird chant. He had tried to send his Hydra after her multiple times, but her teammates always forced him back. His mind is of one thought, "get rid of the other annoyances, _then_ take care of the rabbit bitch."

" _Yet, these hands will never hold anything._ "

Tyrian stopped his control of the Hydra and instead brought the poison back into his body, so he can use it for his next attack. He holds his hands up high as he uses almost all of his remaning energy to create a fast growing ball of poison above his head.

" _All corners of the Earth shall know the power of decay that I hold between my hands,_ " the ball of poison grows even larger; increasing to twice the size of Tyrian's own body. " _Poison God ACHLYS!_ "

" _So as I pray. . ._ "

Tyrian throws the large sphere of poison, a time-bomb of rot waiting to explode, towards the three hunters-in-trainig. The scorpion faunus regains his psychotic grin as his attack draws ever closer. In mere milliseconds, Tyrian would be able to bathe in the anguished screams of those who dared to defy his mistress as their flesh melts off their bones. Or he would have, if it weren't for. . .

" _UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!_ "

The shield made of purple light resembling a lotus that sprouted in front of Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi; completely shielding them from the venomous attack.

" _WHAT!?_ " Tyrian screechs in outrage, not even noticing that the landscape had changed into a grassy field filled with flowers and blades.

" _Pathetic,_ " Velvet's words hold their kind of venom as she adresses Tyrian. The worm she had adressed glares at her with as much hatred as he can muster. "Nothing more than a worm who finds joy in ruining the happiness of others. There is no strength in your resolve, no determination in your words, and no righteousness in your cause! You talk down to my friends, my family, as if they are nothing more than toys for your amusement. Well, allow me to _play_ with you for a change!"

Tyrian never even hears Velvet's last words as he is too consumed in his rage. Using every ounce of power he has left, Tyrian floods his body with poison, making everything within three feet of him begin to rot. This protects him from the first few blades to attack him. The metal melting as it flew through the air.

But, the blades after that?

And the ones after those?

And the ones that come even after that?

One after one, blades begin to peirce Tyrian's body. His poison useless against the vast aresenal he attempts to face against. His blood gushing out of his body in buckets, bringing him ever so closer to death.

Eventually, it becomes too much and a myriad of blades peirces his body. Tyrian wills his body to move forward, to attack in the name of his goddes, but his mortal body is pinned by the legendary weapons peircing his flesh.

"M-my G-goddess. . . I-I have f-f-failed youuu. . ."

Velvet deactivates her reality marble, allowing the crazed faunus' dead body to fall to the ground as the blades that once peirced it no longer existed in the current reality. Velvet's cold persona lasts until she turns back to her teammates, upon which she smiles as bright and sunny as she always has.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" They all groan and fall to the floor in exhaustion at Velvet's very _Cyan_ -like comment. The rabbit faunus just giggles at their reaction and goes about using her trace magic once more to summon some healing Noble Phantasms for her team's injuries.

While Team CFVY wasn't paying attention, and as Tyrian's body lays there in a puddle of it's own blood, a black blob of shadow flies out from the corpse and heads towards Salem's tower.

 **[Team RWBY VS Dr. Merlot, 3rd Person POV]**

" _ROOAARRRR!_ "

" _Fist of the Black Turtle._ "

Yang's fist went right through the head of another mutant Beowolf, making it's body gush out green blood before disentegrating.

"How close are to Merlot again?" Yang asks with annoyance in her tone. Team RWBY had been dealing with mutated Grimm and androids for a few minutes now. The team of Cyan's greatest students could easily deal with the freaks of nature, but that doesn't mean they don't find it annoying.

"Should be just up ahead!" Ruby calls out as she bisects a halberd-carrying android.

"Finally!" Weiss exclaims as she pierces the brain of an Alpha Beowolf with her rapier.

The four teenage girls quickly cut through the hoard of Grimm that seemed to be spawning from their target's location. When they finally arrived at the door, they notice that it looked like it belonged on a submarined rather than a building like this. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all check their weapons and aura before the coming battle.

Once they make sure they're ready, Yang approachs the submarine-like door. She grasps the hatch, then looks back towards her teammates, asking for permission. They all nod at the blonde, giving the go-ahead to open the door. Yang opens the door and immediately the other three members of Team RWBY pile into the room with weapons prepped and ready to fight.

At Beacon, the dust classroom is the size of a normal classroom, except there aren't any bleachers like in classes like History of Grimm Studies. Instead, the walls are lined with metal, in case of dust accidents, and there are just multiple metal work tables set up. Salem's version of the classroom, while still having metal-line walls, looks like a mad scientist's laboratory.

Metal cages filled with various animals, most of them being Grimm, chemicals laying on worktables bubbling away, various machines that not even Weiss knows how to operate, and there are even a bunch of Grimm parts encased in some kind of green goo. Meaning that Dr. Merlot managed to figure out a way to _stop_ a Grimm from disentegrating upon death!

Standing at the very back of the labratory, hunched over a bunch of chemicals and mixing them with speeds you wouldn't think safe considering what he's doing, is Dr. (first name uknown) Merlot.

" _Ahem!_ " Yang, ever the ice-breaker, clears her throat loudly. Mind you, taking Merlot by surprise would be a very wiser and tactiful thing to do, even Yang understands that. But, they've all gotten used to monologuing from their opponents and it's hard to break that habit.

"Oh?" The mad scientist barely spares the four girls a glance as he immediately returns to whatever he's doing with the chemicals. "Ah yes, I'll deal with you four later. Much too busy at the moment."

"Do you just expect us to sit her and _wait_!?" Weiss shouts at Merlot out of anger, her tails thrashing about wildly.

"Oh no, I don't," he tells them, still not sparing the team here to kill him a glance. "I expect you to play with my _pet_."

As confusion set in for the four girls, Dr. Merlot snaps his fingers on his metal hand. Immediately, a large object crashes down from the cieling with a loud boom.

The members of Team RWBY have to blink twice to make sure they're actually seeing what they're seeing. Standing about twenty feet away from them is a Beringal. A Beringal with six, glowing-green eyes and four black spider legs potruding from it's back and acting as it's legs. The mutated Grimm looks around for a moment, before focusing on Team RWBY. Then, the Grimm beats it's chest with it's gigantic arms and roars at them; showing that it's mouth splits apart like _The Predator_.

"What. The. _Fuck_!?" Weiss exclaims, saying what everyone else is thinking.

"I. . . Don't even really know what to say about that," Blake deadpans, staring at the Spider-Beringal as it politely does nothing while Team RWBY processes it's form.

"Come on, girls, remember what Cyan said?" Yang asks them, to which they give her a confused stare. The brawler grins and smashes her knuckles together. "This is the day we've waited for!"

 **[Playing 'This Will Be The Day' by Casey Lee Williams]**

The other three members of Team RWBY groan at her segue/pun. They get those enough from Cyan, they did _not_ need Yang to start doing them too. Nevertheless, as the music flowed through their heads through their link with Cyan, they all ready their weapons for their 'Pre-Boss Fight Battle'.

Yang charges the mutated Grimm with a battle cry as she cocks back her fist. The Spider-Beringal humors the attack and draws back it's own fist to counter Yang's punch. Much to the shock of said Grimm, when their fists met, neither one was actually pushed back, showing that they had an equal level of physical strength. Of course, Yang is holding back by a _lot_.

Weiss covers Yang's back as Ruby and Blake circle around the Grimm for a pincer attack. As Yang exchanges a few more punches with the Spider-Beringal, Ruby and Blake both strike at the creature's back with their respective weapons.

Right before impact, the mutated Grimm stiffened, then immediately jumped into the air right after. Said jump caused Ruby and Blake to miss their mark by a lot and collide with the floor. Not a very good scenario considering the Spider-Beringal has yet to land. Thankfully, due to Ruby's _quick_ thinking, the scarlet speedster manages to grab her teammate and speed away just as the Beringal impacted with the ground. Said impact causing imprints of his feet to be left in the stone floor as well as tremors coursing through the ground.

"Ice-Breaker!" Ruby calls out as she and Blake get back on their feet.

Yang grins at her little sister and Weiss nods determinedly. With a swipe of Myrtenaster, about a dozen Barrier Glyphs are placed around the Spider-Beringal, confusing the mutated creature. Then, Weiss summons a Propulsion Glyph under Yang's feet, immedaitely sending the blonde brawler flying towards the Grimm with a punch just for it.

The Spider-Beringal barely reacted in time, managing to turn out of the way from the speeding blonde. Unfortunately, for it, the Barrier Glyph that Yang had been heading for shifted into a Propulsion Glyph through Weiss and shot Yang at her target again. This time, the punch did impact with the Grimm as she went speeding past him. Then, again. And again, And again, and again, and again, beating the creature senseless.

"Shadow Speed!" Ruby calls out again, this time, it's Blake who readies herself.

"Time to hunt, _Nekoma_!" The cat faunus is instantly cloaked in inky-shadow with only her glowing-yellow eyes showing any color.

Then, Blake gets behind Ruby and actually _sinks into her shadow_! With a grin, Ruby charges at about half-speed, which for her is still fast enough to avoid a bullet at near point-blank range. She rushes the Spider-Beringal with her scythes pointed behind her. The mutated Grimm reacted in the only way it could, it opened it's Predator-like mouth and shot a stream of webbing at Ruby.

The little reaper reacted instantly, using her scythes to cut up the webbing before it could even touch her body. While the Spider-Beringal is distraced, Blake(still in shadow form) seperates from Ruby's shadow and sneaks around to the Grimm's back. Rising up from the shadows, Blake brandishes Gambol Shroud.

The cat faunus takes a few steps back, before running at the mutated Grimm's back and using it as a spring board to send her sky-high. The use of it's back causes the Spider-Beringal to turn away from Ruby and look up at Blake, whose blades were glowing with dark-purple light.

" _Nekotsuga TENSHOU!_ " Two waves of condensed aura _shot_ out of Blake's treasured weapons. Said waves formed a cross formation that the Spider-Beringal attempted to block with it's massive arms, the same arms that were cleaved into bits seconds later, along with the rest of the Grimm's body.

Blake lands as the mutated Grimm's body finished disentegrating. Team RWBY get back into formation as they spot Dr. Merlot still mixing around chemicals in the back. They were about to just attack the mad scientist and be done with it, but Merlot finished his work just before they could.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Dr. Merlot laughs triumphantly as he raises a test tube, filled with a fizzing green liquid. Then, the doctor reaches back towards the work bench and raises another test tube, this one filled with an inky-black liquid that unsettled every member of Team RWBY. "Once I combine my formula with the essense I recieved from Lady Salem, I shall become THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

The mad scientist shows his true colors as he laughs maniacally. Before Team RWBY could react, Dr. Merlot combined the two concoctions into a foul, blackish-green liquid and then poured it down his own throat. His maniacal laughter continues, even as his clothes tear and his skin bubbles as he becomes a _Lusus Naturae_ through his own means.

Before anything else comes into detail, Dr. Merlot's skin turns black as night and he grows to, at least, twice the size of an adult Deathstalker. His body is essentially a blob, morphing and contorting in nauseating ways; . The first recognizable body parts were the legs, all four of them are muscular and thick like an Ursa Major's, yet still seeming lithe and agile like a beowolf's; giant scythe-like claws attached to each paw. Next is the body, shaped like a Beowolf's, yet covered in the heavy plating of a creep or a Boarbatusk; on top of the body sprouts a pair of Nevermore wings. Next, the tail of a Deathstalker sprouts from the back-end of the creature, along with the twin-heads of a King Taijitu. Finally, were the heads. . . Yeah, you heard me, _heads_ , as in _plural_! Three of them, in fact! The middle head resembles that of a lion in Grimm form with a white mask and black mane of fur. The left head is that of a Alpha Beowolf and the right head that of a Griffon.

Dr. Merlot has finally gained his greatest wish. To show the world his genius by transforming his body into the ultimate _Lusus Naturae_. A monster that would show the world what the Grimm are truly capable of.

The three heads draw in a breath, and then let loose with a horrible sound that is part howl, part roar, and part screech, all in one. Both Weiss and Blake can barely stop themselves from screaming in pain, due their sensitive hearing. Even Ruby and Yang feel their ears ringing from the horrid sound.

" **Do you see now!?** " The _Lusus Naturae_ asks in stereo with it's two other heads, all of them sounding just slightly better than nails on a chalkboard. " **The** _ **brilliance**_ **that the creatures of Grimm can possess!? In this form, I am** _ **perfection**_ **! The next stage in evolution, the ultimate life-form!** "

"We can see that you're bat-shit insane!" If the other members of Team RWBY were shocked that Weiss had been the one to curse, then they didn't show it, merely giving their agreement to the ex-heiress' statement.

" _ **FOOLS!**_ " _IT_ growls at the four girls. " **I shall show you my power by ripping you limb from limb!** "

The former human being is perfectly embodieing the traits of the creatures of Grimm that Dr. Merlot admired, pure, unrestrained, rage and agression.

The monster leaps at Team RWBY, forcing them to scatter, lest they went to be turned into a red smear on the ground by one of it's paws. As she's running, Yang loads he explosive shells into Ember Celica and starts firing. Much to her dismay, the extremely-explosive shots(able to make Ursa Major explode with a single shot after some tinkering from Cyan and Dice) did nothing but bounce off the freak's skin and armor.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all try the same thing as Yang, but to no avail. Ruby's shots bounce off it's skin, Weiss' dust just dissapates upon contact with it, and Blake's slashes deal more damage to her weapons than to the creature. When Yang tried punching it, she had a slight mis-step, literally. Right when her fist was about to impact with the Lusus Naturae's back leg, the black Taijitu head swerved around and wrapped itself around the blonde brawler. It then picked her up and through her in the direction of the other members of Team RWBY. They tried to catch her, but Yang just ended up knocking them all over.

 **[Playing 'Never lose myself' from Soul Eater]**

" _ **Now**_ **do you see!?** " The thing that was once Dr. Merlot cackles, which sounds even worse than it's normal voice. " **You're weapons and weak human bodies are** _ **nothing**_ **compared to my superior form!** "

"All I see is someone who really needs to shut the fuck up," almost everyone does a double-take when they see that _Ruby_ of all people was the one to say that. "You talk about superiority and being the 'ultimate lifeform', but you're just another bad guy who needs to be taken down. We've heard the speal a thousand times before and a thousand times the ones who talked big just ended up being taken down. Because, we're the heroes and we always win in the end!"

"Heh, sis is right!" Yang cheers as she grabs a hold of the power sleeping deep inside her and waits to pull it out. "We'll be the one's left standing in the end, because we don't fight for ourselves or to prove some useless point."

"We fight for the people we care for," Blake declares, while looking at Yang, then Ruby and Weiss; all the while have a determined smile set upon her face. "That's what makes us strong!"

"You call us weak and yet we've pushed past every obstacle the world has put against us," Weiss says, while looking down on the monster, despite the vast difference in heighth. "Compared to us, you're nothing but a moron with delusions of grandeur."

" **You** _ **dare**_ **talk to me that way!?** _ **Me**_ **, the ultimate lifeform!?** " The freak of nature snarls at the four girls, not they actually gave a fuck.

"Face it," Ruby states, while staring at the monster with eyes of cold steel. "You're no _ultimate lifeform_ or anything like that! You're just someone who tried to play god and failed! And now you just want to ruin everyone else's lives just because you couldn't get your way. That ends now!"

" _ **SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP!**_ " The monster of rage and hate roars at Team RWBY, preparing to strike with blind fury. Unfortunately for it, Team RWBY has decided to stop holding back.

"Serve your mistress, _Fylgja_!" Weiss' call for her inner demon conjures three tails of ice to bring up her total count to nine. The ones that already existed are covered in a sheet of ice, to act as counters for Weiss' power.

"Time to hunt, _Nekoma_!" Blake calls upon her demon once more, except this time she draws on even more of the dark power that sleeps within her. The black shadows writhe upon her skin, barely contained and desperately wishing to be released upon their mistress' enemies!

"End this, _Ryuuko_!" Golden flames envelop Yang's body like a shroud and wings of a dragon sprout from her back as she activates the powers of her angel side.

" _Cresent Rose, Thayna_ ," Ruby pulls her hood over her head, covering her face and leaving only her glowing, silver eyes to be shown to the enemy before her. " _Soul Resonance!_ "

Black and red energy swirls around the Reaper like the eye of a hurricane. Ruby crosses her arms, so that her scythes go into a cross formation, then she starts to charge her energy for a finishing move. Weiss, Blake, and Yang don't need to be told anything, they charge the Lusus Naturae to stall for their leader.

The monster that was once Dr. Merlot flaps it's oversized wings and lunges for the four huntresses in training. Weiss and Blake dash out of the way, going to the left and right respectively, while Yang just keeps running towards the monster.

With a mad roar, the beast attacks Yang with it's giant paw. The blonde brawler just grins and holds her arm out to catch the attack. The impact between the two limbs creates a giant shockwave, which seemingly hurt more for the Lusus rather than Yang.

"Nice try, asshole," Yang grins as the monster before her tries to escape the iron grip she has on it's paw. "But, you're not dealing with an _ordinary_ group of super-strong and incredibly-sexy huntresses anymore!"

To Yang's left, Weiss rolls her eyes as she stabs Myrtenaster into the ground and concentrates on her demon side. After about five seconds, Weiss opens her eyes, showing vertically-slit pupis like that of a fox.

" _Kyuubi_ ," Weiss intones, nine tails of ice shattering as she releases her counters all at once. " _Ice Fox!_ "

With a tornado of icy-wind and light-blue aura, Weiss activates her trump card. Said trump card looks like an armored version of Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. The armor covers Weiss' entire body in light-blue ice with a helmet resembling a fox head. And, of course, Weiss sprouts another three tails; reals ones, this time. Weiss had been holding back on growing more tails, so that when the final battle came she would gain an extreme power boost.

" _While I disagree with her choice to make a bad reference,_ " Yang takes a moment to stick her tongue out at Weiss. " _I do agree, that we aren't going to go down that easy._ "

Ice starts to build on the tip of Weiss' tails, slowly growing into a basketball-sized sphere. Weiss pulls her weapon out from the ground and then launches them all at the Lusus Naturae. Yang dashes out of the way, seconds before the nine spheres connnect.

" _ **RAAAURRROOAARR!**_ " The monster roars in pain as the sphere impact with it's body, each one exploding into some very sharp ice shards.

As it's distracted by the pain, Weiss waves Myrtenaster like a conductor's baton as she controls her element. Ice builds along the paws of the creature, freezing it's large limbs in place to keep it from moving.

" _Blake, you're up!_ " Weiss calls out.

" **Right!** " Blake's shadowed form wields Gambol Shroud in both hands, not that you can actually tell. The shadows have completely drowned the weapon and makes it seem like Blake's limb have become rather pointy.

The Nekomata Avatar charges the Lusus Naturae, seconds before coming in contact, Blake jumps. Then, she starts to spin with weapons in hand, until she is nothing but a black whirlwind tearing apart anything in it's way.

" _ **GAHYOUGA!**_ "

The attack does a ton of damage to the creature, making it howl/roar/screech in pain. Black blood drips down from the grooves Blake managed to work into it's flesh. She even managed to lop off one of the Taijitu heads.

" _ **Yang!**_ " Blake calls out to her fiancee, who is already calmly walking towards the Lusus Naturae.

"Don't worry," Yang grins at her shadow-covered girlfriend. "I got this."

As she walks, Yang's flames stop covering her entire body. Instead, they start moving towards Yang's right arm. Gathering and condensing until her fist is a large gauntlet of golden flames. Even Yang's wings were moved to this new gauntlet, about half the size they were on Yang's back, but they were still on the gauntlet.

As Lusus Natuare finallly notices Yang walking towards it, the creature growls and tries to attack. But, faster than it could even comprehend, Yang threw her fist forward and socked the beast in the chest.

" _Kohryuken!_ "

An explosion of golden flame impacts with the monster's torso and sends it flying into the wall, breaking quite a lot of things on the way. Yang's grin grows as the golden flames disappeared from her hand, then she turns toward the form of her sister, who is still standing with her scythes crossed over her chest.

"Finish it off, Rubes!" Yang calls out, dashing away from the line of fire.

At those words, the energy Ruby had been building up is finally unleashed. Dark red energy completely covers the blades of Ruby's twin scythes, making the blades grow three times in size. Black and silver electricity dances along the red energy, barely keeping in it's power.

You see, one of the greatest mysteries of Team RWBY is why exactly had Ruby not been able to find her angel side yet? The answer would be that it's always been a part of Ruby, it's just been waiting for the right moment to be unleashed. And when Dr. Merlot started talking about superiority and ultimate lifeforms, Ruby's Angel decided it was about time to reveal itself.

And the thing about Angels and Demons of the soul is that they don't always have to be some mythical creature, they can be a state of mind. Ruby's Angel is perfectly summarized by one word, 'Huntress'. The thing she's been striving for all her life and what she considers to be the perfect huntress is what her Angel turns Ruby into.

In laymen's terms, at the moment, Ruby Rose is a certified _badass!_

" _The legendary ultimate skill of the huntress,_ " Ruby chants as she uses her super speed to charge the Lusus Naturae. Said monster has recovered enough from Yang's punch to see the reaper heading towards it and it is not happy.

" _ **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ " It roars with all it's might as it tries to attack Ruby, but it's already too late. Ruby swinging her scythes is the last thing that being once known as Dr. Merlot will ever see.

" _GRIMM HUNTER!_ "

A wave of energy in the shape of a cross as if to purify everything before it, that is what Ruby's ultimate skill is. The Lusus Naturae is ripped into pieces and then explodes from the energy Ruby's attack had sent out. Said explosion hides the blob of shadow that leaves Dr. Merlot's failure of an 'Ultimate Lifeform'.

The energy and power of 'The Huntress' that Ruby had brought out dies down as she sheathes her weapon partners. The little reaper brings down her hood and smiles at her family.

"Team RWBY, mission accomplished!" She exclaims, then the four of them(yes, including Weiss) form a circle, while putting their hands ontop of one another. With a shared grin, they throw their hands to the sky with a joyous cry.

"BANZAI!"

 **[Dante Hikisu VS Hazel Rainhart, 3rd Person POV]**

Dante headed towards Salem's Tower along with Cyan and Dice, since the way to get to his target should be directly under the tower itself. The fishman has a grip on his new blade and is very keen on testing it on his opponent.

Dante is conflicted, he would be the first to admit that he will give his life for his 'Captain' and he is honored that Cyan would do the same for him. And, of course, if Cyan asked anything of him, he would do so to the best of his ability. And that's where the trouble lies.

Dante is both determined to complete the task given to him by his 'Captain' and extremely worried for said 'Captain' about the coming battle. Dante wants to have faith in him, he really does, but it's difficult. Salem is stronger than anything Team CARD has seen before and they've seen a _lot_ over the year and a half that they've known each other. Dante wants to stand by his leader during this final fight, but he was given a mission and needs to complete it.

"It's going to be alright," Dante is torn from his troubled thoughts by the calm voice of his 'Captain'. Cyan grins at him and places a hand on his shoulder. "No one's dying tonight, Dante, I can assure you of that. We're going to beat this game and I don't plan on dying while doing it. Velvet would kill me otherwise."

The hammer-head shark Fishman grins at the joke, even he is afraid of his captain's girlfriend when she's angry.

His worries settled, Dante continues on with Cyan and Dice towards Salem's tower.

"So nice of Salem to leave us an elevator to use," Cyan remarks as the three of them arrive at the base of the tower.

"Hopefully, she hasn't booby-trapped it at all," Dice says pessimistically.

"Nah," Cyan says, rejecting the idea. "She probably has too much pride to do that; she'll want to kill us fair and square. Seeing our faces twisted into agony and despair, probably plays a factor as well."

Dice nods as the elevator actually dings and the doors open. Cyan and Dice share a look at the sound, but just shrug and move on. The two of them step into the elevator and look back at Dante.

"Good luck, _Captain_ ," Dante tells Cyan.

"Luck is more his thing," Cyan replies, pointing back to Dice, before he smiles. "But, thanks, big guy. Oh, and before you go off to kick Hazel's ass, I need to tell you one thing."

Dante nods, showing that he's listening.

"Hazel can use lightning and fire dust and is a brawler similar to me," Cyan tells the fishman seriously, since he knows that as someone who's biology is that of a fish, he actually has somewhat of a weakness to electricity. "All I'll say is this, trust in your blade."

With those words said, Cyan presses the button of the elevator and he and Dice disappear from view. Dante waits for about thirty seconds, before he goes through with his own plan.

Gripping his original katana, Shark King, he slices the sides of the door to open up the elevator shaft. Dante looks into the seemingly-bottomless chasm and grunts. The fishman picks up a random stone off the ground and drops it down the shaft. Thirty seconds pass, before the stone makes a sound as it hits the ground.

"About 300 meters, give or take," Dante mutters to himself as he cracks his neck. . . You wouldn't think it'd be possible to crack your neck with Dante's body, but somehow he does it. "Let's do this."

Without another word, Dante jumps down the elevator shaft. As he's falling, the fishman grins slightly. Even Dante can appreciate the exhilerating sensation of a free-fall. After about fifteen seconds or so of free-falling, Dante took out two of his blades, King Shark and the former weapon of Adam Taurus, that Dante had renamed from 'Wilt and Blush' to 'Tide and Current', and stabbed the two blades into the walls of the shaft.

If it weren't for the insane amount of strength training he did, Dante's arms would've been jerked out of their sockets by the jolt of his decent violently being slowed. Not long after that, Dante arrived at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

As he removes his blades from the walls of the shaft, the fishman takes a moment to observe his surroundings, the underground room is practically a dead-ringer for the one under Beacon. With, of course, the exception of no machinery anywhere and the presence of his target standing at the end of the hall.

As Dante takes note of the large man's physique, he remembers something that his 'Captain' had told him before they came to this place.

" _Out of all of Salem's minions, Hazel is the only one who seems to have an actual conscience. If you can reason with him beforehand, take the opportunity to do so. . . It would've been SO much easier if I could get his sister's spirit to talk to him, but Izanagi only owed me the one favor and Dice and I haven't been able to figure out how to do it on our own. So, best of luck!_ "

As the memory fades from his mind, Dante approachs the minion of Salem. He is standing still with his eyes closed, atop a small, circular platform.

"My name is Dante Hikisu," the fishman greets his opponent with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I am Hazel Rainhart," the berserker opens his eyes and returns the greeting. "Are you here to try and kill me?"

"Not if I don't have to," Dante replies honestly. "My leader wanted me to ask you a question first."

"And that would be?" Hazel asks the young hammerhead.

"Why did you join Salem?" Dante asks bluntly.

"So, that I could get my _revenge_ on Ozpin for _killing my sister!_ " Hazel's eyes start to _burn_ with rage.

"But, isn't Salem the one responsible for the death of your sister in the first place?" Dante asks another question with slightly more energy than before. "From what Ozpin told us that routine training exercise your sister died in was clearing out the creatures of Grimm. Salem _controls_ the Grimm, creates them, she is their _queen_. She is much more responsible for your sister's death than Ozpin is."

"Y-you're r-right. . . W-why?" Hazel holds his hand to his forehead in pain.

"And I'm guessing your sister would have never wanted you to become nothing more than a pawn to someone like Salem, so why did you?" Dante presses the large man again, although he is starting to connect dots in his head and the swordsman is not liking the picture that is forming.

"I-I don't knoooooowww!" He was gripping his head between both hands now, as if he were fighting something.

Then, out of nowhere, Hazel stopped. He stopped groaning, his hands moved back to his sides, like it had never happened. When Dante saw his eyes again, they were clouded, as if Hazel really wasn't there.

"Enough of this," Hazel declares, while reaching for the dust crystals in his pouch. "If you wish to attack, then I will not hesitate to put you down."

"Very well," Dante intones sadley, while gripping Kizuna's handle tightly. "Maybe I can snap you out of whatever control Salem has you under once I fight you."

The minion of Salem stabs the dust crystals, fire to be precise, into his large arms. Making the large man give a roar of rage as the dust coarses through his veins.

 **[Playing 'Enemies' by Shinedown]**

" _RAAARRRGGHHH!_ " Hazel charges Dante with a fist pulled back ready to punch the fishman into oblivion.

Dante quickly dodges the attack, while unsheathing his blade and striking Hazel's body with extreme speed, as he does so. Hazel charges again, jumping into the air for a 'Superman' punch, but Dante manages to unsheathe his blade at the same time.

"Fishman Kenpo: Kappa!" The one-strike swords skill doesn't do a lot, but it's enough to knock Hazel out of the air.

Unfortunately, Hazel recovers quickly and punches Dante in the back before the fishman can react. Dante flinches in pain from the burning attack, but otherwise remains unfazed. Dante spins around and unsheathes his new blade once more.

"Fishman Kenpo: Pisces!" Two slashes this time, each one in a curved shape over the torso. The attack doesn't stop Hazel for a moment, due to his semblance of nullifying any pain he feels.

The brawler roars in rage as he rushes forward and slams his fist down on Dante's head. Or he would have, if Dante hadn't reacted in time and activated the rifle function on Current, making Tide shoot out of the sheathe and hit Hazel's approaching fist. The impact stalled the attack long enough for Dante to grab the launched blade and lay into Hazel with seven powerful slashes, all in quick succession.

"Fishman Kenpo: Orochi!" Dante shouts as he quickly sheathes both blades he had been wielding. The force of each strike pushes Hazel back a few meters.

" _RAAAAAGGH!_ " Hazel roars again as flames cover his fist, he then launches said flaming fist forward; sending a large fireball heading towards Dante's general direction.

Dante reacts by drawing Shark King, the blade's affinity towards water makes it perfect for countering something like fire. The swordsman of Team CARD cuts through the ranged attack, revealing Hazel right behind it!

The large man had charged forward as soon as the fireball obscured Dante's vision, making it easy to get a suckerpunch in. Hazel's large fist collides with Dante's face, sending the fishman flying backwards for a few feet.

Dante rises to his feet and spits out a glob of blood, along with a tooth that almost immediately grows back. The two warriors stare each other down for a moment, before they both react at the same time. Dante grips Kizuna tightly as he tenses his muscles in preparation for a slash, which Hazel slams two lightning dust crystals into his forearms with a roar.

"Fishman Kenpo: Lorelei!" Dante, while still about ten feet away, slashes at Hazel sending out a compressed wave of air to act as his blade. Meanwhile, Hazel pulls back his fist and sends out a giant lightning/fire ball, three times the size of his first one.

Hazel couldn't react in time to dodge Dante's flying slash, which manages to be powerful enough to slice through Hazel's aura and give the large man a giant gash on his chest. The strike also cuts through the dust crystals Hazel had on his arms. The power draining out of them, due to the damage sustained.

Dante also couldn't seem to react in time, at least to dodge. An attack like that, of that size, would easily take Dante out of the fight in an instant. But, his 'Captain's words echo throughout Dante's mind in the last second.

 _"Trust in your blade."_

Dante didn't even do it consciously, before he knew it, he unsheathed Kizuna and slashed at the giant ball of lightning and fire heading towards him.

As soon as the navy-blue metal touches the ball of destruction, said ball is _pulled into_ Dante's blade. The Odachi was _absorbing_ the attack and from the warmth going through his body, Dante realized it was refilling his aura as well.

Both Dante and Hazel just _stars_ at the blade in the fishman's hands. But, after a moment of stunned silence, Dante starts laughing. A full-blown, slightly-hysterical, belly laugh.

Cyan had said that he put a little bit of everyone into it when he created Kizuna for Dante. The swordsman didn't realize until now that it was literal. If Dante were to guess, Kizuna had the ability to absorb Lightning, Fire, and Water, just like the people whose aura, whose _souls_ , were poured into the crafting the blade he held in his hands. Dante also realized the importance of the name of his blade as well.

 _Kizuna_ , the japanese word for 'Bond'.

 _A Blade meant to represent our bond to each other. . . That sounds like something the_ Captain _would do._

With a grin on his sharky-face, Dante stops his laughing and looks back towards Hazel, whose aura is slowly healing the wound on his chest.

"I say that it's about time we both stop holding back," Dante's eyes start turning pitch-black, as does the blade in his hand; the former from excitement, the latter from Armament Haki.

"Agreed!" Hazel roars in agreement as he rips out the broken shards of Dust out of his arms. "I'll use the power Salem gave me to completely _OBLITERATE YOU!_ "

Dante is mildly surprised when Hazel's own arms become covered in pitch-blackness. It could've been something like Alice's Shadow Manipulation, but Dante could _feel_ that what he's seeing on Hazel is genuine Armament Haki.

 **[Playing 'Luffy Moukou' from One Piece]**

"Fishman Kenpo-!" Dante sheathes his haki-covered sword, just as Hazel rushed him. Just as the berserker was throwing his fist forward to attack Dante, the fishman struck. " _Poseidon!_ "

The technique is a single, medium-power slash that instantly clashes with the blackened fist of Hazel. Black bursts of energy spark off the connection between fist and blade.

The two seperate seconds later, Dante is sheathing his blade, while Hazel is instantly on the offense once again. This time, it's a cross, instead of a straight punch. Dante manages to unsheathe in time to counter the attack.

"Fishman Kenpo: _Janai'ngo!_ "

The technique Dante just used is a counter move used with two slashes of the blade. The first slash blocks an incoming attack with the flat of the blade by striking the underside of the arm. Then, the user reverses the strike to attack the upper side of the arm, forcing it downward. The attack works off the principle of the pincers of a crab's claw.

Unfortunately, it didn't slice Hazel's wrist like it should've, but there was quite an impressive array of sparks from the clash. Although, Dante realizes in hind sight that the technique he just used wasn't good for this sort of combat. The aftermath of that move should've injured his opponent in some way, giving him enough time to resheathe his blade, but with Armament Haki in the mix, it didn't exactly work out very well.

" _RAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!_ " Hazel starts raining punches down on Dante's body. A good portion of which Dante manages to catch with his Haki-covered blade, but about five punchs slipped through his guard.

Thankfully, the last punch that slipped through his guard hit him at an angle, which allowed the shark to spin with the momentum of the strike and slip into his Iiado stance.

"Fishman Kenpo," Dante intones as Hazel tries to attack him before he could pull the attack off, but he can't match Dante's speed. " _Sebek!_ "

Four slashes this time, each one aimed for Hazel's forearms, one on the top and one on the bottom for each arm. Usually, this would leave an opponent armless, but freaking Haki.

 _This is much more annoying on the other side of things._

It wasn't just the Haki either, Hazel's lack of an ability to feel pain was severly hampering the effictiveness of Dante's attacks. When Dante faced opponents who were physically stronger than him, he relied on weakening them and then finishing them off when enough damage is dealt. Dante does this with various counter moves that cause a lot of pain to the opponent, but not a lot of damage. The pain usually leads to the opponent making a mistake that can get them killed, but Hazel can't _feel_ the pain!

As shown when Hazel actually _grabbed_ Dante's blade, which even with Armament Haki protecting his arms is sharp enough to cut into his hand, and then smashed his face against Dante's.

The Hammerhead hisses in pain from the surprise attack as it had hit him on the nose. Yeah, most sharks have sensititve noses, which is why people say to smark a shark on the nose if you want it to leave you alone. That trait got passed down to Dante's species and it manages to stun the swordsman for a few seconds. A very bad few seconds.

" _AARRRRAAAAARRRGH!_ " Hazel's battle cries become more and more animalistic with each attack.

Dante had no defense against the assault this time. He just needed to endure the onslaught of punches that Hazel was dishing out. The amount of pain Dante felt from Hazel's fists pummeling his body was beyond extreme, but he wasn't letting go of the blade in his hand. No matter how much pain he is in, Dante will never let go of the sword that represents the bond he shares with his family.

By the time Hazel had finished performing very violent plastic surgery on Dante's body and face, said fishman was a mess of bruises, broken bones, and other terrible pains; one of his eye stalks was even crooked!

But, the stubborn bastard still had a hold of his blade. The same blade he was sliding back into it's sheath and tensing all of the muscles in his body for his last attack. An all-or-nothing gamble to finish it all!

"I will show you the power of my bonds!" Dante roars at Hazel, despite his pain. Gripping the handle of his blade so tight it could break, Dante shouts with all his might. " _Dante Style FINISHING MOVE!_ "

Hazel charges forward again, realizing that if Dante pulls this off, then the berserker would most likely be dead. But, it's already too late, Dante has unsheathed his blade.

"First Bond! _CAPRICORN!_ " Fast as lightning, Dante strikes Hazel's arms over and over again. The slashes were somehow blunt, despite the obvious nature of the blade being used, like punches from a giant. Hazel's Haki groans from the force of each slash.

"Second Bond! _AEGAEON!_ " This time the strikes were brutal stabs that striked the upper area of Hazel's haki. Cracks are beginning to form from the deadly strikes and Hazel can do nothing to stop it.

"Third Bond! _RYUUJIN!_ " Flowing like water, Dante's blade dances in elegance, yet there is also a ferocity to the slashes. Hazel's willpower is failing, it will take nothing more than a breeze to completely shatter the black armor. And, of course, Dante is going to do a lot more than just shatter it.

"Final Bond! _DRAUGR!_ "

Silence.

Despite the loud shout that came from the user's mouth, silence is all that follows his attack.

Dante's blade moves with such skill and precision that he cuts clean through Hazel's Haki armor as well as straight through the arms themselves.

Not that Hazel knew this. All he saw was Dante swinging his blade twice as he gracefully moved around him. It was only the soft click of Dante's blade sliding into it's sheathe that echoed through the silence, along with the words that followed, that Hazel's body caught up with reality and his arms were seperated from the rest of him.

" _Four Bonds Strike!_ "

Hazel's arm flew from his body. Disentegrating into black ash as they did and spitting out a black orb of shadow as they finally turned into dust. Said black orb flies out of the cavernous room that Hazel and Dante stood in and goes straight towards Salem's tower.

Dante turns back to his beaten opponent as Hazel falls to his knees.

"Is your mind finally clear?" The fishman asks, noticing that Hazel's incredibly impressive aura regeneration is already stopping the blood flowing from the stumps where his arms had been.

"Yes, it is," Hazel intones gravely. He looks up into the yellow eyes of his foe as he starts to tell his story. "After the death of my sister, I was striken with grief. Salem found me and forced some of her _magic_ into my arms, turning me into her puppet with which she could do anything she wanted with. The things that _monster_ made me do will haunt me for the eternity I spend in hell. I ask that you end my life, so that I may repent for the sins I have committed."

"I will not," Dante replies nonchalantly as he crosses his legs to sit upon the floor across from Hazel. "You can not repent for your sins if you're dead. You must _live_ to gain redemption, to repent for your sins with every step you take from now on. Come with me, my _Captain_ will make sure that you can find your redemption and when the time comes, you will be able to see your sister again in the afterlife."

Hazel can't help but chuckle at the answer he was given. From what he remembered from when he had been Salem's _puppet_ that is exactly what someone related to _him_ would say.

"Alright," Hazel says with the first smile he's had in decades. "If you will let me, I wish to seek my redemption."

"Of course!" Dante grins at him in a very _Cyan_ way.

The rather touching moment is somewhat ruined by the miniature earthquake that went through the ground as something explodes on the surface.

* * *

 **Two cliffhangers in a row! I hope you guys have been paying attention to these last few chapters, because I've been putting in a ton of stuff that's been building for a while! First off, let's talk about the powers each mini-boss was given.**

 **Watts - The gloves he was wearing and talking about with such pride were inspired by someone very** _ **stylish**_ **as well as a fellow doctor, of course.**

 **Tyrian - A combination of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic techniques, God Slayer techniques, and even a few inspired by the Doku-Doku no Mi.**

 **Merlot - No real references with this one sadly.**

 **Hazel - Haki from One Piece obviously. Originally, he was going to get Metal Bat's powers from One Punch Man, but I thought this fit a lot better.**

 **Now, the smart readers will realize what the significance of Dante's finishing move is. Oh, and if you didn't notice, all of Dante's Haki sword attacks are named after creatures from the Cthulhu Mythos, usually aquatic ones. Please, if you have the time, review or PM me, so I can see if you figured it out! Also, broke my greatest word count,** _ **again**_ **!**

 **Before I go, I just want to say I really hope you all enjoyed the fights I made for each character, it took a** _ **shit ton**_ **of work and research to get them just right.**

 **Now, what is this explosion that occurs at the top of Salem's tower? What are these black balls of shadow that have been appearing over the past two chapters? Will Cyan and Dice be able to beat the evil witch Salem!? Find out next time on A Game Worth Dying For!**

 **OK is out!**


	58. Final Boss

**It's OK, Omega is here! So, here we are. The final battle! I'm going to be completely honest and say I didn't expect I'd make it this far! To be completely honest, most of what I want to say I'll be including in the final A/N at the end of epilogue a week after this comes out. So, onto the final recommendation!**

 _ **The Games We Play**_ **by** _ **Ryuugi**_ **. Summary:** _ **It began after I got rejected by Signal again, though at the time I had no idea what was happening. Titles and levels suddenly appeared above people's heads and then weird things began to happen, as if I was in a game. And then, I realize I was in a game. But...if my life is a game, I'm going to win it. My name's Jaune Arc and I'm the Gamer.**_ **Now, I've never actually read this story, mostly because the full version isn't on this site and I dislike a change in scenery. Nevertheless, this did top the charts for RWBY fanfics for a long while, before** _ **Coeur Al'Aran**_ **dominated the entire playing field. Anyway, I may not have read it, but the greatest RWBY/Gamer fic on this site at least deserves a mention in my story.**

 **Oh, and to the guest reviewer on chapter 57: It wasn't that they were rushed for the sake of getting to this chapter, although I did not mean for them to be rushed. They felt that way because that was the longest chapter I've ever written and I had to do it in one week and I was seriously stretching my capabilities.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So. . . Kill la Kill or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?"

"Are you _really_ doing this now?"

"I'm _boooooorred_!" I whine at my best male friend(Velvet takes the top spot overall). "Plus, these elevators take forever to get to the top. So, it is your job to entertain me!"

"Just like when we were kids," Dice mutters under his breath, but my advanced senses allow me to hear me. The gambler pitches the bridge of his nose, before sighing and lifitng his head back up. "Am I allowed to specify a specific arc or is it all of JoJo's?"

"All of JoJo's," I respond after a moment of thought.

"Kill la Kill," Dice tells me.

"Really?" I ask, curious as to his reasoning.

"I enjoyed the first arc of JoJo's," Dice tells me as he lights as he tries to light a cigarrete. I quickly snatch the cancer stick and crush it in hand. We are in an enclosed box for the next few minutes, I am not spending it surrounded by smoke. I glare at my friend and he just rolls his eyes. "But, after that, I kinda lost interest. I enjoyed the old time british angle that Phantom Blood had, along with Jonathan Joestar. But, I didn't enjoy the following arcs as much."

"My pick is JoJo's," I tell him honestly. "Joseph was my favorite protagonist. Plus, the stands from Stardust Crusaders were really cool!"

"You just like them because they most likely inspired the concept of Persona," Dice informs me.

"Obviously," I respond, not bothering to deny the accusation.

Not long after that, the elevator doors ding open, revealing Salem's throne room to Dice and I. And, of course, the Queen Bitch herself is sitting upon her throne, looking just like the evil overlord that she is.

"Hello! I was asked to deliver some Chinese food to this adress!" I quickly pull out a bag of hot Chinese food from my inventory, prepared just so that I could do this bit. Then, I look at the small piece of paper stapled to the bag. "The order was for a Ms. Face, first name Bitch."

" _Cute_ ," Salem comments dryly. "Do you expect to kill me with bad jokes?"

"No, sadly that doesn't work," I shake my head, while it's pointed down at the ground in my depression.

"And he's tried multiple times," Dice informs the evil queen.

"I see," Salem remarks once more in the same dry tone. "Are we going to fight or aren't we?"

"What? No evil monologue?" I ask, honestly confused. "We'd let you get away with it, if you wanted to."

"No, no," Salems waves away the suggestion. "Unlike most of my followers, save Hazel, I do not find enjoyment in monologuing. I am a busy women, it takes a lot of work to kill the entire human race and conquer the world, after all. When ignorant mortals such as yourselves attempt to kill me for some _overly-righteous_ reason, I prefer to just kill them and get on with my day."

"Well, we wouldn't want to waste your time, now would we?" I glance at Dice for a moment, who nods in response, then I turn back towards Salem as I inhale. " _Lightning Dragon ROOOOOAAARR!_ "

The beam of plasma flies through the air towards Salem, atomizing the large table that sat in the middle of the room. My attack appears to hit Salem, but when the beam ends she doesn't have a scratch on her. That's probably thanks to the shield made of black energy tinged with violet hovering in front of the wtich.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" She asks with slight amusement in her tone.

"Not really," I tell her with a shrug. "But, I'm not much of a planner. I just do shit and hope that my opponent messes up before I do."

"I, on the other hand, am a planner," Dice remarks as he snaps his fingers.

Five goat skulls appear into being around Salem, all of them with glowing, ice-blue eyes and a similarly-colored energy building in their maws. With another snap of his fingers, the skulls fire their beams at the witch, causing a large explosion to occur.

" _Gaster Blaster_ ," Dice says the name of his attack nonchalantly.

I'm already running forward when the dust clears and Salem is covered by an energy dome. I pull back my fist as I jump into the air, heading straight towards the shield.

" _Lightning Dragon Iron FIST!_ " My fist impacts with the shield and cracks start to form in the unknown energy.

But, before the energy could break a bit of morphs into a fist and slams itself into my gut. I immediately go flying into the nearest wall, which, thankfully, was _not_ made of glass. I groan as I fall out of the me-shaped indent in the wall. I rush back to Dice as Salem's barrier falls away, revealing the Wicked Bitch of the Grimm.

"Any ideas?" I ask him as Salem seems to be fine with doing nothing while we try to come up with some way to kill her.

"I need to make some calculations," Dice tells me as his eyes dart around the room with incredible speed. "Stall for time until I can get her into a position for a kill shot."

"And how long should that take?" I ask, realizing last second the joke I set up for my friend.

"About five minutes," he answers nonchalantly. "And seeing how she just gut-punched you into a wall. . . Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I fucking hate you," I mutter as I charge my fists with lightning and charge Salem.

"Oh? Are you two finally done scheming?" Salem asks with an amused voice as I continue running at her.

I say nothing and just pull back my fist for a punch. The witch waves her hand and the purplish-black energy comes into being once more; this time, in the form of a bunch of spikes. I roar out a battle cry as I punch two of the incoming spikes with all of my strength! And my efforts are rewarded as the energy shatters like glass!

I keep running towards Salem, who still looks both amused and bored at the same time. I shatter the spikes heading towards me, one by one, slowly gaining ground towards Salem. But, apparently, Salem has other plans. With a more extravegant wave of her hand, dozens of energy spikes are looking to stab into my body.

 _Too many!_

I couldn't destory all of them with the way I am now! Doesn't mean I wouldn't survive the attack itself, my VIT is my highest stat for a reason. But, it would hurt like hell and it would give Salem an advantage over me that would let her go after Dice while I was doing my best impression of a shish-kebab.

 _Need to kick it up a notch!_

" _Cyan Style: Kaiser OVERDRIVE!_ " My 'Enhance' PSI and my lightning flood my nervous system, boosting my physical abilities five times over!

With a flurry of punches, I shatter all of the energy spikes heading my way. I notice Salem's eye twitch in annoyance, which makes me grin in return. I'm incredibly close now! About three feet away from the witch bitch!

" _ORA!_ " I release a battle cry as my fist homes in on Salem's face.

Of course, it's never that easy. A compact shield of energy appears before I make impact with her. The shield is a lot stronger than her usual barriers, I guess, due to the smaller size. I growl as I try to punch her again, but this time, she moves the shield away and stabs at me with a spear made of the same energy as before. I could dodge the attack, hell, I could just tank it by using one of my Body Enhancement spells to make my skin as hard as iron, but I don't.

 _Schlick!_

It's always an odd feelings, being stabbed in the throat. I know I should be freaking out or having trouble breathing, but I don't. 'Gamer's Mind' takes care of the first issue, keeping me calm and level-headed during stressful situations. 'Gamer's Body' takes care of the second issue, keeping my body in perfect condition as long as I have HP, meaning as soon as the blade leaves my throat I'll be good as new.

Anyway, with the spear of energy firmly lodge in my throat, Salem is stuck. Meaning I can push forward and punch her in the fa-GODDAMIT!

"It won't be that easy, _Mr. Matu_!" She tells me as the spear disappears from my throat, splashing a lot of blood over my clothes, and the witch twists out of the way of my attack. "As much fun as I'm having watching you struggle to lay even a finger on me, maybe you should give up now. Before I have to hurt you even more than I have to."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm a bit of a sucker for pain," I grin at the witch. Right before I charge her again.

Salem creates her energy weapons once more to parry me, but that doesn't go exactly as planned when a bullet whizs by, creating a cut in her cheek. The witch growls as she turns to Dice, who is holding his signature black and white revolvers.

 _Oh, thank god, he was joking about the five minutes thing! That would've been really annoying!_

"Follow my lead," Dice's words are quite, yet they are easily heard in the silence of Salem's throne room.

"Roger that!" I grin ferally as I rush Salem, who immediately guards with a compact energy shield.

Dice starts shooting at Salem, forcing the queen to raise another energy shield to block the bullet. The gambler isn't letting up at all, shooting bullet after bullet and making Salem move with each shot. I can see that he's managed to modify the 'Infinite Ammo' clip for use on his revolvers, seeing as he hasn't reloaded yet.

And I'm not just sitting and watching either, I am _raining_ punches down on Salem's shield. The witch looks like she's having some serious trouble keeping up with the two of us at the same time.

After a few seconds, I'm just repeating the motions, while waiting for Dice to make his move. I immediately notice the signal, when Dice pointed his revolver in the _exact wrong_ direction of Salem. I see him pull the trigger, out of the corner of my eye, and I notice a light-blue colored bullet fly out of the barrel.

Going purely by instinct, I throw a high-powered punch at Salem; destorying her shield and forcing her to step to the side to avoid getting hit. Right as she's moving her left foot, Dice's bullet hits the ground directly where she's about to step, creating a layer of ice on the ground. The obvious happens and Salem slips, setting me up for a killshot!

I draw back my open palm as I create a condensed ball of pure electricity right in the middle. Then, I immediately throw said palm into Salme's gut.

" _Cyan Style! Kaiser Nova BURST!_ " My focused version of my 'Kaiser Nove' attack completely rips out a piece of Salem's midsection, tearing the witch in half!

Black blood splatters everywhere as Salem's upper body flies into a wall, while her lower body just slumps down onto the ground. I can't help but fist-pump at the sight and I can't help but say. . .

" _Ding-Dong! The witch is dead!_ " I nearly fold in half from cackling so much. Dice just slaps the back of my head.

"It's never that easy, remember?" Dice advises me, forcing me to stop my cackles.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I tell him with a bit of annoyance in my tone. "Just gotta see which anime cliche it's going to be."

Right after I say that, the same purplish-black energy I had been destorying early rises up from the two halves of Salem's body. The two coils of energy seek each other out and meet in the middle, where they join together. After they join, Salem's two halves start being dragged together until they connect. In an instant, Salem's wound is completely healed and her eyes open.

" _Foolish mortals!_ " Salem laughs as she rises to her feet. "While my children still live, I am _immortal!_ Nothing you do can sto-!"

"Dammit!" I growl, not at Salem, but rather at Dice as I hand him a hundred Lien.

"Like you could have won a bet against me," Dice scoffes, seemingly offended that I considered that 'blasphemy'.

"What are you two doing?" Salem asks with a deadpan, less pissed that she was being ignored, but seemingly more because Dice and I weren't freaking out about her sudden resurrection.

"We had a bet going on about which cliche you would end up having," I tell her, still slightly annoyed that Dice was right. "I bet on a 'Final Form' cliche, Dice bet on a 'Bullshit Resurrection' cliche. . . Lucky bastard."

"You don't seem very worried about my immorality," Salem notes, having regained her cool after my explanation.

"Well, you said you're only immortal as long as their are Grimm in the world, correct?" I ask while pointing at the witch; Salem nods in response to my query. "Then, we'll be fine!"

"You obviously know of our commrades, both outside and inside the castle," Dice states calmly. "They will be more than enough to take care of your _children_ , as you put it. We already made sure that there were no Grimm located beyond this area before we came here. So, we just need to keep you occupied until our commrades destroy the last of the Grimm, which will allow the two of us to finish you off."

"Do you really expect them all to survive, let alone _win_ , against my forces!?" Salem sneers at Dice and I, to which we only had one response.

"Hell yeah!"/"Of course we do."

"Foolish mortals," Salem says the insult with no heat in her voice, just disappointment. "I had hoped for a challenge, instead I get more hopeless dreamers. It's pathetic."

"You won't be saying that when we kick your ass!" I shout at her in rage.

"I highly doubt that," she replies with that same disappointed tone.

I just growl and charge her again, while Dice prepares to shoot his revolvers.

But, before I could actually reach her, something _odd_ happens. A glob of black shadow flies through the walls and right into Salem's body, making the witch jerk for a moment before she goes back to normal.

"Hmm, interesting," Salem says nonchalantly. "It appears one of your commrades managed to defeat my Colossus, impressive. But, it was the weakest of all my minions, so it isn't something to celebrate."

I can't help but grin at Salem's news. Penny had been the one to fight Colossus and apparently everything turned out fine. I open my mouth to taunt Salem, but another blob of shadow rushes into the room before I could. Once again, Salem jerks and then goes back to normal, only with the littlest bit of shock in her eyes.

"Slifer as well!" Salem exclaims under her breath, which makes my grin grow wider. "No matter! There are still five more of my minions left standing! You're commrades can't possibly defeat. . . Them. . . All."

Salem's face twists into pure shock, as well as the tiniest amount of fear as more blobs of shadow fly into the room. One after the other for a total of five.

"Cthulhu, Watts, Merlot, Tyrian, _Hazel!_ " Salem growls out the last name, looking particularly pissed. " _Useless! Incompetent! FOOLS!_ "

"What was that about us being 'hopeless dreamers'?" I ask with a shit-eating grin adorning my face. Salem just growls at Dice and I, before she starts chukling darkly.

"Well, you know what they say," Salem mutters as dark energy _explodes_ all around her, surrounding the witch in a tornado of power. "If you want something done right, _**do it yourself!**_ "

Within a second of the words leaving Salem's mouth, the energy that had been swirling around her lunged at the witch. Salem is completely shielded from the view of Dice and I within a cocoon of dark energy.

The energy fades and shows that Salem has undergone a change of wardrobe, to put it lightly. The witch is wearing a full-body suit of black armor that looks like it was pulled straight from the pages of the Arthurian Legends. The armor included a helmet with visor that only revealed a glowing-red line instead of her eyes. A pair of thin wings adorn her back, made of black metal and looking like they could cut through anything they touched.

" **I have not used this power of mine in a** _ **long**_ **time,** " Salem notes as she observe her black-metal ladened hand. " **I guess you can say that this is, how did you put it again?** " Salem fake ponders for a moment, before she snaps her fingers and glares at us from beneath her helmet. " **Ah yes! This is my** _ **Final Form!**_ "

" _HA!_ I _was_ right! _Pay up, asshole!_ " I grin in satisfaction, while Dice grumbles and hands me back my money. I swear, I can see a large tic mark appear over Salem's armored skull. "Well, if the _Wicked Bitch of the Grimm_ has stopped holding back, then we should do the same. Right, Dice, old friend?"

"Quite," Dice says as an icy-mask falls over his face(figuratively, not literally). "Shall we?"

"Of course!" I tell him with a grin. Salem is being very patient about this whole situation, most likely because she wants the satisfaction of crushing us at our best.

The space around Dice starts to shine like a rainbow with a variety of different colors. The stars adorning his chest and arms also shine with a bright white light. More four-pointed stars appear in the air around Dice, seven in total, and completely surrounding the Gambler. Dice spreads out his arms as well as his legs with his lab coat flapping around in him.

" _Seven-Star Goku Uniform, Ultimate Configuration!_ " The seven stars slam into his body, hiding him from view.

When the light fades, Dice is dressed in a completely different outfit that he was before. The outfit consists of boots, pants, a jacket, gloves, and a helmet. It is completely made of a combination of white leather and spandex to maximize movement as well as being comfortable. The boots are white and the same material as the rest of the suit, along with black soles made up of a combination of metal and leather.

Two holsters are built into the sides of the pant-legs, highlighted by a black outline and a black inside. The holsters housed the upgraded versions of Dice's 'Luck & Probability' revolvers. The two weapons retain their respective color schemes(black with white accents for 'Luck' and white with black accents for 'Probability') and they resemble a 'Dan Wesson 715' with an addition to the gun. Said addition being the secondary barrel attached to the underside of the main revolver one, this second barrel being square-shaped and fed ammunition through the clip in the handle of the gun.

A belt adorns Dice's waist, pure black in color, loaded with clips fitted with ammunition that is not exactly normal. The ammunition is six-sided dice with seven dots adorning each face, loaded dice.

White gloves are fitted to Dice's hands, showing black for the grip color. On the back of the gloves is a symbol of three, large, black 7s, all in one row. On the outside of his arms, there are multiple pictures of six-sided dice in mid-roll, all of them sporting the same seven dots on each face. On the back of the jacket is the same symbol on Dice's gloves, the three, large, black 7s.

The helmet is completely white with a black visor made of crystal that completely covers Dice's eyes from view. The same ' **777** ' adorns the forehead of Dice's helmet. The helmet also leaves room for that ridiculous screw in Dice's head, the gray metal somewhat out of place admist all the black and white.

Dice draws his twin revolvers, with his 'Luck' in his right hand and 'Probability' in his left, then strikes a pose with 'Luck' pointed towards his left hip and 'Probability' pointed upwards, covering half of his visor.

" _Probability Regalia: Destiny Revealed!_ " Dice shouts as the wind swirls around him, adding to the already amazing effect.

"Show off," I roll my eyes, while grinning as wide as humanly possible. "My turn!"

With a loud roar, I rip off the bandages covering my chest. Right there, in the middle of my chest is. . . a hole. A small one in the shape of an inverted cone with spiral grooves along it's sides.

After I rip the bandages off, I reach into my inventory and pull out a _key_ , but not just any key. This is the key to power beyond imagination. Power that can kill gods and travel dimmensions with nothing more than fighting spirit. A key that once belonged to one of the strongest, and manliest, men in anime. The key that I pull out is a _Core Drill_.

"CORE DRILL, _SET!_ " I roar as I slam the Core Drill into my chest. Then, with another shout, I turn the spiral key. "SPIRAL DRIVE, _ON!_ "

Spiral Energy is the singlest greatest adrenaline rush I have ever experienced. The pure energy _surges_ through my veins like lightning, over and over again. I can feel my body getting stronger as my fighting spirit fuels the engine implanted in my body. My hairs spikes and an orange flames starts to burn on the top of my scalp, yet gives off no heat. And, from early experimentation with this power, I know that the irises and the schlera of my eyes have changed into pure-blue spirals.

"ALRIGHT!" I roar at the top of my lungs as the energy continues to surge through my body. " _LET'S DO THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ "

 **[Playing 'Rise' by Something Clever]**

I rush towards Salem with _incredible_ speed, if anyone else were watching I'd have disappeared from their view with how fast I'm going. The world feels like it's going in slow motion with two exceptions moving at normal speed for me, Dice. . . And Salem. As I pull back my fist for a punch, the Grimm Witch summons a black blade with multiple large barbs into her hand with the unholy energy she possesses. Salem moves to counter my punch with her new blade and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Dice point 'Luck' to his 2 o'clock.

My fist meets Salem's blade and giant explosion of sound erupts from the clash. The ground shakes from the impact and the glass windows shatter.

I grin as I put more strength into the punch. Salem parrys the attack with her blade, making my fist slide off the blade. She dodges to my right, directly in the path of Dice's 'Luck' as he pulls the trigger.

 _BANG!_

The high-caliber bullet hits Salem in her armored chest and sends the witch flying into a wall, which creates a small crater upon impact. She growls from beneath her helmet and moves her hand upwards in a slashing motion.

As purplish-black energy starts to build around Dice's feet, I realize that Salem is using her weird energy control powers to attack him, but I'm not worried. Not. At. All.

Because, Dice starts shooting and destroying the spears of dark energy _before they even formed!_ Salem had created more than twenty energy spikes to attack my friend. Dice destroyed them all a millisecond after they formed, probably faster than that too.

" _ **H-how!?**_ " Salem growls out in a very pissed sounding voice.

"The future is merely a set of variables," Dice says nonchalantly. "If someone knows all those variables then they can know the future as easily as they could read a book. This clothing of mine enhances my cognitive abilities by a factor of one thousand; allowing me to analyze the data from everything I see. I can see, understand, plan for, and counter all your future attacks in milliseconds. That is the reason for it's name, although it is a bit of a misnomer, destiny is not revealed to me, I _create destiny_!"

Dice's explanation combined with his eerily-calm tone just makes Salem growl louder. My superhuman senses can see that Salem's body is tensing to lunge at Dice and I couldn't let that happen. The problem with Dice's 'Probability Regalia: Destiny Revealed' is that while it massively boosts his cognitive abilites, it does nothing for his physical abilites. One hit from Salem would probably take him out of the fight, _permanently_. Thankfully, he has me to take care of that.

I punch Salem in the face just as she is about to lunge at my best friend. The witch goes flying through the wall and out towards the wastlands of Partída. I immedaitely jump after the witch and Dice follows seconds later. As Dice and I are falling towards the ground, I see Salem flap her metal wings and start to fly. I growl when I notice that Salem looks like she's about to attack Dice as he's falling.

 _Not on my watch!_

I thrust my foot downwards with incredible speed, allowing me to walk on the air itself. I start using 'Geppo' to zoom towards the airborn witch. I slam a hammer fist down at Salem's armored body and she counters with her barbed-blade. My eyes widen slightly when I see Salem create another barbed-blade attempt to slash my body.

My foot swings out and kicks Salem's wrist, forcing her attacking blade away from me. With the witch distracted, I slam my fist into her chestplate and send her flying towards the ground. Salem's impact with the ground creates an explosion of dust and debris.

I drop to the ground, causing the earth to shake, and Dice lands not long after me. Little Bastard somehow made his ice into wings that were _invisible_! I only noticed when the light caught the ice.

Before I can complain to my oldest friend, Salem _lunges_ out of the dust cloud; her blade ready to stab through my heart. Dice reacts immediately and fires one of his specialty 'Loaded Dice' rounds from 'Probability'. The die impacts near the point of the blade and subsequently makes the weapon _shatter_.

I grin as Salem's shock is obvious even with a helmet covering her face. The 'Loaded Dice' rounds are made out of pure luck, _literally_. Apparently, when Dice's LUC stat hit 500, he gained the ability to actually _create objects_ out of pure luck! The stupid things will always hit critical targets and will also never miss a shot, even when being pointed in the opposite direction.

Salem reforms her sword and throws it like a javelin at Dice's throat. The Gambler instantly shoots the flying blade just as it leaves her hand. Of course, that still left the pieces of shrapnel left over that are still going at a very high velocity towards my friends face.

And that's where I come in, fast as lightning, I grab all the tiny pieces of metal before they could hit Dice.

"CYAN, _MOVE!_ " I immediately drop to the ground as Dice fires his twin revolvers where my head had just been.

I just barely catch the sight of Dice's 'Loaded Dice' shots impacting with Salem's wrist, forcing a beam of dark energy that had been building on the tip of Salem's finger to go off course and create an explosion half a mile behind us.

"Did she just try to _Frieza_ me?" I ask, bordering between confusion and anger.

"I believe she did," Dice tells me with a nod.

"Well, I'm pissed," I state nonchalantly as I crack my knuckles.

"You weren't before?" Dice asks and I can guess he has a raised brow beneath his helmet.

"Fair point," I note, before rushing forward to attack Salem once more.

My hammer fist is cross-blocked by Salem's twin blades. We lock eyes for a moment, hatred and anger burning beneath the witch's visor, while my spiral irises are also burning, but with pure _determination!_ I swing out my right leg to impact with Salem's side, but, because I'm in the air, it doesn't do a lot of damage. Both of the witch's blades disappear as Salem grabs my attacking leg and locks it into a hold. Salem punchs me in the face, causing a gigantic crater to form in the ground as I impact with it.

Salem tries to take advantage of my position and as a 'Guts'-esque claymore forms in her hands, she immedaitely stabs down. But, she forgot about Dice as seven 'Loaded Dice' hit Salem's form; three to her claymore, shattering it, and four to her main body, forcing her backwards with dents in her black armor.

I take advantage of her confusion and throw an uppercut into her chin, which sends her skyward. Then, I grab onto Salem's leg and slam her into the ground, which creates it's own crater.

I try to attack her downed body, but. . .

" _ **RAAARRRRRGGGGH!**_ " Salem's dark energy blast hits my chest and sends me flying.

Before I even land, Salem leaps out of the crater and charges towards Dice, with her twin swords in hand. Dice already has bullets flying to intercept the blades before she's even left the crater, but Salem doesn't seem to care. The witch just forms more blades, which Dice destroys instantly. But, Salem keeps reforming the blades and continuing her charge.

Unfortunately, Dice's bullets do nothing more than dent Salem's black armor, and the witch is too enraged to actually be affected by the force of the bullet's impact. Salem eventually gets close enough to attempt a stab into Dice's chest.

" _NO!_ " I use 'Geppo' again and jump off the air; shooting like a rocket to tackle Salem mid-stab.

Without delay, I start slamming my fists into Salem's body. Rage and fighting spirit fuel my body, forcing my fists to keep hitting Salem, _over and over and over again_! By the time I notice the ball of dark energy building in front of Salem's mouth, it's too late.

"ARGH!" I get sent flying again with a rather large hole in my chest. The hole heals, but slower than I would have liked. Thankfully, my adrenaline does a great job of numbing all forms of pain, well, that and 'Gamer's Mind'.

I get back up to charge Salem again, but I'm stopped by something. Namely, the severing of my arms by two large daggers thrown at me.

Shock surges through my body as my arms start to reform at a slower rate that I'm used to. I look up from my regenerating stumps to see Salem as the one to have thrown the knives. There is an aura surrounding the Grimm Witch, one of death, destruction, hate, and all things that turns mankind into monsters.

" _ **RAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!**_ " As the witch lets loose with a roar more fitting of a savage beast than someone in human form, I recall something Ozpin once told me.

 _"Back when human kind still believed that gods ruled the earth and caused all things on it. They called Salem the goddess of_ rage _and_ destruction _. Due to the fact that, the angrier she became, the harder it became to stop her, until she was a force of pure madness and destruction."_

My arms are halfway to fully-healed as Salem starts throwing weapons at Dice. Swords, knives, hammers, axes, anything that could remotely be called a tool of war was thrown at Dice like missiles.

I can tell that he's struggling to keep up with the witch. Even with his faux-precognition, Dice can only react to so much at one time.

" _AAAAAAHHHH!_ " Dice screams with pain as a knife impacts with his shoulder. The limb is barely holding on by a thread as Dice drops his beloved guns to grip the wound with his good hand. 'Luck' and 'Probability' meet their end soon after, shattering from an axe and a spear respectively.

And, as I'm standing there, watching as dozens of weapons seek out the death of my friend, thrown by a mad goddess seeking out the _death_ of everyone I love, something inside me just _snaps_.

Moving past the sound barrier and nearing towards the speed of light, I rush towards my oldest friend. I get there just in time to catch a large broadsword and use it to destory every weapon heading towards Dice. I charge Salem, intent on ending her life with my bare hands.

I arrive in front of Salem in an instant, before she could even create another weapon to remove my arms, I slam my fists into her body. With the Spiral Drive influencing my actions, as it enhances my emotions to dangerous levels. The world fades away and the only thing I care about is _pummeling_ the witch in front of me.

Punch, jab, hook, cross, straight, uppercut, hammer, bolo, break, destroy, smash, die, die, die, die, diediediediediedie, _JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!_

I throw one last punch that shatters half of Salem's helmet, revealing her rage-filled eyes and pale, white skin. That finally allows her react properly as she screams in rage, while grabbing my collar, and headbutting me. Immediately after the headbutt, Salem blasts me in the chest with her dark energy.

I get sent flying back to Dice, who has removed the knife and drank a HP potion seeing as his arms is healing a lot faster than before.

" **Why?** " Salem's monstrous voice displays barely-restrained rage. " **Why you continue to** _ **struggle!?**_ **I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm tougher, I've been completely** _ **destroying**_ **you with barely any effort! So, WHY!? Why do you keep getting back up!? Why do you continue to fight against me!? You should just give up and** _ **die**_ **like all the ones before you! It doesn't** _ **make sense**_ **!** "

 **[Playing 'Seigi Shikkou' from One Punch Man]**

"You really want to know?" I keep my head down, shadowing my eyes from her view.

" _ **YES!**_ " Salem howls at me, her rage beginning to break.

"I fight. . ." I look down at my clenched fist, before I speak again. " I fight because I have people who _need_ me to fight."

My head jerks up and shows Salem my spiral-blue eyes that _burn_ with purpose, with determination, with pure _fighting spirit!_

"My friends, my family, the innocent people all over the world! They _need me_ to keep fighting! For their hopes, for their dreams! As long as they need me to fight, I will _never_ stop! Until the last drop of blood leaves my body, until I breathe my last breath, and until _your_ ass gets kicked _! I! WILL! FIGHT!_ "

" _ **SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_ " Salem screams to the heavens as she grips her skull in between her hands. " **I'M** _ **SICK OF IT!**_ **I'M SICK OF YOUR STUPID, IDIOTIC SPEECHES ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND NEVER GIVING UP! I'M SICK OF HOW YOU KEEP INTERFERRING WITH MY PLANS! I'M SICK OF YOU NOT DYING LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO! I'M SICK OF IT, SICK OF IT, SICK OF IT, SICK! OF! IT! I'M GOING TO SHUT THAT STUPID MOUTH OF YOURS ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

Salem rises into the air with her metallic wings and raises her right arm with the palm facing skyward. In the palm of her hand, a sphere of dark energy begins to grow. It grows and grows, until Salem looks like an ant incomparison to the giant mass of energy.

"If you want to do it that way, then _fine!_ " I pull my right fist down to my hip and cover it with my left fist. " _Cyan Style_ Final _Move-_ "

I can feel it. The _strength_ that lets me form a fist. The _determination_ that I use to keep fighting, no matter what. The _bonds_ I've formed with all of my friends. All of it, that strength, that determination, those bonds, all of it goes into my fist. It's almost too much to handle, but for the sake of everyone I love, it's all too easy to endure.

" _ **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!**_ " Salem screeches as she throws the miniature super-nova of evil at me.

"TAKE THIS, SALEM!" I shout to my greatest foe as my fist begins to burn with a white flame, the flame that represents my very soul. "MY STRENGTH, MY DETERMINATION, MY BONDS, AND EVERYTHING THAT I AM!"

Then, with the sphere of dark energy drawing ever closer, I punch with the embodiment of my very soul.

" _OMEGA KENNNNNNNNN!_ "

Obliteration.

That is all that remains for those in the path of my greatest attack. Salem is no different.

" _ **NO! NO! NONONONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-EEEEIIIIIYAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ " Salem screams in pain as my punch erases her very existence and sends her into the realm of Death.

The planet, and all it's inhabitants, can rest easy, knowing that their greatest enemy has finally been removed from the world.

I start to fall to my knees, as the use of my greatest attack leaves me weak, but Dice, my ever-faithful best friend, catches me before I do.

"Only you would end it with something that flashy," Dice shakes his head at my antics.

"Of course," I grin weakly as Dice chuckles.

"So, it's finally over, huh?" Dice asks me with a small smile gracing his lips.

I look out into the horizon and watch as the sun breaks through the violet skies and emblazon the land with golden light. With a sight like this before my eyes, I can only say one thing in response to Dice's question.

"I think so," I tell him with a grin.

"Good," Dice slings my arm over his shoulder to help me walk. "Let's go tell our friends that."

"Sounds like a plan, buddy," my grin turns into a soft smile at the thought of all my friends. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **The final boss has been defeated! *Cue Final Fantasy Victory Music* Woo-hoo! Oh god, I've been on a caffeine rush for the past two hours and my brain is starting to crash. Like I said at the beginning, there will be a longer AN after the epilogue. But, one thing I do want to bring up and that would be Cyan's greatest attack.**

 **The name is based off my username, 'OmegaKenichi'. If you translate the words of each part of it, then it can spell out 'One(Ichi) Last(Omega) Punch(Ken)'. I was originally going to put down Ichi Omega Ken as his final attack, but the Ichi just felt out of place, so I shortened it to Omega Ken.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time for the** _ **final chapter**_ **of A Game Worth Dying For! OK is out!**


	59. GAME OVER

**It's OK, Omega is here! Welcome to the epilogue of A Game Worth Dying For! More at the bottom.**

* * *

One month has passed since Salem's death and the extermination of all Grimm.

After Dice and I met up with all of our friends, we returned to Vale. Ozpin went about making announcements and informing the populace the big news; the news that they no longer had to fear the Grimm attacking their homes. Suffice to say, the celebrations lasted a good long while. My friends and I are all treated as heroes by pretty much the entire world!

Blake and the other faunus that I know were particularly happy about that fact, since it's well known they helped bring down the evil plaguing Remnant. It was a huge step for the faunus as a species and brought them ever so close to achieving the equality they want so badly.

Velvet and I bailed on the festivities about two days in, so that we could go visit Sienna. The tiger faunus was overjoyed to hear we were both safe, sound, and had kicked major ass. Sienna herself, had been unable to come with us to Partída, since she needed to run the White Fang. If she had gone with us to stop Salem and ended up getting injured enough that she needed to stay with me for a few days, the White Fang would probably riot.

Nevertheless, the three of us had a little _celebration_ of our own that, thanks to my Stamina Potions, lasted quite a while. Let it be known that the old stereotype of 'It's always the quite ones' is _very_ accurate when describing Velvet. Quite an imagination in that rabbit.

Moving on, Partída. Efforts are being made to turn the once desolate land into a new area for humanity to thrive without the threat of the Grimm. There are, of course, a myriad of options to build now that the Grimm are gone, but a majority of people wanted to use Partída. The main reason being that Salem would be rolling in her metaphorical grave if her domain were to be used by humans. Multiple buildings and settlements have been made over the past month and people are starting to migrate to the new land.

We even managed to remodel Salem's Castle into a headquarters of sorts. People would be able to come to the castle to find a place to stay, ask for materials for buildings, or ask for work. But, currently, the very top of the castle, where Salem's Throne Room used to reside, is being used for a very _special_ purpose.

That purpose being the reception for my little sister, Alice, and her bride, Winter.

It was a very nice wedding, if I do say so myself! I had been in charge of setting up both the altar as well as the throne room for the reception. Well, Dice and I had; he planned everything and I did the work.

Winter's maid of honor was obviously Weiss, with the other bridemaids being Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha, in that order. My sister's maid of honor was. . . Me. Had to go into my 'She-an' form and get fitted for a dress. I was _not_ amused! I love being in my female form for very _obvious_ reasons, but I draw the line at wearing a dress and heels!

Anyway, Alice's bridesmaids were Raina, Velvet, and Yang, also in that order. Ozpin ended up being the one to officiate the wedding and Dice took the honor of giving Winter away in the stead of her father.

Speaking of _Jackass_ Schnee, last I heard, he was on the brink of bankruptcy due to the _Roll The Dice Dust Company_ taking up all of his customers. I took a bit of sadistic glee from that bit of news when I heard it.

After Alice and Winter exchanged their vows, which were both touching and slightly perverted(Alice's were anyway), Ozpin officially made them Mrs. and Mrs. Matu **(A/N: I have no idea if that's how that works in the real world)**. The reception started not long after that, which included dancing, drinking, eating, as well as the opening of wedding gifts. I gave Winter the book series 'How to Train Your Dragon', if you were curious.

It really is a nice party. Ruby got a sugar-high off the cake that had Weiss and Penny chasing her around the room. Dante and Yang were facing off in a drinking contest, that was still going on last I checked. Susa and Nora were eating practically everything in sight, much to the jealousy of most of the other women there. Blake, Velvet, and Sienna were all discussing the future of the faunus. Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing the night away, along with Raina and her various girlfriends. Sun had found a karaoke machine and had dragged in a bunch of the others to sing with him, Auntie Glynda included!

And, above all else, Alice had the happiest smile I've ever seen on her face.

So, yeah, all in all, today has been a lot of fun.

As for me, the Great Cyan F. Matu, I've taken a break from the fesitivites; taking advantage of the balcony to watch the sunset. Just doing a little bit of reminiscing all the adventures I've been on before this point in time. And, because of that, I've come to one conclusion.

 _I made way too many stupid references._

I can't help but chuckle darkly at that little thought. It really is ridiculous how many references I've made over the two years I've been in Remnant. Hell, some of them weren't even necessary! Plus, there was that little stint in the beginning where I thought I needed weapons. Poor Alpha and Omega, they shall forever sit in my inventory, collecting dust(although, not really, since my inventory stops time for the objects placed inside).

"What are you doing out here?" Dice's deadpan voice breaks me out of my self-depricating thoughts.

"Eh, just thinking about the past, the present, and the future," I grin at my oldest friend as I lean on the balcony's railing.

"Oh, you're thinking?" Dice let the smallest of grins appear in his icy-mask. "My, my, don't stress yourself. Thinking isn't part of your skillset, remember? Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about and I'll do the thinking for you?"

"Sure, why not?" I grin, despite the asshole way that he says it, Dice is just joking with me. "I'm just thinking about how far I've come, how happy I am now, and what the future holds for me, and everyone else, of course."

"It has been a long journey to this point," Dice nods as he stands next to me, also observing the sunset. "A journey full of death and peril at every turn."

I flash back to all those moments where my life, and the lives of my friends were in danger. Asterius, Slenderman, Krampus, White Fang, Gilgamesh, The Anti-Spiral King, The Skull-Reaper, Tohru Adachi, Team RWBY's Demons, Cinder, the Grimm, Watts, Tyrian, Merlot, Hazel, and Salem, of course.

"But, we've managed to get this far, have we not?" Dice smirks at me, a gesture I return in full.

"Of course!" I exclaim with a grin.

"As for the future, well," Dice returns his gaze to the setting sun. "That's always a tricky question."

"Most of the threats to humanity have been dealt with in some way," I add to Dice's musings. "The White Fang have changed, Schnee has had his fortune ripped away from him, piece by piece, Salem and all her minions have been killed with the exception of Hazel, and with Salem's death, the Grimm were eliminated as well."

"But, there shall always be evil in the world, hoping to extinguish the light," Dice intones, ever the pessimist.

"That may be so, but heroes are always around, too!" I sling my arm around my best friend's shoulders. "Heroes that inspire hope, even in the darkest of days, and fight to rid the world of it's darkness."

"Yes, quite right," Dice replies after a moment of silence, a small smile gracing his lips. "Truly, an incredible journey we have been on thus far."

"I guess you could say," my grins grows mischievous and I notice Dice's eyes narrow, preparing for whatever ridiculous statement that will come out of my mouth. "That this has been _A Game Worth Dying For_ , eh?"

.

.

.

 _Smack!_

"OW!" I rub the back of my head where Dice had slapped me.

I glare at my oldest friend for a moment, before I can't hold it anymore and I burst out into cackles. Dice joins me in my laughter not long after that. We stand there, two old friends from another world, watching the sunset, while thinking about what's to come. With everything I've been through, everything my friends have been through, I come to a single conclusion about the future.

 _Everything's going to be just fine._

 **GAME OVER**

 **PLAY AGAIN?**

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

 **THANKS FOR PLAYING!**

* * *

 **DONE! FINISHED! END OF STORY! A Game Worth Dying For has finally reached it's conclusion! What a run I've had with this, huh?**

 **At the exact moment that I've uploaded this chapter to Fanfic, A Game Worth Dying For has a grand total of 151,570 VIEWS, 378 FAVORITES, 473 FOLLOWS, 236 REVIEWS, AND HAS BEEN A PART OF 11 COMMUNITIES! Plus, from the time of it's birth to it's end, A Game Worth Dying For has been running for: 1 year, 5 months, and 20 days with a grand total of 59 chapters(eesh, 59! Almost makes me want to make another chapter, so that I can round it up to 60)! Quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself! Now, onto some loose ends that I need to tie up!**

 **First off, 'Is this really the end of A Game Worth Dying For?' The answer is 'YES!' I have no sequals planned whatsoever for this story! Although, I may make an Omake series for A Game Worth Dying For, but I haven't confirmed anything just yet.**

 **Second, 'What's next?' I've actually been getting this question quite a bit for the past month or so. The answer is, while I do have a shit ton of ideas for new fanfics(closing in on two dozen in number), but, that's all they are at the moment, ideas. I've only written first chapters for about five of those ideas and they seriously need to be redone. But, unfortunately for all of my fans, I won't be uploading any new Fanfic for a very long time.**

 **There are a few reasons why I won't be making any new Fanfics. One, I'm kinda burnt out at the moment and need to recharge. The stress of keeping up my upload schedule was kinda screwing with my writing ability and I uploaded a few chapters that could've been far better than they were. Second, real life. I love Fanfic, don't get me wrong! But, I'm not exactly good enough to make money off this and I wouldn't want to anyway(just doesn't sit right with me, to be honest). So, I need to focus on writing an original story that will get me published! Maybe once I actually get published I will return to uploading Fanfic once more. Third, high school. Kind of a combination of the first two reasons, the stress of high school makes it even harder to keep up my upload schedule and I want to write my original book before I finish, mainly so that I don't have to go to college(I lazy and don't want to go, sue me!).**

 **Now, I'm still going to be writing chapters for my various Fanfic ideas(certain ideas will just keep bouncing around in my head until I actually write a chapter or two). But, I won't be uploading them until they've either been completed or I have like twenty reserve chapters that I can upload one at a time.**

 **I guess that's everything I wanted to say. It's been a blast! Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Thanks especially to my two buddies on this site, Ragnorak16 and Boyy2k, who help me with my ideas from time to time! Now, for the final time on A Game Worth Dying For!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME, OK IS OUT!**


End file.
